Magic is Force
by GreyKnight18
Summary: Magic is Force is a crossover between Inheritance Cycle and the Star Wars universe. The protagonist, Karn, is a Force-user fighting for the preservation of the Force. A portal opens up pulling him in and finds himself teleported into the land of Alagaesia and joins Eragon and Saphira to fight against Galbatorix. Darkness and Light clash in Karn's life. Can he keep them balanced?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Arrival

**I do not own Eragon, or Star Wars. If wish I did though! Also, I do not own any characters of the story aside from those I created myself (i.e. the main protagonist). I made this fanfiction because Star Wars and Eragon have so many themes that correlate with each other and I thought it would be great to bring the two universes together. I know this is just another Eragon / Star Wars crossover and that there are many here on fanfiction but please, take the time to read this. I've worked hard in my free time, at college, to get this up for you guys to enjoy and I hope you guys read it. Please leave a comment about how the first chapter is and I'll have the second chapter up sometime soon. Thanks guys!**

* * *

_Magic is Force: Chapter 1_

Wind swept across the plain, making the trees dance in the sunlight. The Nimora river bended and weaved across the land, the water rippling downstream. In the sky, birds flew traveling into the white clouds. Creatures of the day scurried to and fro. Squirrels gathering nuts in preparation for the winter, and deer resting in the field. A stray deer began walking towards its herd when it sensed something and looked off into the sky. Nothing appeared to be wrong with the sky that it had come to known. The only worry it had to fear from the sky were the large bird like creatures with claws and teeth and breathed fire. But there was none, yet why did it feel that there was something in the sky.

The deer continued to stare off into the sky when all of sudden a loud noise wracked its ears and a blinding light darkened its vision. The air pressed down upon it and was thrown back by an unknown gust of wind. The deer was thrown several feet away from its herd; after a few moments it was back on its feet with fear and confusion rippling its mind. Shaking its head from side to side to clear the confusion and blinking its eyes, readjusting to the light.

Acquiring its senses, the deer surveyed the area looking for the source of the explosion. The other deer ran off towards the woods on the far side of the plain; the deer was all alone. It turned its attention back towards where it first saw the light and saw a creature laying on the ground. The deer approached the creature and saw that it looked very similar to the beings that had hunted it since its birth into the world. The being began to stir, feeling the breeze coming across its person. Fear broke into the deer's heart, it did not wish to be hunted again and so it turned away from the creature and ran away attempting to put enough distance between it and the hunter. The person wore black robes on top of a set of armor. A belt was lashed around his waist, and attached to it was a metal cylinder with an opening on one end and knobs running along it. His eyelids were closed, but underneath his eyes moved rapidly as dreams filled his mind of past events.

Above the sky of Alderaan, Starfighters raced across the sky shooting turbolasers of green, red, and blue. Men were shouting out their war cries along with the shrieks of agony and despair. Thermal explosions shook the air sending vibrations across the battlefield. Transport ships landed dropping reinforcements while medics mounted them, carrying wounded men on stretchers. A Republic capital ship had just entered orbit releasing a barrage of lasers towards a Sith flagship. A soldier ran across the field, dodging blaster fire, attempting to reach the forward command post.

He passed several soldiers pinned down against mechanized soldiers. One soldier fell to a shot in the chest. Two soldiers with vibroblades sliced through the droids armor, severing its motor. A droid threw one of the soldiers several meters back into a tree crushing his skull. A third droid brought up its arm reading its blaster, but it was destroyed by an explosion that erupted from a soldier's thermal detonator.

The soldier couldn't stop to help them. _If you stop running Eaon your dead!_ He continued to run, his emotions begging him to turn back to help. He couldn't though, he needed to get to the command post to report important information, of the battle, to his commanding officers. Eaon just managed to duck underneath a stray blaster bolt just before it hit his head. He fell to the ground and rolled over a small ledge dropping him into a group of six enemy soldiers. They turned to him and after a few seconds recognized him as a Republic soldier. Eaon grabbed his blaster pistol from his waste and began to fire into the group. He managed to fell two soldiers before the rest understood their dilemma. The Sith soldiers raised their rifles aiming towards Eaon. He ran towards the nearest soldier grabbing his wrist and twisted his arm immobilizing him. He maneuvered the man making him face his companions as they just pulled off the first round of blaster shots. The shots made contact with the soldier that Eaon had used as a shield. Throwing the dead man to the ground, Eaon raised his pistol again and shot at the remaining soldiers. They fell towards the ground in a heap of blood and gore. Eaon was breathing heavily letting the adrenaline to settle down within him. He surveyed his surroundings making sure that no other soldiers were around before he holstered his pistol._ Eaon, you must move!_ Not doubting his conscious, Eaon one again began to run.

He barely ran for barely a minute before an odd feeling came upon him. A pressure laid upon his mind. This pressure he could feel was that of malice and discord. It was so palpable that Eaon could taste it. And all of a sudden, Eaon stopped dead in his tracks. An emotion began to well up in his heart and mind. He felt this emotion throughout the entire his time on the battlefield but his feeling, this pressure, intensified that feeling making it stronger. Eaon's body began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't sustain his composure anymore, his legs buckled underneath him sending him to the ground. Thoughts erupted into his mind,"_Will I die? Will my family be alright? My comrades, they are all dead… Oh god, I don't want to die. I don't want to die… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_"Eaon screamed until his voice cracked. The force eased up slightly and Eaon heard the footsteps of someone approaching him. A voice echoed across the distance and into his ears.

"That thing which squirms in you like a worm is fear that you feel." The person released a maniacal chuckle. "Fear destroys the weak and leaves them an empty shell. Fear shows us who we truly are. And fear has shown that you are a coward."

Eaon turned his head in the direction of the voice. A man, garbed in black armor and a cloak clasped around his back, walked towards him swinging a lightsaber. The blade was the color of human blood. The fear in his heart grew even stronger. _No no no no, I don't want to die. _He looked up at the man and noticed one distinct feature to him, his eyes. The man's irises glowed as if they were imbued with fire. His eyes displayed power and with it brought even more fear. The man waved his hand and the pressure that was placed upon Eaon's mind lifted. His mood changed greatly, the fear that once plagued him was diminishing. Adrenaline begin to replace it within his body.

An evil grin weaved itself upon the armored man's face. He held out his hand and made a gesture indicating that he was summoning Eaon. "Come, I will show you true fear." He then followed into an en guard position with his lightsaber held above his head.

_Don't listen to him. Gain control of yourself, Eaon_. The soldier, with great effort pushed himself onto his feet. Mustering what confidence he had left, Eaon charged the armored man, bringing his blaster rifle up and aiming it towards his attacker. He wanted to kill this man quickly or else he would surely fall to him. He pulled the trigger releasing blue lasers heading towards the man. The man brought his blade up in front of the oncoming lasers. As the lasers met the blade, the beams of energy flew off into different directions. The attacker moved the red blade across his chest blocking another blaster bolt sending it right back towards Eaon. The laser caught him in the shoulder sending him sprawling towards the ground. The soldier gripped his shoulder, and cried out in agony. Pain ran through his body as the bolt ate through his flesh and burned it upon contact. A force gripped his body bringing him back to his feet. The man in black armor had his arm stretched out, his hand forming in a way as if it was holding an object. The pressure on the soldier tightened and he tried to move; his body would not listen. His arms and legs did not respond to his mind. He stared towards the man in black as he approached him. His body moved against his command and he was lowered to his knees.

The pressure on his mind from earlier returned, festering the fear and making it explode into a torrent of anguish. The man approached Eaon and deep from his throat produced a high pitch maniacal laugh. "What is it that you fear?" The demented man said. He brought his lightsaber back pointing it to Eaon's heart. "Give me the pleasure of making you scream in agony and sorrow." Tears began to fall down Eaon's eyes, knowing that this was the end to his sanity and life. The fear continued to grow and grow and he saw the man bring his blade towards his chest. He closed his eyes waiting for the impending doom.

Darkness enveloped him and felt himself being swallowed by the fear that had grown within his being_. I don't want to die. _The fear grasped around his soul crushing it, trying to extinguish what little life remained_. I don't want to die._ His spirit crushed and defeated, all that was left for him to do was fear as the last bit of life ebbed away_. I don't want to die…_

From somewhere, another presence filled his mind, melding it with his own. The fear that plagued him was driven back by this external force. Confidence returned to him and the worries began to wash away. He opened his eyes to see his attacker being launched several meters away into a tree. The tree splintered from the impact making it bend into an odd angle. A figure stepped into Eaon's view. A man, also garbed in black robes and armor, had his arm outstretched towards the attacker. Eaon got to his feet and faced his savior.

The man's face was concealed by a mask and a synthetic voice came from it, "Are you alright trooper?"

The man's voice, regardless of its alteration due to the mask's voice modulator, had a tenderness to it. He could hear the man's worries for Eaon ripple off of him. "I'm alright sir." He replied. The man in the mask gave a nod and turned his attention to away towards Eaon's aggressor. "No longer shall you take another life, Sith!" The man shouted towards the assailant. The Sith recovered from the attack. Upon seeing the man that had humiliated him, the Sith's face contorted with rage and malevolence. He reactivated his lightsaber, brought it back and threw it towards the newcomer. Eaon couldn't even imagine how fast the lightsaber flew in the air, he could hardly follow it. He barely had time to warn his savior when he heard the igniting of a second lightsaber and in a blur of yellow light the man brought up his own lightsaber to deflect the Sith's.

"I will destroy you Jedi. I will make you rue the day you challenged a Lord of the Sith!"

The Sith raised his hand and with the Force, he pulled his lightsaber back into his grip. The man came to stand in front of Eaon and held his yellow-bladed lightsaber in preparation for the impending brawl.

"I'll distract the Sith. You get out of here."

"But sir, I can fight." Replied Eaon. Now that the Sith's mind trick was removed from him, he wanted to assist the Jedi.

"No, he will obliterate you if you try."

"But I want to fight-" His voice got lost in his throat when the Jedi turned to face Eaon, the lifeless mask staring back at him.

"Do you want to die?" The Jedi asked.

Eaon was about to reply but the emotions he felt earlier stirred slightly within his heart. Yes the Sith's mind trick affected his emotions and intensified them. However, the emotions that ran through him earlier were his. The thought of death was something he thought he came to terms with but now he wasn't sure.

"I need you to live." Replied the synthetic voice. Eaon gazed back at the Jedi, the mask was devoid of emotion but his voice full of it. Eaon nodded and turned away from the Jedi and began to put distance between the two. After several minutes he heard the faint sound of lightning crackling and the clash of lightsabers. Eaon hated the fact that he couldn't help the Force-user but he knew he would only be a bother. He was grateful though to him. He didn't want to die, and the Jedi was his means to escape it. If he ever saw the Jedi again Eaon planned to thank him for saving his life.

Both Force-users advanced towards each other, not one making the first move. They circled each other, stepping over corpses and metal rubbish but maintaining an equal distance between them. The Sith raised his hand and a bolt of lightning erupted from his fingertips. The lightning danced across the field towards the Jedi. The Jedi raised his own hand and the space in front of him distorted. The lightning met the distorted space and as if water hitting a rock, the lightning passed around him leaving the Jedi unharmed. The Sith sent more bolts of lightning at the Jedi, intending to break though the Jedi's barrier. The Jedi dodged a series of bolts jumping about the area, performing aerobatic flips.

The Sith was becoming more enraged. He howled and sent a furry of lightning bolts in a wide spread, narrowing the Jedi's ability to dodge. The Jedi flipped backwards narrowly missing a bolt. Before he could land on his feet, the Sith threw a ball of energy, hitting the Jedi in the chest. The wave sent the Jedi through the air into a tree. The tree cracked and the Jedi fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Trying to regain his footing, the Jedi barely had to react before he saw the Sith in the air, falling towards him with his lightsaber held above his head. The Jedi reached for his lightsaber and brought it up just in time to block the Sith's attack.

The strength behind the Sith's strike was great. He pushed the Jedi back and launched a series of powerful strikes. One was intended to slice off his arm but the Jedi managed to kick the Sith in the stomach making him recoil. The Sith jumped to the side and with the Force pushed off, the ground cracking underneath his feet. He momentarily left the ground and sailed across the air. He swung his lightsaber up vertically in order to slice the Jedi in two. The Jedi side-stepped the attack and with the Force, pushed the Sith away sending him into the ground. Recovering, furry and raged contorted the Sith's face. He screamed a blood-curling cry. Electricity began to run down his arms and converged on his fingertips. Veins popped around his neck and his eyes glowed blood red. The purple electric sparks turned red. He raised his arms above his head. "DIE JEDI!"

Red lightning burst forth from his hands and ran into the sky and it raced towards the Jedi. The Jedi deactivated his lightsaber, and brought both hands up forming another Force-barrier. The red lightning made contact with the barrier and shattered it. Pain poured all over the Jedi's body. His muscles convulsed violently. The flesh underneath his armor began to blister and burn. He fell to the ground crying out in agony. The pain subsided and the lightning ended. His muscles continued to shake, his vision obscured as blots of color filled his vision.

"Do you feel fear now Jedi? Come and let me show you more!" The Sith screamed from across the field. The sound of electricity burst forth through the air and another wave of lightning made contact with the Jedi. The pain returned and he felt himself convulsing wildly. After several minutes the lightning stopped.

The Jedi laid on the ground, doubled over. He took several breaths trying to calm himself. His mask began to short circuit causing his visor to darken. He pressed a button on the side of the mask and a short series of clicks occurred. The Jedi brought his hands, cupping the mask and removed it from his face. His cheeks were angled with a broad jaw line. Shoulder-length brown hair swept across his eyes. A scar ran from the bridge of his nose down to his mouth. Blood, produced from a gash over the right eye, ran down the side of his face. But what was most defined were his deep, iridescent blue eyes. The Jedi managed to rise to his feet but felt numb, lifeless. His arms hung low to his sides.

The Sith spared the Jedi no time to recover, he charged at his lifelong enemy. This blow would finish this fight, he was sure of it. Using the Force, he dashed across the field. He appeared no more than a blur to anyone, if they were witnessing this fight. As he neared the Jedi, he swung his lightsaber towards his head planning to decapitate him. The Jedi still did not respond, his lightning attacks must have done the trick. The Sith's lightsaber came closer and closer to meeting the Jedi's neck. Just before he decapitated the Jedi's head, he felt a pressure push against his saber. It increased and increased and he felt his arms begin to constrict. Barely an inch from killing his enemy, his arms stopped dead in the air. The Sith snarled with anger and tried to move his arms, but the pressure increased, holding his arms into place. No amount of force he could muster could break the grip.

At that moment, he felt his insides being pushed up into his chest and pain overwhelmed him. He looked down to see the Jedi's fist strike his abdomen. He still couldn't free his arms. The Jedi punched again, and again, and again. The Sith let out of a gasp as the air in his lungs escaped him and blood began to fall from the side of his mouth. His arms still wouldn't obey his command, the Jedi used the Force to hold his arms in place. He received several strikes to the face, splitting his lip. Each punch was harder than the last. The Jedi display much ferocity which was abnormal. The Jedi ended his barrage with a Force-kick to the stomach, making the Sith Lord double over. He coughed up blood, some spatter got on the Jedi's face. The Force-user backed up and bent forward, cupping his hands and the space between them distorted. The Sith could sense the energy accumulating. He still couldn't move his arms. No one was strong enough to hold a person, let alone a Lord of the Sith, in stasis. Then to his surprise, he heard the crackle of electricity and saw lightning wrapping around the ball of energy. A Jedi using lightning? Preposterous! The fools were restricted from using lightning, it brought them close to the Darkside. Why would a Jedi dare use it?

The Jedi looked up at the Sith, peering into his blood-red eyes, looking for something. After several minutes he smiled. The words that came out of his mouth left him stunned, "You're asking yourself 'why would a Jedi use lightning if it's against his order?' It's simple really…" He left the statement unfinished and the ball of lightning grew wilder. "…I'm not a Jedi, and I never will be."

The Force-user launched the ball of energy into the center of the Sith's chest. The pressure that held his arms into place disappeared and he felt himself being launched into the air. He flew back thirty feet before he felt himself smash into a crashed, burning transport shuttle. He hit the ground hard, panting heavily. Electric shocks were sent through his body making his muscles move uncontrollably. His skin burned and blistered from the electric currents. Anger grew within him, rage filled his eyes. The Sith Lord drew on the power of the Darkside, using his pain, anger and rage to numb the injuries done to him. Veins popped along his head and neck. The words of the Force-User repeated in his mind, _Not a Jedi._ His words were filled with anger and malice and he yelled them out. "Not a Jedi?! Bah! Who do you think you are? Whether you're a Jedi, an exiled Sith's apprentice or whatever you claim yourself not to be, mark my words for you will be destroyed by MY hands!"

The Force-User stood his ground and watched as the Sith Lord raised himself to his full height. He could sense the darkness growing in the vicinity around the Dark Lord. The Sith roared and a pressure fell upon the entire area. It shook the trees and the ground. A gust of wind appeared suddenly, whipping the Force-user's robes and hair. Metal from the downed transport shuttle began to buckle and bend from the sheer power emitting from the Sith. The Force-user felt his body stiffen and feel heavy due to the intensity of the Darkside. Red sparks of electricity erupted randomly around the battlefield, crackling and leaping from one spot to another. They all came together and converged above the Sith Lord, his arms stretched out above his head towards the sky. Words came from the Sith's mouth but they were alien to him. He knew though that the Sith was weaving some sort of spell; the lightning soon gained a dark hue to it. As the sinister warrior continued to chant, dark energy pulsed from the vortex. The Force-user wasn't sure what was going on but he wouldn't let the Sith complete the dark ritual.

He closed his eyes, focused on the Force, and attempted to gather as much strength as possible to deliver a final blow. Casting out his conscious, he searched for the Dark and Light energies around him. He drew upon the wounded around the battlefield, taking in their fear and pain. He gathered strength from the dying, converting their life force it into his own. The darkness grew wild within him. Bringing his conscious back he concentrated on centering himself, letting his dark emotions diminish allowing him to control the Darkside. Igniting his lightsaber, the Force-user transferred the power inside him into the blade. It shimmered, a black aura wrapped around the blade coating it with dark energy while the yellow began to glow brighter.

The Sith Lord clenched his hands and the lightning that floated above him disappeared in a flash of light. A large shockwave soon followed causing trees to crack and break into splinters. The Sith drew out his lightsaber and activated it. This time however, the red blade did not appear but a blade the color of darkness. Sparks of lightning engrossed the blade wrapping along its length like vines. "…The powers of the Darkside are far stronger than your tricks. I don't care who you are…I want you do die." Whatever the Sith accomplished with the ritual it not only provided him with power; it gave his voice a deep, ominous sound to it. It sounded as if many other voices joined together with his own.

The Force-user was worried, no longer did he sense the life of his enemy, but multiple entities residing within him. He must have tried to summon the ghosts of the dead to provide him with power. He would not falter though, he had to kill him before the Sith Lord could cause more harm to the people of Alderaan. He strengthened his resolve, preparing to make his final strike.

The space around the Sith lit up in a blaze of lightning. He raised his lightsaber above his head, gathering his strength. The ground cracked underneath his feet as he leaped from his position and sailed through the air towards the Force-user.

Across the field, the Force-user saw his attacker charge him. He gathered the Force and used it to launch himself towards the Sith. The two warriors met in the middle of the field, their lightsabers clashing into each other. Upon impact, lightning and dark energy lashed out, destroying the landscape. Deep gashes appeared where lightning struck. The trees groaned in agony. Rocks and broken trees began to float into the air around the combatants. The Force-user resisted the Sith's attempt to push his lightsaber out of the way. Reaching out, he gathered strength from the surrounding environment to fuel his attack. His lightsaber burned brighter, the dark aura poured profusely out from his blade. The Sith's blade began to lose ground; he pressed harder attempting to gain the upper-hand. The Sith snarled and pressed back; the crackle of lightning from his blade grew intense causing discharges to occur. The two were dead-locked for what seemed like minutes, not one willing to give up. Removing one hand from his blade, the Sith threw his hand out, lightning coursing through his fingers. The Force-user, in order to defend himself, also removed a hand from his blade; he used the Force as a shield and attempted to repel the oncoming attack. The torrents of power clashed with each other causing energies to spiral out of control. The Force-user held his ground keeping the lightning at bay but it was too strong. He had to hold out. He reached for the last bit of energy left in reserve and tried to sustain the shield. Darkness and lightning raced across the field intertwining with each other, forming a ring around the two men. A shroud of darkness fell over them, obscuring their surroundings. Underneath their feet a circle of light appeared, bright and radiating. Somewhere a force gripped the warriors and pulled them away. The Force-user felt himself float in space for a moment before falling into the light. As he passed into the void, the darkness he sensed from the Sith vanished. He could not sense him anymore, wondering what had happened. All of a sudden, a presence pressed against his mind. The Force-user threw up mental barriers in an attempt to ward himself in case if it was the Sith's. The presence demolished his defenses and entered his mind, shifting through his thoughts. The attack was unbearable. He screamed with pain as the force delved deeper into his conscious, going through the memories of his life. Any attempt to retake control was impossible; the being had complete control over him. The inquisition felt like it lasted for hours when it only actually lasted for several minutes. Once the presence completed its search of the man's mind, it withdrew from him slightly and sent out feelings of peace and tranquility into his conscious. Somewhere from the white void, a voice resonated. _You who have traveled from another world, protect Alagaesia in its darkest hour. Defend it against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it._ The Force-user tried to turn his head struggling to find the source of the voice. The presence soon faded from his mind into nothing. He was alone, falling in space. As he floated an image of a boy entered his mind. He did not know him nor remembered seeing him in his life. The light that had surrounded him soon turned into darkness, the image of the brown haired boy vanishing with the light.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Questioning Journey

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took a while to get it posted, my time at college is divided between work, extra-curriculars, friends, and my own interests. In response to a review that was posted about the first chapter: 1) The main character is not a Jedi or a Sith. He will explain later on who he is. 2) I understood how some might have gotten confused when the story switched b/w the Sith and main character. I wanted to keep the main character's name aloof to give him a sense of mystery. His name is addressed in this chapter though, so wahoo! And 3) I know there were some grammatical errors, I'm not a writing major - in fact I'm a social studies major :p. I tried better this time to lower the amount of typo's and grammatical issues. Thanks for the reviews guys, they help out when writing the chapters! Criticism is always appreciated, helps me become a better writer. So now, sit back, relax and enjoy the new chapter! Leave a review and favorite this fanfiction and tell your friends :D**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 2

When the Force-user regained consciousness, he was laying down in a field of grass, with an occasional tree protruding from the earth. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light as the sky turned to twilight. He sat up and felt his muscles protest to the movement, wincing as his muscles constricted. He rolled his arms and shoulders attempting to loosen them. Finally gaining aware of his senses, the Force-user stared at his surroundings. The area was not worn from thermal detonations and the bodies of dead soldiers did not lay upon the ground. No starship flew across the sky and no capital ship was to be seen.

_Where am I? _The Force-user thought to himself. _This doesn't look like Alderaan_. Reaching down to his utility belt, he lifted open a pouch and pulled out a comlink. Pressing a button, the comlink came to life with a series of beeps and clicks.

"Forward Command Post, this is Captain Karn of the 321st, does anyone read me?" Static came through the speaker of the comlink. Karn waited several seconds before speaking into the communication device. When no one responded, Karn spoke into the comlink again, "Forward Command Post, this is Captain Karn. Status report." Once again, static came through the receiver. Anxiety began to swell within him when no one answered his call. He paused for several minutes, hoping a voice would break the static. When none did, Karn clicked the comlink off and returned it to his utility belt. "Shunfa, what the heck is going? Where am I?"

Karn hoisted himself up from the ground gaining a better perspective of his surroundings. He stood on top of a grassy knoll and saw a river to his right. Stars began showing themselves and a moon rose high into the sky, illuminating the landscape. Unsure if he was the only one in the area, Karn stretched out his mind. He could sense the animals in the nearby trees, the bugs worming around in the ground, a flock of birds flying above him. Pushing out farther, he continued to only sense the life essence of animals. Feeling sure that no one was nearby, Karn retracted his conscious. "Not one single soul." Karn said to himself. He turned around on the spot several times trying to figure out where he was supposed to go, but where was he supposed to go. It's not like he could go up and talk to someone. He was all alone. And being alone, that feeling of being lonely, was something Karn hated – even as a child. A memory rose to the surface of his mind of a time, long since passed.

_Karn grew up in the slums of__Coruscant, with his mother and younger brother. He lived in a small one floor housing complex. His mother worked in a manufacturing warehouse, owned by Sebada the Hutt, working as a deck hand on the production floor. However his younger brother, who possessed supernatural abilities, was found to be force-sensitive. At the age of ten, his brother was admitted to the Jedi Academy for training, leaving him and their mother. About six years after his brother had left to join the Jedi Order, Karn's mother came home one day escorted by several men, armed with blaster pistols. He rushed to the door to greet his mother as he always did but when he saw the armed men, he stopped._

"Mom what's going on?" _He asked with a worried look to his face._

_ His mother approached him, tears began to fill her eyes, and her voice shook_. "I have to go away for a while Karn."

"Go away? What do you mean go away?"

"The amount of credits I was earning isn't enough to keep paying off the lease for the home. Sebada is threatening to evict."

_The thought of having to leave his home after living in it for his entire life weighed heavily on him. He didn't want to leave, it held to many memories of him, his younger brother and their mother enjoying life together._

"I'll get a job too!" _He replied immediately to his mother._ "I'll help pay for the lease so we can say here together." _His mother stared up at him and a slight smile filled her face._

"I appreciate your jester Karn but you won't have to worry. I met with Sebada and discussed the issue about the house and we came to an agreement."

_Joy leaped into him as he heard the words come from her mouth. That feeling though fell away though as he saw the sadness distort his mother's face. The tears that his mother held back finally flowed down her face. Concerned, Karn brought his mother in close wrapping his arms around her._

"Mother… what's wrong?" _He asked and the tears that fell from his mother's eyes increased and her body began to shiver, her emotions running frantically._

"The agreement was that in return for paying off the lease, I would have to work as Sebada's personal slave." _She said between large intakes of breath._

_ Shock overtook him, and Karn fell into disbelief. He heard how the Hutts treated their slaves and servants as personal play things, forcing their will onto them. The thoughts of what the Hutt would do to his mother made Karn's blood boil with rage. He pulled his mother close, embracing her tightly._

"NO! I won't let them take you mom! We can stay here together, I'll get a job, I'll find credits in order to pay off the lease. You're not going with them." His mother sobbed in his embrace and he could feel her tears wet his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in return. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

"Enough of this." _One of Sebada's men said. _

_Karn heard the footsteps of the armed men come up to them and felt hands grip his arms. Jumping up in a blind rage, Karn began to strike at the armed guards. He punched one of Sebada's men in the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. He felt hands grip him from behind and brought his elbow backwards making contact with another man's nose. Before he could continue his onslaught, three men jumped onto Karn holding him. A man approached him and brought his fist up striking Karn's face. Pain shot through him and colored dots appeared in his vision. Another punch landed on his stomach, making him double over. Several more strikes were done to his face, blood trickling down from his split lit. The man assaulting Karn, grabbed him by the hair and threw him onto the ground where he landed his final strike by kicking him in the ribs. Karn gasped for breath as air escaped his lungs. He laid their on the ground battered and bruised. _

"Get her out of here!" _A man said. The last thing Karn saw before he fell unconscious was Sebada's men taking his mother away out of the house, her cries begging them to let her go followed. The door closed and only silence remained. Karn began to crawl to the door, while his vision began to fade. He reached up to press a button on the doors command module before his body gave out and fell onto the cold floor, unconscious_.

Pushing the memories back into his mind, Karn focused at the task at hand. He had to find out where he was and how he got here. Karn turned about on the spot one more time looking across the darkened land. There was no indication of a person, town, or city on the horizon, giving him an idea where to start walking. After contemplating for several minutes, he finally decided his course of action. Karn's plan was to follow the river for a certain time hoping that a town would appear or a person stopped to refresh themselves.

Before he set out, Karn made sure that he had his equipment with him. He checked his utility belt, lifting up each pouch checking their contents. He felt his lightsaber hanging to his belt. He couldn't not, however, find his second one. Karn began searching in a twenty foot radius from where he landed on the ground. It was hard searching for his second lightsaber when it was so hard to see at night, even with the moon providing some amount of light. He spent about fifteen minutes before he checked around the base of one of the trees when he saw it.

Lifting it up, he checked to see if it was damaged, running his hands up and down the metal cylinder. When he felt no screw or plate out of place, the only thing left to do was to ignite it and see if it was still functioning. Karn flipped a switch at the base of the hilt. The darkness was illuminated by the lightsaber's yellow blade. Karn gazed at the blade making sure that the internal parts did not mess with its length, or intensity. Turning his attention to the tree he found the lightsaber at, he jumped up and cut through a tree branch. He felt nothing as the blade cut through the wood. The piece of wood fell to the ground with a thump, its end smoldering from the lightsaber's touch. _At least you're working properly._ He deactivated his lightsaber and belted it to his waist.

Making his way across the field, he came up to the river. He bent down, stuck his hands into the river and wiped water across his face. The cool liquid felt relaxing against his skin and drank some before wiping his hands dry on his robes. Gazing off into the far distant horizon, he gathered his courage and took his first step into the unknown.

The air grew colder as the night grew longer. Crickets were producing their soft music, as it echoed in chorus with others. The water rippled down the river, going off to parts unknown. Minutes passed and Karn began to wonder about the events that had transpired. _So what happened exactly? I know for a fact that I was on Alderaan, there's no question about it. The Sith Empire had taken a frontal assault against the capital city, Aldera, and I was assigned as captain of the 321__st__ infantry regiment with orders to hold the Sith's landing party in the surrounding area. There was the soldier who I saved and then the confrontation of the Sith Lord. I remember everything… So how did I get here?_

Karn spent some time replaying the events in his mind trying to recall what happened after he and the Sith clashed. He came up with several different scenarios but none of them were even possible. Only one seemed to fit: _The Force must have brought me here. It must have caused some sort of temporal shift transporting me off Alderaan. It is the only plausible explanation. But even then, it's a stretch._ The Force can do incredible things, Karn new that for a fact. The Force could pull and push objects, create lightning, heal wounds, alter a person's physical attributes making them run faster, jump higher, and fight harder. It even has the ability to crush an opponent's will and destroy them. But, for it to bend the laws of space and time, it just doesn't seem possible. _But if it was the Force, then it must have a purpose for me being here. Wherever _here _is._ Karn continued to walk along the river for what seemed to be hours before a sense of accomplishment filled him.

Off in the horizon, Karn could make out the faint glow of lights of a town. A spark kindled inside him. He finally found civilization. Joy welled up within him, no longer would he have to feel alone; but also the answers he hoped to find would be in that town. He doubled his pace, no longer walking, going into a run anxious on arriving to the town. As he closed the distance, the lights of the town grew brighter and brighter. After running for thirty minutes Karn was about a mile outside the city. He ran faster and faster as apprehension built.

All of a sudden, Karn saw his vision go dark. Alarmed, he stopped running and felt disorientated being blind. He felt his conscious being pulled out of his body and flying towards the direction of the town. He saw images as his mind soared over the city surveying the town. His mind was being pulled towards the center of town where an odd mass was conglomerated. As his mind grew closer to the mass, it became more defined and he felt his heart sink to his stomach. In the center of town was a pile of bodies that consisted of men, women, and children. They lay broken and decrepit. The force that pulled at his mind, guided him to a section of the town where two men were fighting strange creatures:

_ A brown haired boy was fighting off a tall, black, horned beast. A second man was fighting off another creature, just as equally terrifying. The boy locked an arrow onto a bow and shot at the creature that was baring down on him. The creature raised a shield blocking the arrow. The boy attempted to shoot again but the brute tackled him to the grown preventing him from shooting. Dodging the creatures axe, the boy got to his feet to see his companion injured by the second beast. He ran towards the creature attacking it to draw its attention. Both creatures now charged after the boy as he led them away from his companion. He ran off into the town down alleyways, attempting to lose them. However, he turned down one alleyway to find it a dead-end. As he tried to run out the way he came in the two creatures entered the alleyway, axes raised. Fear cloaked his mind. He was like a rat caught in a corner by cats._

The imaged faded and he felt his mind return to his body. As his vision returned, Karn had several seconds to process the apparition he had just witnessed. Whatever was happening in that town, the boy and man he saw were in trouble. Before he knew it he was running at an increased speed, using the Force to increase his movement. The final mile to the town swept by in a matter of seconds. Off in the distance, Karn heard the sound of an explosion. Fear rose in him, wondering what had happened to the boy.

He approached the city gate and bolted right through it, heading to the center of town. As he ran down the main street, he came into the city square where the mound of bodies lay. He looked around and did not see the boy nor the companion that the he was with. He recalled from his vision the way the boy headed and charged on. Weaving in and out of alleyways, Karn turned a corner to find two charred, dead bodies. He recalled from the vision that these were the two that were chasing the boy. He stepped around them, taking care not to tread on them. He looked on down the alleyway to see another body lying on the ground. He came up to it and flipped it over revealing the boy.

The boy was of average height, brown hair and dark eyebrows. He was lean with a muscular build. His cheekbones were prominent and the line of his jaw sharp. Karn checked the boys pulse by placing his fingers on his neck where a vein protruded. After several seconds, he could feel the rhythm of a faint heartbeat. A light from his peripheral vision caught his attention. The faint light was coming from the boy's right hand. Turning the boy's hand over, a silver, diffused spiral oval marking was glowing. Curiosity was gnawing at him as to what the source of the light was. After several seconds, the light disappeared leaving the oval mark the same color as the boy's skin, as if it was a birth mark or scar.

Grabbing the boy, Karn propped him up against a wall of a house when he sense a presence coming towards them. Karn whipped around just in time to see the boy's companion coming at him with a drawn blade. Sidestepping the blade, Karn backed up to gain a better look at the man. He was certainly older than him; he had short silver hair and a long, silver beard. He possessed a long sword in one hand and a carved staff in the other with symbols etched into it, which Karn did not recognize. The elderly man ran towards him, sword raised. He dodged the strike by back stepping; the man advanced again with a lunge towards Karn's chest. Focusing on the blade, Karn waited until he man was full into his lunge before he sidestepped and advanced towards the elder. Gripping his hands, Karn swept his leg underneath the man's making him lose balance and fall to the ground. The man fell and let out loud grunt as he fell on his arm. After some difficulty, he managed to get back up to his feet weapons raised. Karn prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat, falling into the Echani stance; his legs spread apart, hands open prepared to grapple and block the opponent if need be.

The two men stared each other down for several seconds before the boy's companion began to circle to Karn's left side. Karn went the opposite direction, keeping the same amount of distance between them. The man stopped when he was directly in front of the boy. _All he is doing is protecting the boy. Just tell him that he is safe and that you don't mean him harm._ The man was preparing himself to charge forward before Karn interjected.

"The boy is fine. He doesn't seem to have any injuries, I checked him. He's just unconscious."

The man stopped dead in his tracks, a look of bewilderment and disbelief showed on his face. He tilted his head slightly to get a look at the boy's condition. After a few seconds he returned to face Karn.

"Who are you?" The man said in a stern voice.

"I mean you or the boy no harm, if that is what you're wondering."

"I hope you'll understand that I won't accept such words from a stranger. Especially from one so soon after an Urgal attack."

"Urgals?" Karnart asked confused. These 'Urgals' didn't sound familiar to him, even after associating himself with the creatures and indigenous people that have been recorded in the republic records. Still that doesn't mean there isn't a group that hasn't been cataloged.

"Yes, Urgals. Those things lying on the ground over." He nodded to the charred bodies. "Did you kill them?" He asked.

"No I did not. They were dead the moment I found the boy." A look of shock came over the old man's face and Karn saw it. Wanting to make the situation less hostile, Karn lowered his guard, returning to his standing position. He man took note of his change but made no indication himself that he would lower his weapons.

"Listen, I know this situation that just occurred puts me in a bad light but you must believe me. I hold no ill will to you or your companion. I've been lost, traveling along a river for the past couple of hours trying to find a town. When I came here, you and the boy were already being attacked. I was checking for survivors when I found the boy lying unconscious on the ground, and the two creatures dead."

The man continued to stare at Karn, judging him. He still did not lower his guard, wanting to think things through without being caught off guard. Karn saw the man turn his face toward the night sky as if looking for something. Karn wasn't sure what he was doing. After several minutes, he was beginning to wonder if the man wouldn't believe his story but to his surprise, the man gave a low grunt, and began to lower his sword and staff.

"What is it that you want?" The elder asked.

"Answers." Was Karn's only response.

"Pray tell, what answers are you looking for?"

Karn thought about the question over in his head. Should he come out and explain the fact that he was a man from a different world. No that would only make him more suspicious. He would have to choose his answers carefully. For some reason, the Force showed him a vision of the boy and this companion. He looked over at the boy, sitting unconscious against the wall. He looked very familiar but couldn't place him. After several seconds, something clicked somewhere in his mind. He remembered the events after his clash with the Sith and before waking up on the grassy knoll. The image of the same boy was shown to him when he fell through the dark abyss. The Force was guiding him to this boy, that's now certain. He returned his gaze back to the man. "I've come from a great distance and I'm trying to discover where I am." He said truthfully.

The man continued to gaze at Karn, trying to discern if his response was adequate enough to put the issue to rest. After a few seconds, the old man finally spoke. "Very well, if it is answers you seek then I can help-" The man began to fall forward on weak knees. Karn ran up and caught him as he fell into his arms. He sat him down next to the boy and felt something cold slide down his hand. Karn looked down to see his hand coated in blood. Searching for the source of the blood, his eyes laid upon a wound on the old man's arm where a large gash was exposed through ripped cloth. The man must have been injured by one of the Urgal's.

He examined the wound, checking to see how deep the gash was. He gripped the man's arm holding it in place. A painful groan resonated from the man's throat. "Blast it all, be careful." He said. He attempted to pull his arm free but Karn held him place. "Let go of me, I'll be fine." The man urged.

"Are you mad?" Karn said. "If this isn't treated soon, you may lose a serious amount of blood or worse it may become infected. It needs tended too." The wound was long but it didn't go too far into the muscle. Bone wasn't exposed which was a good sign. No serious veins were severed; a simple fix. A stir of movement caught his attention as he saw the boy begin to regain consciousness. His eyelids opened, revealing a pair of brown eyes. Confusion and disorientation swept across his face as he saw the man sitting next to him in pain, Karn tending to his wound.

"Brom, what's going on?" He said confused.

"It's nothing. One of those cursed Urgals was able to get the better of me."

He looked towards the dead Urgals. Karn could sense the confusion in him, wondering what had happened. He returned to Brom. "Who's he?" He asked pointing to Karn.

"A passerby."

"Does he have a name?"

"He has yet to reveal that."

Karn gazed up from the wound, meeting both the men's faces. "My name is Karn."

The boy seemed to relax a bit, seeing the confusion begin to diminish from him. "My name is Eragon." The boy said.

Karn inclined his head to him and returned his attention to the elderly man's wound. He could have healed it with the Force. It wouldn't have taken long. But he held back from doing so. He didn't want to shock the two men in case they had never seen anything like the Force before. He reached into one of the pouches in his belt, pulling out a wrapped bacta patch. He unwrapped the strip and placed it on the man's wound.

"What is this?" The man said.

"It's a bandage." Karn said keeping it as plain as simple. "Do you have a name?"

He did not answer for several seconds. "Name's Brom."

He strapped the bandage on, making sure it was secure before he finally decided to deem it adequate enough.

Karn stood up offering his hand out to the man. The man gripped his forearm and pulled himself up. The boy came up but his attention was diverted somewhere else. He looked up into the sky. Strong emotions seeped from Eragon, Karn could sense it, but there was something off. He could sense Eragon's emotions and mind but he also felt the emotions and consciousness of another. It wasn't Brom's. It was wild and angry.

"Eragon," The man said, bring Eragon's attention back, "let's go find Cadoc and Snowfire and be off. We cannot linger long or else a chance for a band of Urgals to appear." The boy nodded and he and Brom began walking out of the alleyway. Karn followed up behind the two.

"Who's Cadoc and Snowfire?" Karn said.

"Our horses." Eragon said. The three spent some time in the city searching for their steeds. They did not split up, under Brom's orders, for fear of stray Urgals lingering in the town. Sometime after starting the search, the three found a white stallion drinking from a water trough. Brom approached the beast, and grabbed hold of the reins not allowing it the chance to escape. He stroke the stallion's mane and patted its neck. Then soon after they found a light bay horse trotting up and down one of the side streets. As it saw the men, the horse came up and stopped in front of Eragon, and neighed acknowledging its owner. Eragon, like Brom, grabbed hold of the reins and stroke the beast's neck. They led the horses to the center of town and mounted their saddles.

"The horses won't be able to carry two fully grown men. We'll have to find you your own, Karn, if you want to keep up with us." Brom said. The man possessed an aura of authority as he sat upon Snowfire, Karn noticed.

"That's fine with me. If we cannot, I do not mind running alongside you." He said. A perplexing look appeared on both Brom and Eragon's face.

"We will be galloping for most of the night, putting distance between us and this town. Do you really think you can keep up with us?"

With the Force, he could sustain his energy for as long as he needed. And he could use it to make himself run faster. "I do believe I can." The two men continued to stare at Karn in disbelief. They probably never saw someone ever keep pace with horses on foot.

"Very well. Let's get moving. Eragon, tell Saphira that we will be meeting her in an hour." Brom said.

_Saphira_? _Who's this Saphira? There was only the three of them_. Karn thought to himself. He saw Eragon's attention go back to the sky. He looked up too wondering what he could possibly be looking at. The night sky was dark revealing nothing other than the stars and the outline of clouds. The moon continuing to shine bright. He was about to give up when he thought he saw something move across the night sky and disappeared into the clouds. He wasn't sure what it was he just saw.

He heard the hooves of the horses begin to move and saw Brom and Eragon driving the horses to one of the gates leading out of town. Karn ran after them trying to keep up with the two but they were gaining distance. Drawing on the Force, Karn directed it to the muscles in his legs. His speed doubled. The gap between him and the two riders were decreasing. After several minutes, he caught up with the two men. He saw Eragon look back at him in a surprised manor. Brom, in the lead, peered back and he took had a look similar to Eragon's. As the muscles in his legs began to strain Karn poured the Force into them, feeling his muscles become refreshed with energy. They continued into the night for some time. Karn gazed out on the landscape to find them running along a large section of mountains in the far distance. They must have been quite large. Several miles away, he could make out the outline of another section of forest. Brom pulled the reins on Snowfire bringing him next to Eragon.

"Ask Saphira to scout for a secluded area where we can rest for the night." He yelled over the wind. Eragon nodded and once again, Karn could sense the conscious of another coming from Eragon. After several minutes, Eragon replied back to Brom. "There's an area about ten minutes out, hidden in the forest. We can rest there." They headed off towards the forest on their right. As the open landscape changed becoming populated by trees, they entered into the enclosed world of the forest. Eragon and Brom dismounted the horses, walking them through the trees. They walked until they fell upon a meadow, large enough to support several small homes.

Brom handed the reins to Eragon and walked over to Karn. He drew his sword once more, and pointed it at him. A sense of alarm swept over him. He thought the matter was settled earlier in the town.

"What's the meaning of this Brom?" He said.

"I need to be sure that you mean us no harm." He replied.

"Is my word not good enough for you?"

"No it is not. I need you to speak the Ancient Language, only then can I be sure."

Karn was taken aback. "The what?"

"The ancient language. It governs the laws of the land. It is impossible to lie in the Ancient Language because words spoken in the language are unquestionably true."

Karn wasn't sure what he was talking about. He had never heard of such a thing existing before in the known galaxy. Once again, the unknown faced him and he felt insecure. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Nevertheless, he needed their trust if he was going to get anywhere in figuring out where he was and how he could get back home. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well. What must I do?"

Brom repeated a series of words that sounded alien to him. The words rolled off Brom's tongue and a sense of power followed with them. Karn had Brom repeat the words once more before he repeated the words back. He caught Eragon's expression and it was constricted. He could feel Eragon's unease about him and Brom's for that matter. Taking a deep breath, Karn repeated the words that Brom had spoken to him. "_Fricai onr eka eddyr, eka weohnata néiat haina ono._" I am a friend, and I will not harm you. He also repeated a series of words preventing him from divulging any information that Brom and Eragon would speak of to him. As the last syllable left his mouth, a shiver ran down the course of his spine. _What was that?_ Karn thought to himself. The stress and worry that Brom and Eragon harbored dissolved instantly. Brom sheathed his sword into its scabbard and walked over to Eragon.

Brom and Eragon unstrapped the saddles from the horses and laid them upon the cold ground. They tied them off to a section of tree with the reins not letting them wonder off to far. They collected several rocks from the surrounding area and made a fire ring. Eragon collected branches of wood for kindling. After several minutes, a fire was born and Eragon was nurturing it making it grow. Brom brought out pots and bowls placing them around the fire.

"Eragon, you may tell Saphira that it's okay to come down now." Brom said. Eragon's expression grew with joy and smiled. _Again with this Saphira. Who is Saphira? _Karn thought to himself. Eragon looked up into the sky again. A conscious melded with Eragon's once again. Karn was about to ask his question but a vibration filled the air stopping him. _Thump._ He could feel the air constrict around him. _Thump._ A wind fell upon the camp. Karn looked up into the sky and the roar of a large beast followed. Silhouetted by the light of the moon was a large creature with mighty wings, a long tail, and an elongated neck with a snake head attached. Horns protruded from the head. The creatures outline grew larger as it descended towards the camp, fear gripped Karn. Coming in fast, the creature's wing expanded slowing its descend and then folded them into its body as it fell the remaining ten feet. As it landed on four muscular legs, the ground shook. The fire brightened the sapphire scales that ran along its body. Sharp talons clawed the earth as it walked towards the men. The creature opened its maw revealing a row of sharp teeth, the size of long knives. It lowered its head showing a big sapphire eye looking over the camp. Eragon ran up to the creature, Karn was half tempted to stop him for fear that it might attack them. What surprised him though was that as Eragon ran up to the creature, he wrapped his arms around its neck hugging it. The creature gave of a low humming sound as it welcomed the boy's embrace. Catching his worried look, Eragon turned to Karn. "Don't be worried. Karn this is Saphira, my dragon. She won't harm you."

Karn continued to stare at the dragon in fear, even after Eragon said that it wouldn't harm him. The dragon brought its large head over, a large sapphire eye gazing at him. Regardless of the fear he felt, Karn stood his ground and stared directly back. Suddenly a conscious pressed against his, trying to gain access. Falling back on his training, Karn threw up barriers protecting his thoughts from the conscious. It nudged a little at his barriers but not directly strike against them. Curiosity stemmed from the conscious wanting to learn more about him. Reluctantly, he lowered some of his barriers, just enough to let thoughts pass between the two. The conscious was alien to him but it was very strong. It seeped into his conscious. A feminine voice echoed into his mind. _So you are the one that came to my partner's rescue and helped the old man's wound?_

_I am._ Replied Karn. Emotions sprung forth from the dragon, but one was gratitude for saving its partner.

_I thank you. Those two seem to always find themselves in trouble when I'm not around. If you hadn't shown up, I would have descended upon the town and burned it to the ground out of anger because of their carelessness._ The dragon said.

_It is of no consequence. I'm just glad I could assist. My name is Karn._

_And I am Saphira._ So this was the being that Karn could sense from Eragon. The dragon wasn't just a mindless creature, but an actual thinking being. Awe struck him, this was the first time he had ever encounter such a thing. Saphira continued to stare at Karn and then she suddenly opened her maw, once again, revealing her teeth. Karn hesitated slightly, feeling slightly apprehensive.

_My, what bright and sharp teeth you have. I'm sure you could bite through any object with them._ He odd noise came from the dragon. Karn wasn't sure what it was but it reminded him of someone chuckling_. _Saphira returned her attention to Eragon. _I like him._

Eragon's thoughts echoed through Saphira's. _You'll like anyone that flatters you_. He said in a condescending tone.

_If it wasn't for him, you and Brom may not have gotten out of that town. _Saphira said and a puff a smoke left her nostrils. Eragon glared at the dragon with a disgruntled look, but scratched a portion of Saphira's scales behind her head. She shook her head shrugging him away. _Stop that! It tickles._ Eragon smiled and laughed a little. Karn chuckled slightly at the sight. Eragon turned his attention to Brom who was preparing dinner by the fire. "Brom there are some things I need to ask you."

Preparing a broth for them to eat, Brom glanced up to the boy. "Now's not the time Eragon. We must eat first and rest. Tomorrow we make for the village of Daret." Eragon left Saphira's side and made his way towards Brom. "I've been thinking back about the Urgals in Yazuac. I wasn't sure at first how I killed them but now I know. I used magic, didn't I? It makes sense, the arrow I shot glowed blue and then exploded as it hit one of them." _Magic_? Karn thought to himself. Brom stopped what he was doing and looked up at Eragon with an angered look to his face. The tension in the air grew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eragon said.

"Because I felt that you weren't ready to handle magic." Brom said in a rough voice.

"Why not? I was able to do it in Yazuac."

"You do not know the fundamentals of magic in this world boy. Magic is a power that you cannot yet control. You could have died earlier Eragon. You're fortunate enough to only fall unconscious."

Karn could sense the emotions rising in each person. Eragon no longer felt weak anymore having to rely on his physical strength to tackle obstacles. With this newfound supernatural ability, he could become stronger. However, Brom was worried for the boy. He was too young to understand the repercussions magic had on the human body. He wanted to wait until the time was right to teach him. Unfortunately, he no longer had that option.

"I want to learn more about magic, Brom." The boy pleaded.

Standing up so his eyes were level with the boy's, Brom answered. "Again now is not the time. It is late and we must rest. If you can wait until tomorrow when we are on the road, I will explain magic to you then. Not now though. Understood?" After several long seconds, Eragon gave up and nodded. He moved around the bonfire and sat on the ground, Saphira coming up behind him and sprawled out across the ground, stretching like a cat. Karn did the same, he sat down next to the fire basking in its warmth. Brom passed a bowl of warm broth around to both Eragon and Karn. He returned back to his spot and began eating the broth. The broth was delicious as Karn downed the warm contents. He humbly accepted another bowl when Brom offered him a second. The men said nothing as they ate the soup. Once they were done, they cleaned out their bowls and laid out their bed rolls. Eragon pulled out a spare from his saddle bags and tossed it over to Karn. He thanked the boy and rolled it out. He unstrapped his utility belt laying it next to him, but unhooked his lightsabers, keeping them close just in case they were ambushed in the middle of the night. Eragon laid his bedroll next to Saphira and she raised her wing and used it like a canvas to cover Eragon from the world. Brom laid off farther away from the group, facing away from the fire. Karn closed his eyes, trying to let sleep take him. As he felt himself drift into unconsciousness, a memory of his past entered his mind:

_He was standing at the front of the Jedi Temple, asking for an audience with his brother. He knew that a Jedi could persuade Sebada to let his mother go and his younger brother may be able to help. A Jedi met him asking the purpose of his visit. After Karn stated his reasons for visiting, the Jedi indicated that his brother was not available and was undergoing his studies. Karn wasn't going to let this stop him. He began to walk past the Jedi but before he could get far, a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. He turned around to face the Jedi. He refused to let him in and turned him away. Karn left, but he kept on returning everyday attempting to gain access to see his brother. For over a week, he would arrive at the Temple only to be stopped by the Jedi. Rage filled him, directed towards the Jedi. Was this how the Jedi acted towards family? They shut them out? He began to wonder if his brother even cared that he was trying to see him. Did he care if their mother was a slave to a Hutt? He returned one last time, and once again he was rejected from seeing his brother. He was done with them. After days of hoping that his younger brother may be able to help, he was met with defeat. He returned to his home; going to a cot he laid face down into a pillow and wept tears. What was he supposed to do? He was alone, once again._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was so long. When I finished it, it was 10 pages long and over 6000 words. It was insane! I just didn't know where to stop so I kept on writing and writing. I intend to make my chapters somewhere between 3500 - 5500 words long. Not to short that you guys don't get any fulfillment from it but just long that it drags on and on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! My week this week is fairly open, but between fencing, homework, and friends, I won't probably be able to get another chapter up until sometime later this week, Wednesday-Fridayish. Anyway, leave a review on what you guys think and favorite the fanfiction. Thanks guys! "D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Force Revealed

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Wahoo! Now I'm sorry it took me a while to get it up, I have had college work to do and hanging out with friends and my awesome girlfriend. Also, I just didn't know where to stop with this chapter. When I noticed that I was nearly at 10,000 words (yikes!) I decided that I had to call it quits. I won't be able to get another chapter up until sometime next week so I guess having a larger chapter offsets not having a chapter uploaded over the weekend :P. Anyway, please rest and relax guys and be sure to review, follow, and favorite the story!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 3

The first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon, bringing with it the new day. Eragon felt light hit his eyes making him squint hard, trying to blot out the sun. The dreariness of sleep began to wash away and Eragon woke up. The world around him was coated in a shade of blue. It took him a moment to remember that Saphira used her wing to cover him from the elements. He belly rose up and down with each intake of breath, feeling it against his back. He lightly patted her underbelly, making her aware it was daybreak. She brought her large head over and peered at him with a large sapphire eye.

_Good morning little one._ Her voice echoed in his mind.

_Morning_. He stretched his muscles feeling them sore from yesterday's events. He batted at Saphira's wing, making her lift it up allowing him to leave. He got to his feet and stretched his leg muscles, they too feeling sore. He looked over the campsite, catching sight of Karn and Brom. Both men were still asleep. Eragon found it humorous that he was the only one up so early when Brom had intended to leave at daybreak. Yesterday's events must have been rough on both men. Eragon approached the old man, knelt down and shook his shoulder. Brom's eyes opened up, blinking to readjust to the light. He looked up towards Eragon with a tired look on his face.

"What time of the day is it?" Brom asked. He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

"Barely a few minutes have passed since the sun rose." He replied. Brom had rummaged through his saddlebags, which were lying next to him, and pulled out his wooden pipe and a pouch filled with dead leaves. He grabbed a pinch-full of the leaves and placed them into the opened end of the pipe. He reached over to the smoldering bonfire, picked up a stick with an ember still on it and brought it to the opened end, igniting the leaves. Brom breathed in, filling his lungs with the smoke. After few a seconds the old man exhaled the smoke releasing it into the air, watching it rise into the sky. Eragon's eyes fell onto his arm where he sustained a gruesome injury the other.

"How's your arm feeling today?" He asked.

He must have been thinking to himself because when Eragon questioned him about his wound, Brom sort of shook his head bringing him out of his thoughts. He peered down at his arm and moved it about. "It feels well to be honest. The pain has mostly subsided. There's a slight soreness every time I move it in an odd position."

Eragon was relieved knowing that Brom's injury wasn't hindering him. He might be able to get use of it back before the end of the day. Brom pulled at the bacta patch, trying to get a look at his wound. Eragon was about to protest when Brom removed it. Eragon was taken aback at Brom's wound. The skin that was sliced open, due to the Urgals axe, was nearly healed. The skin had closed together nicely forming a long, white line along the entire bicep. The skin was slightly red but overall looked perfectly healed. Brom rubbed the new patch of skin testing it; when it did not split open again, Brom gave it a light smack and smirked.

"Whatever that bandaged did, it certainly did the job." Brom remarked.

"I'd say so as well." Eragon agreed. "I've never seen anything heal that fast before."

"Neither have I."

"Where do you think Karn got it?" Eragon asked inquisitively.

Brom turned his gaze over to Karn, who was still sleeping on his bedroll. He watched him for a few seconds before making his comment. "I don't know Eragon. I've never heard of such objects with incredible healing capabilities." He paused for a moment before continuing. "To be honest Eragon, the boy makes me suspicious, regardless if he was able to spoke freely in the Ancient Language. Have you noticed his attire?"

Eragon examined Karn's garb. The robes he wore were not normal to peasant's or noble's attire. On top of that was the armor placed over the cloth, it covered his torso and abdomen. He wore a set of gauntlets on his hands, and greaves protecting his thigh and calves. He wore black leather boots, complementing the rest of his equally black attire. What made Eragon most curious though were the two metal cylinders that laid beside him. _I wonder what those are._ He thought to himself.

"He does seem a bit off." He finally said to Brom.

The old man nodded. "Also Eragon, I believe he is skilled at fighting and a magician."

"What makes you consider that possibility?" He said confused.

"When you were unconscious, Karn was tending to you. I did not know at the time what he was doing. I assumed he was either a bandit or a slaver, searching for trinkets to sell or survivors from the attack. I approached him without alerting his presence and attempted to strike at him. He all of a sudden dodged my attack and I attempted to run him off. Every swing of my sword, he dodged it with great speed. He even managed to throw me onto the ground." He also discussed the moment when Brom interrogated Karn demanding to know who he was and where he was coming from; Karn did not directly answer Brom's questions.

Eragon was perplexed at Brom's words. He had known that Brom was a capable fighter after the sparring they had performed on their travels from Carvahall. His body could remember the strikes he received from the old man. But for him to be defeated so easily and not land a mark on the man. It was hard to believe.

"And him being a magician?" He asked.

"The way he was able to keep up with us on foot. No man is ever capable of such a thing. The only race with the abilities to keep with a horse are the elves. But clearly he is no elf, which makes me assume is that he can perform magic. If that's the case, we have a dangerous person in our company, and we must be wary of him. He could be a threat."

Eragon returned his gaze back towards Karn. He did not seem to be an evil person. Why would someone of ill will come to the aid of a boy and an injured man? The question puzzled him. Perhaps Karn wasn't all that he claimed to be. Perhaps whatever he wanted kept secret, he had good reason too.

_Saphira, what are your views about him?_ He stretched out his mind to her conscious.

_He's done nothing wrong to harm us. He went to aid you and Brom when he did not even know you. It shows that he is good-hearted. Also when I touched his mind I sensed his resolve, it was strong as a mountain. And if he does have secrets, he will reveal them in time. One does not erect a house in a day. It takes time._

He found her words very enlightening and agreed with them. _You're wise beyond your age Saphira._

He heard her hum in her chest, appreciating the compliment.

"He's done nothing so far to make us question him." He said towards Brom. "Saphira believes that he is good-willed and will explain himself in time. I agree with her on the subject." Brom diverted his stare between the two of them. Making one last look at the sleeping boy, he let out a tired sigh.

"Bah, very well. We shall see what Karn does as he travels with us. I want to find out more about him though." The old man stated.

Eragon was glad to let the matter end. However, he too was wanting to discover more about Karn: who he was, where he came from, how he fought, and how he was able to use magic. Speaking of the matter related to magic, "Brom, will you teach me more about magic?" He asked him. The old man tapped his pipe against his arm letting the ashes of the leaves fall to the ground. Raising to his feet, a look of purpose appeared on his face.

"Yes Eragon, today I will properly teach you how to use magic. I will drill you with information and I want you to remember every little piece of information I impart to you. Is that understood?"

A smile grew on his face. He had always wondered what it would be like to use magic, and now he was getting that chance. A smile grew on his face as determination filled his eyes. "I will not let you down Brom," He said. The old man gave an approving nod liking Eragon's response. He went over to their bags and began to pull out food for breakfast.

"Go wake up Karn, Eragon."

Eragon did what Brom asked and walked over to Karn. He bent over and shook his arm. Karn didn't wake up. Eragon shook his arm again with some force. Karn's eyes shot open his hand came up and clenched his tunic holding him in place, while his other hand reached one of the metal cylinders bringing it up holding it against his head. Confusion filled him wondering what had just happened. He wasn't sure what the man was going to do to him with the metal cylinder but didn't make any motion to retaliate. Karn did not release his grip from his tunic. He heard Brom rush to his side and a growl emanated from Saphira. After a few moments, Karn released his grip from Eragon's tunic. He dropped the metal cylinder and began to breathe heavily.

"So-sorry Eragon." He said between breaths. He continued to breathe heavily and ran a hand over his face concealing a portion of it.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked.

"I had a wicked dream." He replied.

The confusion welled up inside Eragon, melted away from him as understanding filled the void instead. He could feel Saphira's muscles relax when she saw her partner was no longer in danger. Brom stood beside Eragon for a couple of seconds making sure nothing happened. He passed Eragon a look that said 'I told you so.' Eragon disregarded the man and went over and grabbed a slice of bread and some cheese and brought it back to Karn for him to eat. He accepted it with gratefulness. He too took a slice of bread and cheese and gnawed on the food. The camp was silent for some time before Saphira stretched out her mind to him, Brom and Karn, allowing her thoughts heard.

_How wicked was this dream of yours?_ She asked Karn. Curiosity built up in Eragon's chest. He wondered if Karn would answer the question seeing as how he failed to properly answer Brom's the other day. Karn stopped eating his breakfast, deciding how to answer her question. Eragon was nearly done eating his food before Karn spoke up.

"It wasn't a dream actually. I was reliving a memory from my past." He said.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, taking the opportunity to see if Karn would continue. He did.

"My mother was taken, before my very eyes, to become a slave to a corrupted businessman. I was eighteen at the time. I had a younger brother who left our home attempting to… to become a soldier. I thought, maybe with his help we could free our mother. I tried searching for him one day at their barracks but the officers turned me away. I pleaded them to let me in and see him but they refused. I returned to the barracks for nearly two weeks and to no avail was I able to see my brother. I gave up soon after. I felt…" He stopped himself and refused to go any further. He bit off a piece of bread and cheese trying to avoid the subject.

Eragon felt saddened to hear about Karn's past. It must have been hard to see his mother taken away from him to become some man's personal slave. Slavery in Alagaesia was permitted in some parts of the Empire and he heard tales from some of the traveling merchants venturing to Carvahall about the slave trade. The thought of one's freedom being taken away with a signing of paper irked. He couldn't imagine what a fate like that would be like. He was fortunate that he was able to remain free, being his own person.

"My apologize." Was all Eragon said. He wasn't sure what else to say other than those words.

"It is not your fault." He said. "There was nothing I could do. I was weak and unable to help her."

"What ever happened after that?"

Karn thought to himself collecting his thoughts. "I left home, and tried to figure out how to save my mother's freedom. My brother wasn't able to help, so I had to find a solution myself."

_Did you succeed in your task?_ Saphira interjected into the conversation.

Karn brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. And remained silent. He did not speak up for a few minutes. His mind receded from Saphira's touch indicating he was done discussing about his past. Eragon was disappointed, he hoped he could learn more about Karn. The camp fire grew silent again aside from Brom beginning to stamp out the bonfire and turning his attention to the saddlebags. Eragon didn't want this unease to continue throughout the day. He wanted them all to engage with each other with conversation. Deciding to change up the subject, he asked Karn a less personal question.

"How old are you, exactly Karn?"

Karn was taken aback by his question. It seemed he didn't think anyone would care to answer such a trivial question. He released his legs letting them fall to the ground. "I'm currently in the middle of my second decade. So I am twenty-five years old."

Eragon wasn't surprised by his answer. His physical appearance gave him the impression that he was at least close or a little over his own age. Eragon was sixteen years of age so there wasn't that far of a difference between the two.

"And you Eragon?" Karn asked in return.

"I'm sixteen. Just reached the coming of age to be an adult from where I come from."

"Where was that?"

"A small village to the north by the Spine called Carvahall."

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the place." Karn replied.

"It's actually quite a small village so I'm not surprised if many people hear about it. I worked on a small farm with my Uncle Garrow and cousin, Roran."

"You don't have a mother?" He asked curiously.

The question hit Eragon like a ton of mortar. Eragon never knew his mother - Selena. She died sometime after giving birth to him and her brother Garrow took Eragon under him. He had always wished he could see his mother but he had to live off the description that his uncle described her to him. Selena was of a medium height, with a pretty smile, and a soft, tender expression on her face. Her long brown hair would drape across her face, obscuring her brown eyes. Two physical features that Eragon inherited from her.

"No. She died sometime after I was born." He said in a hushed voice.

"My condolences." Karn said in remorse.

Eragon nodded. The two made small talk before Brom walked up to them.

"If you two are done with your merriment, it's time we be off."

Eragon made an effort to begin packing up his bedroll. As did Karn. They packed up their belongings and strapped them to the saddlebags. Brom strapped Snowfire's saddle on, and Eragon did likewise with his saddles but on Cadoc. The two men mounted the horses and began to lead them from the meadow back onto the open expanse of land. Saphira took to the sky as she always did on their trips between hiding spot to hiding spot. Karn followed up behind the two. The company were finally on their way to Daret.

Karn walked alongside the two men, as they made their way along the road. He felt bad about this morning suddenly attacking Eragon. The memory of his past haunted him, even up till now. It was enjoyable though explaining himself to Eragon. The boy seemed to understand him or at least give him the benefit of the doubt. However, some of their questions were too personal and Karn refused to discuss them. Even back in his own universe, Karn did not speak of his past – it was his sign of weakness which he despised. He only opened himself up to a small select few that he considered friends. He wasn't ready to divulge that part of his life. Not yet at least; maybe as time passes he will open himself and explain himself. The trio managed to find a dirt path created by the passing of time as people, horses and wagons traveled along it. The men followed the path for some time before Brom spoke up.

"So Eragon, are you ready to begin your training in magic?"

Eragon's demeanor brightened up, having been somewhat diminished since that morning. "Yes I am!"

Karn also felt his attention be renewed as he listened in on the conversation. Interested to see if this 'magic' was similar to the Force.

"Good. Then let us begin. Magic is dictated by your knowledge of the ancient language, the language of the Elves. Speaking the words, releases the power stored within you. The more words you know in the ancient language, the possibilities that you can do with magic are endless."

_Language determines your ability? That seems problematic._ Karn thought to himself. The Force requires no language to be used. Force-users used their will to shape the Force for a specific purpose.

Brom continued to speak, "I know you have little to no knowledge of the ancient language. And as such we will have to educate you on it. But it is curious how you killed the Urgals."

Eragon sat on Cadoc recollecting his thoughts before answering. "Well actually, I did use a word when I shot my arrow. I felt an odd sensation ripple through me and a word entered my mind. I think was… Brisingr. Yes it was brisingr. When I said it, my arrow glowed blue and an explosion of fire occurred."

"Brisingr in the ancient language means 'fire'. But that is also the very name of it, its true name: brisingr. If you know the true name of an object, you can control it and bend it to your will."

"What do you mean, true name?" Karn asked the question this time.

Brom peered over to him. "Every object, every person has a 'true name.' A person's true name is a group of words in the ancient language that summarizes that person's existence. Knowing someone's true name gives you power over them."

Karn was processing all the information from Brom. This magic, the 'ancient language,' was something entirely different compared to the Force. The pieces were beginning to fall into place. Karn knew for a fact that he no longer was in the same universe as his. But it was odd, if this world was infused with magic, one would assume that the Force wouldn't exist. If the Force didn't exist, he wouldn't have been able to sense the lives of people and creatures around him; he wouldn't be able to move as fast as he could. Yet somehow he was able to use the Force, and not only that, he could sense it. Or sense something similar to it around him. He returned his attention to Brom's lecture.

"Magic is common in those individuals who are attuned with it. The Elves are beings born with magic. Thus every member of their race is capable to use it. Dragons are attuned with it as well. And through the Dragons, their Riders have the ability to use magic."

Karn could see the excitement in Eragon's eyes. Not to mention he could sense the emotions radiating from him, learning that he could use magic. Saphira also was giving off emotions similar to Eragon. Both must have be feeling proud about themselves.

"Is it just the Elves, dragons, and Dragon Riders that can use magic?" Eragon asked.

Brom looked somewhat taken aback at his words. "Of course not. Every race has the ability to use magic, but it is rare. Most people are lucky enough to have the ability to stretch out their minds to feel the thoughts of others. Others are able to fully use magic."

"Wait, I can read people's minds?" Eragon said surprised.

Brom let out a sight of disappointment. "Yes Eragon. Any magician has the ability to cast out their consciousness and read the minds of others and gain control over them by dominating their mind with yours. How are else you and Saphira able to talk to each other and sense each other's thoughts and feelings? "

_Sounds very familiar to some of the Darkside techniques that the Sith use with the Force._ Karn thought.

Eragon remained silent for a little while taking in the information. Then Eragon asked a serious question. "What happens if two or more magicians fight against each other, what happens then?"

Brom had retrieved his pipe and began smoking before answering the boy's question. Only after exhaling a puff of smoke did he answer. "If magicians face each other in combat then they enter into, something known as, a Magicians Duel. A Magicians Duel is dangerous and is something you do not want to get involved in." He warned. "The purpose is to break the opponent's mental barriers, forcing your way into their mind and taking control of it. Once you have gained control over the magician's mind, you are able to command him to do your will. It takes time to develop strong mental barriers in order to guard your mind."

_Again it all seems familiar how Jedi and Sith fight each other, trying to dominate each other's wills._ Karn made note of that important piece of information.

"There is several flaws to magic that you should be aware of Eragon. You can only use magic based on how much energy you have at your disposal at the current time. Magic uses your body's energy to fuel the magic. Simple spells require little strength, whereas complex spells require more energy. If you attempt to cast a spell that is beyond your ability to maintain, the spell will exhaust all your energy in order to perform the spell and eventually it'll exhaust your entire life force. In short, if you're unable to maintain the spell you die. The same goes for using magic at great distances: the closer you use magic, the less energy it requires to maintain. It's also the exact opposite: the farther away you use magic, the more energy it requires."

Eragon was silent for quite some time, and his attention was directed elsewhere. Karn could sense Saphira's mind meshing with Eragon's. After some time, a sense of realization struck a chord in the two minds. A shocked expression filled Eragon's face, and he asked another question.

"Brom, you're able to use magic aren't you. Saphira noticed that you were quite knowledgeable about magic. Only a person who has had experience with it could explain it."

Brom remained silent for some time while smoking his pipe. Feelings of shock filled Brom, Karn was able to feel. The old man was surprised how intuitive Saphira was and able to make the connection. Releasing another cloud of smoke, Brom spoke. "There was a time when I did practice the art of magic. But now I am just a storyteller whose purpose in life is to help train the last free Dragon Rider and free the land of Alagaesia from Galbatorix."

And finally the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Karn finally had his answer, _Alagaesia_. The word resonated in his mind. He now remembered the words spoken to him in the black abyss, _You who have traveled from another world, protect Alagaesia in its darkest hour. Defend it against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it._ He was so focused on his own realization that Karn nearly missed what Brom said.

"However, it appears that I'm not the only one who is capable of using magic it seems." He peered over to Karn with a judging look on his face. Eragon too watched the Force-user.

_Shunfa, do they know!?_ Karn stared at both men, he tried to maintain a calm disposition, but he was filled with shock.

"Karn, can you use magic?" Eragon asked. He continued to stare at Karn, not diverting his eyes. "That would explain how you were able to keep up with us on horseback right?"

What was he supposed to do now, lie to them about him not able to use the Force? They already saw him run just as fast as their mounts. Karn wouldn't be surprised if the old man became suspicious of his ability to dodge his attacks the other night. After receiving the visions of the boy, and the strange voice speak to him, Karn knew he was brought to this world for a reason, and that was to help this boy somehow. If he was going to assist Eragon, they needed to trust him. It seems he didn't have time to allow himself to open up to them.

Karn stopped walking during his train of though. Both Eragon and Brom pulled their steeds to a halt watching him. How would he even explain who he was? He went through different ideas on how to discuss the topic. He ultimately decided to be blunt. Taking a deep breath, Karn finally let himself be revealed to this new world.

"You are correct, I can use 'magic.' But not in the sense that you know Brom." He said to the old men. Brom gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I do not require the use of this ancient language, you speak of."

Brom sat upon Snowfire, perplexed. His eyes blinked several times as if he had heard something outrageous. He dismounted the horse not taking his eyes off Karn for a second and approached him. "What did you say?"

"I do not require the use of words to command magic."

"Show me." Was all Brom asked. Off in the distance, a set of large boulders laid upon the ground scattered about, each about half the size of Saphira. Brom raised his arm and pointed towards the boulders. "Raise them into the air."

Karn faced the rocks and did as Brom asked him. He gathered the Force stretching out across the distance and grasped the boulders. He raised his arm. Little resistance was met as the rocks ascended into the air, weighing hardly anything. They rose until they were about twenty feet off the ground before Karn lowered them, placing them in the hollowed out sections of the earth where they laid before he lifted them.

Releasing the Force, he turned to find Brom wide-eyed, his mouth agape somewhat. This was definitely something the man must not have never seen before. Shock and amazement ran through the man; Karn sensed it.

In a low whisper, Brom said, "You never used a single word to move the rocks."

"No." Karn replied.

"How is that possible?" Eragon chimed in. He took possessed a look of amazement seeing the display of power.

"How indeed." Repeated Brom.

Karn ran a hand through his hair and thought, '_Here is where the ball drops._'

"The reason why I require no use of language to command objects, is because I am not bound by the laws of your world."

"'Your World?'" Brom said questioningly.

"That is correct Brom," Karn stated and with great effort finished his sentence. "Your world, not mine… I am not of this world."

The gap in Brom's mouth grew wider at hearing his words. Eragon's eyes shot wide opened. Sensing Saphira's emotions, Karn could feel her own bewilderment. Understanding their confusion, Karn repeated himself one more time.

"I am not from this land that you call 'Alagaesia.' I'm come from a different world far away where we have our own 'magic.' It is called the Force."

Brom, after a few minutes shifting through the information, finally spoke. "You must be joking. There is no other world. It's just Alagaesia, the regions beyond the great sea to the west, and the unknown lands to the east."

Irritation began to well inside his chest. Karn knew that Brom may not have believed him but he has plenty of evidence to support his claim. "What about your arm, Brom? Has it healed? The bacta patch is sure to have healed that gash on your arm by now." He could sense Brom's emotions – confusion, shock, and disbelief filling him. "You just saw me raise the boulders without the use of _your_ ancient language. The Force requires no such thing. I'm not off this world. And to help drill that thought into your mind, I will show one last thing that proves me as otherworldly. But not here. Let us find some place to stop and rest, then I will show you."

The old man stood still, not moving an inch. After a few seconds, the man gathered his wits and remounted Snowfire. The traveled for another hour not talking. The emotions and thoughts that Karn felt from the two men were understandable. Questioning his words and their authenticity. The shock of seeing him do magic was indeed a blow to their reasoning. Never before had Brom seen such a thing, neither did Eragon for he was just learning about magic. He could sense their thoughts about what he had left to show them to prove that he was speaking the truth. After an hour of traveling, the company made camp down in a hollowed valley, some ways away from the main road. Saphira rejoined them and took up a position near Eragon. Karn stood in front of them so they could fully see him._ They'll have to believe me after this._ He reached down to his utility belt and unhooked the weapon at his side.

* * *

It was hard trying to process all the information at once. Eragon's brain was beginning to hurt. First the whole issue of magic, then to find out that the man that they were traveling with is supposedly from another world. It just didn't seem physically possible. And now Karn was supposed to show them something to prove his words. Saphira's mind touch with his own.

_What do you think he's going to do?_ Eragon thought to Saphira.

_I'm not sure. Whatever he does though, if he threaten your life, I will not hesitate to attack him. I will not let my partner of my mind and heart being taken away._ Eragon felt Saphira's emotions swirl around his conscious, reaffirming her words. He smiled and patted her side as a sign of gratitude. Karn had just stepped away from them so he was visible to Brom, Saphira, and himself. He unhooked one of the metal cylinders from his side. Eragon finally got a good look of it: small knobs ran down the length of it, mysterious as to their purpose. It reminded him of a blade hilt without the cross-guards. Both ends were hollowed out; however one end possessed a strip of metal that outlined the hole. Spreading his legs out as if going into an offensive stance, Karn clasped both hands around it and pressed one of the colored knobs. From the hollowed out end, a column of yellow light flew out and grew in size. The beam stopped until it was about three feet long. A faint noise emanated from the blade, sounding similar to 'hum'. Eragon's eyes lit up with amazement. He looked over and saw Brom's eye's filled with the same emotion as his.

"What is that?" Brom said pointing to the object.

"This Brom is a weapon from the world I come from. It is called a lightsaber and it is the deadliest weapon in all of existence." Karn specified. He twirled the weapon in his hand, the sound coming from the blade rose and fell in pitch with each movement. "The blade is made of pure energy and has the ability to cut through any material it touches." He pointed to their blades. "My blade can cut through yours as if it was nothing." He rose his finger, it directed to them." My blade can cut through your body without any resistance."

"It can cut through anything?" Eragon asked staring at the column of yellow light.

"Anything." Karn repeated himself.

Brom continued to gaze at the lightsaber in curiousity. He walked up to Karn and held out his hand. Karn handed the blade over letting Brom examine it. The words Brom spoke next were quick with amazement.

"It weighs hardly anything!" He moved it around feeling it up.

"Just do not let it touch anything you hold dear or you will regret it." Karn warned him.

Brom nodded and returned his attention to the lightsaber. He brought both hands up onto the hilt. Dropping into a fighting stance, Brom lunged through the air. He whipped the blade in an intrinsic display of slashes and parries. Eragon looked at his teacher in amazement, twirling around the field bringing the blade down on invisible enemies. The blade hummed with each movement. Brom stopped after a few minutes and returned the blade to Karn.

Eragon continued to stare at the blade in amazement and bewilderment. Karn noticed his longing to wield it. He too held it out for him. Eragon stepped forward and grasped the hilt. It was light, surprising light. He could feel no counterweight from the beam of light. He held the blade similar to Brom and Karn earlier, grasping it with two hands. Jumping forward, Eragon swung the blade forward across the space. It cut through the air with ease, no resistance what-so-ever. Indeed this blade was nothing ever before seen in Alagaesia. Eragon performed a series of strikes in different directions, pretending that enemies were around him. With each swing, he grew more amazed at the lightsaber. After several moments, a light coat of sweat was running down his face. He returned to Karn and handed his weapon back.

_So the other 'lightsaber', hooked on your belt, is the same yes?_ Saphira spoke.

Answering her question, Karn unhooked the second lightsaber from his belt. It was identical to the other lightsaber, a matching pair. However at one, the hilt had a coupling that looked like it went into the other end of the second lightsaber. Pressing one of the colored knobs, a second blade of yellow erupted from the hilt. Karn brought the blades together, a torrent of crackling noise rose as the blades touched. Flashes of light erupted from the blades. He swung the blades around in a series of exotic strikes, one blade striking before the other followed suit. Each strike grew faster and faster, soon becoming a blur of light. Karn brought his blades down striking the ground. The blades made a high pitch noise as it struck the earth. Two large deep grooves were left into ground and smoke began to rise. Eragon's mouth nearly dropped seeing the blades just cut through several feet of earth. Lowering himself, Karn completed a low sweeping strike before he brought the ends of the blade together. As the butts of the hilts met, Eragon heard a slight '_snap.'_ No longer was Karn holding his blades separately. The hilts joined together creating a larger metal cylinder – blades of yellow light at the opposite ends. Karn twirled the double-bladed lightsaber over his head, allowing it flow behind its back where it stopped.

"The blade is amazing." Eragon said with great enthusiasm. "It weighs hardly little and it fit well in my grip. The hilt is long enough for a person to use it as a two-handed sword but its light enough for one to fight with only one hand. I've never seen a blade like it in all of Alagaesia."

"I agree, it is very impressive. I have no doubt that it is an excellent weapon to use in battle. I must admit though, I mistook you for a fool Karn when you said you were not from Alagaesia, but I was wrong. I believe in what you said – you're not from Alagaesia."

Karn deactivated his lighsabers and uncoupled them returning to their separate identities. Locking them into place on his belt, Karn nodded his head to Brom.

Eragon stared at the man in amazement. Who would have thought that he would meet a person from a different world. Questions filled his mind, questions that Eragon yearned to ask Karn about. What was it like to live in his world? Were their other humans, elves, dwarves, and dragons living there? Did they have a king or queen ruling the land? Eragon's mind began to hurt.

Sensing his thoughts, Saphira nudged his back pushing him forward to Karn. _Saphira, what are you doing?!_

_Ask him your questions little one. I'm sure he won't mind._

Eragon wasn't sure what questions he wanted to ask first, he had so many. He made a mental list of some of the more serious questions he wanted to ask Karn. One question stood out amongst the rest though. The question itself actually perplexed him.

_Why? _He thought to himself.

_What's the matter Eragon?_ Said Saphira. Eragon forgot that her mind was still present hearing his thoughts.

_Why is he here? If he was from another world, why is Karn here then?_

Saphira pondered the question herself for some time before answering. _Ask him, and we shall find out._

Eragon reverted his attention to man. "Karn? Why are you here?" He asked.

Karn and Brom, who were talking about the lightsabers abilities, quieted down. Brom spoke up, "I was actually curious about that myself? Why are you here?" He repeated Eragon's question. Karn ran his hand through his hair and scratched his chin. He remained quiet for what seemed to be a few minutes. Eragon was about to speak, when Karn finally answered.

"It's a long complicated story. One that requires time to tell-."

Brom cut him off, "Time is something that we do not have right now. We cannot linger here any longer. We must reach Daret before week's end. Karn you may explain yourself as we travel along the road. Will that suffice?"

He stared at the old-storyteller and gave a silent answer by nodding to him.

"Alright, let us be off." The man ordered. Eragon mounted Cadoc and looked at Saphira. Her emotions of worry and irritability swept over him.

_I grow tired of having to hide myself then have to catch up to you at night. I fear that you, and the old man will get in trouble and I won't be there to protect you. It makes my scales itch just thinking about it._

_Well then don't_. Eragon thought to her. _We shall be fine. It is only until the night then we shall be together again._

He sent her his feelings of love trying to calm her. She hummed in response to his minds touch. They said their silent good-byes just before Brom spurred Snowfire forward. The company returned to the main road and headed west.

After a half hour riding, Brom maneuvered himself in his saddle facing, Karn. "Alright Karn, are you ready to explain yourself."

"Yes I am. I'll try as best as I can."

Eragon sat in his saddle as Karn began his tale of his arrival to Alegaesia. Karn stated though that he would have to explain and adapt some aspects about his world in order for him and Brom to comprehend it. After that Karn would explain the events leading up to his arrival in Yazuac. As the hours passed, Karn spoke of things that Eragon would never consider to be real. In Karn's world, there was a power similar to magic – known as the Force. It was a philosophical, binding, and omnipresent power that held enormous importance to two groups known as the 'Jedi' and 'Sith'. The Jedi used the power of Force as a tool to protect the innocents of a "country" known as The Republic. The Sith, however, used the Force as a weapon to destroy and conquer civilizations and was bent on destroying the Jedi. Eragon had difficulty grasping why the two sects fought against each other until Karn explained the two groups' philosophies. The Jedi saw the Sith as a blight upon the Republic, using something called the Darkside of the Force. Whereas the Sith wanted to stomp out the Jedi due to their hypocrisy in their Order, and thought of them as weak and needed to be eradicated.

Brom had cut into Karn's tale to explain how the Jedi and Sith seemed very similar to what happened with the Dragon Riders and Galbatorix. Karn, who did not know a thing about the land's history, asked Brom if he could regale the events surrounding the Dragon Riders; Brom was more than willing to tell the story of the Dragon Riders. Eragon had heard the tale of the Riders when Brom would tell it during some of Carvahall's feasts and events.

The elves came to Alagaësia from across the sea. At first, there was tension between the elves and the dragons, which soon escalated into war. Over time, the conditions of the war did not improve; they were worsened by every attack from either side. This problem was solved when an elf named Eragon found an abandoned white dragon egg and raised the hatchling, naming it Bid'Daum. Once Eragon's dragon had grown, the pair began traveling all over Alagaësia, creating peace treaties between the two races. They convinced both the elves and the dragons to form a union between the two races and the citizens of Alagaësia. The dragons and the elves both benefited from the peace: the dragons gained the ability to speak through telepathy and the elves became immortal. Eragon and Bid'Duam were the first of the Dragon Riders, with many more to follow.

Brom then explained how a rider, named Galbatorix, destroyed the Order after being rejected to receive a new dragon – his first being killed by Urgals. He took the Riders by surprise with his own group of devoted followers known as the Forsworn, to strike against the Order. Since then Galbatorix has claimed himself King of Alagaesia and established the Empire. Eragon found it very uncanny how the events in his world seemed very similar to that in Karn's world. He spent little time thinking about the idea when Karn continued with his tale.

Karn joined the Army of the Republic and fought against the Sith. After sometime he was promoted to the rank of captain and was given a position on the front lines. While defending the capital of a country called Alderaan, Karn fought against a Sith Lord. Eragon had to stop Karn and have him explain to him what a 'Sith Lord' was. Karn explained that in the Jedi and Sith Order, each had rankings just like a military force. The Sith Lords were one of the few high rankings an acolyte of the Darkside could achieve in the Sith Order. He returned to his story explaining that during the duel, the Force created some sort of pool of energy that grabbed and pulled him into it. He describe the events that occurred in the dark abyss, even the fact that a voice touched him explaining him his purpose in Alagaesia, and then found himself lying on a grassy knoll several leagues away from Yazuac. By the time, Karn finally finished telling his story, the sky was beginning to turn into twilight.

"So that's how you met up with us." Eragon said.

"Pretty much." Karn replied.

Brom, who the entire time smoked his pipe and kept quiet to himself except for some instances where he had to ask a question to clarify himself, spoke up. "It seems that there are greater forces at work here. Whatever brought you into this world Karn, brought you here because we need your assistance. The Riders are gone, save for Eragon and Saphira. We need them to defeat Galbatorix and free the land from his tyranny. And it appears we need your assistance to end him also. What worries me though is what the voice said to you, 'Defend Alagaesia against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it.' What did it mean by _beyond_?" He emphasized that last word with great weight.

Karn shook his head. "I know not what the voice spoke of. Your question Brom, is as good as mine."

The old storyteller produced a disgruntled grunt. "Did the voice say or show you anything else?"

"No, other than the image of Eragon when I was in the void."

_Why me?_ Eragon thought to himself. What was so special about him, other than the fact that he was a Dragon Rider? Were there greater forces at work that revolved around him and his actions? Eragon spent some time pondering over the thought. _Am I that really important to Alagaesia?_ The weight of the question seemed to churn his stomach and he all of a sudden began to feel sick. Continuing to think of the thought made his head hurt. He shook his head trying to push the thought and emotions aside. Karn turned to him, seeing his head jerk, and sent him a look of 'are you alright?' Eragon nodded and focused on the road. The trio continued on for another hour before Brom decided to veer off the path to look for a place to sleep for the night.

They settled down in a clearing half a league way from the rode and prepared the camp. They prepared a light dinner to eat that consisted of bread, and some leftover cooked meat. After Eragon had completed his food, Brom asked him to spar with him. That became their routine since they fled Carvahall; every night Brom and Eragon would spar practicing their swordsmanship until they were tired and bruised. Karn sat off to the side and observed the two strike at each other, trying to beat the other into submission. That night, Eragon received a new set of bruises, one on his high, two on his arms and one on the back of his head. In addition to the spar, Brom tossed Eragon a small pebble. He stared it the rock in his hand with curiosity.

"What am I supposed to do with this? He asked Brom.

The old man pulled out a piece of bread and began to chew on it. "I want you to try and make the pebble rise into the air with magic. The word in the ancient language used to make an object lift or rise is _reisa_." Brom went to lay on his bedroll as he continued to eat the slice of bread. Eragon focused on the rock thinking of the word that Brom had told him. He released the word from his lifts. "Reisa." The stone did not rise. He repeated the word. "Reisa." Once again the pebble remained still in the palm of his hand. "Reisa," he repeated a third time. To his regret, the pebble staid still. Frustration began to fill him. Eragon had hoped that by now the stone would have rose into the air. _How hard could it be to make a pebble rise when I made an explosion and killed two Urgals?_ He thought to himself. He spent some more time trying to get the pebble to rise from his hand. Every time resulted in failure.

Night had fallen and Eragon could hear the sound of wings flap against the wind. He felt Saphira's conscious and reached out to her. She opened up to him and their minds melded together. Eragon was glad to feel her mental embrace, it helped calm the frustration that was swimming in him.

_How was your flight Saphira?_

_The wind was far except for a light down draft that pushed me close to a passing traveler. I managed to regain altitude flying into the clouds before he could recognize me. How about you little one, tell me of your travels._

Eragon spent some time trying to retelling Karn's story. There were times he couldn't remember the words so Saphira would have to peer into his memories. Saphira was very interested in hearing the man's tale of dueling the Sith Lord. She was even more curious about Karn's tale in the void when he heard the voice.

_It seems that there may be forces at work._ She said after gathering her thoughts.

_Perhaps. It's been hard to mentally grasp the situation._ Eragon replied.

_Of course it is. We are still young and we do not know much of the world – let alone that of the beyond._

_I guess that's true._ Eragon said.

Saphira could still feel the frustration coming from the inner part of Eragon's mind._ What are you doing Eragon?_

_Brom's trying to make me lift a pebble using magic. It hasn't been quite fruitful._

Eragon could feel her conscious getting stronger as her presence neared the camp. Eragon could see her large mass in the sky flying towards them. Saphira descended and landed in the camp, her impact shaking the ground. Brom remained where he was on the bedroll, lounging or sleeping. Karn was also lying on his back and peered over to see what was going on.

_Again little one, this is a new experience for you. Did you honestly expect that the rock would rise on your first try?_

Feeling his pride hurt a little, he rebutted, "I was able to use magic in Yazuac! I can do it now." He said both through mind and voice. He began to grow frustrated again. His emotions fuming out.

"Having trouble?"

Karn situated himself so he was laying on his side and facing him and Saphira.

"It's nothing." Eragon said and focused on the pebble. His pride was beginning to show itself. Saphira laid down right behind Eragon, letting him lean back onto her side.

"Reisa." Eragon said. The pebble didn't rise. He scowled. "Reisa!"

Eragon's body began to shake, it wasn't his doing. He realized that Saphira was taking short deep breaths and producing a low rasping noise from her throat. Eragon realized that she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" His voice rose.

_I find it humorous that a Dragon Rider is yelling at a rock._

His frustration was beginning to boil over. He pulled his mind away from Saphira slightly not wanting to hear her thoughts at the moment. _Why isn't this cursed rock listening?_ No longer caring Eragon threw the rock, venting out his frustration. Eragon didn't realize though how hard he threw it until he saw how fast it was going. It flew through the air heading towards Karn. The frustration he felt was replaced with concern.

"Karn watch out!" He yelled.

The rock continued to sail across the distance between him and Karn. Just before it hit Karn's head, the rock stopped dead in the air. Relief washed over Eragon. He was lucky that Karn could use the Force. The Force-user reached out with his hand and plucked the rock out of the air. He stood up and walked over towards Eragon. Using the Force, Karn made the rock rise off his hand and it floated down until it was level with Eragon's eyes. He opened up his palm and the stone fell into it.

"I apologize Karn, I didn't mean to do that. I was just irritated." Eragon said. He lowered his head avoiding the man's eyes, feeling embarrassed. A chuckle left Karn's throat. Eragon looked up to see him smiling.

"You remind me of someone." He said.

"Who's that?"

Karn lowered himself down in front of Eragon so they were both eye level. "Me."

"What do you mean?"

Karn leaned back using his arms as supports. "The first time I was told to use the Force, I was doing the very same thing that you are doing. And let me tell you, it was rough."

"You had trouble your first time?" Eragon said surprised.

"Oh yes. I took me three days to get a stone much like that to lift off my hands."

"Can you show me how to do it?"

"…Nope."

He had hoped that Karn would say yes. But hearing him say no made him feel off. He didn't want to spend three full days or more trying to get the pebble to move. He might as well just quit if using magic was going to be this tough. "Why won't you help me?"

Karn remained silent for a minute before answering. "If you grow up relying on others, you'll become dependent on them. You won't be able to think for yourself. It's better if you learn the hardships of life your own." A serious look appeared on his face.

His words echoed through his mind. Eragon grew up relying on people. He relied on his aunt and uncle and cousin help him get through his childhood. Then Saphira entered his life and he had relied on her, just as she relied on him. When the Ra'zac killed his Uncle, he had no purpose in life until Brom came and offered him one. Since then he's had to rely on the man since they left Carvahall. And now he was trying to rely on Karn to give him advice on how to use magic. Hopelessness filled him and he again felt like a young boy. Sensing his discomfort Saphira reached out with her mind and attempted to soothe his worry. He felt pressure on his shoulder and finally realized that Karn had placed his hand on him. He stared up at him confused.

"Relying on others isn't a bad thing though Eragon. They offer you support when you have none." He smiled. "Take heart in that." He got up and returned to his bedroll, pulled his robes close together and rolled over on his side away from them. Eragon was about to turn in for the night before he heard Karn's voice. "Eragon…"

"Aye?" He replied.

"Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." Eragon sat there staring at Karn's back. The man said nothing else to him that night.

Eragon sat there for something letting the words wash over him. Looking back at the pebble in his hand, Eragon reflected back on Karn's advice. _Feel, don't think._ He thought to himself. _Use your instincts._ He closed his eyes and exhaled letting his body go calm. Thinking back to the time in Yazuac, Eragon attempted to recall what it felt like to use magic. Replaying the scene in his mind, he recalled the emotions he felt up till that point where he drew the bow.

_Fear swept over him, he was about to die in this accursed town. He was all alone and no one was going to come to save him. He stared at the two Urgals raise the weapons and began to charge him. He closed himself off from the world, waiting for that moment when he would be welcomed to the void. Darkness closed around him, engrossing him….From somewhere deep inside his mind, the waves of power rippled through him filling every fiber of his being. Unconsciously, he drew his bow notching an arrow to the bowstring. He aimed the arrow at the Urgals, feeling the power coursing through him. The power continued to grow, it wouldn't stop. The power needed a release. A word sprung to his mind. Yelling the word, he released the arrow watching it glow sapphire blue and embed itself into the Urgal. An explosion of fire burst forth engulfed the Urgal, the shockwave killing the second. The power retreated into his mind – waiting to be unlocked again._

Eragon searched inside his mind looking for the power that he held. He searched deep into his subconscious, diving deeper and deeper until he came upon a barrier. The power he felt at Yuzuac was here, behind the barrier. He pushed against the barrier, harder and harder with his mind. The barrier broke and the torrents of magic filled his conscious. Returning to the world, he stared down at the rock. The power needed a release.

"Reisa."

The pebble began to wobble in his hand and slowly began to rise into the air. Eragon couldn't believe his eyes. It was floating. It was floating! _Saphira! Look!_ He yelled out through his mind. Saphira peered over and saw the rock float in the air.

Feelings of pride and delight filled his mind from Saphira. _Oh little one, I'm so proud of you. You are becoming stronger, Eragon._

_We are becoming stronger!_ He corrected her. He was feeling overjoyed that he was able to make the stone rise. He had used magic. No longer was he weak. He had a means to protect himself, Saphira, and Brom. And he now has the power to take revenge against the Ra'zac. Eragon released the flow of magic, letting the pebble fall into his hand. Disorientation filmed him.

_Be careful Eragon, remember what Brom said. Magic uses your body's energy to fuel the spell._

He remembered Brom's teachings from earlier that day. He wanted to be careful from now on what spells he could or could not do. But he was still overjoyed. He looked across the camp towards Karn's back. He would have to thank him tomorrow for the advice. He laid upon the bedroll, next to Saphira. She lowered his wings over him, blocking him from the world. As sleep began to take him, Eragon was excited for the weeks to come when he would learn more about magic.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pain of Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been about a week since I've last uploaded something. I haven't forgotten about you all! My workload this past week at college got a little intense and I had to spend some time working on it. But I am back with a new chapter for you all to read! Again this came out to be 11 pages long, 7000+ words! Some author's notes:**

**1) I'm sorry if the end seems kind of rush and short, it's currently 12:00am when I was writing finishing it and I was wanting to get it done so I could sleep.**

**2) I apologize if the story is going by semi-slow. I was hoping to have the characters be in Teirm by now. Next chapter, I will have them there for sure.**

** \- Going off of that, one reason why the story is progressing slow is because of my attention to detail. I try to put a certain amount of detail in my chapters that by the time I get done with the first part of the chapter, I'm already 5 pages in. **

**3) I know this is kinda fast but I've already developed a love interest for Karn and it shall be introduced in Teirm. This love interest will develop slowly over the story but they way I've created the love-interest will bring a whole new enlightenment to the story. I hope you will look forward to it.**

**Anyway that is all. Rest and Relax and enjoy the story and feel free to review it and critic it! It helps out to know what you guys think about the story and to see if I can improve it.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 4

Rising from his bed, Karn stretched his legs and arms letting his muscles become unrestricted. Sunlight began to rise over the horizon, another day of traveling. Soon they had hoped to reach Daret within two to three days. The wind was producing a light breeze which blew his hair out of his face. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Karn let his body relax feeling the warmth of the sun. He peered over the camp to find that Brom was already tackling the morning's choirs: making breakfast for the party. Eragon and Saphira were still sound asleep. The dragon's sapphire scales catching the sun's rays producing thousands of blue lights across the camp. Karn admired Saphira and all her beauty; there was not a creature in the galaxy that could rival her beauty. Brom looked over from the camp fire and nodded to the Force-user. Karn returned his nod with his own and walked over to the man.

"Good morning Brom." He patted the man on the shoulder and sat down next to the old man.

"Morning Karn." He replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than the other night."

"No dreams?"

Karn shook his head. "Not one. I stayed up a little bit talking to Eragon though."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow in an inquisitive fashion. "What were you two boys talking about?"

"Eragon was having difficulty trying to raise the stone so I tried to explain to him how hard it was for me to use the Force the first time."

"Did he respond poorly to your talk?"

"At first yes. He asked me how I used the Force. My only guess was that he was trying to find some way to use magic, from my experience with using the Force. I told him that I would not help him."

"What spurred you to say that?" The old man asked with a little surprise in his voice.

Karn sat by the storyteller, watching him stir a pot of stew, remaining quiet. Few minutes passed before Karn replied. "…I grew up relying on others my entire life. I tried to find someone who could help me free my mother. I tried to find someone who could give me power. Over time, I learned that you shouldn't rely on other people; it's better to accomplish your goals through your own perseverance."

"It's always important to rely on yourself." Brom agreed. He continued to stir the stew letting the ingredients meld together to produce a strong, pleasant smell.

"… However I also told Eragon that sometimes, it is alright to rely on others. I left him with some words of advice and fell to sleep."

"Good. The boy needs to learn that in life, the only one that you can rely on is yourself. However, there are those times where you can't accomplish a task unless you have someone to assist you."

Karn nodded in agreement. He continued to sit by the old man enjoying his company. The aroma of the stew was beginning to make his mouth salivate. Hunger began to clutch at his insides. Brom stopped stirring the stew and drew out three wooden bowls from the side, in each he poured a large portion of stew nearly filling the bowls to the brim. The storyteller sat a bowl next to him and passed Karn the last two. One was meant for him to eat, the other meant for Eragon. Karn took the bowls and headed over to the slumbering dragon and her rider.

Stopping at the large wing, Karn raised his voice, letting it carry over to the sleeping boy's ears. "Eragon get up, Brom's prepared breakfast."

From the other side of the wing, Karn could hear the stumbling of a person trying to get up. A loud yawn soon followed afterwards. Saphira's wing began to move as the slumbering dragon soon became aware of Karn's presence and its' rider becoming awake. The sapphire dragon also released a loud yawn much like its partner. She stretched her muscles, arching her back as if she were a cat. Eragon finally got to his feet rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Karn held out the bowl of stew to the boy which he accept and ate with gusto. All three men ate their stew in quiet. Once they were done, they cleaned out their bowls, packed up camp and set off towards Daret. Once again, Saphira was forced to fly above the travelers making sure to stay out of sight.

That morning, Brom questioned Eragon and his progress with the pebble, seeing if the young Dragon Rider was able to lift to small stone. To both Karn and Brom's surprise, Eragon pulled out the stone and uttered in the ancient language, "reisa". The stone rose off his hand and floated in mid-air. Brom's mouth dropped open and his face lit up with pride.

"That's impressive Eragon. It's been a full day and you managed to use magic at will. You're already making progress to becoming a full fledge Dragon Rider." Brom praised him. Eragon grew a smile on his face, feeling satisfied with showing his teacher his progress. Relief and joy crept into Karn. _I guess my words last night must have helped._ He inwardly chuckled to himself. He caught Eragon's eye and the boy returned his stare. The boy bowed his head to the Force-user. It was a silent gesture of gratitude. Mimicking the boy, a smile grew on Karn's face and he too bowed his head to Eragon.

The rest of the day, Brom continued Eragon's training in magic. With the magic at his disposal, Eragon was able to tackle a lot of Brom's tasks that he assigned Eragon to do. At times, the boy would slip out and Brom would have to scold him for being careless. They stopped at mid-day to rest the horses and eat a light lunch before they were back on the road. In addition to Eragon's training, Brom began tutoring Eragon in the ancient language, developing his pronunciations, sentence structure and word order. It was a long and arduous task that would take weeks to hone. But the boy pushed on, determination and curiosity his fuel. Karn was very pleased to find that Eragon was an inquisitive individual. Like he said the previous night, Eragon reminded Karn like him when he was younger when he trained to use the Force – always wondering how it worked and what secrets it held. Brom suggested that Karn be included in his lecturing of the ancient language, which caught him off-guard.

"Why should I learn how to speak this language if it does not dictate my ability to use the Froce?" Karn questioned.

"Because one of the main allies in the Varden are the elves. They speak the ancient language unless they are in the presence of humans or dwarves. Should you ever have to visit them, you'd be as a fish out of water. So it is better that you practice also." The man replied. With a disgruntled sigh, Karn took part in learning the ancient language from that point on, just like Eragon.

The company traveled until the sky turned into twilight. As their normal routine, they set up camp a half a league away from the road. Just as they had supper prepared, Saphira flew into the camp. The men greeted her and Eragon spent some time summarizing the day's events. After supper, Brom drew his sword and beckoned Eragon to do the same.

"No longer shall we be using wooden sticks to spar with. From now on, we shall be using our weapons of war. You must become adequate with wielding the blade." Brom stated.

The young Dragon Rider reached over to the crimson blade lying next to his saddle bags and approached Brom. Karn inspected the blade, it was quite marvelous. The swords pommel was tear-drop shaped, set with a ruby the size of a small egg. The hilt was wrapped with silver wire. The blade itself was blood red, while its sheath was the color of red wine. Both the blade and sheath were marked with a "strange-looking symbol" that was etched in black.

Brom repeated several words in the ancient language and asked Eragon to do the same. This spell wrapped a barrier around both edges of the blade. This would prevent the swords from becoming damage and it would not deal deathly blows to an individual unless enough force was behind the strike.

Eragon held the blade in front of him, grasping it with both hands. Brom stood with his own sword down at his side. The two men stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. They stood there for a solid minute before Eragon made the first strike. The boy ran forward and lunged, intending to send the blade towards Brom's heart. The old storyteller raised his sword and deflected Eragon's attack with a flick of his wrist. Twirling around on the spot, Eragon used the momentum from his last attack to strike Brom's side. Once again, the older man blocked the oncoming attack. Brom reposted strike at Eragon's head. To slow at bringing his blade up to block, Eragon ducked and rolled out of the way. Brom advanced not letting Eragon regain his footing, he struck and landed a hit on the boy's arm.

The two men continued their sparring for a portion of the evening until the sky turned dark and the stars revealed themselves. Both combatants were tired, breathing heavily, and profusely sweating. Eragon had received a majority of the hits during the practice bout, several on his arms, two on his left calf, and strike across his chest, and one that hit him square on the side of the head. The Dragon Rider did managed to land a few strikes on Brom, but still discouraged him when he received multiple hits after hitting the old man just once. Brom ended the bout and sheathed his blade. Eragon did the same and went to his bedroll and collapsed due to exhaustion.

"That was very impressive blade work from both of you. Your sword Eragon is very remarkable. I've never seen one like that in my world." Karn remarked. Drawing a wineskin, Eragon downed most of the water that was housed within the leather canteen.

In a horse tone, Eragon replied. "I've still have a long road ahead before I become a master of the blade. And this sword was a gift from Brom. It's a riders sword, its name is Zar'roc." Rolling his arms, the boy winced in pain as a bruise caused him from moving his arms to much.

Brom interjected, "That is why I'm having you practice your swordsmanship now. The Dragon Riders were renowned with their blade work. No one could match their skill. And Galbatorix has had years to hone his fighting style, you need to become stronger in order to defeat him."

Eragon sat at his cot quiet. From his spot, Karn could sense worry emanating from the boy. Been driven out of his home in search for the Ra'zac, Eragon began his journey to become a Dragon Rider. He was to become a guardian of Alagaeisa, following in the footsteps of his predecessors. After the fall, no free Dragon Rider remained. Galbatorix decimated the Order and assumed the throne. The land of Alagaesia fell into chaos as the tyrannical king ruled from the capital of Urû'baen. As the last free Dragon Rider, the weight of the world rested upon him and his dragon. Would he be able to become strong enough with magic to confront the king? Would he be able to become as accomplished as a swordsman like the founders of the Dragon Riders? Eragon's emotions swirled in Karn's mind like a raging storm. Would he ultimately have to face the King by himself… alone?

A cord in Karn's mind rung like a cathedral bell. The boy was also worried about becoming alone, just like Karn. The memories of his life began to spring forth to the forefront of his mind, replaying an event that Karn had tried to push back.

_Karn was walking off the landing pad towards Sebada's mansion on __Coruscant. It's been two years since his mother was taken from him to become the Hutt's slave. In those two years, Karn finally reached the beginning of his second age. In those two years, Karn gave up seeking assistance from his brother and the Jedi, they turned him away each time he asked for help. Karn swore that he would get his mother back and today was it. Since then, the boy went from job to job earning enough credits to purchase his mother's freedom. If the Hutt wouldn't accept his credits, Karn had a backup plan ready. Using some contacts he made over the past two years, Karn got in contact with the black market and was able to purchase a combat jumpsuit and a modified blaster pistol. A cloak was drawn over his armor and pistol obscuring them from any individual's sight. He finally was about to take matters into his own hands._

_ Walking along the platform, Karn walked up to a large compound, guarded by a fence with guards positioned at the front gates. Bracing his nerves, the boy walked up to the gate and confronted the gate guards._

"I want to see Sebada." _Karn demanded._

_ A Duro guard eyed Karn, surveying his equipment and in its native language demanded to know why he was asking for his boss._

"I've come to buy my mother's freedom."

_The Duro reached down to a comlink and clicked it on. The Duros spoke in the communications device and a voice spoke back through the static. After several seconds, the Duro clicked the comlink off and returned it to his waist. Walking over to a wall terminal on the fence, the alien pressed several buttons. A loud buzz erupted and a series of clicks occurred along the gate. It swung open wide revealing Sebada's estate. The Duro spoke to Karn relaying the message indicating him to go in. Two other guards from the other side of the gate appeared and stood on each side of Karn. They walked into the lavish estate and passed through a series of small corridors, doors that remained closed hiding the inside contents. _

_The guards led him to a door and pressed a button on the side terminal. The door opened revealing a large, circular room and loud music pouring out. People stood at the edges of the room engaging in small talk and drinking beverages of multicolor. In the center of the room was a raised platform with several female human, twi'lek, and other aliens dancing. Armed men were scattered across the room making sure that no individual caused a disruption. At the far end of the room, a large slug-like being sat upon another raised platform with a large cushioned seat. Sebada was watching the dancers perform their exotic movements with great intensity. Drool fell from the side of his face, grossing his figure._

_The guards let Karn across the room towards the Hutt. With every step, a new wave of adrenaline coursed through his waves. He needed to calm down in order to think logically. As he passed the dancers, the boy noticed that each one wore restraining collars around their necks. They must have been Sebada's slaves. He stared at them as he passed before his eyes caught one of the dancers. Her long brown hair was held up by a metal barrettes. She wore a metal top that barely covered her breasts, and wore a scanty metal skirt that showed her legs but not her private areas. Her deep blue eyes were the more pronounced features on her. When she saw the boy walk past her, her face was contorted with emotions. Tears began to swell in her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth holding off her gasps. Karn stared at her for a few seconds before he had to turn his attention away from his mother. He finally stood in front of the Hutt, looking up at his large, bulbous figure. An advisor stood at the slug's side, acting as his translator. The Hutt stared down at the boy and began to speak in Huttese. His advisor spoke._

"What is your business with the Great Sebada the Hutt?" _The music and people began to quiet down watching the proceeding._

"I've come to buy my mother's freedom from you, Sebada." _Karn replied_.

_The advisor repeated Karn's answer to the Hutt in its natural language. The Hutt replied in turn._

"Your mother is under contract to pay for your residence." Said the advisor.

"I'm wishing to terminate my mother's contract." _He said, his voice rising. Once again, the advisor translated and the Hutt spoke._

"You wish to buy your mother's freedom, yes? It requires a significant amount of payment to terminate the contract. Sebada wishes to know how much you are willing to pay in order to buy back your mother."

_ Karn stuck his hand inside his cloak. Guards raised their guns towards him in case he threatened their boss. Karn held up his hand as to warn them he meant no harm, and withdrew from his cloak a credit disk. He held it up so Sebada could see the card._

"I hold in my possession a credit chip that has access to a secure republic account. Inside that account is 15,000 credits that I've earned. 15,000 credits I'm willing to pay to secure my mother's release." _Karn declared. He held himself in place, adrenaline, determination, and fear holding him in place. He hoped the Hutt would take his offer. For his past two years, he worked and bled trying to get the credits just for this moment._

_ The translator whispered Karn's offer to the Hutt. The Hutt's eyes widened just a little bit. The offer must have interested him slightly. Sebada, in Huttese, spoke to the advisor. Standing tall, the advisor answered for his master._

_ "_Sebada is interested in your proposition. 15,000 credits seems more than enough for a lonely slave."

_Disbelief rose in his mind. Did he really just succeed? His two years of hard work paid-off? The disbelief was pushed out of his mind and triumph filled him. He could hear his mother begin to cry out as her emotions exploded. He inwardly cried out in victory. The advisor stepped down from the platform and held out his hand. Karn passed the credit chip to the man. The Hutt gave off a low grumbling laugh that lasted for several seconds. He motioned with his hands and several guards approached Karn, blasters drawn._

_ Shock and anger gripped him,_ "What's the meaning of this Sebada?"

_The Hutt spoke in Huttese to his advisor. _"My men will escort you out of my estate. Your mother shall be returned to you shortly."

_That wasn't going to happen. He had come so far, he wasn't going to wait to get his mother back._ "I demand that she leaves with me!"

"You are not the one who gets to make demands. The Great Sebada is the only one who can." _Said the advisor._ _The guards enclosed around Karn. No this couldn't be happening. All of his hard work was about to be shattered. He needed to get his mother out now or he feared he would never see her again. Five guards where surrounding him. He felt his hand slide down to the blaster pistol on his hip. He wasn't going to lose his mother. Not again. Not ever. _

_His mind made up, Karn drew his blaster and raised it up pointing at the guards in front of him. The guards were prepared but Karn was faster than them. He shot a guard to his front._

_People began to scream from the room and ran away from the conflict. Karn ducked just in time to dodge a blaster bolt and shot another guard. He ran towards a guard on his left and grabbed and twisted his arm preventing him from shooting. A blaster bolt struck the captive guard in the shoulder, making him scream out with pain. Pulling the trigger on his own blaster, Karn killed the third guard. The captive guard swung his head back, smashing Karn's nose, breaking it. He recoiled in pain as blood dripped down his nostrils. The guard broke from of his grasp and jumped him. The wounded guard punched at the boy with great strength, hitting his head and jabbing him in the ribs. A kick to the stomach sent Karn sprawling to the cold durasteel floor, his pistol flying out of his hand. Karn laid there dazed. A foot collided with his ribs which was followed by a loud 'crack'. Sharp agonizing pain filled him and his vision went dark for a moment. A rib or two was broken. The beating continued for several minutes, Karn tried to cover his face protecting it from even more physical trauma. _

_When the assault was finally over, Karn laid in a gathering pool of his own blood. He was bloodied and bruised and nearly on the verge of death. His strength ebbed away by the second. It was hard to breath with the broken ribs, his vision was growing dark. In the distance, he could make out the muffled voice of Sebada saying something. Next thing, Karn felt several hands grab him, pulling him across the floor. They exited Sebada's chambers and returned outside to the front gate. The guards dragged Karn to the edge of the landing platform and a swoop bike hovered over to them. They loaded Karn onto the swoop bike and flew off towards the streets of Coruscant. After flying for about fifteen minutes, the bike flew into a dark alley and stopped, hovering several feet off the ground. The pilot shoved the boy off the back making Karn fall and land in the bleak alleyway. Groaning in pain, the man steered the swoop bike back to Sebada's estate._

_Worthless. All of his efforts to free his mother were worthless. For the past two years, he spent his entire time doing jobs to wrack in enough credits to buy his mother's freedom. There was nothing else he could do. Lying defeated, broken, and alone, Karn began to wish for death. There was no purpose in his life anymore. His mother was gone. His brother was gone. There was nothing worth living for. He didn't want to be alone. But as he laid upon the ground, bleeding from his wounds, he realized that no one was going to come save him. No one was walking the streets in the section and no one would bother to come investigate another body found in the lower wharfs. He was alone… He IS alone. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Death was better than feeling alone. As if a god had answered his wish, his vision began to turn dark. The world around him began to fade into nothing. Was this his end? Karn's body began to grow cold as the darkness grew. His consciousness was fading. He was ready, he wanted no longer to feel pain or suffering. He no longer wanted to feel alone. Karn laid their letting the darkness take him._

_After what seemed to feel like hours to Karn, a weird pressure came upon him, tranquility and hope filled his despaired mind. The coldness he felt washed away as heat swam within him. Karn felt the pain in him ebb away. He slightly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and saw the outline of a figure above him, shrouded in a black cloak. The person's hands were placed upon Karn's head and his chest, directly above his heart. He was too tired to stay awake and fell unconscious._

Karn pushed back the memory deep into his mind. There was no time to be reminiscing of such things. His focus was needed here in the present, not in the past. Eragon was worried that he would have to tackle this quest by himself. It's quite possible that the young rider would, in the end, have to face the king. He may even have to face him alone. If that may be the case, Eragon should be prepared to face him with all the acquired knowledge that he has gained from his training. Brom was right to push Eragon so hard. He needed to become strong. He needed to become a beckon to those who continue to rebel against the king. Eragon was fighting to ensure that no one else would become alone in this cruel world.

His mind made up, Karn spoke up letting both Brom and Eragon hear. "Eragon, Brom if you do not mind, I would like to participate in sparring with you tomorrow." Brom who had been sitting against a tree, smoking his pipe, gave a small nod in affirmation to his request. The Force-user noticed Eragon's face lit up slightly at hearing his words.

"If I fenced with both you and Brom, I'm sure I'll gain more capable at handling a sword." Eragon replied.

"I agree. If you fight both me and Karn you'll grow stronger and more skillful. This shall be good for you. Perhaps for all of us." Said Brom.

"Very well, it is decided. I look forward to sparring against each of you." Said Karn.

The men called it a night soon after that and went to sleep. The men were roughly two days out from Daret. They would ride hard the next day and see if they could shorten their arrival time. The sooner they could get to Daret, the sooner they could get to the Varden.

The next day, the trio woke up early before the first light of day appeared on the horizon. They made haste to start traveling and reach Daret before the day was out, if they drove the horses hard. Karn traveled behind them keeping pace. They stopped several hours before mid-day to rest the horses, letting them graze among the grass and drinking water from a small creek nearby. Brom continued to teach Eragon and Karn the ancient language. Eragon was having some difficulty with it but for Karn, it came to him naturally. Karn was already able to speak several different alien languages on top of basic. It wasn't a surprise for him that he could learn another language as easily.

Eragon's use in magic was growing. The boy was now able use the pebble to launch it into objects, causing some serious trauma. He could lift larger rocks all at once and was able to create fire. The boy was becoming stronger as the days rolled on.

Once the horses were rested, the men continued their journey and did not stop until that night. Coming up to a large hill that over looked the plains, the small specks of lanterns shown in the distance. Brom pointed in the direction of the lights. "There my friends is the village of Daret. It will be a few more hours before we reach the town. Tonight let us rest. We shall venture into town tomorrow."

They set up camp and enjoyed eating a warm broth that Brom had prepared for them. Saphira rejoined them soon after. She had gone hunting that done and managed to capture and eat several deer to sustain her for another length of their journey. Once the travelers were done eating, they lounged around letting the food digest. Brom lit his pipe and exhaled a puff of smoke. In the ancient language, Brom spoke to the smoke and changed its appearance to a small miniature version of Saphira. The imitation floated over to Karn and then over to Eragon but ultimately stopped in front of Saphira where it landed on her snout and produced a small roar. Both Eragon, Karn, and Saphira chuckled at the figure. Brom released the magic and the smoke-dragon returned to its original, cloud-like shape and rose into the sky.

"Well, it's that time again Eragon. Prepare your sword and let us spar." Brom said. He doused his lit pipe and picked up his sword. Eragon grabbed Zar'roc and walked off to the side of camp, giving them some room to practice. The bout lasted for fifteen minutes before Brom called it to a halt. Once again, the old storyteller won a majority of the session. He left Eragon some new welts and bruises on top of the ones he gave him last night. Walking over to Karn, Brom handed him his long sword. "It's your turn." He said.

Karn nodded and gripped the handle of the sword. It was significantly heavier than his lightsaber. He was so use to feeling nothing at the end of his blade that it was hard to adjust to the counterweight of the steel blade. Walking over to the makeshift practice field, Karn stood directly opposite of Eragon while Brom and Saphira watched from the side.

Reflecting back to his lightsaber training, Karn determined that the best technique to use would be the Ataru form. To use the Ataru form was to always be on the offensive; each strike was to be quick, precise, and powerful and incorporated the use of agility. Spreading his legs out so that they were shoulder length apart, Karn brought the sword forward so its point faced Eragon. The two swordsman circled the field, making sure no one gained the advantage over the other. Without warning, Karn made the first strike. He ran across the field swinging the sword in a wide arching motion. Eragon brought Zar'roc up and caught Karn's in mid-swing. Retracting his blade, Karn made a series of a rapid thrusts. Each attack was aimed at the boy's legs, arms, chest, and head. He wanted to throw Eragon off and make him lose focus.

Eragon was able to block a portion of Karn's strikes but he received hits to the arm, lower right leg and across his cheek. Parrying a thrust, the young Dragon Rider dipped his shoulder and rammed it into Karn's chest. The force pushed the man back slightly. Taking the opportunity, Eragon dashed forward swinging Zar'roc blocking another thrust from the Force-user. He arced his arm so the point was perpendicular with Karn's face and lunged. If their swords weren't warded, Eragon would have produced a serious wound on the man's face.

The crimson blade was itching closer to his face. Reacting quickly, Karn bent his back backwards, just in time to see Eragon's blade soar through the air where his head once was. Pushing off the ground, Karn flipped backwards in the air. His boot made contact with Zar'roc, the force causing the blade to fly out of Eragon's hand. The blade flew into the air above both of their heads. Flipping once again through the air, Karn grabbed the hilt of the blade and landed behind Eragon. To slow to dodge or even react to his attack, Karn brought both blades together and held them at Eragon's throat. The boy stared at him, baffled. The bout only lasted for several minutes and Karn never received one hit. Twirling Zar'roc in his hand, he held it so the hilt was opened for Eragon to grasp.

Taking it in his hands, the boy through gasps of air, "That was startling. I've never seen someone fight like that before." Retrieving the red-wine colored scabbard, Eragon sheathed Zar'roc and returned it next to his saddlebags.

"You fought well though Eragon, and that's all that counts." Karn replied. He returned Brom's blade and sat down on his bedroll. The adrenaline that was coursing through him, during the bout, was beginning to recede. His muscles began to unwind and relax.

For the rest of the night, Karn explained the fighting style he used and its purposes. Eragon listened intently, seeing it as an opportunity to increase his swordsmanship. Brom even listened in also as well did Saphira. They were all intrigued to hear more about him. It was nice to begin opening up to people once again, Karn thought. As the night drew on, the three men and dragon finally let their waking dreams take them.

The next morning, the group was full of anxiety. Brom, Eragon, and Saphira have been traveling along the road, not spending too much time in a town for fear of being discovered by the Empire. The village of Daret was no different. The Empire were sure to have wanted posters posted in the town square of their descriptions. They would have to be careful or be at risk of being captured. As a backup plan, Saphira would be flying above the town, in the cover of clouds, just in case their visit turned dangerous. It took them two hours, bringing them to mid-morning before they had reached the town of Daret.

Entering inside the town, an eerie sight greeted them. The town was completely deserted. No villager walked among the streets and there was not one individual manning the shops. Brom pulled his steed up to Eragon's and Karn came up behind.

In a whisper, barely hearable except for the two boys, Brom said, "Be on your guard. I sense there is something amiss. Weapons at the ready. Oh and Eragon, do not use magic if we should get into a fight." The two boys nodded and proceeded along the main street with caution.

The town was like that of a ghost town. No one could be seen at all. And there was no sound of people conversing or even a babe crying. Karn looked around the town, the houses came together conjoining, producing a single wall of buildings.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Karn thought. He laid a hand on his lightsaber just in case he needed to activate it quickly. On one of the rooftops of a house next to them, a shadow caught his eye. Staring up at the rooftop, he could not distinctly make out the shadow. Stretching out his mind, Karn searched the rooftop. What he found surprised him. On the rooftop was a man, armed with a bow and an arrow notched on the string. This wasn't the only presence Karn felt; he sensed the minds of other individuals on top of the surrounding rooftops, watching them. All of them were armed. Worry sprouted in him and he retracted his mind sending it to both Eragon and Brom.

_IT'S A TRAP! _ He cried out through his mental link.

Brom pulled on the reins of Snowfire, halting the horse on the spot. Eragon did just in time before running into Snowfire's rear. All of a sudden a wagon roamed across street, coming from a side street running perpendicular to the main one - it blocked the route in front of them. Archers sprouted from atop the roofs, their bow strings were pulled back, ready to launch the arrows. A rough looking, middle-age man jumped out from the wagon, bearing a sword.

"Don't even try running!" He shouts out to the trio. "Our archers will drop you before you make it out of the town. Explain yourselves!"

_Let me handle this._ Brom said through their mental link.

Brom dismounted Snowfire, and approached the man, his hands held up indicating he was unarmed. "Greetings sir. We are travelers venturing from Carvahall on our way Gil'ead. We are in search of some supplies and we had hoped to purchase some here. We have money and we are willing to trade."

The rough man still held his sword out stretched towards Brom, judging his words. After several minutes the man replied, "What items were you looking to purchase?"

Brom read off a mental list of supplies they required. "Some food and water is appreciative, leather gloves for the young lad, a spare horse if one is available and a map."

The man shot up a glance to one of the archers and summoned him down. The archer disappeared from the rooftops and was coming down the street several minutes later. The man repeated Brom's list to the archer and sent him off to gather the supplies.

"My name is Brom."

"I'm Trevor." Replied the man.

"Were you expecting some sort of attack?" Brom indicated to the bowmen.

"We have had some sightings of Urgals in the surrounding area and we've taken precautions should the worst happen. We haven't head word from some of the other villages in the area so we aren't sure if the Empire will assist on the matter." Said the rough looking man.

"We actually passed through Yazuac not barely a three days ago. A pack of Urgals ransacked the entire town. I do not wish to plague you with the images we saw." Brom answered painfully. A look of horror appeared on the Trevor's face. He dropped his sword to his side as if it was too heavy for him to hold up any longer.

"By the gods, this is terrible news. Does the King now of what's happened?"

"I do not believe so," replied Brom.

The archer returned carrying a box of items in crook of his arm and following behind him was a black bay horse, with a saddle already strapped onto it. He came up and sat the box on the dirt ground, and Brom examined the contents. Once he was finished, he pulled out a pouch that produced a jingling noise as if there was something metallic hitting each other.

"How much of a compensation is in order?" Brom asked.

The man scratched his chin thinking to himself. "A hundred and fifty crowns seems adequate enough."

Brom began picking out small golden pieces from the pouch, counting them up. After counting up the hundred and fifty gold pieces, Brom handed them off to Trevor; he deposited them into his trouser pockets. Brom passed the new horse's reigns over to Karn.

"There you go Karn. This will replace the one that we lost one the way here." Brom said. Karn became picked up on the storyteller's ruse. It would be bad if the man or any of the bowmen questioned Karn about the nature of his horse. This would hide the fact that he was able to use the Force.

Going on with the ruse, Karn answered, "Thank you. It's a shame that we lost Negima along the way."

"Quite," was all Brom said. The old man rummaged through the box, dividing the contents into the different saddlebags. He also tossed Eragon the pair of leather gloves, which he put on immediately. Mounting the horses, the men were about to take up before Trevor came up to Brom and asked, "If you're on your way to Gil'ead can you report the issues of the Urgals and perhaps see if the Empire can send some aid?"

"As soon as we get there, we shall inform the officials." Brom said.

Karn mounted the new horse and guided it towards the direction that they came in. The men rode out of town putting enough distance between them as possible. As they headed out of Daret, Brom scolded Eragon for not using his powers to sense Trevor's intentions telepathically. Eragon became surprised at learning this new ability that he possessed. He didn't know that he had this power, but Brom stated that he should only use it sparingly. Eragon made note of the fact that Karn possessed that same ability. When Brom inquired, Karn confirmed what Eragon said.

"It's true. With the Force I can stretch out my consciousness and detect the presence of other individuals. I can also sense their feelings and emotions to determine their intentions. If I wanted to, I could even invade their mind and influence their thoughts and actions. If I have access to that person's mind, I can communicate with them telepathically."

"If it weren't for Karn, we could have been in some serious trouble." Brom said. "From now on, I want you Eragon to start working your mind, to make an effort to sense people and their intentions."

As the sun reached its peak in the sky, Brom, Eragon, and Karn guided their horses off the road to a hollow where they would rest for lunch. As they dismounted, Karn could hear the sound of batting wings as Saphira made her way through the sky to them. She landed making the ground tremble due to her impact. Anger and fear rose up from her, making Karn become cautious. She proceeded to walk towards Eragon were she released a snarl and swept her tail underneath his legs causing him to fall. The boy yelled in surprised. Planting one of her large paws on top of him, Saphira trapped him underneath her. Brom and Karn ran over wondering what was going on.

"Saphira let me up!" Eragon shouted.

The sapphire dragon produced a low rumbling growl. Eragon attempted to push her off him but she doubled her strength ensuring that his efforts to move her foot would be in vein. The dragon and rider remained silent for several minutes before Brom spoke.

"What's the matter with Saphira?"

The dragon peered over to the old man and back to Eragon. When Eragon made no mention to speak, she snapped her jaws close to his face.

"Alright Alright fine! Saphira wants me to ride her tomorrow." Eragon finally said. "She's been upset over the fact that whenever we've been met with danger, she was never there to protect me. So she wants me to ride her so that she may."

_Is that all? Boy, dragons can be very complicated creatures._ Karn thought to himself.

Brom chuckled slightly, "I thank we can accommodate that. Tomorrow Eragon, you will fly with Saphira." Saphira snorted and lifted her foot off of Eragon, allowing him to get up. He stared back at her, silently. Once again, they were speaking with their minds, keeping their conversation a matter of privacy. Karn repressed the emotions coming from the two and focused on preparing lunch.

Brom decided that they would camp at their current spot for the rest of the day, providing them some rest. But now this newly acquired free time was dedicated to helping Eragon train his mind. He spent several hours attempting to send his conscious out, detecting the minds of Brom, Karn, and Saphira and the creatures in the area. Once he had accomplished this, Brom then explained to Eragon that he needed to always would need to protect his mind. His next session of training was to help hone his minds defenses. Brom and Eragon would try to take turns breaking through each other's guards and gain access to their minds. Karn and Saphira would participate also, honing their own abilities. In addition to training their minds, Brom continued Eragon's lessons in magic; and both Eragon and Karn's ability to speak in the ancient language. Night soon fell upon the camp and the men laid down to sleep. A new day was vastly approaching, one that would hold new answers to Eragon's quest for revenge against the Raz'ac.


	5. Chapter 5 A - The Keepers of Balance

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter came out later than what I wanted. Once again, college got in the way. Also, the website has been having issues uploading new files for new chapters so I have to do it by scratch on here. I apologize. This chapter is split into two different parts because it was extremely long. It will come out to be 16 pages when I am done with the entire chapter. So you'll two chapters to read here soon instead of one! Wahoo! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter. Feel free to review this guys, it helps me out a lot to know what you are all thinking. It really really helps! Thanks guys! Have a Happy Easter!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 5 - A

Early that morning, Brom brought Eragon the handmade saddle that he made. The saddle was not the same saddle as the one he used for Cadoc. Cadoc's saddle was big with plenty of padding, meant for long travels. This saddle that Brom made was thin and lightly padded and was better for greater speed and flexibility. Brom explained that making a saddle was one of the first lessons that Dragon Riders learned. There were bags placed on each side to hold objects in; and there were straps falling from the saddle meant to hold place a person's legs, keeping them in the saddle.

Belting the saddle on to Saphira wasn't difficult at all. Every buckle and every strap was easy to secure. The hardest part for Eragon though was gathering the courage needed to fly with his partner. The first time he flew with Saphira, the skin inside of his thighs were stripped away by Saphira's scales, leaving blood splotches on his pants. The entire ordeal was stressful for him and made him fearful to ever fly again. But now, he had no choice. He would have to fly or else Saphira would have his head for it. Sitting himself down into the saddle, Eragon buckled his legs into place. He was nervous, his body shaking as a sign. His grips tightened around the spike on Saphira's neck.

_Are you alright Eragon?_ Saphira's voice spoke inside his mind.

_I'm scared Saphira._ He replied.

_You shall be alright little one, should you fall off, I will be there to catch you. _Through their mental link, Saphira tried to comfort Eragon trying to calm the worry that plague him.

_Thank you Saphira. I'll try not to fall off. Promise not to go to fast?_

She brought her long head back so it stared directly at the apprehensive boy. _We shall go at your pace._

Relief swept through him and he leaned forward and hugged her neck, careful to avoid her neck spikes.

Karn walked over, after sitting off to the side, and came up beside Saphira. Patting her side, he looked up at Eragon and into Saphira's iridescent sapphire eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will always be, I guess." Eragon said with tension in his voice.

"Alright. You take care. Both of you." He looked between both Saphira and Eragon.

_We will be._ Saphira said through Eragon.

Brom interjected, "We shall meet you at mid-day. If we ever meet trouble along the road, we will contact you. Karn and I should be fine on our own though. You will enjoy riding Eragon." He clapped Eragon on the thigh as a sign of confidence. Both men backed away giving Saphira room.

_Ready?_ Saphira asked.

_No. But let's do it!_ Eragon stated.

Saphira let out a loud roar from her mouth. The birds in the surrounding area flew from their nesting area attempting to fly from the dragon. Eragon felt Saphira's muscles tighten underneath him, preparing to leave the ground. Jumping off with a force strong enough to crack the surface underneath her, Saphira left the ground. Expanding her wings and in several flaps of her wings, Saphira was flying into the air. Brom and Karn became small specks on the land.

Eragon gripped onto her spikes in a vice grip. His hands tightened enough that his hands turned white. The wind ripped across his person, making his eyes water. The earth grew smaller with every flap of Saphira's wings. After rising into the air for several minutes, Saphira finally leveled out and maintained a constant rhythm with her wings.

_Eragon, look._ She tugged at his conscious, drawing his attention.

Eragon raised his head, being bent over as they ascended, and took in the view. The land stretched towards the horizon, the sun rising farther into the sky. As they flew towards the south, Eragon gazed off to the east and saw the Nimora River, like a snake slithering across the landscape. It was a sight to behold. The fear and apprehension was subdued slightly from the beautiful scenery. The lush green plain stretched on and on past his view of sight.

_It's beautiful._ Eragon thought to Saphira.

_It is. This is what I see every day as I fly above you, Brom, and Karn._

Saphira's wings caught hold of a north wind that caused her to increase in speed. Eragon could feel excitement emanate from Saphira. An image of Saphira performing a series of aerobatic moves ran through his mind. He felt Saphira begin to dip forward; instinctively Eragon squeezed his legs into Saphira's sides and held on tight to her neck spike. Foldering her wings and diving down towards the ground, Saphira gained speed until she expanded her wings bringing her back up into the sky. She performed a series of twists and sharp turns causing Eragon to rock about in his saddle. His stomach began to churn from the sharp movements. However, after the dragon formed a large loop-de-loop, Eragon couldn't hold out. Shifting in his saddle, he quickly leaned over the side of Saphira, and upchucked. His abdomen muscles convulsed several times until Eragon couldn't spew out any more of his breakfast that morning.

Wiping off his mouth, Eragon returned to his spot on his saddle. "Warm me before you do something like that!" He roared across the wind, towards Saphira. Feelings of amusement rippled through his mind.

_Alright, but you're going to have to get use it. There will be times when I will have to perform complex maneuvers if we want to stay alive._

They continued to fly throughout the morning. Eragon at one point experienced an interesting phenomenon when he and Saphira joined their consciousness together to become a single entity. Every feeling that Eragon experienced was what Sphaira was currently experiencing: to the beating of her wings, the long intakes of breath, her muscles tensing along her body. Even the sights and smells were all different. Saphira's vision portrayed things in a brighter tone with a certain bluish hue to it, making the colors grow more vibrant. It was an amazing experience. Once they had separated their minds, Eragon couldn't help but express his astonishment.

_It's amazing what a difference there is between dragons and humans. You see the world in a whole new perspective!_ Eragon said through their mental link. _I'm actually envious of you. You can fly all you want, leaving the world and take in the gorgeous view of Alagaesia._

_Yes it is. This is what it means to be a dragon. We are creatures of freedom. Being able to fly grants us our ability to be free. No creature is as proud and free as us._

The concept of being free struck Eragon's mind. Since the fall of the Riders, Galbatorix has ruled over Alagaesia with an iron fist. Every ounce of freedom that the people in the Empire had was stripped away with the King's ascendency. Since his birth, Eragon grew up in a land where freedom was considered nonexistent. But when Saphira hatched for him, his chance to acquire it was possible. He had an opportunity to escape the cruelty and hardships that occurred within the Empire. Eragon wanted to become free just like Saphira. To grow his own set of wings and fly away. Perhaps that's what the Dragon Riders stood for, freedom. They were revered as the most powerful individuals to set foot on Alagaesia. With the dragons, the riders could go wherever they pleased, do whatever they wanted. No one could restrain their freedom.

Saphira nudged against his mind, drawing his attention from his thoughts. _I'm glad we got to fly together today Eragon. We shall fly together more now?_

The worry and anxiety that he felt from early morning was gone to be replaced with excitement. _Yes Saphira, we shall fly together more now. Whenever we get the chance._

The two basked in each other's consciousness, enjoying the feelings of affection that the two were feeling towards each other. As the late morning passed, Eragon was finally growing more confident with flying. He relaxed his legs, which had grown tired from holding him in place. He was definitely going to enjoy the moments when he and Saphira would fly together.

Suddenly, a conscious entered his and Saphira's mind. Reflecting back to the training he had with Brom and Karn, he threw up a barrier preventing the conscious from entering even farther into his mind. The conscious was not hostile and did not make an attempt to break his barriers. It took him several seconds to realize that the conscious pressing down upon them was Brom's. Lowering his barriers, he allowed the old man to enter his mind.

_Brom what is the matter?_ Eragon asked.

Brom's voice was harsh and it hinted with urgency. _You and Saphira need to come meet me and Karn. We've discovered something that may be related to the Ra'zac._

_We shall return shortly. Where are you?_

_I've already sent Saphira an image of our location_, Brom said. His conscious drew away from them and disappeared.

_Do you know where they are?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Yes I do. They are in a section of woods to our right. We shall meet them soon._ After answering her rider, Saphira dipped to the left and angled her body forward and entered into a dive. Off in the distance was a section of forests that expanded on for several leagues. The ground grew larger with every second as Saphira continued her descent. Stretching out his mind towards the forest, Eragon could make out the minds of the animals that made the forest their home. There were two minds however that were alien to it. One was Karn and the other Brom. They had dismounted from their horses and tethered them to a tree while examining something that was obscure to his mind. Eragon directed Saphira to the spot where the men were.

* * *

Karn analyzed the object that he held in his hand. It was a metal flask in a black leather pouch. Engraved onto the dark fabric was an odd symbol, one that he was unable to recognize. Several minutes ago, Brom had stopped the horses when he noticed peculiar tracks in the ground and the discovery of the metal flask. Brom notified Eragon of their find and beckoned him to return. It was not long before he could feel the pressure of the air collapse on him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Soon the minds of Saphira and Eragon came across his senses as they neared their position. After a minute, the wind swept across the forest and saphira's large mass dropped from the sky and landed on the ground, some meters away. Eragon unbelted the straps from his legs and dismounted from Saphira. The dragon and her rider approached the two men.

"What's the matter Brom?" Eragon asked.

"Take a look." The old storyteller pointed a finger to the ground in front of him. On the ground were two sets of foot prints. Next to those were two larger footprints followed by deep gashes in the ground. Eragon knelt down and examined the footprints. A look of confusion spread across his face. The footprints did not continue on, but just stopped.

"This doesn't make sense. These are definitely the footprints of the Ra'zac. I know that for a fact. But the other two pairs…" His voice trailed off as he pondered. Glancing over to Saphira, it took him several seconds before revelation replaced his confusion. "The footprints remind me of Saphira's. The large gashes in the ground remind me of her talons scratching the earth every time she takes off. Which means… that the Ra'zac have their own dragons or they flew off on some large birds."

The old storyteller grunted with approval. "I agree. The Ra'zac have some sort of creature that allows them to fly. This explains how the Ra'zac are able to travel across the lands with little contact with the inhabitants."

"This makes much more sense now!" Eragon declared.

"That's not the only thing we found though." Karn said. He tossed the flask over to Eragon. The boy examined the glyph on the leather and then removed the flask. Pulling the cork off the top, an odd scent filled their senses. Eragon titled the flask slightly and a clear liquid fell from the flask and onto his finger. Upon contact, Eragon's flesh began to turn red and he cried out in pain. Karn and Brom rushed over to the boy. Karn looked at his finger and saw that a portion of his flesh had been eaten away by the liquid.

"What is that stuff?" Eragon asked.

Brom took the flask and examined it. Bringing his nose up, he took in the aroma before he spoke. "I believe it is the oil from a Seithr plant, which grows only in the far north. It is mainly used as a polish to clean jewelry, pearls, and other assortments of the sort. However when it is enchanted in the ancient language, it eats away flesh. It's very effective in the use of torture and assassination. It has no taste so it could be placed it into someone's food or drink and die from the inside out. It is very rare."

"The burns remind me of the same ones that Garrow had when I found him. The Ra'zac must have used this stuff on him."

"We've learned something new about the Ra'zac but nothing on how to find them." Brom said regretfully.

Karn took the flask from Brom and examined it. "Can you explain the Ra'zac to me in more detail?"

"There's not much knowledge on them. They are creatures that came to Alagaesia long ago searching for meat and blood to feast on. After the fall of the Riders, Galbatorix sought them out and has been using them as his secret assassins. We only know that two exist. No one has directly seen them. And no one knows where they hide. They came for Eragon in Carvahall and tortured and killed his uncle for the boy's whereabouts. They soon disappeared after that without a trace."

Sorrow filled Karn. He had somewhat of an idea for the boy's purpose for leaving Carvahall from the discussions that Brom and Eragon had. But now, he finally understood why Eragon was bent on becoming stronger and has sought the Ra'zac. He plans on gaining his revenge against the Ra'zac and avenge his uncle. Once again, it seems that he and Eragon shared similar experiences in their life.

_No one what they look like and they do not know where they hide, huh?_ Karn began to pace back and forth in a circle staring at the flask, pondering. He went back over Brom's explanation of the Seithr oil. _It's used as polish. There's nothing special about that. But it is enchanted with magic. There's something there. And it's grown somewhere far north, making it extremely ra- _The answer hit him like a cruiser going into hyperspace.

"I know how to find the Ra'zac."

As if all their minds were synced, Brom and Eragon and Saphira replied, "You do?!"

Karn nodded his head, a grin smiled upon his face.

"How do we find the Ra'zac?" Eragon asked.

The Force-user held up the flask. "With this."

"How's that going to help us find the Ra'zac?" Brom interjected.

"You explained it yourself Brom. What is seithr oil? It's used as a polish for jewelry until it's enchanted. More importantly, it grows from the sleithr plant far in the north. It makes it rare. Perhaps extremely rare…"

Eragon's face lit up in shock. "If the oil is rare then there must be only a few traders that market it. Which means that if we find the records of the oil being sold, we can track it to the Ra'zac!"

Karn's grin grew into a smile at Eragon's answers. Brom's jaw dropped and his eye's widened. The idea made perfect sense. Bounty Hunters used that kind of tactic when searching for their bounties in the galaxy; tracking their bounty's purchases and following them to their destination. It was the same concept.

"That's brilliant thinking! I don't know why I've never thought of that before. Had I known, I would have hunted the Ra'zac down long ago and rid the world of those fowl demons."

"Where does most of the trade occur in the Empire?" Karn asked Brom.

"The port city of Teirm. Ships sail in from the northern and southern regions of the Empire to unload their goods for the market. Our best luck to find the shipping records of the seithr oil will be there. It's also quite fortunate that we head to Teirm actually."

"Why's that?" Eragon said.

"I have an old acquaintance who manages a trading company, if he is still living in the city. He could help us in our search."

"Sounds like a plan. How long will it take us to get to Teirm?" Karn asked?

"The journey to Teirm is many leagues away. It'll take several days before we reach it." Brom went over to Snowfire and mounted it. His voice boomed with enthusiasm. "We've got a long road ahead of us. Let us make haste, our prey awaits. Eragon, you shall get your vengeance, I swear it."

Karn mounted his black bay horse, which he finally decided to call it Kane. Kane was the name of Karn's younger brother. Eragon ran over to Saphira and climbed up her foreleg and onto his saddle. He hustled to fasten his legs in. They set off from the forest in the direction towards Teirm. Mid-day came and they did not stop to eat. The company was too excited to stop and eat. They finally learned some valuable information about the Ra'zac and they were not going to let it go to waste. Instead, they ate on the road and continued on through the afternoon and into the late evening before they stopped to rest for the night. That night, the men went about their routine of sparring with swords and then followed up with training their minds before going to bed.

* * *

As the days passed and turned into weeks Brom, Eragon, Saphira, and Karn were getting closer and closer to Teirm. Since their discovery of the seithr oil, Karn spent most of his time talking with Brom about the history of Alagaesia and learning more about the ancient language. Karn soon became adequate in speaking in the ancient language and could even hold some small conversations in it. He was beginning to grow fascinated with the concept of magic requiring a verbal command to trigger it. The more he learned about it, the more connections he could draw between the magic in Alagaesia and the Force in his world. In turn, Brom and Eragon continued to ask Karn about his own world. Brom was more interested in the history of it as well whereas Eragon was more inquisitive to the Jedi and Sith.

Not only was Karn developing in his skills, but Eragon was as well. The weeks of sparring began to strip away him of all his fat to replace it with lean muscle. Every sparring session, Eragon was becoming more talented with a blade. No longer was he the one receiving the hits, he was able to land strikes. More bruises began to appear on Brom which made him impressed. Karn was even put on the spot several times when Eragon was close to landing a hit on him but alas, Karn has yet received a bruise from him or Brom. Eragon's ability with magic also grew with his strength; he was becoming a competent sorcerer. With Brom's lessons and Karn's advice, Eragon learned his strengths and weaknesses, and his limits.

During their travels, the group followed the Spine south until they reached a section where it opened up into a valley that was over a mile wide. Brom said that Teirm laid at the other end of the valley and it would take several more days to traverse before they could sight the city. The valley was filled with fog and mist, due to the ocean front sending cool air into the warm region. The fog was so thick that Karn could have taken a knife and cut through it. It slowed their progress by two days. After four days of navigating through the fog, the group emerged from the valley. The sight that befell them made each member of the group awestruck. Several leagues away was the vast expanse of the sea. Waves crashed upon the shore as the tide began to come in. The scent of sea air filled Karn's lungs making clearing his mind. It was a very soothing aroma that relaxed his muscles.

Eragon burst out in excitement, "That's the ocean? I've never seen it before. It's so large."

"Some stories say that the elves and humans once traveled across the great body of water and settled here in Alagaesia. It's hard to believe that there could be other lands when there is nothing out there to gaze at." Brom mentioned. "And also to the northwest, is the island of Vroengard, home of the Dragon Riders."

Eragon stared towards at the ocean in wonder. It wasn't every day a young farm boy from Carvahall gets the privilege to see the ocean. Karn was just the same. After growing up in the desolate under parts of Coruscant, Karn had never seen the ocean until he was taken off-planet. The excitement he had the first time seeing the vast body of water was the same now. He always enjoyed staring at the sea, it brought him peace.

During his training, the ocean brought him peace and serenity needed to control his emotions and the temptations of the Dark Side. As such, he would spend hours meditating on the beach. The time of day would be lost to him as he reflected upon his training, listening to the crashing of the waves.

As Karn thought upon the memories of his past, Brom's voice interrupted his train of thought. "We must keep a move on if we plan on reaching Teirm before midnight." Returning to himself, Karn agreed with the old storyteller and they continued on the coast road towards Teirm. The sun was reaching mid-day when they ventured out from the valley. It would take the more hours before the group would reach the port city.

To lighten up their travels, Brom regaled them with some information about the city. Teirm had previously been burned to the ground by pirate attacks; pirates have become notorious along the coast for their pillaging and raiding. After the attacks subsided, the government decided to build Teirm in a tiered formation. Teirm also had a long history of being attacked by Urgals. The tiered levels allowed the city to be greatly defended from attacks. No Urgal or raider has stepped foot into the grounds of the city walls.

Both Karn and Eragon asked more questions about the city in regards to the people's lifestyle, what types of trade passed through, the divide between nobility and peasantry, how the system of government worked within the city, and more. It took Brom sometime before he could finish answering their questions. The old man didn't mind though, he was actually pleased in the boys' interest in worldly affairs. Changes in discussing occurred along the trip, but Eragon directed a question that was personal to Karn.

"Hey Karn, can I ask you a question?" Eragon asked.

"I don't see why not. What's on your mind?"

"In your world you have the Jedi and Sith. From your explanation, each follow a certain creed that is based upon their view of the Force. The Jedi are like the Dragon Riders. Guardians of peace and order, seeking out injustice and undoing wrong. The Sith believed that conflict was the only true test of one's ability, and elevating the strong and the death of the weak."

"That's correct."

"What I want to know," Eragon continued, "is what creed do you follow?"

"What do you think Eragon?" Karn asked him.

"Well…," the boy started, "I don't think you're a Sith. You don't look like a man of evil. And you've helped us throughout our travels. Just from that, I would say you're a Jedi."

Inwardly, Karn chuckled to himself. The boy's answer was amusing not in the sense that it was funny, but that Eragon didn't know the full extent of Force philosophy. Then again, it wasn't not long ago when Karn thought that same idea: that there was only the Jedi and Sith.

"I'm sorry to tell you Eragon but you're assumption is wrong. I'm not a Jedi." Karn answered.

The boy shook his head in disbelief. Brom, who had been in the lead, had turned his head to face him and an expression of alert was on his face. If Karn claimed himself to be a Sith, then Brom may turn against him.

"You're a Sith then?" A hint of worry tainted Eragon's voice.

Shaking his head Karn reaffirmed his two companions, "No I am not a Sith, either."

The alarmed expression on Brom's face gave way and returned to normalcy. Eragon however, had a puzzled look on his. "I'm confused," was the boy's answer.

"Let me explain Eragon." Karn said. "In my world, the Force is an omnipresent energy field, much like magic here in Alagaesia. It affects every being, from creatures to sentient life. Jedi scholars believe that the Force is a living presence that affects the course of time. In times of toil and strife, the Force reaches out to individuals who can restore the Balance. In the Jedi philosophy, they are believed to be the "Keepers of Balance."

"Keepers of Balance?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. Like I said, the Jedi aspire to protect the peace of the Republic and everything in it. They represent all that is good. When a force threatens it, the Jedi seek it out and try to restore the Balance. In terms of power, the Jedi use what is known as the Light Side of the Force. The Light Side of the Force is aligned with honesty, compassion, mercy, self-sacrifice, and other positive emotions that we humans possess. The Sith use the Dark Side of the Force which draws power from raw emotions like anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression, and passion.

When the Jedi first discovered the Sith, they considered their powers a blight upon the Force. Their acts went against everything they stood for. Wherever the Sith tread, darkness and chaos followed them. The Jedi felt that the Balance that they sought to maintain had been shattered, and needed to be restored. That is why the Jedi remain at war with the Sith, to restore order and balance to the Force."

Eragon remained quiet for moment, processing the information before asking another question. "If the Force is considered to be 'living', why does it let the Sith use it for their own personal gain?" Eragon questioned.

It is hard to explain such a complex concept such as the Force to an individual who isn't exposed to it. Karn was going to do his best though to explain the true meaning of the Force to Eragon. And when he does, he will hope that the young Dragon Rider will understand his true standing.

"Do you remember what I said earlier Eragon, that the Force affects every being?" The young boy nodded his head in affirmation.

_Time to hit the mynock on the head._

"Well the Force is like an amplifier, it amplifies every single aspect of an individual from their physical strength, movement speed, ability to heal quickly, resistance to poisons and using their will to dominate others. But those are only the physical changes Force-sensitive's feel when touched by the Force. What the Jedi and Sith both fail to understand is how the Force amplifies the feelings and emotions that reside in Force-users."

The confused look on Eragon's face began to dwindle as the dots began to connect together.

"The Light Side of the Force is the physical manifestation of a person's ability to show honesty, compassion, mercy, and self-sacrifice. The Dark Side of the Force is the physical embodiment of a person's raw emotions like anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression, and passion. The Force amplifies these emotions and the end result is either a Jedi or a Sith. The Jedi spend years mediating trying to quell their emotions, maintaining a calm and serene disposition on life. If they begin to slip and their raw emotions take control they fall to the Dark Side, because the Force amplifies the emotions that are most dominant."

"There has only been one force and that is THE Force. What creed do I follow was your question, yes? Well Eragon, I'm not a Sith or Jedi. I am a being who has walked the fine line between the two sides. I am the true wielder of the Force, one is able to use both the Light and the Dark. I am the embodiment of Balance… I am a Grey Knight."

The revealing of Karn's true standing left Eragon quiet in his saddle. Brom was just as silent as the young boy. Karn wasn't expecting shouts of surprise or anything of the sort. He was content on them being silent and acknowledging who he was. He was sure though that more questions would be asked. There was nothing left for him to hide other than his privacy of his life. The three companions remained silent for several minutes before Brom spoke up. "It seems that the Force is a lot more complicated than what I originally thought."

Karn nodded in agreement. "It is."

"What about your philosophies?" Brom replied. "You claim you're not a Sith or Jedi so what are your views on the Force. What are the views of the Grey Knights?"

"The philosophy of the Grey Knights originate from our Code." Clearing his throat so he wouldn't slip up and have Brom and Eragon hear, Karn repeated the creed of the Grey Knight Order:

"_There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side; There is Only the Force"_

_"I will do what I must to keep the balance; The balance is what keeps me together"_

_"There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish"_

_"There is passion, Yet peace; Serenity, Yet emotion; Chaos, Yet order"_

_"I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance"_

_"I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way"_

_"I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance"_

_"I am a guardian of balance"_

_"I am a Grey Knight."_

"The Order of the Grey is a group of Force-users who have come to understand the true meaning of the Force. There is no Dark Side nor a Light Side. There is only the Force. The Force is the conduit through which we express our emotions and feelings in a physical appearance. We are the ones who seek out the Balance in the Force, correcting those who've lost their way."

"Have the Sith and Jedi fought against you?" Eragon finally speaking up since Karn's identity was reveal.

"No they have not. They do not even know we exist. We are shadows that have overlooked the proceedings of each group. But now, because of the total war they wage, we may come out of hiding and finally reveal ourselves to them and bring order to the chaos that has lasted for centuries."

"I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in all at once." Eragon admitted. He placed a hand over his head ruffling his hair.

"It's understandable. But now I have something to ask of you and Brom."

Both Eragon and Brom stared at him as their horses continued along the coast road heading towards Teirm. Karn wanted to keep his identity a secret. Only his companions needed to know who he really was. Aside from Eragon and Saphira, Karn was a wildcard that could affect the events of this world. He was a stranger from another world and his presence should be known only to a select few.

"I need you two to swear in the ancient language, that you will not reveal my identity to anyone, unless I deem otherwise. I do not want my presence here in Alagaesia to be known or else we may have the Empire at our heels at every waking turn. After learning the ancient language from you Brom, I understand that those who swear in the ancient language must hold true to their oath. I'm asking if you two can keep my identity a secret."

The old storyteller and young rider stared at each other for a few moments before they gave him their word. Karn was appreciative of their secrecy. "Oh Eragon, this also includes Saphira as well." Eragon agreed that Saphira will keep his secret as well. Once the oaths in the ancient language were complete, the group returned to engaging in casual conversation for the remainder of the journey.


	6. Chapter 5 B - The Arrival of Teirm

**Happy Easter Break guys! Here is the second part to Chapter 5! This came out to be 16 pages long and almost 10,000! This chapter was long lol. I'm sorry if they are long chapters but I try to be detailed as possible to explaining the story and characters (and their motives). I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Oh I do have to give out some credit because part of this chapter I took from the actually book of Eragon to help guide it along. So all rights go to Christopher Paolini. And also, I had to take some ideas from a Star Wars novel so all rights go to LuscasArts.**

**Q&amp;A: Hey guys, I'm going to answer some questions some viewers and asked me about the chapter.**

**1) crod42: I rated the series "M" because for now I wasn't sure how graphic I was going to make this series. Right now I'm a low point where nothing serious happens. So I changed the series to "T".**

**2) Elemental Dragon Slayer: Your questions will be answered in this chapter ;)**

**3) xxForgottenSoldierxx: I've already figured out how to balance out Karn's lightsaber with the regular characters. Hint hint: wards.**

**So there ya go guys! Rest and relax and enjoy the chapter! And review!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 5 - B

As the travelers ventured father along the coast line, they began to notice the slight difference in terrain. The road that they walked began to turn from a dirt worn road to a brick laid one, a sign that people traveled along it. The ground was moist compared to the plains, the ocean wind brought with it mist and fog that dampened the earth. Remnants of past travelers were left along the road, a broken wagon, scattered cattle, and rundown houses some leagues away.

It wasn't until evening that day that Eragon, Brom, and Karn set eyes upon the city of Teirm. Climbing on top of a small mossy hill the three companions greeted Saphira, who managed to meet up with them that evening, and gazed towards the port city of Teirm. If there was one thing that stood out of the city, it was its grandeur. The city was encircled by a white cobblestone wall that was nearly a hundred feet tall. And nearly thirty feet thick. There were two main gates: one on the western side of the city, facing the sea, the other on the southern side, opening to the road. Overlooking the city, in the northeast sector, was a towering citadel, which housed the great lighthouse. A beam of light, produced by fire, roared from the top of the lighthouse as a beacon for ships out at sea. From their position on the hill, they could not make out the inner buildings but they grew progressively taller from the outside in; the tallest buildings were near the citadel. As explained by Brom, the city was laid out in such a way that pirate attacks could be easily repelled. Along the harbor, mighty vessels lay in port with their giant masts down. Each ship differed in terms of size and style. Some were more elegant that others, some were more battered. Others were ships of war that had large ballistas on deck and below ready for combat.

For the next half hour, the three men and dragon discussed plans while they stayed in the city. Obviously Saphira would not be able to and unfortunately have to stay outside the city walls and wait until they returned. Their first objective was to make contact with Brom's old acquaintance. From there, they would determine the location of the shipping logs and how best to retrieve them. Once the logs were in their possession, they would search for shipments of seithr oil. Finally, after discovering the location of most of the seithr oil, they would reconvene with Saphira and head out in search of the Ra'zac.

_Sounds simple enough_. Thought Karn.

After finalizing the details, Brom gave a determined number of days that the group would stay in Teirm. "I plan that we will stay for at least three days. Four or five and we could be putting ourselves in danger of becoming noticed by the Empire. Are we understood?"

"Aye." Eragon replied.

_I do not like this. Whilst you three troublemakers go about getting yourself into mischief, I must wait like a dog until its master has returned._ Saphira said to the group.

"Don't think of it like that Saphira. If we do happen to get in trouble, we will ask for your aid." Karn said.

"I will come out to visit you when we are not searching for the shipping logs." Eragon said to his partner. "Will that ease some of your tension?"

Saphira produced a grumbling noise from her throat before she spoke. _Yes it will. I still do not like this course of action._

Eragon pattered her side to comfort her and reaffirm that they would be fine whilst in Teirm. Breaking from their discussion, the three men road off to the southern edge of the cobblestone wall where the gate lay open to the road. It took them a half hour before they reached the gate. The opening was seventy-five feet tall and wide enough to let four large wagons in at one time. The portcullis was raised, letting travelers in before it would close for the night, in case of nightly raids from the coast. Crowds of people were filing into the city before the gate closed for the night. Brom had them all dismount and join in the crowd so they would become less detectable by the sentries patrolling the gate. The crowd proved to be a valuable disguise and they entered into the city with no trouble.

The buildings were conglomerated together growing taller towards the citadel in the center of the city. Torches were lit to help illuminate the streets as the light began to fade into night. Citizens of Teirm was making their home after a day of working at the docks or out in the fields. Men met at the taverns and basked in a merriment of laughter and drinking. They continued along the street for some time before Brom brought Snowfire to the side of the street, Eragon and Karn following behind with their own horses. Hitching their horses, Brom walked over to a building with a wooden sign above the door.

_The Green Chustnut, huh?_ Karn thought to himself as he read the sign. Grabbing his shoulder and Eragon's, Brom pulled the two boys off to the side of the building and into a small outcropping between the buildings.

In a whispered voice, Brom reminded them of the plan. "Alright, first we need to find my friend. The problem though is I don't recall where he lives. We'll ask someone in the tavern and see if they perhaps know where he resides." Brom said. "Also, we don't want to become noticed so always have your cloaks pulled over your head, you especially Eragon." He pointed a finger at the boy. The last thing they wanted was to have someone who knew Eragon and report him to the officials. With the task at hand the men pulled their hoods over their faces, obscuring them from view and walked into the Green Chestnut.

The tavern warm as a fire was brewing in the fireplace which felt nice against Karn's cold skin. Rowdy men were drinking mead in large pitchers, downing them in seconds and singing songs of merriment. Small tables dotted the room where men ate vigorously on warm food. The smell of the hot food filled Karn's nose which instantly made his stomach groan. He forgot that they did not hardly stop to rest and eat at all that day. A warm supper would have been nice to have after a long day's journey. At one end of the tavern was a large oval counter where a large bartender stood handing out pints of mead to men. With a nod directing to the bartender, Brom made his way to the counter, Karn and Eragon following behind.

As the men approached, the bartender looked up and produced a welcoming smile. "Ah welcome masters to the Green Chestnut. What is it that I can get ya? Food? Some large mugs of mead? Perhaps a room for you to rest? "

Brom leaned in so the bartender could hear over the whooping and hollering of the drunk tavern guests. "I'm searching for a man named Jeod. I'm supposed to meet him for business. Can you tell me where he lives?"

A confounded look appeared on the man's face and he scratched his cheek. "Nah I don't reckon I know the man." The bartender leaned in closer to Brom, so only the four of them could hear the conversation. "But for some crowns, perhaps my memory will come back." His welcoming demeanor was replaced with that of greed, he raised his hand and rubbed his index finger and thumb together in a gesture repeating his offer.

"How much are you asking?" Said Brom.

"Thirty-five crowns."

Brom's eyes furrowed together, a sign that Karn grew to know that the old man was becoming irritated. "Thirty-five crowns is too much. Perhaps you could lower your price?"

The bartender shook his head. "Nah, thirty-five crowns. Take it or leave it."

Brom was becoming irritated at the man, Karn could sense it. Throughout his life, when Brom needed information, he wanted it then and now. Karn could feel Brom's anger for this man or the type of people like him who try to scrounge what cash he could from innocent travelers. Brom wasn't willing to pay the amount either, to him it literally was too much for a small piece of information. Deciding that the best course of action was for him to intervene, Karn stepped beside Brom and faced the bartender.

"And what do you want lad?" The man said in a snobbish remark.

Reaching for the Force, Karn casted his mind out to the bartender and invaded his conscious. The shifting of thoughts and feelings swirled around him. Using the Force, Karn grasped hold of the man's mind, putting him under his influence. Waving his hand in front of the man Karn said, "You don't need us to pay for the information. In fact, you are willing to give us the information for free."

The bartender appeared to go limp as Karn's influence over his mind took control. The man's grew a dull expression and his eyes drooped. Brom and Eragon stared at Karn wondering what he was doing. Eragon had just put his hand on Karn's shoulder when the bartended complied with Karn's will.

"I don't need you to pay for the information. In fact, I am willing to give you the information for free. That man lives in the western section of town on the second tier. His business resides next to the herbalist, Angela ". Releasing the grip he had on the man's mind, Karn returned his conscious to his own body. Instantly, the man regained his composure and he eyes returned to having that greedy stare he had moments ago.

"Well? What do you want boy? Are you lot paying me my crowns? If not then go!" The man ordered.

Excusing themselves from the man's presence, the trio made their way outside of the tavern back to their tethered horses. Coming up next to him, Eragon whispered to Karn in an exciting tone. "You can use the Force to do something like that?"

Karn gave him a slight smile and nodded in confirmation. They mounted their horses and headed off towards the second tiered section of the city. There was a surprising difference between the lower tier and upper tiers and that was the outwardly appearance. The upper-section of the tiered city was nicer. The houses were clean, ornate, and large. Karn developed the assumption that the more well-off citizens of the city lived here. Also, he felt conspicuous because of it. Three dirty, worn out travelers in a ritzy part of the city stuck out like a wookie in a bar full of rodians.

It didn't take them long to find the herbalist's shop. The small one story, wooden, building had a cheery sign which said, "Angela the Herbalist." At this late at night, Karn was not expecting anyone to be out but much to his surprise a woman sat by the front door on a rocking chair. The woman was short, probably only came up to his shoulders seeing how Karn was almost six foot. She was a slender woman but she did possess the qualities of a true maiden. Long, brown curly-hair fell down in front of her eyes. She held a frog in one hand and writing with the other. And surprisingly, she looked around the same age as Karn or maybe a decade older than him.

_So this must be Angela, the herbalist_. Karn thought to himself.

On either side of the herbalist's store was a house. Ornate and large just like the rest of this part of the city. "What one do think is Jeod's? Eragon asked.

Brom deliberated, then said, "Let's find out." He approached the woman and asked politely, "Could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?"

"I could." She continued writing.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes." The herbalist fell silent, but she continued to scribble on her piece of parchment. The frog in her hand croaked. The three travelers waited uncomfortably, but she said nothing else. Eragon was about to blurt something out before Angela looked up. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could_ tell you, and the second was if I _would_ tell you. But you never actually put the question to me."

"Then let me ask properly," said Brom with a smile. "Which house is Jeod's? And why are you holding a frog?"

"Now we are getting somewhere," she bantered. "Jeod is on the right. And as for the frog, it's actually a toad. I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist – that there are only frogs."

"How can toads not exist if you are holding one right now?" interrupted Eragon.

The woman shook her head energetically. "No, no you don't understand. If I prove that toads never exist, then this is actually a frog and never a toad. There the toad you see before you now never existed. Also, if I can prove there are only frogs, then toads won't be able to do anything bad – like make teeth fall out, cause warts, and poison or kill people. Also, witches won't be able to use any of their evil spells because, of course, there won't be any toads around."

"I see," said Brom carefully. "It all sounds very fascinating but we must be off and see Jeod."

"Of course, of course," she said, waving her hand away and returning to her work.

Once they were out of the herbalist's earshot, Eragon said, "She's crazy!"

"It's possible," said Brom, "but you never know. She could discover something useful. Perhaps toads in fact don't exist."

"And my boots are made of solid gold," retorted Eragon.

"And I'm a being from another universe," added Karn.

Both Brom and Eragon chuckled at his response. The three stopped before a door with an iron knocker and marble doorstep. Reaching up to clasp the knocker, Brom knocked several times. No one answered. "Perhaps this is the wrong residence?" said Karn. Brom ignored him and knocked again, this time with a little more force.

Somewhere beyond the door, they heard someone running to the door. A young woman with a pale complexion and light blond hair cracked it open. Her eyes were puffy; Karn assumed that she had recently shed tears. However, her voice was perfectly steady. "yes, what do you want?"

"Does Jeod live here?" asked Brom courteously.

"Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?" She did not open the door any farther.

"No, but we need to talk with him," said Brom.

"I'm sorry but his is busy."

"We have traveled many leagues and it is important that we see him."

The woman's face hardened. "He is very busy."

Once again, Karn could feel the irritation build inside Brom. When he replied though, his voice was still kind. "Since he is unavailable, would you mind delivering him a message?" The woman pondered for a moment before dipping her head. "Tell him that a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside."

A suspicious look appeared on the woman's face but she said, "Very well." She closed the door behind her and they could hear her footsteps recede.

"You're quite the charmer." Eragon remarked.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, "snapped Brom. "And don't say anything. Let me do the talking." He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. The boy withdrew to himself and anger began to boil inside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Karn tried to reassure Eragon that it was alright.

A few seconds passed before the sound of hurrying footsteps caught their attention. The door to the house flew open and a tall man burst forth. He was garbed in expensive clothes that were wrinkled, his grey hair wispy, and he had a long scar stretched across his scalp to his temple.

At the sight of them, the man's eyes grew wide, and he slumped against the doorframe. His mouth gaped open several times trying to come up with words. In a faint voice he asked, "Brom…?"

Before Brom said anything else, he held a finger to his lips and reached forward, clasping the man's arm. "It's good to see you, Jeod! I'm glad that memory has not failed you. But please, try to refrain from speaking my name in public. It would be unfortunate if anyone discovered that I was here."

"Of-of course. I thought you were dead," he whispered. "What happened? Why haven't you gotten in contact with me sooner?"

"I shall explain everything. Do you mind if we continue this conversation inside?" Jeod hesitated, swinging his gaze between Eragon, Brom, and Karn – his face unreadable. Finally he said, "Yes, you can tie your horses off on the post off to the side of the house. I'll have a stable boy take them and feed them." Doing what the man said, Brom, Eragon and Karn tethered their horses and proceeded inside the doorway. Entering into a large foyer, Jeod led the men up a set of stairs to the second landing. They walked along a hallway that was littered with doors and paintings on the walls. Jeod opened a door at the far end of the room and ushered the men inside. The room was rather spacious with an ornate carpet and bookshelves placed along the sides of the room. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a high back chair. Jeod proceeded to sit down in it and gestured for the three to do the same. There were sitting chairs in the room and each person claimed one as their own.

"You, old man, have some explaining to do."

Brom's face crinkled with a smile. "Who are you calling an old man? The last time I saw you there was not a spec of grey in your hair. Now look at it."

"And you look the same as you did nearly two decades ago. And you still act the same as ever. Enough of this though, get on with your story," said Jeod impatiently.

Brom relaxed into his chair and pulled out his pipe. He began to blow puffs of smoke. "Do you remember why we were in Gil'ead?"

"Yes, of course," said Jeod. "That sort of thing is hard for a man to forget."

"Well, after we had gotten separated, I managed to find myself in a room fully of crates and boxes. And out of curiosity, I decided to rummage through them. And by the grace of the gods I had managed to find what we were looking for." An expression of shock ran over Jeod's face. "Once I had it in my hands, I couldn't wait to find you or else we would be caught. I fled the city and took it to the Varden for safekeeping until I was needed to fulfill my duty."

Jeod inspected both Eragon and Karn, his grey eyes taking in every detail. He raised his eyebrows and said, "I assume, then, that you are fulfilling your duty?"

"No, it's not that simple. Unfortunately, it was stolen. After living in Carvahall for some time I decided to learn what I could of what happened. These two young men happened to be traveling in the same direction and we have stayed together since."

A puzzled look grew on Jeod's face. "Did the Varden inform you?" "No," was Brom's reply.

"Then how could have known that it was – "

Brom cut him off quickly, saying, "Eragon's uncle," directing to the young brown haired boy, "was brutally killed by the Ra'zac. They burned his home and nearly him in the process. He seeks out revenge, but they have left us with not trace. We need your help to find them."

"I do not know where the Ra'zac might be hiding. And no one has told me so."

Reaching inside his robes, Brom produced the Ra'zac's flask and tossed it over to Jeod. "There's Seithr oil in it – the dangerous kind. The Ra'zac were carrying. They lost it along the road and we happened to find it. We need to see Teirm's shipping records so we can trace the Empire's purchases of the oil. That should tell us where the Ra'zac's lair is."

Lines appeared on Jeod's face as he pondered. He pointed to the books on the bookshelf. "Do you see all those? Those are just the records of my business. Just _my_ business. The records you seek are held in the citadel and there are thousands of books that could take months to shift through. You've gotten yourself into a project that may be over your heads. What's worse, we normal merchants are not permitted to have access to the records – Brand, Teirm's administrator of trade, is the only one with access."

"I can handle that when the time comes," Brom said. "But we need a few days of rest before we can think about making a move.

"My house is your home, of course. Do you have another name while you are here?"

Brom thought Jeod's question for a few minutes before answering. "Whilst in Teirm, you may call me Neal and the boy is Evan."

Jeod nodded towards the Force-user. "And what about him?"

Brom stared at Karn for a few moments. Karn didn't feel like his name wouldn't be recognized by anyone of this world so his name would be acceptable to use in public.

"My name is Karn. It's a pleasure to meet you Jeod."

Inclining his head, Jeod welcomed the boy. "Pleasure is all mine, Karn."

Brom directed his attention at both boys. "Could you two go and bring our supplies into the house."

"You may use the two rooms at the other end of the landing." Jeod added.

Eragon and Karn shoved themselves out of the chairs and the left the room, closing the door behind them. It didn't take them long to unsaddle the horses, that were still hitched outside the home. Eragon and Karn hauled the supplies inside the home and took them into one of the two rooms that Jeod pointed out. The two rooms were similar to each other, each had a bed and an end table, nightstand and wardrobe. A sitting chair lay in the corners of both rooms with a small table in the center of the room. Eragon went inside the room and laid the equipment and supplies in a corner; a candle sat on the end table to which Eragon said, "Brisignr." The candlewick ignited and a small flame was produced. Karn followed behind Eragon into the room and placed his supplies right alongside the boy's then proceeded to sit down in the chair. The exertion from traveling hard that day finally set upon Karn's body. Exhausting began to pick away at him, its grasp closing on his mind. He was tired and wished to fall asleep. However, the room filled with emotions of anger and doubt. The source of the emotions were from Eragon, which worried Karn.

Sitting up in the chair, Karn addressed the issue. "Eragon, you alright?"

The boy sat down on the bed, placing his head upon the pillow. "I feel like Brom is leaving some things a secret from me. From both of us. I want to know why he is keeping us in the dark."

Karn concentrated intensely on the boy. The emotions he had were bursting forth like a raging storm. It seems that this wasn't the first time that Brom has kept Eragon in the dark. Getting angered by the situation won't do them any good.

"I don't think you should need to worry Eragon. Brom has his reasons for hiding information from us – if he is. In time, he will reveal what he has kept from us. Trust in his judgement." Said Karn.

The boy released a long sigh, trying to let go of his pent-up frustration towards Brom. "Perhaps you're right. I just don't like being kept in the dark, you know?"

"I understand Eragon. Bah, enough of this. Let us sleep, we have a big day ahead of us. The hunt for your uncle's killers is nigh. Rest and build up your strength."

Complying with his order, Eragon took off his boots and rolled over on the bed, away from the light. Soon enough, the faint snores of the boy filled the room. Propping his arm on the chair, Karn rested his head in his hand and attempted to drift off to sleep. The events of the day passed through Karn's mind, making it difficult for him to sleep. Even after attempting to meditate, Karn couldn't push the thoughts out of his mind. He finally had the chance to earn some well-needed sleep and his mind plagued him from doing so. After some time, disgruntled, Karn rose from his chair and exited the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. The door of the room next to them was closed, Brom must have entered into the room without their noticing. Proceeding back down to the foyer, Karn exited the house and onto the dark, deserted street.

The cool, salty air brushed against his face, filling his nostrils. The silence of the city brought a calming mood upon him. As Karn gazed across the street, not a single person was out that night. They all had returned to their homes to enjoy a good night's sleep. Except for one individual. The next house over the herbalist, Angela, remained in the same position as they left her when they met the woman. She sat on the rocking chair and continued to hold the toad, or frog in her hand while she continued to take notes.

_She's still going at it? She really must want to know if toads don't exist._

For some unknown reason, Karn began to make his way over to the woman. As he came under the light of a street torch, the woman did not look up. Instead she continued her scribing, taking notes of anything that may prove valuable to her research. She must have noticed his approach though, for she addressed him. "Well well well, if it isn't the young lad that "came from another universe."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Karn's mind went into hyperdrive. Did she somehow know that he was not from Alagaesia? How could she? There was no possible way that should even know that. The Force-user went on the alert and his mind was coming up with different scenarios before the woman continued. "How's your friends foot? I can only imagine what sores he must have after wearing solid gold boots for so long."

Karns eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. _What a weird woman. Why would she even bother asking if Eragon if he had sores from solid gold boots?_ Realization struck the side of Karn's head. Remembering but an hour ago when Eragon and him made fun of the woman and her work, he remembered the analogies that the two boys made. _She heard us? That's impossible. We were out of earshot._ He looked down at the woman in bewilderment. She still did not raise her head to look at him.

"You heard that?" Karn said in a surprised manner.

"Yes I did," the herbalist said with a harshness to her voice. "And you and the other boy should be ashamed of yourselves, making fun of someone's work. At least the elderly gentleman had some courtesy of keeping his opinions to himself."

"I'm sorry." Karn said apologetically. "I meant no disrespect."

"Of course not. You don't understand your actions until you've already committed them. All men are like that. Or at least most men are. Then again, most humans are like that."

Karn inwardly winced with irritation at the woman's impolite words. _Well aren't you just a bunch of cheeriness_.

Continuing on with his apology Karn said, "I swear, I meant no ill-will towards your work. It's just hard to believe that toads don't exist when we've grown to understand that toads and frogs are different – not one in the same."

The woman's writing increased with speed. She had opened the toad's mouth and something must have intrigued her, important enough to write it down. Karn continued to stand and look down at the woman as she went about her project. Several minutes passed and the two never spoke a word. The tension that was building in the air made Karn feel a little uncomfortable. What was he doing out here anyway?

As if she was reading his mind, the woman asked Karn, "So what brings you out here so late at night?"

"I had some difficulty falling asleep. I guess I just wanted to take my mind of off some things." Karn answered.

"And what would those 'things' be?" the woman questioned Karn.

"Just things." Was Karn's only answer. She didn't need to know what Karn was reflecting on in his mind. That was meant for him and him alone.

The woman stopped writing and finally looked up at him. The air that filled Karn's lungs escaped him as he set his own eyes upon hers. Her eyes were not normal like Brom, Eragon, or his; her eyes were the shade of a deep amber color. They shined brightly in the light of the torch; it was quite intoxicating.

For the first time, Karn felt like the woman was judging him. She looked about his person, searching for something. If he continued to stare into her gaze, Karn feared that whatever the woman was searching for, she would find it. Unable to hold her gaze, Karn averted his eyes. The feeling of apprehension that filled him disappeared immediately. Feeling that he was wasting his time, Karn turned and was about to head back to Jeod's home before Angela stopped him.

"Would you like a tonic? It will help you sleep tonight." she asked.

The question caught him off guard. Karn was half expecting her to continue questing him about his thoughts. But instead, she averted the question and asked a simple one.

"If it will help me sleep, I would appreciate that." Karn said.

The herbalist stood up from her rocking chair and headed towards the door to her shop. She stepped through the door from and with a flick of her fingers, she commanded Karn to follow. Karn, with some reluctance, followed behind her. The shop was poorly lit but there were enough candles lit to reveal aspects of the herbalist's shop. A colorful bird with wide tail feathers and a sharp, powerful beak looked at Karn inquisitively from a cage near the front window. Plants covered the walls; vines ran up the sides and clung to the ceiling obscuring all but an old wooden chandelier. There was a collection of mortars, pestles, metal bowls, and a clear crystal ball the size of Karn's head that rested on a long counter. Angela, stepping around complex machines, crates of rocks, piles of scrolls, and other objects, pulled back a curtain hanging from the wall which revealed a separate room, and entered. Karn nearly reached the counter before the presence of a second individual caught his attention.

The presence came from behind the counter where a series of drawers covered the wall. In the gap between two drawers, was a pair of red eyes that suddenly appeared. Jumping from its hiding place, a giant cat landed onto the counter. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. Its mane was shaggy and covered its angular face. White fangs curved down over its jaw. The cat inspected him with its red eyes while its tail flicked back and forth.

From the cats mind, Karn could sense its curiosity but at the same time is lack of interest towards him. But there was more to this animal that met the Force-users eyes. Stretching out his mind and touched the cat's consciousness. The cat's mind was heavily guarded which greatly intrigued Karn. _You're no ordinary cat, aren't you._ Karn thought to himself.

_You are quite right_.

Karn nearly doubled back in shock at the voice. It took him several seconds before he realized that the voice he heard was from the ferocious cat. It began to lick its paws.

_You can talk?_

_Of course I can talk. I just refuse to talk to individuals who don't interest me._

_But you're a cat!_ Karn objected.

The cat yowled and stalked closer to him. Barely a foot from each other's faces, it brought one of its giant front paws and batted him over the head. Karn began to get angry at the creature but it growled, showing its fangs. _Do I look like a feeble feline that walks amongst the streets searching for scraps?_

_No…_

_Then what gives you the impression that I am one?_ Karn was about to say something but the cat once again, batted him over the head. _You obviously aren't educated with the magical races that live here in Alagaesia_. _Listen and listen good human. I am a werecat_.

_A werecat?_ Karn repeated.

_Yes. And there's one thing you never do to a werecat, and that is wake it up from its nap._

Karn was lost in his own confusion and by the creature's threat. _I'm sorry I disturbed you._

_I sense Angela enter and planned on getting up anyway,_ it said. It stretched itself across the counter before jumping back into its sleeping place.

_Wait_, said Karn, _for a creature with such an intelligence, you must have a name._

The werecat's eyes peered at him, judging him. _In my life, I've acquired many names. If you seek the true one, then you are sorely out of your league._ Karn was about to retract his mind from the werecat's consciousness before it answered it. _However, you may call me Solembum._

_It's a pleasure, mighty Solembum. My name is Karn._

The cat began to purr and it rose in volume. The sound of footsteps from the next room grew louder and Angela appeared from curtain, her arms full of different looking plants. Her eyes flickered at Solembum and she looked shocked. "He says you talked with him."

"You can speak with the Solembum as well?" asked Karn.

She tossed her head, moving the curls out of her face. "Certainly, but that doesn't mean that he will say anything in return." She placed the plants on the counter and began to grind them using the mortar and pestles. "He likes you, which is most unusual. Solembum has only spoken to a select few other than yourself."

"I will take that as a compliment then," stated Karn.

"As you should. It's an honor to have engaged in conversation with a werecat and fortunate enough to not been mauled."

"I see." Karn watched as the herbalist continue to grind the plants, which considered of some dried leaves and roots, into a dust like state. It took close to twenty minutes before the woman finally stopped crushing the contents. Pulling out a glass and wineskin from under the counter, Angela poured the contents of the wineskin into the goblet. She then thoroughly mixed it with the crushed plants ensure that the mix was equally distributed and set right. Passing the glass over to Karn, she asked him to drink from it. An odd aroma rose from the tonic and it nearly made Karn gag. It was a very potent and it rattled his nerves.

Plugging his nose, Karn brought the glass to his lips and drank the tonic in one solid gulp. If the smell was bad, then the taste was worse. Karn began to uncontrollably cough as the liquid flowed down his throat. The herbalist appeared next to him and patted him on the back, helping clear his throat. Karn held up his hand informing the woman that he was alright. She recoiled and proceeded to clean the front counter.

"Is being an herbalist all that you do?" Karn said between intakes of breath and coughs.

"No it is not," she said with a grin. "The rich lords of Teirm as me to make love potions for them. I never claim that they work but for some reason, unbeknownst to me, they continue to return. But seeing as how you don't need a love potion, perhaps you could use your fortune told? I do that for the rich fool maidens of Teirm. What do you say?"

Through Brom's lectures, Karn was sure that magic did not have the capabilities of showing visions of the future. The Force has been proven however that it does affect the course of time. It is the only entity that can show visions of the past, present, and future. Nothing else could.

"I'm sorry but I'm will pass. My future is already unpredictable." Karn spoke truthfully. First he was in his own world and then he gets transported here to Alagaesia. Who knows what could happen to him in the future.

The woman's face puffed up and her cheeks turned red. "Are you implying that my fortune telling isn't good enough to read your future?"

"No, no. I'm not saying that your skills aren't good. I'm just skeptical." Karn said trying to reassure the woman. She stared at him once again with her amber eyes. Apprehension swelled within him again. Once again, Karn had to avert staring at her eyes. Without a word, Angela returned to the curtain and disappeared into the backroom. Several minutes passed before she returned, carrying a leather pouch and placed it on the counter in front of him. Pouring the contents of the pouch onto the table's surface, several smooth bones fell into a pile. Runes and symbols were etched onto the sides.

"These," she said, touching them gently, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. Unlike crystal balls and tea leaves, these hold true power. With these, I can predict what your future will hold."

Karn looked at the bones with a feeling of uncertainty. Again, there was nothing other than the Force that could predict the future. No bones of a creature could grant a person the gift of foresight. Even if the bones were to somehow predict his future, would he accept it? Or would he go mad? "Why do you offer this?" Karn asked.

"Because you insulted my abilities. I want to prove you wrong. And… because of Solembum. The fact that he spoke to you means that you are special. How special remains a question, which I find quite interesting."

_You don't even know the half of it, _thought Karn. He continued to stare at the bones for some time. He didn't want to anger the herbalist any more than what he has done. Feeling that it would be better to comply than to hear her rant, Karn ultimately decided to go along.

"Cast the bones for me," he said.

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she said in a whisper, "_Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!_" and tossed the bones onto the counter. The bones jumbled all together, gleaming in the faint candle light. Angela's eyes remained closed and she fell silent. Karn was beginning to wonder if all this was a farce.

Just when he was about to shake Angela's shoulder, a strong pressure fell upon the room. It was a strong aura that pressed itself down upon him, nearly suffocating him. The wooden floor began to creek with the strain. The mortar and pestle and glass instruments began to shake uncontrollably. This pressure though felt distinctively familiar. Its touch against his body and mind reminded him of something that felt has continuously felt for years. This pressure was palpable with knowledge, wisdom and compassion, however Karn could also sense anger and pride resonate with it. Why did this presence feel so familiar to him?

Before he could think any more, Angela's eyes opened up. No longer were her eyes the same deep amber color she always had, he eyes looked as if they were clouded by a deep fog. Her irises didn't show any color, they were greyed out. Karn grew alarmed at the sudden change in the woman's appearance. Whatever was occurring was something he had never seen before.

Gazing at the Force-user, Angel spoke to him, "Your future is clouded but there are some clearer instances" she paused for several seconds, "… the death of a friend draws near… a land engulfed in fire… a battle to determine the fate of Alagaesia … darkness shall take you … and… a woman – she's important to you." Angela's voice began to fade and the fog in her eyes lifted returning her normal amber eyes. The pressure in the room dissipated also, returning the atmosphere to normalcy.

Angel leaned back into a chair and heaved a long sigh. Sweat had accumulated on her brow and she pulled the wineskin out from under the counter. She drank deeply, drinking several large mouthfuls. "This…you… you were right. Your future is unpredictable. Save for only those instances."

Karn stood there, his eyes wide-eyed. What he just experienced was nothing like he's seen with Brom or Eragon when it came to using magic.

_That power that just occurred was not magic. It felt different compared to the times I've felt Eragon use it. It was wild and untamed. I've felt it somewhere before but where. What did she say again?... _A death of a friend_. Who was it? Eragon or Brom? They are the only two people in this world that I would consider a friend. But again this is the future so I could make more allies in the future. It might not be those two that dies. _A land engulfed in fire. _I don't know any place that is like that._ A battle to determine the fate of Alagaesia. _There will be many battles probably in my future that will determine Eragon's chance at changing the fate of Alagaesia._ The darkness shall take me? _I've got a bad feeling about that…. _A thought occurred to Karn. _Do I fall to the Dark side?_ The thought of that sent chills down his spine. After struggling for years walking down the path between the two sides, the prospect of him succumbing to one was hard to accept. _I won't let that happen. I'd cut myself from the Force before that would ever happen. _Then there was the last bit of Angela's vision: A women – she's important to you. _What woman could possibly be important to me? Why she is so important is my question._

It had been several minutes of Karn standing there like that while pondering the events of the future. Angela was staring at him curiously. Solembum jumped back onto the counter and advanced towards Karn which was soon followed by the werecat batting him against the head with his paw. The impact of the hit brought Karn out of his thinking.

"Are you concerned of your future?" asked Angela?

Karn leaned forward unto the counter to rest his head. What he didn't realize though was that he was about to experience a severe shock. On the counter was a large metal rod that appeared to have several buttons on it – similar to his lightsaber. As his arms were but inches above the rod, Angela cried out, "Don't touch that!" But her warning came too late. As Karn made contact with the rod, electrical charges surged up and done its length. A shock of electricity exploded through his body, and he fell to the floor writhing. The curly-haired woman rushed around the counter and bent down to see if he was harmed.

The pain slowly faded, and Karn was slowly able to regain control of his muscles. Placing her hands on him, Angela helped him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" she asked. Gasping for air, Karn answered, "I'm fine. Just got the air knocked out of me." The last little bit of convulsions faded as Karn began to breathe deeply. Seeing that the Force-user was fine, Angela stood but her attention was drawn to a section of her shop. Walking over, she bent down and picked up a foot-long metal cylinder. It wasn't the same metal rod that Karn had just touched. A shock of anxiety ran down the entire length of his person. The object that Angela was holding was one of his lightsabers. Running a hand down his to his utility belt, Karn felt that one of his weapons was not locked into the d-link.

_Oh shuta! It must have fallen off when I fell._

Angela held the metal cylinder in the light of the candle, examining it. The woman's eyes grew wide in astonishment. She ran her hands along its cool metal plating. Whipping her head around so fast to face him, Karn could have sworn she overwrought her neck. Her voice was strained, "Where did you get this?"

Rising to his feet, Karn approached the woman and held out his hand. "That is none of your business," he replied. The woman brought the lightsaber hilt closer to her bosom as if it was precious to her. Reaching out, Karn grabbed hold of his lightsaber and began to pull it away. With some reluctance, Angela released it. Making sure that this time the lightsaber was locked into place, Karn returned it to his utility belt.

In a shocking display, Angela grabbed hold of his wrist and peered up into his eyes. Once again, Karn felt nervous, as she drew closer to him. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Her amber eyes searched the depths of his own. In a hushed voice she asked, "Who are you?" Karn tried to release his wrist from her grasp but she held on with surprising strength, holding him in place.

Something wasn't right. This woman wasn't right. He finally realized that he could sense nothing from her. Angela's mind was closed off – no thought or emotion ebbed out from her. In a tone much like Angela's, Karn asked the same question. "Who are you?"

Her grip tightened slightly on his wrist. This time she was the one to avert his eyes and bit her lower lip. After some minutes, she finally released Karn's hand. In a quiet tone of voice, Angela said, "Take your leave boy. It is late and I need to rest. The tonic I gave you should be taking affect soon."

Karn made his way over to the door, careful to avoid the items, crates and boxes scattered across the floor. As he began to open the front door, Angela called out to him once more but in her normal, eccentric voice. "Boy, you have no manners. Don't you know that I expect payment for the tonic?" Karn turned around and faced the woman, one eyebrow raised. "And what payment is that?"

"As payment for the tonic, I ask for one thing."

"And what is that?" Karn said cautiously.

"Your name."

"My name?" Karn said surprised.

"As I recall, you have failed to tell me your name. I'm curious as to what it is," said Angela.

"You always seem to be naturally curious." Karn retorted.

"Is that a crime?" the woman said placing her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not….Karn. My name is Karn," he said.

"Well it's finally a pleasure Karn. Please come back if you need any more tonics to help you sleep," dipping her head and offering a slight curtsy.

Karn inclined his head to the woman, "Perhaps if it ever happens again. Good night Angela." _Good night Solembum_.

_Good night human_, was the werecats reply. He continued to sit on the counter and lick its front paws. His tail flicked back and forth, lightly brushing the mortars and pestles. Taking his leave, Karn exited the building and returned to Jeod's home.

* * *

After the boy left, Angela walked into the backroom of the shop. The backroom was just as cluttered with plants and boxes and odds-and-ends just like in the front. Sitting down on a high back chair, the emotions that she held back were finally let loose. Her body began to tremble as shock and revelation ran through her limbs. Solembum soon followed in after her, his tail high in the air. Jumping up into Angela's lap, the werecat curled in on himself and began to purr. Angela began to stroke the creatures' fur, its purring increased in volume.

_Has the boy left you distraught?_ The werecat asked.

_There's more to him than he claims to be,_ Angela said to Solembum. _The moment I first saw him, with Brom and the other boy, I could sense that he was not a normal being. His stance and walk reminds me of an experienced warrior. But his very presence was abnormal, a dark aura surrounded him but he was calm, serene, and kind. I don't understand. I've only felt another like him once… And that metal rod…_ Angela went silent as a tidal wave of memories flashed before her eyes.

_ Standing in a large, dark room, three individuals squared off against a man garbed in black robes. The three individuals each carried a metal cylinder with a blade of light emitting from the hilt. The first individual, a man wearing a mask with a t-shaped visor, charged the cloaked man, his green-bladed lightsaber raised into the air. Following his lead, a curly-haired woman with a blue double-bladed lightsaber flanked the garbed man._

_ The Sith Emperor shot out bolts of lightning at the two. Weaving and dodging, the two Jedi managed to avoid the lightning bolts. The third individual charged directly into the fray, his blood-red lightsaber in hand. The Sith met the Emperor only to have his attack deflected by the Dark Lord's own red bladed lightsaber. In an exchange of blows, the Sith allowed the Jedi enough time to flank both sides of the Emperor. As the Jedi neared, a pressure fell upon the room of dark energy. The space between the Emperor and the Sith distorted and a loud explosion occurred. Knocked off his feet, the Sith was sent flying across the throne room into the durasteel wall. The walls buckled under the impact and the Sith fell to the floor._

_ Reaching out to the Force, the woman augmented her speed making her appear as a blur. She was but a meter away from the Sith Emperor when she felt the power of the Dark Side hold her in place and stop her in her wake. Lightning erupted from the Sith's hand and launched it towards her. Jumping in front of the blast, the masked Jedi brought both hands up using the Force to create a barrier. The lightning was redirected across the room, leaving the two untouched. Too fast for her to see, the Sith Emperor charged the masked Jedi, lightning still coursing in his hand and punched the barrier. In a flash of light, the barricade fell and the Jedi was engulfed in lightning. The room was filled with the sound of crackling lightning and the blood-curling screams of the masked Jedi._

"Revan!" _cried the woman._

_ Revan laid upon the ground crying out in pain as the waves of lightning continued to strike him. The deep voice of the Emperor rung out over the room. "You journey ends here Jedi. Once more the Sith will bring the Jedi to their knees."_

_ "_Revan!"_ the woman cried again._

_ Slowly rising to his feet, the space around Revan distorted. The woman sensed the Jedi gathering both the powers of the Dark and Light side. In a display of power, Revan shot out a wave of energy meeting the Emperor's lightning. The two Force-users were locked, trying to push the others attack back. The entire room began to buckle under the strain due to the powers at work. The presence of the Dark Side intensified, clouding the woman's mind. There was nothing she could do in this fight, it was all up to Revan. _

_As Dark and Light, together, pushed back the Emperor's powers, a strange presence fell over her. The powers that bound her in place, disappeared. Taking the opportunity, she flung herself off to the side, and charged towards the Sith Emperor. A voice rose over the room, it was Revan's but his voice was inaudible to the charging Jedi. The Emperor raised his second arm and shot out another wave of lightning. Raising her lightsaber, the woman was prepared to block the attack. However, the lightning did not act like normal. The waves of electricity swirled around her into a tornado of lightning. Caught in the middle of it, sparks of electricity struck her from all directions. Pain rushed through her body as she became overwhelmed by the whirlwind of Dark Side energy. The pain grew and grew and caused her to scream in agony and forced her to the ground. Her skin began to burn and her muscles quivered out of control. Her life began to ebb away with every second as it was drained to fuel the Emperor's power._

"Make it stop." _She thought to herself. _ "Make it go away… I don't want to die!" _The laugh of the Sith Emperor echoed across the room. His victory was nearly at hand._ "Someone please stop this."_ No one came their rescue. The Emperor was pushing back Revan's attack. They failed at killing the Emperor. The Republic, the Jedi would fall. _"Please…stop…" _Her vision began to fade as the last bits of her life began to dwindle. _"… someone…" _Darkness took her and the world around her began to fade away. Nothing remained but the dark…_

… _The same presence that freed her earlier filled her being, preserving what little life she had left. The dark void she entered turned white. As she laid floating in the abyss, shapes and figures began to appear. The woman laid upon a mossy patch of earth. Large trees surrounded her and stretched for leagues in every direction. She wasn't sure where she was or what had happened. Her body was still battered and blisters and boils dotted her skin. She was too weak to rise and remained lying upon the cool earth. The sun shone between the trees branches, warming her face. Her muscles refused to move and she continued to lay upon the ground for hours. As the last bit of light began to disappear over the horizon, a person came into her field a vision. It was a woman with long blonde hair. Her features were fair and her ears were pointed at the end. Unable to maintain consciousness, the woman fell asleep._

Angela was brought back from her memories when she felt something pad her cheek. Gazing down, Solembum was looking up towards her and poking her cheek with his paw. Stroking its mane, the werecat arched its back as Angela's hand ran down its back.

_Meetra?_

_I'm fine Solembum… It seems that I am not the only Force-user in Alagaesia after all._

The werecat curled itself into the woman's lap and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. _What will you do?_ The werecat asked.

_I'm not sure just yet… I've never met a Force-user like Karn before. I'm curious about who he is. And maybe he can answer some questions…_

The werecat said nothing else after that and began to sleep. Its tail flicked back and forth. Angela chuckled at the sight of the sleeping werecat. Even if it was a ferocious werecat, he acted just like a domestic feline. Angela continued to pet Solembum until she began to grow tired and eventually fell asleep in the chair. The image of the young Force-user appeared in her dreams, and somewhere she felt a sense of relief. No longer was she alone in this world.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! Ha how did you like that? Let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll answer your questions the next time I post a chapter.**

**Have a great day guys!**


	7. Chapter 6 A - Prophecy and Planning

**Hey Everyone!**** Sorry it has taken me so long to get an upload out. These last few weeks of college are starting to wind down and that means professors try to pile as much assignments on us as possible. I regret to inform you that this coming week and the week following that, I won't be able to post. These next two weeks are in preparations of finals and I need as much time as possible to focus on them and do well for the semester. So because of that, I've split up my new chapter into two parts so you have something to read during that time. I know it isn't much but it is the thought that counts. I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review and let me know if there are anything things that concern you or if you just want to leave some ideas or just state how well you think the fanfic is going!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Q&amp;A shall be posted at the end of the chapter guys so go take a look!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 6 - A

It was mid-morning the next day for Karn rose from his deep sleep. The tonic that Angela had given him immediately started to take effect not long after he left her shop that night. As soon as he sat himself down in the chair that he and Eragon shared, he was out like a broken hyperdrive. A series of knocks rapped at the door which caused him to jump up in the chair. A disgruntled, tired, moan rattled in his throat. Going up to the door, Karn opened it to find a man in a servant's uniform, with greased back hair, and a hooked nose. The butler looked over Karn and his travel-worn attire. His eyes squinted slightly at his dirtiness. "Sir, Neal left with my master for the citadel earlier this morning. He said you could do whatever you want today because he will not return until this evening. Evan has already taken leave of the house and has ventured off into town."

Karn thanked him for the message. Retreating back into his room, Karn stripped off his armor and robe, and went over to the water basin and washed off his face. The cool water ran down his face and neck which melted away the last little bit of exhaustion. Holding a mirror up at arm's length, he inspected his body. The months of physical training and practicing with a lightsaber have left him lean and muscular. However, his body was not unscathed for a large long scar ran down from his left pectoral down to his hip. Karn traced the discolored patch of skin along its length. This was the price he paid in order to become a Grey Knight.

_Without pain, one does not understand fear. Without fear, one does not understand suffering. Without suffering, one does not understand the Dark Side._

Karn repeated the mantra several times, letting it sink into his mind. The life of a Grey Knight was an arduous journey. Mediation was required daily in order to center oneself in their raw emotions and maintain their clarity. Unable to do so decreased ones standing in the Grey Knights and it risked becoming corrupted and unable to achieve balance.

Putting back on his robes, Karn decided that he did not need his armor. In a city where the use of blasters and blaster-rifles was non-existant, a cortosis-reinforced armor wasn't necessary. It felt good though solely wearing robes. The armor was very useful, but it added extra weight to him which affected his performance; Karn was able to move faster and maneuver better when performing acrobatics if he did not wear armor.

_So I have the entire day to do what I want_,_ huh? I'm not going to say no to that. What should I do though?_

Karn pondered the options available to him. He was interested in learning more about the city and seeing its splendor but a more important task was drawing his attention. It had been some time since Karn last spent working on his mediations. With each battle, Karn drew closer to the Dark Side. In order to control the dark swirling energies, the powers needed a way of release. It could be done by centering oneself by becoming calm and tranquil or expelling the powers out of the body. As much as Karn wanted to traverse the streets of Teirm, his meditation was more important. Going over to the bed, Karn sat in the middle of the mattress and cross his legs. Interlacing his hands, the Force-user closed his eyes and tried to block out all outside distractions.

_Ignore distractions, focus on the Force._

Searching deep inside his mind, Karn began to sift through the emotions that lingered inside. The battles that he fought brought forth feelings of fear and anxiety, pain and anger. The temptations of using the Force for evil rose to the surface of his mind. Karn gathered all the emotions and feelings that related to the Dark Side and compressed them. Slowly, Karn began to focus on his breathing, calming his body as it began to quake as the influence of the Dark Side began to take root. With each intake of breath, Karn's body began to relax.

_There is passion, yet there is peace._

A Grey Knight required passion in order to survive. What is life without passion? It was considered nothing. Yet, peace was needed in order to temper the passion so he would not be consumed by it. Thinking back to the times where he stood on the beaches of Zonama Sekot, Karn remembered the sense of serenity he acquired while looking across the sea. Recreating that same feeling, the dark energy that swayed him began to diminish.

Karn maintained this until the two sides reached a level of balance inside his being. For the next several hours, Karn did not move from his spot and remained centered attempting to maintain the balance between the Light and the Dark. This was the life of a Grey Knight and Karn was willing to walk this path that was less traveled.

* * *

Eragon had left the house quietly that morning without trying to wake Karn. For hours he wandered the streets of Teirm, entering into the variety of shops that spotted his interest. He even took the liberty of engaging with conversation with various people. When the sun rose high into the sky, Eragon had to return back to Jeod's house due to his lack of money and the need for food.

Returning to his room, Eragon opened the door to find Karn sitting upon the bed in a weird position. His eyes were closed and his hands and legs were crossed. Karn made no indication to Eragon's presence, even as the boy walked over to their saddle bags, the nose of the creaking floorboards did not bring Karn too. Retrieving an apple and a slice of bread, Eragon returned to the street and ate his lunch.

Walking past the herbalist's shop, Eragon had stopped to survey the building. He found it odd that Angela's shop was located up in the higher levels of the city rather than down by the wall. Instead Angela's shop was crammed between extravagant houses. Looking through the windows, Eragon attempted to see what laid inside. Unfortunately, the windows were blocked by plants. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he ventured inside the shop.

He had difficult at first adjusting to the room because it was poorly lit. Plants covered the walls; vines ran up the sides and clung to the ceiling obscuring a chandelier. There was a collection of herbalist tools such as mortars, pestles, and metal bowls. As Eragon moved closer to the counter, a light growl caught his ears. Turning his attention to a set of drawers that stood behind a counter, a pair of red eyes flashed from the dark space, and a large, fierce cat walked into the light. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. White fangs curved down over its jaw. The cat inspected him with its red eyes while it jumped onto the counter sitting down in front of him.

Once again, Eragon's curiosity took over and he stretched out his mind towards the cat's consciousness. In an attempt to make it understand that he was a friend, a voice rung out through his mind.

_That's not necessary._

Eragon looked about the shop in shock. The large cat ignored him and began to lick its giant paw.

_Saphira, is that you? Where are you? _There was no answer. Baffled, Eragon leaned against the counter when a large metal rod caught his attention and reached out towards the object.

_That would be unwise to do._

_Stop playing games, Saphira, _he snapped, then grabbed hold of the metal rod. A shock of electricity exploaded through his body, and he fell flat on his back, thrashing uncontrollably. As the pain subsided, Eragon was left gasping for much needed air. The cat jumped down onto his chest, holding the boy in place.

_You're not smart for a Dragon Rider. I did warn you._

_You said that! _exclaimed Eragon. The cat yawned, then stretched its muscles.

_Who else?_

_But you're just a cat!_ he protested.

The cat growled and Eragon felt something prick his skin. Looking down, he noticed that the cat had exposed its large claws and pressed them lightly onto Eragon's chest.

_You are the second person within the past several hours to assume that I am but a weak feline._

_The second?_ Eragon questioned.

_Yes. The other one that travels you, Karn, he was here last night and we had the same conversation that we are having now. As I exclaimed to him, he's education has been neglected, as is yours. To correct that mistake, let me be the one educate you – I am a werecat. There aren't many of us left but I would assume that even a typical farm boy would have heard of us._

_It's true, I've heard tales of the werecats but I never thought you were real, _said Eragon. This was amazing. A real werecat! What luck he had if he was able to meet an actual, living werecat. There were so many stories revolving around the werecats, they had magical abilities and gave out advice.

_As I said to Karn I say to you, there is one thing you never do and that is wake a werecat from its nap._ _You had the misfortune of ruining mine._

Eragon apologized to the cat. _I'm sorry I woke you up._

_It does not matter anyway. I planned on getting up anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't keep holding onto that rod much longer. Unless you would like to experience a serious cause of shock._

Eragon quickly returned the rod back to the counter. _What is that?_

_A 'common and boring artifact,' unlike myself._

_But what's it for?_

_Are you daft? Didn't you just find out?_ The werecat retracted its claws and began to flick its tail in the air.

_What's your name? _said Eragon

_I am called Solembum._

The door to the shop swung open, letting the light from outside flood the shop's interior. Angela entered with a cloth covering plants. She stared down at the boy, laying on the floor, with the werecat on top of him. Perking its ears up, the cat gazed at the woman with its red eyes. A look of surprise grew on her face.

"First Karn and then you. It seems the old man travels with interesting company."

"You can talk to him too?" Eragon asked.

"Yes but at times he doesn't like to engage in conversation." She carried the plants across the room and entered through a concealed doorway, disguised by a curtain. Eragon could hear the rummaging of crates and boxes being moved and the sound of a _clump_ as if Angela had dropped the plants onto the ground. Everything was quiet until the clomping of footsteps caught his ears. Angela returned from the backroom with a large leather pouch in her hands. Walking around the counter, Angela placed the pouch onto the table and looked at the boy in an inquisitive manner. She rubbed the underside of her chin as she pondered some unknown topic. Solembum jumped up onto the counter and looked at her, to which Angela returned his gaze. Eragon could guess that the two were sharing a secret meeting within their minds. It irked him when people were having secret conversations, especially if they were about him. The boy was about to voice his opinion when Angela pointed a finger at him and rolled her finger, calling him towards the coutner.

Eragon walked cautiously up to the counter, seeing the metal rod he made sure to stay away from that. "I have a question I must ask you," Angela said. Eragon raised his eyebrow towards the woman. "What are you wanting to ask?" asked Eragon. The woman grabbed the leather pouch and shook it. The sound of some objects clattered about inside it. Unloosening the string, Angela poured the contents onto the table. Many bones, of different shapes and sizes, fell into a heap onto the counter's surface. "Would you like to like for me to read your fortune?"

"Why are you so curious to know my fortune?" Eragon asked.

"The only people who I have offered to read their fortunes were individuals who spoke with Solembum, and it was only a select few." She moved a strain of hair that had fallen into her face, "An old beggar, a young woman, and your companion – Karn. Solembum never talks to someone unless he finds them interesting. And quite interestingly, those individuals who spoke with Solembum had interesting futures. Regretfully though, some did not like what they heard about their fortune. Take for instance, the young woman…Selene I believe her name was. The bones predicted that she would have a dark future. When she heard the foretelling, she begame angered and marched right out of the shop."

A cord in Eragon's mind snapped. The woman's name Selene rung like a cathedral bell. Selene was the same name as his mother's. Could it have been possible that his mother met with the fortuneteller and had her fortune told? If so, what part of her future made her so angry that she stormed out of the room? Questions upon questions rattled inside his mind. The thought of having his fortune told made him double question himself. Would he be able to bear with the information of what the future holds for him? Would he loose his sanity at the prospect? So many different variables rushed alongside with the questions of his mother. But he did realize something. His mother braved the chance at having her fortune told. She was brave enough to stand against the unknown and still go about her life. That revelation filled him and his mind was made clear. If his mother could do it, then he could as well.

Staring up at the herbalist, he nodded his head, "Do it."

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she said in a whisper, "_Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!_" and tossed the bones onto the counter, the bones jumbled all together. Angela's eyes remained closed and she fell silent. Eragon continued to stare at the silent woman, waiting and becoming anxious.

Several minutes passed before a strong aura fell upon the room. The aura was so palpable, so thick that it nearly sent him to the ground. The wooden floor began to creek with the strain. The mortar and pestle and glass instruments began to shake uncontrollably. There was an odd feeling to this power. It was different from the times he used magic… He felt it before though. This presence, this aura was something he's felt for some time… since the moment that Karn…

Before he could think any more, Angela's eyes opened up. The amber color of her eyes were gone and replaced with a grey, foggy look. Her irises didn't show any color, they were greyed out. Eragon grew alarmed and remained quiet as Angela began to stood, gazing blankly at him. Angela did not move or talk for a solid five minutes before the color in her eyes returned to their normal amber hue. Sweat accumulated on her brow and was forced to lean over the counter as support. Retrieving a wineskin from under the counter, she took several large mouthfuls. She handed the leather canteen over to Eragon, to which he declined. After taking one last mouthful, Angela returned the wineskin underneath the counter.

"Your fortune is far more difficult to read. Karn's was difficult, yes. But you, your fortune is shrouded in a haze that was difficult for me to see – save for few vision," she rubbed her temple before continuing. "You are blessed with a long lifespan, whether that means you live forever or not is hard to determine."

_Not much surprise there – I am a Rider,_ thought Eragon.

"However, your future becomes more blurred after that. Throughout your life, you will have to make many choices, some of which you face now. Many battles do I see in your future, some fought for your sake. The powers of the land seek to control you and your fate. Countless possible futures await for you each filled with blood and conflict – but only one shall bring you happiness. Be wary, for you are the only one that can make your fate, your own. That is a precious gift."

Then her face became sour and a sense of dread filled her eyes. "And yet, I sensed a doom upon you. Part of it lies in a death – one that is rapidly approaching and will cause your heart to ache. And part of it lies in a great journey… your fate will be to leave Alagaesia. I cannot tell if you return or not. Both will come to pass, there is no way to avoid it."

The young Dragon Rider's body began to shake. Angela's words frightened him. _Another death… who must I lose now?_ His thoughts immediately went to Roran, his cousin. Then they shifted to Brom and Karn. Then he thought about his homeland. _What could ever force me to leave? And where would I go? If there are lands across the sea or to the east, only the elves could possibly know of them_.

Angela's voice interrupted his thinking but it brought to him some hope, "Take heart though Eragon, doom and conflict are not the only things that shall fill your future. An epic romance is in your future, an extraordinary one at that. I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare."

_Of noble birth? How could that ever happen? I have no more standing than the poorest of farmers_, Eragon protested.

"And finally, I was able to foresee one more events. One is of a betrayal, and it shall come from within your family."

"Roran wouldn't do that!" object Eragon abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know. But my visions have never been wrong."

Doubt and worry began to worm into Eragon's mind, but he tried to push it away. "What do you mean?"

The fortuneteller shook her head, "I'm sorry, the visions end there." Angela answered apologetically. "But do not fret, the future is still an every changing current. You'll feel better once you have gotten back outside into the sun."

"Perhaps…. I noticed that you use words of power," he noted.

A greater look of inquisitiveness flashed across Angela's eyes. "You must certainly have an interesting life. You can speak to werecats, and know the ancient language, and have an even more interesting future. And based upon your appearance," referencing to his travel-worn clothes, "I find it hard to believe that a woman of noble birth would love you. Which begs me to question: Who are you?"

He almost was about to say Evan, but then reconsidered and simply stated, "I am Eragon." A slight smile appeared on her face. "Oh yes, your life must be quite interesting," said Angela.

"Who was that old man that you travel with?"

After debating on the subject, Eragon ultimately decided that it couldn't hurt to let Angela know. "His name is Brom."

A laugh burst forth from Angela. Tears began to form in her eyes as she wiped them to prevent them from falling. After several minutes of hysterical laughter, Angela said, "Oh that one! I had no idea it was him!"

"You know him?" demanded Eragon?

"To a certain amount. It's been some time since I last saw him but –" She stopped speaking when Solembum padded between them. The werecat stared at Eragon with unblinking eyes.

_Yes Solembum?_ Eragon asked with some irritation.

_Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls._

Before Eragon could question what the werecat meant, Solembum walked away. Angela stared off after him and returned her attention to Eragon. "He spoke to you didn't he? I do not want to know what he said. What was said was meant for you and you alone."

"I think I have to go." said Eragon, slightly ruffled.

"If you must go," said Angela, smiling again. "You are more than welcome to stay and make a purchase of some of my wares but if you must leave then so be it. I suppose you have quite a lot to ponder."

"Yes, I do." Eragon stated quickly then walked to the door. "Thank you for reading my future. I hope that we can meet again."

Still smiling, Angela said, "You're welcome. And perhaps we shall."

Eragon exited the building and made haste to visit Saphira, where he would tell her of the strange events that occurred.

* * *

Karn had spent many hours that day focusing on centering himself. It had been some time since he had a moment to fully reflect and meditate on the events that have passed along their travels. He could have ended some time ago but he felt relaxed, at peace during his meditation that he did not wish to come out of it. However, when there came the sound of footsteps outside his door, Karn returned to himself and pressed his mind out. Sensing the mind of his fellow companion, Karn began to come out of his stasis. The door opened and there stood Eragon. Tip-toing to his bags, it seems he didn't want to disturb Karn. He didn't have to worry about that though.

Eyes still closed and sitting upon the bed, Karn spoke out, "You don't have to do that Eragon. I sensed you when you came down the hallway." The boy sort of jumped on the spot at being surprised. "Sorry Karn, I didn't want to disturb you," Eragon said.

Moving himself over the bed so he sat on the edge, Karn stretched out his cramped legs. "I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about bothering me. How did your ventures today go?"

"It was…eventful." Eragon said with some hesitancy. "Did something happen today?" Karn questioned. Eragon sat on the chair in the corner facing Karn and summarized his day, from walking amongst the shops and ultimately ending with visiting Angela's prophecy. Karn sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, his chin rested upon his fist, as he listened to Eragon. He was quite surprised at the boy's encounter with the werecat and herbalist, his explanation of her prophecies however, disturbed him. His future was significantly darker than his own. And he could sense the boy's worry rise in voice and through his thoughts, he was deeply affected by it.

Once Eragon had completed his tale, ending with his visit to Saphira, Karn stood up and walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not let Angela's fortune distress you Eragon. The future is an ever changing current. What Angela saw was probably one of the outcomes that could occur in your lifetime. It doesn't necessarily mean it is going to happen."

"But what if it does though," Eragon said with some urgency. "I can't stand the thought that someone I know is going to die and that Roran could possibly betray me."

Karn was quiet for a moment letting him his thoughts form. "The only thing you can do Eragon is use those emotions that have built up in you and turn them into a force of determination. Change the future that has been cast down at your feet. Take to heart what Angela has told you and decide what you can do to change the course of time." He squeezed the boy's shoulder in an act of showing compassion. Eragon reached up and squeezed his forearm, returning the same act.

"Now why don't we drop the subject for the night? I sense that Brom has returned with Jeod and they may have much to discuss with us." Holding out his hand to Eragon, the boy grabbed hold and pulled himself out of the armchair. They proceeded to walk to Jeod's study where Brom and Jeod peered down at papers and scrolls that laid across his table. The old storyteller peered up from the pieces of parchment and stared at the young boys. "Eragon, Karn, how went your day's?" he asked. "Good," both boys replied. "And you Brom, how did things go with you and Jeod? Do we know how to get into the records?" Eragon asked with enthusiasm.

Brom drooped his head and shook it. "Regretfully no. We had no luck with the records keeper but we do have a plan in store."

"What plan do you have in mind?"

"It requires you and Karn learning how to read. Over the next two days, I'm going to drill you two in learning how to read and write. Our plan is to sneak inside the castle and read the records ourselves."

A gasp of air escaped Eragon's lips, and Karn rubbed the side of his temples as his irritation began to grow at Brom's insane plan. "All of the records? Jeod said that it would take months to read through most of them!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Which is why it is better to have the four of us who can read, rather than two of us who cannot. It'll be four times as quick if we do it this way," replied Brom.

With the matter put the rest, Brom and Jeod explained the new plan that they developed that day. The citadel was heavily fortified during the day with guards patrolling the grounds. In order to get into the room with all the shipping records, their best bet was to break into the citadel at night. Guards still patrolled the grounds but with enough guile and with the use of Karn's force persuasion, they should be able to get in undetected.

For the next two days, Brom would teach Eragon and Karn how to read the runes that the people in the Empire. Actually, to speed up the process, Brom started teaching the two boys that very night. After several hours of rigorous drills, Brom called their lessons an end for that night. Both Eragon and Karn returned to their room mentally exhausted. Once again, Eragon took the bed, but Karn set up a bedroll on the floor next to it. Both boys fell fast to asleep, letting their dreams fill their minds.

Over the next two days, Karn got up early every morning with Eragon and they spent several hours with Brom, learning how to read. Their session would be put on hold when the three would take a break and get food to eat. Several hours in the afternoon were also dedicated to learning how to interpret runes. Once again, Karn was excelling learning how to read the runes that Brom scribbled down on pieces of parchment – much like his ability to learn the ancient language. Eragon, on the other hand, was having some issues. He was slowly learning the letters though which kept Brom from disciplining him, harshly.

The rest of the afternoon was free for the boys to do what they saw fit. So rather than staying cooped up in the house and exercising their mental prowess, Eragon and Karn walked to the back of Jeod's house where it opened up into an outside courtyard and dueled each other. They spent too much time being hold up, learning runes; they needed to exercise their physical abilities. To which, they both took great advantage of. Eragon was getting better with each bout. Still, Eragon was the one receiving the bruises, not Karn.

After exercising their bodies, Brom had Eragon and Karn back onto the grind, pounding every single detail about runes into their skulls. Time was of the essence and Brom needed every moment of it. That night, the men dined with Jeod with his wife, who kept to herself most of the time but stared at Brom, Eragon, and Karn with a very disapproving look. Most of her glares were directed towards her husband. After supper and several more hours of tutoring, the boys went to bed.

It was towards the middle of the night though when Karn woke up. His mind was battered by feelings of sorrow and loneliness. They were not his own however. The distress flowed out from Eragon while he slept. Karn got up and went over to check on him to find him crying. Confused, Karn shook Eragon slightly and whispered his name, "Eragon? Eragon are you alright?"

Eragon woke up with a startle and grabbed hold of Karn's arm rather tightly. "It's alright, it's alright." Karn said trying to coax Eragon into calming down. The tears continued to fall from Eragon's eyes and he didn't seem to realize it until he wiped his eyes. Bringing the chair up to the side of the bed, Karn sat down and asked Eragon, "Eragon, are you alright? Why were you crying?"

The boy had a bewildered look on his face. And for several minutes he remained quiet until he tried to speak – his voice scraggly. "I had a dream. I dreamt of a dark, dilapidated room. Inside was a dark haired woman. She was chained and her body was abused and beaten. I couldn't see her eyes but I could see the trail of a tear fall down her cheek – I don't know why but I felt heart-broken and lonely… I've never seen her before."

Using the Force, Karn pulled a water-skin out from the bags and handed it to Eragon. He took several gulps before returning it back to Karn, "You've never seen her?"

Eragon shook his head, "No, I've never seen her before in my life… I don't know what I saw."

Karn sat in the chair reflecting upon Eragon's dream. _Could he have just seen a vision? Brom's never mentioned about magician's having the gift to peer into the future. But then again, what was it that Angela did the other day? Was it magic, or something else?_ Karn pushed that little bit of thought out of his mind and focused on Eragon's dream.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Eragon. In my world, the Force has the ability to provide us visions of the future; I can't say the same for this world and magic. Perhaps what you saw Eragon is just a figment of your imagination getting the better of you after all our work we've done."

"I guess you're right," he said rubbing his eyes. He released a slight yawn indicating that his body was ready to fall back to sleep. Returning back to his bedroll, Karn had just laid himself down when Eragon stopped him from falling asleep. "What happens though if it isn't my imagination going wild? What if the woman I saw was in fact real? What should we do to help her?"

"I'm not sure Eragon. Though, the Force has an uncanny ability of bringing individuals together. Perhaps there are larger powers at work, in this world, that will show you the way to that woman. Until then though, I recommend that you go about your daily life as if it was just your mind playing tricks on you," he advised. He covered himself up with his blankets and began to fall to sleep. Eragon said nothing else that night and never brought it up the next day.

Brom was scolding Eragon once again during their lessons that following afternoon. Eragon was getting better at reading and writing but there were times when he would carelessly read a word incorrectly which irritated Brom. Karn had nearly accomplished the task of reading and writing human runes in a surprising rate of time. During their breaks, Eragon asked Karn to go over with him the letters and annunciations of words, when letters were put together. The Force-user could see the young Dragon Rider's determination in order to read. It was an obstacle he had to defeat in order to find the Ra'zac. That along fueled his motivation. By the end of that day, Eragon was reading words almost flawlessly, save for some moments. Karn was very pleased with Eragon's progress as much as his own. Brom was even greatly pleased to see the two boys nearly mastering the language.

That night Brom, Jeod, Eragon, and Karn discussed their final preparations for invading the citadel and gaining access to the shipping records.

"Here are the final alterations to the plan. Make note of them. First, we all shall ride up to the citadel tomorrow night when the patrol is down. If we time it just right, we may be able to slip by during the changing of the guard. If that doesn't work, Jeod will provide documentation of our visit. As a third option, we will fall back to you Karn to get us in," the old man said with a trusting look to him. "Once we have gotten into the citadel, located the documents, we spend as much time as possible to find the seithr oil shipments. As soon as we do, we get out before anyone catches wind of us. Understood?"

Karn and Eragon nodded in affirmation. The plan was simple and straight forward. However, Karn had one thing bothering him that he had to get off his chest. "Brom, what happens if we get caught by the guards while we are searching for the seithr oil?"

"That's simple. We run. We can't afford to get caught and have our chances of finding the oil dwindle. Should that come to pass, we escape the citadel and try to find some other method of locating the shipments," answered Brom.

With nothing else to ask, Karn remained quiet, content with Brom's answer. They spent some time going over last minute questioning before Brom ended all discussions – sending them off to bed. They would need their rest for the coming day. Returning to their rooms, Eragon fell fast asleep but Karn did not. Once again, his night was plagued by the memories of his past – battles that he had fought in, negotiations that had ended violently, and wars fought in order to restore balance to the Force. Nightmares erupted showing him the faces of all the men that he had killed in the name of the Grey Knights, men who he had killed in open combat, others in the quiet places of the galaxy. For the past five standard years, he has fought, bled, and killed in the name of the Grey Knights – all in order to restore the Balance.

Karn woke from his sleep, sweat running down his face and coating his body. Going to the water basin, Karn dashed his face with cold water, letting it calm his tensed body. Running his arm down his chest, the elongated scar met his touch. His eyebrows furrowed inward as fear and anger stirred inside him. A voice passed through his mind, _Let this be a reminder that without pain, you cannot understand the Force…_ _Remind that without pain… without pain … pain._

Shaking his head, Karn tried to forget the voice and repress the anger and fear growing inside him. Dawning his tunic, he made his way outside the room and proceeded to exit the house and stand in the quiet streets of Teirm, feeling the cool night breeze brush past him. Instantly, the feelings he felt dissipated. A sigh of relief and exhaustion escaped him. This was the peace that he needed. The stars shone brightly that night and a half moon stood high in the sky, looking down upon the earth. As if it was a silent guardian of the night. It was hard to see most of the night sky from the ground and Karn was urging to see it. Reaching for the Force, Karn jumped and floated into the air rising above the houses. Landing on top of Jeod's roof, the Force-user stared across the starry night. The moonlight revealing Teirm in a silvery light. The ocean was like a mirror, reflecting the stars and the moon.

Sitting down upon the apex of the roof, Karn took in the sight and recorded it into his memory, it was a very beautiful night. The waves crashed upon the shore and the wall of the city. In the night sky above, the faint outline of a seagull soared off towards the horizon. Karn closed his eyes and basked in the serenity of the night, letting his mind and body becoming calm. A warm sensation filled him and continued to grow – it was very comforting compared to the cold biting at his skin. The quiet night took him and distracted him from the world. Little be known to him, a figure stood on the street gazing up at him, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Q&amp;A**

**Nomad-117: Karn's mask was destroyed in Chapter 1 when it short-circuited by the Sith's lightning.**

**Revan: Interesting idea to have a Revanist in Gil'ead but my focus of the story is to let Meetra (aka Angela) and Karn be the only two force-users in Alagaesia. I've thought long and hard about it - really I did. But it makes more sense for Meetra and Karn to be the only two. It creates a sense of longing. Meetra has been (in her point of view) "exiled" once again and this time she is not able to have any contact with her world. Karn (who hates feeling alone) is transported to Alagaesia and believes he's the only Force-user and thinks he's not going to be able to get back home - which will be explained in the next part of Chapter 6. **

*****SPOILERS*****

**This sense of loneliness and wanting to be reunited with their home will bring Meetra and Karn together in the later chapters. **


	8. Chapter 6 B - Trouble Note Taking

**Hey guys! I'm back from finals and you know what that means? More chapters! With summer underway, I'll be able to have time to work on this story and provide you guys with some awesome chapters. I apologize for the long wait and I feel real bad it took so long. I really am. I've noticed some have unfavorited the story and stopped following it and that urged me to get this chapter up and running asap! So please enjoy this new chapter guys. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 6 – B

A presence woke Meetra from her sleep. Meetra was sleeping on her bed, in her backroom, with Solembum lying next to her. An aura was pressing down upon her. It wasn't a cruel or dark feeling – it was the complete opposite. This aura pressing down upon her body was making her feel warm – a comforting warmth that did not harm her. She felt this sensation once before, a long time ago when she visited the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. It was the influence of the Force, the Light Side of the Force. The warmth flowed through her body restoring it with energy, and the fog that resided within her mind, from the night's sleep, was washed away. Curiosity filled her causing her to rise from her bed. Meetra grabbed a long, flowing, green nightgown to cover her exposed naked body. Solembum, most likely being awoken by her movement, gave a large trill.

His mind touched against hers, _Meetra what causes you to stir tonight?_

She reached over and scratched behind the werecats ears, a long drawn out purr soon followed after. _Do not worry Solembum. I sense something, a presence, and I am curious to see what it is._

The werecat gave a large yawn before closing its eyes, getting ready to fall back to sleep. _Curiosity killed the cat, you know?_ he said. Meetra produced a light chuckle and ran her hand down Solembum's length. _Indeed, but werecats are not frightened by it,_ she replied. A sense of amusement filled her mind, coming from him. Clasping the buttons on her nightgown, Meetra exited the back room and filed out of her shop. The cold air of night brought chills to her, making her shiver. No one was out on the streets of Teirm that night. The stars glinted brightly in the night sky.

_If only people knew_, she thought to herself, _that each one of those stars was a solar system with a sun and planets. Perhaps there are some other inhabitable worlds, much like Alagaesia… Or maybe home._ The prospect of home was a terrible thing to reminisce about. The thought of being able to return home was no longer an option for her. She had to make this world her home as much as possible. She soon realized that sometime after she was brought to this world. No longer could she see her friends, her comrades that fought alongside her during the Mandalorian Wars, her exile, and return to the Jedi. The thought of not coming into contact with someone from her world was gone. For over the centuries, she was alone.

Or so she thought. The warm presence that filled her was more potent outside of her shop. She stretched out her mind and attempted to locate the source of the power. Through the Force, Meetra could see that the aura seeped out over most of the street and continued to expand across the second level of Teirm. This was immense power. She followed the currents until it brought her back to Jeod's house which surprised her. The currents ran down from the top of the buildings directly above her. The aura took the shape of a figure, sitting at the apex of the rooftop. The power projected outwards with great light as if it was a sun.

Retracting her mind, Meetra moved across the street to get a better view at Jeod's roof. As she stood there, her eyes met the silhouette of a person sitting. It was hard to make out the individual's features for the moon stood at their back. But beneath the warm currents of the Force, Meetra could sense a dark power. This presence reminded her of someone's. _Light and Dark…_ she thought to herself. She then realized who the person was.

Her heartbeat began to quicken as she became nervous. Sitting upon the roof of Jeod's house was Karn. Unsure of what the boy was doing, Meetra was hesitant to confront him. Let along the fact that she was anxious. She had once again been exiled from her world and galaxy, with no hope of ever seeing it again. But here was a boy who possessed the Force, robes similar to Force-users, and a lightsaber – she was sure he came from her galaxy. How was she suppose too approach him now?

She stood their pondering the thought as her mind raced with different ideas. _What do I say to him? Would he even believe me if I told him I'm a Force-user as well? He wouldn't believe me; he probably thinks he's the only Force-user in Alagaesia. Would he trust me if I revealed his identity or mine?_ As Meetra continued to question her thoughts, she failed to notice that the warm aura that pervaded the entire area was gone. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a feeling of being watched caught her attention. Pushing back her thoughts, Meetra's eyes were met by Karn's; the young Force-user had turned his attention towards her.

Her heart stopped for barely a moment. _What do I do?_ _What do I say?_ Unsure of herself, she continued to stay quiet as the two Force-users gazed at each other. A gust of cold wind, sent shivers down her body and rippled through her unkempt, curly hair. The silence of the town was broken by Karn's voice, "Angela? What are you doing out here so late at night?"

Meetra remained quiet, trying to come out with an excuse for her appearance. She couldn't say that she sensed him. It would give her away as being a Force-user. And she wasn't ready to reveal her true identity just yet. After years of living in Alagaesia, she adopted her new identity as Angela, the herbalist. "Angela" was needed right now. Adopting her normal eccentric, inquisitive, and condescending tone did she reply, "Why am I out here so late at night? That is a question that only I should be concerned about and not you. But if you were so eager to know why, I heard a ruckus above my roof and I was worried that it could have been a burglar. It would be terrible if someone came in and stole my precious goods so I decide to come out and investigate."

"It seems that even if your life may be at danger, you are still inquisitive," said Karn.

A smirk grew on her face as she thought about Solembum's words. "Curiosity killed the cat. Not me. But what on blazes are you doing up there? Come down before you fall and break your neck," she ordered.

Karn got up and walked down to the other end of the building, out of her sight. Several minutes passed before he reappeared around the side of the house and walked up to her. Again, Meetra repeated herself, "What were you doing Karn?"

"I was experiencing some poor dreams that refused to let me sleep. I decided to come outside and view the night sky to try to calm myself."

"Has your nightly watch proved much help?

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck, "A little bit actually, yes. It was very soothing to sit and watch the night sky and listening to the ocean."

"Would you prefer if I make you another tonic to help you rest?" she asked.

"Sure, if that's not a problem for you?"

Meetra began to walk back towards the shop and beckoned Karn to follow.

"Unfortunately Angela, I don't have any crowns on my person right now to pay you for the tonic," admitted Karn. The two force-users walked into the shop, making sure to avoid stepping over the boxes and plants that littered the floor. Walking around the counter, Meetra waved her hand towards Karn, "Do not worry about payment, I won't ask for it this time." She reached underneath the counter and pulled out a mortar and pestle and walked into her backroom.

Solembum was still sleeping on the bed and make do indication of waking up. Meetra went over to a wall where several cupboards hung and pulled out different jars with unknown material inside them. Choosing the ones that were needed for the tonic, she returned to the main room and began to grind the ingredients together inside the mortar. Karn took a seat on a small wooden stool beside the counter and watched as she worked. After several minutes, Meetra pulled out a small glass and wineskin. Mixing the powder and water together, she handed them to the boy who drank the concoction down in a single gulp. Once again, he was unable to stand the taste and began to uncontrollably cough. Like the first time Karn drank the tonic, Meetra went around and patted his back. Karn held up his hand signifying that he was fine.

"Thank you Angela. I need the rest before tomorrow," blurted Karn.

One of her eyebrows rose, "Oh? And what is it that you are doing tomorrow that requires you to be well rested for?"

Karn was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Brom, Eragon, and I are taking a trip to the citadel tomorrow to speak with the Records Keeper."

"For what purpose do you need the Keeper of Records for? He has too much of his time wasted away trying to keep track of everyone's shipping credentials and making his coin purse fat."

"Well… We are trying to track down a shipment of seithr oil that may have been used to kill a member of Evan's family-"

Meetra cut him off while he spoke, "Oh you mean Eragon. There is no need to hide his name from me."

A blank look came over Karn's face but he continued on with his explanation, "As I was saying, we are trying to track down a case of seithr oil that may have been used to kill _Eragon's_ uncle. We are unsure where most of the seithr oil in the Empire gets shipped so we plan on asking the Records Keeper tomorrow to confirm the destination."

Meetra became suspicious at his explanation. Since Karn's arrival in the town, she has kept close tabs on the boy and his companions. She has watched, from the shadows, Karn's exploits from practicing swords play with Eragon, to him remaining in Jeod's house learning how to read. Brom and Jeod however, left to speak to the Records Keeper –probably for the same purpose Karn said- but to no avail. Meetra knew precisely what they were planning on doing.

"You mean you're going to break into the citadel, correct?"

Karn's blank face grew very rigid with tension. She stared down at him for several moments before he looked away, "…yes," was his reply.

"May I ask who the one that killed Eragon's uncle was?"

"The Ra'zac," said Karn with vile in his voice.

The image of two cloaked, hunch backed features appeared before her mind. Throughout her time in Alagaesia, Meetra has heard of the creatures and their services to the King. They were abominable animals, or whatever they happened to be; servants and assassins used by the King to rid himself of his enemies. They ate upon the flesh and bones of their prey. And with their unknown steeds, they were able to travel across the land with great speed and stealth that no one has ever figured out where they live. Meetra has had the poor luck of running into them once or twice throughout her time in Alagaesia.

_Could they have discovered the means to finding their hiding place?_ She thought to herself. The thought that the Ra'zac could be killed would be a devastating blow to the King. Two of his best agents would be killed. Meetra would have loved to see the two creatures dead and no longer terrorizing the people.

Walking around the table, she came up to Karn and placed a hand on his shoulder and said solemnly "I hope that you find what the records you are looking for and I pray that you find those accursed creatures and rid this land of their ilk." Karn nodded in declaration and rose to his feet. He thanked Angela for the tonic and began heading for the door.

A small voice filled her mind, _What are you doing Meetra? You're letting your chance at finding out more about Karn slip away. Your only chance at finding out how Karn came to Alagaesia and how you may return home. Are you just going to give that up? After tomorrow they will be gone and you may never see him again, especially if their after the Ra'zac…What are you doing?!_

Unable to hold back the voice inside her head, Meetra called out towards the boy. "Actually Karn, I will require payment this time." Karn spun around and a look of disbelief filled his face. "But you said you did not," retorted Karn.

"I've changed my mind."

"Bah! What is it that you want then Angela?" he said, irritation began to show on his face.

Meetra wanted to ask Karn questions about himself. But she didn't want to ask directly about his Force powers. Thinking carefully, she developed several questions that she hoped would be simple enough for him to ask. "I'm curious about you. Care to engage me in conversation for a little bit?"

"Can't this wait until another time perhaps?" pleaded Karn.

Meetra shook her head in refusal, "Nope, I require payment and this is how you shall repay me for my services. I wish to know more about you."

Karn gave a disgruntled moan and returned to the stool. Pulling up a chair of her own, Meetra sat directly across from him. Finally, it was time for her to get some answers. But where should she begin? _I guess the only place to start is to just start from the beginning_.

"What do you want to know Angela?" Karn said. He crossed his arms and legs, irritation continued to grow inside him, Meetra could sense it. It's funny, for Karn being a force-user, he should have his mind guarded. _He doesn't realize though that I'm a force-user myself_. She brushed a lock of hair out of her hair and pondered for a few. "Tell me about your home. Did you have a mother, a father, a brother, or a sister?"

In an annoyed tone of voice Karn replied, "Yes I have a mother and a brother. Grew up in the slums of a bustling city. My mother was sold to become a slave for a 'nobleman' and my younger brother left to join the army. I was left by myself."

"Was there not a father in your life?" Meetra asked.

"I had none. My mother explained to me that he left sometime after she became pregnant with my brother. He's not shown his face since."

Pity for the young boy filled her heart. She did not remember much of her mother and father because she was taken from her home at an early age to become a member of the Jedi Order. It was hard for her to imagine her mother or father becoming a slave. If that were to ever happen, she would have taken steps to free them. "I'm sorry to hear that." said Meetra apologetically.

"Don't be for I'm not."

"Where did you grow up? Are you from the Empire or did you travel from Surda?"

Karn remained silent while the question hung over them. His eyes drifted off to look at a section of the shop, pondering how to answer the question. "I come from the northern part of the Empire," he said short and simple. Meetra nodded her head and continued her inquisition, "How did you come to meet that old storyteller Brom, and Eragon?"

Once again, Karn kept a state of silence while he formed his thoughts. Finally he said, "I wanted to see the world so I set out from home and ventured across the Empire. During my trips across the northern part of the Empire, I came across a town named Yuzuac and during my time there it was sacked by a large raiding party of Urgals. Brom and Eragon passed through at the time and saved my life and since then I have traveled with the two."

This time, it was Meetra who remained quiet as she processed Karn's answer. _If I assume that Karn was brought into this world, it would explain how Karn ended up in the Empire. His story may very well be true and he did travel the Empire, gaining an understanding of where he was. Then during his travels he met with Brom and Eragon. What a coincidence. But then again a Jedi doesn't believe in such coincidences. You should know that more than anyone else…_ _Let's see if I can push a few of his buttons._

"It's interesting that you can talk to Solembum. You must have some special abilities, yes?" Asked Meetra.

The boy remained still and calm as she dropped the question onto him. However, she could sense the force-users thoughts and feelings become frenzied. _Guess I pressed the right button._

"What do you mean by special abilities?" Karn said, acting confused.

A scowl crossed Meetra's face, "Oh you know very well what I mean. You have some skill at stretching out your mind. Not many people can do such a thing. It's a rare gift. When did you first learn you could do such a thing?"

Releasing an exasperated sigh Karn said, "I discovered this ability about five years ago."

_Five years ago?_ The revelation surprised her. The power she felt a while ago was immense and only members of the Jedi Council, who had spent years of training and meditation to demonstrate such a thing, could accomplish such a feat. _If Karn learned how to use the Force five years ago, it doesn't explain his strong connection to the Force – to be able to pour out that much power in such a short period of time. What kind of a Jedi is he?_ Karn was tapping his foot on the floor waiting impatiently while Meetra was processing the information.

A slight smile appeared on her face. "So does that mean you can use magic?"

Karn's answer was quick to reply. "No I do not use magic. Never have been able too."

Meetra gave a disgruntled grunt and narrowed her eyes peering directly at him, holding him in her gaze. Karn held his gaze also at her, staring her down. "You're hiding something boy."

"I can assure you Angela that I'm am not hiding anything from you."

"So you say," was Meetra's reply. Karn continued to stare her down until his head began to droop and his eyelids start to close. The tonic she gave him was finally taking affect. Karn's eyes grew heavy and heavier and he shook his head trying to keep himself awake. "I'm sorry Angela but I'm going to excuse myself," said Karn rubbing his eyes. He stood up from his stool and Meetra followed suit.

"Looks like you're night is coming to an end. Like you said, you need your sleep if you want to tackle what tomorrow holds for you. Be off with you."

Nodding in agreement, Karn made his way to the door before he addressed Meetra one more time, "Did my answers fulfill your payment?"

Meetra thought to herself for a second before replying. Developing an answer that 'Angela' would say, Meetra said, "For now. But I will have questions that I would like to ask of you."

Karn gave a sluggish nod, before exiting the shop. Meetra returned to the backroom, placed her nightgown on the highchair and got back into bed. Laying down on her pillow, Meetra's thoughts centered on Karn. Even though she had questions answered, more seemed to rattle her brain. _He sure is odd. Why is it that I feel both Light and Dark inside him? And that power… Karn, who are you?_ She let her wandering thoughts take her until she drifted off to sleep.

(Character Change)

It was late-afternoon before Karn woke from his deep slumber. The tonic Angela gave him must have been stronger this time. Rising from his bedroll, the sense of dreariness filled him, tempting him to fall back to sleep. Knowing their plans for that day caused him to remain upright stretching out his muscles. With a twist of his neck, Karn felt a slight series of pops as the bones realigned into position. After washing his face with cold water, waking himself up, Karn proceeded to walk to Jeod's study where he found the merchant, Brom and Eragon going over plans. They greeted him as he approached and inquired what they were doing.

"We are going over last minute plans," replied Brom. "We have to make sure we all know our part before gallivanting into a heavily guarded citadel."

"Worst thing we could ever do is divert of course and end up getting ourselves caught." Jeod said. He was scratching off marks on a crude layout of the citadel, on a piece of parchment, indicating the guards' positions.

Eragon was off to the side, reviewing glyphs making sure he was correctly annunciating each syllable. To help, he was scratching the letters on parchment. Anxiety was building up inside him. The feelings of worry washed off him and Karn was able to pick up on it quickly.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Karn asked Brom. The old storyteller was sitting in a stool and taking note to remember Jeod's marks on the map. Without peering up, he said, "Go review with Eragon. We don't have much time before we set out for the citadel." Karn already knew the language that the humans spoke and felt confident in his ability to read their alphabet. But still, Karn complied and pulled up a chair next to Karn and began reviewing with him. Eragon gave a slight smile to him and returned back to his review. Karn took a sheet of parchment and began to rewrite each of the letters in order, pronouncing each one.

"Do you think we will find something?" Eragon whispered to Karn. The worry poured from the young boy, and Karn was the sieve that caught the torrents. "Of course, Brom and Jeod are sure that the records are housed inside the stronghold. We've got to put in the effort and find them."

"I'll try but I just worry that I'm not ready or the records aren't there. What do we do if we fail? "

Karn peered up from his parchment and stared at the boy. "It's simple, we continue searching for the Ra'zac. We won't stop until you've gotten your vengeance. And you're ready for this. I know you are," said Karn trying to reassure the boy.

"You think so?"

"Of course, we've studied hard these past several days. All of our efforts will pay off. We will succeed, find the Ra'zac, and we will finish them. We've just got to believe in our abilities."

Eragon's emotions seemed to calm down slightly but Karn could still sense the insecurity inside him. "I will try to do my best."

Karn shook his head from side to side in a disappointed fashion. "There is no try Eragon. We either succeed or fail and that's that. Take that to heart."

The young Dragon Rider nodded his head in acknowledgement. They both continued reviewing, quizzing each other for nearly an hour or so before they could take no more. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, giving the ocean a golden hue to it. Following its descent was the darkness of night.

Brom rose from his chair and called the group together. "It's getting close for us to depart. Prepare yourselves and be ready to leave within the hour." Eragon and Karn took their leave and returned to their room and grabbing necessary supplies – Eragon had strapped on his bow and quiver, strapping Zar'roc to his belt. Karn dressed himself in his black robes and placed his armor on top and secured his lightsabers into his belt. The two boys waited for further instructions from Brom. It wasn't until the sun had fully dipped beyond the horizon and night had covered the whole of Teirm before Brom collected the two boys. The old storyteller had his sword strapped to his waist and staff in hand; Eragon and Karn followed the old storyteller outside of Jeod's house. However, the old merchant was no were to be found. Footsteps soon followed from inside the house and Jeod exited the house, a slim rapier was swung around his waist.

Brom warned Jeod about carrying such a flimsy sword into battle and that it could only hinder his ability to fight. To which Jeod retorted, "Be realistic. None of the guards has a flamberge. Besides, this thing is faster than any broadsword." The old storyteller gave a unsatisfied moan and let the matter die.

They walked along the street, avoiding the nightly watch guards and patrolling soldiers. Karn drew his hood over his face obscuring it from the world. His senses on high alert, Karn could sense the extreme nervousness from each of his companions – Eragon especially. As they passed Angela's shop, a feeling crept over Karn and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A shadow brushed along the window inside the herbalist's shop that caught Karn's attention but there was no one standing by the window.

Brom led them along Teirm's outer wall. By the time they reached the castle, a crescent moon had made its way a quarter into the sky. Jeod silently took the lead and strode up to the gates, trying to look at ease. He pounded on the gate and waited.

A small grille slid open and a guard popped out. "What do you want?" he grunted. The smell of alcohol rolled out of his mouth.

"We need to get in," said Jedo.

"Whatcha' need i-in for?"

"The boy," indicating to Eragon, "left something in my office. We have to retrieve it immediately." As rehearsed, Eragon hung his head in shame.

The guard moaned, "Ah, what'ev'er, jus' be sur' to smac' him for me."

"I'll do that," assured Jeod. The guard unlocked a small side door set beside the main gate. They entered the keep, then Brom handed the guard a few coins. The guard gratefully thanked the old man for the kind gesture.

Jeod quickly led them down a long hallway into the main part of the castle. At the records room, Brom muttered words in the ancient language to unlock the locked door. Grabbing a torch from the hall, Brom pushed the door in lighting up a dark room full of wooden racks each filled with large scrolls and piles of parchments. Weaving his way through the thicket of scrolls, Jeod led them to a section of a room in the back and stopped. "Here, over here. These are the shipping records for the past five years."

"So what do we do know?" Eragon asked.

"Start at the top and work your way down. That's the best course of action. He picked up a scoop full of documents and passed them around from Brom, to Eragon, and Karn. They all positioned themselves so they could see the door, just in case someone came in after them. Karn unrolled the first rolls of parchment and set to work locating the seithr oil. Jeod advised the men to only look for ships that sailed in the north to thin down their search. After each mention of seithr oil, Karn would jot down the location of the shipment.

The hallway outside the room was eerily quiet except for an occasional watchman. Minutes passed as the men scrambled trying to record as much information as possible. Suddenly, a conscious pressed against his mind. In an alarmed state, Karn threw up barriers protecting his mind. A voice rung out in his mind, _Do you need help?_ Karn whipped his head around and stared up at a windowsill and saw a very large cat peering down at them. It took him a moment to realize that it was Solembum.

_What are you doing here?_ asked Karn. The werecat tilted his head determining if the question was worth an answer. _That depends on what you are doing here. If you're here reading those scrolls for entertainment, then I suppose there is no reason to my visit. However, if what you are doing is unlawful and wish not to be discovered, then I was going to warn you that the guard Brom bribed just told his replacement about you and that this second official of the Empire has sent soldiers to look for you._

Panic filled his being as Karn heard the werecat's warning. _Thanks Solembum for the warning._

_Heed my warning and make use of it before you are discovered._ The cat's long pointed ears perked up as if it heard something interesting and turned its head out towards the window. _They are coming._ The cat jumped down from the windowsill most likely to return to Angela's shop.

Karn dropped the scrolls and said abruptly, "We've got to go. Now!"

Brom, Eragon and Jeod studied him. "What's wrong, what's happened?" said Brom.

Karn stood to his feet , "We have guards looking for us."

"How do you know?" asked Brom sharply.

"I cast out my mind and found the guard we bride explain his replacement of our visit. The official's sent guards to find us. We have to leave!"

Eragon reached to another scroll and spoke with determination, "We can't leave yet. I need to know where the Ra'zac are. I must find out!"

"I agree. We must finish this now." said Brom as he pulled out another roll of parchment. For the next few minutes, they searched furiously, scanning the records as fast as they could. The sound of footsteps filled the hallway outside. Adrenaline began to surge through Karn's muscles – he was ready for a confrontation. Brom, Eragon, and Jeod had just finished scribbling down the last bit of notes before they heard the voices of men outside the door. "Draw your hoods," Karn sharply whispered, "We can't let them see us." Brom, Jeod, and Eragon pulled their hoods up, masking their faces. Karn stood in front of them prepared to combat the guards.

The door swung open and red-robed armored men rushed into the records room. Their short swords were drawn and were aimed at the intruders. Karn stood his ground as the first guard rushed to apprehend him. Karn waited until the man was a yard away before he dashed forward. Pushing off the ground he jumped into the air, his knee colliding with the underside of the guards chin knocking him out cold. The sound of unsheathing swords told Karn that his companions were preparing to attack. Landing on the ground in the middle of the patrol, Karn reached for the Force and launched the guards into the air sending them into the wooden racks. Scrolls flew out from their resting place and cluttered the floor. Eragon and Brom had entered the fight fending off the guards, attempting to push them out of the room. Jeod drew his long rapier and parried a strike to his abdomen before lunging forward, piercing the soldiers chainmail.

A blur of red caught Karn's eyes as he saw Eragon sidestep a downward strike and decapitated a guard. Brom in a display of ferocity pushed a guard back into the wall, locking his sword to his opponents. A kick to the guards stomach was all Brom needed to gain the advantage and slash his opponents throat. Two guards rushed for the young Dragon Rider, swords raised. Eragon parried the blows but he was pushed back into a corner. Karn ran to Eragon's aid. Unlatching one of his lightsabers, Karn stepped right in front of the guards' attack. Igniting his weapon, Karn lashed out cutting right through the guard's swords. The expression on the guards' face filled with shock. As the fragments of the swords fell to the ground, Karn shot out a wave of energy sending the guards into the opposite wall.

"You alright?" Karn asked worriedly to the young boy. Eragon gave a quick nod in affirmation indicating he was not hurt. Karn returned his weapon to his built before Jeod called out to them.

"We must leave, quickly!" shouted Jeod. The men filed out of corpse-riddled room and into the hallway. They ran down the hallway and came out to the courtyard of the castle. Somewhere from high above, the sound of a bell was being hit. The castle erupted to life as lights began to flicker inside windows and the sound of guards yelling orders perforated the air. As they made way to the gate, a group of guards poured out of the gate house blocking their exit. The portcullis was lowered making sure no chance of escape was possible. "They are out here, the intruders are out here!" cried out a commander.

"Damnit all!" cursed Brom.

"What do we do now?" asked Eragon. Guards emerged from the castle blocking their back. They were surrounded. Karn's mind raced trying to develop some sort of answer to their dilemma. _I can't persuade them all, there's too many, it would take too long. We can't fight our way out – I could but not Brom, Jeod, or Eragon. What can we do?_

A guard stepped out of rank and made himself distinguished from amongst the rest of his fellow soldiers. "By order of King Galbatorix, you are ordered to lay down your arms and be taken into custody!"

An idea suddenly popped into Karn's head, one that may save them from falling into the Empire's grasp. _If we can't fight our way out, perhaps I can make them fear us._ Lowering his voice so only his companions could hear him, Karn whispered, "Follow my lead."

The three men stared at him confused and Karn broke away from the group making him visible to all. "Karn get back here!" Brom called out.

"Do you wish to surrender?" cried out the commander.

Karn stood in the middle of the courtyard and did not respond.

"What say you?" the guard shouted out again. Karn remained quiet. Motioning with his hands, a group of four guards approached the Force-user. Their swords were drawn ready to slash and hack at him if he made any type of resistance. As soon as they were upon him, Karn reached out to the Force and used it to crush the guards' windpipe. The guards fell to the ground holding their throats, coughing and gasping for air. Their cries for help reached their friends ears.

"What's wrong with you fools, detain him!" cried out the commander. Karn stretched out his hand and raised the four soldiers into the air with the Force. Their skin was beginning to turn blue from lack of air.

"I'm a magician, and if you do not let us pass, you shall watch as your fellow soldiers are crushed to death," declared Karn. The soldiers around him began to make glances at each other and whispers of him being a magician spread through the ranks. "Release them at once!" barked the commander with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not until you grant us safe passage." Karn closed his fist slightly and the cries of the soldiers grew in strength. "I can do it you know," he said to the commander, making his voice rise so all the soldiers could hear, "I can crush these men in an instant, including every other guard here. Do you want to see that happen? I think it would be such a pleasure to watch them all scream out in agony while their life is crushed." Karn needed to get them to fear him and this seemed like the only way possible.

… _Crush them to death, you know you want to._ Karn shook his head pushing back the dark, he needed to focus. The commander refused to order the soldiers to stand down. It seemed that this man was willing to sacrifice these men in order to capture them – it was somewhat understandable. However…Karn decided to make a larger impact by lifting several more guards into the air and began to use the Force to crush their bodies. The act surprised all of the watching soldiers as more of their friends were lifted into the air, their cries of pain filled the night. A look of pure terror engrossed the commander's face and he finally gave in, "Alright alright, you win you bloody devil. Back away men, I said back!" The soldiers began to retreat away, Karn nodded to his companions to move to the gate. With a clacking and clanging of moving chains, the portcullis was raised. Once they had crossed the threshold, Karn released the men held in suspension. Running to the chains holding the portcullis, Karn activated his lightsaber slashing through the thick metal, the gate falling back down. He barely had time to run underneath the iron barrier before it came crashing down preventing the guards from chasing after them.

They made their way back to Jeod's house after bypassing patrols. They slipped into the house, and walked up into the merchant's study. Everyone was tired from the lack of adrenaline. Brom had falling into the comfortable armchair and pulled out his pipe. Jeod rested himself on the table while Eragon collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. Moving from his resting place, Jeod made way over to the fireplace where he placed several dead logs inside before striking a match, setting it ablaze.

"You've kept secrets once again, haven't you?" the merchant asked. It wasn't a direct question, it was open to the whole party.

"What do you mean," replied Brom.

Jeod turned on the spot and faced his old friend, "You know damn well what I mean. What happened back in that courtyard? All those men floating in air, crying out in pain, that wasn't your doing was it Brom?"

The old man shook his said, "No it was not. The mastermind behind our escape is right over there," he pointed to Karn.

Jeod followed and met the boy's eyes. He studied the boy for some time, "You can use magic?"

Karn remained silent for a time before finally answering, "No. I don't use magic."

"But Brom just said that-"

"Brom is right, I was the one that got us out of there, but your question is wrong. I don't use magic."

Jeod grew a perplexed look on his face. Karn could sense his confusing growing. "That doesn't make sense! That was the work of magic is saw, it couldn't have been anything else."

Karn made a quick glance at Brom, stretching out his mind to the storyteller he asked, _Do you think I should tell him?_

The old man's thoughts echoed back, _Question is do you want to. Jeod is a loyal friend. He has kept many secrets in his life and has never let them slip from his tongue. It'll be interesting to see his reaction if you tell him._

Karn returned to himself and announced to Jeod, "The acts you saw were not done by magic. They were done by another power – a power which I possess."

Jeod's face grew serious, "And what power is that?" He said with some skepticism in his voice.

"The Force," Karn told him.

"The what?"

"The Force."

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"It's only natural for you not to understand. People from Alagaesia have never seen the powers from my world."

The merchant stood their dumbstruck, "Wh-what?"

"I'm not of Alagaesia Jeod, I'm from another world." As he did with Brom and Eragon, Karn explained who Karn was and his entrance into Alagaesia. Jeod had a hard time believing it but when Brom back up the boy's story, Jeod was full of shock and amazement. Karn also showed the merchant his lightsabers strengthening his story. When he had finished his story, Jeod sat down in his desk chair.

"So there are other worlds besides ours? There have been many scholars who have made hypotheses about such an idea but there's been no proof until now. I can't believe it – I mean I have to because I'm talking to someone from another world," he chuckled at that last bit of words. "Fascinating."

Karn wanted to divert from the topic, he grew tired and wanted to know if their efforts in the citadel were fruitful, "Can we check our notes? I would like to know if we were successful."

Finally speaking for the first time since they returned to the house Eragon spoke, "Yes I agree. I apologize but I'm impatient and would like to know where the accursed Ra'zac are hiding." Returning to the task at hand, Jeod nodded and took a map of Alagaesia from the shelves and unrolled it on the desk.

On the left side of the map, the ocean extended to the unknown west. Along the coast stretched the Spine, an immense length of mountains. The Hadarac Desert filled the center of the map – the east was left blank. Somewhere in the middle was the Varden, hiding from the Empire. To the south was the country of Surda. Karn remembered from Brom's lectures that Surda has been secretly supporting the Varden.

On the eastern end of Surda's borders was a mountain ranged labeled Beor Mountains. A finger from Eragon rested on a dot in the center of the Empire, labeled Uru'baen. "The Ra'zac are sure to have a hiding place here."

"You had better hope that that isn't their only sanctuary," said Brom flatly. "Otherwise you'll never get near them." From inside his pouch, Jeod retrieved pieces of parchment and said, "From what I saw in the records, there have been shipments of seithr oil to every major city in the Empire over the last five years. And it seems that they have been ordered by wealthy jewelers. I don't know how to narrow down the search."

Brom peered over the map. "I think I do. The Ra'zac must travel wherever the King demands them and he probably has them kept busy. If they are to travel the Empire at any point in time, they will need to be kept at a crossroad." The old man's voice grew with excitement and began to pace the room pondering the options. "This hiding place must be inconspicuous and large enough to hide their flying steeds. It also has to have enough trade so many unusual requests – such as special food for their mounts – will go unnoticed."

"That makes sense," said Jeod "Most of the trade occurs through some of the major cities to the north such as Gil'ead and Teirm – but they certainly are not in the city I know for certain. I believe the most likely place is Gil'ead."

"What about the southern cities?" interjected Eragon. He held up a parchment that he recorded and read up the contents. "Most of the seither oil shipped the southern cities only include Kuasta, Dras-Leona, Aroughs, and Belatona. I'm going to exclude Kuasta and Aroughs. Based from Brom's inquiry, if the Ra'zac were to fly out across the Empire at a moment's notice, Belatona or Dras-Leona seem to be the best option. They both lie nearly in the center of the Empire."

"I see where you're heading with that explanation Eragon," Jeod said. "I can agree especially after recalling Dras-Leona. Most of its trade passes through Teirm at one point. It would be a good place for the Ra'zac to hide.

"So… Dras-Leona," he said as he sucked on his pipe.

"Let's not forget about something Brom – Helgrind." Brom nodded his head. "Ah yes, the Dark Gates. It's been many years since I've thought of it. You're right, that would make Dras-Leona perfect for the Ra'zac. I guess it's decided, then; that's where we'll go."

Suddenly a blast of excitement crash into Karn as he felt Eragon's mind go wild. Determination and vengeance swept across the boy's mind like a raging storm. The cold trail of the Ra'zac was warm once again and Eragon was determined to find it. Karn blocked off his mind, sheltering him from the emotions. Brom dismissed the boys and they all turned in for the next. The next day, the three would depart and make way for the city of Dras-Leona.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been contemplating on whether if I want to have a beta reader. I'm still not sure if I want one yet but I'm thinking about it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll start working on the next one early this next week.**

**Oh, tell your mom's a Happy Mother's Day since that's tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 7 - Struggle Along the Road

**Hey guys! By the time you read this, it will probably be Friday and that's what I was hoping to do was have this chapter out by Friday for you guys to read after coming home from work or school! I have some, maybe, probably, bad news. I continued my summer job painting houses this year so my chapters may get pushed back by week +1 day or so before they come out. I hope that doesn't dissatisfy you in anyway. Regardless, relax and enjoy the new chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite the chapter!**

**Q&amp;A**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Hush hush hush, no one likes a spoiler :P - But maybe, probably, perhaps could happen. You'll just have to stay with the story to find out.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 7

The next morning, Karn and Eragon strapped their saddlebags onto the horses preparing to depart. Jeod greeted Brom while his wife observed from the doorway. Both men grasped each other forearms. "I'll miss you old man," said Jeod. "And I you," said Brom thickly. Both boys thanked Jeod for all his help hen mounted their horses. With their last farewells, the three departed. As they walked down the street, a familiar person strode in front of their path, preventing them from continuing on. They stroke up to Angela, she reached out and petted the snout of the horses.

"Off already now are we?" she asked.

"Yes we are. We have a long travel ahead of us and we are needed to be off." Brom said urgently. She continued to pet the horses and even offered an apple to each one. The horses nicked at her offer and ate them heartedly.

"Did you ever find out if toads ever existed?" Eragon asked her.

"I'm still working on that but I feel that I am coming close to an answer. If we meet again, ask me and I'll have an answer by then."

She moved out of the way letting the party continue. As Karn passed her by, he caught a glimpse of her. In her eyes, he could see an emotion he thought he never would see from the egotistic woman. In her eyes, he saw longing and loneliness. But it barely lasted for a second before it disappeared. She raised a finger and wiggled it to him. "Now you be careful Karn. The road's dangerous and you should not take it lightly," she advised him, "And next time I see you I will have more questions to ask."

Inclining his head to her, Karn replied, "I will not. Take care Angela." The three traversed the streets of Teirm and reached the south gate where the guards let them through without a second glance. Surprising especially after the whole debacle at the castle last night. _They must have strengthened the inner walls instead of the outer ones._

"How long will it take us to reach Dras-Leona?" Eragon asked to Brom.

"Several weeks if I recall correctly. We have to travel along the road south until we reach Leona Lake. The city is on its eastern edge. We shall try our best to make it in good time but that means we cannot stop for anything."

Once Teirm was out of sight, a dark blur shot across the sky as Saphira sped towards them with great speed. Karn and Brom watched as she roared and her long wings flared open. She landed with a blast of air. Eragon tossed Cadoc's reins to Karn. "I'll join you guys for lunch."

"Take care boy," he said then looked at Saphira and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Saphira hummed as she greeted the old man silently. She swung her large head over to meet Karn. _It's good to see you again Karn._

A smile crept on his face. Reaching out, he patted her snout. _It's good to see you too Saphira. Keep Eragon safe._

_It's a dragon's responsibility to protect their rider._ _What kind of dragon would I be if I did not do such a thing?_

_You make a valid point._ Eragon hopped onto Saphira's shoulders and held on tightly as she bounded upward. It was always fascinating watching the two take off into the air. Sometimes, it made Karn feel a little jealous. _It must be nice having someone to always be there for you_… For some reason why, that feeling of loneliness crept its way back to the surface of his thoughts. As the day grew on, the thoughts made his mood sour. He tried as best he could to push back the thoughts but they always found some way to return. Every barrier he put up was ineffective at holding his feelings at bay. For the rest of that day, Karn wanted to seclude himself from the world.

That night, after setting up camp and finished eating supper, Karn left the campsite. The sound of a trickling stream caught his attention. Weaving between trees, he made his way to the flowing stream and sat upon the bank, it was some distance away from camp. The water splashed and bended around the rocks that stood out. As he sat upon the bank, the feelings from earlier reappeared, plaguing his thoughts. _You're all alone Karn – always have._

"No I'm not…"

_Your brother left you and after your mother was taken. He abandoned you. _

"Stop it…"

_No one will be there for you… even during your trials as a Grey Knight, you kept to yourself and refused to let anyone get close to you._

Karn tried to think of other things to drown out the thoughts but they grew in volume and echoed across his mind.

_You will always be alone. No one will be there for you…not even your fath-_

Karn gripped his head and shook vigorously. "Stop thinking such things Karn." He said to himself. "Just stop it." _You're all alone. Even here in Alagaesia, you are alone._ "Stop it!" _You hate being alone and yet you embrace it. Look at you now – sitting out in the woods by yourself. You even refrain from telling people your life. You seclude yourself from the world; you do not open up and that is why you are alone. _

"I'm not alone, I have Brom and Eragon."

_Do you truly think Brom and Eragon trust you?_ _You're loneliness will bring your downfall and bring you closer to the Darkside…_ Somewhere deep inside his mind, a dark sinister voice echoed, _You. Are. Mine…_

In a fit of frustration, Karn howled and without knowing poured out the Force into the environment – the trees began to buckle and stones began to rise from the dirt. The flowing stream of water from the crick stopped by the sheer weight of the Force. Several minutes passed before Karn attempted to regain some composure. The trees stopped creaking and the stones fell back to the earth; the water continued to flow to destinations unknown.

Breathing heavily, Karn lowered himself down to the running water and ran cool water down his neck. The cold water soothed his heated and shaking body, calming his nerves. An unusual footprint caught his attention from the opposite bank caught his attention. A very large, oddly shaped impression was pressed into the wet dirt. Jumping over the stream, Karn gained a better look at the print. It was a footprint left by a very heavy being judging by its depth. As Karn tried to make out the image, the sound of a tree branch snapped. Out from the darkness, a gigantic being roared and emerged from a nearby tree. Large horns protruded from the creature's skull and its body was rippling with tone muscles. A battle-ax was held in his hand. It bellowed and charged at Karn, lowering its' horn bearing down on him. Karn remembered the creature from his vision the first time he came into Alagaesia; it was the same creature that attacked Eragon and Brom: an Urgal.

_Where did he come from!?_

Barely gaining his footing, Karn threw himself out of the Urgal's axe as it came crashing into the earth and burring itself into the dirt. Rising to his feet, Karn activated his lightsaber just in time for the Urgal, with great strength removed his axe from the dirt. Bellowing in a rage, the creature charged at Karn once again swinging its giant battle-axe. As the giant blade came at him, Karn slashed out with his lightsaber making contact with the Urgal's weapon. The blade of energy sliced right through the dense metal leaving the axe now a useless weapon.

The Urgal did not stop its attack but doubled in its efforts. Throwing the useless broken axe aside, the buffed Urgal threw a series of punches at Karn. Sidestepping each strike was simple for him and as the Urgal threw another punch, Karn brought his lightsaber up cutting into the Urgals forearm. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and the Urgal howled in pain, cupping his dismembered limb. The cries of pain did not phase Karn as he dealt the final blow by slicing the Urgal across the torso, cutting it into two halves. They made clumping sounds as they fell to the ground. No blood ran across the grass for the wounds were cauterized.

Shock enveloped Karn's mind causing a slight haze to occur which dulled his thinking. _Why's an Urgal here?_ After a few seconds, the haze lifted and realization struck at him. _ERAGON!_ Turning towards the direction he came, Karn sprinted back towards camp. Reaching out with his mind, he soared through the trees trying to find their camp. In minutes, his mind touched upon the minds of his companions. _Karn what's going on? We heard yells off in the forest. _Brom's voice echoed across the distance. Karn could sense his curiosity as well as Eragon and Saphira's.

_Urgals!_ Karn shouted. From his connection, he could sense the worry and horror strike at each of his companions. Brom's mind went into a frenzy, Eragon was worried about Saphira and the same was for Saphira about Eragon. Karn pushed his legs as hard as he could while using the Force. In moments he cleared the trees and skidded into camp. Brom and Eragon were hustling to break camp and saddle the horses and Saphira. Eragon launched a pack to Karn to which he caught and saddled it upon Kane. Brom did the same to Snowfire and Cadoc. In minutes, the campsite was broken down. Mounting the horses, the three men road out away from the camp while Saphira followed close above in the sky.

A mile from the camp, the faint sound of a horn resonated. "Listen," Brom said. Bringing their horses to a halt, they stood utterly still and quiet. Karn held his breath; the fain sound of a hunting horn followed soon after. "They found the camp," said Eragon.

"They'll be upon soon if we don't make haste. Urgals do not let their prey escape," said Brom. A chill ran down Karn's spine as two more horns winded – these were closer. Brom raised his head to the sky, and his face blank as he called Saphira.

She rushed out of the night sky and landed. Brom ordered Eragon out of his saddle, "Leave Cadoc. Go with her. You'll be safer."

"What about you? I'm not leaving you and Karn behind." Eragon protested.

Karn shot the boy a serious look, "We'll be fine. Go, now!" he said. He felt Eragon's resolve diminish as he complied with their orders. He climbed onto Saphira while both Brom and Karn drove the horses forward. Saphira flew after them, flapping her wings above the galloping horses. The horns blared behind them and the distance between them closed. The horns trumpeted in unison close behind them then all of a sudden all was quiet. Minutes passed and no sound other than the horses, broke the silence of the night. Karn gave Brom a question and worried look. For minutes they drove the horses putting as much distance between them and the Urgals as possible. Karn was beginning to think they lost them when the sound of a horn blasted directly in front of them. Horned Urgals, shouting with coarse voices, blocked their path. Horns erupted in chorus from behind them.

"We're surrounded!" Karn shouted above the wind blowing past his face.

"We cannot stop." Brom shouted back.

They continued to ride towards the Urgals, but there was no way to go. Bands of Urgals closed in on both of their flanks, armed with crude but very large weapons. Impending doom was riding out to meet them. There was no way out of this difficult predicament except for one thing – Karn knew he was going to have to fight them. He was about to unbuckle his lightsabers when Saphira dropped from the sky right in front of them in a spray of dirt and rocks. Karn and Brom rode up to Saphira, and Eragon had his arm outstretched, his gedwëy ignasia shining.

"Don't be a fool!" shouted Brom. "You'll kill yourself." The Urgals formed a perimeter around the group but refused to attack them.

"Are they not going to attack us?" whispered Eragon from atop Saphira. She lowered herself to the ground in preparation for a pounce or to fly should she have too and produced a lower growl deep within her throat. Karn was pondering the issue when a lone Urgal surprised him and walked out towards them. He was the largest of the raiding party and his horns curled in several times. It spat onto the ground and spoke, "Our master wishes to speak with you, human!" His voice was deep and it sound like it was chewing on some rocks.

"It's a trap," warned Brom, "don't listen to them."

"Who is your master?" Eragon asked.

The Urgal sneered. "His name does not deserve to be spoken to one as low as you."

Brom interjected, "No one in taken the boy so long as I am around."

The Urgal continued, "That is a grave mistake. Our master rules the sky and hold dominance over the earth. You are no more than an ant underneath his foot. Yet he has decreed that you are to be brought before him, _alive_, if possible."

"I'll never go with you nor any of my enemies!" declared Eragon.

Rage swept through the Urgal ranks, their leader howled, brandishing his teeth. "We'll drag you to him then!" He waved his arm and the Urgals charged towards Saphira. Raising his right hand, Eragon cried out, "Jierda!"

"No!" barked Brom, but it was too late. Beams of light flared out of Eragon's palm and struck each of the Urgals in the gut sending them into the air and smashing into trees. Eragon fell over the side of Saphira. Karn raced towards the boy as worry crept over him and he felt the same come from Saphira. The boy's eyes fluttered trying to stay open.

"Eragon stay with me!" Karn shouted. Brom drew next to him cursing all the while. But Karn felt fear resonate from the old man. The conscious of an impending being caught Karn's attention. Turning his head, he saw an Urgal charging at Saphira with its sword drawn. Rushing to draw on the power of the Force, Karn reached out and stopped the Urgal during mid-strike to Saphira's neck. Saphira whirled on the monster, and roared savagely. Her talons slashed out with incredible speed; blood spurted everywhere as the Urgal was rent into two. More Urgals began to get to their feet and drew their weapons. Activating his lightsabers, Karn met the Urgals and began to slash at them. The darkness around them was illuminated by his yellow blades and the night was filled with the smell of burning flesh. Three Urgals attempted to surround the Force-user but in a display of speed, Karn had managed to slice of one Urgals head, impale another, and finally crushed the last with the Force in a matter of seconds.

The rest of the Urgal raiding party began to retreat and fled into the forest. Karn returned to Brom who had stayed close to Eragon and Saphira to protect them. Eragon had fallen unconscious during Karn's fight. "What do we do now?" he asked to Brom.

"We can't let them report our position to the enemy or else we'll have more trouble to worry about." The old man said harshly. "We'll find a safe place to hide and then we shall go and kill the rest of those fowl creatures." Karn nodded in agreement, it would be too dangerous to leave a group of Urgals go that know where they were at.

The rest of the night was spent with locating another campsite and making sure Eragon was safe. When it was nearly morning, Brom left with Snowfire to look for the Urgals while Karn, atop of Saphira, traversed the skies. It was an exhilarating sensation flying. Of course Karn flew several starships and fighters in his time but to fly on top of a dragon was something new. During their time in the sky, Saphira touched his mind. Her voice filled with gratitude but also with worry.

_Thank you Karn for earlier. You saved my neck, literally. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead._

Karn grabbed hold of one of her neck spikes as she dipped down to the earth. He patted her side. _It's nothing Saphira. You'd do the same for me if I was in trouble._

_I would but you saved my life and Eragon's. For that, I am indebted to you. You've saved my rider more than once and it eases my worry to know that you're there with him._

_Eragon is my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to him. Much like you are to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you either._

Saphira hummed and it reverberated along her body. _Thank you Karn._ They flew long into the morning, finding some of the rag-tag members of the Urgal raiding party. After dispatching each one, they continued along flying over the forests and roads, searching for the Urgals.

_Karn, can I ask you a question?_ Saphira asked.

_Sure what's on your mind?_

_A while ago, you mentioned that your mother was taken from you. Did you ever free her from her imprisonment?_

_No I did not. _Karn was reluctant to speak of such things but his mind traveled back to hours ago before the Urgal attack. _Do I want to be alone? _ He thought to himself. It was hard for him to decide but he ultimately decided that he should at least explain himself. _ I confronted her owner and attempted to buy her freedom. He refused to give her back and when I tried to free her by force, I was beaten to the point of near death. _The memory of that experience swam through his mind and a sense of sorrow filled him. Saphira must have felt the emotions swirling inside him, for she tried to comfort him.

_I'm so sorry Karn._ Saphira said sincerely.

_It's alright._

_Did you ever try again to free her?_

_I don't believe I will get the chance to, ever again._

_What do you mean? If Eragon was captured and used as a slave, I would have torn the world apart in order to free him. No person, or dragon, deserves to be used a slave._

_Believe when I saw that I wish I could free her. But after that confrontation, I've never been given the chance._

Saphira remained quiet for some time as they flew across the sky. She weaved in and out of clouds, the wind rushing underneath her wings. By mid-day, they did not find any other Urgal in the area and decided to head back to camp.

_How did you become a Grey Knight?_

The question caught him off guard. No one has ever asked him. Not even Brom or Eragon especially when he revealed is identity to them many weeks ago. _It happened sometime after I tried to free my mother. Why do you ask?_

_I am curious. Dragon Riders are born when a dragon hatchling hatches for them and forms a bond with them – the two become one in mind and spirit. I'm curious to know how you became a Grey Knight, if that is not too much to ask of as a friend._

Karn laid upon her neck and pondered her request. He was nervous to reveal another part of himself. Throughout his life as a disciple to the Grey Knights, he had to perform acts that he viewed as unethical, and against the very nature of life. It was a part of his life he wanted to be kept secret. That was one reason why he always stayed away from people. As a consequence however, he grew lonely. He valued his privacy and revealing another part of his life was hard to let go. _Perhaps this is my way of fixing that_, he thought. After much deliberation, Karn conceded to Saphira's request.

_I will tell you Saphira, but it is hard to reveal oneself when they've kept themselves in the dark from those they surround with. Do you understand?_

_I do. Go at your pace, I do not wish to force you to reveal your life if you are not ready._ Karn thanked her and told his story of joining the Grey Knights.

* * *

_Karn woke up in a dark room. finding himself laying upon a small cot. His body ached and his muscles were sore to even more. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he saw that the room was cluttered with crates and a workbench sat at the opposite end of the room. A water dispenser laid next to a food cooler and in the middle of the room was a small table with a holoprojector in the middle of it._

_ As Karn struggled to sit up, a voice appeared, _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

_Karn tried to peer through the darkness of the room but could not locate the source of the voice. "_Who are you?"_ he asked._

"A friend."_ A motion caught Karn's attention as a figure rose from the table in the center of the room. The person waved his hand and the lights illuminated the room. Karn shielded his eyes from the bright lights. Once his eyes had readjusted, he removed his hand to find a black-robed figure standing before him. His hood was raised preventing him from seeing his face._

_Apprehension began to fill him as he stared as the cloaked man. _ "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm making sure that you heal correctly. You took a nasty fall." _The cloaked man said. _

_The events of the fast few hours or days, Karn wasn't sure, began to resurface. He failed to save his mother from the Hutt's service. Her screams haunted his mind. Tears began to swell and unable to hold them back, they fell down his face and onto the blankets that covered him. He clenched the blankets in his hands as they turned into fists, he was angered that he couldn't save his mother. But more importantly, he was angered at himself. He was too weak._

_ The cloaked man walked over to one of the water dispenser and filled a glass. He returned to Karn and handed it over to him, _"Here drink this."

_Karn accepted the drink and quickly chugged the cool liquid down his throat. The cloaked figure pulled up a small sitting stool next to the bed and sat on it, gazing at Karn. _"You alright?"

_Karn lowered his head, ashamed at himself and refused to speak. He passed the glass back to the stranger and lowered himself back onto the bed, covering him underneath the covers. He laid there for several moments trying to imitate that he was trying to fall back asleep. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially a total stranger. The man returned the glass to the water dispenser, and spoke. The words that followed utterly surprised Karn._

"Is it about your mother?"

_The pain that erupted from his body could not stop him from sitting straight up on the cot. Shoving off the blankets, he got to his feet, his body begging for him to stop moving. _"How do you know about that?_" he said aggressively._

"You're worried you'll never see her again? Or perhaps you are self-loathing yourself for being weak"_ the man said. Karn could not believe the words the man was saying. How did he know about his mother? How did he know he could not forgive himself for failing at rescuing his mother? The man stared at Karn, his face still obscured by his hood. This man knew too much about him. _Who is this guy? Why does he know so much about me? _He wasn't anyone Karn remembered meeting before in his life._

_ The man surprised him even more, _"It's only natural to feel such emotions Karn. It's human nature."

He knows my name!? _Apprehension grew inside him. This man knew too much about him – his name, his mother, and his feelings of remorse. _"Who are you?" he asked to the stranger.

"I'm a man of little importance. But I do know of a way that you can save your mother."

_A bulge inside Karn's throat constricted._ "You do?"

_The cloaked stranger made a motion with his hand indicating to the bed. Karn continued to stand regardless of the pain he was feeling. When he refused to move, the stranger came forward and pushed Karn back onto the bed and took a seat on the stool._

"I can offer you a chance of revenge to get back at the people who took your mother."

_Strong emotions burst forth from deep inside Karn. Another chance to free his mother was too good to pass up. _"What do I got to do?" he said with some urgency in his voice.

"You must come with me." The cloaked stranger said.

"To where?"

"A place where you can achieve power."

_ Karn became uncertain._ What does he mean to achieve power? "I don't understand."

_The man rose his right hand and placed it directly in front of Karn's face. _"What are you doing?" _Karn said confused._

"We are going on a trip."

_Karn was about to make a retort before a strange feeling came over his body. His mind felt clouded and he couldn't think properly. The muscles in his body began to relax and grow numb. Exhaustion was spreading along his length and he felt his eyelids begin to droop. The cloaked man was still holding his hand out and the light of the room was slowly replaced by blackness. In the last bit of consciousness Karn heard, or thought, the man speak but was unsure. His lips moved but he could not hear what was being said. As the blackness coated his vision, Karn fell asleep and was welcomed by the memories of his life. It was as if his life was put in a loop – his earliest memories rose up to be replaced by his newest ones. From Kane's addition to the Jedi Order, his mother forced into servitude, to his attempt at freeing her._

_ He was not sure how long he laid in the darkness time seemed to slow down or stopped, he wasn't sure. There were times in his memories that Karn spent with his mother and brother, together in their apartment enjoying their lives. Kane attempted to wrestle Karn to the ground before their mother would come and separate the two young boys apart… Waking up one morning, his mother made him one of his favorite breakfasts for his birthday…Seeing his mother smile and laugh as he and Kane attempt to tickle her feet…_ _Men in strange robes appearing to his mother saying that Kane must go with them to the Jedi Temple… The days grew lonely after Kane's departure…The long days of staying home by himself until his mother returned home from work…. That one dreadful day when Sebada's came and took Karn's mother away… The two long years trying to earn enough credits to buy back his mother's freedom…The day of his failure at the hands of Sebada and hearing his mother's screams…_

_An unknown force was pulling Karn out of his unconscious state. The memories faded away as if they were smoke being blown by wind. Karn was left all alone, but the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Appearing from the darkness was a cloaked man, hood drawn drowning out his face. A weird pressure was being placed on Karn. It coursed over it body like water falling onto him. The man reached out with his hand and spoke, _It is time.

_ Karn woke up with a quick jerk. The dreariness he felt was leaving him as his body began to wake. Karn rubbed his eyes and noticed that the scenery was not the same as before. Karn remember being in a small apartment room, laying upon a cot. The area he was sitting on was different. Quite different. The room was dark save for a light in the middle of the room. It rose into the air and met with the ceiling. Rushing around the pure white light were four columns of dark light. Surrounding the pillar of light were stone statues of unknown people carrying what looked like to be swords. Karn was sitting against one of these statures when he finally realized it._

_ Rising to his feet, Karn was beginning to wonder how he got to this place. The last thing he remembered was being in the apartment room. How did he get here? From somewhere in the room, a voice rung out, reverberating off the walls. _"Ah, good you are awake. I was beginning to wonder when you would."

_A stranger appeared opposite of Karn behind the pillar of light. It was the same man that Karn woke up to in the apartment room. _"Where am I?" _he asked the man._

"A place of power." _Was all the man said._

"I don't understand what's going on? Tell me," _he demanded_.

"What do you wish to know?" _replied the man._

"First off, I want to know who you are. Second, I want to know why you brought me here. And third, how long was I out?"

_The man crossed his arms, _"That's quite a lot of questions. Well to start off, I will answer this. I am a man of little importance but I am your friend."

_Karn began to get irritated. _"I want a name!"

"Ah that. My name is Bai'len. I think your third question should come next, I think. You've currently been unconscious for several days now. That would be my fault though I apologize."

_Karn was taken aback slightly at the man's answer. _ I've been out for several days! What the hell is going on? _Karn thought about the last bit of the man's explanation. It bewildered him. _"What do you mean it was your fault?"

"I put you under asleep, isn't that obvious?" _the man retorted._

_Karn thought back to the last bit of seconds he remembered before falling unconscious. The man was holding no gas canister in his hand. Even if he did, he would have fallen asleep like me since he didn't have any ventilation gear on. _Did he put something inside the drink_? Karn thought to himself._

_Before he could continue any farther in his thoughts, the man stopped him._ "No no no. I used no gas nor did I drug your drink… I simply used the Force."

_Karn was surprised once again to find that the man spoke of the exact things he was thinking of. But what shook Karn was that final word,_ the Force?

"Would do you mean 'the Force'?" he asked.

"Come now Karn, you've seen the Force before haven't you?"

"No I have not!" he interjected the man.

_The man crossed around the pillar of light and walked up directly to Karn. The man was surprisingly taller than him which made Karn feel insecure._ "You've seen it before. Think back to your life." _Karn had no idea what the man was talking about. He was still trying to process all that was going on. His waking inside an unknown apartment room, the time spend unconscious, and then to finally wake up in this place. Now there was this "Force"? He never heard of it before in his life, never seen it. _Think back, _the man's words echoed in his mind. Unable to do anything else, Karn replayed the moments of his life again. Surprisingly, his memory was better since he spent all that time unconscious shifting through his own memories. Again he passed through every moment of his life – his earliest birthday he could remember; playing with his mother and younger brother; wrestling with Kane in the common room of the apartment; the day that Karn found Kane somehow suspending small miniature fighters in the air._

Wait…_Kane had some weird trick he always used to impress their mother and him. He was able to make things levitate in thin air. Karn always thought he used wires to do that but he never saw any. When Karn confronted his brother, he asked how he did that. His younger brother would say that he didn't know, he just did it. Soon after, the Jedi came to their house and demanded to see Kane. They took him away soon after because he… because… _Because he what damn it…

_The cloaked man finished his thoughts for him._ "Because he could use the Force."

_Karn stared up to the hidden face of the man. He couldn't see his eyes, they were blacked out. _"What is the Force?" he finally asked.

_The man turned and pointed at the pillar of light._ "That is the Force… the Force is an omnipresent energy field that penetrates through all living things; it binds us, it surrounds us and it brings the galaxy together. That is why your brother was taken from you and your mother – it was because he could use it."

"So why have you brought me here then?" _Throughout this entire time, Karn's nerves were on full blast. He wanted to know what was going on and finally he was getting answers. But the answers he found were not what he was expecting._

"I've brought you here so you can become strong. Strong enough to protect your mother and to defend yourself against those who seek to do you harm. I brought you here to become strong so that you may walk in this cruel world unafraid to be alone… I'm offering you a chance to gain the ability of using the Force."

_The Force…the Jedi… the memories of Karn's attempt to ask his brother for help wormed their way to the forefront of his mind. Every single time he attempted to gain audience with his brother, the Jedi turned him away. He hated the Jedi for separating his family. He hated the Jedi for not letting him see Kane… And somewhere deep down, Karn felt some hatred towards his brother for joining them._

"If you are you asking me to join the Jedi, then you are gravely mistaken. I hate the Jedi and I never want to become one of them." _The emotions against the Jedi were present in his voice. His words were stern and harsh as they rolled of Karn's tongue._

_The man shook his head._ "No, I'm not asking you to become a Jedi. We are offering you a chance to become something more.

"Who's we?" _Karn's awareness picked up on that specific word._

"… The Grey Knights."

_Out of the corner of his vision, the shadows of black-robed men entered between the circle of statues. Karn grew nervous and scared as the men in black blocked the openings. Their faces were also obscured by their drawn hoods. They varied in different heights and statures. At each of their waists was a foot long metal cylinder with knobs and switches – they too varied in shape and size._

"We, the Grey Knights, strive to ensure the Balance in life, in the Force. If you wish to become strong, and use it, then you must join us on our path to bring balance to this world."

_Uncertainty filled every single pore in Karn's body. First he woke up in a dark room filled only by a streaming flow of light, and now being part of some crazy fanatic group bent of world peace? The whole thing seemed too illogical to be real. But a part of him was curious. If this was his only way to free his mother, would he really accept it?_

_Karn gazed at the spectators and then met the cloaked man that led him here. _"Will I be able to free my mother?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

_The man nodded but said nothing else. Karn heard of the feats the Jedi were able to do. No one in the galaxy could defeat a Jedi and come out unscathed. They were the right-hand of the Republic. If the Force was able to make them into such power individuals, then what would happen if Karn accepted it? Sebada's men, maybe even Sebada himself couldn't stand against him. The opportunity to free his mother was on the line and Karn was teetering on it. Was he just going to give it all up or accept the offer from the Grey Knights?_

_Ultimately he gave in._…I want my family back._ With that thought in mind, Karn pushed back the uncertainty and attempted to muster as much courage as possible. Karn nodded to the man,_ "I accept your offer."

_Extending his arm out to the pillar of light, the man said, _"Step into the nexus, and embrace your destiny."

_With sluggish, nervous steps, Karn made his way to the pillar of light. With each step, a slight pressure pressed itself against Karn. The air began to vibrate and hum. It grew with intensity as Karn drew closer. As he came upon the pillar of swirling Force energy, he stretched out his hand and pushed through the veil. Upon entering the light, a warm presence filled him, from the tip of his toes to the top of head. The warmth grew warmer and warmer but did not harm him. A sense of weightlessness caught Karn's attention and looked down to find himself beginning to rise from the ground. The swirling dark columns became translucent and stretched out reaching at Karn's arms and legs holding him in the air. The sound of crackling energy caught Karn's attention and saw that the shrouded figures below each held what look like balls of electricity. Raising their hands, bolts of lightning shot out and made contact with the black columns holding Karn in place. Electricity ran from the columns and into Karn's body. Pain, agonizing pain coursed through his body and it grew in strength. A dark aura coursed through his veins and grew as it spread across his body. But alongside it was the warm comforting presence that dulled the pain and kept Karn's mind and body intact. After what seemed like hours of being suspended into the air, the black columns of light released their grasp on Karn and let him float back down to earth._

_He felt different, as if a shroud had been removed from his mind. He felt a power coursing through his body. It felt similar to the power that radiated from the pillar of light. Karn could sense the power being emitted from each of the cloaked figures and their minds. But at the heart of it, Karn felt stronger. He was stronger! He knew he was._ This is the Force? It's incredible! _Karn stood their amazed at the sensations he was feeling as the Force coursed about him. What even surprised him was his ability to now sense life from people and the Force._

_The cloaked man appeared before him and held out a set of black robes to Karn. _"You have taken your first step into a larger world Karn. Welcome to the Grey Knights."

the Force is an omnipresent energy field


	10. Chapter 8 - Hunters become the Prey

**Good morning readers! Currently, it's 2:46 a.m. and I've just finished wrapping up the newest chapter. I devoted my entire day after working struggling to get his done. This chapter is over 10,000 words in length - plenty of content for you read and enjoy! Also, this story has nearly hit 2000 views! Which to me is an achievement, I only didn't think I'd make it this far. But it's thanks to you guys that I got this far and will continue to go far. So thank you! Please tell your friends about my fanfiction and have them read it. Also leave a review telling me how the story is going. I notice that I only have 24 reviews and I am urging you...actually I'm down on my knees begging you guys to review. I do not if I'm doing things right or not without your guy's input. So I beg you, please review. Alright guys please enjoy the chapter and rest and relax!**

**Disclaimer: I had to borrow some parts from the book to help me move along in the story. I do not own Eragon or any other book in the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 8

Eragon twisted underneath the blankets, dreading to open his eyes. He dozed slightly, and as the world became clear, a thought entered his mind, _How did I end up here?_ Eragon laid upon the ground confused before he finally regain the memory of last night's attack. _The Urgals!_ He attempted to sit himself up right but every inch of his body refused, it was extremely exhausted. With extreme effort, he slowly sat forward letting his body hang forward. He surveyed his surroundings.

He lay in a small clearing that was isolated from the world. . In the center was a small bonfire with a pot filled with stew. His bow, quiver, and Zar'roc laid parallel to his bedroll. However, no one was in the camp._ Where is everyone?_ he wondered desperately. He stretched out his mind and tried to call out to Saphira. Eragon worried in alarm when he could not sense her presence. Ravenous hunger gripped him, so he walked over to the pot of stew and helped himself to several bowls.

With nothing better to do, Eragon rolled up the bedroll and sat against a tall oak tree growing at the edge of the camp. Hours passed and still there was no sign of anyone approaching the campsite – not Brom, Karn or Saphira. _I sure hope that they are okay._ As the morning turned into the afternoon, Eragon's apprehension got the better of him. Searching around the perimeter of the encampment, Eragon was hoping he'd find the key to ending his worries. Outside of sight of the camp, Eragon stumbled upon a boulder with a bowl-shaped depression filled with clear water from the morning dew. _Finally!_

Reflecting back to the travels from Teirm, Eragon remembered Brom's lecture over a special usage for magic: scrying. _Scrying is the ability to use magic and observe a person through a clear surface such as water_, Eragon thought to himself. _It takes a lot of energy to sustain from what Brom said…But I am stronger than he thinks I am._

He breathed deeply and closed his mind. Remembering what Brom said, Eragon formed a picture of Saphira in his mind, making it as life-like as possible. It was mentally taxing, something Eragon was quite surprised about it. With a clear voice he said, "Draumr kópa!" and gazed upon the small pool of water. Its surface completely stood still, frozen by magic. The image of Eragon's reflection disappeared and it shimmered to a picture of Saphira. The landscape around her were clouded by a white fog, the only image visible was his dragon. However, he could see that she was flying and Karn sat on her back. His face and robes were covered with blood and grime.

The cost of maintaining the spell was taking its toll on Eragon, his strength was beginning to fade. Eragon quickly let the image fade to preserve his strength. Even though his body was sore beyond belief, they were tense as Eragon worried about his companions. Finally knowing that they were safe, he was able to let his body relax. Leaning back onto the oak tree, Eragon spent a long time sighing in content to just be able to sit and relax. All of a sudden, a crazy idea struck him. _What if I scry something I created with my imagination or saw in a dream?_ He smiled. _Maybe I can see what my own consciousness looks like._

There was not force in Alagaesia that could stop the temptation. Eragon spent some time considering certain images but threw them aside when he remembered the dream about the woman in the cell. After fixing on the scene in his mind, he spoke the words and watched the water intently. After several moments, nothing happened. Eragon was half ready to release the magic when the pool of water began to darken. He stared on in disbelief. A single candle flicked in the darkness and illuminated a dark, damp, stone cell. The woman from his dreams was curled up on a cot in one corner and lifted her head, dark hair falling back.

_No way…This is impossible!_ He froze, the force of her gaze kept Eragon in place. Her dark emerald green eyes locked in with his. Then the woman trembled and collapsed onto the cot. The water returned to its original state and Eragon's disbelief was growing. "She can't be real! I've only seen her in my dreams!"

The air around him grew heavy and a vibration shook through it. The rhythmic thump of Saphira's wings interrupted him. Eragon turned and hurried back to the clearing, arriving just in time as Saphira landed. Karn was still on his back and still covered with dirt and blood. "What happened?" asked Eragon, afraid that Karn had been injuried.

Karn dismounted from Saphira, climbing down her shoulder. Karn approached him and produced a serious look. Upon closer inspection, Eragon noticed how tired Karn looked. It seemed he hardly gotten any sleep. "What were you thinking Eragon?" said Karn harshly. "Do you truly understand the consequences of your actions?"

"I stopped the Urgals from catching you and Brom," said Eragon, his body was beginning to tremble.

Karn's next words nearly caused Eragon to recoil. "YOU NEARLY DIED! I felt your life ebb away Eragon. And there was nothing Brom or I could have done." Eragon felt his body continue to shake and his stomach formed a pit. "Brom, Saphira and I have spent the past day searching for the Urgals that escaped. Brom determined that there were twelve that managed to escape." Motioning to himself and Saphira, he continued, "We managed to track down and kill six of them. I hope that Brom managed to find the rest." Karn returned his attention to Saphira and unbelted her saddle and placed onto the ground.

Eragon wasn't sure what to say. He didn't fully comprehend the magnitude of the situation. He was only concerned for the storyteller and the Grey Knight. And as such he wanted to protect them… _Even if that meant putting Saphira and yourself in harms ways?_ Eragon slightly began to understand Karn's words. _"_I'm sorry," he said. It was the only words Eragon could muster at the moment.

Karn pulled out his bedroll from Saphira's saddlebags and unrolled it onto the ground. "In my world, we Force-users have to be careful of our choices. Every action we commit, sends echoes through the Force and causes serious effects. Since I joined the Grey Knights, I had to quickly learn the magnitude of my actions and always think out the outcomes. What's more important is that we must accept the consequences and live with them the rest of our lives."

Eragon made way and sat by the bonfire, Saphira coming behind him and laid down, sprawling her body out. He leaned back and felt Saphira's warmth fill him, comforting him. Her mind entered his and they merged. He was glad to have her presence touch his conscious, he felt lonely not having hers to sense. Saphira was exhausted from the long hours of flying, Eragon could sense that. Not to mention that she grew a craving for food. He stroke her side, feeling her smooth scales brush against his hand. "I made a mistake," he said.

"Yes, I would say so. And a big one at that." Karn remarked. His tone grew softer though and he was beginning to return to his old demeanor. "You made one mistake and now you must live with its after-effects. Next time if a situation occurs like that again, I strongly encourage you to take some time to think before you act."

_He's right you know._ Saphira said in his mind.

_I know. But I was only worried about them and didn't want them getting into harm. Isn't that a good enough reason to act out in such a way, though?_

_I understand your concern Eragon but even reasons as sincere as that can cause trouble for you. Without thinking and acting solely on impulse, you will get yourself in trouble much like the other night. Karn is right and you should make sure to always think ahead into the future._

Eragon agreed but felt ashamed of himself. _I guess even good reasons can cause strife to others_. It was a life lesson that Eragon would take to heart. The camp remained silent for some time, not Eragon, Karn or Saphira said a word. The afternoon was beginning to turn to evening as the sun began to descend into its last hours of the day. Brom still had yet to return. Finally breaking the silence, Eragon asked, "What happens now?"

Karn, who had eaten some amount of the stew, taken a nap, now awake replied, "We wait for Brom to return. We agreed that we each would search for the Urgals until the sun sets on the second day of our pursuit. I've only met with him once during our pursuit to update each other on our progress. My guess is that once he returns, and mostly likely scold you, we will set out for Dras-Leona. We've lost precious time that could have been spent on the road. I suggest, you come up with a way to apologize to Brom." He covered his mouth as a loud moan escaped his mouth. Stretching out onto his bedroll, he began to drift off to sleep again before asking Eragon to wake him when Brom returned.

Soon, the faint noise of Karn snoring filled the clearing. _He's been worried about you, you know?_ Saphira said.

_Worried for me? Why?_ Eragon replied somewhat surprised.

_He considers you a friend._ _A friend worries for their friends, do they not?_

_I guess so. I didn't think Karn really view me as such._

_You'd be surprised. He considers you and Brom very close friends - myself included._

_Is that so?_ Eragon gazed off to the back of the Force-user. His body rose and fell with every intake of breath and exhale that resulted into a low sounding snore.

_It seems that you got to know more about Karn while you were gone?_

_I did. The young man has had a hard life._

_How so?_ Eragon asked with increased interest. He's been curious to know more about Karn. He gave out so little information about himself other than a few rare moments such as him being from another world, able to use the Force, and only a few short mentions of his life. Other than that, Karn was closed book to the group.

_You remember he mentioned he had a mother yes? Well turns out he failed to free her from slavery. When he attempted to forcefully free her, his mother's owner had him beaten to the point of near death._

A sense of pity filled Karn's heart. Even though he never knew of his mother, he couldn't comprehend what it must have been like to see his mother as a slave. If that ever happened though, he would have done anything in his power to save her. With Saphira's help he could have done so. But for Karn, it just seems impossible for that to have happened with him being a Grey Knights and having the ability to use the Force.

_It was because he wasn't a Grey Knight at the time._ Saphira sensed his thoughts. _Karn spent several years saving enough of his earnings to buy back his mother's freedom._

_Has he had any other chances to do so?_ Eragon asked.

Hopelessness filled Saphira's mind and swam into Eragons. _Karn believes he will never get the chance to again._

_Why? I'm sure that if he went back he'd be able to-_ Eragon stopped himself in mid-thought. It occurred to him that Karn had no way to get back home or knew of anyway. Revelation struck his mind. _He believes he won't get back home will he?_

Saphira nodded her large head. _I believe so yes. He never said though but I can only assume that that is what he was feeling – what he is feeling. He keeps his mind guarded most of the time so it is hard for me to sense his emotions when we are connected._

_Why do you think he does that? He shouldn't have anything to fear from us. We wouldn't attempt to break into his mind._ Eragon added.

_I believe it has to deal with him wanting to be alone to himself. He keeps his mind guarded, he keeps his past buried, and he keeps to himself most times… Karn hates to be alone, that I am sure of._

Eragon had to do a mental double take at Saphira's words. He didn't understand it. _That doesn't make sense. Why would he keep to himself if he hates being alone?_

Saphira agreed with him. _I don't quite understand it myself. But this is the first time he's ever truly opened up and I did not push him for any information that he wasn't ready to divulge. There is a mystery around Karn that can only be unraveled over time._

_Very well._ Karn let that subject of Karn to go to rest. However, another thought occurred to him. _He explained to you how he became a Grey Knight, didn't he?_

Saphira admitted it to him. _He did. It happened soon after he tried to free his mother._

_Why did he do it?_ Eragon began to sound like a young boy always asking questions and more questions trying to satisfy his ever-growing curiosity.

_He did it to save his mother. He explained that it was his only way to free her and he admitted himself to the Grey Knights._

Finally the veil began to lift over Karn in Eragon's mind. After several weeks of wondering who Karn was, he was finally beginning to understand. _Did he say anything else?_

_No, he did not. He kept to himself most of the trip except for some small conversation that we engaged in._ Saphira opened her maw and produced a very long, drawn out yawn. _I plan on sleeping for a few moments, I have grown tired from the flights. Do not wake me unless we get attacked._ She stretched out her muscles before curling in on herself, her head coming up to lay on Eragon's lap. Eragon bent down and kissed her on the snout. His back vibrated as Saphira began to hum.

_Sleep well Saphira._ He said to her. It had barely been a minute before Saphira had fallen asleep. Her warm breaths of air rose to Eragon's face. He lightly rubbed the back of her neck and along her jaw line and continued to do so as the sun lowered to the horizon. The soft sound of running horses caught his attention. Becoming cautious, Eragon stretched out his mind to the direction of the noise. A quarter mile away from camp, Brom was returning from the search.

"Karn, Brom's coming back." He got up from Saphira's side. Karn stirred slightly from his deep slumber and was reluctant to wake. The sound of approaching horses grew and in minutes, Brom entered into camp with all three horses. Brom's face was contorted; the edges of his beard stained red. His blade was laid upon his lap and it too was coated in blood. As soon as Brom saw Eragon, his face boiled to a deep red, much like the blood that coated his body and he roared out in anger. "You boy are in for a world of pain! I've been trying to clean up your mess!" He dismounted from Snowfire and tethered the horses around a tree. Slashing out in the air with his sword, the blood was flung off the cool steel. "Do you truly understand the trouble you put us through last night? Do you?"

Eragon was prepared for Brom's tantrum and venting thanks to Karn's warning. As he sat stroking Saphira, Eragon developed an explanation for his rash behavior. He came up one that would hopefully show his remorse. "I do. Even though I was concerned for both you and Karn, I acted without thinking of the consequences. I put not only my life but Saphira's as well. And that's something I feel horrible about; I would never put Saphira, in danger willingly. And this experience just shows me that I am not fit to call myself a Dragon Rider…. I am sorry – all of you…" Eragon humbly bowed so his upper body was parallel to the ground to Brom.

Brom was left speechless, his mouth wide open and his face still red as an apple. What tirade he had, died when Eragon gave his apology. He looked down at the boy with rage filled eyes, but slowly, the fire began to dwindle slightly. Releasing a defeated growl, Brom said, "Get up Eragon." Eragon rose back to full height and a hand patted his back lightly. Karn came up from behind and had a small smile on his face and whispered, "Apology accepted."

Brom stuck a finger out at him though, "Karn next time do not warn Eragon about my need to scold him for his recklessness. If anyone is going to give him a firm tongue lashing, it will be from me. Got it!"

"Yes sir. Before I forget Brom, how many Urgals did you managed to kill before your return?" Karn asked.

"I managed to find and disposed of four of them." His voice grew solemn. "Please tell me that you managed to find the rest."

Karn shook his head, "No I did not. Saphira and I only managed to locate and kill six of them…We've got a problem."

"You're telling me. Two bastard Urgals managed to escape."

Saphira stretched out her mind to the three men and her voice was serious. _That's not the worst of it._

"What do you mean?" Eragon said very confused.

_The Urgals – they said that their _master_ wanted to see Eragon and I._

There was an uncomfortable pause. Each member of the party was left to ponder over the idea of the Urgals now having a leader. Eragon didn't understand the social structure of the Urgals. He wasn't sure if they had a king, a chief, or some being ruling over them. Based from the stories he's heard from them and his own encounters, Urgals seemed to act more in terms of raiding parties rather than participate in actual socities.

Brom broke the silence. "Yes that does raise some worries. I've not heard of Urgals taking orders from one person. It seems inconceivable. Whoever this person is, they must be incredibly influential, or powerful, to unite a large band of Urgals together… Wait… And you defied his wishes and attacked his men?" The anger rekindled itself and Brom's face showed it, it turned a deep red. He shook his head. "I didn't think this could get any worse. Congratulations boy, you've just made enemies with one of the most powerful beings in Alagaesia."

"I understand and I will live with the consequences of my actions." Eragon said. And he said it with as much honesty as possible. What Karn said was true. A person should live with the consequences of their actions and face them when they arise. A Dragon Rider is a pivotal role in the fate of Alagaesia. Dragon Riders perform acts that follow them for the rest of their lives and they live by them. If he was to ever follow in their footsteps, he would need to accept the consequences. It was a life lesson that he would take to heart. "What happens now though?"

"We continue to Dras-Leona. There's no question about it. I've got a feeling in my old bones that says the Ra'zac are there. But with the Urgals on the run, we will need to make haste. Pack your things, we are leaving." Brom ordered.

* * *

The journey to Dras-Leona was long and difficult. Days eventually turned into weeks as they traveled from the Spine and onto the great plains of the Empire. Since the day they left, Brom drilled Eragon with different yet difficulty scenarios that involved Urgals, magic, and Saphira. Sometimes he would even incorporate the use of a Shade or other dragons. All hypothetical but it was meant to develop Eragon's ability to determine the best outcome to a situation. Brom even quizzed Karn over them as well. He would need to know how to fight against dragons and magicians if he was to survive in Alagaesia. Karn didn't mind though, he welcomed the opportunity to test his mind. Eragon and Karn answered the questions incorrectly. However, over the days Eragon and Karn became more adapt to analyzing the scenarios and provided more adequate answers.

In addition to the travels, when they would rest for the night, the three men would go about their nightly ritual of sparring until they battered and bruised each other – Eragon receiving the most, Brom second, and Karn receiving none. Ever since his first bout with Eragon and Brom, he never received one hit from them, but their skills were improving which required Karn to become serious. Karn could see Eragon's improvement with his skill with Zar'roc. The boy was very adaptive when they fought, mixing up different stances and creating new moves to break through or catch Karn's defensives off-guard. What surprised Karn however, was seeing his own stance being incorporated into Eragon's fighting style. Karn preferred to evaluate his opponent before making his move. Even after following through with strikes, Karn was always striking at different parts on Eragon's body to determine his weaknesses. Once he did, he would go full force into the attack. Eragon was developing the same strategy which made him more difficult to spar against. Each weakness Karn found on the boy, Eragon would make great effort to compensate.

In addition to the mental and physical training, Brom educated Eragon on the concept of "wizards' duel." A wizards' duel was a form of combat that used magic as the primary weapon. It consisted of breaking into an opponent's mind, reading his thoughts and anticipating his actions, and then countering the moves. The other must, using magic, block their spell, which was almost impossible without infiltrating the other person's mind. There were strict rules for dueling; breaking the rules resulted in death for both contestants. Few people could survive a duel for more than a few seconds, as dueling required a great deal of skill and strength. Brom made note of the fact that the only reason why Galbatorix was capable of destroy the Dragon Riders was because he was a master in wizard duels, as he had a keen ability to detect and infiltrate others' minds.

Karn found that little bit of information very important to pay attention to. He had similar educating in invading an opponent's mind and determining their acts. It was mainly used when fighting against other Force-users. However, there were no rules. It was a free-for-all essentially.

After following the Toark River for several weeks, they came to the bustling lakeside village of Fasaloft. The trail that they had followed now became a road, and it became increasingly populated. Wagon wheels and horseshoes dug up the ground. As a result, Saphira was forced to hide during the day and catch up with Brom, Eragon, and Karn at night. Much like their travels to Teirm. They passed a group of men traveling down the road and Karn was glad to hear that Dras-Leona was only a day away.

It wasn't until noon the next day that they came face-to-face with the city. Unlike Teirm, the city of Dras-Leona was in poor condition. Small shacks littered the fields outside the dirty, pale yellow walls that surrounded the city. Broken down buildings laid on crooked streets. What caught Karn's interest though was a large mountain of rock several miles to the east. Large spires and columns of rocks rose into the sky. Near-vertical sides rose out of the ground like a jagged piece of the earth – as if it was a bone of Alageasia itself.

Brom pointed towards the stone obelisk. "That is Helgrind. It is the only reason why the city was established. The people here are fascinated and worship it. We will head towards the center of the city and determine our next course of action. Eragon, have Saphira close by in case we get into trouble."

As they entered into the city, Karn caught sight of the largest building in Dras-Leona, the cathedral. It bore a striking resemblance towards Helgrind, especially with its rising towers and arches. "Who do they worship?" Eragon asked.

"Their prayers go directly to Helgrind," Brom said with a grimace, "Their religion is cruel in practice for they mutilate themselves as offerings. It is one of the worst religions ever to grace the lands of Alagaesia."

"That's quite grotesque." Karn added.

"Indeed, but do not say that to a believer or else you will lose your hand as a sign of insolence."

Soldiers were positioned and patrolled the city streets. They scanned the crowds looking for anyone that may break the Empire's laws. A group of ten soldiers walked directly towards them. The trio moved out of their way and none of them paid the travelers any notice. _So far so good._ Karn thought to himself.

The houses inside the city were tall thin but were extremely crowded. Most of the houses hung over the narrow, winding streets, covering the sky. Karn was beginning to wonder how people noticed whether if it was night or day while staying in the city. The air reeked of sewer and waste; the streets were filthy. No amount of cleaning would wash away the pollution of this city.

A group of young children ran through the streets, fighting over scraps of thrown-out food. Deformed beggars lay along the sides of the streets asking for alms. Their cries came together and formed a chorus of the dying. _This is too cruel._

Karn had difficulty centering himself in this part of the city. The emotions and feelings of each and every individual were filled with greed, envy, agony, and malice. Waves of raw, dark human emotion washed over Karn. He rubbed his temple as a headache began to bother him. It was required that all Grey Knights open their minds to the universe and embrace the feelings and emotions of all people. Not only would it allow them to see if anyone would do them or another person harm but to also help them understand the Force, both its Light and Dark sides.

Karn strove to do so but he was still an adept and hadn't fully mastered centering himself – especially when only one side of the Force was prominent. Also, there was one lesson Karn learned that was important to know as a Grey Knight. The Force amplified everything about an individual, _and_ it seeps out into the surrounding people and landscape. Even though the Force wasn't prominent in the city of Dras-Leona, it was strong inside him and the emotions of the people were flooding his mind. Karn could already feel his disposition becoming poor, he could literally feel the balance inside him tip to one side. Unable to meditate, Karn pull his consciousness from the surroundings and rose of mental barriers to block the massive waves of emotion.

"Are you alright Karn?" Eragon asked. He had happened to look back at Karn and saw his struggling face.

Karn motioned with his hand, "I'm fine but I would not like to stay here for too long."

"Do not worry," Brom said. "It gets better the farther we go in. We won't be on the streets for too long. Dras-Leona can be a dangerous place for those who are cautious."

They traveled deeper into Dras-Leona, leaving the poor and desolate section of the city and took up housing in a tavern called the Golden Globe, which was located near the center. The room in which the tavern keep gave them only had one bed, a table and a small water basin beside it. They unloaded their stuff onto the floor and Karn gave a sigh of relief. It was nice to finally rest and relax from the long journey from Teirm. Weeks of riding left him with saddle sores, something he was not accustomed to in his universe.

He sat down, leaning his back against the wall and closed his eyes. This quarter of the city was better on him. But the dark emotions were still potent.

"What now?" Eragon asked.

"We get some rest after having some food and ale. Tomorrow we can search for the Ra'zac." Brom and Eragon made for the door and noticed Karn wasn't following them. "Are you coming along?"

"No, I'm going to have to pass. I need some time to center myself."

"Is it really that important that you mediate?" questioned Eragon.

Karn look up to the duo, "It's important that I do so. If I'm unable to hold back the feelings and emotions that the people have, it affects me. Like I explained long ago, the Force amplifies those emotions. If I go to long without mediating, I risk losing control of my emotions. Our constant traveling has given me little time to adequately reflect upon my own emotions."

"What happens if you don't?" asked Brom.

Karn peered at him. He already knew Brom understood the ramifications if he didn't meditate; Brom was an intelligent person. "You and I both know what would happen if I don't."

Eragon faltered with his words. "You…you turn into a Sith. Don't you?"

Karn nodded to answer his question. "Left unchecked, the dark emotions consume me and I too will bear such feelings: fear, anger, hatred, and malice."

Running his hands along his scraggily beard, Brom grabbed hold of Eragon's shoulder, pulling him out of the doorway. "Very well. We will bring you some food when we return."

"Thanks Brom, I appreciate it," said Karn gratefully.

They closed the door behind them, leaving Karn to himself. The room was quiet except for the muffling of voices and noise that came from the first floor common room where travelers and residents gathered. Finally gaining the opportunity, Karn relaxed every single muscle in his body and closed his eyes. Focusing on the memory of his time on the beaches of Zonama Sekot, Karn recalled the peace and tranquility he felt. The peace inside him clashed against the dark emotions swirling inside him until they began to mold together, creating a balance.

Karn spent the entire night in this meditative state, a state between consciousness and unconscious. Brom and Eragon returned later that night with a plate filled with food and placed it next to Karn. The two were giddy and inebriated from the excessive drinking of alcohol and fell immediately to sleep before making jokes.

When Karn woke from his trance sometime in the early morning. A platter of food was lying next to him. Taking up a slice of bread and apple, Karn ate the food vigorously; it had been several hours since he had something to eat. A glass of liquid lay next to the food and Karn downed the mugs contents in a long series of gulps. The room was quiet, Eragon and Brom were not present as well as their weapons. Karn proceeded to go downstairs to the common room and found the two sitting at a table in the corner of the room, watching the front door. As Karn brought up a seat, he noticed the pained look on each of their faces.

"Having a rough morning?" he asked.

Brom grumbled under his breath as he took a sip of hot tea and ice water. "Beer soothes the soul but it batters the brain like being kicked by a mule."

"Remind me never to have that much alcohol in one sitting," said Eragon.

"What's the task today Brom?" questioned Karn.

The old storyteller took another sip of tea before answering, "I would like to know where the Seithr oil has been delivered and where it was taken from there. We'll stick together this time, I don't want any of us meeting the Ra'zac alone."

They left the Golden Globe and searched for warehouses where the Seithr oil may have been delivered too. Near the center of town was an extravagant palace made of polished granite. It towered above all the other buildings except for the cathedral.

"Who lives there?" asked Eragon?

"Marcus Tàbor, he rules the city. He only answers to the king and his own conceited self."

By midday they learned nothing useful, so they stopped back at the Golden Globe for food. "Bah! This is getting us nowhere," muttered Brom in frustration. "Search on your own and meet back here by dusk." He glowered at Eragon with a serious look. "I'm trusting you not to get yourself in any trouble."

"I won't." promised Eragon. "Like I said, I've learned my lesson." They split up into two parties, Brom searched by himself while Eragon and Karn teamed up. Karn believed Eragon when he said he wouldn't get in trouble but he was worried and decided to accompany him. Throughout the rest of the day, the boys talked with a variety of individuals who may have any information on the Seithr oil – shopkeepers, workers, warehouse helpers. No one seemed to have the slightest inclination of the oil's existence.

Fortunately, just before they decided to head back to the tavern, the two ran into a seaman who remembered a case of Seithr oil and told the location of the warehouse. Karn was ecstatic to learn that they were on the right track, however, I don't think he was as joyful as Eragon. His emotions poured from him like a waterfall, Karn taking the full brunt of it.

They returned to the Golden Globe just as the day was turning into dusk. Brom had yet to return so Eragon and Karn waited in their room for over an hour before the old man returned. "Find anything useful?" asked Eragon.

"We have three days to find the Ra'zac," he said with some urgency.

"What's wrong?" Karn asked.

"I've heard some interesting news today. Lord Tàbor has taken to many liberties with his power, as such Galbatorix plans to fly out from Uru'baen and will be here within the week."

"Shunfa! Are you serious?"

"No I am not." Brom said sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious! It's one thing trying to hunt down the king's two best assassins; it's another thing when the ruddy king himself is coming to this very city!"

"Do you think he knows of us?" asked Eragon.

"Of course he knows of us. But I don't think he knows of our location. Hell, if he had, he would have sent the entire army preventing our escape, the Ra'zac would be at our heels, and perhaps Galbatorix himself would be flying up Shruikan, and land on top of us. We want to be long gone from this place before he appears. We have to hope that the Ra'zac are here or we are abandoning this personal vendetta of yours Eragon."

"Believe me, I want to find the Ra'zac as much as you do, but I don't want to fight against the king… I'm no match for him yet."

"Agreed, not yet at least. Now tell me, did you find anything today?"

"Not many people knew of the oils existence until we found a seaman who knew of a shipment and told us the warehouse where it was located." Karn said to the old man.

"I've heard the same. However, my information was more fruitful than yours."

"You found out something didn't you?" said Eragon.

"I did. I visited the same warehouse and asked the workers where the shipment went too."

"Which was…?"

Brom gestured to the window and pointed to the center of the city, "The palace. I went to the palace and managed to get invited into the servants' quarters by impersonating a bard. For hours, amusing maids with songs and poems, I learned from them that the oil was shipped from the palace and taken outside the city… to Helgrind."

"So the Ra'zac are there? In Helgrind?" said Eragon.

"It's very plausible. Every full moon, two slaves are sent to the base of Helgrind with a month's worth of provisions. The slaves and equipment are never seen again."

Something snapped inside Karn causing him to grow angry. "Slaves?" he said through gritted teeth.

Brom gave him a puzzled look. "Yes. Dras-Leona is known for its slave trade."

The anger inside Karn continued to grow, flaming his hatred. The thought of seeing his mother chained around the neck in Sebada's compound was like pouring oil on fire. It grew hotter and bigger. His hands clenched together and turned white, cutting off circulation. His fingernails dug into his skin deep enough that small beads of blood dripped to the floor.

A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him. Returning to his senses, Karn gazed towards a concerned Brom. Eragon stood next to him also worried. Shrugging off Brom's grip, Karn replied with a cold answer. "I'm fine." He took a large intake of air and held it for several seconds before releasing it, attempting to calm himself. "What do we do now?"

"We'll go check Helgrind tomorrow night. I plan to pay the palace another trip and see how we can take the place of the slaves… Let's get some rest. And Karn, do you need your hand healed?"

Karn shook his head. "I can take care of that." Drawing on the Force, Karn accelerated his body's cells forming new skin. He raised his hand showing that it was healed.

Brom nodded in understanding and left the room, heading back downstairs for a nightcap. Eragon laid out on the floor preparing to sleep. Karn followed suit but his thoughts were of the slaves that the city held and then finally to his mother. An image of her tender body, her long flowing brown hair coming down to her mid back, hiding her restraining collar. _Mother…I'm sorry..._ Karn thought self-loathingly.

Eragon and Karn woke up early the next morning and found a note, from Brom, written on the side of the room with a charcoal stick.

_Eragon and Karn, I will be gone until late tonight. I've left coins for food under the bed. Explore the city and enjoy yourself, but __stay unnoticed_!

_P.S. Do not go anywhere without your weapons._

Eragon wiped the message clean and retrieved the money from under the bed, splitting it between the two. "Well, I don't know about you but I plan on following Brom's order." Eragon said as he strung his bow and belted Zar'roc to his waist. Karn rummaged through the saddlebags and pulled out a cloak and tossed it over to Eragon. "I'm coming with you."

They left the Golden Globe and walked through the streets, stopping whatever interested them. Admitting, Karn saw some interesting shops but there wasn't one that was as intriguing as Angela's herb shop.

Interestingly, Karn started thinking about the herbalist. She had a witty, eccentric attitude which Karn found amusing at times. Her constant questioning however was annoying. But regardless, she possessed a something that Karn mistook for magic. When she told his fortune, the power she displayed felt very similar to something but he couldn't put his thumb on it. And when she held his lightsaber, it looked like she was protecting something dear to her, which seemed odd to him. Regardless though, Karn liked Angela. _I wonder what she's currently doing now; maybe still trying to figure out if toads exist or not._

His thoughts were drowned out by the voice of an auctioneer rattling off a list of prices. Letting his feet guide him, Karn found him entering into a wide opening between two buildings. A crowd of people gathered around a waist high platform. Lined up on the platform were several men wearing tattered clothes or nothing at all. Several individuals were dressed in very vibrant colored garments that made them stand out from the rest.

Eragon followed up behind him, and had a puzzled look on his face. "Where are the goods being sold?" he asked.

The auctioneer finished his list and motioned for a young man, looking around Eragon's age, step forward. Chains were being dragged across the wooden platform that were bound to his hands and feet. "And here have our first item," proclaimed the auctioneer. "A healthy looking male from the Hadarac Desert, captured just last month, and in excellent condition." What else the auctioneer said was drowned out. Karn's anger returned from the previous night and burned with great intensity. He pointed to the young boy on the stage. "There's your 'good.'" He said furiously. His eyebrows narrowed and once again, Karn's fist clenched. He clenched his jaw and his teeth grinded against each other.

The people gawked and laughed at the poor individual as he was forced to turn and show his being to the onlookers. The look on the slave's face was that of hopelessness, defeat, loneliness. Karn could sense the boy's emotions. It added more fuel to the fire that raged inside his being. If it weren't for Brom's orders to stay unnoticed, he would have destroyed the platform and perhaps the city along with it. But the thought was still there, swirling around his mind. The more he thought about it, the more the temptation grew to the point that he was on the brink of releasing his anger.

"Karn? Hey, Karn." Eragon was shaking him trying to bring him back to his senses.

Without taking his eyes of the scene before him, Karn answered. "What Eragon?"

"Let's keep on searching the city, I don't want to watch this anymore."

Karn considered Eragon's offer but he ultimately decided to refuse. "You go on ahead. I'm going to stay."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Karn again pondered the idea of destroying the platform but came up with a better idea. "I'm going to create some chaos."

Eragon caught hold of his arm and pulled him so they were both staring at each other. "Are you mad? Brom said to stay unnoticed!"

"I am." Karn paused forming the correct words. "I'm merely just going to market." He pulled his arm free from Eragon's grasp and headed into the crowd making his way towards the platform. As he pushed through to the front of the crowd, the slave he saw early was replaced by a tiny girl, no more than six years old. If the fire burning inside him couldn't get fueled anymore, seeing the little girl was the key to doing so. It burst forth and Karn couldn't hold it back anymore. _You low down, cold heartless, animals! What are you doing?!_

The auctioneer began the auction starting with twenty crowns. No one made an attempt to accept the first bid. After a few seconds, a hand raised into the air. Karn peered through the crowd and saw that a large, overweight man wearing an expensive set of clothing made the first bid. The price raised to forty crowns. A second hand rose into the air, this time by a woman wearing a clasped cape around her deep blue gown. The price for the little girl increased to sixty crowns. Karn watched the proceedings as this silent battle between bidders raged on. Soon the price for the little reached two-hundred and sixty crowns. A scream put Karn on the edge. An elderly woman with blonde hair kept pin back into a small cap pushed the crowd and attempted to get on the stage. Guards came forward and pulled her away from the stage.

"Stop this! That's my daughter! She's not a slave! She's my daughter!" The little looked for her mother and when she spotted her being detained by the guards, she screamed out for her. "Mommy! I don't like this, I want to go home!" She began to whimper and tried to run for her mother but her chains restricted her, they were nailed down to the floor boards of the stage.

"Amma! Mommy's coming!" The mother continued to struggle but the guards continued to restrain. She went even as far as to bite and kick at her aggressors. One of the guards brought back his armored hand and stroke her across the face.

"Mommy!"

Karn's blood boiled at the sight, it pained his heart to see such a tragedy happen between a mother and her child. It reminded him all too much of his own life. The auctioneer stepped forward and slapped the young girl across her face as well, silencing her. She began to cry and covered her face. That was the final straw, Karn wasn't going to sit by any longer and see this continue.

The auctioneer continued on with the bidding. The bid was in favor for the older gentleman from earlier for two-hundred and sixty crowns. The auctioneer was about to close the sale before Karn intervened. He raised his hand and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Five hundred crowns!"

The onlookers whipped around and gazed at Karn, appalled at his offer. The elderly noble raised his arm and shouted out, "Five-hundred and fifty crowns!"

"Six hundred crowns!"

"Seven hundred crowns!"

"Eight hundred crowns!"

Karn didn't hear the noble reply back. He gazed over at his opponent and saw a vein pop on the side of his bald head. His face was contorted as he gazed at Karn in anger. A smirk of victory spread across Karn's face. He won the bid. But he realized something – he didn't have eight hundred crowns to spend. Karn rushed into things without thinking it through. _So much for 'always think for acting.'_ It didn't matter Karn thought to himself, he would use the Force to persuade the auctioneer to let the girl go without him having to pay. As the auctioneer was repeating a higher offer for anyone else, the elderly noble answered. "I bid one thousand crowns!"

Karn spun on the spot and glared at the noble with disgust. This time, the old man gave him a victory smirk. He clenched his teeth in fury. Karn wasn't going to settle for this, he was not going to let this little girl fall subject to a life of slavery and dependency. Pushing past the silent bidders, Karn made his way towards the noble. As he approached, two armed guards stood in his way, protecting their employer. The entire crowd gazed at the two men, silent, save for whispers.

"Do you honest have the coin to pay for her?" the nobleman asked. "This has all been a sham. Leave here at once."

Karn provided one more glare to the man before gazing at the auctioneer. He had yet ask for a higher offer. Karn could sense his thoughts, he too believed Karn didn't have the coin. Karn gazed around the crowd before they laid eyes on the young girl. She was staring at him with puffy red eyes, tears beginning to form again. Determination, resolve, hate, anger, fueled his inner flame. The nobleman shouted to the auctioneer, "The bid is over, I'll take her-"

"TWO THOUSAND CROWNS!"

The nobleman turned to Karn, flabbergasted. His eyes were filled with rage. "There's no possible way you have two thousand crowns on your person. You're a liar!"

Karn held his ground, refusing to give up now. "That's not any concern of yours. I do not question if you have a thousand crowns on your person or anything greater to counteract my bid. For all I know, you may be lying yourself."

The nobleman was speechless, the vein on the side of his face bulged more. Karn literally struck a nerve. Turning to the auctioneer, Karn made his ultimatum. "Two thousand crowns, take it or leave it." The auctioneer repeated the offer three times. The first time, no one made a response. The second time, once gain no one answered. Karn's heart was beating rapidly. _Just one more, come on, say it!_

For the third time, no one answered. Karn stared at the nobleman seeing if he would do anything. He did not; his face was stricken with loss and defeat. Finally, Karn heard the word he was waiting for, "SOLD!"

The adrenaline rush he had washed off him, leaving him tired but he won his victory. A pair of guards appeared either side of him and motioned him to follow them. They walked around the side of the stage where a man sat on a small chair, writing down numbers on a piece of parchment. A large lockbox sat beside his feet. The little girl from the stage was released and was escorted to him.

The bidding collector dipped his quill into an ink bottle and peered over to the little girl. Around her neck was a piece of wood with a number on it. He scribbled the number on the paper and also wrote down Karn's bid as payment. He peered up at Karn with a skeptical look on him. In a nasally voice his asked, "Two thousand crowns, sir." Karn was ready for this moment. He reached for the Force and leaned forward towards the bidding collector so only he may hear.

"I have paid the bid in full. There is no need to restrain him any longer. You may go." he said waving his hand.

The man's eyes grew foggy as the Force took effect of the man's mind. In a slow sluggish voice, he repeated Karn's words to the guards. "You have paid the bid in full. There is no need to restrain him any longer. You may go."

The guards gave Karn a questioning look before they retreated back to the front of the stage. The girl was still whimpering as Karn approached. Kneeling down so he was looking up at the girl, he tried to comfort her. "Shh, shh it's okay. I'm not going to harm you. I'm going to return you to your mother."

At hearing his words, the little girl's eyes widened and her face lit up with pure happiness. "Really? You're taking me to see mommy?"

Karn shook his head and smiled. "That's right. Let's go find her shall we?"

The little girl nodded and walked close alongside Karn as they made their way to the front of the stage. The people stared as he appeared with her, still amazed that he won the bid. As he peered through the crowd, Karn could locate the little girl's mother. The guards that restrained her earlier were filled in front of the stage to prevent someone from attempting to take the "merchandise."

"Where's mommy?" asked the little girl.

"I don't see her." Karn was taken aback when the girl wrapped her arms around his waist. Looking down, he could see her shaking, sensing her sorrow. Karn patted her head, "Don't worry we will find her….Amma was it?" The little girl shook her head. "Do you know where you live Amma?"

Again, she nodded her head, a tear following down her cheek. Karn brushed it aside and smiled, "Why don't I take you home? How does that sound?" She nodded her head several times. "Alright Amma," he lifted her up onto her shoulders so she could see above everyone, "show me where you live."

It took her several seconds to regain her surroundings before she pointed to a side street to his left. Following it, Karn passed by street venders and crowded buildings. Amma continued to point the way, Karn following her directions. They were heading closer to the center of town when Amma pointed down another side street. Karn obeyed her command and turned and headed down the side street. The street was crowded with citizens running up and down the streets. Beggars were also her, asking for small amounts of coin. Stray dogs laid in between the buildings and growled at Karn as he passed by them. He paid no heed and continued walking. It wasn't long before Amma shouted and pointed to a small, worn-down, one story building. "That's it, right there!" Karn approached the building and lowered Amma to the ground.

As Karn knocked on the door, the sound fast moving feet caught his attention. A moment later, the door was opened to reveal a with blonde hair unkempt hair. The cap was gone from earlier and a bruise started to form around her left eye. Her gown was dirty as was her face. Karn could sense her pain and anguish.

"Mommy!" cried Amma.

The woman gazed down to see her daughter racing into her, wrapping her arms around her into a big hug. The pain and anguish Karn felt instantly disappeared with shock but also gratefulness. The woman hugged Amma for a long time, and began to cry. "Oh Amma! My dear Amma!" Karn gazed at the mother and daughter reunion feeling a sense of joy. It was wonderful to see the two reunited. Rising to her feet, the woman brushed away her tears but she stared at Karn in disbelief. "You're the one from the auction? You bought my daughter, why?"

"A mother should never be separated from their child. I bought Amma with full intention of returning her to you. It gives me great joy to see Amma where she belongs."

The woman inclined her head, "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"I require nothing," Karn said holding up his hand.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much," she said. She had difficulty speaking as she was overwhelmed with emotion. The tears she dried continued anew.

"Mother, what's going on?" a new voice spoke up. A young teenage girl appeared from the entryway. She had blonde hair just like her mothers. The mother quickly stepped aside revealing Amma.

"Amma!" the girl cried. She rain forward and quickly embraced her. Based from her reaction, Karn could only assume that this was Amma's sister. The site increased Karn's joy. He was glad to reunite a family together. The reunited family continued their hugging and embracing as Karn began to walk away. Before he could though, Amma's voice spoke out to him. "Mister wait!"

Karn stopped as Amma came running up to him. She motioned him with her hand to bend down. As he got down to her level, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank so much for bringing me home to mommy and Sister Elsa. What's your name?"

Karn was taken aback. Pure happiness overcame him, he wrapped his arms around the young girl's small body and returned her a hug of his own. "My name is Karn." He released her and she smiled at him. "Thank you Karn! Thank you so much!" She returned to her house and went back inside with her mother and sister.

Karn stared at the house for some time thinking about his actions. Even though he acted out of impulse and anger, his actions were morally right in the end. _It seems even poor actions can have positive results,_ he thought to himself. As Karn made his way out of the side street, Karn wasn't all too interested in where he went. He let his feet run on their own, taking through the city of Dras-Leona. As he walked among the city, Karn's thought kept on returning to Amma and her family, he couldn't help but think how similar hers were to his own …._Mother, Kane… We will ever be like that…_

Karn was lost in thought for some time before he felt his mind being stretched out of his being. It was very similar to the first time when Karn came to Alagaesia and found Eragon and Brom in Yuzac. Karn's vision went dark. He saw images as his mind soared over the city and was being pulled towards the center in the direction of the cathedral. In the courtyard, two dark, hooded figures made their way up the stairs towards the large, ornate, double doors. From somewhere in their robes, they produced long swords_._

. His mind was being pushed farther and passed right through the door into a vaulted ceiling room. Stained-glass windows decorated the walls. At the head of the citadel was an altar, and bowing before was Eragon. Instantly, his mind returned to his body and horror enveloped him. _The Ra'zac!_

Karn bolted down the street towards the cathedral, winding his way between side streets, sometimes having to jump up onto rooftops to shorten distance. Five minutes passed before Karn reached the open courtyard where Karn saw the Ra'zac. He jumped the steps to the cathedral three at a time and was about to rush through the opened doors before he heard a commotion to his left, around the side of the church. Rushing around to the side into an ally, a tall wall encompassed the perimeter of the church. The noise Karn heard came from the other side. Using the Force, Karn jumped up to the top of the wall and looked down to find a garden littered with flowers and trees of different varieties. A door from the garden let into the cathedral. In the courtyard was Eragon at the base of the wall with no way of escape. Eragon was about to double back when one of the Ra'zac stepped into the doorway.

"Eragon!" he shouted.

The boy whipped around and looked up at him. His face lit up with amazement. Reaching down Karn dropped his hand, "JUMP!"

Jumping as hard as he could, he reached for Karn's hand and grasped it. Running from the doorway, the Ra'zac ran towards them, its sword raised into the air ready to strike. With only moments to spare, Karn hauled Eragon up onto the ledge. Karn turned to see the Ra'zac jumping up to strike at Karn. Reaching out with the Force, Karn pushed the creature back into the garden. Eragon dropped to the other side and stumbled. Karn dropped down next to him and they both darted down an alley just as the Ra'zac regain himself and jumped over the wall. At the sight of the Ra'zac, Karn and Eragon put on another burst of speed.

They ran for a mile before they stopped to catch their breath. Running into a marketplace, the two dived underneath a wagon. "What the hell happened?" Karn said panting.

Eragon shook his head, winded from the dead sprint. "I. Don't. Know. Stopped. Inside the. Church. Found me and chased me… We are all in danger!"

"Get in touch with Saphira, tell her what's happened. We are leaving." Eragon was silent for several minutes while he contacted Saphira and explained that the Ra'zac found them.

"We can't stop moving. Brom will meet us at the Golden Globe"

"Alright," Karn peered from underneath the wagon looking for any sign of the black cloaked assassins amongst the people in the market square. "I don't see them. You ready?"

Eragon nodded and with that Karn crawled out from underneath the wagon and with Eragon at his heel, they sprinted for the inn, quickly packed their belongings, saddled the horses and waited from Brom. He arrived soon with a scowl on his face. He mounted Snowfire, "What happened?"

"I was in the cathedral when the Ra'zac just appeared behind me," said Eragon as he climbed onto Cadoc. "Karn saved me and we ran back here as soon as possible, but they could be here any moment. Saphira will meet us outside the city."

Karn mounted Kane before Brom commanded them to move out. They galloped away nearly running down people that clogged the streets. When they finally came to the city gates, they pulled on their horses reins. The gates were beginning to lower and a double line of pikemen blocked their way. Brom swore profusely, "Damnit! The Ra'zac must have warned the guards."

"Those guards will cut us to pieces!" exclaimed Eragon.

"We have no choice!" shouted Karn.

"I'll deal with the men," said Brom. "You and Karn try to keep the gates from closing down us." They dug their heels into the horses. As they neared the soldiers, they dug the pikes into the dirt. Brom raised his hand and spoke, magic struck with precision and the soldiers fell to the side as if their legs had been cut out from underneath them.

Raising their own arms, Karn and Eragon gathered their powers and unleashed them. A deep grating sound came from the gates as they trembled to a stop. They ran underneath the gate and out onto the road. Once they were free, Karn and Eragon released their grip on the gates and they came crashing down. They galloped down the road as heard the sound of alarm trumpets come from the city. Saphira was waiting by the edge of the city behind some trees.

"Go ride her," said Brom. Eragon quickly mounted Saphira and they continued their escape out of sight of Dras-Leona.

Soon darkness forced them to stop. With only the partially lit night sky to guide them, they abandoned the road and took up sanctuary behind two boulders. They ate cold food, unable to light a fire without giving up their location.

"How the blazes did they find us?" asked Karn bluntly.

Brom stuffed his pipe and lit it. "I believe that may be my fault. One of the palace servants warned me that there were spies among them. Somehow, word of me and my questioning reached Tàbor and through him the Ra'zac."

"We can't go back, can we? asked Eragon.

"Not for maybe a year or more."

"So what now? We draw them out?"

"If we do that Eragon, then we will have, not only the Ra'zac, but also fifty soldiers to contend with. But now is not the time to discuss this. We have the Ra'zac hunting us and they are most deadly at night. We will have to trade watches until morning."

Eragon and Karn nodded. Karn was about lay down before he caught a flicker of movement off in the distance. He attempted to peer towards the edge of the camp.

"What is it?" asked Brom as he unrolled his bedroll.

"I'm not sure…" He walked towards the edge of camp and stretched out his mind. He felt no minds of other people in the vicinity.

Karn was heading back towards his bedroll before Saphira alerted them. _I smell rotting flesh._

Her warning was more than enough to put Karn on guard. Bringing out both lightsabers, Karn activated. The darkness was illuminated by his yellow blades. "Karn, behind you!" shouted Eragon.

Karn spun around on the spot and looked on towards the distance. At the edge of the camp was a dark hooded figure. A long, dark blade was clung by the figures hand. A series of clicking noises from the person. Brom and Eragon drew their swords and turned facing the other directions. "Where's the other Ra'zac?" Eragon asked. Karn stretched out his mind once again but couldn't sense it. He couldn't even sense the mind of the Ra'zac standing before them. Karn's was desperately searching for the second creature when a series of blood screeching cries emanated from the sky. Brom, Eragon, Saphira and Karn diverted their attention to the sky and looked on in shock. In the sky, two winged creatures flew down towards them. They had tight corded muscles, large, leathery wings, very strong hind legs, a thick hide, and a beak seven feet long.

The distraction was costly. A rustling of movement caught Karn by surprised and found the Ra'zac was nearly upon him. Saphira roared out into the night sky, her roar echoing. Karn prepared himself for one of the many fights of his life.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review, favorite it or me, and remember to remind your friends. Thanks guys!**

**Q&amp;A**

**#weloveanime213 - I really hope I do make you into a believer as I want all my readers who read the story. I'm sorry if I don't do well at times but I will try my best to meet everyone's needs!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Pain of Death

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm two days late with my new chapter. I've been semi-distracted with watching TV/playing Battlefield/work/and watching Fairy Tail. But I've pull through and brought you guys a new chapter and I sure hope you guys like it! Unfortunately, most of this chapter is filler so I took a lot of it from the book so all rights are reserved to Christopher Piolini. Please favorite the story and leave a review guys! They are definitely helping me out! Thanks so much guys and gals!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 9

The Ra'zac charged Karn with speed he never thought possible. In a matter seconds, the creature had managed to run from the edge of the encampment into the center. _So fast!_

As Karn brought his lightsaber forward to cut away the Ra'zac's blade, the dark assassin ducked and rolled out of the way, returning to the edge of the camp, and disappeared into the darkness. _Damnit, where'd he go? _Karn thought to himself.

Up in the sky, the two winged creatures descended rapidly towards the group. Their long beaks and sharp talons, trained onto the group. "Scatter!" shouted Brom. Karn broke away from Brom, Eragon and Saphira as the winged creatures dove into the camp. Strapped onto a saddle on the back of one of the winged creatures was the second Ra'zac. It quickly dismounted, weapon draw, and attacked Brom. Even though the Ra'zac was agile, Brom reacted quickly to the exchange of blows brought to him. The Ra'zac's steeds advanced towards Saphira and Eragon, walking around them to flank their sides.

Brom tried to throw the Ra'zac off and race towards Eragon and Saphira's aid. However, every attempt he tried was thwarted by his opponent; the Ra'zac was on Brom every step of the way. The gap between Brom, Eragon, and Saphira grew larger as the Ra'zac and their mounts pushed them back.

Karn threw out his mind searching for the missing Ra'zac, weaving through the edge of camp, there was no sign of the Ra'zac. It was extremely disheartening to him. Without his ability to detect the assassin, Karn was left in the dark. However, Karn did not have to search long before the second Ra'zac made its reappearance. Darting from the darkness, the Ra'zac rushed to Brom. Its sword was parallel to the ground, pointing to the old man's back.

Pushing off the ground with great force, Karn made a hard dash towards Brom. Just before the Ra'zac came close to killing him, Karn jumped in between the two and slashed at the oncoming blade. His lightsaber met the tempered steel and immediately, the metal began to melt away at an alarming rate. The blade broke into two pieces, smoking at the points where the yellow-blade of energy cut it clean through.

Whether if the Ra'zac was surprised or not, Karn couldn't tell, its face was covered by its black hood and a black shemagh, It retreated some feet before, and either on a whim or to throw Karn's guard off, the Ra'zac threw the broken sword at him. _What is it trying to do?_ Karn wasn't worried about the Ra'zac's attempt to deal harm to him. Reaching out with the Force, Karn, with a wave of his hand, sent the weapon soaring off into the darkness.

Taking a short moment too take in his surroundings, Karn observed how his companions were doing. Directly behind him, Brom managed to gain some footing and pushed the Ra'zac back. Using both his staff to defend and his sword to attack, Brom was a force to be reckoned with. However, across the camp Eragon and Saphira were having difficulty against the Ra'zac's steeds. The creatures managed to strike with the beaks and left long gashes along Saphira's body. Large drops of blood painted the dirt around her. Eragon was having to defend not only himself but also Saphira. Lunging out with Zar'roc, Eragon tried to push the creatures away. Saphira attacked them using both her giant rows of sharp teeth and sharp talons.

As Eragon attempted to strike at one of the creatures, one brought back its great wings and knocked him backwards several feet, colliding into the earth hard. Saphira roared out into the night with anger as her rider was struck. Swinging her tail, she attempted to club the ugly creatures. One had managed to jump into the air and fly out of range while its companion caught Saphira's tail and fell to the ground. The flying creature produced a high pitch screech that pierced the air. Karn had to cover his ears before it pained his eardrums. Brom and Saphira recoiled at the sound. The Ra'zac however seemed unaffected by the high pitch and took advantage of the situation. Brom received a strong kick to the stomach which made him double over and fall to the ground. The crippled steed got back to its feet and jumped towards Saphira and lacerated Saphira's wings, tearing the membrane. Fortunately, Eragon was back on his feet and clipped the creatures shoulder with Zar'roc – sending it retreating into the air.

The second Ra'zac rushed Karn and tackled him to the ground, his lightsabers falling out of his hand. Weaponless, panic engulfed Karn as he was beginning to be struck at by the Ra'zac. Armored gauntlets made its' punches significantly worse. As Karn received each punch, stars began to appear before Karn's eyes. Remembering his combat training, Karn brought up his arms and used them to cover his face, dulling the amount of power the Ra'zac dealt. _Think Karn, think!_ frantically he thought. As the blows continued, Karn thought on the spot and came up with a shocking idea.

Bringing its' arm back, the Ra'zac made another attempt to punch the day lights out of Karn. Seeing his opportunity, Karn quickly reached out and grabbed the Ra'zac's fist. Reacting instantly, the second fist came down on Karn. Yet again, he reached up and grabbed the other first. The Ra'zac and Karn were in a deadlock, each pushing on each other. Karn had to push back with all his strength, which surprised him because he underestimated the Ra'zac; it was actually very strong.

As the Ra'zac struggled to push against Karn, the Force-user gathered the Force into his body. _Think Karn…Think of all the pain you've been submitted too throughout your life. Think of all the times you spent alone, and the feelings you felt..._ Anger began to swell inside Karn, the Force inside him began to grow dark and grew in fury…_ Think of the power you wanted to gain revenge of Sebada and his men. The power to make him pay for taking mother away from me…Power…Pain…Loneliness…_ The Force raged inside him as the Darkside grew in strength. Harnessing it, Karn channeled it to his hands and in a dazzling display of power, blue sparks of lightning burst forth engulfing the Ra'zac. Immediately, the Ra'zac cried out in pain with a series of hisses and tried desperately to escape Karn's grasp. With as much strength he could muster, Karn continued to hold it, letting the lightning engulf the Ra'zac.

The amount of energy the lightning contained was enough to reveal the creature's gruesome skeletal figure. Its back was bent forward in a hunch back. The bones that connected to each other were twisted on each other. The eye sockets on the skull were larger than normal and replacing the nose and more was a small beak.

_What are they?!_ thought Karn unsure of what he just saw.

Breaking away from Brom, the second Ra'zac charged at Karn, intent to kill. Releasing the Force, the lightning disappeared with a slight popping sound similar to that of thunder after a lightning bolt strikes the earth, as Karn pushed the shaking Ra'zac off him and tried to prepare for the strike. At that very moment, a low buzzing sound, followed by the Ra'zac's howl. An arrow flew out from the darkness and embedded itself into its shoulder.

Miraculously, the electrocuted Ra'zac was back on his feet and quickly jumped out of the way of a second arrow. It scurried over to its partner and they took cover behind some boulders. Their steeds took notice of their riders and attempted to retreat to them before another series of arrows sailed through the air and hit them.

With a wild cry, the Ra'zac fled toward their steeds and jumped into their saddles. Eragon attempted to race after them before they took off, one of the steeds flapped its wing sending him to the ground. The first Ra'zac and steed flew off into the air. The second hesitated, then grabbed a dagger from inside its coat. As the steed pushed off the ground and into the sky, he hurled the knife at Eragon.

The next few moments seemed surreal to Karn. It was as if time had slowed down. With a determined glint in his eyes, Brom threw himself in front of Eragon, arms outstretched. The dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his shoulder and his head lolled limply.

"No!" screamed Eragon. He crouched down next to Brom as Karn rushed over to them – Saphira as well. Turning him over on his back, they gazed at the wound inflicted on him by the Ra'zac. The blade embedded itself deep inside Brom's chest. Blood began to trickle down his mouth. Eragon was about to remove the blade before Karn grabbed hold of him. "Don't do that!" he warned.

Eragon scowled, "If we don't remove the blade, Brom will die!"

"If we do remove the blade, Brom _will _die." A stinging of pain caught Karn's attention and as he looked down at his hand, large drops of blood dripped appeared. He gazed up to see Saphira's bleeding profusely from long lashes on her wings and on parts of her body. He gestured to her, "Heal Saphira, I'll take care of Brom." Eragon was reluctant too but he ultimately gave in.

As Eragon checked over Saphira's injuries, Karn did the same to Brom. During his time fighting with the Republic, Karn grew to know the severity of battle injuries. The blade had slipped past Brom's ribs. A pained scowl appeared on his lips and his breathing was very short. Every intake of breath caused Brom to cough violently and each cough brought up new blood. Karn understood the body's signs when damage was done to the lungs, and it seemed that the knife pierced right into it. _Damn it Brom, why did you have to do it?_ Karn already knew the answer to that question and the answer appeared to him in a mental flashback.

_He stood in an open clearing with Brom and Saphira. Brom was sitting on a fallen tree with his pipe lit, his sword laid on his lap, and his twisted, rune-carved staff stood next to the log. He had a contemplating look on his face. _"What is it you wanted to tell us Brom?" _Karn asked_. "I need you to deliver a message for me."_ Brom said._

_We don't have time to go about delivering messages with the Urgals on the run. Saphira said._

"You don't have to worry about delivering it now…"_ he paused. _"It's for Eragon."

_Karn found it ludicrous. Why do they have to tell Eragon this message?_ "Tell him yourself when we get back."

_Brom shook his head in disagreement. _"I cannot. I do not have the courage to face him. Please, tell me that you will inform him of my words when the time is right. Swear it to me in the ancient language." _His last words were said with much importance as if his life depended on it._ _Karn gave Saphira a confused look before they both agreed to Brom's request, swearing in the ancient language._

_He took several minutes to gather his thoughts before explaining himself._ "Ever the sun traces its path from horizon to horizon and even the moon follows, and ever the days roll past without care for the lives they grind away, one by one." _Brom gazed straight at Saphira and Karn. _"Try though they might, no being escapes death forever, not even the elves or the spirits. If you are watching me, Eragon, then my end has come and I am dead. If you have not discovered yet, but you were never abandoned by your father when you were a child. He has kept watch over you from afar and never approached you because he was ashamed of himself. But he has seen you grow up into a fine man with a bright future ahead…. I am your father…And I ask that you forgive me and my actions towards you.… Please know that I am proud to have you as a son, Eragon, prouder than you will ever know."

The flashback ended abruptly when Brom's grip tightened around Karn's hand. Fear and pain racked his eyes and face. Placing his hand gently on the man's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He peered at the dagger, wondering what course of action he should take. _If I take the blade out, he'll die of blood loss and internal bleeding. Leave it in and it will hinder his body's ability to heal properly – it wouldn't matter anyway because of the massive internal damage done to him._ Karn went through every single option he had but to no avail did he came up with a clear solution. What troubled Karn even more, was his inability to heal Brom. The Force had the ability to heal any injury, from minor cuts to massive internal injuries. Bones could be mended instantly and even internal organs could be mended. However, such skill in healing required a great fluency in the Force – specifically the Lightside. Silently, Karn cursed himself for his lack of ability. Throughout Karn's training, he focused a majority of his time to gaining power in the hopes of facing Sebada once last time to free his mother. He focused little on maintaining peace and serenity other than being able to control the dark temptations inside him. As a result, Karn failed at performing Force abilities that focusing on the Lightside – in this case, advanced healing.

However, Karn had to some degree of knowledge on how the Force worked in manipulating the body to regenerate new cell growth but not to the degree of healing serious internal trauma. _Brom's death will be by my weakness…_ he thought to himself. It pained him to think of it but regretfully, it was true. As Brom continued to gasp for air, Karn felt helpless. He could only dull the pain and try his best to preserve Brom's life for as long as possible.

Gripping the hilt of the dagger, Karn stared down at Brom, and received a weak nod from him. As Karn slowly removed the dagger, Brom released a pained grown. Blood began to pour out from the wound. Once the dagger was removed, Karn placed his palm on Brom's side and applied pressure trying to prevent any more blood loss. _I've got to relax…reach inside to touch the Force…pour it into the wound._

Karn attempted to relax his body and mind trying to achieve a state of peace, but it was difficult. After the attack with the Ra'zac, Karn's emotions were still on edge. With great effort, he gathered the Force and poured it into Brom's body. A dull yellow light appeared around the edge of the laceration, and slowly new skin and muscle began to develop. It took several minutes before the wound was closed and no blood escaped. Brom seemed to relax slightly but he still felt pain. Karn could only heal the surface; Brom's life was left to fate.

"How is he?" Eragon had finished healing Saphira and he joined Karn overlooking Brom. Saphira swung her head over and sniffed the closed wound.

_Did you manage to heal him_? she asked concerned.

Karn slowly shook his head, ashamed. "The dagger pierced Brom's lung. I was only able to heal the open wound to prevent him losing any more blood. I don't have the skill to heal more severe injuries. We need to find someone who can. If we don't, Brom may die." His words weighed heavy on the group.

Suddenly, Saphira swirled her head and stared off into the darkness of the surrounding area. She sniffed the air and immediately lowered herself to the ground. _We are being watched._

Eragon quickly redrew Zar'roc and Karn dropped into his Echani fighting stance – seeing as how he lost his lightsabers. Stretching out his mind, Karn found a heavily guarded mind that was aware of his presence. Karn returned and touched Eragon and Saphira's mind.

_What do we do? It could be another one of Galbatorix's assassins._ Eragon said.

_If he was an assassin, he could have killed us by now._ Saphira pointed out. _However, if this is the same person that shot the arrows, then he was aiming for the Ra'zac, not us._

_We can't take any chances. His mind is guarded and that means he's had some training. Whoever this person is, we cannot underestimate him, _warned Karn.

All three agreed and decided their plan of action. Eragon and Saphira formed a defensive line around Brom to ensure that he was protected while Karn stood out in front. As the clouds in the sky passed away from the moon, the light shone down onto the area. A glint of something metallic caught Karn's sight. Quickly pulling the objects toward him with the Force, Karn's lightsabers flew through the air and landed into his hands. He clutched them tightly in his hands and remembered something his master once told him, _'These weapons are your life. Never let go of them.'_ Finally having them back in Karn's hands made him feel safe and complete. With his lightsabers, nothing could possibly stop him.

Returning his attention to the situation at hand, Karn doused the worry he had built and yelled out into the night, intended for the mysterious individual. "We know you're out there. Come out and show yourself. Or we come in after you."

Several minutes passed with no indication of the mysterious individual making a motion to reveal themselves. Karn spared Eragon and Saphira a glance, telling them he was about to enter, before the sound of a snapping twig put him on edge. Slowly, the outline of a cloaked man appeared at the edge of the darkness. He held a bow in one hand and a hand-and-half sword at his waist. His clothes were travel worn and his face was covered by shadow. He stopped at the edge of the camp, and quickly strung another arrow to his bow ready to draw back and release it.

"Who are you?" Eragon shouted, raising his sword up to block the arrow.

The man's hands tightened around his bow. "Murtagh." His voice was low and unmoving but had a slightly emotional. "And you?"

"I'm Eragon…He's Karn." Eragon nodded towards the Force-user.

"You were the one that shot the arrows?" asked Karn.

"Aye. You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I've been tracking them for some time."

"You know who they are?" said Eragon surprised.

"Yes."

"I find this whole incident to coincidental if you ask me," stated Karn. "The Ra'zac attack us and then some mysterious stranger, who knows full well of their existence and has training with guarding the mind, miraculously appears to save us. How do I not know that you're a spy of Galbatorix?"

A hateful scowl appeared on Murtagh's face, of what was visible, "I am not a servant of Galbatorix, nor will I ever be."

"I'm sorry to say but my instincts tell me otherwise."

Murtagh took a step forward and the rest of his face was illuminated by the moonlight. He possessed a serious face and fierce eyes that were framed by locks of brown hair. He looked to be a few years older than Eragon but looked the same in age to Karn. His face gleamed with hated and the fire in his fierce eyes grew. The man's emotions swept over Karn and they were quite potent: fear, hatred, anger, and vengeance. Very slowly, Murtagh reiterated his last sentence with more weight hung on each world. "I do not serve Galbatorix."

Karn was unsure what to make from Murtagh, his mind was guarded to the point that he couldn't sense the man's surface thoughts. _This still seems too much of a coincidence_. He thought to himself. Suddenly, Brom began to cough violently and blood spurted from his mouth. "Karn!" cried Eragon. As Eragon brushed the trickling blood away from the man's mouth, Karn couldn't help but continue to feel helpless. With Brom indisposed, Karn wasn't sure what to do. _The Ra'zac will surely return if they don't move, but Brom can't ride in his position. And now there's the new arrival who's seen Eragon and Saphira. Do we dispose of him from revealing our location or take him with us?_

Karn was lost in thought when Murtagh spoke up. "You're a Dragon Rider, aren't you?" he asked towards Eragon.

The boy questioningly stared at Murtagh before nodding his head. "Yes I am." Saphira maneuvered around Eragon so she stood in between the two.

At her approach, Murtagh tensed up and he drew back on his bow slightly. "Why were the Ra'zac after you?"

"We've been hunting them for several months, they killed my uncle and destroyed my home… We thought we were the hunters, turns out we became the prey." Eragon stated.

At his answer, Murtagh seemed to slightly ease up. The bowstring returned to its original position. "Where are you headed?"

Karn finally came out of his train of thought and stepped in. He knew Eragon was too friendly at times and with them not fully understanding Murtagh's intentions, Karn decided that it was best he answer instead. "We need to find somewhere to hide from the Ra'zac for now. Then we need to find a healer to revive our companion."

Murtagh remained quiet for some time, contemplating thoughts that Karn was unable to sense. This person put Karn on edge for some reason. He wasn't sure why but something, perhaps his gut instinct, was telling him that Murtagh was someone not to trust. Finally, he spoke up. "There is a saying: the enemy of my enemy, is my friend. If you will have me, I'd like to accompany you for a time. With the Ra'zac's having an interest with you, it may give me another chance to kill them if they appear again."

Two presences pressed against Karn's mind and he felt it being Eragon and Saphira. He lowered his mental barriers and let them gain access to his thoughts.

_What do you two think?_ he said.

_I don't see why not. He technically saved us from the Ra'zac in the first place._ Eragon exclaimed.

_But for all we know, he could be a spy._ Retorted Karn.

Saphira drowned out their thoughts as she spoke. _Eragon is right, he did save us and we owe him that. However, Karn makes a valid point. We do not know anything of this man and he very well could be a spy sent by Galbatorix. If that's the case, the simplest solution would be to kill him now and be rid of him. However, if that were to happen, then we would lose any chance of learning what the Empire knows of us._

The thought never occurred to Karn. He was quite surprised at how wise Saphira was with the situation. Karn could sense the same thing coming from Eragon. It seems he never knew Saphira could be so intelligent, so keen, to come up with such a plan.

_That's brilliant Saphira!_ praised Eragon.

_In my world, we are told to keep our friends close and our enemies closer_, said Karn. _If he is a spy, this could be a good chance to learn what Galbatorix has of us. I like Saphira's plan._

_Thank you_. She said appreciatively.

Turning his attention to Murtagh, Karn proclaimed their answer. "Very well, Murtagh. You may come along with us. However, let it be clear to you that should you try anything, ANYTHING," Karn placed emphasis on that to show his seriousness, "and I will make you wish you never met us."

"I understand," complied Murtagh. He un-notched the arrow from the string and returned it to a quiver strapped to his back. He walked towards them, his hands gripped onto his sword. Karn and Eragon knelt down and check on Brom. The man was in bad shape. His breathing was still labored and he soon began to feel warm.

"He can't ride on Snowfire, the ride would worsen his condition," said Eragon.

"We'll have to make a stretcher of some sort."

"I'll go find some tree limbs we could use," said Murtagh overhearing the conversation. The offer took Karn by surprise. "Alright then," replied Karn. Murtagh left the camp, sword drawn. Eragon walked over to their saddlebags and picked up a blanket for the litter and retrieved his bow.

Murtagh returned with two saplings and pulled a grey war-horse. After tethering the horse with the other three, he laid the saplings parallel on the ground, then lashed the blanket between the poles. "Will you be okay carrying him, Saphira?" asked Karn.

_Yes, but landing will be awkeard._

"Okay then." Murtagh carefully tied Brom to the makeshift stretcher and Saphira grasped the saplings and with great effort took flight. "I never thought I'd see that a sight like that," Murtagh said, an odd note in his voice.

As Saphira disappeared into the night sky, Eragon and Karn mounted themselves into their saddles. "Let's get out of here before the Ra'zac return. I want to be far away from here as possible," ordered Karn. Murtagh mounted his grey war-horse as Karn spurred Kane forward. Eragon took control over Snowfire's reins as they rode away from camp. The night was lit by pale moonlight which made Karn anxious. The Ra'zac were deadly during the night from what Brom said. And Karn believed it after this night's encounter with them.

Though Karn was curious to question Murtagh and determining his nature, he kept silent. It was more important for him to focus on riding. As the first rays of sun began to rise over the horizon, Eragon rode Cadoc up next to him. "Saphira says she needs to stop and see to Brom. There's a good place to stay, about two miles ahead of us." Karn nodded and motioned him to take the lead. They found her sitting at the base of a large sandstone formation.

_I found a cave that can't be seen from the ground. It's large enough to fit all of us, including the horses. Follow me. _She climbed up the sandstone, her claws digging into the rock. After an hour of pulling and urging the horses up the large rock formation, they managed to reach the cave.

Indeed, the cavern was large enough to house them all – at least a hundred feet long and over twenty feet wide. The cave protected them from the weather and prying eyes. The light couldn't reach the depths of the cave, demonstrating by moss growing on the walls.

Murtagh left to gather firewood while Eragon went to Saphira and helped lay Brom on a small ledge at the rear of the cave. Karn approached them and knelt down alongside Eragon. "How is he?"

Eragon shook his head. "Not good. I think he's developing a fever." He clasped Brom's limped hand and stared at his wrinkled face. They remained quiet for several minutes, not breaking the silence. Karn couldn't help but feel guilty about Brom's condition. If he only had spent more time learning how to control his feelings, he could have progressed more in healing and could have done a better job healing Brom. He placed a hand on Brom's forehead and lightly brushed his hair to the side.

Since being teleported into Alagaesia, Karn grew to enjoy Brom's company even though he could be harsh at times. _Don't die on me old man_, he thought to himself. However, Eragon had been with him longer than he had; Karn could only wonder how he was taking it.

Placing a hand on Eragon's shoulder, Karn gave him a reassuring squeeze and headed to the front of the cave. Murtagh had just returned and began a fire he had built. They ate quietly, then tried to give Brom water, but the old man would not accept it. Exhausted, they spread out their bedrolls and slept.

* * *

_Wake up, Eragon._ He stirred and groaned but made no indication of waking.

_I need your help, something is wrong!_ Eragon tried to ignore the voice and returned to sleep.

_Arise!_

_Go away, _he grumbled.

_Eragon!_ Her roar rang up and down the cave. Eragon, Karn, and Murtagh shot straight up from their cots fumbling for their weapons believing that they were under attack. Saphira was crouching over Brom, who was thrashing on the cave floor. His face was contorted with a grimace and his fists were clenched. Eragon rushed over, fearing the worst.

"Help me! He'll hurt himself if we don't restrain him!" he cried to Murtagh and Karn. As he clasped Brom's arms and legs, they carefully returned him to the ledge. Eragon touched him on the forehead. The skin was so hot that the heat could be felt an inch away. "Quick get me a water and cloth!" A hand suddenly gripped Eragon's forearm and Brom's eyes snapped open.

"Brom!" exclaimed Eragon.

"Bring me some wine!" he said urgently.

"But Brom, you can't be drinking wine in your cond-"

"Bring it, boy – just bring it…" sighed Brom. His hand slipped off Eragon's forearm.

Eragon grabbed of Brom's hand, turned his head and cried. "Get me the wine skin!" Karn dashed towards their saddlebags and searched through them desperately. "I can't find it!"

"Here take mine," said Murtagh. He tossed the leather skin over to Eragon. He grabbed it and faced Brom. "I have the wineskin," he said. Murtagh retreated to the cave's mouth but Karn approached and knelt down beside Eragon. Brom's words were faint and indistinct. "Good…" He raised his right arm weakly, "Now… wash my right hand with it."

"What-" Eragon started to ask.

"No questions! I haven't time." Confused, Eragon uncorked the wineskin and poured the liquid on Brom's hand. As Eragon rubbed the wine, brown dye floated off Brom's palm, then stopped, his mouth agape with shock. Karn peered down also and silently whispered, "All be damned." There on Brom's palm was the gedwëy ignasia.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon said disbelievingly.

A pained smile appeared on Brom's face. "Once upon a time ago yes…but no more. Long ago, when I was young, I was chosen to become a member of the Riders. As I trained, I became friends with another Rider… Morzan, before he was a Forsworn." Eragon shook his head incredulity. "When Galbatorix betrayed us on Doru Araeba – Vroengard's city – my young dragon was killed. Her name…was Saphira."

Eragon's voice was muffled, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Brom laughed. "Because…there was no need to." He stopped, his breathing labored. Violently, a series of coughs occurred that brought forth new blood falling from his mouth. Eragon quickly wiped it away with the side of his tunic, staining it. "After all this time, I still grieve for the loss of my dragon." His feverish eyes drilled into Eragon and said fiercely, "Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, without her it's hardly worth living."

"Stop talking like that Brom. Nothing will ever happen to Saphira," he said worriedly.

"Perhaps I am just rambling," said Brom as he turned his head to the side. His gaze passed blindly over Murtagh, but then focused on Karn. A slight smile appeared on his face. Reaching out, he lightly patted him on the arm but rested it there. "Karn…please promise me you'll keep Eragon and Saphira safe. Promise me…"

A look of sorrow appeared on Karn's face, as Eragon stared at him. He shook his head and his words were choked up by strong emotion. "I promise."

Brom's eyes drifted back to Eragon and his voice grew stronger. "Eragon, this wound burdens me. I cannot last longer…it saps my strength. I do not have the energy to fight it. Before I go off to the void, will you take my blessings?"

"Everything will be alright," said Eragon, tears in his eyes. "You don't have to do this."

Brom stared up at him, holding his gaze. A small tear began to fall down his cheek. "Eragon…please." Eragon bowed his head and nodded, overcome. Brom placed a trembling hand on his brow. "Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." He motioned for Eragon to bend closer. And very quietly, he whispered several words from the ancient language, then even more softly told him what they meant. "That is all I can give you…Use them only in great need."

Brom blindly turned his eyes to the ceiling. "And now," he murmed, "for the greatest adventure of all…"

Weeping, Eragon held Brom's hand, comforting him as best as he could. As the long hours passed, a grey paleness crept over Brom, and his eyes slowly dimmed in color. His hands grew icy; and the air around him stilled. Powerless, Eragon could only watch as the Ra'zac's wound took its toll.

"Brom?" Eragon called out his name. The old man did not speak. "Brom?" Eragon shook him this time to see if he would reply. Overwhelmed with grief, Eragon cried and trembled. Karn, with shaking fingers, closed Brom's eyes. He stood and headed for the mouth of the cave. Saphira crouched low to the ground and Eragon rushed and wrapped his arms around her neck. _Brom, no! No! NO! _Saphira was equally grief stricken and melded her mind with hers, trying to comfort him. A barren silence dampened the cave except for Eragon's sobering.

* * *

Rushing past Murtagh and out of the cave, Karn made his way down the sandstone formation and ran into the wilderness. Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to run. Karn ran almost for two miles before finally stopping and fell on his knees to the ground. His body shook from exertion and grief.

Karn wanted the world to disappear, it was too hard for him to deal with. As Karn closed the world off to him, withdrawing deep into his subconscious a voice spoke out to him. _Why did Brom have to die?_ Karn pushed the voice away but it returned with greater force. _Why did Brom have to die?!_ Through gasps of air and choked words Karn spoke. "He died because of me. I wasn't strong enough!"

_Why did you run away?_

"I'm tired of having those I care about being torn away from me!"

_Why do you cry?_

"Because I feel alone!"

_What do you hate?_

"I hate myself! Brom died because of me!"

_What are you angry about?_

"I'm angry at my lack of power! I'm angry at myself!"

The voice spoke out to him again with stinging words. …_You murdered Eragon's father…_

"I murdered Eragon's father…I murdered Eragon's….Eragon's father…" It took Karn a moment to let the pieces click together. When the words struck Karn's mind, shock and disbelief burst forth and formed a cry – a cry of pure despair. It lasted for several seconds before Karn's voice cracked. New rivers of tears flowed down his face. Out of frustration at himself, Karn began to beat the ground leaving dimples in the dirt. _I hate myself! _He continued striking the ground until his fists turned raw and eventually bled. _What's the point of having power if I can't save anyone!_ Even after Karn's knuckles began to bleed, he continued to strike out against the dirt. He thought of his mother and his lack of power to save her. And now he thought of Brom and his lack of ability to save his life. The pain, agony, despair, frustration, and hatred burned inside Karn like a raging wildfire.

In a fit of rage, Karn cried out once more into the air. However, the Force poured out of him, uncontrollably, with great intensity. The air became so thick that the trees began to buckle and crack and the ground beneath Karn began to fissure. The pressure strengthened and the ground pressed down upon itself, leaving a small crater, the fractures getting larger in length.

Exhaustion pressed down upon Karn and he fell face forward to the ground. His body felt numb and he had no urge to get up. He laid there for several hours as the sun moved across the sky.

_Why aren't you going back?_ A voice asked him.

"Because I don't want to see my failure – my weakness."

_Eragon needs you though. So does Saphira._

"They can handle themselves."

_What about Brom's promise?_

Karn was silent. _You promised Brom that you would protect Eragon and Saphira. Are you going to go back on your word? Are you going to cast aside the request of a dying man that you held as a friend?_ Karn remained silent again. _Will you abandon your friends once again?_ The voice inside his head was right. With Brom now dead, what was Eragon and Saphira supposed to do? Who would protect them if not him? With great effort, Karn slowly rose to his feet and made his way back to the cave. The two mile walk was a painful journey as each step of the way, Karn's mind was full of failure and hatred towards himself.

Karn found the mouth of the cave and entered it only to find that it was empty. Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira, and Brom's body were missing. Going back out the mouth of the cave, Karn was beginning to worry that the Ra'zac had found them and taken them away but Karn noticed long claw marks on the ground heading higher up on the sandstone formation. Karn climbed onto the smooth hilltops, and found his companions circled around a body-length depression in the hilltop. Waist high walls surrounded it.

Saphira was the first to notice his presence. _Karn…Are you alright?_

_I've been better._ He said bitterly. _What were you doing?_

_Eragon wanted to bury Brom. It was the right thing to do for the old one. _She said. It looked like Brom's death wasn't just hurting him. Karn could sense Saphira's own emotion turmoil and it was like a wild ocean. Karn approached the tomb and came to stand beside Murtagh and Eragon. They both passed him silent greeting and remained silent. The wind began to howl and whip their clothes to and fro. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of a howling wolf rung out.

Karn just happened to notice writing on the side of the tomb. Squinting his eyes, Karn read the following eulogy. _Here Lies Brom, Who was a Dragon Rider, And like a father To me. May his name live on in glory._ A knot in Karn's stomach formed. The hatred Karn harbored towards himself grew in strength. If only Eragon knew that he wasn't that far off from the truth, that Brom was in fact his father. _Would Eragon forgive me if I told him that I am his father's murderer?_ He thought to himself. Eragon broke away from the group and made his descent down from the hilltop to the cave. Saphira followed suit along with Murtagh. Karn stayed for a little longer though.

Crouching before the tomb, Karn cursed himself. _Damn myself for my lack of strength! If I was only stronger, I could have saved you Brom!_ As Karn fumed over his inability, all of his hatred, anger, passion grew into a force of pure resolve. _I swear to you Brom, I will protect your son. I will achieve more and more power to ensure it! I will not repeat the same mistake twice!_ Rising to his feet, Karn returned to the cave with a resolve able to topple mountains and part oceans. They ate silently again that night and fell asleep with broken hearts.

* * *

That night Eragon dreamed of the imprisoned woman again. _He could tell that something was wrong with her. Her breathing was labored and irregular, and she shook – whether from cold or pain, Eragon was unsure. In the semidarkness of the cell, the only thing clearly illuminated was her hand, which hung over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dripped from the tips of her fingers._ Eragon knew it was blood.

When Eragon woke the next morning, his body was cold along with his mind. Murtagh was gone along with Saphira but Karn sat at the foot of the cave, his legs dangling over the edge. He walked over to the entrance and sat on the sandstone next to him. "Morning." Karn said quietly. Eragon grunted at his comment. "Where's Murtagh and Saphira?" he asked.

Karn pointed down to the wilderness. "Murtagh left to find us some food. Saphira followed him, most likely to keep an eye on him."

Eragon looked back into the cave and found that there was no sign of Brom or anything that showed his presence was here. _So Angela's fortune was true – there was a death in my future, _he thought, staring blankly at the land. A single tear slid down his face and evaporated in the sunlight.

"What do we do now?" Karn asked bleakly.

_What do we do now?_ Eragon thought of Karn's question for some time. Even if they had managed to defeat the Ra'zac and extract his revenge on them, what would he have done after that? Brom had hoped that he and Saphira would join with the Varden, fight against Galbatorix and bring his tyranny to justice. But with Brom's death, Eragon wasn't so sure what to do now.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what we are supposed to do now."

They were still sitting at the mouth of the cave when Murtagh climbed up, carrying a pair of rabbits. He too took a seat beside Eragon and the three stared off into the horizon. "How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted," "Very ill," were their responses.

Murtagh considered their thoughts thoughtfully. "Will you two recover?" Eragon shugged and Karn remained silent. After a few minutes of silence, Murtagh said, "I dislike asking this at such a time, but I must know…Is your Brom _the_ Brom? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king, and killed Morzan? I heard you say his name but when I read the inscription on his grave, I had to know for certain.

"He was," said Eragon softly.

"How do you know of Brom?" Karn spoke. "You talk of things that are secret to most, and you were trailing the Ra'zac right when we needed help. Are you part of the Varden?"

Immediately Murtagh spoke. "I'm running away, like you. I do not belong to any side, Empire or Varden. As for your rescue, I had heard whispers of a new Dragon Rider and decided to follow the Ra'zac in order to see if the rumors were true."

"I thought you wanted to kill the Ra'zac," said Eragon.

"I do, but if I had, I never would have met you," he smiled grimly.

Pensive and lonely, Eragon asked, "Where is Saphira?"

"I don't know," said Murtagh. "She followed me for a time when I was hunting but then flew off on her own….What are you going to do now?"

"We were just discussing that," said Karn. Eragon stood and headed back into the cave and started to pack the saddlebags while Murtagh prepared the rabbits. Karn remained sitting at the edge of the cave staring off into the distance. Eragon pulled out Zar'roc and examined the blade. _From this moment on, I'll live by the sword. Let the whole world see what I am. I have no fear. I am a Rider now._

Returning to the fire, Eragon sat down but Murtagh gave him a questioning look. "That sword. May I see it?" he asked, wiping his hands of all the blood and fur from skinning the rabbits.

Eragon hesitated, reluctant to give up the weapon but nodded. Murtagh examined the symbol on the blade intently. His face darkened and his voice became cold. "Where did you get this?"

"Brom gave it to me. Why?"

Murtagh shoved the sword back and crossed his arms angrily. "That sword," he said with strong emotions, "was once as well-known as its owner. The last Rider to carry it was Morzan. Here I thought you were a foe of the Empire, yet here I find you bearing one of the Forsworn's bloody weapons!"

"Brom never told me where he got it from," he said truthfully. Eragon never realized that Brom must have took the sword when he killed Morzan many years ago. "I had no idea it was Morzan's."

"Brom never told you?" Murtagh said in disbelief. Eragon shook his head. "No. And until such a time I have a sword of my own. I will carry Zar'roc." Murtagh flinched as Eragon said the name. "It's your choice," he said. He returned to preparing the meal.

After Murtagh had served the food and they ate vigorously, Saphira had returned. Karn had to move out of the entrance to give her enough room to land and enter. They exchanged silent greetings and Saphira made her way to the back of the cave where she rested her head on the floor. _Are you well again?_ She asked.

_Not quite. _Replied Eragon.

_ I miss the old one._

_As do I…Saphira, where does our path go from here? Should we go to the Varden now? Only I don't know how to find them. Brom never told us._

_ He told me_, said Saphira.

Eragon grew angry. Since his travels from Carvahall, Brom had always kept secrets from him. The truth about magic, about Brom's life, about Zar'roc, and many more things. _Why did he trust you, but not me, with all this knowledge?_

Her scales rustled over the rock as she stood above him, her eyes profound. _After we left Teirm and were attacked by the Urgals, he told me and Karn many things, some of which we are not to speak of unless necessary. He was concerned about his own death and what would happen to you after it. One fact he imparted to us was the name of a man, Dormnad, who lives in Gil'ead. He can help us find the Varden. Brom also wanted you to know that of all the people in Alagaesia, he believed you were the best suited to inherit the Riders' legacy._

Tears grew in Eragon's eyes. This was the highest praise Brom had ever bestowed upon him. _A responsibility I will bear honorably._

_Good._

_We will go to Gil'ead and then find the Varden,_ stated Eragon with a new purpose in his life returning to him. _However, what do we do about Murtagh and Karn? Do you think they will come with us?_

_We owe Karn and Murtagh our lives, _said Saphira. _Karn will most likely come with us. Murtagh on the other hand, we may need to keep him along. He has seen you and I and if he were to escape, he could reveal our location and description to the Empire._

He agreed with her, then called out to Karn. "What's the matter?" he asked as he approached.

"Saphira and I plan on venturing to the Varden. Will you continue along with us or will you leave?" Eragon had hoped Saphira's guess about Karn would be correct. Ever since they met Karn in Yuzuac, they became good friends. And there was still the mystery of him that Eragon wanted to unravel.

Fortunately, Eragon's worries were put to rest. "I promised Brom I would keep you and Saphira safe. I plan on keeping my word."

A smile appeared on Eragon's face. Saphira was glad as well that Karn was coming along with them. She too had grown fond of him during their travels. Suddenly, Eragon remembered his dream and told Saphira and Karn about it. Karn was utterly surprised. "You're meaning to tell me that this woman is real?"

Eragon shook his head. "I've actually been able to scry her in the same cell my dreams have shown me. However, what I saw disturbed me. I feel that time is running out for her; something dreadful is going to happen soon. She's in mortal danger – I'm sure of it - but I don't know how to find her! She could be anywhere."

_What does your heart tell you? _Asked Saphira.

"My heart died a while back," said Eragon with a hint of black humor. "However, I think we should go north to Gil'ead. With any luck, one of the towns or cities along our path is where this woman is being held. I'm afraid that my next dream will show a grave. I couldn't stand that."

"Why's that?" asked Karn.

"I'm not sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just that when I see her, I feel as if she's precious and shouldn't be lost… It's very strange." Saphira opened her long mouth and laughed silently, fangs gleaming. "What is it?" snapped Eragon. She shook her head and quietly padded away.

Eragon grumbled to himself, then he and Karn explained to Murtagh what they had decided. Murtagh said, "If you find this Dormnad and then continue on to the Varden, I will leave you. Encountering the Varden would be as dangerous for me as walking unarmed into Uru'baen with trumpets announcing my arrival."

"We won't have to part anytime soon," said Eragon. "It's a long way to Gil'ead. We should leave before the day ends."

Karn cupped his hands and rubbed them together. "Alright, let's get this venture underway then. If we meet the Ra'zac along our travels, I'll be sure to tear them apart," he said darkly.

They doused the fire, packed and led the horses out of the cave. Eragon handed Cadoc's and Snowfire's reins to Karn and Murtagh, saying, "Go on, I'll be right down." Both Murtagh and Karn made the slow descent down from the cave.

Eragon made his way to the sandstone hilltops and came face-to-face once again with Brom's tomb. Saphira had flown up ahead of him and waited patiently for to pay their last respects. _I can't believe he's gone._ As Eragon turned to depart, Saphira snaked out her long neck to touch the tomb with the tip of her nose. Her sides vibrated as a low humming filled the air.

The sandstone shimmered like water and turned clear. Eragon watched in wonder as tendrils of white diamond twisted over the tomb's surface in a web of priceless filigree. With a satisfied snort, Saphira stepped back and examined her work. The tomb was translucent and revealed Brom's untouched face. It looked like he was sleeping. "What did you do?" he asked Saphira with awe.

_I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peace for eternity._

_ Thank you._ Eragon put a hand on her side and they left together.

* * *

The journey to Gil'ead took the company nearly a month to reach. During that time, Eragon had sold Cadoc to a farmer in one of the smaller cities they passed. It took them nearly a week to traverse the capital of Uru'baen, and all of them were on edge. They wanted to be gone from the place as quickly as possible, for fear of being spotted.

Karn and Eragon soon found out that Murtagh held similar qualities that they shared. But there was one thing that all three refused to speak about: their pasts. Karn kept his past quiet from the group, especially Murtagh. However, Karn did indulge Saphira and Eragon with some hints to his past. His training with the Grey Knights, his ventures into the stars and more. Eragon refused to speak of his life to Murtagh but was willing to with Karn. It was a bond that the two had formed since their travels from Yuzuac that allowed Eragon to open up with him.

During their travels, Eragon and Karn engaged in their routinely schedule of sparring every night before going to bed. However, Karn refused to use his lightsabers in front of Murtagh. He was still unsure of the man and kept his true identity a secret. So most of their sparring, Karn practiced unarmed combat. Half-way along their travels, they included Murtagh in the sparring. He was an exceptional fighter and possessed great strength and had a quick reaction time. Murtagh explained that he was taught by an extraordinary duelist named Tornac.

They would spar for most of the evening giving each other bruises. Eragon allowed Karn to use Zar'roc when they dueled. When it came time for Murtagh and Karn to spar, Murtagh found himself on the receiving end of the hits. To this day, Karn had not received a single bruise from Eragon, Brom, or Murtagh. However, during one bout, Murtagh came extremely close to dealing a hit on Karn. He had managed to lock blades and swipe his leg underneath Karn's, sending him to the ground and disarming him. As Murtagh came to place the sword on Karn's neck, he rolled backwards kicking Murtagh's sword out of the way and tackled him to the ground.

Eragon and Karn would practice speaking the ancient language together, making sure that their vernacular skills had not dulled over the travels. Eragon would engage himself in practicing magic and Karn would offer some input. Murtagh would sit and listen intently to Eragon and occasionally asked what some of the words meant.

* * *

As the stood on the outskirts of Gil'ead, they stopped the horses. Karn felt himself change during the trip. His mood grew darker but he was becoming stronger. There was not one day when he would reflect upon Brom's death and his weakness. It fueled Karn's dark mood. Karn attempted to center himself along the travels but it was proving to be difficult.

From their position, Karn could see that the city was a rough, barbaric place, filled with log houses and yapping dogs. Standing in the center of the city was a stone fortress.

They decided to camp two miles away from the city for safety. While eating dinner one night, Murtagh said, "I don't think you should be going off into the city. In fact, neither of you should."

"You can't be serious." said Karn

"Why not? I can disguise myself," said Eragon. "Dormnad will want to see proof that I am a Rider."

"The Ra'zac have most likely sent word of your descriptions to the cities and towns. If they were to find you and capture either of you, you'd have the king riding out to take you. I on the other hand could go undetected. Plus, that city down there isn't full of houses Eragon, Karn. Those are barracks. Going into that place would be like giving Eragon and Saphira to the king on a silver platter."

Eragon's mind touched Karn's. _I don't like this, sending him in there on his own._

_ Murtagh speaks sense,_ said Saphira as she touched Karn's mind also. _If anyone is less likely to be noticed and captured, it's Murtagh._

_ I am going to have to agree with Saphira as well,_ said Karn.

"Alright, you can go," Eragon said. "But if anything goes wrong, we're coming after you."

Murtagh laughed. "That would be fit for a legend: how a lone Rider and his dragon, and a skilled swordsman took on the king's army single-handedly." He chuckled again and stood. "Is there anything else I should know before going?"

_Yes actually, there is,_ said Saphira. Through Eragon, Saphira relayed the information to Murtagh on what should be said to Dormnad.

"Very well," said Murtagh, adjusting his sword. "Unless there's trouble, I'll be back within a couple hours. Make sure there's some food left for me." With a wave of his hand, he jumped onto Tornac and road away. Karn unbuckled his lightsabers from their D-links and took watch, looking out towards the city. Saphira joined him and together they kept watch silently, waiting for Murtagh.

Hours passed and there was no sign of Murtagh, nor any activity occurring inside the city. Eragon began to pace around the camp, his hands clutched on Zar'roc. Karn leaned beside Saphira's forearm, growing anxious, while she watched Gil'ead attentively. The saddlebags were packed and mounted on the horses, in preparation to leave in case a detachment of soldiers left the city.

_Look,_ snapped Saphira.

Karn looked out over towards Gil'ead, his hands clutching his lightsabers. Eragon joined them and they saw a distant horseman exit the city and ride furiously toward their camp. As the rider approached, Karn recognized that it was Murtagh. No one seemed to pursue him, but he sped Tornac forward. He galloped into camp and jumped to the ground, drawing his sword. "Was I followed?" he scowled.

"We didn't see anyone," replied Eragon.

"Good, let me have something to eat then I'll explain." He seized a bowl and began eating with gusto. Through mouthfuls of food he said, "Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied that you are a Rider and not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" asked Karn.

Murtagh pointed to the west. "On a small hill across from the road."

_So what happened?_ Saphira asked through Eragon.

"I was seen by someone who knows me," Murtagh said as he spooned more food into his mouth. "I did the only thing I could do and ran away. I think it was too late though for I think he recognized me."

"Do you think he will tell anyone?" questioned Karn.

Murtagh gave a worried look. "If you knew my friend, then you would not need an answer. His mouth is loosely hinged and hangs open all the time, vomiting whatever happens to be on his mind. The question isn't _whether_ if he will tell people, but _whom_ he will tell. If word reaches the wrong people, we'll be in trouble."

Karn had a bad feeling about that as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He stared back off to the city worried that he would see soldiers pouring out of the gate and headed towards their camp. Fortunately there was no activity. "We'll have to be careful. I don't want to be caught in another ambush tonight." They all agreed and made ready for bed while Saphira stood guard.

Karn woke two hours before dawn, a sense of alarm filling him. Everything was quiet and still except for Eragon who was already up and had Zar'roc drawn. "What's going on?" he whispered.

Saphira and Karn looked at Eragon questioningly. "I don't know," he said. Saphira sniffed the air curiously. Suddenly, she hissed a little and brought herself to her full height. _I smell horses nearby, but they're not moving._ She said to them both. Karn was immediately alert, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He walked quietly over to Murtagh and shook him. Murtagh woke with a start and yanked a dagger from under his blankets, then look at Karn quizzically. Karn held a single finger to his mouth, indicating Murtagh to be quiet. "There are horses close by," he whispered.

Quickly rising from his bedroll, Murtagh wordlessly drew his sword. Eragon, Murtagh, and Karn positioned themselves on either side of Saphira, protecting her flanks. As they waited, the sun rose in the east.

Suddenly, multiple howls and snarls appeared around the circumference of the camp. Several bulky Urgals entered their line of site. Each carried rusted, brutal weapons with blood stains on them. "Where the hell did they come from?!" shouted Karn.

"We haven't seen any tracks on our way here!" replied Murtagh. Three Urgals roared and charged, waving their weapons.

"Brasignr!" barked Eragon. The Urgals' faces contorted with terror as they exploded in a flash of blue light. The rest of the Urgals charged and soon steel clashed loudly as Murtagh attacked them. Karn activated his lightsabers and rushed into the fray. Immediately, chaos reigned upon the camp. Karn weaved through the Urgals, cutting down each one he passed. What caught him off guard though was each Urgal was replaced by a new one. Four came at him from all sides. Quick thinking allowed Karn to save his life.

Bringing his lightsabers together, Karn connected the ends with the coupler making them into a saberstaff. As the Urgals came into range, Karn twirled on the spot and performed a serious of flourishes with the double-bladed lightsaber, defending and attacking. The Urgals' weapons were destroyed instantly as the met the yellow blades and when they tried to rush him, Karn increased the momentum of the lightsaber, dealing massive damage. One Urgal was sliced in half at the waist, another lost its arm and leg, the third was decapitated, and the fourth was sliced into pieces.

A gust of wind took Karn by surprised and saw Saphira fly into air. Suddenly, the Urgals began to retreat back onto the woods. Karn rushed to Murtagh's side and noticed that he was covered with blood but thankfully unharmed.

However, there was something wrong. Eragon wasn't there. "Eragon?" shouted Karn. Murtagh noticed Eragon's absence. "Eragon, where are you?" Several minutes passed and Saphira returned, however Eragon wasn't strapped to the saddle.

"Saphira, where's Eragon?" asked Karn.

_The Urgals! They took him away!_ She cried.

Karn couldn't believe the words that he had just heard. He turned and stared at the city of Gil'ead and noticed the band of Urgals heading towards the city. _Why did this have to happen? Why?_ A voice similar to Brom's echoed inside his head. _Why did you let my son be captured, Karn? You promised me you'd protect him?_ Gritting his teeth, Karn cursed himself again.

"Damn it!" cursed Murtagh.

_We've got to get him back. I will not let Eragon be taken to Galbatorix!_

"That's not going to happen to him, Saphira," Karn assured her.

"What do we do now?" asked Murtagh.

"We go and get him back." Karn said.

Murtagh looked at him in disbelief. "There's an entire platoon of soldiers in there, perhaps more! There's no way to can get him back."

Karn approached Murtagh and got right up in his face. "We are going to get him back. End of discussion." Karn said with a determined grimace.

Murtagh's eyes widened and an angry look appeared on his face. "You are one swordsman against an army. What do you think you can do?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

In defiance, Karn active his doubled-lightsaber, and used the Force to spark electricity in his hand. Murtagh stared in him with shock and backed away slightly. Karn's anger and frustration continued to grow. "I'm no ordinary swordsman."

Murtagh backed away from Karn afraid. The metal rod spewed out two yellow beams of light. In Karn's hand, lightning burst forth and crackled uncontrollably. What disturbed him more however was Karn's eyes. His natural blue eyes shimmered slightly and a red hue replaced them. It only lasted for a second before they returned to their natural iridescent blue color. _Who is this guy?_ He thought nervously.

* * *

**There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. When I reread these chapters in the book, I knew this would be a good time to make Karn feel some serious anguish since his coming to Alagaesia. And it would be interesting to see how his alignment with the Force would change after such an event.**

**Q&amp;A**

**Revan: In response to your question if Karn will ever see the family he reunited again...perhaps. ;)**

**xxForgottenSoldierxx: Yes I did use Anna and Elsa's name from Frozen as the girls names in here. Though I changed Anna to Amma.**


	12. Chapter 10: A Daring Rescue

**Greetings everyone! First and foremost, I have three words I wish to say... I'm so sorry! It's been several weeks since I've posted a chapter and I know you guys have been itching to read what's going on. I've recently had my 22nd Birthday and spent time with it my college friends and loved ones. Work has been getting in my way and I haven't been getting home until 5:00 or 6:00 p.m. at night and I have to be in bed around 11:00 p.m. for a good nights sleep. And when I get home, I'm usually tired and just want to relax. I've also recently gotten Dragon Age, Fable, and Titanfall and I've spent some time playing those instead of working on my fanfiction. I pushed this off to long and I've pushed myself to get back into. Now that we are getting farther along in the story, I'll be more excited to work on the chapters. As my way of apologizing to you guys, I'll try to have two more chapters out by the end of the weekend to make up for lost time. So please hang on with me guys! I hope my absence hasn't discouraged you from the story.**

**Once again, please favorite the story and leave a review. I want to know what you guys think! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 10

A week had passed by over the city of Gil'ead. The days grew warmer as winter drew to a close and spring was beginning to make its presence known. Birds were beginning to make their adventure into the north to resettle nests from the previous year. Three miles away from the city at the base of a small knoll, Karn, Murtagh, and Saphira took shelter and spent their days planning on rescuing Eragon. Ever since the Urgals attacked them, Karn has spent all his effort devising a plan, with Murtagh's help, to rescue Eragon from the fortress.

Days were spent coming the streets of Gil'ead, disguised as travelers, beggars and miscreants. Karn and Murtagh decided it was best that they take turns going into to the city. For three days, Murtagh spent time gathering information on the entrances into the fortress while Karn spent the rest of the week figuring out how they would maneuver inside the fortress. The fortress was heavily fortified with guards posted at every possible entry way and exit. Not even the rats could have gotten inside the fortress due to the amount of guards posted.

Towards the end of the week, Saphira was growing tired of having to wait while her partner was captured, hold up in a cell, and perhaps tortured. It took all of Karn's persuasive skills along with Murtagh's to stop Saphira from flying out and tearing the fortress down to the ground.

_I will not continue to sit any longer. Eragon could be hurt or being prepared to be spirited away to Galbatorix and there's nothing I can do about it! _

"We can't charge into Gil'ead, Saphira! The guards would skewer you with the ballistas on the city's ramparts. We'll get Eragon back," stated Karn.

"He's right Sapihra," Murtagh said agreeing with Karn. "If we go in now, we may be putting Eragon's life in even more danger. We are close to coming up with a way to get inside the fortress. You must be patient."

Saphira growled in frustration, smoke was beginning to rise from her nostrils. _Dragon's do not do well with patience, especially when their rider is in danger. And if I recall, you've spent the past several days trying to find an entrance and have come up short. No force in Alagaesia can stop a rampaging dragon. I will fly out upon Gil'ead and tear that fortress from the roof to the ground and kill any soldier that gets between me and Eragon._

"Give us one more day Saphira," Karn pleaded to her. "If we are unable to find a way into the fortress tomorrow, we'll rescue Eragon your way."

Saphira seemed to ponder his request as she moved her large head in the direction of Gil'ead. Murtagh came into earshot and whispered to Karn. "Do you really think that's a good idea? She'll get all of us killed if we fly in and wreak havoc onto the city."

Karn rolled his shoulders in exhaustion. The days were starting to wear on him. "It's the only thing I can think of right now. We get one more day to find a way to rescue Eragon and if that doesn't work, Saphira gets her approach."

Saphira's low growl drew Karn's attention as she turned to face them once again. Her big iridescent sapphire eyes gazed down at them. _You have one more day. After that, I will fly out and free Eragon._

In a show of gratitude, Karn inclined his head. "You have my word Saphira, we will find a way to save Eragon." She produced a low snarl relaying her agitated mood. Without warning, she unfurled her wings and with great strength, pushed off the ground and sored off into the sky – leaving Murtagh and Karn to themselves.

_Where are you going?_ Karn shouted out to Saphira with his mind. His mind only met resistance as his mind touched Saphira's. She withdrew inside her mind diving deeper and rising mental barriers along her way. Whatever Saphira was thinking, she wanted to be left alone. However, through the Force, Karn could sense her worry for Eragon and his safety. That alone was enough to make Karn understand Saphira's need for privacy.

"So what's the plan then Karn?" Murtagh asked. He was preparing to lay down in his bedroll for the night, drawing the blankets around him.

Walking over to his own blankets, Karn sat down and laid his head on his arm as a cushion compared to the hard surface of the dirt. "As soon as the sun rises into the sky, we make for Gil'ead. From dawn till dusk, we'll spend all our efforts trying to find some way into that building and rescue Eragon. There's has to be a way. I know there is." With a long drawn out yawn, Murtagh nodded and closed his eyes.

As Karn laid upon the ground, staring up at the dark, night-filled sky, only worried filled him. Karn couldn't fail Eragon nor Saphira. If he did, Karn would regret it for the rest of his life; condemning a friend to a life of imprisonment when he had the power to rescue him. However, the anxiety grew as Karn's past failures flashed across his eyes – being unable to free his mother, save Brom, and protect Eragon. It all weighed on Karn's mind and he began to doubt his abilities. _Can we really get Eragon out?_ As he began to fall asleep, the lingering thought of failure filled his being.

The next morning, as soon as the sun had risen over the horizon, Karn and Murtagh were out of bed, mounted the horses, and made way to Gil'ead. From earlier morning, the two men were hard at work trying to find a way into the fortress. The building was surrounding by a courtyard that ran along the perimeter where the guards were stationed. Encompassing both the courtyard and fortress was a forty foot high granite wall with large wooden ballistas at certain intervals, trained at potential intruders. Bowmen lined the ramparts and infantry patrolled the grounds.

There was only a single gate on the outer wall that led into the courtyard with a large iron portcullis. Guards were stationed at each end of the mouth making intruders easier to be caught. Stretching out with the Force, Karn could make out the interior courtyard and the building. There were several entrances, from the main door to smaller servant doors, but each were guarded. Patrols walked the grounds in short cycles making any attempt to cross the courtyard impossible.

"Shunfa…" cursed Karn.

"What's the problem?" asked Murtagh. Karn and Murtagh had hidden themselves to a corner of a side-street with clear line of sight of the fortress and the main gate. Drawing back his hood, Karn rubbed the stubble on his chin that was beginning to grow.

"That place is locked up tighter than a hutt's palace." Murtagh looked at Karn confused, "A what?"

Karn shook his hand, signaling that Karn meant nothing. "Nothing, nevermind." He forgot that Murtagh still didn't know that Karn wasn't from Alagaesia. "This place is heavily guarded though."

"I'm not surprised. It's been that way the last several times we've come and scoped out the place."

"Got any ideas?" asked Karn as he peered around the side of the street towards the gate. Murtagh bent around Karn gaining a better of the building.

"Don't suppose we could catch two guards by surprise and impersonate them, can we?"

"Each group is outfitted with three or four men. It only takes one to sound the alarm. I will have to pass on that idea. How about scaling the wall?"

"The sentinels at the top would spot us instantly," remarked Murtagh as he pointed at the watchmen on the ramparts.

"Could always go with Saphira's plan and charge right in," Karn said sarcastically with a grin.

"If you want to get yourself killed, be my guest."

"Just a joke." Karn continued to study from the fortress but no solution was coming to him. Off in the distance, a small starling flew across the street into Karn's view. It sailed across the air, flapping its' small wings, flying right past the guards and into the gate. It rose into the courtyard before coming to a rest at the fortress' flat roof. Ruffling its feathers, it hopped across the roof before flying off into the distance.

A sense of revelation coursed through Karn and without thinking, he grabbed Murtagh pulling him off into the shadows of the side-street. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"I know how to rescue Eragon!" he said with a wide smile.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" Murtagh said snidely.

"We'll catch the guards by surprise by entering from the roof," Karn said coolly. Murtagh was about to spurt out some rebuttal but his words were stuck in his throat. A puzzled look peered on his face as he actually processed the suggestion. "How do we get up on the roof?"

"Saphira will be helping us with this rescue plan." The plan was beginning to form together before his eyes. Every step was like a recorded hologram being played. "She'll fly us over the fortress and we will get off onto the roof and make our way down to the dungeons."

"There's one problem with that though," Murtagh commented. "The fortress is lit up by torch light every night. Saphira would be spotted if she landed on the roof."

Karn had already taken into account that issue of the plan and re-planned it. This variation would require a lot of courage because it was a one-time chance; Karn could accomplish this part but he was a little apprehensive if Murtagh would oblige to it. "I already thought of that issue… That's why Saphira will fly us over the fortress, in cloud cover, then we'll drop."

"Wait-wait-wait amount!" Murtagh said with shaking hands. His words became very solemn and slow. "Are you saying we drop while Saphira's still in the air? Hundreds of feet in the air? Onto the roof?"

Karn couldn't have explained the plan any better to the young man. However, Murtagh's face was filled with uncertainty and fear. "You're mad! That plan will never work. We would surely die from the fall. I don't like this plan."

"What better choice do we have?" Karn said with growing resolve. "This will give us the element of surprise and we won't have to worry about the guards."

"No we would only have to worry about breaking all our bones," Murtagh said opposing the outrageous plan.

"You forget one thing, Murtagh." The plan wouldn't work if a regular person was attempting to break into the fortress. A person who used magic, or in this case the Force, could slow the speed of their descent and safely land on the building.

"And what's that?"

"I can use magic," Karn said plainly. He had no time to explain that he was from another world and that he could use the Force. Murtagh was accustomed to magic and Karn knew he would understand it better than the Force. "I'll be able to slow our descent and we can land on the rooftop, unharmed. Then we can cut a hole in the roof and make our way in."

"Can you be sure you can do that?"

The thought from last night came back to the forefront of his mind. _Can I really pull that off?_ _Can we really pull this plan off without a problem? Can I rescue Eragon?_ Karn became unsure of the plan now, but it was the only thing he could think of that would seem the odds were in their favor. Making great effort to mask his insecurity, Karn nodded his head and gave a façade, determined smile. Murtagh shook his head and began walking towards the stables where they tethered the horses. "We're going to die."

(Change in time)

It was late in the evening when Saphira returned. She had been gone all of the previous night, that morning and afternoon while Karn and Murtagh had scoped out the fortress, and when they returned to the camp late afternoon. She flew into the camp and came up next to Karn, who had begun preparing for the operation. Bending her neck down so her head came level to Karn's, she entered his mind and a sense of sorrow filled him.

_I'm sorry Karn. I should not have acted out towards you and Murtagh. I know you two are trying your best to rescue Eragon; but it just hurts me to know that the partner of my mind and soul is captured and could be hurt or tortured right now and there's nothing I can do about it._

_Do not worry about it Saphira._ Karn outstretched his hand and scratched her jaw. _It's perfectly understandable. But take heart, Murtagh and I came up with a plan today to rescue Eragon._

Saphira's large eyes grew wide with surprise. Her emotions when wild in Karn's mind and her tail began to twitch. The color in her scales seemed to grow brighter. _You've found out who to save Eragon?!_

_Yes we have. It actually requires your assistance. Are you ready to get back your rider?_

Saphira's tail moved back and forth across the ground kicking up dirt and dust. Her body began to shake with anticipation. _No force on Alagaesia will stop me from getting Eragon back. Not even _the_ Force._

Karn smirked at her response._ Good answer._ He began packing the saddle bags for the horse and Saphira's saddle as well. While Karn and Murtagh broke down camp, they explained the plan to Saphira. As soon as the sun went down and darkness had fallen, Saphira would fly Murtagh and Karn directly over the fortress. Once they were over the building, the two men would freefall several hundred feet and land onto the roof. From there, they would make an entrance in the roof and maneuver their way down to the dungeons, where Eragon was most likely being kept.

_This plan sounds risky, but it will surely give you the upper-hand,_ said Saphira. _When do we start?_

Karn checked the horizon, the sky was beginning to turn twilight. In another half-hour, nightfall will bathe the landscape in darkness. _Soon._

"Hey Karn," Murtagh walked over to him and Saphira after saddling the horses. They were all packed and ready for travel. "What happens if we get caught while escaping?"

"Saphira will be our saving grace," he said. "Should we run into trouble, we will call for Saphira and she'll break the roof and fly us out."

"Sound decent enough, I guess. I hope though we won't have to experience being discovered. I would prefer not to be captured."

_I will be sure to make haste if harm comes your way, _Saphira assured Karn. He nodded at her words and began strapping Saphira's saddle onto her. No trace of the camp would be left to help thwart off anyone who would try to follow them. The two swordsman took great care and effort to ensure it. Murtagh doused the fire and strapped on his sword and dagger and concealed them with a black cloak. Thinking the plan through, Karn realized that this mission required great speed and stealth. Removing his armor and traveling pack, Karn didn't want to carry anything that would cause too much noise and hinder his progress. Touching himself at his waist, the two lightsabers were linked into place and Karn made sure they were secure.

Night was begging to coat the city of Gil'ead in shadows. The towns people and guardsmen ignited lamps to help illuminate the night and to help spot any individuals trying to sneak into the city. The night was growing darker as the moon was blanketed with large clouds. _Perfect conditions,_ thought Karn as he stared up into the night sky. Double checking his person, Karn felt sure he had everything he needed to take with him.

_Are you ready?_ He asked himself. Karn was skeptically the entire day if the mission would pull through, but that's to be expected. The worry that had built inside him all day was converted into a force of resolve. _If I don't save Eragon, then I'll have let him, Brom, and Saphira down. I can't let that happen._

A hand placed itself on his shoulder and Karn came to his senses to find Murtagh staring at him with a determined look. "It's time."

"Yup," he said with some hesitancy. Karn gazed at the darkened city and once again thought about his uncertainties.

Murtagh caught his eyes and stared him intently. "If you have worries about this, we need to know."

Shaking his head in defiance, Karn grew serious and gave Murtagh a determined look. "We do this now or never… Let's get going." Walking over to Saphira, Karn jumped up onto her shoulder and hauled himself onto her saddle. Murtagh followed close behind, sitting himself directly behind Karn. They buckled their legs into the straps, keeping them from falling off.

"Fly Saphira, it's time to get Eragon back," commanded Karn. Saphira unfurled her wings and Karn felt her muscles constrict underneath him. With great strength, she pushed herself off the ground and with a few powerful strokes, Saphira was airborne. The cold wind brushed past Karn as Saphira flew higher into the sky. _Make for the clouds Saphira._ The ground grew father away and the city of Gil'ead looked more like a series of dots as Saphira rose into the clouds. Condensation began to form on Karn's clothes and Saphira's glistened with water droplets. An arm wrapped itself around Karn's stomach as Murtagh held on for dear life. Over the wind, Karn could hear the yelling of a timid Murtagh, "This is the worst plan we've come up with!"

_We're about over the fortress now, Karn._ Saphira reached out and told him. He patted her neck in acknowledgement. Turning around so Murtagh could see and hear him better, Karn raised his voice, "We are about over the fortress! Get ready to jump!" A look of fear and apprehension crossed Murtagh's face. "You'll be fine. Just be sure to spread your body out so you'll be able to slow your descent!"

Saphira broke from cloud cover and Karn could see the fortress directly below them. It was hundreds of feet beneath them and looked like the head of a nail. As he began unbuckling the straps that held him in place, a knot in Karn's stomach began to form as he too became slightly squeamish. Saphira's voice suddenly roared inside Karn's mind. _We are over the fortress. Go now and bring Eragon back!_

_We will, I promise you Saphira, we will!_ Karn swore to her. Turning around and patting Murtagh's thigh, Karn motioned it was time. "We will do this together! Grab hold of my arm!" Murtagh with shaking hands placed a death grip on Karn's arm. They both slipped one leg over the saddle so they sat on Saphira's side. With great effort, Karn had to nudge him and Murtagh off the leather. Murtagh's grip grew tighter and tighter as they slipped off the saddle. In a matter of seconds, Karn and Murtagh had fallen off the saddle and weightlessness took them.

Wind ripped their clothes and the air dried out their eyes as they fell the hundreds of feet down to earth. The fortress grew bigger and bigger with every second as gravity pulled them. Spreading his arms and legs out so his body was parallel to the ground, Karn motioned Murtagh to do the same. Upon doing so, their speed began to decrease slightly, making it easier for Karn to correct their trajectory. A wind pushed the two off course and Karn had to lean in at an angle to correct.

Less than five hundred was left before they landed onto the flat concrete roof of the fortress. Reaching out with the Force, Karn directed the Force to surround him and Murtagh. During Karn's training, he learned the ability of using telekinesis which allowed a Force-user to push or pull, lift or levitate objects. Karn had understand the concept of levitation but had never really put it to practice. _Never hurts to try!_ Redirecting the flow of energies, Karn kept the Force sustained around him and his companion. Slowly, their freefall began to slow down and they began to float down to the roof of the fortress. It was hard though for Karn to maintain focus. If he had more time to practice, it wouldn't be much effort.

A hundred feet was left before Karn and Murtagh was able to land onto the roof and beads of sweat began to fall down Karn's brow. The amount of concentration that was needed to hold him and Murtagh in suspension was great. But the distance between them and the roof was closing and soon enough, their feet touched the surface of the roof and Karn released the Force. Murtagh released his death grip and fell to his knees, appreciating solid ground. Karn did the same but he was mentally exhausted.

"Let's not do that again." Murtagh advised. He caught Karn's struggling look and came over to him. "You alright?"

Cupping his head in his hands, Karn wiped away the sweat that had built up and fell down his face. "That was harder than I thought."

"You did it thought. We're on the roof! I could have sworn we were going to meet our doom."

Karn grunted at Murtagh's remark. "Thanks for putting faith in me." Staying low to the ground, Karn crawled his way to the edge of the roof and peered down into the courtyard. None of the guards or patrolmen on the ramparts made notice of their arrival and continued their rounds.

"How do we get in now?" whispered Murtagh who was crouching on the ground behind him.

Placing a hand on his lightsaber, Karn unbelted it from its D-link and moved to the center of the roof. Murtagh had a curious look on his face as he stared at Karn. Igniting the lightsaber, the bright yellow blade produced a silent hum until it touched the concrete roof where it produced a slight high pitch crackling noise. Moving the blade around in a 4 food diameter circle, Karn cut out enough room for him and Murtagh to slide into the building. Reaching out with the Force, Karn pulled the cut section of roof out of its place revealing a perfect portal leading inside. The corners of the circle and hole were red hot as smoking.

"Where did you get that?" Murtagh asked quietly admiring the lightsaber. "I've never seen a thing like that before."

"I made it. We can discuss that later though, we have to move now." He jumped into the hole and found himself in a dim-lit, stone hallway with doors along each side. No guards were in this section of the hallway, fortunately. Murtagh had just lowered himself into the hallway from the portal and landed with a soft thump.

"Let's find the stairs," Karn whispered. Murtagh only replied with silent nod and the two men walked down the hallway. The sound of a blade being drawn put Karn on guard but relaxed slightly when he saw that Murtagh had retrieved his dagger from inside his cloak. Only a few torches lit the hallway leaving shadows which was perfect to conceal oneself in. As Karn and Murtagh came to the end of the hallway, it broke off into a new hallway that looked the same as the one they had just came in.

Stretching out his mind, Karn flew down the hall to each end locating a set of stairs to take them down to the lower levels. To his relief, he had managed to find a stairwell that was located to their right. Returning to himself, Karn pointed to Murtagh that the stairs were to the right. Each step sent a soft thud on the stone floor, and it reverberated off the walls. Karn watched each door they passed in case a guard exited from one. Murtagh was on edge as well always checking their rear in case a patrol came from the opposite direction. As they neared the stairwell, the sound of voices and footsteps caught their attention.

Karn and Murtagh stopped dead in their tracks. The voices were getting louder as well as the sound of footsteps; whoever was coming they were heading towards Karn and Murtagh. Quickly pulling his arm, Murtagh pulled Karn off to the side of the hall and opened one of the many doors that lined the hallway, pulling him into it.

Murtagh had closed the door until only a sliver of light protruded the darkness of the room. Karn's heart was pumping quite rapidly as adrenaline began to kick in. They couldn't be discovered or their whole plan would be ruined. If they were, then Karn and Murtagh would have to dispatch the guards quickly and move on.

Crouching by the door, Murtagh kept close watch on the hallway as he gazed into the cracked-opened door. Taking a moment to check their surroundings, Karn noticed that Murtagh had pulled them into a small sitting room with several high back chairs and nightstands. It didn't appear that anyone was in the room from Karn's observation but he didn't let his guard down regardless.

The voices from the stairwell finally became audible and Karn could make out a few words. Soon a patrol of red-armored guards appeared from the depths of the stairwell and were heading towards their direction.

"Oi, I don't understand why we need to patrol the halls at night. No one would ever think of breaking in," said one guard who had a ruffled voice.

"You dumb cow, you heard what Durza said. Until we can transfer the boy and elf to Uru'baen, he wants us patrolling the grounds in case someone decides to rescue them…personally I hope he lets us have some fun with the elf maiden," replied another soldier with a perverted chuckle.

"And you don't want to anger Durza. Do you recall what happened to Steins when we lost the last prisoner?"

"Are you kidding? Just thinking of Steins sends shivers down my spine. I surely do not want my heart ripped out."

"And what about Renard? Remember him? The young man was barely here for a fortnight before Durza cut his throat just because he looked at him funny."

"I swear Durza is going to be the death of me."

"He may be the death to us all."

The soldiers walked on right past Karn and Murtagh's hiding place and continued on down the hallway, their voices dying in the distance. _Eragon is still here!_ Karn thought to himself. Some sliver of hope sparked inside him. _Perhaps this will work after all._ Approaching the door, Karn could see that Murtagh stood still even after the guards had left. His body trembled and Karn could sense fear coming from him.

"Murtagh, what's going on?"

In a voice as soft as he could muster, out of fear, Murtagh voiced his worry. "We can't be here. We are surely going to die."

"What the devil are you blathering about?" said Karn confused. He pulled Murtagh up to his full height and turned him so the dark-haired man stared directly at him. A very white, palely-like face met Karn's. Fear washed off Murtagh like a fountain and doused Karn. For the month that Karn traveled together with the young swordsman, Karn grew to understand that Murtagh was hardly every frightened. This time however, Karn could tell the young man was truly afraid of this 'Durza.'

"Weren't you listening?" Murtagh said sharply. "Durza is here! In this fortress!"

"And who's this Durza?" asked Karn. "Is he the commander of this fortress? Is he some monster of a man that Galbatorix has conscripted into his service?"

"Durza is no _man_." Murtagh empathized. "…He's a Shade."

At his words, Karn experienced the feeling that one gets when cold water is poured on them. Brom's voice reverberated through his mind from one of their lesson. _If you ever should encounter a Shade, flee for your life. For surely if you attempt to fight a Shade, they will take your life._

"A Shade?" Karn repeated Murtagh's words in confirmation. "Are you certain?"

"Definitely. Durza has been a part of Galbatorix's service for as long I have known of his existence. Aside from the elves and Dragon Riders, Shades are the strongest beings to walk Alagaesia."

"What makes them so powerful? Are they born with magic like elves?" questioned Karn.

Murtagh shook his head. "I do not believe so. If I'm correct, Shades were once ordinary spellcasters but attempted to summon a spirit. Some sorcerers are able to control spirits. However, if a sorcerer summons a spirit that's too powerful to control, the spirit will turn on its master and take control – turning them into a Shade. That's why Shades are so powerful, it's because of the spirits inside them, controlling them."

A mental image of a figure in black robes and armor appeared before Karn and then instantly disappeared. Remembering the fight against the Sith Lord, Karn recalled that the Darkside user attempted to summon spirits to power his attacks. _Weird how those two share similarities._ Back then Karn was able to stand up against the Sith Lord, and he felt confident. If they ever crossed paths with Durza, he was sure he could face him.

"Do not worry about Durza. Should we ever encounter the Shade, leave him to me."

Murtagh gave him a startled look, "You're right daft in the head aren't you? Only an elf or Dragon Rider can kill a Shade. And there have been very few who have survived from the meeting."

"Let's put it this way. Not too long ago, I faced off against an individual that summoned spirits and I stood on par with him. I am confident in my own abilities. You should trust in people more often."

A hard look appeared on Murtagh's face as he stared straight at Karn. "Trust is something that is difficulty to form and is easily broken."

Reaching past Murtagh, Karn gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open slowly, peering into the hallway. The poorly lit hallway was quiet and absent of all life. Feeling that the coast was clear, Karn stepped into the hallway with Murtagh behind them. Retracing the guards' path, Karn and Murtagh descended the winding staircase. Torches were placed inside little notches in the stone walls to illuminate the steps.

As Karn stepped down the stairwell, an archway greeted them and opened up into a large, spacious banquet room. It was filled with broad wooden tables. Shields and swords lined the walls, and the wood ceiling was trussed with curved beams. Suddenly, Saphira's mind pressed against Karn's barriers; lowering them, Saphira filled his mind with glee and her words came with surprising alacrity. _Karn! Eragon has just broken out of his cell in the dungeons. I told him to wait for you and Murtagh. Please reach him!_

_We will. Be ready to land and fly us out of here in ten minutes._ Saphira's presence receded but her emotions were still prominent as she departed. Throwing his consciousness out, Karn followed the stairwell down and was glad to see that it led to the dark and damp dungeon. He could sense Eragon's mind but it was clouded which disturbed him. A second conscious caught his attention but it was heavily guarded. Unfortunately, Karn's thoughts raced when a squad of six soldiers were heading down the hall towards Eragon. Returning to himself, Karn began to speed down the steps, nearly leaving Murtagh behind.

A snarl escaped Murtagh's lips. "Oi! What's going on?"

Throwing his voice back as loud as his whisper would let him, he informed Murtagh of the situation. "Eragon's broken out of his cell, but guards are heading to him. We got to get to him quickly!"

Continuing down the steps, the sound of unsheathing swords and the words 'charge' met his ears. Exiting the stairwell, Karn saw the squad of soldiers charging Eragon. The young rider looked weak and exhausted. Bags laid underneath his eyes and a portion of his face was covered in blood. His arm was raised with the gedwëy ignasia glowing. Eragon was about to work magic before Murtagh appeared beside Karn's side and threw the dagger into the fray. Its metallic blade glinted in the torch light as it sailed through the air and embedded itself in the back of the charging guards. Suddenly taken aback, the five guards turned peered at the newcomers.

Putting on a burst of speed, Karn raced down the hall and used the Force to pull two of the guards into each other. Their heads met and clanged as the helmets struck. Falling to the floor the remaining three guards charged towards Karn and Murtagh before Eragon shouted out "Jierda!" Two guards were sent flying into the walls. The sound of breaking bones filled the air and the guards collapsed onto the floor and remained still. The remaining guard stood all alone between Karn, Murtagh and Eragon.

The guard stared on in fear as he was being pressed in on all sides. His sword was raised in order to strike out should he either charge or be charged. Flicking his wrist to the side, Karn used the Force to toss the guard's sword. A look of disbelief joined the fear that filled the guard's face as his weapon was knocked away by an unknown power. Finally, reaching out with the Force, Karn lifted the guard into the air by his neck. The guard reached for his neck to break the invisible hold. However, all his efforts were in vain as he breathed difficulty and coughed violently.

"Don't kill him!" called Eragon, as Karn was about to end the guard's life. Releasing his grip, Karn let the soldier fall to the floor and he gasped for air. "If you don't answer my questions, we will end your miserable life now. Do you understand?" demanded Eragon. The guard nodded his head quickly, Karn could sense that the man was feared for his life and was willing to say anything in order to save his life.

"Where is my sword – its sheath and blade are red – and what cell is the elf in?"

Speaking quickly out of fear for his life, the guard replied, "The elf's in the last cell to the left! I don't know about your sword, but it's probably in the guardroom upstairs. All the weapons are there." Eragon nodded, then murmured, "Slytha." The soldier's eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed limply.

"Did you kill him?" Murtagh asked as he and Karn walked up to Eragon.

Eragon looked at the two with great surprise. His eyes were wide and his voice was full of astonishment. "Karn, Murtagh? How'd you get inside the fortress?"

"There's no time to explain," exclaimed Karn. "We have to get up to the roof before anyone finds us. Saphira will meet us there and we don't want to miss her."

"We can't leave just yet." stated Eragon. "Ther's an elf in the prison. I saw her! She's the same one I've been dreaming about Karn. We have to rescue her and bring her with us."

"We can't stay! We have to get you out of here Eragon!" snapped Murtagh. "If Durza knows you've escaped he'll make sure you'll never leave this place, personally."

"I am not leaving without her!" "You're a bloody fool, Dragon Rider!" they both yelled at each other.

Time was ticking and Karn didn't have much left. He never took into account rescuing someone else aside from Eragon. If Durza did find them, they would be put into a very difficult situation. Not to mention every single guard in the fortress and in the city would be behind the Shade. The most objectively thing to do was to leave while they could. However, Eragon would not leave without the elf. Karn could sense Eragon's worry for the elf. For some odd reason, it strengthened the boy's resolve to stay until she was free. There was something else there though that Eragon felt towards the elf…_Fear, no….anguish...no. But it feels familiar._ Karn thought to himself.

Eragon's voice drowned out his thoughts as he declared to Murtagh, "I do not care if Durza comes and finds us. I have seen the things they have done to the elf. They've hurt her, tortured her. I will not leave and let her face the horrors of this place, alone!"

Suddenly, something clicked and Karn understood Eragon's feelings. Eragon refused to let the elf be alone by herself. Ironically, many reasons why Karn pushed for freeing Eragon was because he did not want Saphira, and Eragon to feel alone in this world. Himself included since he had grown to become good friends with the boy. _Should I condemn someone else to a life of emptiness and despair if it means saving one from it?_

Murtagh extended his arm and gripped hold of Eragon's tattered clothes, pulling him so their faces were only inches away. "We have risked our lives to get you out and I'm not letting you waste them just so we can satisfy your selfishness!"

Quickly, Karn grabbed hold of Murtagh's risk, squeezing it slightly to relax his hold on Eragon. "Eragon's right. We'll take the elf along with us."

Shrugging off his grip, Murtagh hurried down the hall, growling, "This is a mistake. We should flee while we have the chance." He stopped before the cell the soldier had indicated. "This one, over here." Eragon spared Karn a quick nod of gratitude and filed down to elf's cell. Eragon pulled on the handle but produced a series of a groans as the locks and gears refused to budge. "Damnit, it's locked. Hang on…" Karn felt power flow through Eragon as he gathered magic. A minute passed before a clicking sound came from the door lock. The door creaked inward.

A single beam of moonlight slanted through the window, illuminating the elf's face with cool silver. As Karn beheld her sight, he quickly gasped. The elf was stunning with long midnight hair and her dark emerald eyes. She faced them, tense and coiled, ready for whatever happened next. However, she held her head high, as if she were royalty. Suddenly, the elf trembled and collapsed to the floor. Eragon barely had time to catch her before she struck the floor.

"Is she alright?" asked Karn as he rushed over to Eragon.

"She's fainted. We need to tend to her – I fear she's hurt."

"We can tend to her later. Are you strong enough to carry her?" asked Karn.

Eragon shook his head. "No. I've gone without food and water for nigh on two or three days. They've drugged the food with something to prevent me from using magic."

"Then let me take her," offered Murtagh, as he slung the elf across his shoulders. "Karn, you take front."

"Right. Alright everyone, upstairs!" They stepped into the hallway and Karn retrieved Murtagh's dagger and handed it to Eragon. With quick footsteps, Karn led Eragon and Murtagh to the staircase at the end of the hall. Karn listened carefully for any sign of soldiers or anyone who might have been close by to hear the commotion. They came to the end of the stairs before the sound of voices stopped Karn. The voices were in the hallway where they entered from the roof and the sound of footsteps approached the stairs.

"Back to the banquet room," whispered Murtagh. Karn nodded and rushed back down the stairs to the dining hall. Murtagh came up to one of the broad tables and laid the elf on it. Karn peered back at the stairs worriedly. There were shouts in the distance. Soldiers past the entrance to the banquet room. Karn's muscles tightened up due to the tension.

"Karn watch Eragon and the elf. I'll be back," said Murtagh as he dashed towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Karn whispered loudly.

"Just stay out of sight," snapped Murtagh as he ran out of sight up the stairs.

Karn was alarmed when he heard the sound of men coming from down the stairs in the dungeon. "Hide under the table," Karn ordered Eragon. Quickly dragging the elf off the table, Karn and Eragon hid underneath the table.

Ten soldiers entered the room. They swept through it hurriedly, looking under only a coupld of tables, and continued on their way. Eragon leaned against the table leg, sighing. Karn remained on edge however as every hair on his body stood on edge. The air grew dense and a slight pressure pressed down upon the room. _Something doesn't feel right,_ he thought to himself.

Without warning, Eragon dashed from underneath their hiding place and grabbed food from an opposite table and scurried back to the table. He tore into a hunk of bread like a predator eating its prey. Murtagh had returned carrying Zar'roc, a strange bow, and an elegant sword without a sheath. He dived underneath the table. "I found the other sword and bow in the guardroom. I've never seen weapons like them before, so I had to assume they were the elf's."

"What do we do know?" asked Eragon through mouthfuls of food. "We can't stay in this room, the guards will come back."

_Saphira, we have a slight problem,_ Karn stretched out his mind to Saphira, who was currently flying several hundred feet above the fortress.

_What is taking so long?_ She said urgently._ I thought you were supposed to be on the roof by now._

_ The guards are aware of Eragon's escape and are searching the fortress as we speak. We cannot risk exposing ourselves by reaching the roof… We need you to break the roof and come to us. Can you do that?_

A reply of burning tension and determination soon followed. _Can I? You have not even seen what dragons are capable of._ Karn sensed Saphira's approach as she descended from the skies towards the fortress' roof.

"Saphira's on her way. We wait until then," replied Karn to Eragon and Murtagh.

"I only hope the Shade doesn't find us," came Eragon's worried response.

A cold chuckle filled the banquet room. "I'm afraid it's far too late for that."

The feeling Karn felt moments ago intensified tenfold. The pressure around him grew and he felt himself being pushed to the ground by a dark power, the likes of which he never felt before. Wind suddenly swept across the room blowing over the tables, and the shields and swords along the walls. The sound of plates and goblets hit the floor with loud crashes. The table above them gave way and flew across the room into the far off wall. Eragon was bent over the elf protecting her from the debris and Murtagh covered his face to help buffer the currents of air.

The pressure lessened slightly and Karn rose to his feet. At the far end of the room stood a tall, proud man, a black cape billowing behind him. His face was deathly white; his hair was red as well as his eyes – red like blood. In his hand was a pale sword with a thin scratch on the blade. He unclasped the brooch that held his cape in place and let the garment fall to the floor. His body was like that of a runner's, thin and compact.

Murtagh and Eragon rose and stood alongside Karn drawing their blades. "So, my young rider, do you wish to test yourself against me?" sneered the Shade.

Eragon made an attempt to pass Karn but he held out his arm stopping him. "I'll take care of him," said Karn quietly.

"No," said Eragon under his breath. "He wants me alive, not you. I can stall him for a short while, but then you'd better get us out of here."

Karn shook his head. "No you will not. You do not have the strength to face him. Stay with Murtagh and the elf."

"But Karn, he tortured both me and the elf. I won't forgive him-" Karn turned and stared at him dead in the eye, stopping his words. "I swore to Brom I would protect you. If you were to be captured again and taken to Galbatorix, we would have failed Brom. Do you want that?"

Eragon was about to reply before Murtagh joined in, "Eragon, he's right. You haven't the strength yet. Karn says he can fend off the Shade long enough, we must trust him."

Surprised, Karn stared at Murtagh and received a slight nod from the man. _Huh, perhaps he's finally beginning to trust me._

With great reluctancy, Eragon withdrew and stood over the elf. "…Don't you dare die, understood?" Karn nodded in confirmation.

"Ho? What is this, is the rider feeling unsure of himself? Is he so weak that he sends a fool to fight me?" mocked Durza. Karn could sense Eragon's frustration bubble over. Sparing a quick smirk, Karn wanted Eragon to see that he shouldn't worry. Eragon saw his gesture but his frustration still showed.

Slowly advancing forward, Karn approached Durza. The Shade's eyes burned like fire. He laughed softly. "Do you really believe you can defeat me, human? No mere human can defeat me."

Wreckage from the swirling wind dotted the floor and Karn noticed two swords laying not far away from him. Reaching down, Karn took both swords in each hand and twirled them in his hands, gaining an idea for their weight.

As the two stood at each end of the room, one waited for the other to make the first move. Taking the opportunity, Karn reflected back to Brom's lesson's when combating a Shade. _Magicians possessed by spirits. That explains how powerful they are. How strong are they physically and with magic? I don't want to provoke him by using the Force. I need to take it slowly and determine his strength._

Before either of them moved, the ceiling boomed and shook. Dust from the rafters fell around them and pieces of wood plummeted to the floor, shattering. From the higher floors, Karn could hear the screams and sound of clashing metal. A large section of rafters fell to the floor close to Karn. Flicking his eyes upward, Karn wanted to avoid being struck by falling rubble. It was a costly mistake, one that padawans make all the time.

The Shade took advantage of his distraction and charged. Karn quickly regain focused and barely had time to bring up both blades to block a strike to his waist. Their blades met with a clang that actually caused Karn to skid backwards several feet. The strike was hard enough to send ripples down his body and numb both his arms. _Sith's Blood! He's strong._

Gripping both swords harder to prevent them being flown out of his hands, Karn ran towards to the Shade, striking at his head. Faster than he ever thought possible, the Shade parried the blow with ease.

Terrible screeches sounded above them, like iron spikes being drawn across rock. Three long cracks split the ceiling. Shingles from the slate roof fell through the fissures. Karn ignored them, even when more rubble crashed next to him. His attention was focused totally on the Shade. Karn had spent months training with some of the most advanced lightsaber duelists and fought against powerful Sith, but never had he fought against someone this powerful. Every strike he dealt with either blocked or parried by the Shade. Karn was beginning to be frustrated and what bothered him even more was the fact that the Shade was smirking. _He's playing with me!_

Making another attempt, Karn rushed the Shade swinging his blades through the air with great speed towards Durza's chest. With great speed, Durza locked his blade with both of Karn's holding him in place. Since the fight started, the Shade was smiling. Karn was growing even more agitated; never had he ever been on the losing side of a duel. Keeping one blade locked with the Shade's sword, Karn brought back the other to impale Durza. Spinning around on the spot, Durza broke the blade lock and parried the second sword. Then spinning in reverse, the Shade brought his pale sword up towards Karn's head, intending to decapitate him.

Only due to his amplified reflexes, a result of the Force, Karn quickly brought his blades up to block the attack. However, the amount of power behind the strike was enough to send Karn flying backwards off his feet. _Damnit! This can't be happening. Who-what is this guy?!_

Plunging the swords into the stone floor, Karn came to an abrupt halt in front of Eragon and Murtagh. His arms trembled from blocking and parrying the Shade's blows. Karn couldn't call upon the Force or else risk inciting the Shade to use magic. In a blink of an eye, Durza had rushed from the other end of the banquet hall to Karn, swinging his sword towards his side. _He's fast too!? _As Karn attempted lunge out, the Shade circle parried – twisting his sword in a circle catching the tips of both Karn's swords, knocking them away. The force of the blow sent him to his knees, where he stayed in disbelief. _No way, that's impossible…_

The Shade stared down at him condescendingly. "You are quite impressive for a mere human. I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge but it seems that this is all you can muster."

Unable to hold back his frustration any longer, Karn gathered the Force letting it seep into every pore in his body. The Shade's arrogant, smug, smile began to slowly disappear. His face grew confused. Suddenly, a dark presence attacked his mind. In haste, Karn threw up all his mental barriers making them as hard as durasteel plating like those on the Republic capital ships. The Shade bashed against his barriers trying to gain access to mind but Karn resisted with great struggle. _ .Don't!_

Forming the Force in his hand, Karn Force-pushed the Shade. The power behind it knocked the Shade off his feet and into the air. Durza came crashing into the far wall with such an impact that it left cracks forming in the stone. He fell to the cold stone floor, unmoving.

A large chunk of the ceiling was torn away to reveal the night sky and Saphira stuck her head through the hole and roared. She gripped the edge of the opening and with her powerful talons and ripped off another large section of the ceiling. With a final titanic effort, she tore off the rest of the ceiling before jumping into the banquet hall with her wings folded. Her sheer weight shook the floor. Eragon ran up and threw his arms around her; she hummed contentedly.

Her mind pressed against Karn's and he allowed her presence to mesh with his. _It's good to see Eragon's alright. Thank you Karn._

_ The time for gratitude can wait Saphira, we have to get out of here._ He said.

_There's someone else with us._ Eragon moved out of the way letting Saphira look at the elf.

_An elf!_ She hissed in surprise as she saw her.

_Yes, she's the elf from my dreams. We need to take her with us. Can you carry four of us?_

_I am not sure. If it was only three of you, there would be no problem. But four is something I'm not sure of. It may be too much weight for me to get into the air._

"What's the plan?" Murtagh asked, lifting up the elf.

"We have a problem." Said Eragon. Murtagh gave a concerned look. "Saphira can't carry four of us."

"What do you mean she can't carry us?" he growled.

"The weight of us is too much for-"

"I know what she means!" Murtagh retorted.

"We've got to try though. Saphira, we just need you to get us out of the city. Do you think you can do that?" asked Karn.

Saphira began to kick shingles and tables out of the way so she could take off. _We can try._ Murtagh and Eragon secured the elf into the saddle, then they both climbed onto Saphira.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Saphira take off," said Karn.

As Saphira began to unfurl her wings, the dark pressure strengthened and engulfed the shattered room. A high pitched, malicious voice screamed across the room. "Did you believe you could defeat me and leave, human!? I will kill you and take the dragon and its rider to Galbatorix!"

Quickly turning on the spot, Durza was no less than fifteen feet away with his scratched sword raised, charging him. The Shade's fury and rage fueled his power making his run faster than moments ago. Mouthing out silent words, the Shade's blade was engulfed in red flame. Karn could feel the intense heat as Durza closed the distance.

"Karn watch out!" shouted Eragon.

Out of instinct, Karn Force-pulled one of lightsabers from the D-link and ignited it. The yellow blade erupted out from the metal hilt and Karn brought the blade up to block the Shade's. Durza disengaged and barely missed the lightsaber's blade. For the first time since the fight started, Karn saw a hint of concern in the Shade's eyes.

"Saphira Go!" shouted Karn.

"What are you talking about? We aren't leaving without you," cried Eragon.

Karn charged Durza attempting to strike the Shade at any spot he could. Surprisingly, Durza went on the defensive attempting to dodge and evade all of his attacks. "Get out of here!"

"Karn you fool, we aren't leaving!" replied Murtagh. As Karn jumped to Durza, the Shade murmured words he could not hear and felt a pressure collide against his body, sending him flying through the room. Quickly flipping through the air, Karn landed on the remains of a broken table. It creaked and moaned under his weight but held. "If you don't leave, Eragon, you and Saphira will be captured and sent to Galbatorix. Escape from here, now!"

_We aren't leaving without you!_ Saphira replied through their mental link. She was beginning to fold her wings in to assist.

"We all know you can't make it with four people, Saphira. Take Eragon, Murtagh, and the elf and get out of here!"

Changing targets, Durza's blood red eyes focused on Saphira and made a hard dash to her. Understanding the gravity of Durza's choice, Karn knew that if Saphira was injured she would have difficulty flying. Surging the Force throughout his body, Karn sprinted into the Shade's path. Eragon had withdrawn Zar'roc as the Shade came feet from harming Saphira. Fortunately, Karn stretched out his hand and caught Durza's sword arm, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"FLY YOU FOOLS!" Karn screamed. Saphira held her position with great reluctance. "Saphira, you and Eragon have to reach the Varden. You have to keep Eragon safe! Remember what Brom told us…GO!"

Feelings of sorrow and remorse seeped into his mind as Saphira imparted her thoughts to him. _…I'm sorry Karn._ She unfurled her wings and leapt out of the banquet hall and onto the fortress's roof. "Saphira, what are you doing?!" cried Eragon. "We aren't leaving!" With great strokes of her wings, Saphira was airborne. In the distance, the Grey Knight could hear the distant voice of Eragon screaming, "KARN!" Saphira climbed into air and made towards the east soaring into the night.

Karn stared off into the night sky and finally understood the consequence of his action. He was left alone to fend off this creature against nature. He saved Eragon and reunited him with Saphira and Murtagh, and prevented an elf from a life of anguish. However, by doing so he had condemned himself. Once again, Karn was alone in this alien world with no friend or ally to guide him. He was alone fighting against one of the most powerful foes he's ever faced.

In a howl of rage, a fist collided with Karn's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Losing his grip, Durza pulled away and sliced at Karn. The flaming blade tore through Karn's robes and sliced through skin. Pain erupted across Karn's torso as the heated blade met his flesh. A pained yell escaped his lips and he recoiled away. His robes suddenly burst into fire and dancing flames danced across his tunic. Quickly ripping the robes off, the cold night air met Karn's bare chest and his open wound, stinging it. Blood trickled down his chest and coated his lower legwraps.

"It seems that you possess incredible power," commented the Shade. "You aren't just a normal human after all." A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Though, it doesn't matter anyway if you can use magic. You will die by my hands."

Karn withdrew his second lightsaber and activated it. Both blades hummed together in unison and pulsed with life. His body was shaking, not out of exertion but out of fear. It was hard for Karn to fathom but for once in a very long time, he was afraid. Afraid of the Shade that was perhaps more stronger than him. Afraid of being left alone to face this evil himself. But most importantly…afraid that he may die alone.

Channeling the fear and the pain from his wound into strength, Karn took the first step, then another and eventually, his steps turned into running as he charged Durza. Pushing his body as hard as he could, Karn launched himself off the ground, cracking the floor, and yelling a war cry that rung out through the room and into the night sky. His cry was filled with pain, fear, and worry and slowly, his eyes turned red.

* * *

**Q&amp;A **

**xxForgottenSoldierxx - Yes Meetra will come in very soon actually. You'll see in this weeks coming chapters.**

**Revan - I have already thought about that. Still figuring out how I want to address it though.**

**Okay thanks guys! Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 11: Hate and Anger

**Good morning everyone. I say morning cause I'm publishing this at 2:30 in the morning. I promised I would have another chapter for you guys and I delivered. I sure hope you guys enjoy it and please favorite the story and write a review for it! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 11

_Push him back…. Drive him back….You can't lose here, not now!_

The duel between Karn and Durza had been going for nearly ten minutes since Saphira escaped with Eragon, Murtagh, and the unconscious elf maiden on her back. Where they went, Karn was unsure – let alone if they were ever able to make it out of the city. Soon after they left, a bell rung out from the fortress. Soldiers and guards hurried to ensure that Saphira couldn't flee from Gil'ead. The shouts of men relaying orders filled the night sky along with the sound of bowstrings being pulled and released.

Karn couldn't distract himself to wonder if his friends had successfully escaped Gil'ead; his focus was devoted to the battle he waged between him and the Shade. With each movement, the wound on Karn's chest burned and blood seeped out from it. Karn had to quickly evaluate the seriousness of the wound – it stretched from his right pectoral and crossed over his older scar. Fortunately, it wasn't deep but it still bled profusely.

Embracing the pain and converting it into new strength, Karn dashed across the room jumping over broken tables and ceiling rubble. Across the banquet hall, Durza held his ground as Karn dashed towards him with blinding speed. Spinning in a circle, Karn's lightsabers glowed with life as they came towards the Shade.

Jumping to a height, greater than any normal human could achieve, Durza dodged Karn's advance. _Why is he always dodging? _Karn thought to himself as Durza leapt over him. _Ever since I brought out my lightsabers, he's gone on the defensive. Why?_ Every move, every strike, every swipe of his lightsabers failed to reach Durza; the Shade had managed to duck, jump, and evade the blows. There was one thing though Karn was pleased to see and that was the smug smile on the Shade's face was gone. Durza landed on a portion of ceiling that was broken off when Saphira landed on the roof. His red eyes glowed like a bonfire as he stared at the Force-user.

"What's wrong Shade?" taunted Karn. "Are you afraid of a mere human like me? Stop running away and face me!" The frustration and pain swirled in Karn like a whirlpool, clouding his thoughts but powering his strength. However, Karn's mood changed slightly – he was becoming more brash and boastful. This change though, was unbeknownst to him.

The Shade had a blank look on his pale face. Flames continued to engulf his scratched sword from unknown origins. The two combatants stood staring the other down, and Karn was beginning to grow more aggravated. Slowly, Durza outstretched his arm aimed at Karn and quickly but silently mouthed out a word. The sound of grinding wood drew Karn's attention to the corner of the room and saw several tables rise into the air. With invisible wings, the wooden pieces of furniture flew with great speed towards him.

A smug smile grew on Karn's face as the tables flew towards him. Reaching out with the Force, Karn stretched out and stopped the flying missiles in midflight. The Shade made no snide remark or sign of surprise – he continued to stand upon the broken table with the same blank stare.

"Is this all you can do?" Karn shouted. "I heard tale that Shades are creatures of menacing power, and yet here you are throwing objects at me like a spoiled child." As Karn released his hold over the tables, another was sent flying from its resting place. Quickly reacting Karn raised his lightsabers and sliced the flying table in twain, letting the halves fly off into to the wall behind him. "I grow tired of your tricks Shade!" growled Karn as anger began to build inside him. The Shade was toying with him still and that angered the Grey Knight. _He's treating me like I'm weaker than him. I'm not though. I was strong enough to face a Sith, I'm strong enough to face a Shade._

"Who ever said that these were tricks?" said the Shade finally. He continued to stare blankly at Karn but his eyes burned with anger and pride. The fire dancing around his blade smoldered until it slowly began to recede. The fire retracted from the tip and returned to the hilt, a trail of smoke falling it. "I merely was confirming a suspicion of mine."

"And what would that be?" said Karn disgruntled. He grew tired of the Shade and his antics.

Finally, a small conceited chuckle left the Shades lips. "That is for me to know human. It is of little concern to you."

Without warning, Karn pushed off against the floor with the Force, sailing through the air. "I'll make it my concern!" No longer was he going to stand by listening to the Shade act high and mighty to him. Karn stood on equal footing with Durza if he applied the Force and he finally decided he was going to use it. Paying no regard to the consequences of his actions, Karn charged straight for the Shade.

As Karn sailed through the air, he noticed Durza silently speak. Searching the room, Karn did not notice any flying objects trying to attack him. However, the sense of dark energies pricked his mind and noticed a black light wrap around the edges of the Shade's blade. Ignoring the power that wrapped around Shade's weapon, Karn closed the distance and swung his lightsabers with all his might.

The sound of crackling energies filled the air and flashing light stunned Karn. There was no sound of metal being melted and no smell of burning flesh which he had hoped to have happen. Instead, Karn's lightsabers were stopped by Durza's blade, the black light surrounding the sword's edge had protected it from harm. _Im-impossible…_

The moment left Karn momentarily speechless and flabbergasted. There was no object that could stop a lightsaber blade. There are metals such as cortosis that was lightsaber resistant and could be weaved into weapons and armor – like Karn's armor. But over time, a lightsaber could cut through even that. But to actually stop a lightsaber was something that Karn didn't understand. "How…?" he said shockingly.

The chuckle grew into a victorious cry as the Shade locked Karn's lightsaber in place. Disbelieving that his lightsaber was stopped, Karn lunged his second lightsaber towards Durza. The Shade's maniacal laugh increased and parried the blow, again the lightsaber didn't leave a scratch. Returning the barrage, Durza began to strike out against Karn dealing blows that shook Karn's body. With every block, Karn's lightsabers failed to break past the dark light surrounding Durza's blade.

_What is that light?_ Karn thought to himself. Jumping out of the way of one of Durza's attacks, the Shade's blade came crashing into the floor destroying the surrounding stone. _That has to be magic surrounding the blade. There's no other explanation._ Quickly getting back to his feet and flanking Durza's side, Karn brought his lightsabers up to catch the Shade off guard while his blade was embedded into the floor.

"Brisingr!" cried out Durza.

A blood red flame sparked in the air and exploded in front of Karn sending him rolling across the floor and crashed into broken rubble. A gasp of breath left his lips as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Trying desperately to replenish his lungs with air, Karn struggled to get to his feet just as soon Durza pulled his sword from floor.

Karn was growing desperate and he had to overpower the Shade. The sound of cracking stone filled the room as Durza leapt from his position towards Karn, the scratched sword aimed at Karn's face. Quickly bringing the butts of his lightsabers together, Karn coupled the two weapons together. Swiping his double-bladed lightsaber to the side, Karn quickly parried Durza's blade bringing him to a stop. Finally, Karn decided to go on the offensive.

With each step he took, Karn twirled his lightsaber in a dazzling display of ferocity. The Shade began to retreat and a strained look appeared on his face. Nearly pushing the Shade back across the length of the entire room, Karn felt for once he had the upper-hand. His attacks increased with speed and strength with all hopes of breaking the dark light protecting the Shade's blade. _Push him back…Drive him back…You can't lose here, not now!_

Parrying a strike from Durza, Karn threw the Shade's sword out of the way, leaving his torso and head completely exposed. "I have you now!" Karn twisted the blade in his hand and like a spear, Karn thrusted the double-blade towards Durza's chest.

As the yellow blade of light drew closer to the Shade's chest, Karn believed that there was no method possible to stop his strike. Suddenly, Karn's blade veered off course and missed the Shade entirely. At the last moment, Durza caught hold of the double-bladed hilt moving it away from him. Completely taken by surprise, Karn was preoccupied trying comprehend how the Shade caught hold of his weapon when Durza made his strike.

A piercing pain shot through Karn's left shoulder which sent him crying out in agony. The scratched blade protruded from his shoulder and ran straight through the other side. The amount of pain that Karn experienced was excruciating. Blood spilled out from the inflicted injury. "No…I believe I have you," chuckled the Shade. He jerked the sword which sent another wave of pain through Karn making him scream. "Yes, scream for me human. I adore the sound of one's agony – it gives me great pleasure."

Through gritted teeth, Karn growled as Durza squirmed the sword around in his shoulder. As if the pain couldn't get any worse, Durza tightly gripped his wrist and bent it, producing a slight popping sound. The agony of the broken wrist increased the pain surging through Karn's nervous system nearly causing him to black out. With no control of his hand, Karn was unable to keep hold of his lightsaber as it fell to the floor.

"It's interesting, that weapon of yours…" the Shade said as he stared at the lightsaber. Weakly raising his good arm, Karn tried to shove Durza off of him but the Shade pushed his blade deeper into Karn's shoulder. The pain increased horrifically. A slight trickle of blood began to fall from the side of his mouth. "I've never seen anything like it before…except for one other time."

Was it the pain making him hear things or was it the loss of blood. "W-what?" Karn said weakly. The Shade glared at him with his piercing blood red eyes. "What do you not understand?" He tortured Karn by twisting the blade in Karn's shoulder. Unable to hold back the screams, Karn cried out as the sword lacerated his skin. "I'm surprised to see that there is another person who possesses a similar sword…if that is what it can be called."

A wave of violent coughs escaped Karn's mouth, "What do you mean 'another person'?"

Durza produced a triumphant laugh, "Seeing as how your life is only but minutes away from ending, I'll indulge you human. Several months ago, a man garbed in black armor appeared in Uru'baen. On him was a metal cylinder with a creature's claw at the end of it. When he attacked the King's soldiers, a red beam of light came forth from the metal rod – it cut through the soldiers with little resistance. I happened to be visiting Uru'baen at the time when this attack occurred and confronted the assailant. At first he appeared to be a mere human but when I engaged him he used magic, the likes of which I had never seen before. The sky gave birth to lightning and the man held it in the palm of his hands…"

The words spewing from the Shade's mouth reached Karn's ears but for some reason, the words did not register with him. After few seconds, the words finally clicked. Eyes growing wide eyed, Karn had trouble believing Durza's words. "There's another person here? Like me? Who is he?!"

The Shade shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk. That is enough talking. There is no more to be said to a dead man." With great ease, Durza pulled the sword out from Karn's shoulder, blood spurting out onto the dark sorcerer. Trembling from blood loss, Karn with weak knees fell to the floor. He cupped his shoulder with his good hand trying to apply pressure to stop the blood.

The world began to spin in front of Karn's eyes. The room swirled in circles and dots of color filled his vision. _…I couldn't do it._ Despair quickly filled Karn's mind and heart – once again, he felt hopeless. All his efforts to stop Durza were met with failure. _…Everything I've done has been a failure._

Karn's vision darkened as he slowly began to lose consciousness. It took all his willpower to remain awake. The touch of cold steel met Karn's chin, as Druza used his sword to lift his head up forcing him to stare in the blood red eyes of the Shade. A big, wide smile spread across Durza's face as he basked in his victory. "…You've actually intrigued me human. Before you die, I will take pleasure in prying away all the knowledge you have on that weapon and how you used magic."

Immediately, the Shade's conscious barged right into Karn's mind. Mental arrows and spears struck against Karn's mental barriers. Waves of dark powers melded with the Shade's mental probe as he pushed against Karn's defenses. Every ounce, every sliver, of strength and resolve Karn had was put forth into defending his mind.

_There's no escape from me!_ The Shade's voice cried through their mental link. The mental barrage continued on for minutes and slowly, Karn's hold over his defensives began to loosen. Utter defeat was looming ever closer as the barriers, around Karn's mind, began to crumble.

_No this can't happen! No!_ There was nothing he could do though. Karn was utterly spent. The pain overwhelmed his body numbing his mind; the loss of blood made him lose focus…and the fear of dying began to settle over him.

The sound of the Shade's laugh echoed throughout the room and within his mind. His condescending smile spread wide across his face. Durza took the liking of seeing Karn being pushed to the breaking point – to see him meet his demise. The veins on the side of Karn's head began to pop due to the mental strain up keeping the barriers up. But with every attempt, Durza would shatter them – he was growing closer to gaining access to Karn's every thought, memory, and action.

As Karn knelt, helplessly, before the Shade the only he could think of was how much he despised himself. _I can't defeat him. He's too strong. I hate it…I hate it….I hate it!_

A voice in the back of his mind reverberated throughout his thoughts. _What do you hate?_

_I hate my lack of strength…._

_Do you hate yourself?_

…_Yes I do._

_Do you hate power?_

… _I hate those who look down upon me._

_Do you hate Durza?_

…_Yes I do._

_Why?_

…_He possesses power and I do not. He thinks I am weaker than him…_

_Are you?_

…_Yes…_

…_You have hate…you have anger. But you do not use them…_

Suddenly, as if a veil had been pulled off his eyes, another person stood beside Durza. Surprisingly, the Shade paid no attention to him. The figure appeared translucent but Karn could make out his features. He stood about his height, had white shoulder length hair, and had pale skin. Robes of white billowed around him and latched around his waist was a belt with a lightsaber hooked onto it. However, Karn could not see the person's face, it was as if it was covered in shadow. The only thing he could see, though, through the shadow were two glowing red eyes.

Slowly, a translucent pale hand stretched out towards him. Karn didn't understand what he was supposed to do. He felt scared as the newcomer appeared before him. But something about the person sensed familiar to him. The ghostly figure held out its hand in the air before Karn and waves of energy emanated from it.

A dark voice filled his mind that chilled Karn to his bones. _Accept my hate, my anger, and I'll grant you the power you need to survive._

_…You'll grant me power?_ Karn said to the apparition. The figure responded with a slow nod and extended its hand out farther.

Slowly and reluctantly, Karn reached out and took hold of the ghostly hand. It was cold to the touch. But what Karn felt quickly after was traumatic. The feeling of liquid fire ran up Karn's arm and it spread out across his body. _Hatred._ Karn's bleeding began to stop. _Anger._ Power began to course through his skin. Aggression strengthened his resolve and the barriers around his mind.

A disgruntled look appeared on Durza's face as his mental probe could not break past his defenses. The mental jab increased with strength. With every strike, Karn's hatred grew. Durza growled in frustration and rammed his mind right into Karn's barriers, but they continued to hold.

_…I hate him._

Gathering the Force, Karn channeled the power into his hand.

…_I hate him._

The anger and hate fueled the energies collected, tainting it, strengthening it.

…_I hate…_

Black crackling lightning burst forth from Karn's hands. A look of pure shock and surprised contorted Durza's face. _…Hate…Anger…_ The black lightning arced out striking the walls, floor, and ceiling of the room leaving scorch marks. Karn's eyes glowed with power – red like fire.

_Finish him._ The dark voice said to Karn.

Releasing his anger and hate in a cry that shook the very room, Karn threw his arm towards the Shade. As the lightning touched the pale skin of the Shade, the flesh melted, letting Karn's arm to pass right through the abdomen. The Shade howled with agony and writhed, his muscles convulsing wildly. His skin turned gray. Mist formed in the air around him, obscuring his figure. There was a shattering cry; then the cloud vanished.

Where the Shade had been, nothing was left but his cap and a pile of clothes. Disorientation crept over Karn as the power suddenly vanished from his grasp. As the adrenaline began to recede and Karn's body relaxed, blood began to fall from his wounds. Unable to hold himself upright any longer, Karn collapsed onto the cold stone floor.

"…I did it?" Karn questioned himself. The thought seemed unreal. "Is this a dream?" The thought made him curious so to test it, Karn pinched his leg. Low and behold, the pinch hurt. The room was quiet but it soon was filled with the sound of Karn faintly chuckling. "So much for being a powerful Shade."

Across the floor laid Karn's lightsaber. Suddenly, he felt extremely naked and defenseless. Crawling across the floor, Karn grabbed hold of the hilt and brought it close to him. The sound of voices echoed across the room, making Karn alarmed. _You can't stay here Karn, you got to leave before you're caught._

Using the lightsaber hilt as leverage, Karn pushed himself off the floor. A large set of double doors were hinged at the far end of the banquet hall. Interestingly Karn never noticed them before until now. Limping over to the doors, Karn used the Force to open since he had not the physical strength to do so. The doors opened up into a long hallway with doors along each side. Another set of large wooden doors stood at the end of the hall. The walk to the doors seemed like an eternity to Karn. Blood dripped onto the floor and the signs of losing consciousness began to reoccur. Karn's vision began to darken more and he became disorientated.

Shaking his head, Karn struggled to stay awake. _You gotta keep going Karn…Have to keep going._ The doors grew larger with each painful step. Reaching out, Karn pushed doors open with the Force and was met with the cool breeze of night. Guards were running around the courtyard securing the grounds.

A man shouted, "There! The intruder! Go and get him!" Soldiers with nets and spears poured into the courtyard, blocking the gate – that led out of the fortress and into the city. Soldiers from inside the building came rushing to the call. Karn was surrounded from both sides.

Clutching his lightsaber tight, Karn was preparing for the worst. However, his condition was growing severe. His hands were shaking, and Karn was having difficulty focusing. The world started to grow dark and his legs felt heavy. To make matters worse, Karn's hearing was beginning to go – everything seemed muffled to him. He felt weak and unable to continue fighting, to survive.

Finally, Karn's legs gave out and he once again collapsed to the ground. The soldiers closed in around him preparing to capture him. Darkness enclosed around him and there was nothing Karn could do. His body was broken and weak. The soldiers advanced towards him and…and suddenly collapsing to the grounds themselves. One by one, the guards went limp and fell as if they had been knocked out. _Wh-what?_

From the darkness of the gate, a lone figure strutted towards Karn, passing by the collapsed guardsmen. A fury creature followed alongside the person at their heels. The bouncing of long-brown curly, the billowing of a green cape reminded Karn of someone but his mind was left in a haze.

With what little strength Karn could muster, he attempted get back on his feet. Just as soon as he came up, his legs gave out. Instead of falling to the ground, Karn felt himself being caught by arms holding him tightly. His head laid upon something soft and round and Karn felt hands caress his head.

"Who are you?" Karn asked faintly.

"Shhh…Shhh….Don't speak. You'll only hinder yourself," said the stranger.

"…But who-" Karn's words were cut off when two fingers pressed against his lips.

"If you wish to spend your energy and die while asking useless questions then so be it. Ask them. However if you wish to live and see your friends again, you will conserve your strength and do as I ask."

It took several seconds to process the stranger's voice. It was woman's voice that much was clear. For some reason, Karn had the thought that he heard that voice before. A foreign presence pressed against his mind. Before he had time to put up his barriers, the presence had already penetrated into his mind. _She's right you know. Personally, I was hoping you would continue to keep talking so I could see what Angela would do next._

"…Angela?" Karn raised his head and attempted to concentrate on the woman's face. His blurred vision focused and unfocused several times before her face became defined. Indeed, it was Angela the Herbalist. And staring up at the two was the werecat Solembum.

"I'm getting you out of here," Angela said.

Karn was about to say another word, but he remember what Angela said and decided to keep quiet. Instead, he nodded his head and leaned against her. Angela continued to stroke his head for several minutes. An odd sensation came over Karn; it was as if a warm blanket was placed over him. Whatever it was, it was making him tired. The urge to fall asleep was more than tempting. It was welcoming. "Fall asleep Karn. I will take of you. You're fine, no one is going to harm you." Unable to say no, Karn consented to Angela's demand and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Q&amp;A**

**AdrienVictus: "Seems pretty weak for a force user."**

**\- Well I've envisioned Karn to have skills and powers that normal people in Alagaesia do no possess. Making him appear to be quite strong. However, if you recall Karn's only had Force-powers for roughly five years and hasn't had years of training to hone them. It's only when Karn faces against individuals who possess skills and talents stronger than him that Karn appears weak. And that is true. And it's during these instances that causes Karn to face his inner struggles to become stronger. So to answer your question, Karn can be weak at times.**


	14. Chapter 12: Bonds and Isolation

**Good evening guys! Here's the latest chapter and its a Meetra POV. I decided to try tackling her character for a change since it's been quite some time since I've written the story from her perspective. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review letting me know how you guys think the chapter / story is doing. Also, favorite it so you can read the story as seen as its updated. Also, also, tell your friends! :) Thanks guys!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 12

As she held the young man in her arms, blood trickling down her travel gown from his open wounds, Meetra stared in shock. "Who are you?" Karn asked faintly.

Pushing back her worry, Meetra whispered, "Shhh…Shhh….Don't speak. You'll only hinder yourself."

"…But who-" Karn's asked but Meetra cut him off by placing two fingers against his lips.

"If you wish to spend your energy and die while asking useless questions then so be it. Ask them. However if you wish to live, you will conserve your strength and do as I ask."

Solembum had been sitting and watching the conversation. Meetra could sense Karn's life slowly slipping away. If there was any hope of saving his life, she had to have Karn conserve his energy. Unnecessary talk wasted it and there was no time for. Through her mental connection, Meetra could feel Solembum enter Karn's mind, making an attempt to stop him from speaking.

_She's right you know. Personally, I was hoping you would continue to keep talking so I could see what Angela would do next._

"…Angela?" Karn said weakly. When he raised his head to her, Meetra silently gasped. Karn's eyes were blood red compared to the time when she saw him, in Teirm, with his azure blue eyes.A sinking feeling swelled within her chest as Meetra stared into Karn's eyes – the eyes of a Sith. _By the Force! He can't have…Oh Karn, what has happened to you?_ Cradling him in her chest, Meetra could feel Karn's body shake. His skin was cold to her touch. And through the Force, she could feel the taint of the Darkside rush within him. It was palpable, Meetra had to block her mind to prevent the dark emotions from affecting her.

"I'm getting you out of here," Meetra said.

Karn looked as if he was going to say another word, but remained quiet. Instead, he nodded his head and leaned against her bosom. Meetra continued to stroke his head for several minutes.

_What do you want to do with him Meetra?_ Solembum asked her after withdrawing from Karn's mind.

_We can't leave him here. He'll die. But…_

_But..?_ Solembum said waiting for Meetra's response.

What was she supposed to do? The Darkside was running amuck in Karn, and Meetra feared that it may have been too late for her to do any help. _He's been corrupted by the Darkside, Solembum. I don't know if he will be able to resist the temptations. I can feel it in him – the hate, the anger, the rage…I'm afraid that he won't be able to redeem himself._

The werecat licked his paw and pondered over the thought. _Meetra, you've told me that you were able to redeem two Sith in your time as the Exile – Visas Marr and Sion, correct? I believe you have the ability to bring him back. You've always told me that no matter how dark a person's heart is, they can still be saved, right?_

The thought of Visas Marr and Sion brought back the memories when Meetra spent her life in exile after the Mandelorian and Jedi Civil War. Visas Marr had been corrupted by Darth Nihilus and nearly tried to kill her. But after their time traveling together, Meetra was able to alter her disciple's fate and return her to the path of light. And before her confrontation with her old master Kreia, on Malachor V, Meetra confronted Darth Sion. A fierce and power Sith Lord, Darth Sion had walked the path of the Darkside for years, but Meetra was able to convince him to let go of his hatred and become one with the Force.

_Perhaps you're right Solembum…Even if I can feel the taint, there's still some good in him. Very well, I'll take it upon myself to see Karn returned to the light._

A slight purr came from the werecat as he rubbed against Meetra's leg. _Good to see that after all these years in Alagaesia, you still haven't lost your sense of compassion. Even if you put on a fake façade that says otherwise._

_Oh hush you. _Solembum was right though, even after she had been transported to Alagaesia, time had not cause her to lose her compassion for the less fortunate.

Drawing attention back to Karn, Meetra noticed that his breathing was terribly labored. _We don't have much time left._ Quickly reaching out with the Force, Meetra let it seep into Karn's body. She lowered his heart rate and his breathing, putting him into a trance-like state. Karn resisted slightly but with kind words, Meetra convinced him. "Fall asleep Karn. I will take care of you. You're fine, no one is going to harm you." Unable to say no, Karn consented to Meetra's order and the Force quickly took effect.

Karn's body went limp in Meetra's arms; putting one of his arms around the back of her neck and wrapping one of her arms around his waist, Meetra walked her and Karn away from the fortress. Solembum trailed behind and his ears flicked back and forth, listening for any soldiers or guards. Sticking close to the shadows, Meetra walked amongst Gil'ead as a specter, using the Force to muffle her footsteps. Soon the main gate to the city came into view but eight guards positioned in front of it, preventing anyone getting out of Gil'ead.

"Shutta…" swore Meetra, silently.

Solembum quietly followed behind and gazed out towards the armed soldiers. His ears folded back on themselves. _Are we planning on getting caught?_

_I had hope that the gate would be unguarded but that's wishful thinking. We could always scale the wall, just like when we entered the city to begin with._

_You were only able to do that with just me. You'd have to carry Karn and myself over the wall._

Meetra bit her lower lip in frustration. If it was solely her and Solembum, she'd have no problem jumping the wall with the Force. However, with Karn she wasn't sure if she could do it. Plus, in Karn's condition, she was worried that the scale would hinder his condition. There was only one option left for her.

Unclipping her brooch, Meetra's green cape fell to the dirt ground. Carefully lowering Karn, Meetra placed his head on her cape, acting like a pillow. Her hands moved to Karn's clenched fist where his doubled-bladed lightsaber was. Gently prying his fingers away, Meetra grasped the cool metal of the lightsaber.

Instantly, Meetra felt as if her entire being felt complete – felt whole. When Meetra awoke in the woods of Du Weldenvarden, her lightsaber was destroyed. No amount of effort she tried to repair it revealed any result.

_Take care of Karn Solembum. I'll be just a minute._

The werecat came up to Karn and sat before him, ears flipped back and hair stood on end. His claws appeared from his furry paws and his irises grew wide. _Do not worry about him. Worry about yourself._

Bracing herself, Meetra stepped out of the shadows into the torch lit street. Walking down the empty street, Meetra already decided that she would incapacitate the guards – killing them would be a last resort. Her brown curls bounced with each step and as she approached the gate, one of the guards cried out, "Halt! Do not come any closer! By order of his Lord Durza, no one is to leave the city."

Meetra continued to advance towards the guards without falter. "I'm ordering you to halt!" the guard cried out. Pressing the activation button, Karn's lightsabers came to life, surrounding the area in yellow light. A troubled look appeared on the man's face. "Archers!" he spun around yelling towards the men on the battlements. The bowmen drew arrows and notched them to the bowstring. With a _twang _multiple arrows went flying into the air towards the female Jedi. Whizzing through the air with incredible speed, the arrow shafts came nearly feet away from hitting Meetra before they stopped frozen dead in the air.

With the Force, Meetra stopped the arrows and plucked one out from stasis. _All too easy._ Years of rigorous training with the Jedi, the experience acquired during the Mandalorian Wars, and the knowledge and wisdom learned from Kreia provided Meetra with a greater understanding of the Force. Quickly cutting the flow of power, Meetra let the arrows fall to the ground and immediately charged the guards. "Quick. Stop her!" the guardsman barked his orders. Before the soldiers had time to fully draw their blades, Meetra was already upon them.

In a flash of light, Meetra struck the lead guard in the legs, dismembering his limbs. He fell to the ground screaming and clutched the stumps of his burning legs. _I will not kill them. It's not the Jedi way… But that doesn't mean I cannot stop them from attempting to capture or follow us._

Rushing to their following comrade's aid, the guards attempted to strike Meetra down. Dodging a low swipe to her abdomen, Meetra countered and impaled the lightsaber into another guard's kneecap. Sensing the other guards behind her, Meetra twisted on the spot and met the soldiers' blades with the lightsaber – melting them in two. A ball of energy suddenly appeared in her hand as she gathered the Force, launching it to the group. The three men were sent flying into a nearby house. The sound of arrows being released caught Meetra's notice and quickly jumped off to the side – just in time to see arrow shafts embed into the dirt.

The bowmen prepared another volley but before they could, Meetra flicked her wrist. The sound of snapping wood filled the night as the bows shattered. Adding on to it, Meetra threw the double-bladed lightsaber up towards the ramparts, guiding it with the Force. The two spinning blades of energy struck the bowmen in either the arm or the leg, disabling them from hindering Meetra's escape.

Pulling the lightsaber back into her grasp, Meetra deactivated the blades before making sure the soldiers were incapacitated. Moans and cries left the lips of the pained guards. Unable to get up or able to pick up a weapon, Meetra returned to Solembum – who was still standing guard over Karn.

_You didn't kill them?_ asked Solembum curiously. He moved aside letting Meetra bend down and hauling Karn back to his feet. _No I did not…The years have made me more cynical to these situations but in the end, I am a Jedi and I should do my best to abide by the code._ Letting Karn lean against her, they hobbled over to the gate, passing between the guards.

_They will have others come after us, it would be better to take their lives in order to save our own_. Commented the werecat as he trailed behind the two Force-users. His hair still stood on end even as they left the guards in their wake and walked through the gate and out onto the plains. _Perhaps…_ Meetra focused on maintaining balance as she lugged Karn along.

The night drugged on and after several hours, Meetra reached the shores of Isenstar Lake. The lake was left untouched by any major cities aside from Gil'ead, which was located to the south. Small lake villages dotted around the shores but Meetra was careful to stay away from them. Walking down the shore, her traveling boots sank into the wet sand as the waves washed up. Solembum made great effort to stay away from the water, even if he was a werecat. The thought of him being timid of it made Meetra inwardly smile, it was quite comical.

Several large boulders came into view at the edge of the shore and Meetra veered towards them. Upon arriving at the boulders, Meetra skidded around the side to find her campsite the way she left it before heading to Gil'ead. The rocks provided cover from prying eyes across the lake in case she started a fire. Traveling bags, packed with food and odds n' ends, were pushed up against the rocks and a bedroll lay next to the fire ring. An average size mare was tethered to an oak tree and nickered when it saw its masters return.

With great care, Meetra laid Karn upon the bedroll and grabbed her tinder kit. Several sticks were placed into a teepee and striking two pieces of flint, Meetra kindled a warm fire. _Solembum, do me a favor and go to the lake and bring me some water while I work on Karn's injuries. Please?_

A trill escaped the werecat as it consented to Meetra's request. In a shimmer of rippling fur, the werecat transformed into a young human boy. He was completely naked aside from long black hair. And his red eyes were still pronounced. Rummaging through Meetra's packs, Solembum produced a cast iron pot and left the camp for the lake.

Meetra unclasped her brooch letting her cape fall to the ground – wrapping it up into a ball – she placed it underneath Karn's head. Her hand came to rest on Karn's forehead and noticed that he was growing exceedingly cold. _He's lost so much blood._ A trail of tried blood marked where it fell from Karn's mouth, a long gash stretched across his torso and a gruesome wound marked his left shoulder – which went straight through. Grief struck her, it was hard to see such a young man endure such horrific injuries. _What could have done this?_

Centering herself and drawing upon her inner serenity, Meetra called upon the Force. Hands hovering several inches over Karn's body, whitish-blue light appeared and encapsulated him. _Must relax… reach out with my mind… reach inside… to touch the Force! Knit and mend flesh… renew!_

Slowly, the muscles, tendons, and skin across Karn's torso began to close in, leaving a white line of new skin. As Meetra directed the healing aura of the Force to Karn's wound, the presence of dark energies filled her senses along with the painful cries of Karn. He began to writhe back and forth violently as a dark aura began to rise from the wound. _What's happening?!_ Alarmed Meetra quickly attempted to close the wound, but Karn's scream increased in volume. The dark aura prevented the Force from closing the wound. Blood began to pour out of the wound.

_Solembum!_ She screamed out through her mind reaching the werecat's. Answering her call the werecat – still in human form – came rushing back around the corner of the boulder splashing water housed in the pot.

_What is the matter? Why is Karn screaming?_

_I need help! Something's blocking the Force from healing Karn._

Kneeling down next to Meetra, Solembum gazed at the dark aura underneath the blue light. His nostrils flexed as Solembum sniffed the air and very abruptly released a harsh hiss. _This is dark magic – done by spirits of the dead. It's preventing any measure healing be done, physically or through magical means…This was placed by a Shade._

_A Shade?_ Meetra said shocked. _You think Karn fought off a Shade? That's impossible! There has been no Shade to walk these lands since I've been here._

Solembum continued to stare at the wound with his red eyes before turning to face her. _I'm not sure what is going on, Meetra. But the power I feel coming from the wound is that of spirits – that I am sure of. It will take great power to remove the curse and allow the wound to be healed. If it is unable to be removed, the wound will never heal and the curse could kill the boy._

Karn's cries of pain echoed throughout the night, sending cold chills down Meetra's spine. Putting forth more effort, she poured the Force into the wound, attempting to drown the dark aura with the Lightside. With each attempt, the wound refused the close and more blood continued to seep out. Karn's screams turned into wails of agony. It was difficult for her to watch him suffer. It has always difficult for her to watch people suffer.

During her travels across the galaxy, Meetra lent help to those less fortunate, the sick, and dying. Even with her time on the Ebon Hawk, she couldn't help be sense the suffering that each of her companions felt during her times meditating with Kreia. Her desire to help them led her to develop strong emotional attachments, physically and through the Force. However, in the end, Meetra was able to ease the pain that her crew harbored. _Atton…Visas…Mical…Bao-Dur…Kreia…_

A thought of revelation came to the forefront of her mind. _Force bonds…_

_Pardon?_ Replied Solembum. Meetra was lost in thought that she nearly forgot she had her mental link with the werecat.

_I think I can save him. However, the cost may be high. It is through the use of Force bonds._

A curious look fell over the werecat's human face. _And what are these Force bonds?_

_I'm sorry Solembum but I don't have time to explain,_ she said frantically. _I've got to act fast or Karn will die…And I'm not going to let that happen._ She said with rounding resolve.

_That the Jedi speaking, Meetra?_

…_Yes but…there's something else._ Meetra could sense Solebum's curiosity began to prick at the edge of her mind but she drew away from his consciousness – cutting the mental link. "It's better to have our minds separated when I do this." The werecat stared at her with its intense red eyes before finally nodding.

Putting her mind in check, calming her emotions, and centering herself, Meetra cast out her mind through the Force and touched Karn's consciousness. Reaching deeper and deeper into his mind, Meetra found the thing she was looking for. In the darkness of Karn's presence, Meetra saw a small spark of pulsating light. Gently taking hold of it, Meetra flooded it with the Force, transmitting her peace, serenity…and her very life essence. The small light instantly grew brighter pushing the darkness away. Instantly, Meetra felt Karn's life return to him, and his memories, thoughts, and emotions swirled around her. The Force bond had been formed.

Withdrawing from Karn's mind, Meetra focused her attention to the wound. Drawing upon Karn's strength and her own, Meetra's healing doubled in strength. As the blue light grew brighter, the dark aura began to diminish and the wound began to close. "It's working!" she said with great surprise. Soon nothing was left on the wound except for an inch-and-a-half thick scar. Karn's screaming quickly faded leaving him quiet.

Sweat began to fall down Meetra's brow as she knelt beside him, feeling exhausted. Reaching over to her traveling bags, she withdrew a wineskin and drank the cool alcoholic liquid with gusto. _Amazing. Even after the years we've been together, this "Force" still surprises me._ Solembum said as his body shimmered, fur growing along his body and returning him to his cat form.

_There is nothing one can do with the Lightside of the Force._ She replied. Taking another mouthful of wine, Meetra tilted Karn's head back and opened his mouth. Slowly, she let the liquid slid between Karn's lips, making an attempt to hydrate his body. Returning the wineskin to her traveling pack, Meetra tore off a section of her gown and dipped it into the pot of water. Meetra began to wash the dried blood that coated Karn's torso, wiping away the traces of his duel.

_What has happened to you Karn?_ She asked herself the same question when she first saw him hours ago. _What has caused you to harbor the Darkside? _As she continued to wipe the dried blood off his body, Meetra suddenly remembered her vision when she first met Karn. _"Darkness will take you…_"

Her vision of the future proved correct; Karn was tempted by the Darkside and turned. _How could this have happened? Why didn't I even think of warning him of such things?_ The future was an ever changing current and the Force only showed one possible outcome. _Perhaps I just hoped the future I saw was only a probability…it appears that I was wrong though._

Finally seeing a clean, bare chest, Meetra stopped scrubbing Karn and rinsed out the bloody rag. Dabbing it with water once more, she placed it across Karn's forehead.

_What do we do now Meetra?_ Solembum asked. The werecat was laying sprawled out on the grown, grooming one of his big, furry paws. _The soldiers from Gil'ead will be searching the area once daylight comes. If we plan on not getting captured, we have to leave soon._

Covering Karn with a wool blanket, Meetra laid beside the werecat and began to stroke his back. Solembum's back formed a large arch at her passes. _Karn's life doesn't appear to be in danger at the moment. We could leave anytime but I want Karn to rest for a few more hours to give his body some time to recover. At first light, we'll break camp and make for the south._

Stretching his arms out, Solembum crawled up next to her and curled in on himself. _Very well. Goodnight Meetra._

_Goodnight Solembum._ She continued to stroke the werecat, hearing a slight purr. In minutes, Solembum was out asleep, his ears twitching showing it. Moments passed before Meetra felt herself beginning to fall asleep. Her eyelids grew heavy and her body felt groggy and soon, Meetra let slumber take her. In the midst of her sleep, strange dreams appeared within Meetra's mind. Some of her own from times since long past.

_The lush green grassy plains of Dantooine and the dilapidating ruins of the old Jedi Enclave – the Lightside flowing through the plants, animals, and settlers that walked its surface. Walking along the dark, abandoned halls of the Sith Academy on Korriban – the Darkside capturing the planet and all that inhabit it._

_Suddenly, as if traveling through the galaxy itself, Meetra was flown through the stars, novas, and nebulas until a lone planet came into her view. Its north polar region, a spot of pearl white, was surrounded by an entire hemisphere of tropical jungles. Its southern hemisphere was covered with impenetrable silvery clouds. Along the equator there were several rivers, lakes, and small seas. The edge of the southern hemisphere was also covered by elegant wisps of wind which frequently broke free to form spinning storms._

_Falling to its surface, Meetra landed on a shore next to a placid sea. Its waves crashed against the shore and the smell of salt filled her senses._ "Where am I?" _Unsure what to do, Meetra just began to walk along the water's edge. The waves washed past her feet, leaving foam when it receded. Viewing her surroundings, Meetra noticed that the sandy shore stopped at the edge of a large forest. The trees rose up high into the area forming a green canopy. What caught her sight were large skyscrapers off in the distance. Hundreds of skyscrapers dotted the horizon, the signs of a bustling metropolis. One building stood out from the rest - five towers crowned the structure; four smaller towers, located on the ordinal-oriented sides of the complex, surrounding a taller central spire. The ziggurat shape of the edifice, coupled with the five spires reminded her of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant._

"This isn't Coruscant," _Meetra noted._ "Why is there a Jedi Temple here?"

_As she stared off towards the city, a lone figure emerged from the jungle and walked onto the shore. He was clad in black robes similar to that of the Jedi and a hood was drawn over their face. Two lightsabers were holstered on his utility belt. Meetra stood frozen on the spot as the figure approached her._

"Um pardon me, but where am I?" _she called out to the cloaked man. The person paid no attention to her as they passed. Feeling somewhat irritated being ignored, Meetra reached out attempting to grab hold of the person's arm. However as her hand went to grab hold, it turned transparent and passed right through._

_Meetra stared at her hand in disbelief. _"What just happened?"_ Making another attempt to make her presence known, she tried to touch the man again. But just as before, her hand passed right through the man._

_He came to a stop at the edge of the water, staring off towards the vast expanse of ocean. Wind swept past his cloak, causing his hood to fall to his shoulders. Coming to stand at his side, Meetra was surprised to find that the man was actually Karn. His normal shoulder-length brown hair was not present, instead his hair was shorter. His blue eyes sparkled as the sun shown down on the two Force-users._

_Suddenly Meetra felt strong feelings of loneliness filled her person. They were not her though; the emotions were flowing into her from Karn. _"Karn what's the matter?"

_The Grey Knight did not respond. His face grew solemn and a painful look appeared in his eyes. His feelings of loneliness quickly drowned out Meetra's own emotions except for one – loneliness._ _The years spent away in exile, all by her lonesome, and the life she's had to live alone in Alagaesia intensified Meetra's aloneness. For so long she had wished to return home but as time passed, Meetra was pained to accept the fact she would never see home, her comrades, and friends._

_But now, after years of living alone, a miracle appeared before her - another Force-user was brought to her. Never before had she been so elated in her entire life. Finally she would never have to be alone, she could talk to another who came from her same world. But now, she was unsure where to start._

_After Karn left Teirm, Meetra was alone again. Life in the port city grew dull without having him to talk too. Even if the two spoke on few occasions – but they seemed like days to her. Every minute she treasured. She wanted to talk to him, to be able to talk to another Jedi was her only dream. After Karn's departure though, that dream began to diminish. She grew lonely once again and it nearly consumed her. It wasn't until several weeks after that Meetra finally decided to venture out to find Karn and tell him the truth about her. To long had she live alone, away from home, away from the people that made it home – her friends, the Jedi. No longer did she wish to remain as such._

_A flicker of movement brought Meetra out of her thoughts when Karn began to move away from her, walking along the shore. The thought of becoming alone again made her freeze on the spot. Soon, fear began to bubble up inside her._

You will always be alone, Meetra. _A thought in the back in her mind rung out._

"…No…"

You were abandoned by the Jedi. Left to roam the unknown reaches of space, in exile. _The outline of Karn grew smaller as he continued to walk away from her._ _And with each of his steps, her sense of loneliness grew._

"Please…don't go…"

You were alone when you came to Alagaesia and since that time, you have traversed the lands alone. Unwilling to form bonds and attachments. You shall remain alone for the rest of your days – a hallowed shell of what you once were.

_Meetra's heart began to race as the hurtful truth was laid out in front of her. Tears began to swell in her eyes and she felt her throat tighten. Staring off into the distance, she watched as Karn began to shrink._

"Don't go," _she whispered. Her tears began to slide down her flushed cheeks and the emotions she harbored burst forth. She was tired of living alone, keeping her past a secret. She needed someone, someone who could comfort her and protect her from her solitude._ _That someone…_

"Karn!"_ she screamed. Running as hard as she could, Meetra raced off to catch him. She was running away from the hurt that came from being isolated. As she closed the gap between them, the world around her began to shimmer and turn to darkness. It flooded her view heading towards the direction that Karn was walking. Sprinting as if her life hanged on the balance, Meetra was nearly upon him. As she stretched out her hand to take hold of his, Karn's figure vanished, leaving Meetra alone…as she always has been._

* * *

**Author's notes / Q&amp;A**

**First off, wanted to address this since I think it may be misleading to some. Meetra Surik and Angela are the same person. When Meetra was teleported to Alagaesia, she started a new life and developed a whole knew persona: Angela the Herbalist in order to fit in.**

**AdrianVictus \- "Seems pretty weak for a force user."**

**\- Granted Karn is only been using the Force for five years so yes he has limited knowledge on how to use the Force other than when his instincts kick in. **

**Commander Sky \- We've already gone over this in PM but just to reaffirm some things. The Force is strong and can accomplish anything if the user believes they can achieve such a feat. However Karn is just been introduced to it so he's got a lot of stuff to learn about it which makes him appear weak to stronger magic users like Durza. Also, your answers about Meetra will be explained in this chapter and in the next one. Oh and Commander, the 'unknown sith spirit' isn't an actually spirit. It represents something else. I believe we covered that in the PM.**

**Universal-Public-Cockblocker \- Thanks for the review! I agree, it's interesting to read from a different perspective of the Force than just the Jedi's view. Oh and Karn's not a shadeslayer... not yet at least. Whoops! Spoiler alert! What does that mean I wonder? Trust me, no TIE-fighters or Star Destroyers will appear in this story other than in dialogue.**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer \- It's good to see you've stuck with the story so far Dragon! I greatly appreciate it. Like Commander Sky's question about Meetra, your's will be answered in this chapter and in the next one.**


	15. Chapter 13: Brought Back from the Dark

**Evening guys! Hope your weeks have gone well. Mine's been rough with my summer job - painting houses. Lot's of hours spent working but it paid off since I got the weekend off! Give's me time to work on the fanfiction. Speaking of fanfictions, I'm thinking about writing a Dark Souls fanfic. What would you guys think about that? Would you be interested in reading it if I did? Let me know in the reviews. Speaking of reviews, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a review! I'll have the second part to this chapter posted tomorrow or Sunday. Have a great night guys! Stay in touch!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 13 Part A

Meetra was fast asleep on the hard ground when she was awoken by something prodding her cheek. Squinting her eyes open, a furry figure filled her vision. Solembum took his big, furry paw and poked her again trying to wake her. "What do you want Solembum?" she said with a tired and disgruntled tone to her voice.

_The first rays of light have started to appear over the horizon. We have to make ready and be away from here before the soldiers from Gil'ead find our camp. _He continued to bat her several more times. Growing slightly irritated, Meetra tried to push the werecat away. However, to make the wake-up call worse, Solembum leapt on top of her chest. "You blasted cat, fine I'm getting up!"

Shoving Solembum, Meetra wearily sat up right, stretching out her tightened muscles. The rays of sunlight bathed her face, slightly rejuvenating her. A long drawn-out yawn escaped her mouth as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Eye crust had formed around them and it fell down her cheeks in a tear drop line. _Was I crying last night?_ Meetra thought to herself as she rubbed the gunk away. She didn't remember waking up crying – she slept very well actually.

Meetra was about to dismiss the idea when she suddenly remembered her dream. She was chasing after Karn before he had disappeared leaving her in the dark. The feeling of loneliness quickly filled her and she began to worry that Karn had actually disappeared. Turning her head to the base of the large boulder, Meetra was relieved to see that Karn was still there – laying in the bedroll sleeping.

Shifting over to Karn's side, Meetra gazed down at the boy; he appeared to be perfectly sound asleep, oblivious to the world. His breathing was long and unlabored providing her a good sign that he did not seem to be in danger. Several strands of his long hair covered his face, obscuring his closed eyes and covering a scar that stretched across his upper lip to his nose.

_Was that really a dream?_ Meetra thought back to the delusion she had but hours ago. She did not recognized the land or city that she saw but the man she met was clearly Karn. Meetra remembered the look on Karn's face as he stared off towards the ocean, how pained it looked. _What is troubling you Karn? What has caused you to experience such pain?_

Meetra brushed the bangs away providing her a clear view of his entire face. Aside from the scarred skin, Karn's complexion was very appealing to her. And without even thinking and for some unknown reason, Meetra began to caress the side of his face. Her hand rubbed against the stubble that had been growing on his face.

Her loneliness began to subside slowly, knowing that she was in the presence of another Force-user, another person from home. However, some part of her continued to feel lonely. Perhaps it was because Meetra had yet to confess her true identity. The thought of admitting her true self to another person seemed daunting. Only one other being knew her actual identity and that person was currently laying on the ground, grooming their front two paws.

_You'll have to tell him sometime, though, _Meetra thought. She continued to caress Karn's cheek before she pulled herself away, her focus drawing elsewhere. "Solembum," Meetra said going over to her traveling packs. "It's time to go. Are you ready?"

The werecat continued to groom itself as Meetra went about preparing for the journey. _For us werecats, we do not require the necessities that you humans require whilst traveling._

"So that's a 'yes' then?" Untethering the mare, Meetra swung a wool blanket over the horse's back then laid a leather saddle on top.

_Of course that means 'yes'. I am ready to depart once you are ready._ Solembum stretched out his entire being, letting his muscles loosen up before they set out on the road.

Tying off the last bag to the saddle, Meetra led the mare over to Karn and carefully hauled him into the saddle. She situated him so Karn's head rested on the neck of the beast and placed his feet into the stirrups. If fortune smiled upon them and had no confrontation with soldiers, Meetra wouldn't have to strap Karn to the saddle to prevent him from falling off.

Whipping her traveling cloak across her back, Meetra held it in place by clasping her silver brooch. "Ready?"

Solembum did not reply but his advance towards the south told Meetra that he was indeed, ready. Taking hold the reigns, Meetra guided the mare away from their hiding place. It took nearly an hour for them to reach the road that led south to Bullridge and then onto Uru'baen.

By mid-day, Meetra led the mare and Solembum off road and had a light lunch at the base of a large willow tree. Its branches were long and had many leaves stemming off of it providing a large shaded area to rest under. Karn was laid down beside Meetra as she ate slices of bread and jam and some pieces of fruit while Solembum had managed to find a family of mice.

_Well Meetra,_ said Solembum as he chewed the meat off the bones of the mice. _When do you think our new companion will awake to greet the day?_

"Karn should be able to awake anytime. The wounds have been healed and any other damage would have been restored as a result of the Force-user having time to recover." She peered over to Karn's sleeping figure and felt anxious. She was hoping he would wake soon so she could speak with him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, letting him know that she was there. Leaning her back against the trunk of the tree, Meetra closed her eyes and made an effort to meditate. Her mind drew her back to her times with Kreia, aboard the Ebon Hawk when the two would practice meditating with each other.

_The blind, old woman sat on the cold durasteel plating floor directly across from her in the port crew quarters. Her cold, condescending voice echoed off the walls, "_Ignore all distractions and focus on my voice… Now close your eyes."

_Meetra raised an eyebrow, _"Alright."

"Feel this ship around you," _Kreia instructed. Stretching out her consciousness, Meetra let herself take in the whole entirety of the ship. The weight of it, the lives that lived on it, and their thoughts. Kreia's thoughts echoed through her mind. _"The welding of the droid as it goes about its work."

_Meetra's focus was drawn to the small astromech droid that was rolling across the plated floor, welding breaches of the inner hull. The sound of a slight 'ticking' noise was produced every time the droid moved. _"Hey T3 has a stuck motivator!"

"Shhhhh…Now stretch out…" _Kreia's voice rippled through the Force. _"Hear the rumble of hyperspace…the hum of the hyperdrive." _Meetra moved her conscious over through the familiar halls and into the engine room. The hyperdrive was operating during their trip across the galaxy, searching for the missing Jedi Masters. A subtle rumble flowed across the ship. Normally Meetra never noticed it but it felt immense now…_

"Imagine the Room of a Thousand Fountains, each falling silent and still."

_Picturing the Jedi Temple, Meetra developed an exact look-alike of the seven story tall green house. The main entrance to the chamber consisted a short passage behind huge wooden doors, emptying onto a platform from which several stone and dirt paths diverged. The winding paths cut through potted plants and large displays of exotic foliage from across the galaxy. Little bridges crossed streams that flowed from unseen sources. Benches lined the paths, encouraging meditation and reflection. The fountains remained quiet and refused to trickle._

"Now listen deeper, past the breathing of the souls living upon this ship…"

Meetra breathed in deeply, letting the air fill her lungs. "Ignore all distractions," she whispered. Closing her mind off from the world, Meetra blocked out the sound of the birds chirping high above her in the willow tree. The warmth of the sun was cooled. The sound of Solembum eating the mice was deafened. However, there was one thing Meetra could not block out, the tie between her and Karn – the Force bond. Through the Force, Meetra could feel the darkness stir inside him. It was like a savage storm, wreaking havoc to him. A storm filled with…hatred…pain…anger….and…loneliness_._ Meetra was surprised to feel that same emotion again from Karn. It was the same as when during the dream.

Once again, her own loneliness grew in strength. The exposure to the dark taint affected Meetra. _I can't let it affect me. Have to drown it out…_ Pushing past the dark storm, Meetra sensed a small bright spot in the eye of the storm. Focusing on it, Meetra let it swim over her. It comfort her and provided her some clarity from the Darkside. Even in the midst of the serenity and harmony that basked Meetra, her thoughts still turned to Karn.

An idea came to her, perhaps she should impart some of her serenity and peace to Karn to help dull the Darkside. _Focus on my voice._ Her thoughts echoed through the Force and to the small pulsing light…_Karn, please wake up._

Darkness enveloped Karn and kept him caged up. Thick, black chains, from origins unknown, bound Karn's wrists and disappeared into the bleak abyss. He was left bare chested and only his vestments covered him. In this prison of darkness, time seemed to stand still. Hatred clouded his mind, preventing him from stretching out through the Force. He was left alone in the darkness, left alone to sulk in his hatred and rage…left alone forever. "I've always been alone…"

"No you haven't. You've always have had me."

Staring into the black abyss, Karn could see the figure of a person approach him. The figure appeared translucent but Karn could make out his features. Robes of white billowed around him and latched around his waist was a belt with a lightsaber hooked onto it. As Karn stared at the man's face…déjà vu seemed to fall upon him. _I've seen him before somewhere…but where. _The man stood about Karn's height, had white shoulder length hair, and had pale skin. But a scar ran from the side of his nose down to his mouth – similar to Karn's. He was having trouble placing the man's familiar face but nothing seemed to click. What held his gaze to the figure though were the man's two glowing sulfur-colored eyes.

Karn stared in confusion as the being came to stand only feet away from him. Torrents of Darkside energies percolated off him. "Who are you?" Karn said timidly. An ominous smile crept over the ghostly figure.

"Who am I? Who am I?! You must be joking. We were born together. Raised together.

Shaking his head in disagreement Karn replied, "No I'm not joking. I don't know you. I've never seen or met you before."

Karn sensed feelings of hatred and anger perforate from the ghostly being. "You so blind to the truth…We fought together!"

Karn continued to stare into the sulfur glowing eyes. Somewhere, Karn felt that he had seen the man before. The person's voice was familiar. And this beings power… Hatred and anger stemmed off him.

"You!" The pieces finally began to fit together. "You were there when I fought Durza." Karn remembered the figure appearing to him just before Durza was about to strike him down.

"That I am," the figure said. He moved a step closer and examined the chains holding Karn in place.

"What are you?" Karn asked trying to cram his neck around to see the being. "Are you a spirit? A Force ghost?"

Taking a hold of the chain in his hand, an evil sneer replaced the transparent being. "Pathetic." Crackling lightning burst forth from the beings hands and traveled down the chains, electrocuting Karn! With a painful cry, Karn felt his body shake uncontrollably, the chains clanging as he shook.

The electrocution stopped once the figure removed his hand from the chain. Karn's energy felt drained. His skin was burned and his muscles convulsed causing lasting trauma. "No I am not a Force ghost." The figure said. Grappling onto both chains this time, he electrocuted them both. Once again, Karn screamed into the darkness with increased agony.

Karn's breathing was labored as he struggled to gain a breath of air. "Why are doing this!?"

"Why?" The figure said it as if it was a foreign idea. "Why do I cause you pain? Because…" The lightning increased in strength, ripping Karn's nervous system to shreds. Lifting his hands off the chains, the figure circled around Karn and grabbed his chin forcing him to look him dead in the eye. "Because it's fun!" He smiled revealing a set of blackened teeth.

"Creating pain is fun?" Karn spoke it with disbelief. "That's not true!"

"It certainly is!" The figure replied quickly before striking Karn across the face. Blots of white crossed his eyes and felt his blood pulse and sting on the side of his face. "Look at you. You weak, pathetic piece of bantha fodder. I can do whatever I want to do to you." To make his words speak truth, the figure dealt a blow to Karn's stomach, making him loose his breath.

Anger began to swell inside Karn and it grew into a raging current. Pulling on the chains binding him in place, Karn desperately to free and defend himself. A pleased, exhilarated look contorted the figures face. "Finally. I've been waiting for you to express those feelings." He reached out and laced his fingers through Karn's hair, pulling him up to eyelevel. "Get angrier. I want to see your hatred!"

Karn began to panic and he struggled to break the being's hold. "What would happen if mother saw you now? To see you locked away, unable to free her?" Karn froze on the spot, even as the being continued to mockingly smile. "Mother would be so ashamed to see her weak son in such a state."

As if beckoning to his words, a woman appeared from the darkness. She wore a long torn skirt, revealing much of her legs, and was topless aside from a metallic bra covering her breasts. A collar was locked around her neck and shackles wrapped her wrists. Her long flowing brown hair covered a portion of her elongated face, only showing one eye. The sapphire blue orb stared Karn down. Wide eyed, Karn could believe what he was seeing. "M-mother?" Karn whispered. His mother continued to stare at him until her face was filled with pain. "Karn…you'd said you free me."

The Grey Knight was lost for words as he stared at his mother's phantom. "I'm trying mother," he said through gasps of air.

Karn's mother face grew full of doubt and her voice spoke it. "It's been five years…you're never coming for me are you?"

Karn shook his arms trying to break the chains but they stayed intact. "No! That's not true!" Fear began to grip Karn's insides and melded together with his anger. "I will free you! I swear that to you; I _will_ free you!"

His mother shook her head. "No you won't. You're too weak. You're not strong enough…You never were." She turned away from him and walked into the darkness.

"Mother!" Karn cried out after her. "Please don't go!" Seeing his mother leave left Karn feeling empty, hurt, and alone.

Her words rung out through the darkness and stabbed at Karn's heart: _You're not strong enough – you never were. _It was as if being stabbed in the chest by a lightsaber. His arms went limp and Karn felt himself dangling from the chains. His mind and heart went numb, shocked by his mother's words. _…I'm weak?_ The idea angered him. _No that's not possible. I am not weak!_

Kneeling down the figure came close to Karn and whispered, "Oh but you are weak."

"Don't say that!" Karn yelled. His muscles tensed pulling against the chains again. His anger began to turn to rage. "I'm not weak! I have power!"

"Power?" the being confused. "What power do you possibly have?"

"I stood on par against a Sith. I stopped the guards at Teirm!" Karn spoke out. "I was able to fight against the Ra'zac! I _killed _Durza!" Karn's tirade was stopped when the transparent being reached out wrapped his fingers around his throat and covered his mouth. A frown replaced the being's smile and his sulfur eyes glowed brighter with anger.

"You have no power, boy!" he roared out into the abyss. "The power you speak of was not yours – it was mine!" Karn was unable to apply as the pressure around his neck increased.

"The 'power' you used was not yours but was the product of my rage, my fear, my anger, my hate, my pain. You took my strength and claimed it as your own, when in fact it never belonged to you in the first place!"

Karn shook his head vigorously in disapproval. "It was mine!" Karn tried to say while his mouth was covered.

"Fool!" the being said with such vile and hatred. Releasing his hold over Karn, the being reached down and unhooked his lightsaber. A blood-colored blade erupted from the hilt. Howling in rage, the being slashed out across Karn's chest making a long gash.

The pain was excruciating and Karn screamed. The smell of burning flesh filled his senses nearly causing him to vomit. "Give in to your hate!" the being cried. Suddenly, the being dealt a second strike that overlapped his first.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" screamed Karn. The pain was so overwhelming that it nearly caused him to black out. However, the bolt of fresh pain brought Karn back when the being stabbed Karn right in the shoulder.

"Give in to your anger!"

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" The storm that had been brewing inside Karn's body was beginning to become uncontrollable. The need to free himself and kill the being was all that Karn thought of. If he had managed to escape and kill the being, all the pain and suffering would end.

"GIVE IN TO ME!" the being screamed.

A dark power began to course through Karn's body as his anger, hate, and pain began to take control over him. The clanging of chains grew as Karn struggled to free himself. His mind grew numb and Karn felt his senses go deaf to the world. The darkness began to close around him soon becoming his eternal prison.

_I'm sorry mother… I'm sorry Eragon, Saphira, Brom… I can't hold it back any longer…_ In the dark, Karn was trapped and left alone where no one could hear his eternal screams, his cries of agony and despair. His worst fear was soon becoming reality. _I'm alone._

A blinding piercing light exploded to life, extinguishing the surrounding darkness. Karn's arms felt weightless as the chains holding him in place suddenly shattered into thousands of metal shards. Without any supports holding him up, Karn collapsed. His body felt numb and the pain seared his nerves. As the light grew brighter and closer, warmth soothed his body, relaxing him and clearing his mind. The light suddenly formed the silhouette of a woman and approached him.

Karn recoiled away from the being, holding his hand to his eyes to protect from the intensity. However, as the being knelt down and touched his hand, the dark emotions that festered inside him instantly vanished. His hand was pulled away and Karn was left staring at the apparition. He was utterly memorized by the specter and the warmth that swam into him. A pressure began to fall over Karn's mind and he instantly recognized the approach of foreign presence. Just before he put up his mental barriers, Karn second guessed himself. The presence was calm and peaceful; and oddly, Karn thought he had felt it somewhere before. Taking a leap of faith, Karn let the presence fill him. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket and instilled in him a sense of peace. "This feeling…this aura…I've felt it before." Karn thought out loud. "Who are you?"

_Karn, please wake up. _The voice took Karn by surprise. He was wondering how the apparition knew his name. But the voice sounded familiar to him. And it brought him a sense of comfort. The apparition extended out its hand to Karn, waiting for him to accept. Not wanting to remain in his prison of solitude and darkness, Karn took the hand of the apparition and felt himself become truly peaceful.

* * *

**Universal-Public-Cockblocker: Hey thanks for informing about the color of the Sith's eyes. I tried to fix it in this chapter and I hope this meets your satisfaction. And yeah, I wrote the last chapter late one night so there were a lot of spelling mistakes. What I meant was "there is nothing one can't do with the lightside." Sorry about that :p**

**Commander Sky:****Oh yes, there will be plenty of instances where the Force Bond will put Meetra and Karn on the spot lol.**

**Deimos99340:**** Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you stuck with the story. I'm glad you like it! :D**


	16. Chapter 14:The Truth and Deepening Bonds

**Hey everyone. First off, I don't know how many times I can say that I am sorry. This new chapter took far longer to get out than I had originally planned. These past couple weeks have been extremely busy for me. My day job is rough and sometimes leaves me bitter and angry which makes not want to work on my fanfiction. I've spent several weekends out of town going to weddings, spending time with my girlfriend, and helping my family move to a new house. On top of that, I've gotten side-tracked with playing Dark Souls and Fable. And I've recently gotten back into watching Fairy Tail which has not been conducive to working on MF (Magic is Force). So I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late and I hope you guys have not giving up on the story. Please stay tuned for more chapters in the coming future and please review and favorite the story. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 13 Part B

When Karn woke, he could have sworn he was still imprisoned in the dark abyss. However, small dots of light littered the sky and he realized that night had enveloped the land of Alagaesia. Trees encircled the camp swaying in the breeze. A blanket was drawn over his length, protecting his bare chest from the cool night air. Rubbing his hands over his chest, Karn was surprised to find his wounds that Durza inflicted upon him were healed. _Who healed me?_ Several feet away, a small bonfire was a blaze warming a casted iron pot. And sitting by the fire, stirring stick in hand, was Angela and Solembum grooming himself.

Karn gazed at the herbalist, watching her stir the contents of the pot. Her hair was unkempt making her curls seem wavier. Slight bags were formed under her eyes, Karn could only guess from lack of sleep. However, she possessed a look of worry on her face.

"Angela." Karn spoke faintly. His voiced cracked and noticed that his throat was dry.

Turning her gaze away from the brewing stew, Angela was surprised to see Karn awake. Her eyes became wide eyed and the worry that had stricken her face was replaced with relief. "Karn!" Instantly, Karn felt something odd. Emotions of joy and anxiety sprouted in his chest. However, they were not his own.

_What was that?_ He thought to himself just as Angela quickly came over, kneeling down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Tired." He remembered his dry throat whilst his stomach produced a low rumbling. "I guess I'm parched and starving as well."

"Wait a moment." Angela walked over to a set of traveling bags and pulled out a wineskin and checked the stew, stirring it. Solembum, ears perked up, and silently walked over next to Karn.

_You've given us quite the scare, young man. _The werecat stared at him intently with its big red eyes.

"Where am I?" Karn asked looking about the vicinity. "The last thing I remember, I was in Gil'ead, but then you – you and Angela found me."

"We are three days south from Gil'ead." Angela said by the bonfire. She held a wooden bowl in her hand and replaced the stirring stick for a metal ladle. Scooping the stew and pouring it into the bowl, Angela return next to Karn and helped Karn upright, and held the bowl out to him.

"I've been asleep for three days?" Karn asked surprised.

"Yes. Solembum and I have been traveling the road south to Bullridge. She took his hands and helped Karn hold the stew-filled bowl. "Eat Karn. You need to regain your strength."

Raising the bowl to his lips, Karn swallowed the stew which consisted of pieces of meat, cheese, and herbs providing it a delicious taste. The warmth seeped into his body relaxing his muscles and he could feel some strength return to him. However, the feeling of Angela's hands distracted him – they were smooth and soft. Karn felt himself become a little bit warmer, and not just due to the stew.

When he swallowed the last bits of the stew, Karn let Angela take the bowl away and was grateful when she traded the bowl for the wineskin. The cool liquid felt refreshing to his throat and he drank several mouthfuls before returning it. "Thank you." A small smile slipped across Angela's face as she left to refill the bowl with more stew.

_It's good to see that your eyes have returned to their original color. I disliked seeing the sulfur color that had replaced them, _mentioned Solembum.

"Parden?" Karn said confused. The werecat strolled up to him and jumped onto his lap. _When we found you, your once blue eyes were replaced with fiery red and yellow. Now_ _they no longer are. It's curious._

The mention of the Karn's eyes changing put Karn on the edge. Remembering his fight with Durza, Karn felt his rage and hatred get the better of him and he succumbed to it._ The Darkside. I've been losing myself to it!_ Panic began to fill his mind. However, Solembums struck a chord in him. "Wait, you said my eyes are blue once again?"

_Yes. A bright iridescent blue._

The surge of panic was easily dismissed and Karn released a gasp of relief. _I've got to learn better control over my emotions. I can't let something like that ever happen again. _Angela returned with a renewed bowl of stew. Karn accepted it and with much gusto, he began to devour the warm meat stew.

Angela sat herself down right next to Karn and watched him intently. "Karn, what happened in Gil'ead?" she asked. "What's happened to Brom and Eragon?"

Grief filled Karn and he felt himself losing his appetite. The thought of seeing Brom stabbed by the Ra'zac and dying in the cave caused his chest to feel tight. He slowly lowered the bowl down, contemplating where he should start.

"Karn?" Angela said his name again. "What's happened?"

He lowered his gaze away from Angela, hiding his face. "Brom's dead…Eragon's gone."

Angela stared at Karn in disbelief. "Brom's dead?" she repeated with shock. "What do you mean Eragon's gone?"

"It's exactly as I said…Brom's dead. And Eragon's gone. I don't know where he's at now."

Pressure was placed on Karn's hand he saw Angela place hers over his own. He looked up with sorrow filled eyes towards the woman. She stared back at him with concern. "What happened?"

The past events all came swarming back to the forefront of Karn's mind. Each event appeared as a recorded holovid to him. "It all started after we left Tierm," Karn said beginning the tale of their journeys after Teirm. He explained their travels that day, from leaving the city, encountering the hunting bands of Urgals. The arrival at Dras Leona, Karn's experience at the slave market and the unexpected encounter with the Raz'ac. Fleeing the city with the worry of being hunted; then the Raz'ac's ambush later that night. The horror Karn felt when Brom was stabbed by the Raz'ac and then the appearance of their mysterious savior, Murtagh. The days spent trying to ease Brom's pain as he slipped ever closer to death and then eventually burring him. The month long travels along the road until eventually coming to the city of Gil'ead where they were ambushed, once again, by Urgals – who had taken Eragon captive. The next week spent planning escape plans, with Murtagh, and then the last ditch effort to free Eragon. The discovering of an elf in the dungeons and to finally coming up face-to-face with Durza – the Shade.

"When Durza appeared in the banquet hall, the air grew heavy and it was hard to breath. Eragon and Murtagh were prepared to fight the Shade but I _knew_ they were not able to stand against him. So I ultimately decided to face the Shade alone."

"And you let Eragon escape with Murtagh and the elf? How?" Angela asked.

Karn grew hesitant about answering her question. Brom made a great effort to conceal Eragon's secret about being a Dragon Rider. How could he possibly reveal that information.

_They flew on a dragon didn't they?_ Solembum spoke up.

Karn sat still, frozen. The werecat was cleaning itself, acting as if there was nothing wrong. _Eragon's a Dragon Rider isn't he?_

Unable to refuse the claim, Karn nodded his head. "Yes. Eragon's a Dragon Rider. But how did you know?"

_I could tell when we spoke at Angela's shop. He possesses a certain 'impression' that only Dragon Rider's have. _

"Humpf. That sure explains a lot." Angela said as she crossed her arms but remained quite focused on the tale. "I knew he was special."

Continuing on with his tale Karn explained, "Yes. Eragon and the others escaped on Saphira – his dragon. Just before they were about to flee, Durza charged but I managed to stop him with my light-" Karn stopped himself mid-sentence. He came very close to exposing himself to the herbalist and the werecat.

"You're 'light' what?" Angela asked, her voice filled with curiosity?

The close mention of his lightsabers actually caused Karn to feel around his person for his weapon. They weren't on his waist or lying next to him. _Where are my lightsabers?_ Placing the bowl of stew down, Karn threw the blanket off him, growing worried where his weapons may be. Solembum produced a low grumble when he was forced off Karn's lap.

"Where are they?!" Karn said aloud. He searched the ground around him but didn't see any sign of his lightsabers. "What are you looking for?" Angela asked, staring at him confused.

"My lightsabers!" Karn said before he could stop himself. Panic had made him forget his need for secrecy over finding his precious weapons.

"Lightsabers?" Angela repeated his words. "Oh, you mean that metal cylinder?"

"Yes!" Karn said trying to get up to his feet. "Where is it?"

Placing up a finger, illustrating 'one second,' Angela walked over to the traveling bags, and pulled a wrapping of cloth. Unravelling the cloth, Karn could make out the glittering metallic surface of his lightsabers – still coupled together.

Karn met her half way and held out his hand, "Give it to me."

Angela began extending her arm out to return Karn's lightsaber before she suddenly retracted it away. "I will return it to you, but you must answer my questions." She said being facetious.

"I'm not going to deal with your games right now, Angela," growled Karn. Without warning, Karn shot his arm out attempting to reclaim his lightsabers. Faster than he had expected however, Angela moved the lightsaber out of his reach. "Answer my questions, then you'll get it back."

A snarl formed across Karn's face as he glared at the herbalist. "Fine. Ask your questions and let's be done."

Angela motioned her hand to his bedroll, "Go ahead and sit down. It'll be a while." Karn reluctantly gave in to her order and sat himself down on the bedroll. A gurgle noise produced from his stomach and Karn took the bowl of stew. "I'm surprised you're already up and moving. You recover very quickly," she added.

"I've have a strong constitution."

One of her lean eyebrows curved up, "Oh is that so? I believe it's because of something else."

A knot began to form in his stomach at hearing hear words. Making an effort to not show any sign of concern, Karn forced himself to swallow the food, even though the knot tried to not allow him. "And what do you possibly think that is?"

A finger came towards him and poked at his chest, right around his heart. "You have the ability to use magic," said Angela bluntly.

"That's impossible. I don't use magic," refuted Karn.

"Then how was it you were able to stand up against a Shade, and live? Huh?" Angela grew closer to him and a small smirk appeared on her face. "How is it that when you were caught by the guards in Teirm, the soldiers floated into the air and you proclaimed yourself a 'sorcerer'?"

The question took Karn by surprise and caused him to choke on the bits of meat that floated down his throat. "How'd you know about that?!" Karn said through spurts of coughs.

_Oh that would be my fault._ Solembum said as he rubbed his back against Angela's thigh. _After I warned you of the changing of the guards, I stuck around to see how the night would play out. I sat on top of one of the darkened ramparts and watched as I saw you, Eragon, Brom, and Jeod became encircled._ _I was quite surprised to see you raise the guards into the air and admit to the entire courtyard that you were a sorcerer. Quite reckless, but bold. After you escaped, I returned to Angela's shop and told her what had transpired._

"So it is true? You can use magic?" Angela asked as she held his gaze. For several quiet seconds, Karn tried to think of some explanation but nothing came to him. _You could always tell them, _a thought occurred to him. The very idea seemed absurd – there was no possible chance that Angela or Solembum would believe that he was from another world. The seconds rolled passed without anyone speaking, only a silent stare down between Karn and Angela. _Don't you want to have someone else know who you really are?_ _You'd feel less lonely if someone else knew. Besides, Angela did save your life, you at least owe her that._ His inner thoughts made valid points. When Karn told Eragon, Brom, and Saphira his true identity, he felt some measure of peace. Now that he no longer traveled with them, he felt isolated again.

As he gazed at Angela's deep amber eyes though, Karn felt something tug at him – not physically but internally. For some reason, Karn felt himself drawn to her – as if he could depend on her. A slight spark of attachment came too. _Perhaps I should…she did save me anyway._ Taking in a deep breath of air Karn, exhaled letting all the built-up tension in his stomach ease up a bit. "…It's not that simple."

A satisfactory look filled Angela's face as she crossed her arms. "Finally, a decent answer. What do you mean though, when it's not that simple?"

Ruffling the hair on the back on his head, Karn began to contemplate how to explain his identity. "I do not use magic but I do possess a power – a power no one here in Alagaesia has."

A very interested gleam seemed to ignite in Angela's eyes, and suddenly, Karn felt anxiety sweep off of her. For the first time, Karn could sense the woman's emotions. "And what power is that?" she asked.

Karn hesitated, wondering if she would believe the words he was about to speak. However, as he continued to stare at her eyes, the tugging at his chest grew. "I possess a power that only people from my world can use." The look on Angela's face grew rigid. "I'm not from Alagaesia, I come from a different universe where we possess a power called the 'Force'." The nervousness that Karn felt from Angela grew in strength. "In my universe, I'm known as…as a Grey Knight."

* * *

"I possess a power that only people from my world can use." Meetra's face grew rigid as the words she's has waited so long to hear began to leave his lips. "I'm not from Alagaesia, I come from a different universe where we possess a power called the 'Force'." Outwardly, Meetra was calm, her body showing no sign shock. However inwardly, Meetra felt like her body was shaking uncontrollably. Finally, the boy admitted it. _It's true, he's a Force-user!_ Meetra's mind went numb as her mind replayed his words over in her head and she nearly missed his last words.

"In my universe, I'm known as…as a Grey Knight," Karn confessed. The words confused her. From Karn's actions and through her connection to the Force, Meetra could have sworn that the young Force-user was going to call himself a Sith. Surprisingly, he did not. _A Grey Knight? What is that?_

Lowering his head, Meetra could sense Karn's insecurities through their bond. "You probably think I'm a madman, don't you?"

It was hard for her to believe such a thing when she knew that he was speaking the truth – whether Karn could see that. Reaching out Meetra placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture surprised him as he quickly looked up with a confused look on his face. "Of course not. I believe you, Karn," she said and produced a reassuring smile.

"Just like that?" he said bewildered. "You're just going to believe me, just like that?"

"When I first met you," Meetra began. "I could tell you were different. The way you walked, the way you presented yourself. The weapon you carried at your side, I knew for certain that was not of this world."

"Huh. I guess you could see right through me then."

"More or less," Meetra said shrugging her shoulders.

The thoughts and questions that began to develop Meetra's mind put her, latterly in hyperdrive. She was desperate to know what in fact these 'Grey Knights' were – never before had she heard that term used to describe a group of Force sensitives. Another question Meetra was dying to ask was how Karn came to Alagaesia in the first place. _So many questions, but I have all the time in the world though._

Meetra inhaled a breath of air, preparing to ask her series of questions when Karn intercepted with his own question. "Who healed my injuries, Angela? Was it you?"

"Yes. It was me. It took some but I managed to mend the wounds."

"They were quite severe though. To be able to mend them that quickly would require the use of magic…Are you a magic user like Eragon and Brom?"

The mention of 'magic' made Meetra silent. Concern for her own identity began to plague her – Meetra wasn't ready to tell Karn that she was a Jedi. He'd probably wouldn't even believe her. She would be the one acting like a madman – well madwoman actually. And perhaps, she was nervous how Karn would react to her.

_You're going to have to tell him._ Solembum said to her as he began to stretch out on the ground, preparing to fall asleep.

_I can't tell him! He wouldn't believe it – not a single one of it._ She refuted.

_Perhaps. But then again, you'll never know unless you 'dive in'."_

Meetra was contemplating Solembum's words. She was very adamant in her thinking that Karn wouldn't believe her. It would seem too much of a coincidence for him…But perhaps she could bend the truth a little. "Uh well, yes," Meetra began to create the incomplete truth. "I have some experiencing with 'magic.'" Of course Meetra was referencing magic with the Force. "That is how I was able to quickly mend your wounds and preserve your life. You were nearly beyond my scope of healing."

"Thank you, Angela," he bowed his head in gratitude. "I don't know where I would be know if it weren't for your rescue."

"Think nothing of it. Actually –"

_If I can interject. _ The werecat said walking in between the two Force-users, _But I have a question I must ask._

"Was that really necessary?" Meetra said disgruntled at Solembum for butting right during her questioning.

_It is. This question is truly important._ Turning so his big red stared directly at Karn, the hair on Solembum's back began to stand-on-end. _Did you kill the Shade, the one you fought?_

"Durza? Yes, I killed him. I wrapped my hand with lightning and impaled him in the abdomen and electrocuted him."

Without warning Solembum quickly brought one of his big furry paws across cheek, stunning Meetra and especially Karn. "What was that for?" growled Karn.

_You fool! You didn't kill the shade – he's still alive._

Karn's face when slightly pale, "But I saw him – he screamed in pain and turned into a cloud of smoke and disappear."

_No no no!_ Solembum shaking his head, and ruffling his whiskers. _The only way one can destroy a Shade is by stabbing them in the heart. Any other mortal wound will result in the Shade becoming temporarily disembodied, and would reappear elsewhere in spirit form before returning to a body, healed. This process is unpleasant for the Shade and extremely painful, but had no lasting consequences. _

As if waves crashing against the shore, Meetra felt Karn's fear crash upon her. She winced slightly at the touch of emotions, trying her best to shield herself. "So..." hesitated Karn. "Somewhere, Durza is returning back to life?"

_Yes._ Solembum said as he began licking his paws – grooming himself. _However there's more you need to know…Shades are actually strengthened from being disembodied._

The waves of fear grew in strength, crashing against Meetra's mental barriers. She stared at him with concern as Karn's face grew paler. His hands were clenched tight making his knuckles turn white.

"He's getting stronger?" Karn said slowly, the fear was clearly evident in his voice.

_Yes. That is why there have only been so few killed in all of Alagaesia's history. For every mortal wound received and become disembodied, strengthens the Shade's powers. The next time – should you ever face him again – you will be no match for him._

Meetra was about to speak to relieve the tension before Karn's fear broke through her mental barriers. She quickly panicked trying to reestablish them. However before she could - images began to fill her vision.

_Standing in the middle of a shambled banquet hall, a pale man garbed in crimson robes and fiery red hair stood laughing over a bloody and battered Karn. Clutched in the man's hand was an etched sword that pierced the bare skin of the young Grey Knight's shoulder. Blood pooled down the blade and the man's chest, his screams filled the banquet hall. The Shade's maniacal laugh resounded off the floor, and walls joining Karn's screams._

The image faded into the back of her mind and Meetra felt her body tremble slightly. Karn's fear had affected her and resulted in her own gaining control of her. The vision that just appeared concerned her greatly. The Shade seemed exceedingly powerful and mad. But what worried her the most was the turmoil that Karn was put through. She stared at him with a new sense of sympathy. _He was put through so much pain…and yet he's still managed to overcome._ Seeing him frightened, the only thing Meetra wanted to do was to help him overcome his worry.

Before she could even give it some thought, he stretched out her hand and placed it on top of Karn's. He flinched slightly at the touch and Meetra was debating whether she should pull away but she didn't. She kept her hand on his and slightly squeezed. Karn stared at her confused and she could feel a conflict of emotions swirl inside him.

"Do not worry about it Karn," she said producing another smile. "If this Shade does show himself again, I know you can beat him."

"I don't believe I can." Admitted Karn. "I was losing during that entire duel and only managed to survive based on luck. I'm not as strong as you believe me to be."

"Don't think like that," she quickly replied. "From all you've told me of your travels since Teirm, you have displayed great strength and managed to overcome all the obstacles that was laid before you. If you believe that you are weak then focus on becoming stronger. It is as simple as that. Do not let people tell you that you are weak – especially yourself."

"But the gap in power between us-"

"Ahh ahh ahh," Meetra quickly head up a finger swiveling it back and forth. "Stop that this instance. If you give into self-pity then you'll gain nothing. Train yourself and your abilities."

"I don't know how though. I don't know how to control this power I have!"

"I shall train you then." Meetra declared.

Karn recoiled in shock. "You? Train me? You know nothing of the Force though. Or how it works."

Meetra rolled her eyes in impatience. She knew fully well of the Force and how it functioned. But for now she would play along with being ignorant of the supernatural power. "Then teach me how it works. Tell me everything you know about it. Then perhaps I can train you to help hone your skills."

"You're insane, Angela." He said shaking his head.

"I've been called worse."

Karn pulled his hand away from Meetra's and crossed his arms, pondering on the offer. He remained quiet for several minutes, enough time for Solembum to once again jump onto his lap and curl up on him. _Take the offer Karn._ He said stretching out to his mind. _She'll continue this until you accept._

"Fine alright. I'll tell you everything I know of the Force. If by chance you are able to help me control it, I'll be indebted to you." He said accepting Meetra's offer and began to scratch the werecat behind the ears.

"Then we have reached an agreement," Meetra said holding out her hand towards Karn. He reached out and clasped her hand in his and they both shook over their pact. "When would you like to start your training?"

"As soon as possible," Karn quickly replied with urgency. "But first I need to find out where Eragon and Saphira have gone."

"Ah yes," Meetra remembered one of her many questions swimming in her mind. "I've been meaning to ask you of that. So do you have any possible idea where Eragon and his dragon may have gone?"

Solembum began to produce a soft purr as Karn continued to scratch behind the werecat's ears and stroke its fur. "After Brom died Eragon, Saphira, and I decided to venture out and search for the Varden. Brom gave Saphira information on finding a contact of his that could lead us to them. However, his contact was located in Gil'ead and we were unable to meet him because of Eragon's capture. I don't think we'll be able to get back into the city again so I don't know how Eragon and Saphira were planning on making it to the Varden. Aside from that, Saphira has probably flown leagues away from us, it'd be impossible to find them."

"The Varden?" Meetra said surprised. "Now why on earth would you want to go putting yourselves into that lot?"

"It's what Brom wanted," he said flatly.

Biting her lower lip, Meetra produced a "tsh" sound. "That man seemed to always get himself and others in trouble."

"Wait a second," Karn said backtracking. "Are you saying that you _knew_ Brom? Why didn't you say anything when we first met?"

"I knew _of_ him – not personally."

"How'd you get to know him then?" Karn asked curiously.

"I know Brom because he was the founder of the Varden and at one point, I was part of it." She said tossing a lock of brown hair out of her face. "When I joined, I had heard of the great feats that Brom was able to accomplish while he lead the rebels. But during my time, I had never had the privilege of actually meeting the man – until you three strode up to my doorstep."

"So why didn't you reveal yourself to him?" Karn asked, looking curious.

"Would Brom trust me, a person who he had never met before and is claiming to be part of the Varden?" She shook her head to either side. "No it was better that I keep to myself."

"I see. I suppose that does make a valid point. But if you were once part of the Varden, do you know where they are currently located?" Karn's voice grew in volume, becoming anxious.

Standing up gaining an understanding of her surroundings and directions, Meetra extended an arm out, pointing to the southeast. "The Varden are currently taking refuge in the Beor Mountains, with permission of the dwarves. King Hrothgar, leader of the thirteen dwarf clans, has granted the Varden sanctuary for many years, helping supply the war effort against the Empire."

"How long of a trip is it to reach the Beor Mountains, then?"

Counting the fingers on her hands, Meetra recollected the time it took for her to leave the Beor Mountains - traveling through the large expanse network of tunnels- arriving at Surda and reaching the borders of Galbatorix's domain. She held up three fingers.

"Three days?" Karn asked surprised.

"Not days," Meetra corrected him. "Three weeks. The trek to reach the Varden is long and arduous. Bandits and slavers watch the roads in hopes of catching wandering travelers off guard and taking their wares."

"Then what are we waiting for." Karn said rising to his feet. "Let's get going now. We need to find Eragon and get him to the Varden."

"Do you even have an inclination as where the boy might be?" Meetra said walking up to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Like you said, you have no possible idea where they may be."

"You're right, I don't know where he may be," Karn said but he suddenly stood taller, his voice became stern, and a gleam of determination sparkled in his eyes. "But I'm not going to leave him out there by himself. I'll find him, Saphira, Murtagh and the elf maiden, I swear it."

Meetra's eyebrow curled up at hearing Karn speak of the elf maiden once again. "By chance, did you ever managed to procure the elf's name?"

Karn shook his head, "No we did not. She passed out soon after we broke into her cell."

_Why would the King have an elf held captive in Gil'ead?_ Meetra thought to herself. _In fact, how in the blazes did Galbatorix managed to find one?_ The thoughts kept rolling around in her mind as she thought over the subject. As she continued to ponder it however, her thoughts wondered off back to her times in the Varden.

Throughout her time serving the Varden, Meetra served several different roles: healer, warrior, and consular. In her dealings with the leaders, military advisors, dwarves, and elves, one person in particular struck a chord with her. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back, her gait even and graceful like that of nobility. However, she gave off a mixed signs with her leather clothes and worn leather boots making her appear like a fighter – and in fact she was. Meetra had seen this person fight on the battlefield with grace and finesse like that of any other Jedi Battlemaster, her long, slender blade bringing death to her enemies. She served as the Elves' emissary to Varden since Meetra had joined. And surprisingly, it was this person that found her lying upon the ground in the forest, beaten and at death's door.

_Arya, I wonder how life has treated you these past several years._

Meetra pushed the memories into the back of her mind. "I don't think we will have to worry about finding Eragon. In I believe fate has smiled upon the young Dragon Rider."

"Why do you say that?" Karn said never taking his eyes off of hers.

"If Eragon, Saphira are traveling in the company of an elf, they will be sure to find the Varden. Aside from the dwarves, the elves have also made a pact with the Varden in hopes of achieving their century long revenge against Galbatorix. The elves know the location where the Varden are hiding."

"So the elf is taking them to the Beor Mountains, then to the Varden. This is excellent to hear." Karn exclaimed. He walked over to the traveling bags and began to start packing things up before Meetra pulled him away. "We will not break camp yet," she declared.

"Why not?" he demanded.

Walking up to him, Meetra placed a finger over the now-healed wounds that Karn received. "You still need some rest and time to recover your strength; in the morning we will make our way to the Beor Mountains. Is that fair enough?"

"I'm anxious to get on the road. I want to catch up to Eragon and Saphira as soon as possible."

"That's understandable," she said but took Karn by his hand and led him back over to his sleeping matt. "However, in the mean time you will need some more rest." She retrieved his bowl and refilled it with another portion of stew. "Eat and rest Karn. Alright," she implored while moving a hand to his forearm.

He stared at her with the same determined look he had moments ago before he released a long sigh. "You're certainly persistent, Angela."

She smirked at his comment, "I've been called worse." She repeated her earlier comment. This time, Karn produced a slight grin as well.

Through her touch, Meetra could feel the swirling of dark energies inside Karn slowly ebb away. She was pleased to see that the young Force-user was returning to his former self when she had met him at Teirm. But the Darkside still remained, and Meetra was worried if the balance would tip once again. _… I'll save you Karn. I will not let the darkness inside consume you. As it almost did to me long ago._

* * *

**Commander Sky****: You have know grasped my concept about the "Sith Spirit." The confrontations between Karn and this "Sith Spirit" is actually my way of showing the readers the manifestation of the Dark Side inside Karn and his struggle to control it. And this will occur more within the story which will have dramatic affects on Karn and Meetra. And I appreciate your support for my idea of making a Dark Souls fanfic. I've thought it over already and it comes very close to how Sword Art Online would be like. I won't be plagiarizing it but it may have similar themes that tie the two together.****  
**


	17. Chapter 15: Meetra's Philosophic Crisis

**Hey everyone! I'm deeply sorry for the lateness of this new chapter. I've returned back to college and I've not had a lot of time to sit down and work on my chapter. I had it started before I had to return to school but having to move in and readjust to college life really put me off track with the story. Again, I apologize for that. I hope everyone has had a great summer and look forward to the coming fall! Please leave a review and favorite the story guys!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 14

"So what you're telling me is that these 'Jedi' and 'Sith' have been at war with each other for centuries because they both view the other as flawed?" asked Meetra, sitting on top of her mare. Her brown curls bounced as the mare trotted along the dirt covered road. Solembum laid curled up on the end of the saddle, his claws exposed and dug into the leather to help him stay atop.

"In terms of how they each viewed the Force and what the true meaning of it is – that is why they wage war with each other for countless years," corrected Karn as he walked alongside the mare. It was the second day of their travels since Karn had awoken from his comatose state. The first day along the road, Karn had to spend a great length of time explaining to Meetra the world he had originally come from before arriving in Alagaesia. Meetra had no difficulty comprehending the Republic or the galaxy since she was from there also. Just hearing someone mention it and describing it to her made her miss her home quite awfully.

However, her interest was piqued slightly when Karn began talking about the philosophy of the Force and the codes of the Jedi and Sith Orders. The Code of the Jedi and Sith stood as their reasons for being what they are – Jedi and Sith. And the Codes spoke of the meaning of the Force – what it was and what it was meant to be used for. Time had not made Meetra forget the five stanza mantra; even too this day, she would repeat the Code to herself to help center herself.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

"You've explained the Jedi and Sith, but how do you play a role with these groups? The Grey Knights to be specific?" she asked, shifting the reigns adjusting the mare's directions.

Karn scratched his chin, rubbing against the stubble that continued to grow along his jawline and around his mouth. However, hair refused to grow around Karn's facial scar, making it even more noticeable. "Well the Force isn't just strictly used by the Jedi and Sith. There are others – but the Jedi and Sith are most prominent because of the institutions on which they built themselves. The Force is felt by everyone in the galaxy at certain degrees; however only a few are able to use it. The Voss are a good example of such."

"The Voss?" Meetra repeated him. She stared at him quite confused. She had never heard of such sentient beings before.

Karn nodded his head, "Yes. The Voss. The Voss are a group of beings who inhabit a planet, known by the same name and are affluent with the Force. Although, they are not affiliated with the Jedi or Sith. Yet both groups find them quite curious."

"Both groups find them interesting?" Meetra repeated his words once again. She was surprised at his choice of words. His words spoke of the present, as if the Jedi were still at war with the Sith. _How could that be possible though?_ She thought to herself. The last of the Sith were defeated after the Sith Triumvirate fell… Or so she thought.

Kreia's voice echoed through her head from a memory of a time long since past. _You are wrong, the Sith is a belief…And it's empire, the true Sith Empire waits in the dark._ It wasn't until Revan was captured and Meetra made her way to the outer-rim to the planet of Dromund Kaas where her master's old prophecy became true.

A look of realization flashed across Karn's face. "Oh shunfa, I forgot to tell you the history of the Jedi and Sith." He ruffled his hair moving the bangs out of his face. "We'd be spending hours, perhaps even days if I explained the entire history of the Jedi and Sith."

Meetra shook her hand, "Oh you don't have to spend that much time to give me boring details…Why don't you tell me what's going on right now in your world?"

A shadow seemed to cross over Karn's face leaving him looking mournful. His eyes darted back and forth as if seeing things that only his eyes could see. Meetra could feel the strain on Karn's heart as pained emotions circulated inside him. "The galaxy has been put into chaos. A darkness has swept across the stars and has waged war against the Republic. An enemy that we all had thought to be destroyed has emerged from the outer-rim…The Sith has returned."

Meetra's heart sank into dread at hearing his words. _The Sith Empire? Has returned?_ A thought of shock struck her, sending a cold chill down her spine. _Revan…_ Since being brought to Alagaesia, the events that followed in the Emperor's throne room were shadowed in mystery to Meetra. Only her wildest imagination could devise Revan's fate. But only one possible fate made Meetra's heart ache – Revan's death. The sheer thought of such a thing ever happening to her fellow Jedi, commander, and long-term friend seemed too hard to believe.

"So many battles have already been waged which has cost countless of lives. And it has left echoes rippling through the Force… unbalancing it."

"I see," was all she could muster. She stared blankly as the mare continued down the dirt road, Karn keeping up pace. Solembum had finally found a comfortable position that he could stay secure on the saddle and still be able to take a cat-nap. Meetra dwelled on the impossible thought that Revan had died – it was however the only logical explanation why the Sith Empire could emerge out of hiding. _If Revan wasn't strong enough to destroy the Emperor, then what could the rest of the Jedi Order do to stop them?_

The sound of Karn clearing his throat returned Meetra from her brooding thoughts. "This 'imbalance' has caused the Grey Knights to finally step out from the shadows and try to restore it."

"Ah yes," Meetra said remembering her earlier question. "Enlighten me, where do the Grey Knights align themselves? How do they view the Force?"

"Now that is a simple question that I can answer." Karn walked up alongside Meetra's mare and stuck his hand in one of the side pockets of the saddle bags and pulled out a small pouch. The pouch produced a jingling noise as metallic objects rubbed against each other inside the leather bag. Untying the bag, Karn produced a gold coin and held it up for Meetra to see.

"I've actually just thought of this method to explain the Force – I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier when I was explaining it to Brom and Eragon." Meetra stared at the coin with great curiosity but began to gain some idea what Karn had in mind.

With a flick of his wrist, a small scrap of dirt flew up from the ground and into Karn's hand. He smothered one side of the coin darkening it and the markings that were etched into it. "To the Jedi, there is only the Lightside of the Force." He twirled the coin around in his finger showing the clear, brightened side. "It represents all that is good and the Jedi believe that the Force should be used out of compassion, honesty, mercy, self-sacrifice, and as a tool to defend the innocents of the galaxy."

Meetra nodded in understanding, and in agreement. The Force is meant to protect and defend the Republic and the people. One must be able to control their emotions and not give in to the dark temptations of using the Force for self-gain and striking out vengeance.

Twirling the coin around in his fingers once more, Karn stopped the coin so the darkened face showed. "To the Sith, there is only the Darkside of the Force. The Darkside represents all the dark temptations that sentient life possesses – anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression, and passion. These raw emotions cause Force-users to resort to only one method of achieving their goals – violence. In addition, the Sith believe in one thing - survival. The only way to survive is to grow stronger and more powerful which causes one to draw on dark emotions linked to the Darkside."

Again, Meetra agreed with Karn's explanation. His descriptions of the Darkside and Lightside were the same definition preached by the Jedi Masters. "But that doesn't answer my question," she retorted. "You've only explained the Light and Darksides, again. So where do the Grey Knights stand? Do they think the Force is meant for good, or for achieving power?"

Holding his palm up, the gold coin rose several inches into the air in front of Karn. Weaving his index finger in a circle, the coin began to spin quite swiftly. Meetra watched as it spun faster and faster in the air, a slight swooshing sound coming from it. The two sides of the coin began to blur together and only a grey-blur was all Meetra could see.

_Jedi and Sith…_, she thought to herself as she stared at the rotating coin. _Peace and Chaos… Light and Dark. _ Suddenly, the answer came darting into her mind. Her eyes widened at the realization of the Karn's philosophy. Rather that, what the Grey Knights represent.

A smirk appeared on Karn's face, "You figured it out haven't you?"

Reaching out with her hand, Meetra lightly told hold of the floating coin and stared at the two sides. "Light and Dark. Justice and vengeance. Peace and chaos. You, the Grey Knights, use both the Lightside and Darkside of the Force."

"Yes we do, but our philosophy goes much deeper than just using both the Light and the Dark," Karn said just before his stomach began to moan with hunger.

"Why don't we stop and rest for a bit. It's nearly reached mid-day," Meetra stated staring up into the sky. The sun had reach the highest point in its daily cycle, rotating around the world. She was anxious to rest for a bit and enjoy getting something to eat.

Nodding his head, Karn followed Meetra as she directed the mare off the road towards a pile of rocks some distance away. As they approached the rocks, Meetra lightly patted Solembum, waking him up from his cat-nap. _We are stopping to rest and eat Solembum. Time to wake up._

Solembum began to stretch out his legs and arched his back. His claws protruded from his paws as he dug them into the saddle. Yawning, his long white fangs glinted in the sunlight.

_Honestly, I would have preferred if you hadn't waken me. Now I'm all groggy._

_That's because you're always sleeping half the time. Be a little more active._ Solembum jumped down from the saddle and proceeded to walk over to one of the large boulders and laid down on it. _Hey, I thought I said be a little more active. Not the complete opposite. _Solembum twitched his tale against the rough surface, acting as if he hadn't heard her at all. _Hey!_ Meetra yelled out through her thoughts. Solembum continued to ignore her as he began to fall back to sleep.

Meetra gave the werecat an icy glare for ignoring her opinion. Stopping the horse, Meetra was beginning to unlace her feet from the stirrup and about to lower herself from the saddle when a hand came into her view. She was shocked to see Karn standing beside the horse with his hand out stretched to her. "I can get down just fine, thank you."

"I'm just trying to be courteous. That's all." Meetra remained on the saddle contemplating his offer. But her pride was getting the best of her. She was certainly capable of lowering herself from a saddle – she was a Jedi and a general, not some helpless woman. Then again, a part of her did appreciate Karn offering his help to her. Apparently, she must had been pondering some time without providing an answer; Karn gave her a bewildered look and slowly began to pull away.

Reacting on instinct, Meetra quickly reached out and took hold of Karn's hand. He stood there staring up at her, his eyes fixated on her own. Meetra's heart skipped a beat which caught her off guard. As she held his hand, she felt how rough it was from holding on tightly to his lightsabers in countless battles. Yet he grasped her hand gently, letting her put weight on him as she dismounted the saddle. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Karn. The two continued to hold each other's hand for several moments, neither saying a word. Meetra began to feel herself getting flustered and she could feel Karn's emotions fluctuate – telling her that he was feeling the same way. The silence that lasted between the two made her feel slightly awkward and released her hold on Karn's hand. "I-I should start getting food prepared for us," she said flustered.

"Would you mind if I helped out?"

Meetra shook her hand and head, "No that won't be necessary. Go rest for a little bit, you've been walking for most of the morning."

Nodding his head, Karn went and sat on the ground by the same boulder that Solembum decided to take a cat-nap on. Meetra went about unpacking the saddlebags and pulling out the food they had packed inside for their long journey. Taking a spot next to Karn, Meetra brought out slices of bread, cheese, dried slices of meat, a few apples, and placed the wineskin in between her and Karn for them to share. "Eat up."

Taking an apple in hand, Meetra sat quietly while taking a bite of the sweet fruit. There was a lot of information that she had to process since this morning. The whole idea that a person could use both the Light and Dark sides of the force seemed impossible. To even commit oneself to using the darkside…it just seemed degrading. All that was evil in the world was associated with the darkside. _So why would someone dare attempt to use such accursed means?_

Karn took two slices of bread, laying the middle with cheese and meat and took a mouthful before speaking, "There's something that the Jedi and Sith fail to notice during their endless hours of meditating over the Force."

A puzzled looked appeared on Meetra's, unsure of what Karn meant. But again, her pride was offended slightly – she was beginning to think that Karn had viewed the Jedi and Sith as simple-minded beings. "And what is that the two groups failed to notice?"

Karn held out a finger over in Meetra's direction, "Do you still have that coin from earlier?"

"Ah yes I do," she said and reached inside her pocket and produced the sovereign from earlier. She reached over and handed it over to Karn; he kept his palm open and once again the gold coin floated into the air.

"What the Jedi and Sith fail to mediate on is 'balance.'"

"Balance?"Meetra repeated his last word.

Karn nodded his head, "That's right. Both Jedi and Sith do not reflect upon the balance."

To a Jedi, balance was to ensure that light always triumphed over darkness; to ensure that peace always reigned over chaos. To express self-sacrifice over self-triumph. To always provide acts of kindness and never spread hate. _To achieve balance, one has to let go of their earthly desires and do what is needed for the greater good._

Karn spun the sovereign in the air several times before continuing, "For Jedi and Sith, they believe that there are two sides of the Force – Light and Dark." Meetra watched as the polished and darkened sides of the sovereign rotated in the air. "When in actuality, there aren't two different forces. The Lightside and Darkside do not exist. There is only one force, and that is _the_ Force."

Meetra was utterly shocked to hear Karn spew out such utter nonsense. There was no possible way that there was just the Force. She had seen the Lightside of the Force and its darker side. How could Karn say that the Lightside and Darkside do not exist. "That doesn't make sense though," she commented trying to hide her frustration. "You just said that the Jedi used the Lightside of the Force, and the Sith use the Darkside. How can you say that those two do not exist?"

The spinning sovereign suddenly stopped in mid-air and slowly floated down into Karn's hand where he clasped it tight. "In that lies the flaw to the Jedi and Sith, and the true meaning of balance." Taking a hold and uncorking the wineskin, Karn took several mouthfuls of the sweet-smelling liquid before continuing. "Every sentient being in the galaxy is touched by the Force, more so to others – us Force-users. Force-researchers have spent countless millennia's trying to discover what the Force is and how it works. When the Jedi and Sith came into being, Force-users began to accept that there are in fact two different sides of the Force: light and dark."

"That is not the case however. Rather than assuming the origin of the Force, Force researchers should have paid more attention to the effects of being Force-sensitive. When touched by the Force, users see dramatic changes to their being; every single thing is amplified. The Force amplifies a being's physical strength, movement speed, ability to heal quickly, resistance to poisons and increased awareness. Jedi, Sith, and every other Force-user in the galaxy experiences these changes – but what makes the two groups different?"

Meetra was having difficulty wrapping her mind around Karn's explanations and questions. _Where is he taking this ridiculous nonsense?_ She thought to herself. "Is because of their beliefs of the Force?" she replied, a hint of irritation mixed in with her reply.

Karn shook his head. "The answer is right in front of you. I apologize if my explanation of such a complex subject irritates you, Angela; being the fact that you've never been exposed to such a power and how it works. But I need you to understand how it works if you are planning to help me control it."

Placing her head in the palm of her hand, Meetra thought back to Karn's clarification. _The answer is right in front of me? What makes a Jedi and Sith different? It's simple! One is out for power and one is out for peace. We've discussed this already!_ Her mood was beginning to worsen as she struggled to comprehend Karn's meaning and deducing an answer. It was especially hard for her to just give up on the fact that there are two sides of the Force. She was brought up within the Jedi Order and taught that the Force had two sides. And that there has always been two sides of the Force.

_But what if Karn says is true?_ Solembum's voice suddenly rippled through Meetra's mind, surprising her. She peered around Karn to see the werecat still laying on the rock, eyes closed as if sound asleep. _Have you been awake this whole time?_ She asked.

_Since Karn continued his explanation. It's been quite interesting listening._

Meetra glared at the 'sleeping' werecat, _This doesn't make sense. What makes a Jedi and Sith different? I know the answer and that's because one uses the Lightside and the other possesses the Darkside._

Solembum's ears flicked slightly as a fly passed by. _But Karn said there is no Lightside and Darkside. That there is only one Force._

_But that doesn't make sense!_ Meetra yelled out through her mental connection. She was frustrated at the fact that someone was disputing all the years that the Jedi had spent meditating on the Force, trying to understand it. And disputing her faith in the Order, their teachings.

Meetra was left fuming over the audacity of Karn's explanation for some time trying to come up with an answer but all her thoughts returned to the teachings of the Order. The prospect of the Lightside and Darkside of the Force being nonexistent just seemed too hard to believe. As Meetra was left in thought, Karn continued to fill his stomach before they had to set off again for the journey to the Varden.

Barely a quarter of an hour passed before Meetra felt a sense of realization come from Solembum. _I know the answer that Karn is waiting for._

Shocked, Meetra quickly was left without words aside from one question. _What is it then?!_

Finally, Solembum began to move around on the rock, stretching out his muscles and his back. Brandishing his long claws and clawing them against the hard surface of the stone. When he was done, he quickly jumped off the rock and came to sit down on Meetra's lap, his big red eyes staring at her amber eyes. _It's what is in their heart and mind._

_W-what?_ She said confused.

_Take away the belief that there are two sides of the Force and all that is left is _the_ Force. If there is no external power causing the Jedi and Sith to behave the way they do, then what causes one to act out in compassion and one to act out in vengeance? It is the thoughts and feelings that are harbored within a person's heart and mind._

Meetra was left dumbstruck at Solembum's reasoning. _But that doesn't make sense. How could that possible play a role with-_ Meetra suddenly stopped herself in her train of thought. Karn's description of the Force was striking a cord within her mind, _When touched by the Force, users see dramatic changes to their being; every single thing is amplified._ As if finding the missing piece of a puzzle, the image finally became clear to her.

Surprised at finding the answer, Meetra found herself trembling slightly at the sudden revelation of the Force. "It all makes sense now," she said in a hushed toned voice. Karn looked up at her and gave Meetra a questioning look. She stared back at him, now seeing for the first time who Karn really was. "I know the answer."

Karn stared at her intently, "Go on."

It took Meetra several minutes to gather and organize her thoughts, making sure she understood every single aspect of the new found knowledge. "Every single thing is amplified, when touched by the Force. That includes a person's physical qualities…but also what a person feels. Emotions and thoughts increase as well, aren't they?"

Slowly, a wide smile grew across Karn's face. "You've picked that up quite quickly and proficiently. Most apprentices spend a great length of time trying to understand what you just learned. Yes you are correct. The Force amplifies the feelings and thoughts that all sentient beings possess."

"If that's the case," Meetra said continuing on. "Then those individuals who possess ill thoughts and harbor malice within their hearts express the Darkside…or the Force but in a darker representation of it." Her voice quickly increased with excitement and volume. "And those who seek out peace and tranquility will express the Force in a certain light…"

If the grin on Karn's face could grow any larger, it'd might not return to its original shape. "You have achieved a level of understanding that only few within the Grey Knights can achieve after being introduced to the Force. But let us go back to our early discussion: what are the Grey Knights?"

Meetra began formulating her thoughts based upon the newfound knowledge presented to her. _If there are no sides of the Force, and that there is _only_ the Force. Then that means…_ Meetra stared directly into Karn's sapphire eyes, holding his gaze as she delivered her response. "There is only the Force. The Force is balance. And the Grey Knights are the ones that uphold the balance."

Reaching forward, Karn took ahold of Meetra's hand and placed the sovereign on it. ""The Light Side of the Force is the physical manifestation of a person's ability to show honesty, compassion, mercy, and self-sacrifice. The Dark Side of the Force is the physical embodiment of a person's raw emotions like anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression, and passion. The Force amplifies these emotions and the end result is either a Jedi or a Sith. The Jedi spend years mediating trying to quell their emotions, maintaining a calm and serene disposition on life. If they begin to slip and their raw emotions take control they fall to the Dark Side, because the Force amplifies the emotions that are most dominant."

"In the galaxy, there is always light. And where there is light, there is always darkness. Peace and chaos, compassion and hatred. This is the natural order of the world, of the entire galaxy. It is perfectly natural for one to possess good intentions but act out in hate. It is perfectly natural to kill someone if it is meant for the greater good. That is what the Grey Knights represents, the natural order of the world; of the Force. We are the keepers of the balance, light and dark. When one side, either light or dark tips the scale, the Grey Knights are the ones that return the galaxy to normalcy. This is the responsibility and curse that I must uphold as a member of the Order of the Grey Knights."

"So how do I play a role in this?" Meetra asked. She was stunned to hear the words spoken from Karn's mouth but a part of his teaching made sense to her. Part of her could understand where he was speaking from but another part of her wanted to rebuke it.

"To be a Grey Knight is to walk the line between the light and the dark. I must be able to uphold the balance, of the Force inside me, without succumbing to either side. If I should, I lose my place within the Order…and recently, my alignment with the Force has been plunging towards the Darkside. My dark thoughts have been plaguing me and I have no way to control them. I need help, I need guidance to show me how to quell my hatred, my anger, and be able to maintain a calm disposition. That is where you come in Angela."

Meetra crossed her arms, "So you are requesting that I develop some form of training regime to help assist you?"

"That's right," Karn said while nodding his head. "I ask you to help me…No, I'm begging you to help." He leaned forward dipping his head, bowing to her.

Staring down at the boy, Meetra could only wonder where she could even start with Karn's training. A part of her began to wonder whether if she even should teach Karn how to control his emotions. The very thought that the Darkside and Lightside of the Force never existed seemed preposterous; and that the darkness and light are just the Force's way of showing the hearts and minds of all life. However, a part of her wondered if all that Karn said was true. _ I don't believe Karn would have any reason to lie to me about such a thing…Perhaps he does believe in such a philosophy. _

Running a hand through her curly locks of hair, Meetra decided, against some degree of uncertainty, to grant Karn's request. "Very well. I will try within the best of my abilities to help you control your emotions. I don't know how much help I can be though."

Karn returned upright with a grateful look on his face, "Thank you Angela. Any help now will be more than I can ever ask for." He smiled at her and Meetra returned a slight smirk in return. After finishing their lunch, the two packed up the traveling backs, placing them back onto the mare's saddle, and made way South towards Surda, then to the Beor Mountains where they hope to find the Varden.

* * *

**Universal-Public-Cockblocker:** **Unfortunately that's not going to happen - Karn won't kill Meetra. But when he does learn of her true identity, believe Karn will have an 'episode'. **

**Commander**** Sky: Commander, you really need to stop figuring out how my story is going. You literally just figured out where this story is going. Except for Durza taking on a body that's mixed with the Sith's. But Durza will return stronger than before and there will be a colossal fight between him and Karn in Farthen Dur. I also appreciate your opinion about my Dark Souls fanfiction. I'm currently still running the story through my mind and it'll be some time before I finally decide to start it - especially with working on Magic is Force and with school.**

**Greyjedi449t: Thanks for the feedback about the story Grey! It's nice to hear from the readers. Yeah, I wanted to get Karn traveling with Meetra because 1) It helps Karn control his emotions, 2) there's an aspect of the Force that Meetra needs to know, 3) with the two traveling together, it helps accelerate the Force Bond between them and their emotions for one another. Please keep in touch with the story and leave another review! Nice name by the way! :D**


	18. Chapter 16: AUTHOR UPDATE

Magic is Force: Chapter 16 *UPDATE*

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to inform you all that my latest chapter (Chapter 16) will not be posted for a few weeks. Things here at college are finally starting to pile on me. I've got my senior capstone, a 25 page paper, due at the end of the semester and having to prepare for student teaching. But I've been trying to sit down for at least an hour or so every couple days to try and work on the new chapter. I know you guys are all so anxious to read the new one but you are going to have to wait for a little bit. I'm deeply sorry guys!

Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! You guys are awesome! It's great to know that everyone really enjoys this series and it really helps motivate me to keep on going – even through this hectic time at school. Please tell your friends who love fanfiction, Star Wars, Eragon and have them try and read the first chapter. Thanks so much guys! I'll keep you all posted on the progress of the chapter!

**Elvishrangerwolf**: Sorry man that it's taken me longer to respond. I was planning on responding once I got the chapter up but seeing as how it will be a few weeks, I'll respond to you know. I don't want to give a spoiler to how Meetra will tell Karn about being a Jedi, but I will just confirm that she is GOING to tell him sometime soon, perhaps. Still debating on when she will reveal her identity.

**EvilDragonMuspelheim: **I'm glad you like the series! Please let me know if you got any questions about it or have any opinion about the characters, let me know! Please stay tuned for the new chapter in the coming weeks!

**Elemental Dragon** **Slayer: **Hey Elemental! Nice to see that you're still around and reading the fanfic! I'm glad you enjoyed this latest installment and I hope the next will be just as good for you.

**Commander Sky:** Thanks for understanding Commander! But I would like to at least having something out to grab peoples attention and keep them wondering what my story will offer to them. Please stay tuned for the new chapter coming out in a few weeks!


	19. Chapter 16: Training and Attraction

**Hey guys! I'm proud to present Chapter 16 of Magic is Force (MiF)! I put a lot of time, during the times I'm not studying, in order to have it uploaded for you guys to read. I appreciate you guys for being so patient and no amount of words can say that. All I can say is thank you guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's kinda slow paced but this chapter is dedicated to developing Karn and Meetra's relationship with each other. The coming chapters will be more action packed, I ensure you. Please leave a review and favorite the fanfiction, and tell your friends! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 16

As he sat upon the cool, damped grass in the shadow of a willow tree, Karn focused on one thing – his breathing. For the past hour, Karn spent most of the evening practicing his breathing, a method of meditating developed by Angela for his training. The past week and a half of traveling along the road, south to Surda, Angela had Karn practice on solely his breathing.

At first, Karn was confused why Angela only wanted him to simply breathe. Actually, to sit, breathe, and do nothing is what confused him. Surprisingly, Karn was expecting his training to be a little bit more rigorous involving some sort of physical task, rather than sitting and doing nothing.

When Karn asked Angela the purpose of doing nothing, she said that it was the first step of his training and that the key to controlling one's emotions was through breathing. _Breathing? Being able to control ones emotions through breathing? Seems hard to believe that the Dark Side is easily conquerable through breathing._

With some reluctance, Karn complied with Angela's orders. Every night before drifting off to sleep, Angela would have him go off some distance away from camp; away from distractions Karn would sit for a period of time and attempt to sit and breathe. Since that time, the herbalist has yet asked him to do anything else.

As the week went on Karn spent countless hours, at night, sitting still and breathing. With eyes closed and deep inhales of breath, he went about his nightly meditation. Within the first week, Karn could already see a slight change in his disposition. One night when he returned to the camp, Angela was still up, kindling the bonfire, waiting for him and she event noted about it. Solembum was nowhere to be seen; Karn assumed that the werecat had gone out into nearby area in such of food or perhaps merely exploring. "Ah I see you've returned. How did tonight's exercise go? Well I hope," Angela asked.

Sitting down on his sleeping mat, Karn unhooked his lightsabers from his belt, and laid on his back, eyes closed and still continued on with his breathing. "Surprisingly yes. To be honest Angela, I had thought you were daft making me do nothing. But it turns out, I have become calmer. I have not been brooding over ill thoughts, which have been plaguing me as of late."

Prodding the end of the bonfire with a wooden poker, Angela continued to gaze blankly into the far, "That is must wonderful news to hear indeed. Do you understand why I've selected this specific exercise for you?"

Twisting his body over to his side, allowing him to see Angela with ease, he propped his head up with his arm, anchoring it. He stared into the dancing flames as well and reflected back over the past several days of his breathing exercises. Like he stated, Karn had stopped thinking about the events that had past, and the emotions that were associated with them. "Well, I've noticed that when I'm quite into the exercise, my thoughts are trained on maintaining steady breathing – nothing else."

"That's the lesson I wanted you to learn from this. Surprisingly, you picked that up quite quickly. It's commendable. The purpose of this exercise was to let go of your thoughts and emotions and turn your attention to something other than those." The snapping of a piece of wood pierced the night as a log began to fall out of place on the bonfire. Quickly, Angela readjusted the burning log back into position on the burning pile of wood. "Breathing is the first step of letting go of all thoughts, all emotions, and all worldly distractions. In some cases, people experience a sense of clarity or tranquility."

The meaning behind the exercise surprised Karn, moderately. His gaze changed from the burning pile of wood to the young woman sitting alongside the fire, the light of the flames dancing across her body but brightening her face. Karn stared at Angela with a sense of awe that he had always shown to his masters out of admiration of their wisdom. Karn never thought of breathing in that way until she described it to him.

He continued to stare at the herbalist, watching the light illuminate her face, casting an orange, red, and yellow hue to her feature. It made her complexion fair and Karn could see the smoothness of her rosy cheeks. The fire casted shadows around her figure, but Karn could make out her physique – the curvature in her figure from her hips to her bosom. What attracted his attention though were her amber eyes which glowed brighter in the light of the blazing fire. A single emotion went through Karn that caused him to feel unease.

Karn's heart began to quickly beat in pace and he felt himself become excited. His breathing increased and his blood began to pulsate. The mere thought of lust put him on edge and he quickly shook his head trying to dispel the cardinal thought. Returning to lay on his back, Karn closed his eyes and began breathe – attempting to quell the emotions. Taking notice of his change in posture, Angela peered over from her spot by the fire and gazed at Karn. "Are you alright?"

Lifting a hand in the air, Karn waved it up and down in affirmation, "Yes. I'm alright…just felt like practicing my breathing some more…that's all."

Attempting to drown out all distractions, Karn turned all his attention to maintaining his breathing, inhaling and exhaling in deep consecutive intervals. However, the sound of Angela getting up and her footsteps approaching him, interfered with his meditation. He could feel her approach as the footsteps stopped right next to him. Opening his eyes, Karn was surprised to see her kneeling down next to him, her face filled with a curious look. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked.

Nodding his head Karn replied, "Of course. I'm perfectly fine." Angela continued to stare at him with her curious expression. "Very well." Karn was about to shut his eyes before he felt a pressure place on his chest which caused them to fly back open. His sapphire eyes locked in place with Angela's amber irises and Karn began to feel flustered once again. His heart began to quicken but he tried desperately to calm himself or else be known by the herbalist.

In a mere, gentle whisper Angela said, "If there is anything bothering you Karn, please tell me. Do not try to push yourself to much. Understood?"

Mesmerized by Angela's gentle words and her glowing amber eyes, Karn couldn't help but let his heart race. There was no stopping it. His cheeks began to feel warm along with his ears. He was too nervous to say anything and simply nodded. A small smile grew on Angela's face and she removed her hand from his chest and raised herself up to full height. "That's good to hear. Get some rest Karn. We've still got a few more weeks before we reach Surda. And you'll need your rest in order to progress in your training." Angela walked across the camp to her own bedroll, which was already rolled out, and laid herself down. Drawing the long green cloak around herself, Angela turned herself away from the fire, her face out of Karn's sight.

Karn stared at her back for a few moments before collecting himself. His heart was still pumping quickly and his whole body felt on edge. Shaking his head, Karn closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air and held it for a minute before releasing it. His body began to immediately calm down as Karn took in a second breath of air and repeated the process of his meditating. He did this for several minutes before his mind became clear and his attention turned to focus on maintaining his breathing. Soon his body felt relaxed and tired and Karn felt himself drifting off to sleep.

As the next few days carried on, Karn continued his breathing exercises at night but Angela soon had him incorporate his training as they traveled along the road. Soon, Karn was able to maintain a clear sense of awareness and it became nearly second nature to him. The herbalist was amazed at the speed of his accomplishment and hastily moved him along to the next step of his training.

In order for Karn to control his emotions, breathing was required. Drawing all his attention and focus on breathing the Grey Knight was able to drown out outside distractions, internally and externally. The second step of his training required him to be active but maintaining clarity; Angela called this 'moving meditation'.

Upon inquiring about its purpose Angela responded in one of her mocking tones. "Any fool or brainless idiot can barged right into a fight and quickly get distracted, either by their own emotions or stupidity; or by the surrounding environment. The purpose of practicing 'moving meditation' is for you to reduce distractions and to focus on a specific task."

"And what task will you have me perform?" Karn asked one early afternoon as he and Angela were traveling down the road. Changing her method of travel, Angela decided to walk alongside Karn while Solembum – who had returned to their campsite several days earlier – was curled up on the saddle with more room to lounge.

"The task I have in mind is more hands on and requires great focus. Do you believe you are ready to handle the task?" Angela asked while pulling the reigns of the mare, guiding it along.

Excitement grew in Karn's chest at the thought of finally performing a task. He was eager to do something physical and challenging at that. His motivation skyrocketed and he quickly answered Angela's question, "I'm already ecstatic to start this part of the training. I'm ready to start whenever you are."

"That's good to hear," she said giving a quick smirk to him. "I hope you're ready for it. It may be the most challenging task you have yet to ever do."

That following night, the herbalist and Grey Knight went about their nightly practices of setting up camp, preparing and eating dinner, and Karn going about his nightly meditations. Upon Karn's completion of his meditations, he was shocked when he returned to camp to find Angela standing by the bonfire, stripped of all clothing aside from short green leggings and a tan, loose fit tunic, exposing much of her skin. Her hair was hung up into a bun using a clasp revealing her bright amber eyes; as Karn gazed at her he could see a sense of determination on her face.

Seeing Angela in such attire made Karn awkward. Never had he ever been in a presence of a woman who wore such an attire that revealed so much of themselves. His ears began to get red and his cheeks became flushed. "W-what's going on Angela?" he asked nervously.

"Take off your clothes," she said simply.

The words smacked Karn with a force that made him speechless. He stood and stared blankly, wondering if the words he had just heard were actually spoken. "I beg your pardon?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Angela's eyebrows furrowed in, "Take off your clothes Karn." Her voice had a hint of irritation mixed with it.

_By the Force, where is she going with this?!_ he thought to himself.

"It's time you to start the next phase of your training," Angela said as she picked up a stick, laying on the ground. Instantly, Karn felt relieved. The situation just now put him in a state of confusion and panic; he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do. Now knowing that it was for his training he could, to some degree, agree to Angela's command.

Moving off to the side of the camp where his bedroll laid spread out, Karn proceeded to strip himself of his clothes, except for his pants which he decided to leave on – for decency. The cold night made him shiver down his spine. His chest was bare and in the light of the bonfire, Karn could make out the new formed skin that traced where his wounds once were, inflicted onto him by Durza.

While Karn took off his clothes, Angela drew a teen foot circle in the dirt with the stick then tossed it into the fire. "Alright Karn, are you ready?" she asked.

"What is it exactly that you are having me do, Angela?" Karn came over and stood beside her. He crossed his arms as a brisk wind came though the camp.

"In order for you to gain better control over your emotions, you've first got to learn how to close yourself off to the world. That was why I had you practice your breathing. However, that method of meditation doesn't exactly work in a fight." She stretched out a finger and poked him right in the chest, in emphasis. "Every time you lose control of your emotions, you can't expect your enemies to give you some time to center yourself. You have to be able to achieve harmony even in the midst of battle."

"Is that even possible," asked Karn, taken aback by her explanation.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be teaching you this." She said mockingly. Walking into the circle Angela began to stretch out her arms and legs by contorting each of her limbs over the other. With a wave of her hand, Angela beckoned Karn to join her inside the circle. "Stretch."

He did as she said and Karn began to stretch out his arms and legs, going into deep lunges, and rolling his back down to stretch out his back muscles. "You know," he said before having to pause to stretch out his leg, "you never told me what my task entails."

"You're right, I haven't." Karn outstretched his arm, making sure he had all the muscles stretched and loose. Suddenly, Angela reached out and gripped his wrist. Then sweeping her leg behind his opposing leg, Angela threw Karn down to the ground. A slight yell escaped his lips at the sudden take down.

"What was that for?" he growled.

With arms outstretched Angela exclaimed, "This is your task! Every night now, you and I shall engage in a sparring match. Your goal is to defeat me without giving in to your emotions; you must maintain control. In addition, you must be able to keep aware of your surroundings."

"Is that all?" he asked.

Angela nodded her head and held out her hand, offering it to Karn. "That's all."

"Sounds simple enough," he commented. He accepted Angela's offer and she hoisted him back up, with surprising strength. As Karn came up to his full height, Angela never let go of his grip however. Instead, she reached up with her free hand and wrapped behind Karn's neck and flung him back down onto the ground. Before he could even make an attempt of getting off the ground, Angela pounced on top of his chest, pinning him.

Grunting at having his body being abused so easily and by being taken down by a woman, Karn was becoming agitated. Struggling to gain the advantage, Karn attempted to flip Angela over by elevating her off him and rolling over. However, the herbalist gripped his wrist again and pinched a nerve along the bone, making Karn's arm erupt in pain. A hurtful grown escaped Karn's mouth and Angela continued to apply pressure on the point which increased the pain.

"Give up?" Angela asked, keeping pressure on Karn's point.

"Yes, yes. I give up." He patted her side with his free hand. Immediately, the pressure and pain in Karn's arm let up when Angela released her grip. She got off of Karn, and held out a hand to him. He stared at her questioningly. She continued to keep her hand for a few moments. Reluctantly, Karn took her hand and she helped him up off the ground. Remembering what had happen moments earlier, he wasn't expecting to fall for the same trick twice.

This time Karn made his strike - without warning and not wanting to let Angela make a move herself. Reaching low and around Angela's legs, Karn lifted her off the ground and quickly took her to the ground. A surprised gasp escaped from the herbalist as she hit the ground. As Karn attempted to pin her, Angela began to resist by trying to push him off. However, he quickly wrapped his legs around hers and pinned her arms behind her head.

He was pleased that he was able to pin Angela down after the two attempts, however he had failed to realize how close the two were, currently. Her attempts at resistance lowly began to wane away and he felt a sudden emotion spur inside him. It wasn't the anger and frustration he felt earlier – it was different, a sense of apprehension. As Karn gazed down at the woman underneath him, the feeling of bashfulness continued to fester inside him but he was confused - it wasn't his own feelings causing it.

Clearing her throat, Angela's voice was quiet but distinctively clear. "Th-that was quite surprising…Well done…Now can you perhaps let me up?"

"Yes, of course." Karn released Angela's hands and unlaced his legs from hers and brought himself up to full height. Returning the gesture, he held out a hand to Angela to which she accepted it. Fortunately, neither individual made an attempt to topple the other and were left standing, holding each other's hand.

As the two were left standing in the circle, looking at each other, the bashfulness in Karn's chest continued to swirl. Still bewildered by the foreign emotion Karn was about to investigate the source of the feeling before Angela quickly released his hand and backed out of the circle. She retreated to her traveling pack and pulled out a set of traveling clothes. "Why don't we call it quits for the night? You now have an idea what we will be doing for now on and that should give you some time to reflect upon your meditations," she ordered with a hint of some unknown emotion in her voice.

"Sure, that's fine," Karn replied. He too went over to his pile of folded clothes and proceeded to clothe himself while Angela went around behind her picketed mare to change. Karn laid himself down on his bedroll and went back to his early breathing exercises and thought back to earlier. He wasn't all too positive how one could maintain a sense of peace while in the midst of a fight. Karn even noted that were several instances where he had let his temper get the better of him, preventing him from thinking clearly.

_If the Jedi are able to maintain serenity while fighting against the Sith, then it shouldn't be that difficult to learn. Could it?_ He thought to himself.

Angela emerged from behind the mare, fully clothed and walked over to the traveling bag once more to retrieve the wineskin. Uncorking it, she downed several mouthfuls of the alcoholic liquid before recorking it. Karn could sense her presence as she approached him and opened his eyes, facing her. She held out the wineskin to him to which he accepted in kind. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied.

Sitting upright, Karn uncorked the wineskin and took a quick drink before handing it back over to Angela. The herbalist took several more quick mouthfuls before handing it back to Karn. "So tell me Karn, what actually happened to your family?" she asked outright.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taken aback. The subject of his family was sensitive. He never told anyone else about his family aside from Saphira, and Eragon. The last time Angela had asked him about his family, he had to lie to cover up his identity.

"The last time we met in Teirm, you said you had a family - a mother, sold to slavery, and a brother, who joined the army. Was any of that the actual truth?"

Karn stared up into the night sky contemplating whether if he should reveal his personal life to Angela. He had already revealed his identity to her, and she saved his life while fleeing from Gil'ead. And now he has put a lot of trust into her to carry out his training. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Karn had put a great deal of trust into Angela. And upon remembering weeks ago, Karn remembered that the best way for him to longer feel alone was to let people into his life, letting them know who he truly was…_I suppose it couldn't hurt._

"There was truth of what I said, from a certain point of view," he stated.

Passing the wineskin back to Karn, Angela said, "Then by all means, tell me the actual truth."

Taking a sip of the alcoholic liquid, Karn let it moisten his throat before he began to explain. "I had a family. I had a loving mother who spent countless hours working a dead-end job for a scumbag in order to make ends meet. However, I never had a father in my life – he left shortly after Kane was born. I had had a younger brother and at a young age, he possessed an odd ability to make objects float. It wasn't until later that my mother and I realized that Kane, my brother, was force-sensitive. He was taken to the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant for training, that was when he was ten years old and I was twelve. I've not seen Kane since..." Karn took another sip from the wineskin, the liquid finally began to take effect over him. His mind felt cloudy and his cheeks turned to a rose-red. "…He's probably twenty-three years old now."

Passing off the wineskin back, Angela said, "That must have been difficult for you."

Karn nodded his head, "It was hard to adjust. When my mother would go to work, it was just Kane and I that stayed home and managed it. But when Kane left, being home grew lonely without him."

Peering over, Karn noticed that the wineskin seemed to be taking effect on Angela also – her eyes seem to glaze over and her cheeks grew red. "And your mother? She was sold as a slave?"

"Yes," Karn said solemnly. "Six years after my brother left for the Jedi, my mother came home one day with several armed men. She explained that her boss was threatening on evicting us from our home unless she became his personal slave…My mother wanted to ensure I was taken care of. Becoming a slave was her only option."

"What happened?" Angela asked. She turned and stared intently at Karn, waiting for him to continue on with his story. She scooted closer in to him so that only a foot of space was left between them.

Karn grew exceeding flustered as the woman grew closer and tried to make an effort to stay focused, against the effects of the wine. "I attempted to stop her from leaving but her armed guards prevented me from doing so…" The memory of his mother being forcefully pulled away from the home reminded him of how alone he felt.

"…I'm sorry," Angela said.

The apologetic remark surprised Karn. However a part of him felt appreciative that someone would offer such a remark. "It's alright. I tried to free from bondage two years later though."

"Did you succeed?" Angela asked with great interest.

"No," he said bluntly. The reminder of his failure caused a sour taste to fill Karn's mouth and he bit his lower lip in frustration. "When I tried to free her, her boss nearly had me killed. I was beaten and broken and dumped in the slums of Coruscant, left to die…Never before had I felt so alone in my life. However, if it wasn't for a passing stranger that found me, and nursed me back to health, I'd be dead."

The light brush of something touching Karn's hand caught his attention and he looked down to find Angela's hand over his. She squeezed it slightly, "You've endured so much, and you carry much on your shoulders…It must be hard."

Karn sat and became transfixed on Angela. Never before had anyone offer him such kindness, aside from his mother. Not even among his time with the Grey Knights did anyone ever go out of their way to give their condolences to him.

"Sometimes yes," Karn said in a hushed voice. He looked at Angela, capturing her amber gaze and held it for a moment. Suddenly, the bashful-flustered emotion from earlier emerged again inside Karn's chest. He wasn't sure what it was but it strengthened his emotions that he held towards Angela, in an attractive sense. Without thinking, Karn gripped Angela's hand and squeezed it as well – showing his appreciation.

"Thank you Angela," he said.

"Oh? And why do I deserve your thanks?" she asked.

Karn sat there and thought it over for several moments before he stated, "For just being here to listen…I don't really tell anyone of my personal life."

"It is of no consequence," she said. "I appreciated the fact that you were truthful with me."

"I don't want to keep any secrets from you. You've done so much for me, it's the only way I can repay you," he said sincerely.

"Keep your secrets," she said quickly and took a finger and poked at his chest. "That's what makes me so interested in you."

If Karn's cheeks could get any more red, he'd probably appear as if he was a ripe apple, ready to be plucked from a true. Playfully, Karn smirked and gave a short chuckle, "Very well then, as you wish."

* * *

Rising to her feet, Meetra made her way over to her bedroll and slipped underneath a blanket. "Let's get some rest Karn. The night grows late and we must be ready to leave early in the morning."

Karn slipped underneath his own blanket in acknowledgement. "Agreed. Very well then, good night Angela. Sleep well."

"You too Karn," Meetra smiled and rolled onto her side away from his gaze. Meetra was flustered from the large amount of alcohol she drank but she also from her own feelings for Karn. Over the past several days, she grew fonder of the young man and enjoyed her time traveling with him. With every day, she grew to understand the boy more and more which increased her interest with him. And now with their latest discussion, Meetra felt empathy for the Grey Knight. She never understood the hardships of his life and to finally hear it, it made her feel more connected to him.

_For him to lose so much and experience such pain, it is a wonder how he is able to continue on. But he continues on, regardless of all the hardships he's face…He's definitely strong, indeed._

Meetra's heart skipped a beat as she continued to think about him. It was odd for her to feel such emotions for someone so soon. However, part of it must be due to the force-bond that she formed with him. Normally, it was prohibited by all Jedi to hold such feelings of attraction to another or else fear falling to the Darkside. But when Revan and Bastila married, it was proof to her that Jedi could fall in love and not fall to the Darkside.

Regardless though, Meetra was growing more fond of Karn. She was elated when he took her hand in his, if only momentarily. Her only worry though was how to properly tell Karn her true identity. The dilemma has been on her mind since the first day they met. But now with Meetra's attraction to Karn, she was becoming even more worried how he would react to her. It was something she had to resolve quickly or else risk losing his trust. His words from earlier rung out through her mind, _"I don't want to keep any secrets from you." _Karn was being truthful to him, and she felt ashamed that she was doing the exact opposite and keeping secrets from him. _I've got to tell him. He needs to know… He means more to me than he really knows._

* * *

**EDM_:_ ****Here's how I can best answer your question EDM. Angela &amp; Meetra and one and the same person. When Meetra is by herself, she expresses her true identity. In order to live in Alagaesia, Meetra had to develop a persona that would fit in - Angela. And what's going to happen with Meetra is that her time with Karn (as Angela) will begin to break down and Meetra will ask as herself when she's around him. It'll occur when she reveals her identity to him. Hopefully this helps.**


	20. Chapter 17: Common Interests

**Greetings everyone! I'm proud to present to you all, my fabulous readers, a new chapter of Magic is Force. It's been some time since the last chapter was uploaded and I'm sorry so many have had to wait for it. I've actually noticed that the amount of people who have favorite and followed the story has decreased, which has me worried. It disheartens me to see people no longer following the story, due to for whatever. But it makes me begin to wonder if it's due to the long time period of which there is no new upload. I can only assume. But I have a proposal for everyone and your opinion will be most valued. The reason why I wait so long to post new chapters is because I have a tendency to write long chapters - mainly to help move the flow of the story and to help build the characters. Now what I am proposing are two choices. Choice A) I continue to write the chapters the same way they are now. 10-15 page chapters which helps develop the chapter and characters, at the cost of a longer wait period before viewers can read the new chapter. Choice B) I shorten the chapters to at least 5-8 pages long, not as much character development. However the amount of chapters posted will increase. That is my proposal to you guys. Please either IM me or leave a review of your answer.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry from distracting everyone from their main purpose - to read this new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please favorite, follow, and review it! Thanks so much guys!**

**Oh seeing as the holidays are coming up, as a Christmas present I'll be posting more chapters to make up for the lack of time that I haven't.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 17

As the evening light began to be consumed by the night sky, clouds filled the sky obscuring a crescent moon. In a secluded camp, not far from the eastern shore of Lake Tüdosten, Meetra and Karn were squaring off against each other in their makeshift dueling ring – grappling against each other. Over a month has passed since Meetra rescued Karn from Gil'ead and begun his training.

Ever since Meetra took up her role as Karn's teacher, she took it upon herself to ensure that he would be able to maintain full control over his emotions. To control one's emotions required an extensive and difficult process of constant meditation – a feat that all Jedi Padawans must undergo. For many years, a padawan would spend honing their skills, mind, and spirit in order to control their emotions. By the time a padawan showed adequate control, they were already entering into their second decade of their life. For Karn though, this was not the case.

With every training assignment Meetra had Karn commit, she was surprised by his results. The speed at which he learned the concepts and able to control his emotions astonished her. Never before had she met a padawan that could so easily quell their emotions. With each training session though, Meetra could see the growth in Karn. His stance, which appeared to always be flexed and ready to fight, now grew composed. Through their bond, Meetra could sense his certainty, and attentiveness. His ability to let go of his feelings was evident in their sparring.

As the two sparred with each other over the past few weeks, Meetra's goal was to draw out Karn's emotions – making him feel aggravated and irritated. And as they sparred it was Karn's responsibility to quell his emotions and focus on the fight. In order to bring out his emotions, Meetra would at use any little trick, legitimate or dirty, that would end up with her winning the match. After the first week, it was Meetra that ended up winning most of the fights – Karn being unable to focus allowing her win.

However, with each match that they performed, his aptitude of control developed. Over the course of the following weeks, the matches between teacher and student began to change. Slowly, Meetra began to notice that her tricks to thwart of Karn's focus no longer began to work. Her attempts to make Karn lose control over his emotions began to fail. It wasn't until this very moment that Meetra truly saw Karn's growth.

Dressed in her typical green leggings and loose tan tunic, Meetra stood in a low guard position, with her hands open ready to deflect a strike. She gazed at the young man standing before at the opposite end of the sparring circle, studying him. He was standing at full height, his arms laying down at his sides. His eyes were wide open, staring at her intently. For several moments, neither combatant made a move. A soft breeze traveled through the camp winding its way through Meetra's loose clothing, chilling her skin. Off to the side of the circle, a small bonfire illuminated the campsite, sending shadows off into the distance. The sound of crackling wood filled the night as the Jedi and Grey Knight stared each other down. The sudden noise of a piece of wood snapping, in the fire, erupted the quiet night and suddenly Karn made the first move.

Charging across the circle, the young Grey Knight brought his hand forward intending to grab hold of Meetra's arm. As he came into reach, Meetra quickly took her open hand and batted it away, closing the distance. Clenching her fist, she attempted to punch the left side of Karn's abdomen where he was exposed after she countered his first blow. Mimicking her, Karn took his free hand and pushed the fist away just in time.

Following up her attack, Meetra also took her free arm and threw a punch to his right side instead. With great swiftness, Karn deflected the strike by drawing his left arm in and covering his side, softening the blow. In a sudden display of speed, the two combatants quickly exchanged blows and counter-strikes, each intending to overpower the other out of sheer haste. Meetra's fists appeared as a blur as she threw them forward only to have them be blocked or parried by Karn. To which he would return a series of blows that were as quick as her own. To two stood in the same spot upon which they engaged each other, neither having taken a single step to dodge a strike.

Recoiling her arm from a counter strike, Meetra brought her arm back and swung high, aiming to collide her fist to the side of Karn's head. It was time for her to pull out her bag of tricks; tapping into the Force, Meetra imbued her muscles making her arm fly faster through the air. She was certain her attack would throw Karn off guard or cause him to be knocked out, causing him to act on his feelings.

Instead, the unprecedented occurred and Meetra's arm went sailing right through the air. Karn had suddenly dip his head under and around her jab, escaping from harm. What happened next took Meetra by surprise – her entire world was flipped around as she felt her body suddenly fell backwards onto the ground. The air in her lungs were forced out upon impact, small white dots filled her vision when her head collided with the dirt, and a pressure was placed on top of her chest. It took her several seconds to process the situation. Only when her vision had cleared and she had gasped for air did she truly understand what had transpired.

Gazing up she was staring into two bright iridescent sapphire eyes that held her in place. Karn had a knee placed on her chest and his fist was brought back ready to strike, but held it in place. "Y-you..how did you-?" Meetra asked through intakes of breath.

"That last strike of yours threw your foot out of balance," Karn pointed out to her. "I took the opportunity to sweep your leg out from underneath you where you were off-centered. Then I proceeded to throw you to the ground."

Amazed, Meetra held his gaze but with a new sense of awe. She was surprised that he was able to detect her lack of stability while they were trading such intense blows. Only a person with a cleared and focused mind could pinpoint an opponent's weakness in such a short span of time. The realization suddenly occurred to her. _He's excelled in controlling his emotions…And with such little time and difficulty…_

Meetra was utterly surprised. Karn had achieved a level of discipline that only she had seen demonstrated after years of training. _This boy is something else entirely._ She thought to herself with wonder.

"Do you surrender this match to me?" Karn asked. His knee was still placed on top of her chest, holding her in place while his arm was stretched back, ready to strike again if need too.

Aware of the Grey Knight's accomplishment, Meetra felt no qualm of rewarding him. Taking a hand, she lightly brought it up and patted Karn's thigh, signaling him that she was submitting defeat. He released his knee, allowing her to sit up and Karn sat down next to her. "I believe that's the first time I've won a match straight off." He exclaimed as a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Meetra nodded, "Indeed. You did an excellent job, Karn. You left me quite surprised. Tell me, did you feel different at all during the fight?" she asked curiously. She wanted him to explain how he felt about his actions and his emotions during the match.

"I did, to be honest." Karn stated. "I felt…," he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts before continuing but a blank expression replaced his smirk and his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Yes? What did you feel, Karn?" Meetra repeated. She stared at the young man as he blankly stared out into the distance but he appeared to be not staring at anything in particular.

It was several seconds later before Karn replied, "I felt…nothing." He shrugged his shoulders at the thought. "I was fully engrossed on the fight. I felt nothing – no anxiety, not anger or fear. I felt nothing."

A strong feeling of accomplishment rushed throughout Meetra's being after hearing those words. Her teachings provided Karn with a means to control his emotions, allowing him to control the Darkside. Her worries over the past month were finally being dispelled; no longer would she have to worry about Karn falling to corruption. "Those are good words to hear," she said proudly.

"What does this mean for me then?" Karn questioned.

"What this means," Meetra said as she placed a hand on Karn's shoulder, "is that you've reached my expectations far sooner than I ever could hope for. You're training has been short but you have produced much results. For now, there is not much else for me to teach you."

"Are you meaning to say that I've completed my training?" he asked with great surprise. Karn's eyes were wide-eyed and his voice grew with excitement.

"For now," was all she said but she smiled and patted Karn on the back. Stretching out her legs, Meetra walked herself off the ground to full height and dusted off her leggings and tunic of any dirt that clung onto her. "Let us call it a night. Tomorrow we make the last stretch of our journey. If we move swiftly, we'll reach the border of Surda by late afternoon tomorrow. From there it's just a straight shot to the Varden."

With ease and renewed excitement, Karn quickly got to his feet. "Do you think we'll see Eragon at the Varden?"

"One can only hope," Meetra said as she moved over to her traveling bags and pulled out a long green skirt and an equally dark emerald green blouse. She retreated behind her picketed mare that was stationed at the edge of the camp, giving her some privacy to change. Dawning her long green skirt and green blouse, Meetra couldn't help be produce a gleaming smile; she was proud that her teachings proved to be a valuable asset to the young force-user. No longer would she have the constant worry that Karn would turn to the Darkside, the methods she used were techniques that she spent years developing. Years as a Jedi learning how to control her own feelings; years as a general learning how to show no emotions on the battlefield; years as an exile learning how to let go of past resentments. And now, she saw the fruit of her labor mirrored in Karn, she couldn't help but smile.

Emerging from behind the picketed mare, Meetra glanced over the campsite and saw Karn laying on his bedroll, eyes shut and taking large intakes of air. He hadn't changed into his normal traveling clothes and remained in his sparring ones – bare chested and only a pair of trousers. _Is he still practicing his breathing?_ Meetra thought to herself.

She walked over on light feet over to Karn's side and knelt down, observing him. He made no indication of her approach by opening his eyes or making a remark. He continued to lay quietly upon his bed mat. "Karn?" Meetra spoke out. He didn't reply.

_He must already be asleep._ It occurred to her. For the past month, Karn had worked diligently during his training. Practically every day of their travel, he had spent most of his time focused on training. It wouldn't be a surprise if Karn felt exhausted after all his efforts. Then the prospect of Karn's prior travels and fights with Eragon and Brom struck a chord. _He's been through so much…_

As she gazed down at the bare chested man, the glow of the bonfire showed much of his features. His long angled jaw line which defined his face; the conditioned muscles that traced the length of his arms and chest; and the pale lines of new skin that scarred over old wounds.

Meetra examined the series of scars that traced Karn's chest – she had glimpsed at the scars on multiple occurs but never had the chance to examine them closely. One stretched from the bridge of Karn's nose down to the top of his mouth, a second ran down the entire length of his left pectoral down to his hip. The scars she was unsure about, she had never asked Karn how he had received them. But the last two scars that marked his body, she knew. On Karn's left shoulder was a scar that was two inches long and an inch wide, the result of him being impaled by Durza's sword. And the last scar ran across his chest, intersecting the previous one. Meetra could only guess that the other scar was a mark left by Durza also.

A sense of pity welled up inside Meetra as she continued to stare at the scars that plagued Karn's body. Scars were marks of struggle and strife that occurred within an individual's life, and Meetra could see the struggles that transpired for the young man. Reaching out, she placed her hand on Karn's chest and traced the scars with her index finger. _What happened to you Karn?_

As Meetra continued to trace the new patches of skin across Karn's chest, an odd sensation suddenly pulled at her mind. Alarmed, she quickly threw up barriers in preparation of an unknown mental assault on her mind but the pressure bypassed it. It pulled on her conscious and drew her mind across hers towards Karn's.

Meetra's vision of her surroundings grow dark and disappear as her conscious melded with Karn's. The thoughts and memories of his mind meshed with her own and Meetra was flown deeper into his subconscious. The pressure that pulled her away from her mind led her though the shifting thoughts and memories of Karn's life.

In an instant, Meetra's vision was filled with the sight of a battle-torn banquet hall – tables, chairs, plates, swords and shields littered the floor. A mighty sapphire colored dragon stood in the middle of the room with three people on its back – two male humans and an elf maiden. Meetra instantly recognized the brown haired boy that was Eragon, however she did not recognize the other dark haired man next to him but she could only assume that this was Murtagh, which Karn spoke of. She found it impossible to see the face of the elf maiden for her long ebony hair hid her face out of sight. And not but several feet away from the dragon stood two individuals, locked in a duel.

Karn had a grip on Durza's wrist, stopping his sword. _"FLY YOU FOOLS!"_ Karn screamed. The dragon held her position with great reluctance. _"Saphira, you and Eragon have to reach the Varden. You have to keep Eragon safe! Remember what Brom told us…GO!"_

Several seconds passed and the dragon unfurled her wings and leapt out of the banquet hall and onto the fortress's roof. _"Saphira, what are you doing?!"_ cried Eragon. _"We aren't leaving!"_ With great strokes of her wings, the dragon was airborne. In the distance, Meetra could hear the distant voice of Eragon screaming, _"KARN!"_ Saphira climbed into air and out a whole in the ceiling and made towards the east soaring into the night.

Meetra gazed at the two combatants and the two suddenly broke apart and with a quick swing of his sword, Durza dealt a strike across Karn's chest. A pained yell escaped his lips and he recoiled away. His robes suddenly burst into fire and dancing flames danced across his tunic. Quickly ripping the robes off, blood trickled down Karn's chest and coated his lower legwraps.

Across the distance, Meetra could suddenly feel Karn's emotions…_fear…_ _loneliness. _His body was shaking, not out of exertion but out of fear. She could sense his thoughts: _"I'm afraid. He's stronger than any person I've ever faced. I don't want to face him, alone… I don't want to die here, alone."_

The image suddenly rippled in front of her eyes, like that of ripple across the surface of water and was replaced with another scene. The scene was still in the same banquet hall but Meetra's attention was drawn to the center of the room where her heart sank inside her chest. Standing above his defeated opponent, Durza pushed his sword deeper into Karn's shoulder – falling onto his knees out of pain. The Grey Knight was bloodied and beaten and Meetra could feel the same pain he felt. A stringing sensation seeped into her right shoulder and grew in strength. She placed a hand on it and pressed against it to numb the pain, but a thought seeped into her mind, _"I can't defeat him… He's too strong… I couldn't do it, everything I've ever done has been a failure… I hate it."_

The physical and emotion pain that was Karn's transmitted into Meetra and she could not stand to see it continue any longer. Running across the broken banquet hall, Meetra was preparing herself for battle when the image suddenly rippled again. The pressure that brought her here led her to another memory.

No longer was Meetra standing in a wrecked banquet hall, but stood in a large, stone circular arena. The night sky filled across the sky and torches and light towers illuminated the field. Gazing around the arena, Meetra noticed that the arena had observation stands that encroached the field. And not too far from where she stood in the stands, a large group of people stood or sat, witnessing a duel in the center of the arena.

The sound of clashing lightsabers caught Meetra's ears and it drew her focus to the field where two fighters stood apart from each other. Standing proud with a silver colored lightsaber in hand was an elderly, bearded man clad in grey armor - a series of buttons laced the center of his chest meant to control and regulate the armor. Over ten feet away stood the second participant, however his figure was not as proud and dignified as the first. The robes he wore were tattered and torn, a section of his leggwraps were gone and part of his upper-section was gone revealing his bare chest. His body was shaking out of exertion, his legs barely able to keep him standing. Clutching in his hands was a battle-worn yellow-bladed lightsaber, the blade pulsated irregularly – most likely from being damaged. Blood ran down from a cut across the combatant's nose and it ran down his face and dripped onto the dirt ground.

As Meetra gazed at the Force-user, she noticed features that another person she knew shared. Their long angled jaw line, short dark-brown hair, and bright sapphire eyes. Her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped Meetra's lips as she stared down at a younger version of Karn.

"_Through passion, I gain strength!"_ Karn's opponent cried out. He charged across the field, his lightsaber a blur as he swung it towards him. Bringing his lightsaber up, the young Grey Knight managed to block the oncoming blade but the force behind the attack caused him to stagger.

"_Through strength, I gain power!"_ Stretching out his arm, the elderly fighter generated a ball of energy and threw it at Karn which launched him into the air, backwards. He flew the entire length of the field before he came crashing against the stone wall that circled the field.

"Karn!" Meetra cried out in concern. She gazed out at the young boy as he struggle to get back onto his feet. She turned to the onlookers in the stand and they paid no attention to her. Meetra had to remind herself that this was a memory she was witnessing and not reality. The onlookers would not notice her, and Karn was not actually being harmed.

Giving him no time to recover, the elder fighter reached out his arm and pulled it back towards him. Across the field, Karn rose into the air and was flung back towards his opponent. As the two met, the fighter jumped into the air and kicked Karn in the stomach which again send him recoiling backwards and skidding across the ground – his lightsaber flying out of his hand.

Screaming in pain, Karn was left lying on the ground, his body curling in on itself and his arms wrapped around his abdomen trying to comfort it. The force bond between him and Meetra allowed her to feel all the pain that he received. It was difficult for her stand by and watch this happen – to see Karn hurt.

Slowly the fighter walked across the field, letting his lightsaber being dragged across the ground, scorching the earth. As he stood before the younger version of Karn, the man looked at him with disgust. _"Get up."_ He said angrily.

Meetra could feel the fear swirling inside Karn. The young boy shook his head towards the man. He didn't wish to continue the duel, he wanted it to stop – for him to no longer receive abuse from his instructor. He wanted his training to stop. All he wanted was for the one thing that was taken away from his life…The thought sent shivers down Meetra's spine as she sensed Karn's thoughts. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to watch the memory unfold before her. She wanted it to disappear, to never see how much more hardship the young Grey Knight was put through. But the memory continued.

"_Get up!"_ the man said, this time he said with great force. He outstretched his hand raised it, Karn's body mimicked it. He was lifted up and placed standing. His legs still shook uncontrollably. He gazed at his instructor in fear of him and what he would do next.

"_Through power…I gain victory." _The man said ominously. Surprising Karn and Meetra, the instructor slashed his lightsaber down vertically across Karn's torso and down his side. A cry of agony engulfed the entire arena as Karn fell to the ground once again. Pain enveloped Meetra's senses as if she too was slashed at across her torso and side. She gasped in shock as her arms wrapped around herself, reacting to the sudden agony. Karn's screaming continued to be the only source of noise in the entire arena.

"_One cannot understand the Force unless they experience pain and agony!" _The instructor said to Karn as he turned his body so his voice could be heard to the onlookers in the stands. _"If you do not learn how to harness your passions and turn it into strength, you will become weak." _He tuned his lightsaber and pointed it to Karn in emphasis. _"Weakness will prevent you from reaching your full potential. Restricting what you can do with the Force. Understand from this apprentice's folly."_

From across the stands, the group of onlookers all nodded in agreement and then began to take their leave. The elder instructor deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. He gazed down at Karn who was still writhing in agony, _"You're weak, boy. You do not possess the potential to become one of our members of the Order."_ He turned away and headed for an opening in the side of the arena that appeared to be an exit.

Meetra couldn't stand still any longer, she wouldn't let Karn lay out on the ground in agony with no one to help me. Overcoming the pain that she was experiencing from the bond, Meetra was preparing to jump over the side of the stands before a voice echoed across the field.

"_I'm not weak!"_

The instructor who had nearly reached the exit turned around to find Karn struggling to get back up. Meetra was shocked as well and stood still.

"_You _are_ weak boy,"_ the instructor shouted back. He was beginning to turn about when Karn screamed at the top of his lungs. _"I'M NOT WEAK!"_

Meetra stared at the young Force-user as he finally came to his full height. His body shook and his arm covered his wound but he stood firm. His face displayed an angered but determined look.

In a blink of an eye, the instructor had traversed the field and appeared directly in front of Karn, a billow of dirt following him. The tall Grey Knight gazed down at the young boy and unbelted his lightsaber, igniting it. The silver blade hummed as the instructor brought up high above his head.

Meetra didn't want to believe that this man would surely strike Karn down for a second time. However, her thought was proven wrong when the instructor brought his lightsaber down on Karn. As the lightsaber came crashing down, Karn managed to throw himself out of the way. Reaching his hand out, a glint of metal flew through the air and fell into his hand. Igniting his lightsaber, Karn rushed towards his instructor with what energy he could muster. Their blades both locked, a high pitch hum and crackling of energy resounding.

The instructor threw Karn off but he did not stagger. Using the momentum, Karn dashed to the side flanking the elder Grey Knight. The blades of energy made contact several times as the two squared off with each other.

Slowly, the pain began to diminish from Meetra's body and was instead replaced with new found energy. Feelings of determination and anger filled her mind which strengthened her. Feelings that were resonating from Karn. Meetra could sense it; he was converting his emotions into strength, and slowly she could see the duel turn slightly. The instructor was having a more difficult time throwing Karn off balance. He was meeting his better's strikes blow by blow.

As the blades locked together, the instructor grabbed hold of Karn with his free arm and threw him to the grown. As he attempted to regain his foothold, the instructor brought his lightsaber down, holding it several inches from Karn's chest. He stared at his instructor with the same determined face, meeting his gaze. The instructor held his lightsaber above Karn for several seconds before he recovered and deactivated it.

"…_Perhaps you aren't weak after all."_

As she gazed over the arena, watching Karn fight against all odds, Meetra finally understood the depth of Karn's struggle. Since his brother's departure to the Jedi Academy, Karn had always been alone. When his mother was taken, loneliness nearly consumed him. When that happened, he set out to find a way to restore his family in order to no longer be alone. In order to do so, he needed to achieve power. And the Grey Knights were the means to achieve it.

Even amongst the Grey Knights, they treated him as an outcast, a weakling unfit to become part of their order. Again, Karn was met with loneliness. As such, he struggled to show that he was not weak, to gain their approval that he was meant to be a part of the Grey Knights.

Upon entering Alagaesia, Karn was met with loneliness once again. It wasn't until he met Eragon, Brom and Saphira that his worry of being alone began to subside. Ever since arriving in this world, Karn began to slowly become adjusted opening up to people, letting them know about his past. His first steps for overcoming lonesomeness. And as time passed, Karn refused to let anyone feel the same loneliness as he had. It brought him joy to see families become reunited, friends returned, and companions brought back together. That was why he went to great lengths to free Eragon from his captivity from Durza. It was for that reason they took the elf maiden along with them during the escape. And it was for that reason that Karn stayed behind to face Durza alone, to allow his friends to be free and not be separated from the others.

_Karn doesn't want to feel alone and he doesn't want others to feel the same. It is for that reason that he puts himself into such situations that cost him great pain or sacrifice. I finally think I understand him now. Truly understand him._ Meetra thought to herself. The scene before her rippled again and this time, Meetra felt herself being pushed away from the thoughts and memories and back towards her own mind.

When she had returned, she found herself lying beside Karn. Forcing herself up, she was unsure of how long she had been out. Her thoughts however were still revolving around what had just transpired and the memories that she had just seen of Karn.

This experience brought her a new found insight into the companion she traveled with. And for that, it made her appreciate him more. For not only did she learn more about this person that she initially cared for, but it revealed to her the connection that the two shared.

"We both do not wish to be alone," Meetra whispered, with a smirk. The force bond deepened the connection that she held towards the Grey Knight, even if he didn't notice it. She looked down at the older version of Karn who still laid sleeping on his bedroll, and placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently.

"I promise, you'll learn the truth soon," she whispered again. She paused waiting to see if Karn would wake before continuing. "You've been honest with me about your life, your struggles. I will be sure to do so in kind."

She brushed the side of his cheek with her thumb for a moment before pulling away and retreating to her own bedroll. As she sat herself down onto her mat, the sound of bushes rustling at the edge of the camp startled Meetra and she had nearly gotten herself up in case of an intruder when the outline of Solembum, in his werecat form, emerged from the edge of the campsite.

The werecat had quietly traversed the length of the campsite before coming up alongside Meetra's lap, brushing it. His back arched as he passed her by and continued his way over to her sleeping mat where he proceeded to curl up on himself. She followed suit, rising from her knelt position by Karn.

She stretched out her mind towards the werecat's, brushing past his mental barriers, once he had lifted them. _Had an eventful night have we?_ The werecat asked.

Meetra sat down next to the balled-up werecat and sprawled over the sleeping mat, exhausting spreading across her body. _More so than I expected._ She placed a hand on the top of Solembum's head and brushed it along the length of his body, petting him. _Karn has learned quickly over the past month. He's reached my expectations, surprisingly._

In the back of Solembum's throat, the werecat began to purr as Meetra's hand brushed him several times. _That's good news to hear. I've noticed recently that his attitude and poise have changed slightly. He's become more relaxed and focused._

_That's the proof of Karn's training._ Meetra added. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax in preparation for falling asleep. The two remained silent for some time, the sound of the crackling wood filling the night. Meetra was nearly half asleep before she felt the Solembum's mind prod her awake.

_Yes?_ She said, slightly disgruntled. Meetra was exhausted and had wished to fall asleep. The next day would be a long one if they had hoped to reach Surda before the day's end.

_When are you going to tell the boy? _Solembum questioned her. _You can't hide the truth from him forever. Sooner or later, Karn will begin to notice – your powers, this 'force bond.' If you don't tell him soon, the boy may resent you for it._

Meetra was unsurprised by the werecat's sudden query. The subject made her apprehensive but she knew that the time was coming close that she would have to reveal the truth to Karn. Like she had mentioned earlier, the Grey Knight was willing to reveal his life and struggle to her. It was only natural that Meetra do the same.

_Soon. _That was her only reply. But she conveyed it with all the sincerity she could muster, hoping Solembum could believe her.

For a moment, the werecat continued to prod her mind before he gave up. _Very well. I hope that the boy accepts your answer without any grudge or judgment. _

The werecat withdrew his touch from Meetra's conscious, leaving her to herself. He made no further attempt to talk to her the rest of the night, and soon fell fast asleep. His body rose and fell with deep intakes of breath. Meetra continued to stroke the werecat's fur for several minutes, reflecting on his last words. _As do I_, she thought to herself. _As do I._

* * *

**Anon - I appreciate your opinion on whether Revan should be included in this arc of Karn's story. I mainly reference, sorely as a reference to help tie in Star Wars history with the character's past. That's strictly it... It won't be later until the second arc that Revan becomes more prominent... ;) spoiler lol**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer - Hey Elemental! Glad to hear from you again. Oh believe me, there will be more awkward situations between Karn and Meetra further along in the chapter lol. In regards to your question about Karn and company meeting up with Eragon - it will happen within the next two chapters. My first big goal is close to being reached so I'm going to move the flow of the story along to get there. I'm actually going to start working on the first part of the new chapter, after I have posted this. Hopefully this answers your questions!**


	21. Chapter 18: Truth

**Good morning everyone! It is currently 4:00 a.m. on Monday of my Finals Week at school and I present to you guys the latest chapter to MiF! I've spent a lot of time this week and this previous night getting the chapter done and out of the way so I wouldn't have to worry about it while I study for finals and finish my senior capstone. I got back reader's feedback and many preferred to keep the chapters longer. Well by golly I will do just that then. However, this chapter was only 8 pages long, so a little shorter than normal but it's packed with with Karn x Angela moments. So hopefully you like it. Please leave a review, favorite and follow the story! Have a great week guys!**

P.S. Started already on Chapter 19 and hope to have it out during the week of Christmas or that following week!

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 18

As the sun began its final decent towards the horizon, Karn was sprinting alongside Angela as she charged forward on her mare. Solembum, in human form, sat in front of the herbalist and leaned back into her preventing him from falling off. The company had been riding hard since the early morning; if the group didn't experience any obstacles or complications they should make it to the Surdan border by dusk that day. Since their departure, the group had made good time. Following the coast of Lake Tüdosten on its eastern shore, Angela stated that they would be reaching the city of Petrøvya. From there, the group would traverse directly south and arrive at the capital of Surda: Aberon.

The group spent little time resting along this last trip of their journey. They stopped only when necessary – mainly to give the mare a rest and let it graze to regain some energy. The travelers didn't stop for lunch and supper and ate while they traveled providing them some additional time of travel.

For most of the day Karn had kept to himself, most of his attention focused on maintaining the Force providing him a refreshing source of energy for his body. However, during his time running alongside Angela his mind wandered back to last night. After he had fallen asleep, memories of the past replayed through his mind the entire night. Some memories he wish he could forget. The fight between him and the shade at Gil'ead where he nearly died at the hands of Durza. The mere thought of that night brought back the feelings of insecurity and fear that Karn felt. The same feelings he felt that night were also the same when he experienced them while training at the arena as a padawan. It was there he had to take the first step to conquering his fear. It was there that he had to turn all his insecurities and fear into a force strong enough to stand up against his instructor, and face him in open combat. The thought of his scars along his body were testimony of his struggle. It served as a reminder to him that without fear one cannot hope to grow stronger without understanding one's weaknesses.

But something had troubled him that morning as he reflected upon the dreams he had witnessed again of his life. He felt...something. A presence. At least he thought so. As he replayed the scenes of his life, he felt that someone was watching him. But the mere thought seemed quite preposterous. It was probably his own imagination thinking such things. Nevertheless, Karn had thought upon the idea for a duration of the day but came up with no plausible answers, and soon he dismissed the matter.

"Karn, look!" Angela's voice shouted. She pointed in the direction of the lake shore.

Looking up towards the horizon, the sun was making its final decent. Part of it had already delved beyond the horizon as dusk began to set. The light of the sky shown in a variety red and yellow shades. The water of the late reflected the sky, mirroring its beauty. The water was calm with no waves, it was utterly tranquil. Looking past that, Karn could make out across the great distance of water, the small outline of objects floating across it. It took some time for Karn's eyes to adjust to the fading of late but he could soon make out the features of the objects. An elongated wooden hull, large wooden beams rising into the sky with sails catching the wind. The objects each varied in size and shape, some appeared to be weather and others fairly new.

"Those must be the fishing boats of Petrøvya," Angela exclaimed as they continued to ride along the coast. "It won't be long now before we've entered Surda."

As a silent reply, Karn put on a burst of new speed pouring the Force into his body. His speed increased and he drove forward past Angela and her mare. "Karn, slow down!" Angela shouted from behind, pushing her mare to its limits.

He was too excited to wait any longer. Over a month had passed without being in Eragon's company and he was concerned for him and Saphira. Now the hardest part of the journey was finally over. The trek across the plains of the Empire was no small feat and now that they were close to finding the Varden, Karn couldn't delay. He dashed across the fields that surrounded Lake Tüdosten as if his life depended on it. Soon the faint outline of a small city grew upon the horizon. The city of Petrøvya was now in his sights.

Coming up to a large boulder that sat at the edge of the shore, Karn jumped on top of it to observe the scenery. Petrøvya sat at the southern end of the lake and hundreds of fishing vessels littered the waters. He could soon hear the small distinct sounds of fishermen shouting orders to the crews. The lights of the city stood as a beacon to those out on the lake to guide their way back home. _We made it._ He thought to himself.

Relief swept over him as Karn sat down on the boulder staring out across the lake towards the city. Weeks of travel and training finally began to weigh on him and Karn felt for the first time in a long while - exhausted. He peered back towards his companions and noticed that he had put quite some distance between them out of his excitement. He waited several minutes before Angela came trotting up alongside the boulder, the mare began to foam at the mouth and its body trembled due to the exertion. Angela dismounted the mare and Solembum followed suit. The werecat's skin began to shimmer like water and fur grew at an accelerated length. He fell onto all fours as the young boy turned into his normal feline form. Solembum jumped onto the boulder and sat right next to Karn peering off towards the city, his slit eyes focused.

Angela walked the mare down the shore towards the water's edge. The smell of the lake water quickly enticed the beast of burden; it's ears immediately perked up and it hastily trotted into the first two feet of water where it dipped its snout into the water to drink. "I think we'll walk the rest of the way," Angela commented as she stood along the shore, watching the mare. "We'll give the mare some time to rest as we make our way to the city."

"I am glad that we have finally made it. The hardest part seems to be past us now." Karn commented. He stroked the fur of the werecat and soon he could here Solembum's purr resonate within his chest.

"Indeed. For once, we'll be able to sleep with a roof above our heads and we shall eat a warm meal. Oh without a doubt, without the fear of the Empire chasing after us, I definitely believe that the worst is far behind us now." She walked towards the water as the waves began creep along the sandy shore. Taking off her leather boots and placing them off to the side, Angela allowed the waves to roll past her feet. She wiggled her toes letting her feet sink into the wet sand. "I've not felt sand underneath my feet for some time. It's rather relaxing," commented Angela.

Stretching his arms back behind his head, Karn observed her as she continued to dig her feet deeper into the soggy sand, the water rising past her ankles, wetting the hem of her green traveling skirt. "You lived in Teirm, I'm surprised you didn't visit the ocean more often," he replied back. He changed from petting the werecat to scratching behind his ears which increased the volume of purring.

"Every once in a while, when my time would allow it, I would walk along the shores of the sea and bask in the scenery presented to me. It was a wonderful place to release pent up anxieties." Kneeling down towards the surface of water, she cupped her hands together, forming a makeshift bowl in her hands and allowed it to fill to the brim. When it was nearly full, she quickly shot her arms up into the sky, the water being flung into the air. The water refracted the last rays of dying sunlight and disappeared as the water droplets hit the surface of water.

Turning her hips so she faced Karn, Angela waved to him to join her. Curious, Karn patted Solembum on his head before walking onto the sandy shore, coming to stand some feet away from Angela without having to get into the water. "Come join me," she said with a smile on her face. "The water is not to cold and it's quite refreshing. It'll help you relax."

Releasing a slight smile and shaking his head, Karn said, "I'm quite content where I am now. But I'm pleased to see that you are enjoying yourself."

A mischievous look appeared on Angela's face and she quickly replied, "Oh no. You've spent quite enough time being serious." She pulled her feet free from the sinking sand and retreated from the water's edge towards Karn's side. She grabbed hold of his hand and attempted to forcefully pull him into the waves' path.

"Angela, stop this!" With great effort, Karn tried to pull from her grasp but she held tight onto him. The two struggled to gain the upper hand as Angela tried to force him into the lake and he into staying put on the shore. After several goes, Angela eventually stopped. She released his hand and Karn staggered backwards. "You're so stubborn," she said disappointedly.

She placed her hands on her hips and the young Grey Knight stared back at her with a playful look of his own. "You're one to talk," he replied. "Sometimes you're quite difficult to work with, you know?"

"Is that so?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

Folding his arms as if he were acting serious, he looked at her with another playful grin, "Quite so."

"You have quite the mouth on you, don't you?" she said walking back into the water, letting the waves brush past her feet. "I'm surprised you would say such a thing to charming woman, such as myself." She flipped her curly chestnut hair out of the way to aggravate him.

"Are woman charming, yes," commented Karn. He gazed at Angela and thought of a way to irritate her, teasingly. "You, however, I'm not so sure."

The stout woman suddenly recoiled back at his words and a fierce look grew in her eyes. Karn suddenly sensed how surprise she was at his remark and he knew he hit a spot. Clenching her hands into fists, Angela dipped her head down away from Karn's view, her hands began to shake.

Karn observed her with a raised eyebrow. _She didn't honestly take that as true statement, did she?_

Angela's shoulders grew rigid and soon, he could see her whole body begin to tremble. Flabbergasted, Karn quickly realized that he may have crossed a line. He never wanted to intentionally hurt Angela's feelings and was mortified that he may actually have.

Walking up to the edge of the water Karn spoke sincerely, "Angela, I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only jesting about your stubbornness." The herbalist continued to tremble, her fists clenched and her head still dipped out of sight. Knowing not sure what else to do, Karn continued to apologize and made an effort to coax her into feeling better. "You're a wonderful person Angela. You've done so much for me since our first encounter and I take back what I said. You're not a stubborn woman."

"You're just saying that," Angela whispered, her face still hidden, and her body trembling as well."

Karn was searching what words to say next but the sudden thought occurred to him. Angela _had_ done a great deal for him since their first encounter in Teirm. She offered him assistance in the port city, she had rescued him from Gil'ead and mended his wounds. And she took it upon herself to train him for weeks where he believed he would fail.

However, she stayed with him through it all and her company was welcoming. Karn appreciated all her efforts and for that he was grateful. Not only was he grateful for her efforts, he was appreciative of her presence. He grew to enjoy the herbalist's company. Their time spent traveling along the road, engaging each other in conversation, and being a source of support. Karn valued Angela on a professional level but even more than that, he saw her on a personal scale. He valued her presence and her advice; whenever he saw her, Karn was happy to see her. He saw her as a friend and also…

He gazed down at the slender woman, her clothes outlined the curves of her body and the dying light casted a red-hue to her person which added to her natural beauty. The sudden smell of lilacs drifted into his nostrils and he realized the aroma was originating from Angela. The smell of her perfume was new to Karn, and it was intoxicating; it clouded his mind, slightly. His cheeks began to blush as he began to think of Angela in such a way. He wasn't accustomed to seeing women in such manner, for it was new for him.

Unsure of what to do or say next, Karn quickly thought on the spot and hoped this next apology would be enough. He bent over towards Angela, bowing before her. "I'm sorry Angela. Never once have I seen you as a stubborn woman. I see you as a close friend, and I would never hurt someone close to me. You've gone to great efforts for my sake, and for that I'm grateful. You're a unique woman, Angela…" he hesitated, reflecting upon the words he was about to say which only made his face grow a darker shade of red. "…And I find you to be quite charming."

Minutes passed by and Karn remained in his bent position, hoping it would coax Angela into forgiving him. From his stance, he could see that her trembling had stopped but he wasn't sure if she had an angered or saddened look on her face. It wasn't long before he felt a force push him backwards onto the ground where he landed flat on his back. "Now that serves you right," replied Angela.

Peering up towards her, Karn was surprised to see that Angela was in fact smiling. She crossed her arms over each other and tilted her hips off to the side. "I wasn't at all taken aback by your words Karn. I quickly understood the game that you were playing and merely played the part. I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

He throughout a finger at her and Karn felt his blood begin to rush into his head out of frustration. "I thought you were actually upset!"

She waved her hand in the air at his response, "No, no boy. You're surely mistaken. I merely jest. Had I truly been upset at your words, I would not be standing here silent like a normal maiden. If anything, my tongue would be lashing out at you with words so vulgar that you would be shocked to ever hear such a thing."

Karn sat there on the beach utterly agitated. He had truly believed he had hurt the woman's feelings and spent all that effort devising an apology only to find out that all of Angela's actions were a shame. "Thank you though," replied Angela softly.

Confused, Karn gazed up at the woman, her posture changed and she no longer had her arms crossed. Instead, her hands were interlinked in front of her and she had a humbled expression on her face. "For what?"

"You truly thought my feelings were hurt and wanted to mend the issue. I appreciate that you went to that much effort to apologize. It showed me that you actually care."

Pushing off against the ground, Karn brushed the sand off his robes, "Of course I thought I did – on both accounts," he said coming to stand at the water's edge. However, this time he walked out into the water up alongside Angela. "I cared that I may have hurt you and I wanted to make amends."

Angela looked as if she was truly surprised by his words. "You care that much about me?"

"You're a friend," Karn continued. He could feel his cheeks getting warm and he was grateful of the position of the sun. The last bits of sunlight casted the same red-hue on him which helped mask her blushed face. "…And I care about you. Like I said Angela, you've gone through quite an ordeal for my sake. My life is indebted to you."

The herbalist stood still and silent for a long moment. Her eyes were wide-eyed and her lips parted and closed as if trying to find words to speak. For some time, she stayed like this before she ultimately dipped her head down, away from his sight. "…Thank you, Karn," she whispered. "So rare have people offered me kind words like you just have. It is…delightful to hear."

A small smile grew on Karn's face as he looked down upon his companion. Sometimes he had trouble understanding the actions and motives of the cynical woman. But this time, Karn was pleased to see that she appreciated his words. Reaching up, her placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze of endearment before making his way on shore.

A slight tugging at the hem of his cloak caught Karn's attention. He turned around to find Angela's hand gripped at the end of it. She still remained positioned from her spot, seconds ago. Her face obscured by her locks of chestnut hair. She made no reply. "What's the matter, Angela?" he asked concerned.

For a solid minute, the herbalist made no effort to converse with him. Karn wasn't sure what was going on but he could sense a great deal of conflict resonate from Angela. The emotions that swirled inside her were that of insecurity and apprehension.

"Angela…?"

In a hushed voice so soft Karn was barely able to hear it, Angela said, "I've not been quite truthful to you…"

"What do you mean?" Confused, Karn positioned himself so he faced Angela directly, yet she remained still.

"I've been lying to you, Karn," she paused for a moment. Her body began to tremble and Karn noticed that this time, the tremors were not fake. "I've been feeding you a false truth…a lie that I should never have kept over your eyes."

The sense of confusion battered Karn's mind, unsure of what to make of the herbalist's claim. "What do you mean you've been lying to me? I don't understand."

Angela grew silent again as she formulated her next words. Her voice was soft but it possessed an edge to it. "…Have you not felt it yet?"

Karn raised an eyebrow, "Felt what, exactly?"

"I'm sure you've must have sensed it by now, at least," she replied with a bit of condescending tone in her voice.

Unable to understand the game which Angela was trying to play, Karn was beginning to grow slightly annoyed. "I don't understand what you're talking about Angela. What was I supposed to sense?"

Suddenly, Angela's head shot up and a fierce look appeared in her amber-eyes, piercing his own. Her body stood tall and firm but the tremors continued along her length. "The Force bond."

"W-what?" confused Karn said. The word 'force bonds' was a term that he had only heard once before while training at the Grey Knight Temple. It was a term used to describe a bond between force-sensitives where the individuals could sense each other's feelings and thoughts. A bond formed only when individuals developed attachments to each other, through the Force.

"You can sense my feelings can't you?" asked Angela. She approached him and came up only feet away from him, holding his gaze. "You can sense my feelings and thoughts through the Force."

"How do you know what a Force bond is?" Karn asked. It occurred to him that he never mentioned before what Force bonds were to Angela. Not once in his explanation of the Force did he ever mention it.

"Can't you sense me, Karn?" Angela asked sincerely. "Open yourself up to the Force."

The words spoken through Angela's mouth sound exactly similar to those of his masters. She spoke as if she knew what the Force was. He had difficulty believing his own assumptions. Nevertheless, Karn closed his eyes and opened up his mind, connecting to the Force. His conscious stretched out into the surrounding area and Karn focused on one particular piece of it – the woman standing before him.

Stretching out his mind, Karn pressed in on Angela. He was soon met by a mental barrier, strong as steel. But before he could make any attempt to push against it, the barriers shattered, the thoughts and feelings of the herbalist came rushing forth like a torrent of waves. Karn had difficult shifting through the emotions presented to him and the thoughts melding through his own. He felt the same emotions earlier, only this time more intensified: fear and insecurity. Diving through the wave of emotions, Karn connected them with Angela's thoughts circulating through his mind.

_Fear of being accepted…afraid of being rejected…insecure of being alone…_

As he continued to tie the thoughts and feelings together to form a mental picture, Karn felt a pressure tug at his mind. A familiar presence drew him deeper into Angela's being, a presence that he had known for many years now. As he reached the core of Angela's soul, Karn was bathed in pure light. The presence grew stronger and powerful and he struggled to comprehend what he was looking at. This presence, this power that was emanating from inside the herbalist, the Grey Knight knew he felt it before. He had felt it the time when he was imprisoned in his own darkness…he had felt it after his fight in Gil'ead…at Teirm… he felt it the first time he stepped into the Force nexus on Zonama Seko. It took several seconds before the connection was made.

_Impossible!_

Quickly withdrawing from Angela's mind, Karn struggled to process the information he had just learned. The emotions and feelings that made up Angela, and the power the resided within her. He cupped his head in his hands and back away from the woman, falling onto the ground of the shore. "No, this is impossible. It can't be possible," he whispered, unbelieving what he just learned.

Angela quickly walked up to Karn and knelt down on the ground beside him, her face full of guilt. "I'm sorry Karn. But it's the truth."

Shaking his head, the Grey Knight still couldn't believe her words. "No this isn't possible. How, Angela?" He asked her. "How do you possess the Force?!"

"…My name is not Angela…"

Karn stared at the woman, quietly but a grave look appeared on his face. "What?"

The tremors continued along Angela's body making her shake uncontrollably. "My name is not Angela…My name…" she paused. Karn gazed at the woman and noticed glistening tear drops fall from her eyes. "…My name is Meetra Surik… I come from the same world as you, Karn…I'm a Jedi... And I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Elvishrangerwolf: I was really debating on when to have Meetra reveal her true identity. I was wanting to hold off later until the battle of Farthen Dur *cough cugh SPOILER cough cough* but when I was working on this chapter, it just seemed to be like a good time for it to happen. So hopefully you like Meetra's big reveal and let's hope Karn accepts her.**

**Nikon: Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as well!**


	22. Chapter 19: The Jedi and Grey Knight

**Happy New Years Everyone! Here is my late Christmas present to you all - the latest chapter of Magic is Force! I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier, I've been addicted to Destiny lately and spent a great deal of time playing it over the holidays. But now I'm back at work on the fanfiction and to inform you all, the next chapter is currently in the works. Literally, I've been working on it before uploading this new chapter. Actually, I was planning on having Chapter 19 (this one) be one giant chapter, like 20-26 pages worth but I decided to divide the chapter into two. So the next chapter will come out tonight or sometime tomorrow and I'll hopefully have a third out before the weekend is done. Next week I go back to school and begin student teaching so my time posting chapters will decrease again.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter and it meets all your expectations. Please leave a review, like and favorite the fanfiction! Happy New Years!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 19

"You're a…Jedi?" Karn said slowly after a moment of letting Meetra's words sink in. She nodded her head and the tears continued to fall from her eyes. Karn couldn't believe what had just transpired. Angela, the herbalist, who he met from Teirm, saved him from death, and helped train him was in fact a Force-user. He struggled to believe such a thing could be possible. A multitude of questions raced through his mind, begging for answers. _Is she truly a Jedi? Where did she come from? Where's her lightsaber? How did she come to Alagaesia in the beginning?_

However, as he processed the vast expanse of queries, one seemed to prick his mind – drawing attention to it. As he reflected upon it, the sudden thought sprouted feelings of anger and mistrust. A fierce expression grew on his face which caused Meetra to recoil back slightly. "Why?" Karn said with an edge to his voice. "Why did you keep this from me?"

The tremors that traversed Meetra's body continued, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sat opposite of Karn, her arms coming to wrap around herself, as if a means to console her. "I was afraid," she whispered.

"Afraid of what?" quickly replied Karn. "Afraid that I would not want to acquaint myself with a Jedi?"

She shook her head quickly, refuting his accusation. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept me…Ever since I met you at Teirm, I've been worried that you would not believe my claim."

A sudden realization quickly struck a chord within him, "Wait. You knew since Teirm? That I was a Force-user?"

Meetra nodded, "Yes."

The anger from earlier began to quickly grow, "And you still didn't tell me!?" His voice rose, the anger hinted in it.

The tremors quickly doubled and Meetra's body was shaking out of fear, "I'm sorry, Karn. I've been trying to tell you the truth for some time now. But I have always been too weak to admit it."

The anger continued to bubble inside Karn's chest. But in actuality, what was he angered about – was it the fact that the companion that he had traveled for over a month now had kept secrets from him? Or was it due to his inability to notice the faint traces of the Force that perforated from the woman? It all began to make sense to him though, the times that she acted strange. _From the moment Angela – no – Meetra first saw me, she knew I was a force-user. How could I be so blind to notice the Force inside her?_ After recollecting the past several months that revolved around her, Karn could see the faint traces of the true "Angela" emerge. From the first experience in Teirm, when Meetra used the Force to peer into the future, stunned to see his lightsaber; the faint traces of the Force used to make him fall unconscious after she rescued him from Gil'ead; the power of the Force used to heal his wounds and preserve his sanity from the darkness… _I need answers._

As he gazed at the trembling woman, Karn could not help but feel some frustration and disbelief. But from her, he could sense her insecurity, fear, and loneliness. However, he could also sense the sincerity in her words and through her emotions. Karn wasn't sure what to do about her, after learning the shocking truth, could he truly allow himself to forgive her from holding such important information from him.

A pressure pressed against Karn's side which took him by surprise as Solembum came up behind him. The werecat silently walked over to the trembling woman and did something that surprised the Grey Knight – he stood on his back legs so his front paws landed on Meetra's chest, supporting him. Then he quickly began to lick the lines where the tears had fallen from her eyes. Unable to hold herself back, Meetra quickly unfurled her arms and quickly grasped the werecat into a giant hug, holding him in place.

The two were silent for several moments, Karn only assuming that the two were sharing in silent conversation through their minds. Minutes passed before Solembum's mind pressed against his own and Karn allowed him access. _Boy, the night grows late. Let us not waste time out here in the cold dread of night. I know you have questions you'd like answered from Meetra but wait until we've reached town. There we can take up lodging for the night and we can keep secret such sensitive information compared to out here – where the wind can carry our voices to unfriendly ears._

Unfortunately, Solembum was right. The information that would be discussed between Meetra and himself could not be allowed to be heard by anyone. Aside from those who already knew of Karn and Meetra's true identity. The urge to retrieve answers from the Jedi would have to wait, which left a poor taste in the Grey Knight's mouth. "Fine. We'll do it your way, Solembum. Know this though, the both of you, once we've settled for the night I will want answers."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Meetra gave a slight nod, "And you shall get them…I'm sorry, Karn." She apologized once again.

She gazed at him with red, puffy eyes but Karn could see the honesty within them. His anger still fumed inside him and he could not allow himself to fully look her in the eye. Disgruntled, he brushed the sand off his robes as he stood up and prepared to make way. Meetra followed suit, grabbing the mare that still continued to refresh itself in the lake.

The final leg of the trip to Petrøvya would take about another half hour before they could enter the fishing town. During that time, Karn and Meetra made no effort to discuss the shocking truth. Karn walked along the road, attempting to straighten out his thoughts over the experience and formulating new questions which he hoped have answered. Solembum sat in the saddle though this time, Meetra allowing herself the chance to walk giving the exhausted mare more time to recover. The two walked alongside each other, both Force-users barely making eye contact.

As the sun finally had decent over the horizon and the stars finally shown brightly across the night sky, the group arrived into the small fishing city. Walking down the main road through town, the houses aligned themselves spaciously between small alleys. All roads in the city lead towards two bustling areas: the docks and market square. The dock where most of the city's populace conducted themselves and the market which consisted of several fishing stalls, jewelers, and small general wears businessmen.

The streets were mostly deserted aside from the occasional street beggar, degenerate, and drunk walking aimlessly home. As the group traversed deeper into town, they took up residency within the Silver Fish Tavern on the south side of the wharf – just off the main road into town. Meetra picked the mare outside near the water trough and followed Karn inside who was already discussing on rooms with the tavern owner.

"One room for the night. And bring up a tray of food and ale, enough for two people," ordered Karn.

The tavern owner, big in size and belly with a long white flowing beard peered over to the young man. "Is the room just for you?"

Meetra just appeared off to the side of Karn, to which he pointed to her. "For the both of us."

"Very good, sir," he said with a wink in his eye. He took one of his meaty fingers and pointed in the direction of a flight of stairs leading to the second floor of the tavern. "Third door on the left. Make yourself comfortable. I'll have some food brought for you and the lady as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," Karn said. He was about to leave before he turned to the tavern owner one last time. Reaching out to the Force, Karn took a hold of the man's mind, influencing it. "Once you've done what I've asked, ensure that no one disturbs us for the night. Understand?"

A blank stare glazed over the old man's bearded face, "Yes. No one shall disturb you."

Nodding in approval, Karn lead the way to the stairs, ascending them with Meetra following behind. Solembum was the last behind, being quiet and unnoticeable as he followed the force-users to the second floor. Counting off the doors, Karn headed for the third door on the left and lifted the latch, revealing a small room with a single bed, a water basin, and sitting chair facing an open window.

Meetra had dropped the traveling bags next to the bed and exhaustingly sat on it. The mattress and wooden frame creaked as she sat and moaned with protest as Solembum jumped onto the Jedi's lap. With a sudden swipe of his hand, the door swung shut and Karn locked it – ensure no one could barge in on them.

"Start explaining, Angela," Karn said harshly to Meetra. He walked over to the lone chair by the window and dragged it across the floor, situating it so it sat in front of the woman and werecat. "Or is that even your actual name?"

The woman wrapped her arms around the werecat as if using it as a means to protect herself from the inquisition. Her eyes were full of guilt as she stared directly into Karn's own. Taking a deep breath, she said, "My name is not Angela. It is Meetra. Meetra Surik. And I'm a Jedi Knight."

"You're a Jedi?" Karn said with some vile in his voice, remembering his attempts to recruit his brother to help free their mother.

"Yes," Meetra nodded. "At a young age, I was discovered to possess force abilities and was taken to the Jedi. I quickly became part of the order soon after."

"Where's your lightsaber then?" Karn asked, noting the lack of a Jedi's weapon on Meetra's person. "It seems far-fetched for a Jedi to not possess a lightsaber."

Unconsciously, a hand slid down to Meetra's waist band, attempting to grab hold of an imaginary weapon. "It was destroyed, long ago. It's been impossible to repair it."

"How was it destroyed?" he asked, eyeing over the woman. His gaze never left hers, his anger was simmering over one important question – a question that would not be asked until last.

Meetra's hand hovered over her waist, imagining that the lightsaber was holstered. "It was destroyed by force-lightning during a fight with a Sith."

"How long have you been in Alagaesia? How did you even manage to find yourself in this world in the first place?" Karn remembered his own experience with the Sith Lord on Alderaan and the clash that occurred; the mysterious energy field that pulled him into the void and transported him to this unknown world.

Brushing a strand of hair out of place, behind her ear, a solemn and mournful appearance gripped Meetra's expression. Her eyes darted back and forth as if watching a holorecord being played before her. "It all started when a dear friend of men went missing. Another Jedi who was known throughout the galaxy as savior and conqueror…Revan."

The sudden mention of the famous Jedi surprised Karn greatly. He had heard mention of the Force-user, Revan, from researching the archives in the Grey Knight Temple. Archives which consisted of information from both the Jedi and Sith archives – due to the countless years of Grey Knight infiltration of both parties.

The Grey Knight for centuries stayed hidden in the shadows, watching the events surrounding the Jedi and Sith. When the Sith Empire revealed themselves, the Grey Knights had to go into greater efforts to learn and oversee both groups. As such, the Grey Knights sent out operatives to watch over the two groups as part of each order. Some of the agents, which served as critical members of each group. However, for their safety, these individuals' identity were kept secret from all but the Grey Knight Council.

Across the centuries, these agents had acquired important pieces of information concerning the history, training, rituals, weaponry, and power of the Sith and Jedi. During Karn's training, he had happen to stumble upon the story of Revan, whilst conducting his studies. Deduced by Grey Knight records, the order unofficially considered the man a 'Grey Knight.' However, he was never approached due to the amount of attention that he drew from the Jedi Order. It was said that Revan had disappeared from known space and there was no contact of him heard following the demise of Sith – led by Darth Malak. In addition to Republic records, Karn had full access to the events that surrounded the Force-user.

"You knew Revan?" Karn said with some shock hinted in his voice.

A curious looked appeared on Meetra's face. "Yes. I'm surprised to know that you are aware of him."

Keeping a serious face, he nodded. "I know _of_ him. Only from the information that I've researched about him."

"He was the most powerful warrior and Jedi I had ever met," Meetra admitted.

Realization suddenly occurred to Karn, "Revan was the one that led the war effort against the Mandalorian Wars, correct?" Meetra nodded. "That was three-hundred years ago!"

A look of shock ripped at Meetra also. "It's been that long?" A hand came up and cupped her mouth as she seemed to process the new-found information. "How long has it been since the Sith have returned?"

Karn thought back through his thoughts, developing an estimated time. "It's been nearly thirty-nine years since their appearance. The war between the Republic and Sith Empire have taken its toll on the galaxy. On the Force…this you should remember." Karn was referencing to the time where he explained to Meetra the emergence of the Sith Empire and the war they waged on the Republic while they traveled through the Empire.

She produced a slight nod in agreement. "I remember…It's hard to imagine so much time has passed by since I've been here for such a short length of time."

Karn could understand that aspect. However, their conversation – his questions – were veering away from topic. "What happened though? How did you get here?"

"Like I said," pointed out Meetra, "It began when Revan disappeared. His wife, Bastilla, requested that I go out and search for him. With the assistance of Revan's personal astromech droid, we managed to track him to the homeworld of the Sith: Dromund Kaas. There, I discovered that Revan was held prisoner and managed to free him with the unexpected help from a Sith, Lord Scourge. We learned that the Sith on Dromund Kaas were the ones responsible for the Mandalorian Wars, and the reason why Revan returned to Republic space as Darth Revan. We took it upon ourselves to set out and combat the Sith Emperor and destroy him before he could invade the Republic and destroy the Jedi…However…

Fear and anguish suddenly ripped at Karn's chest as Meetra's feelings swarmed him. Her thoughts percolated his mind and images were revealed before him.

_Standing in a large, dark metallic room with ancient statues and lit braziers, a man wearing a mask with a t-shaped visor, was locked in a force-duel with a black-garbed Sith. Energies ripped through the room, buckling the metal interior. However, off in the corner, a tornado of crackling force-lightning imprisoned a lonely figure. A curly-haired woman with a double-bladed lightsaber laid on the floor, crying out in agony. _"Make it stop."_ She cried out. _ "I don't want to die!"_ The laugh of the Sith Emperor echoed across the room. His victory nearly at hand._

"We tried to defeat the Emperor, with all our strength…We failed, though," whispered Meetra. Her eyes grew watery, remembering the horrific scene. "As I laid helpless, all I wished was for the dreadful pain that was inflicted upon me to disappear…I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. And as my life nearly came to an end and darkness took me, I woke up to find myself lying in a forest. It took me some time to learn that that I had been teleported here, to Alagaesia. I woke up within the woods of Du Weldenvarden, the land of elves, and it was there under their care that I was nursed back to health."

Amaze, shock, and disbelief seemed to wrack at Karn. It was hard for him to believe that this woman, alongside with the infamous Jedi, Revan, engaged the Sith Emperor in open combat. Since the Galactic War started, such an offense made to draw out the Emperor was never made. _And yet two lonely Jedi managed to do so? That's unbelievable._

"How long ago has it been since you came into Alagaesia?" asked Karn. He was glad to see that Meetra had answered all his questions without hesitation. And surprisingly, he knew for a fact that all she spoke was the truth – he could sense the sincerity and honesty seep from her.

She passed her hand over the Solembum's fur, petting him as she recalled the years. "I've been living in Alagaesia for nigh of sixty-five years."

"Sixty-five years?" Karn replied in shock. For over sixt-five years old, he was surprised to see a young, fit, and physically attractive woman before him, instead of some older and frail lady.

"Yes. For sixty-five years, I have lived most of my life here in Alagaesia – most of my time spent with the elves of Du Weldenvarden. As a result of the Force and the healing offered by the elves, my life was prolonged and no longer in danger. I spent many months, even years, learning the history of the land and the inhabitants that populated it. I spent great time determining if there was any way possible to return home, to our galaxy. But alas, my endeavor proved to be fruitless. I soon accepted the harsh reality that I would never be able to return home; I would never be able to see my comrades or friends ever again."

"When I first learned word of the Varden and their plight against the Empire, I felt as if I was called to help them. And for a portion of my life, I provided any help that I could to help the rebels win the war against Galbatorix."

"Why did you leave though?" Karn asked, learning back in the seat while crossing his arms. "What caused you to take up a residency in Teirm and become an herbalist?"

"I spent almost two decades collaborating with the Varden, attempting to promote their efforts. After a time, I soon grew a longing to go about my way and live my life…I have always been accustomed to war. It seems that it is perhaps one of the only few things within my life that I have been exceptional at. Fighting wars, that is." She said as she ran a hand through her unkempt curly hair. "And perhaps, it is because I've been accustomed to be alone…My time during exile was the cause for me to harbor such feelings. I mean, honestly, the Varden take residency within the Beor Moutains in Tronjiheim – that place isn't' exactly spacious. I wanted peace and quiet for a change." She commented while raising a finger.

The quick sensation of the Force tickled at Karn's mind. Extending her hand out, the wineskin from the traveling bags soon rose into the air and floated into Meetra's grasp. She uncorked the lid and took a mouthful of the alcoholic liquid. "What do you mean you were exiled?" curiosity beginning to gain the better over him.

"I was one of the few Jedi to accept Revan's call to arms against the Mandalorians. I served as a general in the Republic forces. But my actions resulted in my exile from the Jedi Order. They deemed me to have followed the path to the Darkside, and saw fit to cast me out." She took another mouthful of liquid, savoring the taste of the liquid. "And for several years, I traversed the unknown regions of space, alone, trying to forget my actions during the war."

As Karn listened to Meetra's story, he could not help but think that he had heard of a Jedi that suffered the same fate as herself. His studies over Revan also led him to another individual Jedi that served under him. This individual served as a general of Republic forces and was a brilliant tactician against the Mandalorians which was displayed at the Battle of Malachor V. Republic forces had managed to draw the Mandalorian forces to the planet before activating a secret weapon which caused a massive gravity vortex that pulled the ships out of orbit and onto the planet's surface – destroying it. The Jedi general returned to the council to receive punishment and was exiled immediately after.

_Wait a moment._ Karn thought to himself. _Could it truly be possible?_ He sat on the edge of his seat, "You're the Exile?"

Meetra gazed at him with a perplexed look. "It has been some time since someone has referred to me by that name…Yes. I am the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik. The Jedi that went to war with Revan. The one that led countless battles against the Mandalorians and eventually the death of both Mandalorian and Republic forces at Malachor V…" a shiver ran down Meetra's spine and Karn could suddenly sense a great deal of remorse and pain echo from her soul. "The amount of death that occurred that day… I could sense it through the Force. It nearly killed me. I was afraid to die on that day. In order to preserve my life and escape from the echoes that rippled through the Force, I had to deafen myself to it."

"It was for that action that I was exiled," she continued before quickly taking another long gulp from the wineskin.

Karn sat in the chair, stunned. It had never occurred to him that when Meetra revealed herself to him that she one be _the_ Meetra Surik – the Jedi Exile. Karn had read the holoreports over her and Revan exploits and was amazed at the feats they achieved. However, upon hearing the harsh reality of what transpired to the woman, Karn could not help but feel some form of sympathy for it.

"That must have been a harsh experience for you to bear," he said clasping his hands together. "I could not imagine would it must be like to endure that kind of hardship on one's shoulders."

A serious gleam filled Meetra's eyes and her face became rigid. "And I hope that you will never have to bear the same cruelty, as I have."

The werecat rolled itself into a furry ball and positioned itself on Meetra's lap. She continued to pet Solembum and the slight sound of his purring could be heard across the room. "How'd you encounter Solembum?" Karn inquired. He found it quite interesting how a Jedi would cross paths with a being such as Solembum.

"We met during one of my return trips to Ellesméra, the main city within the woods of Du Weldenvarden. Within the palace of Queen Islanzadi, a werecat graces her with their company. One day, I had managed to gain an audience with the queen and met the werecat, Maud. And normally, it is only Maud that appears within Islanzadi's presence. However, a second werecat was there," she smiled and scratched behind the furry tipped ears of Solembum's. "That was the first time I had ever met Solembum. He proved to be quite smug to talk to at first, but over time, I grew found of him. He even took to appreciate some of the conversations we had between us. When it grew time for me to return to the Varden, Solembum accompanied to the edge of the forest before deciding to come the whole way. He's graced me with his company since then." The purring within Solembum's chest grew in volume as Meetra retold the story of their first encounter.

"So does anyone else know that you're a Jed-" Karn's question was quickly stopped when he heard a series of rasping knocks on the door. Tensed, Karn quickly rose from his chair, a hand placed on the hilt of his lightsaber, and headed towards the door. Unlocking the bolt, Karn inched the door open and was met with by the face of the tavern owner. In his arms, he was carrying a tray of meat and fruit with two mugs of ale. "I've brought up the food as you requested, young master," the man said in a rough voice.

Karn opened the door wide enough to reach out and take hold of the tray of food and thanked the man before closing the door, locking it once again. He laid the food on the bed next to Meetra and the two ate it heartily. After Karn had eaten several pieces of stripped beef and several sips of ale did he continue his question from early. "Does anyone else besides Solembum and I know of your true identity?"

Taking a pear from the tray, Meetra bit into and shook her head. "No. It is just the three of us."

Nodding in approval, Karn ate his supper quietly, while developing new questions for Meetra. He found her answers acceptable but the feelings of anger and mistrust were still present. Even though Meetra was making up for not telling the truth initially, Karn still felt betrayed that she never revealed herself until suddenly doing so earlier. However, there was some legitimacy in her reasoning for not telling him so.

Meetra had spent sixty-five years in Alagaesia, alone with no means of returning home. She had to accept the cruel truth that the possibility of returning home was impossible. As such, she had to accept the world she currently lived in and adapt to survive. When Karn first appeared to her in Teirm, the years of being spent alone in solitude and with the mentality of having no connections from home must have caused Meetra to hesitate. _What must it been like for her to learn that another Force-user walked the lands of Alagaesia?_ He thought to himself.

Actually, Karn could understand that thought completely. He himself, during his travels with Brom, Eragon, and Saphira had to accept the possibility of returning home was impossible; and to see anyone from home was as well. But the sudden truth that another Force-user was here, next to him, seemed surreal to him. To him, it was a relief of joy to know that another individual from home was here, in this small little room. However, a part of him felt unsure of what to say to Meetra. With accepting the mentality that no hope was possible of seeing any trace of home, what was he supposed to say her. _Would she have believed me if our roles were reversed?_

Slightly, Karn could see some understanding from the Jedi's perspective.

"Do you hate me?" The words spoken took Karn by surprised as he looked up at the Jedi. Meetra stared at him with a worried look and he could sense her unease.

After spending some time reflecting upon Meetra's motives and all her efforts, Karn could not help be see no fault in her actions. As much as his anger and mistrust for her were currently, he could not hold her at fault. "No," he said flatly. "I do not hate you. However, I wished you would have told me sooner about this. I've been under the impression that I was the only Force-user in all of Alagaesia, and yet here you are. It has been difficulty being the only person with this power and knowledge that we possess; and is unable to turn to someone of similar background for advice."

The unease that Karn felt, immediately began to evaporate and the worry on Meetra's face lightened. "I understand. Truly, I do. That has how I have felt for the past six decades. However, I no longer have to worry of such a thing… I have you, Karn."

The Grey Knight was drinking a sip of ale when Meetra said those words, startling him. He coughed slightly as the liquid fell down the wrong pipe in his thought and it took him a moment to clear it. He stared at her for a long moment before asking, "Are you serious now?"

"Quite," she replied. "For too long I have kept my personal life a secret, and now I finally have someone who I can be myself – my true self once again. You've given me something Karn that I thought was no longer possible."

Slacked-jawed, Karn stared at Meetra for a solid minute without uttering a single word. He was mesmerized by her words of endearment and part of him felt the same. Beneath the frustration towards Meetra, he was glad that there was someone that he could be his true self. Someone whom he could relate to. "…The feeling is quite mutual, Meetra," he whispered. She stared at him with a curious expression and remained quiet. "I've been alone for as long as I can remember at home, and that loneliness only has gotten worse since arriving here in Alagaesia. It has lessened slightly when I traveled with Eragon and Saphira but it has been because of you that I have felt better in a long time. You've provided me with company which has helped me overcome my loneliness. For that I am grateful."

Happiness overwhelmed Karn's insides as Meetra's emotions burst forth from their Force bond. "Then do you forgive me and my arrogance for not revealing myself to you earlier?"

Reflecting back to his reasons from earlier for being disgruntled at the woman, Karn slowly began to realize that there was no actual reason for his anger. She was justified in her actions and putting himself in her position, Karn was sure he would have behaved in the exact same manner. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Karn exhaled letting the residual anger and bitterness escape him. Taking the mug of ale in hand, Karn held it out towards Meetra. "Water under the bridge, as the phrase goes."

A smile grew on her face and a small glint grew in her eyes. The happiness that Karn felt doubled in strength. Taking her own mug of alcohol in hand, he and Meetra cheered each other.

"Was that all the questions you had for me, Karn?" asked Meetra after taking a sip from her mug.

Karn asked all the questions he currently needed to ask. However, he was curious about one thing in particular. "Actually, I have one more thing. How did this Force bond form between us?"

"Ah yes," Meetra quickly understood the direction of the question. "I created the bond soon after Solembum and I came and rescued you from Gil'ead. While I tried to heal you, the wound on your shoulder would not close. A dark aura had prevented it from doing so. I did not have the strength to do so; your life was slowly fading away. I did the only thing I could do; I used the Force to preserve what life you had left and I linked it to mine. With the bond established, I drew upon your power and added to my own to help close the wound."

Remembering the sheering pain inflicted on his shoulder from Durza, Karn instantly reached for his shoulder. The mere thought of that duel sent shivers down his spine. "How potent is this Force bond between us?"

"That depends on the connection between the individuals. The stronger the connection between the two, the stronger the bond."

"I see," Karn took the last bit of sips from his ale before exhaustion suddenly gripped him. Peering out the window, the moon shown over Lake Tüdosten, its reflection cast upon the tranquil waters. "I may turn in for the night."

Nodding her head, Meetra placed the food tray on the floor next to the bed. "I agree. We've reached the last leg of our journey and we need our rest."

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" asked Karn.

Pulling off the top sheet of the bed, Meetra laid down, placing her head upon the soft pillow. A yawn escaped her lips and she stretched before answering. "It's a day and half ride to Aberon. From there, we can get in contact with a Varden agent who can take us to Farthen Dûr."

Pulling one of the traveling bags as a make-shift pillow, Karn laid down on the floor, parallel to the bed. The prospect that they were so close to reaching the Varden put Karn's worries to ease. He knew that soon, he would see Eragon and Saphira and they would be safe. He could not wait to see them and share the experiences that transpired to them since their flight from Gil'ead.

Just before Karn fell asleep, the outline of Solembum appeared above him from atop the bed. His big red eyes gazing down at him. His presence pressed against Karn's mind and he allowed him to enter.

_You handled that experience rather well. I could have sworn you'd be more angered about Meetra's true identity,_ said the werecat.

_I won't lie. I was slightly put off by her actions. However,_ he placed his arms around his head, supported him as he gazed up at the werecat, _I understand Meetra's reasons for not telling me so. It is not good for one to harbor feelings of anger and malice towards someone who was only doing what they thought was best._

The whiskers on Solembum's face twitched slightly and his ears perked up. _That's quite insightful, Grey Knight. You've grown since the first time we met._

Karn inwardly smiled at the werecat's comment. _I've had time to grow. My time here in Alagaesia has caused me to change my mentality._

Tilting his head slightly, Solembum replied. _Oh, I do not believe it has been 'Alagaesia' that has changed you. _The werecat said with a hint of amusement.

_What do you mean?_ Karn asked.

Without warning, Solembum's figured disappeared from his sight and went to lay alongside Meetra. _Hey! Solembum, what did you mean?"_

A quick series of chuckles echoed across their mental link. _My dear boy, _Solembum said, _if you do not know the answer to that question, then perhaps you still have much to learn._

The werecat's presence withdrew itself from Karn's mind before he could ask any more questions. He sat there on the ground pondering Solembum's words. _What does he mean Alagaesia hasn't changed me? What could have done so?_ He spent some time thinking over the prospect when he suddenly felt sense of tranquility sprout within him. The unexpected touch of emotions caused Karn to draw his attention towards the woman laying above him in the bed. It was Meetra's tranquility he was sensing; then the answer to his question appeared.

Thinking of all the times Karn spent with her, Meetra was certainly a factor to Karn's changing attitude. Her company, her wisdom, and training allowed him to come this far within the world. The words he spoke at the lake jumped to the forefront of his mind_. I see you as a close friend, and I would never hurt someone close to me. You've gone to great efforts for my sake, and for that I'm grateful._

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Karn focused on the bond that he and Meetra shared and drew upon her serenity. He grew quiet and still, his mind being put to rest of all the thoughts and anxieties that occurred that day.

… _It seems that she has._ Thought Karn as he slightly chuckled. He turned over onto his side and allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

Friaku

Another amazing chappy! I look forward to seeing more of this in the future  
best regards

**\- Thanks Friaku for the awesome review! Please keep up with the story!**

Nikon Shadeslayer

Cool chapter, I was waiting to see how she revealed to Karn that she was a Jedi. Once again you have amazed me with your writing skills, have a nice day.

\- **I'm glad I was able to meet your expectations Nikon! Hope the new chapter does the same!**

elvishrangerwolf

finaly!  
i love it. (:-)

\- **Yea sorry it took a while, wolf! But I'm glad to see you enjoyed it :D**

CommanderSky

Hey there, Karnart. Long time no see, eh?

I'm logging through guest account because I'm not with fanfiction for the time being (life duties and stuff, you know), but I couldn't let you go without review after reading the lattest chapters! So...

I ser you are focusing on smaller chapters now and, to be honest, I guess it's good when you balance the time between each update with the flow of the story. Kudos for you for doing a very good job on that!

Now that Meetra finally revealed her secret to Karn, I wonder how he will see her from now on. No guessings like my previous reviews, hehe.

Anyway, evento after all the months I have been away, know that you have my continued support and interest while you put closure to this project. See you on next chap, man!

\- **Wow Commander, thanks alot! It does me good to hear your review. Please leave another review or opinions you may have of the story and I'll address them in the coming chapters!**


	23. Chapter 20: The Race Towards the Varden

**Evening guys! I told you the next chapter would be posted today, and I delivered. Here is the next installment of Magic is Force! However, I wanted to inform you that this is a Eragon POV and most of the content for this chapter was taken directly from the book. It felt extremely off suddenly having Eragon coming back into the picture at Furthen Dur (which is where I was planning on re-introducing him) without telling his struggles since Gil'ead. So I pretty much summarized all his experiences starting in the Hadarac Desert. I had to delete several instances to help speed up his progress to reach the Varden so I could get the rest of the story going. This was by far the hardest chapter for me to right - especially since I had something looking forward to writing at the end of the chapter ;)**

**Also, I reread the book and notice that the time it took for Eragon and company to reach their destinations was all significantly shorter compared to what I have written in the fanfiction. So for the sake of my fanfiction, I rewrote some dialogue to address that the time for Eragon to reach the Varden was considerably longer. I had to do this also to help address another issue I'll explain in the end author notes. Hopefully no one is offended by it.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. The end is my favorite part by far :D Please leave a review, like and favorite the story! And tell your friends!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 20

Fatigued and haggard, but with triumphant smiles, Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and the unconscious elf surrounded a fire, congratulating each other. Saphira crowed jubilantly which startled the horses. As Eragon stared at the flames, he was proud that they had managed to cover sixty leagues in five days. It was an impressive feat, even for a rider able to change mounts regularly. They had managed to traverse the great length of the Hadarac Desert for over past several weeks. They now took refuge at the base of the Beor Mountains. Counting down the days using his fingertips, Eragon tallied twenty-seven days since their escape from Gil'ead. Twenty-seven days of pondering and worrying for Karn; he wasn't sure if he was still alive or dead at the hands of Durza.

After their escape, it took both Saphira and Murtagh's effort to stop him from returning to the fortress to save him. It was hard for him to accept the circumstances which he was placed in but he had to. His close friend had sacrifice himself to ensure his safety and the rest of his companions. However, the mere thought of leaving him behind left a poor distaste within his mouth. His conscious battered him for several days over the issue. His only hope though was that Karn had managed to escape from the shade and is somehow making his way to them. _How though is the question?_ He thought to himself.

With a sigh, he abandoned his worries and focused his attention on the elf stretched out by Saphira. The fire's orange light gave her face a warm cast. Smooth shadows flickered under her cheekbones. As he stared, an idea slowly came to him. _I might be able to learn from her memories why she remains unconscious. But if she recovers, would she forgive me for such an intrusion? . . . Whether she does or not, I must try. She's been in this condition for the entire length of this journey. _Without speaking his intentions to Murtagh or Saphira, he knelt before the elf and placed his hand on her brow.

Eragon closed his eyes and extended a tendril of thought, like a probing finger, towards the elf's mind. He found it without difficulty. It was not fuzzy and filled with pain as he had anticipated, but lucid and clear, like a note from a crystal bell. Suddenly an icy dagger drove into his mind. Pain exploded behind his eyes with splashes of color. He recoiled from the attack but found himself held in an iron grip, unable to retreat.

A stifling blanket pressed down on Eragon from all directions, smothering his thoughts. The overpowering force slowly contracted, squeezing the life out of him bit by bit, though he held on, unwilling to give up. He desperately cried in the ancient language, _"Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal!"_ I am a Rider and friend! The deadly embrace did not loosen its hold, but its constriction halted and surprise emanated from her.

The pressure eventually lifted, and the barriers around the elf's mind hesitantly lowered. The elf warily let their thoughts touch, like two wild animals meeting for the first time. A cold shiver ran down his spine; her mind was alien and it felt vast and powerful.

_What is your name?_ she asked, speaking in the ancient language. Her voice was weary and filled with quiet despair.

_Eragon. And yours?_ Her consciousness lured him closer, inviting him to submerge himself in the lyric strains of her blood. For the first time he understood the fey attraction of elves. They were creatures of magic, unbound by the mortal laws of the land – as different from humans as dragons were from animals.

_… Arya. Why have you contacted me in this manner? Am I still a captive of the Empire?_

_No, you are free!_ Said Eragon. Though he knew only scattered words in the ancient language, he managed to convey: _I was imprisoned in Gil'ead, like you, but I escaped and rescued you. For twenty-seven days since then, we've crossed the edge of the Hadarac Desert and are now camped by the Beor Mountains. You've not stirred nor said a word in all that time._

_ Ah… so it was Gil'ead._ She paused. _I know that my wounds were healed. At the time I did not understand why – preparation for some new torture, I was certain. Now I realize it was you. _Softly she added, _Even so, I have not risen, and you are puzzled._

_Yes._

_ During my captivity, a rare poison, the Skilna Bragh, was given to me, along with the drug to suppress my power. Every morning the antidote for the previous day's poison was administered to me, by force if I refused to take it. Without it I will die within a few hours. That is why I lie in this trance – I've slowed the progress of the poison immensely, though it does not stop it._

_ How long can you remain like this? _Asked Eragon.

_For weeks, but I'm afraid I haven't that much time. This dormancy cannot restrain death forever…I can feel it in my veins even now. Unless I receive the antidote, I will succumb to the poison within a week._

_ Where can the antidote be found?_

_ It exists in only two places outside of the Empire: with my own people and with the Varden. However, my home is beyond the reach of dragonback._

_ What about the Varden? We would have taken you straight to them, but we don't know where they are._

_ I will tell you – if you give me your word that you will never reveal their location to Galbatorix or to anyone who serves him. In addition you must swear that you have not deceived me in some manner and that you intend no harm to the elves, dwarves, Varden, or the race of dragons._

Without hesitation, Eragon swore his oath to the elf-maiden. _It is understood… _A series of vertigo-inducing images suddenly flashed through his mind. He found himself riding along the Beor Mountain range, traveling eastward many leagues.

Eragon did his best to remember the route as craggy mountains and hills flashed past. He was heading south now, still following the mountains. Then everything wheeled abruptly, and he entered a narrow, winding valley. It snaked through the mountains to the base of a frothy waterfall that pounded into a deep lake.

The images stopped. _It is far, _said Arya, _but do not let the distance dissuade you. When you arrive at the Lake Kóstha-mérna at the end of the Beartooth River, take a rock, bang on the cliff next to the waterfall, and cry, _Aì varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta. _You will be admitted. You will be challenged, but do not falter no matter how perilous it seems._

_ What should they give you for the poison?_ He asked.

Her voice quavered, but then she regained her strength. _Tell them – to give me Tunivor's Nectar. You must leave now… I have expended too much energy already. Do not talk with me again unless there is no hope of reaching the Varden. If that is the case, there is information I must impart to you so the Varden will survive. Farewell, Eragon, rider of dragons… my life is in your hands._

Arya withdrew from their contact. The unearthly strains that echoed across their link were gone. Eragon took a shuddering breath and forced his eyes open. Murtagh and Saphira stood on either side of him, watching with concern. "Are you alright?" asked Murtagh. "You've been kneeling there for almost fifteen minutes."

Eragon stood, wincing as his cramped knees stretched. "I talked with Arya!" Murtagh frowned quizzically, as if to inquire if he had gone made. Eragon explained, "The elf - that's her name."

_And what is it that ails her? _Asked Saphira impatiently.

Eragon swiftly told them of his entire discussion. "How far away are the Varden?" asked Murtagh.

"I'm not exactly sure," confessed Eragon. "From what she showed me, I think it's even farther than from here to Gil'ead."

"And we're supposed to cover that within a week?" demanded Murtagh angrily. "It took us twenty-seven _long _days to get here! What do you want us to do, kill the horses? They're exhausted as it is."

"But if we do nothing, she'll die! If it's too much for the horses, Saphira can fly ahead with Arya and me; at least we would get to the Varden in time. You could catch up with us in a few days."

Murtagh grunted and crossed his arms. "If you decide to follow such a plan, I will leave you here then. I will not go to the Varden."

"What do you mean you won't go to the Varden?" Eragon asked.

"Going to the Varden would be the same as if being imprisoned within the walls of Urù'baen."

"I don't understand. You have to explain yourself, Murtagh."

"The hell I will!" he suddenly shouted out in anger.

Eragon was taken back in surprise. Never has he seen Murtagh this upset about an issue while in his company aside from his occasional sour moods.

"What's the matter with you? Why won't you go with me to the Varden?" questioned Eragon.

"The'll expect things from me that I can't deliver."

"Did you steal something from them?"

"I wish it were that simple."

Eragon rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Well what is it, then? Did you kill someone important or bed the wrong women?"

"No, I was born," said Murtagh cryptically.

"You're avoiding the question," Eragon said coming to stand but a foot away from Murtagh. They stared at each other with rough expressions.

"So what?" spat Murtagh as he stomped to the edge of camp. After a minute he sighed. "It doesn't matter why I'm in this predicament, but I can tell you that the Varden wouldn't welcome me even if I came bearing the king's head. Oh, they might greet me nicely enough and let me into their councils, but trust me? Never. And if I were to arrive under less fortuitous circumstances, like the present ones, they'd be likely to clap me in irons."

"Won't you tell me what this is about?" asked Eragon. "I've done things I'm not proud of, too, so it's not as if I'm going to pass judgment."

"Murtagh shook his head slowly, eyes glistening. "It isn't like that. I haven't _done_ anything to deserve this treatment, though it would have been easier to atone for if I had. No… my only wrongdoing is existing in the first place." He stopped and took a shaky breath. "You see, my father-"

A sharp hiss from Saphira cut him off abruptly. _Look!_

They followed her gaze westward. Murtagh's face paled. "Demons above and below!"

A league or so away, parallel to the mountain range, was a column of figures marching east. The line of troops, hundreds strong, stretched for nearly a mile. Dust billowed from their heels. Their weapons glinted in the dying light. A standard-bearer rode before them in a black chariot, holding aloft a crimson banner.

"It's the Empire," said Eragon tiredly. "They've found us…somehow." Saphire poked her head over his shoulder and gazed at the column.

"Yes…but those are Urgals, not men," said Murtagh.

"How can you tell?"

Murtagh pointed at the standard. "That flag bears the personal symbol of an Urgal chieftain. He's a ruthless brute, given to violent fits and insanity."

"You've met him?"

Murtagh's eyes tightened. "Once, briefly. I still have scars from that encounter. These Urgals might not have been sent here for us, but I'm sure we've been seen by now and that they will follow us. Their chieftain isn't the sort to let a dragon escape his grasp, especially if he's heard about Gil'ead."

Eragon hurried to the fire and covered it with dirt. "We have to flee! You don't want to go to the Varden, but I have to take Arya to them before she dies. Here's a compromise: come with me until I reach the lake Kóstha-mérna, then go your own way." Murtagh hesitated. Eragon added quickly, "If you leave now, in sight of the column, Urgals will follow you. And then where will you be, facing them alone?"

"Very well," said Murtagh, tossing his saddlebags over Tornac's flanks, "but when we near the Varden, I _will _leave."

Eragon wanted to further question Murtagh but not with the Urgals so near. He gather his belongins and saddled Snowfire. Saphira fanned her wings, took off in a rush, and circled above. She kept guard over Murtagh and Eragon as they left camp.

_What direction shall I fly?_ She asked.

_East, along the Beors!_

Stilling her wings, Saphira rose on an updraft and teetered on a pillar of warm air, hovering in the sky over the horses. _I wonder why the Urgals are here. Maybe they were sent to attack the Varden._

_ Then we shall try to warn them,_ he said, guiding Snowfire past half-visible obsticles. As the night deepend, the Urgals faded into the gloom behind them.

**(Time Change)**

For the fifth day since learning the whereabouts of the Varden, Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira made haste towards lake Kóstha-mérna. There they hope to find the entrance to the Varden before the column of Urgals could catch them. On the third day, the company had managed to travel many leagues putting distance between them and the gruesome creatures, believing they had lost them. However, their hopes were shattered when they spotted the column over miles away on the morning of the fourth. They pace had quickened and they were gaining grown on the group.

Fortune had smiled upon them though, for on the fifth they had managed to discover the valley's mouth that would lead them towards lake Kóstha-mérna. Bringing Snowfire to a halt at the mouth, he was surprised to find Murtagh at his heels on Tornac. "Here's your chance," Eragon announced. "Once we enter that valley there is no turning back. The Urgals will be upon us soon. If you left, now that would divide their forces."

"It would be suicide," said Murtagh, crossing his arms. "Those Urgals are somehow faster on foot than we are on horseback. They would be on you and run you down like a deer. The only way to evade them is to take refuge with the Varden."

Elated, Eragon was overjoyed to see that Murtagh had decided to come along for the rest of this journey. Their time to part ways would come later, giving him opportune time to learn more of him.

"So you're staying?" he asked.

"I'll see you to the Varden," promised Murtagh. "Besides," he said and punched Eragon on the shoulder, "with Karn gone, who's going to protect you and Saphira."

Murtagh never meant to mean it that way, Eragon knew. However, the prospect that Karn was no longer part of their company or perhaps even dead made him discomfort. He pushed the idea out of his mind and flicked Snowfire's reins, urged the horse to run. The stallion rushed into the open gap between the mountain ranges with Murtagh following close behind.

Far above, Saphira flew through the valley, keeping a watch for the supposedly lake and waterfall that would lead them into the Varden. However, the valley grew thick with tall trees, difficult to navigate through. The forest gave Eragon an uneasy feeling; the hair on the back of his neck prickled. There was something hostile in the air, as if the trees wished no being to enter.

_The forest grows thicker further in,_ replied Saphira from above.

_We'll have to try our best to push through. We cannot afford to spare any time trying to find a way around,_ stated Eragon.

Without a clear trail to follow, the tough underbrush slowed Eragon and Murtagh. The Beartooth River wound next to them, filling the air with the sound of gurgling water. By mid-day, Murtagh and Eragon stopped in a glade to rest the horses, Saphira joining them. Her wings were strangely muted as she landed.

_Do you mind if I ride you awhile? I want to keep an eye on the Urgals,_ asked Eragon.

_Of course._

He turned to Murtagh. "The Varden are hidden at the end of the valley. If we hurry, we might get there before nightfall."

Murtagh grunted, hands on his hips. "How am I going to get out of here? I don't see any valleys joining this one, and the Urgals are going to hem us in pretty soon. I need an escape route."

"Don't worry about it," said Eragon impatiently. "This is a long valley; there's sure to be an exit further in." He released Arya from Saphira and lifted the elf onto Snowfire. "Watch Arya – I'm going to fly with Saphira. We'll meet you ahead." He scrambled onto Saphira's back and strapped himself onto her saddle.

"Be careful," Murtagh warned, his brow furrowed in thought, then clucked to the horses and hurried back into the forest.

As Saphira jumped toward the sky, Eragon said, _Head towards the entrance of the valley. Let's determine the progress of the Urgal column._ They floated on the gentle air currents, drifting from one mountain to the next, until Eragon saw that the Urgal column had reached the valley's mouth. _What drives them to such speed, and how can they bear to sustain it?_

_ Now that we are closer to them, _Saphira said, _I can see that these Urgals are bigger than the ones we've met before. They would stand chest and shoulders over a tall man. I don't know what land they march from, but it must be a fierce place to produce such brutes._

Eragon glared at the ground below – he could not see the detail that she did. _If they keep up this pace, the'll catch Murtagh before we find the Varden._

_ Have hope. The forest may hamper their progress… Would it be possible to stop them with magic?_

Eragon shook his head. _Stop them…no. There are too many. _He thought of the thin layer of mist on the valley floor and grinned. _But I might be able to delay them a bit._ He closed his eyes, selected the words he needed, stared at the mist, and then commanded, "Gath un reisa du rakr!"

There was a disturbance below. From above, it looked as if the ground was flowing together like a great sluggish river. A leaden band of mist gathered in front of the Urgals and thickened into an intimidating wall, dark as a thunderhead. The Urgals hesitated before it, then continued forward like an unstoppable battering ram. The barrier swirled around them, concealing the lead ranks from view.

The drain on Eragon's strength was sudden and massive, making his heart flutter like a dying bird. He gasped, eyes rolling. He struggled to sever the magic's hold on him; with a savage growl he jerked away from the magic and broke contact.

The wall of mist dissipated, and the fog sluggishly collapsed across the ground like a tower of mud sliding apart. The Urgals had not been hindered at all. Eragon lay limply on Saphira, panting. Only now did he remember Brom and Karn saying, "Magic is affected by distance, just like an arrow or a spear. If you try to life or move something a mile away, it'll take more energy than if you were closer." "Since I joined the Grey Knights, I had to quickly learn the magnitude of my actions and always think out the consequences." _I won't forget that again, _he thought grimly.

_You shouldn't have forgotten their advice in the first place, _Saphira inserted pointedly. _First the Urgals on our way to Dras-Leona and now this. Weren't you paying attention to anything Brom or Karn told you? You'll kill yourself if you keep this up._

_ I paid attention, _he insisted, rubbing his chin. _It's just been a while, and I haven't had an opportunity to think back on it. I've never used magic at a distance, so how could I know it would be so difficult?_

She growled. _Next thing I know you'll try to do is bring corpses back to life. Don't forget what Brom said about that, too._

_ I won't, _he said impatiently. Saphira dipped toward the ground, searching for Murtagh and the horses. Eragon would have helped her, but he barely had the energy to sit up. She settled in a small field with a jolt, and Eragon was puzzled to see the horses stopped and Murtagh tending to Arya. When Eragon did no dismount, Murtagh hurried over and inquired, "What's wrong?" He sounded angry, worried, and tired at the same time.

"… I made a mistake," said Eragon truthfully. "The Urgals have entered the valley. I tried to confuse them, but I forgot one of the rules of magic, and it cost me a great deal."

Scowling, Murtagh began to nimble on his thumbnail. "I can't believe that the same Urgals have been following us the whole time. They would have to be birds to catch up with us."

"Saphira said they're larger than any we've seen," remarked Eragon.

Murtagh cursed, clenching the pommel of his sword. "That explains it! Saphira, if you're right, then those are Kull, elite of the Urgals. I should have guessed that the chieftain had been put in charge of them. They don't ride because horses can't carry their weight – not one of them is under eight feet tall – and they can run for days without sleep and still be ready for battle. It can take five men to kill only one. Kull never leave their caves except for war, so they must expect a great slaughter if they are out in such a force."

"Can we stay ahead of them?"

Murtagh quickly ran forward and began unstrapping the buckles securing Eragon's legs. "No we cannot!" he said with urgency. He ran back towards Arya, and pulled her off from Snowfire's saddle and rushed her over to Saphira. "The Kull will be on us at all cost – they will not let their prey escape if they are in pursuit. We need to leave now."

With great difficulty, Eragon weakly dismounted Saphira and Murtagh placed the elf into the saddle and secured her. "How is Arya?" asked Eragon as he trudged over to Snowfire.

Murtagh followed suit and mounted Tornac. "The fever's worse. She's been tossing and turning. What do you expect? Her strength is failing. You should fly her to the Varden before the poison does any more damage."

"I won't leave you behind," insisted Eragon. He dipped his hand into Snowfire's saddlebags and pulled out a piece of bread. Each bite granting him with renewed strength. "Not with the Urgals so near."

Murtagh shrugged. "As you wish. But I'm warning you, she won't live if you stay with me."

"Don't say that," insisted Eragon, pushing himself upright into Snowfire's saddle. "Help me-" He stopped suddenly as a horn echoed through the dark forest. In unison, both riders whipped the reins making the horses dash into the forest. Saphira quickly jumped into the air, wings unfurled climbing above Eragon and Murtagh.

"We can't stop until we reach the lake!" shouted Murtagh. Eragon gave a silent nod and the two drove the horses hard into the afternoon and early evening.

Darkness began to engulf the valley, settling over the trees and mountains like an inky cloud. Eragon looked towards the sky, which still held the afterglow of sunset. The mountains dark silhouettes curved together to form a rough bowl that closed off the valley. _The head of the valley isn't much farther!_ He exclaimed. He stretched out his mind towards Saphira's. _Do you think that the Varden know we're coming? Maybe they'll send men out to help us._

_I doubt they'll assist us until they know if we are friend or foe, _Saphira said as she suddenly began to dip towards the earth. _I'm returning to you. We should stay together now. It is difficult for me to find the Urgals, they could sneak up on us without our knowing._

The group reconvened off to the left of the Beartooth River. The horses were trembling from the exertion, foam was forming at the mouth. Murtagh came up to Eragon and inquired, "Did Saphira notice any valley or gorge ahead that I can leave through?"

_No I could not determine if the valley broke off into small crevices or valleys. It is dark, so I may have missed something, but…no."_

Eragon relayed the information back to Murtagh. He swore explosively and came to an abrupt halt, dragging on the horse's reins until they halted as well. "Are you saying that the only place I can go is to the Varden?"

"Yes," exclaimed Eragon. "But keep running. The Urgals are almost upon us!"

"No!" said Murtagh angrily. He stabbed a finger at Eragon. "I warned you that I wouldn't go to the Varden, but you went ahead and trapped me between a hammer and an anvil! You're the one with the elf's memories. Why didn't you tell me this was a dead end?"

Eragon bristled at the barrage and retorted, "All I knew was where we had to go, not what lay in between. Don't blame me for choosing to come."

Murtagh's breath hissed between his teeth as he furiously spun away. All Eragon could see of him was a motionless, bowed figure. His own shoulders were tense, and a vein throbbed on the side of his neck. He put his hands on his hips, impatience rising.

_Why have we stopped? _Asked Saphira, alarmed. _We must keep going!_

_Don't distract me._ "What's your quarrel with the Varden? It can't be to terrible that you must keep it hidden even now. Would you rather fight the Kull than reveal it? How long will it be before you finally trust me?"

There was a long silence.

_The Urgals! _Reminded Saphira urgently.

_I know,_ said Eragon, pushing back his temper. _But I need to resolve this first._

_Quickly, quickly!_ Urged Saphira.

"Murtagh," said Eragon earnestly, "unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden. Don't let me walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises."

Finally Murtagh turned to Eragon. His breathing was hard and fast, like that of a cornered wolf. He paused, then said with a tortured voice, "You have a right to know. I … am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn."

Eragon was speechless. Disbelief roared through his mind as he tried to reject Murtagh's words. _The Forsworn never had any children, least of all Morzan. Morzan! The man who betrayed the Riders to Galbatorix and remained the king's favorite servant for the rest of his life. Could it be true?_

Saphira's own shock reached him a second later. She quickly bared her fangs towards Morzan's son, tail raised threateningly. _Be ready for anything, _she warned. _He may be able to use magic._

"You are his heir?" asked Eragon, surreptitiously reaching for Zar'roc. _What would he want with me? Is he really working for the king?_

"I didn't choose this!" cried Murtagh, anguish twisting his face. He ripped at his clothes with a desperate air, tearing off his tunic and shirt to show his bare torso. "Look!" he pleaded, and turned his back to Eragon.

Unsure, Eragon learned forward, straining his eyes in the darkness. There, against Murtagh's tanned and muscled skin, was a knotted white scar that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"See that?" demanded Murtagh bitterly. He talked quickly now, as if relieved to have his secret finally reveal. "I was only three when I got it. During one of his many drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry – the only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse. I was lucky, I suppose – there was a healer nearby who kept me from dying. You must understand, I don't love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm!" His pleas were almost frantic.

"Then your father," Eragon said in a faltering voice, "was killed by…"

"Yes, Brom," said Murtagh. He pulled his tunic back on with a detached air.

A horn rang out from behind them, prompting Eragon to cry, "Come, run with me." Murtagh shook Tornac's reins and forced him into a tired trot, eyes fixed straight ahead.

Saphira stayed by Eragon's side, easily keeping pace alongside the horses with her long legs. _I will not leave you with him._

Eragon was glad for her protection. _Morzan's son!_ He said between strides, "You're tale is hard to believe. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie?" replied Murtagh.

"You could be-"

Murtagh interrupted him quickly. "I can't prove anything to you now. Keep your doubts until we reach the Varden. They'll recognize me quickly enough.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked simply. A branch whipped Eragon's neck, causing a line of blood to appear on his skin. The sound of a booming waterfall echoed in the valley, growing closer by the minute. _I want you to watch Murtagh closely when we get to the Varden. He may do something foolish, and I don't want him killed by accident._

_I'll do my best,_ she said as she shouldered her way between two trees, scraping off slabs of bark. The horn sounded behind them again. Eragon glanced over behind Snowfire, expecting to see Urgals rushing out form the darkness. The sound of the waterfall throbbed dully ahead of them, drowning out the sounds of the night.

The forest ended, Murtagh and Eragon pulled the horses to a stop. They were on a pebbled beach directly to the left of the mouth of the Beartooth River. The deep lake Kóstha-mérna filled the valley, blocking their way. The water gleamed with flickering starlight. The mountain walls restricted passage around Kóstha-mérna to a thin strip of shore on either side of the lake, both no more than a few steps wide. At the lake's far end, a broad sheet of water tumbled down a black cliff into boiling mounds of froth.

"Do we go to the falls?" asked Murtagh tightly, he dismounted from Tornac.

"Yes," dismounting from Snowfire, Eragon took the lead and picked his way along the lake's left side. The pebbles underfoot were damp and slime covered. There was barely enough room for Saphira between the sheer valley wall and the lake; she had to walk with two feet in the water.

They were halfway to the waterfall when Murtagh warned, "Urgals!"

Eragon whirled around, rocks spraying from under his heal. By the shore of Kóstha-mérna, where they had been only minutes before, hulking figures streamed out from the forest. The Urgals massed before the lake. One of them gestured at Saphira; guttural words drifted over the water. Immediately the horde split and started around both sides of the lake, leaving Eragon and Murtagh without an escape route. The narrow shore forced the bulky Kull to march single file.

"Run!" barked Murtagh, drawing his sword and slapping the horses on their flanks.

Eragon tore his gaze from the impending Urgals and withdrew Zar'roc from its sheath. Murtagh did the same, unsheathing his hand-and-half sword. The Kull continued around Kóstha-mérna; archers on the shore were already taking aim at them. Eragon concentrated on going faster, but a rock gave under his boot and he pitched forward. Murtagh's strong arm kept him on his feet, and clasping each other's forearms, they urged the horses forward with shouts.

They were almost at the waterfall. The noise was overwhelming, like an avalanche. A white wall of water gushed down from the cliff, pounding the rocks below with fury that sent mist spraying through the air to run down their faces. Four yards from the thunderous curtain, the beach widened, giving them room to maneuver.

The Urgals were just a few hundred feet away before Saphira suddenly shouted to Eragon. _Pull Arya off of me, now!_

Eragon did was he was told and quickly unstrapped the elf from Saphira's saddle. She suddenly took off without warning and headed straight towards the hulking lines of the Urgals.

"No!" cried Eragon, shouting with his mind, _Come back!_ But she continued, headless to his pleas. Saphire dived at the Urgals, bellowing fiercely. They tried to scatter but were trapped against the mountainside. She caught an Urgal between her talons and carried the screaming creature aloft, tearing at him with her fangs. The silent body crashed into the lake a moment later, an arm and a leg missing.

Saphira roared as an Urgal spear grazed her haunch, then retreated into the lake, diving underwater. With her withdrawal the Kull rushed forward with long strides. "What do we do now?" Murtagh demanded coldly.

"I don't know. Let me think!" cried Eragon, searching Arya's memories for her final instructions. He scanned the ground until he found a rock the size of an apple, grabbed it, then pounded on the cliff next to the falls, shouting, "Aì varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!"

Nothing happened.

He tried again, shouting louder than before, but only succeeded in bursing his hand. He turned in despair to Murtagh. "We're trap-" His words were cut off as Saphira leapt out of the lake, dousing them with icy water. She landed on the beach and crouched ready to fight.

Eragon sat Arya alongside the mist covered cliff-face. He turned and stood alongside Saphira, his grip tightening around Zar'roc. Murtagh entered into a low-guard position, preparing for the oncoming clash. The lead Urgal charged the trio with a heavy spear raised. Up close a Kull was as thick as a tree trunk and as tall as a small giant.

Murtagh drew back his arm and threw his sword with incredible speed. The long weapon revolved once, then struck the Kull point first in the chest with a dull crunch. The huge Urgal toppled to the ground with a strangled gurgle. Before another Kull could attack, Murtagh dashed forward and yanked his sword out of the body, and charged into the right file of Urgals.

The Urgals that had split to the left side of the shore were now racing towards them, charging through the water. Eragon raised his palm, shouting, "Jierda theirra kalfis!" Sharp cracks resounded off the cliff. Twenty of the charging Urgals fell into Kóstha-mérna, howling and clutching their legs where shards of bone protruded. Without breaking stride, the rest of the Urgals advanced over their fallen companions. Eragon struggled against his weariness, putting a hand on Saphira's side for support.

A flight of arrows, impossible to see in the darkness, brushed past them and clattered against the cliff. Eragon and Murtagh ducked, covering their heads. With a small howl, Saphira jumped over them so that her armored sides shielded them and the horses. A chorus of clinks sounded as a second volley of arrows bounced off her scales.

"What now?!" shouted Murtagh. There was no opening in the cliff. "We can't stay here!"

Eragon heard Saphira snarl as an arrow caught the edge of her wing, tearing the thin membrane. He looked around wildly, trying to understand why Arya's instructions had not worked. "I don't know! This is where we're supposed to be!"

Racing from around Saphira's cover, Murtagh managed to block a strike from one of the hulking Kull. Kicking the Urgal in the knee, the sound of bone cracking erupted and the howls of the creature split the night. Taking advantage of the opening he created, Murtagh smashed the pommel of his sword into the Urgal's skull, disorientating it then slashing its throat. A series of gurgling noise was produced as the Kull gasped for air and fell to the ground, suffocating on its own blood.

Saphira lurched forward with her talons, slicing three Urgals in half as they came in but feet away from her. Smoke began to rise from her nostrils

Turning around towards the cliff, Eragon grabbed the apple size rock from earlier and smashed as hard as he could against the wall. "Aì varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!" Nothing happened, once again. "Aì varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta! . . . Aì varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!"

Seconds passed, and again nothing appeared to happen. Eragon's voice nearly cracked at the strain, trying to reach the hidden members of the Varden. Fear quickly began to take hold of him. He turned around to see Murtagh being flung several feet backwards from parrying a Kull, carrying a massive battle-axe. The young swordsman gasped as the air escaped his lungs.

The charger rushed towards the downed Murtagh, bringing its battle-axe up to smash into his body. Out of desperation, Eragon raised his arm, the gedwëy ignasia on his hand glowing. He cried out in the ancient language, "Brisingr!"

The charging Urgal suddenly exploded as blue flame burst forth from every pore of its body. A charred corpse fell into the water, pouring blood into the clear lake.

Saphira leapt forward, whipping her tail around, knocking several Kull several feet away, and their bodies to broken to return into the fight. The sound of whizzing arrows forced Eragon and Murtagh to cover themselves as the flying projectiles landed randomly in the dark. The sound of arrows hitting the rock wall appeared by them.

Pain suddenly gripped Eragon's leg as an arrow shaft embedded itself into his flesh. He cried out in agony and fell to the shore, grasping at the wounded area. A horrific roar echoed along the mountainside as Saphira rushed the Urgal column – hell-bent on killing every last Kull for hurting her rider.

Murtagh struggled to regain his footing and made his way to Eragon. "Hold still," he commanded the young Dragon Rider. Eragon winced as Murtagh's hand groped for the arrow shaft. The arrow had managed to go right through the leg, the arrowhead protruded on the other side. "Bite hard!"

Eragon braced himself, clenching his teeth together. The sound of snapping wood was produced as Murtagh broke the shaft, pulling the feathered end free. Eragon winced and groaned in pain as his friend pulled the arrowhead free.

"We're going to die here, Rider!" exclaimed Murtagh, helping Eragon to his feet. He was unable to put all his weight on his left leg and was forced to support himself on Murtagh. They back themselves up to the cliff, standing directly in front of the unconscious Arya.

Saphira rushed back to her partner's side, her wings pierced and blood seeping from the wounds. A long gash on her right front foreleg caused her to limp, hindering her ability to fight. The group stood together, wounded and trapped against what seemed to be endless numbers of Kull.

The columns of Urgals made their way ever closer to them, spears drawn forward as they advanced. Their howls and war cries echoing off the sides of the mountains. Eragon could not help but let the fear and despair fill his entire being. He had done everything that the elf had instructed him to do and yet the Varden did not show themselves. They were abandoned to this accursed fate: to die by the hands of the Kull.

The memories of his life seemed to flash before his very eyes. From his early life in Carvahall, finding Saphira's egg, his uncle's death, traveling with Brom and Karn, their fight against the Raz'ac and his capture at Gil'ead. There was nothing left for him regret, nothing to ponder. The only thing left was for him to wait until death came for him. _Brom…Saphira…Karn…Murtagh…Arya… I'm sorry. I failed you all._

Unexpectedly, a foreign presence pressed against his mind. Eragon recoiled away, in alarm, from the alien mind and quickly formed his mental barriers. The presence did not send any mental attacks but just surrounded him. Tendrils of peace and comfort covered Eragon's mind like a blanket, dulling his anxieties. Perplexed Eragon focused on the presence, it possessed a sense of familiarity to it. Somewhere he had felt it before; the presence grew stronger as if it was coming closer over a great distance. He could sense that it was vast and powerful. A thought occurred to him, perhaps it was a member of the Varden. He lowered his barriers, taking a risk, and shouted out through the mental link, _Please help! I'm a Dragon Rider with the elf Arya. We are surrounded by Urgals, please help!_

The sound of grinding stone from across the lake, on the opposite side of the waterfall, pierced the night. Two large twelve foot, hinge-less, stone doors opened from the mountainside. The Urgals quickly lost focus and turned their gaze towards the opened portal into the mountain.

The presence, pressing against Eragon's mind, grew closer. The mental touch was too familiar to him. It took him a moment to recognize the entity, but it left him in disbelief. …_Impossible…_ Saphira, Murtagh, and Eragon gazed as two lone figures appeared from the portal, the darkness preventing them from adequately seeing their features. From what Eragon could see though, they were both garbed in cloaks, hoods obscuring their faces, and one of the individuals was shorter than the other.

However, the Urgals spared them no expense and quickly charged the two newcomers. As the lead Kull brought his massive wooden club to bash their skulls in, the shorter one of the two outstretched their arm. Six of the Kull were suddenly sent flying twenty feet back into the waters of lake Kóstha-mérna.

Rushing forward, the two individuals moved at a speed faster than Eragon could imagine and jumped over the giant expanse of water, landing right in front of Saphira. They stood before the second line of Urgals that were baring down on Eragon and his companions. The taller of the two figures flipped his cloak back, revealing two identical foot long metal cylinders. The cylinders flew out from their holsters and landed in each individuals' hand. Three foot yellow beams of light flared out, producing a low hum and bathing the area in yellow light.

The two fighters ran forward into the Urgal lines, cutting down each Kull as if they were nothing. The blades' resonance rose and fell in pitch as it cut through the bodies of the menacing creatures. The smell of burning flesh filled Eragon's nose, causing him to feel nauseous.

The Kull attempted to push back, brandishing their crude weapons, and tried to land a hit on the newcomers. Unfortunately, the weapons when touched by the beams of light melted upon contact; swords, axes, clubs, and spears were no longer of any use.

The number of Urgal bodies tallied as the two warriors danced across the shores of Kóstha-mérna. Dismembered limbs and bodies fell into the water, littering the ground. The Kull were losing ground, being pushed back.

The sound of howling voices echoed from the other side of the lake, and suddenly, armored men and dwarves rushed out from the side of the mountain, cutting down the Kull that stood in opposition of them. Rank upon rank of Urgals fell as arrows embedded themselves into their bodies. The hail of arrows appeared from crevasses that pockmarked the cliff. Scores of Urgals already floated belly up in the water, riddled with shafts.

The sound of a war horn echoed over the shouts of fighting soldiers and soon the Kull began to turn tail and head towards the forest. Some never would reach the dense expanse of trees – falling to the ground with arrow shafts protruding from their backs or their bodies being sliced in half by the yellow beams of light. Eragon stood in doubt, he could have sworn he was about to meet his death but his life was saved. All the lives of his companions were saved.

Murtagh led Eragon to Saphira's side and placed him there for support while Arya was lifted up into Saphira's saddle. _We're alive!_ Eragon proclaimed.

_Yes, we're safe little one,_ replied Saphira. Her body shook from pain but Eragon could sense her joy as well. Not only for being rescued, but because of who had saved them.

The two cloaked figures walked across the bloody shores up towards them, and lowered their hoods. Standing before him were two individuals whom he had known well and believed would never meet again.

Pushing himself off of Saphira's side, he limped to the larger of the two and came to stare into his two bright sapphire eyes. Overwhelmed with shock and delight, Eragon could not help but stare until he launched out his arms, grabbing hold of the person, pulling them into a mighty embrace. "I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Eragon.

"It will require a lot more than a lonely shade to kill me," repled Karn. The two released their grip from each other and the two had large smiles spread across their faces.

The ground vibrated as Saphira and Murtagh came alongside Eragon. Murtagh's face was filled with shock but he soon stretched out his hand and Karn accepted it. Saphira's tail twitched excitingly and she bent her head down so her large sapphire eyes were level with Karn's. _It is good to see you alive and well, Karn. We've missed you and worried for your safety._

Karn stretched out his arm and scratched the underside of her jaw, "I appreciate that, Saphira. I'm fine and all is well."

"How did you find us?" inquired Eragon. The excitement of learning that his dear friend since Yuzac, was still alive left him with questions.

"That would be my doing," piped up the woman standing next to Karn.

"Angela?" Eragon said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Teirm."

Angela produced a slight chuckle and stuck a finger out towards him, "There has been quite an amount of interesting events that have occurred since we last met, my dear boy."

"But how-" Eragon was interrupted by a gruff voice behind Karn and Angela, "Akh Gûnteraz dorzada! What were you thinking? The door was on the other side of the falls!"

Both Karn and Angela parted and between them stood a diminutive man, no taller than their elbows. The dwarf was busy wringing water out of his long braided beard. His chest was stocky, and he wore a chain-mail jacket cut off at the shoulders to reveal muscular arms. A war axe hung from a wide leather belt strapped around his waist. An iron-bound oxhide cap, bearing the symbol of a hammer surrounded by twelve stars, sat firmly on his head. Even with the cap, he barely topped four feet. He looked longingly at the fighting and said, "Barzûl, but I wish I could join them! … Bah come along now." The dwarf had the group traverse the entire length of Kóstha-mérna before standing on the opposite shore where the large stone doors stood. The doors revealed a broad tunnel nearly thirty feet tall that burrowed its way into the mysterious depths of the mountain. A line of flameless lamps filled the passageway with a pale sapphire light that spilled onto the lake.

The group stood before the tunnel, surrounded by a grim mixture of men and dwarves. Suddenly, at Murtagh's elbow was a bald, beardless man dressed in purple and gold robes. He was taller than all the other humans – and he was holding a dagger to Murtagh's throat.

Eragon tried to quickly draw forth his power, but the robed man said in a sharp, dangerous voice, "Stop! Should you ever as try to free your friend, I'll kill him here."

Karn attempted to go to Murtagh's aid but the man snarled and pressed the dagger harder against Murtagh's throat. "None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell you to, he will die. Now, everyone inside." He backed into the tunnel, pulling Murtagh with him and keeping his eyes trained on Eragon, Karn and Angela – not to mention Saphira.

_Saphira, what should I do?_ Eragon asked quickly as the men and dwarves followed Murtagh's captor, leading the Snowfire and Tornac along with them.

_Go with them, _she counseled, _and hope that we live._ She entered the tunnel herself, eliciting nervous glances from those around her. Reluctantly, Eragon followed her, aware that the warriors' eyes were fixated upon him. The dwarf from earlier walked alongside him with his hand on the haft of his war axe.

Utterly exhausted, Eragon staggered, on his good leg, into the mountain. The stone doors swung shut behind them with only a whisper of sound. He looked back and saw a seamless wall where the opening had been. They were trapped inside. But were they any safer?

* * *

**Hey everyone! So what I was trying to determine when writing the chapter was determining when Eragon and Karn would be reunited. I had two possible ideas: 1) The two meet up when Eragon and company are being chased towards the Varden by the Kull and Karn comes in to help rescue them; 2) Karn and Meetra arrive after #1's event and he and Eragon would reunite in Tronjheim, maybe after there was a issue revolving around Karn's admittance. I decided to go with option one but then faced a dilemma - the time which Eragon and Karn would reach the Varden. When Karn departed with Meetra, it took them nearly a month to reach Surda. And then approximately, it would take then maybe another week to reach Farthen Dur. For Eragon, it was a little shorter. So I decided to extend the amount of days it took for Eragon to reach the Varden so that way he and Karn could meet at the same time. And I know some readers will criticize the issue over Arya and the poison and the massive time constraint revolving around her. However I am going to not bother with that for it is my story and this is how I decided to complete that section. I'm sorry if that offends any of the readers and hope it doesn't discourage you from continuing on reading the story. Thanks guys!**

Friaku chapter 22 . Jan 5

aha! Things are certainly heating up! I really like where this is going. The pacing of the story is actually pretty good aswell. You're not rushing things or taking things too slow. Good job!

I look forward to seeing more from you in the future  
Best regards

-** Thanks Friaku for your review! I'm glad you think I'm not rushing things but to me it feels like I am. lol Please rest and relax while you enjoy the new chapter!**

Nikon Shadeslayer chapter 22 . 22h ago

Oh boy, things are starting to get very interesting. (not that were not already)  
Karn handled the news rather well, I would've freaked out, but that's just me.  
Have a nice day.

\- **I wanted Karn to freak out a little bit about it and it showed he did in the beginning of Chapter 19. However, Karn's not a close-minded individual. He's open-minded and is willing to listen to reason. That's one reason why he didn't blow up in Meetra's face lol. Glad for the review Nikon, it was nice hearing your opinion!**

**P.S. To everyone - this chapter was the longest chapter so far for the series lol. Over 17 pages of content.**


	24. Chapter 21: Arrival at Farthen Dur

**Good evening everyone! I hope everyone has had a good week and the brisk winter weather hasn't gotten your moods down. Here is the latest chapter to Magic is Force! Once again, a lot of it was taken directly from the book with some adaptation of my own intermixed. Hopefully no one minds and is offended by it. Thanks so much guys for the reviews, they've been great to read! Please leave a review, favorite and follow the story!**

**P.S. I move back my college apartment on Sunday and will be packing tomorrow to get around. I'll start working on the next chapter tonight but it won't be for a week or two before my next chapter comes up - unless I really buckle down tomorrow after packing and crank out the next chapter. We are finally getting close to the end of the first book, which makes me extremely excited! If I can get it completed by my original publication date, that'd be awesome!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 21

"This way," snapped the bald man. He stepped back, keeping the dagger pressed under Murtagh's chin, then wheeled to the right, disappearing through an arched doorway. The warriors cautiously followed him, there attention focused on Eragon, Saphira, and Karn. The horses were led into a different tunnel.

Taking in several deep breaths to calm his nerves, Karn started after Eragon. He spared a worried glimpse towards Meetra, who was walking at his right. Her eyes caught hold of his and she produced a look of curiosity and very slightly so no one was able to see, she curled in her index finger several times. Taking the signal for him to contact her, Karn stretched out his mind towards her conscious.

_What's that matter? _She asked sensing his worry.

_What's going to happen to us? I thought the Varden would be overjoyed to see the new Dragon Rider enter into their midst._ The group entered through the arched doorway and down a narrow corridor after the bald man.

_I'm not exactly sure. Things seemed to have changed since I was last part of the Varden. I knew those guards we met at Aberon seemed to suspicious for their own good._ She quickly increased her pace and came to stand next to him. _Do not worry though, I'll explain to them that I am 'Angela' then hopefully all matters will be put to rest._

The warriors kept their weapons pointed to them. They swept past a sculpture of a peculiar animal with thick quills. The corridor curved sharply to the left, then to the right. A door opened and they entered a bare room large enough to fit Saphira without her being encumbered. There was a hollow boom as the door closed, followed by a loud scrape as a bolt was secured on the outside.

"There's an injured-" Eragon began to speak, but a sharp gesture from the bald man cut him off.

"Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested." He shoved Murtagh over to one of the warriors, who pressed a sword against Murtagh's neck. The bald man clasped his hands together softely. "Remove your weapons and slide them to me." A dwarf unbuckled Murtagh's sword and dropped it on the floor with a clank.

Slowly, Eragon began to unbuckle Zar'roc and sat in onto the floor and pushed it over to the warriors. Instinctively, Karn's hands moved down to his lightsabers, unwilling to be parted from them. The bald man stared at him before producing a menacing expression. "Hand over your weapons!" he growled.

There was no force in the world that would cause Karn to give up his sabers. Not even this low-life of a being yelling at him would result in him giving up his weapons. "Do as he says," whispered Meetra from off to his side.

Karn spared her a look of uncertainty, "I cannot," he whispered back. The idea that he was handing over his weapons with the prospect of not having it returned, burdened his conscious. Not only that, should any one of the members or the bald man inquire about them, Karn wasn't sure if he could develop a lie reasonable enough to make them believe it.

"Drop your weapons," commanded the bald man. His voice rose out of anger and impatience.

"Karn, please do as he commands," begged Meetra. Her hand slipped onto his forearm and she squeezed it slightly. "Everything will be alright." Karn glimpsed at her with the same uncertainty as he did before. Her amber eyes possessed a sense of calmness and he could sense her trying to comfort him through their bond. Tendrils of peace cooled his unease.

Loath to be parted from his lightsabers, Karn hooked them from their D-links and set them on the floor. Very carefully he rolled over to the same guard that oversaw the rest of the weapons. "Now step away from your dragon and slowly approach me," ordered the bald man, directing towards Eragon.

Eragon slowly began to move forward. When the two were a yard apart, the man said, "Stop there!" The boy did as he was told and stood before the inquisitor. His focus then turned towards Karn. "You! Do the same. And the woman as well."

Karn and Meetra slowly advanced towards the questioner and stopped right beside Eragon. "Now remove the defenses from around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your thoughts and memories. If you try to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force … which would drive you made. If you don't submit, your companion will be killed."

A knot began to form in Karn's stomach. If the bald man learned from his thoughts and memories that he was not from Alagaesia, his identity would be compromised – along with Meetra's. The two spared quick concerned glances at each other, the other thinking the exact same issue.

"Why?" asked Eragon, aghast.

"To be sure you aren't in Galbatorix's service and to understand why hundreds of Urgals are banging on our front door," growled the bald man. "And to understand how this man and woman were able to bypass our guards and open the gate, nearly compromising the Varden," he directed a finger towards Karn and Meetra.

"Us?" Karn replied, surprised at the thought. "We did no such thing."

"Silence! It is because of you two that the Urgals nearly entered these tunnels and could now be making their way towards Tronjheim. I ought to have you both hung for your insolence." A vein off the side of the man's head began to bulge and throb at the state of questioning. "Your minds will be examined to determine your identities. No one may enter Farthen Dûr without being tested. No exceptions!"

"There isn't time. We need a healer!" protested Eragon.

"I said silence!" roared the man, pressing down his robe with thin fingers. "Until you are examined, your words are meaningless!"

"But she's dying!" retorted Eragon angrily, pointing to the elf. Karn turned his head, gazing at the elf-maiden laying atop on Saphira's back. It was the same elf that they had managed to rescue from Gil'ead. _The elf?_ _What's wrong with her?_ Karn said through his mental link to Meetra.

She also stared out towards the elf and her own curiosity met Karn's. _I'm not sure. But if it's the elf that you spoke of and she's in peril then we must act quickly. An elf dying while in the service of the Queen, in the Varden's care, will do no good for the two groups._

Her worry towards the elf met Karn's attention. After learning of her ties to the elves, it did not surprise him if she wanted to assist the wounded member of the fair-folk. "It will have to wait! No one will leave this room until we have discovered the truth of this matter. Unless you wish-"

The dwarf that met them outside by the lake jumped forward. "Are you blind, Egraz Carn? Can't you see that's an elf on the dragon? We cannot keep her here if she's in danger. Ajihad and the king will have our heads if she's allowed to die!"

The man's eyes tightened with anger. After a moment he relaxed and said smoothly, "Of course, we wouldn't want that to happen." He snapped his fingers and pointed at the elf. "Remove her from the dragon." Two human warriors sheathed their swords and hesitantly approached Saphira, who watched them steadily. "Quickly, quickly!"

The men unstrapped the elf from the saddle and lowered the elf to the floor. One of the men inspected her face, then said sharply, "it's the dragon-egg courier, Arya!"

"What? Exclaimed both the bald man, and Meetra at the same time. Without warning, she quickly left her post by Karn and ran towards Arya, even though the guards had their swords redrawn pointing at her.

Her surprise and utter shock quickly battered Karn's senses. Apparently, this elf was someone of extreme importance to Meetra. "What happened to her?" she asked frantically to Eragon.

The bald man quickly snapped his fingers, "Restrain her!" Several guards attempted to withdraw Meetra away from the unconscious elf but she batted their hands away with a quick slap of her wrist.

"You will do no such thing, you smug cur!" yelled Meetra from her spot next to Arya. She shot a threatening glare to the two guards attempting to restrain her and they quickly recoiled from her. "How dare you try to restrain one of your own," she accused the bald man, directing a finger to him. "You should be the one to be hanged for your insolence."

The vein on the side of the bald man's head seemed to pulsate even quicker. His face grew red with anger. "How dare you speak to me like that!" he barked to her. "What gives you the right to utter such impudence?"

Producing a stern and determined glare that nearly caused the bald man to flinch slightly, "I'm Angela, one of Ajihad's trusted advisors," she spoke with a sense of authority.

Utter shock and confusion spread onto every of the human and dwarf soldiers inside the bare room. Disbelief wracked the inquisitors face as his mouth was left ajar, his lips quivering trying to find words to speak. "There is no advisor by such name among Ajihad's council. I have never seen the likes of you before amongst the Varden. You are a liar!"

A fierce look spread across Meetra's face as she quickly stood from her spot by Arya and walked up to the miniature human, coming up only inches before his face. He began to back up slowly; Meetra stuck out a finger at him shoving it in front of his face. "The reason you have not seen 'the likes of me' before you cold, gutless imbecile,

was because I took a leave of absence to track down invaluable allies for the Varden and to determine Galbatorix's forces."

"No advisor would dare leave their post for such a perilous task," rebuked the intimidated man.

"I'm no ordinary advisor," snapped Meetra. "The mission was handed down to me, directly from Ajihad – himself. Now if you wish to continue on flapping your lips to rebuke my claim, then that's fine. However you'd be allowing Arya," she pointed a finger to the elf, "to die while she has been under our supervision. What would Ajihad, even King Hrothgar say, I wonder? What kind of wrath the Queen of the Elves would hand down if she discovered that her ambassador was killed?"

A barely noticeable tremor ran down the length of the man's body. Karn could sense the man's concern, not for the elf, but for himself. If what Meetra said was true, then severe punishment would be delivered to the one that allowed such a tragic death to occur. Not only that, but Meetra was giving him a run for his coin. However, something Karn noticed was that everything she had just spoke, was in fact a lie. The Jedi had left the Varden in pursuit of her own goals, not because she was ordered to. Regardless, Karn had hoped the bald inquisitor would buy Meetra's lie and allow things to bypass the way that they were – without the need to search his mind.

Beads of sweat began to form on the man's scalp and drip down the sides. His mouth was beginning to form words before the dwarf from earlier stepped forward. "Angela?" he spoke with his rough voice, "Is that really you?" The dwarf stepped up closer to the woman and she gazed at him.

It took Meetra but a moment to recognize the long-bearded dwarf. "Ah Orik, I'm glad it's you. It's been too long," she said suddenly producing a pleasant and cheerful tone. It was the complete and utter opposite of her hostile, intimidating mood which amazed Karn how well she could change her disposition to meet specific needs.

"Gûntera Aruna! Guntera Bless!" The dwarf produced a quirky smile upon his face and straitened his jerkin. "Indeed, it has been too long. I'm most glad to see your return. Mine worries are now at ease knowing we have you back."

Meetra spared him an exhausted smile of her own before she patted him off to the side of his shoulder. "I'm sorry to cut this short though, Orik, but we must see to Arya."

Nodding his head, the helmet upon his brow shifting, Orik spoke out to the company, his voice echoing off the walls, "Hwatum il skilfz gerdumn! Listen to mine words! What the woman says is true. This is Angela and she has been a valuable member of the Varden and has served us faithfully for many years." He turned to face the bald human, gripping the axe that hung at his side. "Upon mine word, Egraz Carn, Angela is no spy of Galbatorix and most certainly means no ill-will towards the Varden."

Karn observed in wonder at the intense scene that took place, questioning where this would leave them. Meetra returned another intense stare towards the bald man, and he returned the same. "You have much explaining to do," he said flatly.

Still baring her determined expression on her face, she returned to Arya's side, placing a palm upon her forehead. "What ails her, Eragon?" she asked once again.

"She was poisoned with the Skilna Bragh while in prison. Only Tunivor's Nectar can save her now," he said offering Meetra a desperate look, hoping that she could save the elf.

The bald man's face became inscrutable. He stood motionless, except for his lips, which twitched occasionally. "Very well. Take her to the healers, and tell them what she needs. Guard her until the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you then." The warriors nodded curtly and carried Arya towards the door.

Meetra headed after them, "I'm going with them. I have some skills with Tunivor's Nectar and can provide some additional help…That is if you have an issue with that?" she said coldly to the bald questioner. He produced an unfriendly glare at the woman but he did not refuse, "Do as you wish. But no this," he directed a finger towards her, "I will need to search your mind to make sure your story is valid."

Meetra walked out towards the side door, leading out to the main corridor, before quickly turning about and spoke out, "Those three young men are under my protection and will not harm the Varden. I can assure you. Although, should I find that anyone of you have mistreated them, I will be sure to make your stay here with the Varden, a very miserable experience."

The door slammed shut as Meetra closed it behind her. A slight gasped escaped from the bald man and his face was now covered with sweat. Karn could not help but inwardly chuckle to himself. _So that's her more aggravated side to her, huh?_ he thought, remembering how their discussion on the lake shore by Petrøvya. _I'll be sure to remember to stay on her good side._

The last tendrils of Meetra's conscious began to disappear as the distance between them grew. _What happens now, Meetra?_ he asked quickly, before the gap between them worsened, restricting him from communicating with her.

_Hopefully that little lie will make that piece of bantha fodder think twice while questioning you. Once you've been determined safe to traverse to Tronjheim, do as they say. I will come find you. Stay close to Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh. I'm sure they will want to hear of your exploits since Gil'ead._

_Very well then. Take care of yourself, Meetra, _concluded Karn. He was already beginning to feel a sense of emptiness as Meetra's presence disappeared.

_You too, Karn. May the Force be with you._ The last tendrils of her thoughts disappeared and Karn's mind was void of all foreign touch. The loss of Meetra's presence felt chilling to him.

His attention snapped back to the bald man as he said, "Enough of this, we have wasted too much time already. Prepare to be examined." He positioned himself directly in front of Eragon, the young Dragon Rider possessed an intense glare on his face. Across the room, Karn caught a glimpse of Murtagh, possessing a worried look. He could sense the man's worry and noticed that there was something attached to that anxiety. It was difficult for Karn to determine Murtagh's thoughts, his mind surrounded by a solid wall of mental defenses.

Finally, Eragon bowed his head, "I'm ready."

"Good, then-"

He was interrupted as Orik said abruptly, "You'd better not harm him, Bald One, else the king and Angela will have words with you."

The bald man looked at him irritably, then faced Eragon with a small smile. "Only if he resists." He bowed his head and changed several inaudible words.

Suddenly, Eragon gasped and groaned in pain as the mental struggle between the two engaged. Several minutes passed as no one spoke, but only stared that the two. Karn looked on to his friend wishing he could assist. However, he would only be endangering himself and Eragon, and ultimately stayed urges.

After ten solid minutes had passed, Eragon quickly gasped for air, he shuddered, swayed, then fell toward the floor. Reacting far quicker than any of the warriors, Karn quickly reached out managed to catch him at the last second, lowering him to the cool stone floor. He heard Orik exclaim from behind him, "You went too far! He wasn't strong enough for this."

"He'll live. That's all that is needed," answered the bald man curtly.

The mere usage of those words and the man's tone made Karn's inside burn with irritability. He gazed up at the man with a hardened look upon his face. "That was not necessary!"

The bald man refused to acknowledge Karn's comment as an angry grunt from Orik resounded. "What did you find?"

Silence.

"Well, is he to be trusted or not?'

The words came reluctantly. "He . . . is not your enemy." There were audible sighs of relief throughout the room.

Eragon's eyes fluttered open. He gingerly pushed himself upright. "Easy now," said Orik, he and Karn helping him to his feet. A low growl rumbled in Saphira's throat.

The bald man ignored them. He turned to Karn, "It's your turn."

Karn allowed Orik to take Eragon as he came to stand before the inquisitor. His eyes burned with grit and a smug smile appeared on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Karn never waved or flinched, his fierce resolve showed in his poise as he gazed down at the bald man. "No this," his voice held an edge to it, "Should you try and attempt to retrieve something that you are not allowed too, I will fight back."

A triumphant smirk formed from his lips, "And what is it that you are hiding then?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of your ilk."

"We shall see," the man lowered his head and closed his eyes, and repeated the same inaudible words as earlier.

Within seconds, Karn flinched with pain and shock as the mental probe clawed its way into his mind. His eyes struggled to remain focus but his vision began to blur. Instinctively, he began to throw up barriers around his mind. The attack was far stronger than he had occurred.

Very slowly and reluctantly, he began to lower the barriers that surrounded his mind, exposing himself to the hungering probe. Disappointment emanated from the bald man. His battering intensified.

Karn winced as the probe dug further, hunting for information, like a nail driving through his skull. The bald man began shifting through his memories only but an hour ago outside by the look, slowly working his way back through time. The memories of his travels with Meetra from Gil'ead to the present played for the mental probe. Certain aspects Karn had to conceal quickly, Meetra's and his own identity, the knowledge about his weapons, and any conversations relating to the Force. The events from Gil'ead with seized and shifted through by the probe, gazing at the fight between him and Durza – the lightsabers replaced with an image of two normal longswords.

The travel to Gil'ead; Brom's death; the Ra'zac's attack; Dras-Leona; Teirm; and Yuzac all were forcefully taken by the bald man.

Karn tried to concentrate through the pain as the probe continued on. However, as the bald man drove deeper inside his mind, the memories of Karn waking up for the first time in Alagaesia occurred. The man was planning on going farther back within his memories, placing him when Karn was in his galaxy, on Alderaan fighting against the Sith Lord.

The man's intentions were easily sensed through the mental link, and Karn was not going to stand by and let it happen. As the probe passed the first memories of his awakening in Alagaesia, he quickly began to push back the probe. Resistance on the man's side quickly strengthened, attempting to break past Karn's defenses. Drawing upon his built up frustration, Karn reinforced his defenses, developing layers upon layers of hardened walls as he pushed back the bald man's mental probe.

A disgruntled and strenuous grimace spread across the man's face as he desperately tried to gain further entrance into his memories. The mental probe was unable to progress any farther though as Karn slowly began to push back. Finally taking the initiative, just as the bald man sent another strike at his mind, Karn grabbed hold of his conscious. Struggling desperately to break free, the man tried to break past the hold, producing exasperated grunts. Remembering how he treated Eragon, Karn allowed his anger to increase fueling his resolve. His grip tightened even more around the man's mental probe, extinguishing it.

Several minutes passed while Karn slowly began to choke out the man's mind before he finally felt the man's reluctant acceptance of defeat. His efforts stopped abruptly and he made no more attempts to continue on with the attacks. Cautiously, Karn slowly released his hold over the man's mind, making sure that he in fact had submit to defeat before fully releasing him. When he felt that the man had actually submitted, he fully released his grip and the man's presence returned quickly back into his mind.

Coming full-circle, Karn opened his eyes feeling slightly weakened from the mental effort. He wavered slightly before his legs regained their bearings, his opponent on the other hand was bent forward, hands placed upon his knees breathing heavily. Upon seeing the state of their superior officer, the guards closed in around Karn, swords pointed directly at his chest.

With great effort, the bald man tried to stand erect but his legs continued to shake due to his exertion. His face was rough as he stared intently at the Grey Knight. "Restrain him!"

The guards did precisely what they were ordered and cautiously took hold of Karn, pulling his arms behind his back – a sword also pointed at his neck.

"Etzil nithgech!" cried out Orik as he tried to push the guards aside. "Didn't you hear what Angela said? What's gotten wrong with you all?"

"He refused to let me examine his mind," exclaimed the bald man. He slowly began to regain some strength, his body no longer shaking frantically.

Struggling against the hold of the guards, Karn tried to free himself, "You forced yourself upon my memories," he refuted, "some which I hold sacred. No one, except for myself, alone, am the one to see them."

"Then you are not welcomed to enter Farthen Dûr!"

"Enough of this," Orik suddenly said, a hint of anger tinted his voice. "Your need to interrogate this boy's mind ends here." The knuckles on his hands turned white from gripping his axe too hard as he strode up to the bald man, staring him down with a severe glare.

"You have no power to refute such an important task as this," stated the bald man. "You may be Hrothgar's adopted son, but that gives you no right to interfere with Varden affairs!"

"If Angela deems this boy to be under her protection then he is no enemy of ours. And it was due to his actions that we managed to rescue the young rider and his dragon before they became a meal for the Kull, no thanks to the likes of you. If the Dragon Rider had died while under your watch, you most certainly would have been hung for your arrogance – like Angela said."

"Silence! This argument is over, Orik Hrothgarson!" roared the bald man. His face was a shade of deep red, his fists clenched. "Ajihad will decide his fate. Until then he is to remain under guard until a decision has been made."

In a show of disgust, Orik raised his clenched fist and extended his index and middle finger to form a 'V'. The gesture, Karn was not sure by what it meant but the bald man's facial expression grew more rigid and his face turned a darker red.

The last of the group left needed to be tested finally drew the bald man's attention. He turned to Murtagh, who was still being held at sword point. "Do not test me boy," he warned him. "Prepare to be examined."

Murtagh stiffened and shook his head. The sword cut his neck slightly. Blood dripping down his skin. "No."

"You will not be protected here if you refuse, even if that witch declared so."

"I will not let you enter my mind and soil it with your filthy touch," said Murtagh through clenched teeth.

"If you refuse, then I will take what I want by force!" He stepped forward and placed his palm on Murtagh's brow, clenching his hand to hold him in place. Murtagh stiffened, his face growing as hard as iron, fists clenched, neck muscles bulging. He was obviously fighting the attack with all his strength. The bald man bared his teeth with fury and frustration at the resistance; his fingers dug mercilessly into Murtagh.

Karn struggled even harder to break free of the guards' hold on him. However, he struggled to determine if he should assist Murtagh. If he did, he would only be putting the man's life at risk.

Orik scowled darkly as he watched the combatants. "Ilf carnz orodûm," he muttered, then leapt forward and cried, "That is enough!" he grabbed the bald man's arm and tore him away from Murtagh with strength disproportional to his size.

The bald man stumbled back, then turned on Orik furiously. "How dare you!" he shouted. "You question my leadership, opened the gates without permission, and now this! You've shown nothing but insolence and treachery. Do you really think the king and Ajihad will protect you now?"

Orik bristled and pointed to Murtagh, whose breath came in great heaves. "We do not have any right to torture him for information! For any of them! Ajihad won't sanction it. Not after you've examined the Rider and found him free of fault, received confirmation from Angela about the other two that they not bring harm to the Varden. _And _they've brought us Arya."

"Would you allow them to enter unchallenged? Are you so great a fool as to put us all at risk?" demanded the bald man. His eyes were feral with loosely chained rage; he looked as if he was ready to tear the dwarf into pieces.

"Can either of them use magic?"

"That is-"

"Can either of them use magic?" roared Orik, his deep voice echoing in the room. The bald man's face suddenly grew expressionless. He clasped his hand behind his back.

"This one cannot," he directed towards Murtagh. "However, this one can," pointing at Karn.

The guards securing Karn all produced worried looks at each other, their blades moved closer towards him. Orik gazed at the young Grey Knight with newfound worry but approached him. "Do you mean to harm us, sorcerer?"

Thinking back Karn quickly remembered the first time he had met Brom and Eragon. The old Dragon Rider's words echoing through his mind, _The ancient language. It governs the laws of the land. It is impossible to lie in the Ancient Language because words spoken in the language are unquestionably true._

Recalling back to the first words he spoke in the ancient language, Karn repeated them to the dwarf, "Fricai onr eka eddyr, eka weohnata néiat haina du Varden." I am a friend, and I will not harm the Varden. The sudden surprise that occurred on the bald man's face made Karn realize that what he said must have held truth. From what Brom had told him, no one could lie while speaking in the ancient language. To speak in the ancient language, one must be speaking truthfully. If Karn spoke that he meant no harm to the Varden in the ancient language then his credibility was sound.

Orik must have caught the change in the bald man's expression, "That's the ancient language, isn't it?" The bald man simply stood and spoke nothing. "What did he say then?"

"I am a friend, and I will not harm the Varden," repeated Karn in normal tongue. "The ancient language forbids anyone from lying while they speak it. My words are truth." He stared at the dwarve and tried to must as much sincerity he could with his gaze.

Pulling on his beard hairs, Orik nodded in affirmation, "If what the boy says is true, and one cannot lie while speaking the elves' tongue, then the boy speaks truth. Correct?"

The old man still continued to not utter a word. His surprise and anger still shown on his face. "Then what do you fear then?" asked Orik. "It's impossible for them to escape. That boy can't use magic, and this one has proven he will not harm us. Even if he did use it against us, I'm sure your powers would be more than sufficient to stop him. But don't listen to me; ask Ajihad what he wants done with the two."

The bald man stared at Orik for a moment, his face indecipherable, then looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. A peculiar stiffness set into his shoulders while his lips moved soundlessly. An intense frown wrinkled the pale skin above his eyes, and his fingers clenched as they were throttling an invisible enemy. For several minutes he stood thus, wrapped in silent communication.

When he opened his eyes, he produced an intimidating glare towards the dwarf and snapped at the warriors, "Take them away! I've sent word to Ajihad of this predicament. He will decide your fates upon arrival in Farthen Dûr." With those words he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, his red scalping returning to its natural hue as he passed the lantern lights.

"Thank you," whispered Eragon to Orik.

"Agreed, you effort was most well needed," mentioned Karn.

The dwarf grunted. "I'll make sure to get you three some food as we travel towards Farthen Dûr." He headed towards the door as the guards formed a circle around Eragon, Saphira, Karn, and Murtagh. The cut on his neck continued to drip blood; he applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Outside in the corridor, Tornac and Snowfire were waiting outside for their master's return. "Can we get our weapons back," asked Eragon.

The bald man, who sat waiting impatiently outside in the corridor looked at him with disdain. "Your weapons will be returned to you when Ajihad sees fit, not before.

Passing through the corridor, the group entered the huge tunnel through which they had entered the mountain, "You will ride single file down the center of the tunnel," instructed the bald man. "If you attempt to go anywhere else, you will be stopped." Eragon started to climb onto Saphira when the bald man shouted, "No! Ride your horse until I tell you otherwise."

Eragon took Snowfire's reins as he and Murtagh mounted their horses. Karn positioned himself in the back behind the two, aligning himself next to Saphira. The bald man examined their small line, then gestured at the warriors, who divided in half to surround them, giving Saphira as wide a berth as possible. Orik and the bald man went to the head of the procession.

After looking over once more, the bald man clapped twice and stared walking forward. Eragon tapped Snowfire lightly on his flanks. The entire group headed toward the heart of the mountain. Echoes filled the tunnel as the horses' hooves struck against the hard floor. Doors and gates occasionally disturbed the smooth walls, but they were always closed.

Karn took some time to marvel at the sheer size of the tunnel, never before had he seen such intricate styles of architecture. As they proceeded, Karn could only begin to fathom what the leader of the Varden must have been like. More importantly, how merciful he could actually be. Meetra told him that she would come and find him and he believed her; he only hoped that she could somehow resolve this whole issue before things gotten worse.

After a short period of time, Karn felt Saphira's presence press against his mind. Lowering his barriers, her mind melded with his. _Karn, do you mind if I speak to you?_

_ Of course not Saphira. What appears to be on you mind?_

_ One moment._ She paused as her mind went elsewhere. Soon another presence touched him, Karn new instantly that it was Eragon's.

_What's the matter? _He asked them both.

_For some time since after our escape from Gil'ead, we had worried about you. _said Saphira. _What happened after we had gone?_

_Did you kill Durza?_ Eragon's voice quickly followed.

_I'll show you._ Shifting through his memories, Karn showed Saphira and Eragon the events that occurred following their escape. The memories played on, showing his traumatic duel against Durza. Awe struck the dragon and rider when they saw how hard he had fought, even after being wounded severely several times before ultimately striking him down.

The memories continued own, showing his rescue by Meetra and Solembum, to his wakening after being healed. His identity revealed to her and her agreement to train him to help control his emotions. Their travels towards south across the Empire and into Surda where at Aberon they managed to gain an audience with a Varden agent who escorted them into the dwarven tunnels.

For three days they traveled along the roads before reaching the dwarven outpost by Lake Kóstha-mérna. It was there that Karn felt Eragon's presence and the hulking mass of the Urgal forces. With Meetra's help, the two managed to convince Orik to go against the bald man's orders to open the mountain gates, allowing them the opportunity to rescue you.

_A lot has certainly happened to you since we've been parted._ Mentioned Eragon.

_Yes, there has._

_Are you in better control of yourself, now?_ Asked Saphira. He could sense both her and Eragon's worry about him. After how they saw his memories and emotions during the fight with Durza, Karn could not help but understand why they were worried.

_Indeed I have. It is thanks to Angela's help that I have gained control over my feelings._

_That is most pleasant news to hear._

_I'm just glad that we managed to find each other, once again. It wasn't the same without you here, Karn._ Admitted Eragon.

_I know exactly how you feel. I've missed you both as well. But tell me, how'd you managed to find the Varden?_

_The elf we managed to rescue from Gil'ead. Her name is Arya. She imparted to me the knowledge on where to find the Varden._ Eragon spent a great length of time describing the events following their escape: their travel to the Ramr River, the drastic decision to traverse the Hadarac Desert, communicating with Arya and discovering that she had been poisoned, the desperate attempt to arrive at the Varden before she died, the struggle to outrun the Kull at Lake Kóstha-mérna.

_It seems you and Saphira have had an adventure of your own._

Eragon's came with hesitance, _Yes…yes we have._

Karn could sense a conflict of emotions coming from within Eragon. He was debating on telling him something. Something which seemed to be quite important. _Everything alright, Eragon?_

_I'm…having a difficult time coping with some disturbing news._

_What news have you learned that's left you so conflicted?_

_ He needs to know._ Spoke Saphira. Her words were urgent. _Sooner or later, he will find out._

_What's going on?_ Asked Karn worriedly.

_It's not my secret that I should reveal, though!_ Eragon spoke with much emotion in his voice.

_If you won't then I will._ Concluded Saphira. Eragon's emotions were still left in conflict but there was a slight urge to have Saphira refrain herself. But she spoke out their concern before he could do anything. _Murtagh…He's the son of Morzan, one of the Forsworn._

Immediate shock surged through his mind as the truth was laid out before him. _How do you know this?_

_He told us…_spoke Eragon with some sense of guiltiness. _I did not want to reveal his secret without his permission. But that option seems to have bypass me now._

_ Has he made any attempt to harm you? _asked Karn in a state of concern. He had heard Brom mention of the Forsworn and of their treachery towards the Dragon Riders as the sided with Galbatorix. Morzan was the king's right-hand and most loyal servant of the group.

_No he has not yet,_ admitted Saphira. _But the mere fact that he is the son of Morzan puts us at risk. I do not wish to accept the harsh reality of Murtagh's birth but we must._

_ So why is are you, Eragon, so conflicted?_ Curiously Karn asked.

He was silent for several moments formulating his thoughts and evaluating his emotions before he spoke. _He's helped us every step of the way since Brom's death. Not once has he ever made an attempt on mine or Saphira's life. He's been loyal as a companion to have helped us reach this far…I view him as I do you Karn, a friend. But now the truth of his lineage has left me in troubled. Should I trust him still as a friend? Or treat him as my enemy?_

Karn was quiet and retreated into himself, allowing him some moments of peace to consider Eragon's feelings. It seemed perfectly natural to have a trust issue with someone, whom you considered to be a friend, once some horrific truth about them comes to light. If he was in Eragon's boots, he would naturally feel a sense of betrayal towards that person.

The sudden though of Meetra was brought forth as he made that notion. Having been put through that same situation, Karn knew how he would actually behavior. Coming out of his train of thoughts he spoke to Eragon, and Saphira. _I can understand where your feelings lie, both of you. For someone to have such a secret as dark as Murtagh's, it is clear why he has wanted to keep it hidden. And for you both to have conflicting views. However, you should not let it cloud your overall opinion of him. Murtagh has offered his help, willingly, since Brom's death. He risked his life to rescue you, Eragon, from Gil'ead. And against all odds, he's remained by your side._

He stopped allowing his words to float between the two and settle within their minds. Their conflicting emotions continued on, more so with Eragon than with Saphira. _Ask yourself, what would you do if you were Murtagh?_ The question seemed to hit Eragon the hardest as he pondered the idea. For some time, the boy was quiet. His emotions fought between acceptance and rejection. However, the longer he thought about it, Karn could feel him begin to sway.

_If I were Murtagh…I suppose I would do the same._ Admitted Eragon.

_It is important to judge someone's worth based upon their past,_ Karn noted. _But it is equally as important to gauge them based from their actions. Murtagh has done nothing to harm any of us. I will believe that Murtagh holds no ill-will against us and will continue to trust him. That is my opinion. You two may take it as you will._

Saphira and Eragon made no more effort to talk about the subject as they thought over Karn's words. The two retracted from his mind and left to engage in their own silent conversation. Hopefully the words that he imparted to the two will change their mentality; just like he did when Meetra revealed herself to him.

For nearly an hour the bald man led them through the tunnel, nevery straying nor turning. At last a soft white glow became visible ahead of them. Karn strained his eyes, trying to discern its source, but it was too far away to make out any details. However, he could sense a vast sea of consciences – hundreds perhaps thousands of lifeforms were just beyond the light. The glow increased in strength as they neared it.

The bald man stopped and raised a hand. He turned to Eragon. "You will ride upon your dragon now. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching, so remember who and what you are." His attention focused onto Karn and pointed towards Snowfire. "You. Mount the horse."

Eragon dismounted Snowfire, handing the reins over to him, and made his way onto Saphira's saddle. "Good," said the bald man after inspecting the column. He and Orik retreated to either side of Saphira, staying far enough back so she was clearly in the lead. "Now walk to the doors, and once they open, follow the path. Go slowly."

Following behind Saphira, Karn directed Snowfire to the end of the tunnel. Soon he could finally make out his surroundings. Marble pillars laced with gems of a variety of colors stood in rows on both walls. Scores of lanterns hung between the pillars, suffusing the air with liquid brilliance. At the end of the hallway rested two colossal black doors, accented by shimmering silver lines that depicted a seven-pointed crown that spanned both sides.

As they approached the giant black doors, the sound of stone grinding upon stone resonated throughout the tunnel as the doors slowly began to open. As the rift widened between them, rays of sunlight streamed into the tunnel, falling on the column. Temporarily blinded, Eragon blinked and had to squint to readjust his eyes. What laid before made him gasp.

The tunnel exited them into a large volcanic crater. Its walls narrowed to a small ragged opening so high above that Karn could only imagine the distance – at least a dozen miles. A soft beam of light fell through the aperture, illuminating the crater's center, though it left the rest of the cavernous expanse in hushed twilight.

He lowered his gaze and saw a wide cobblestone path ran straight to the center of the crater, where it ended at the base of a snowy-white mountain that glittered like an uncut gem with thousands of colors lights. It was less than a tenth of the height of the crater that loomed over and around it, but its diminutive appearance was deceiving, for it was slightly higher than a mile.

Long as it was, the tunnel had only taken them through one side of the crater wall. As Karn marveled at the object of the earth's creation, he heard Orik say deeply, "Look well, humans, and gaze at the brilliance that is Farthen Dûr – discovered thousands of years ago by the father of our race, Korgan, while he tunneled for gold. And in the center stands our greatest achievement: tronjheim, the city-mountain built from the purest marble."

_That is a city?!_ Expressed Karn with utter amazement.

The sound of voices rose up from farther down the road and it was then that Karn saw the crowd. A large expanse of people had crowded the entrance to the tunnel. They lined the cobblestone pathway – dwarves and humans packed together like trees in a thicket. There were hundreds… thousands of them. Every eye, every face was focused on the column – more specifically on Eragon.

Anxiety seemed to cover the entirety of the boy, Karn could see it. His body shook slightly, and he could see sweat begin to cumulate. Eragon remained silent and still upon Saphira, frozen by the spectators. The people gazed up at the rider with taut expressions – as if they were an injured animal when a predator was close by.

Instantly, Karn understood the magnitude of the situation. _They needed to see Eragon, to regain hope that the Varden had not lost its cause. Their morale is low!_

Sending out his thoughts towards Eragon, Karn spoke clearly in his mind. _You need to do something Eragon! They came to see you, you need to show them your support._

A bead of sweat rolled down Eragon's face, but he did not make an effort to wipe it away. _What should I do?_ He asked frantically.

_Smile, raise your hand, anything! _Saphira's voice replied sharply through his mind.

Eragon tried to force out a smile, but his lips only twitched. Slowly, he pushed a hand into the air, jerking it in a little wave. When nothing happened, he flushed with embarrassment, lowered his arm, and ducked his head.

Before Karn could offer him any more advice, a single cheer broke the silence. Someone clapped loudly. For a brief second the crowd hesitated, then a wild roar swpet through it, and a wave of sound crashed over the column.

"Very good, Rider," said the bald man from in front of Karn. "Now start walking."

The column progressed down the cobblestone path, the crowd followed close behind them, giving Saphira plenty of room. They neared the city-mountain, and Karn saw that the white marble of Tronjheim was highly polished. Colored lanterns hung from every window, casting a soft glow on the surrounding rock. Directly ahead, two thirty-foot-high gold statues of an unknown creature guarded a massive timber gate.

The heavy gate rumbled open before them as hidden chains slowly raised the mammoth beams. A four-story-high passageway extended straight towards the center of Tronjheim. The top three levels were pierced by rows of archways that revealed grey tunnels curving off into the distance. Clumps of people filled the arches, eagerly watching the procession. On ground level, however, the archways were barred by stout doors. Rich tapestries hung between the different levels, embroidered with heroic figures and tumultuous battles scense.

A cheer rang in their ears Saphira stepped into the hall and paraded down it. Eragon raised his hand, eliciting another roar from the throng, though many of the dwarves did not join the welcoming shout.

The mile-long hall ended in an arch flanked by black onyx pillars. Yellow zircons three times the size of a man capped the dark columns, coruscating piercing gold beams along the hall. Saphira stepped through the opening, then stopped and craned back her neck, humming deeply in her chest.

They were in a circular room, perhaps a thousand feet across, that reached up to Tronjheim's peak a mile overhead, narrowing as it rose. The walls were lined with arches – one row for each level of the city-mountain- and the floor was made of polished carnelian, upon which was etched a hammer girdled by twelve silver pentacles, like on Orik's helm.

The room was a nexus for four hallways – including the one they had exited from. The halls were identical except for the one opposite to Karn. To the right and left of the hall were tall arches that opened to descending stairs, which mirrored each other as they curved underground.

Karn could only gape with wonder. Never before had he ever seen a city of this grandeur. The bald man walked in front of Saphira and said, "You must go on foot from here." There was scattered booing from the crowd as he spoke. A dwarf took Tornac and Snowfire away after Karn and Murtagh had dismounted. Eragon dismounted Saphira but stayed by her side as the bald man led them across the carnelian floor to the right-hand hallway.

They followed it for several hundred feet, then entered a smaller corridor. Their guards remained, despite the cramped space. After four sharp turns, they came to a massive cedar door, stained black with age. The bald man pulled it open and conducted everyone but the guards inside.

* * *

Nikon Shadeslayer

Another great chapter, its nice to see Eragon and Karn reunited. I wonder how he will react go the fact that Meetra (Angela) is a Jedi.  
Once again, have a nice day.

\- **Thanks Nikon for the review! You'll find out how Eragon reacts to Meetra in the next chapter or two.**

Greyjedi449t

Looking forward to the next chapter :)

\- **Thanks GreyJedi! Please keep on reading :D**

Friaku

Hah! They gang have finally gotten back together! Really like what you've done so far with the fic! Nah your pacing is really quite well done in my honest opinion _

Great job and I look forward to seeing more of this in the future  
\- **Thanks for letting me Friaku, I really appreciate your opinion on my publishing of new chapters! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

CommanderSky

So, we're finally at the Varden eh? I guess the couple of lighsaber wearers is going to have significant role at the Battle of Farther'Dur and stand against Durza.

But why don't you make Karn give one of his lightsabers to Meetra? I suppose that would giver her a huge amount of advantage at upcoming battle... Besides, I bet she's missing that touch even if it won't be her own lightsaber :P

\- **Commander, somehow you've managed to get inside my mind. You've been able to post ideas that are the exact same ones that I've already developed. But anyway... hush hush hush. No spoilers know ;) you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the coming chapters.**


	25. Chapter 22: Ajihad's Interrogation

**Evening everyone! I'm glad to provide everyone with the newest installment of Magic is Force! Hopefully everyone has enjoyed reading the latest chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken this long to get the newest chapter up. My time is dedicated to student teaching so my nights are left developing lesson plans, activities, grading papers, and etc. So every once and a while, when I have some free time I spend a few hours working on the fanfic. I haven't forgotten you guys! I hope you all will stay with me as I continue to work on the fanfiction and continue to favorite, and follow it! Please leave a review informing me of your thoughts. The end of the first arc of this story is coming up here soon! I hope to have this first part of the story done by the end of Easter Break, April 5th. Then we can move forward to the next section.**

**Again guys thanks for all your support, please leave a review, favorite and tell your friends! Have a great night!**

**P.S. We reached 15,000 views! That's fantastic! WAHOO!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 22

Karn entered an elegant, two-story study paneled with rows of cedar bookshelves. A wrought-iron staircase wound up to a small balcony with two chairs and a reading table. White lanterns hung along the walls and ceiling so a book could be read anywhere in the room. At the far end of the room, stood behind a large walnut desk.

His skin gleamed like oiled ebony. The dome of his head was shaved bare, but a closely trimmed black beard covered his chin and upper lip. Strong features shadowed his face, and grave, intelligent eyes lurked under his brow. His shoulders were broad and powerful, emphasized by a tapered red vest embroidered with a gold thread and clasped over a rich purple shirt.

Karn followed up behind Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh as they approached the desk. Two armchairs were placed in a semi-circle in front of it. When the ebony colored man spoke, his voice was strong and confident: "Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourself."

Eragon slipped into an armchair next to Murtagh, while Saphira settled protectively behind them. Karn came to stand in the middle of the two recliners, resting his arm on the back of Eragon's. Ajihad raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A man stepped out from behind the staircase. He was identical to the bald man beside him. Karn stared at the two of them with surprise, and noticed Eragon and Murtagh stiffen. "Your confusion is understandable; they are twin brothers," said Ajihad with a small smile. "I would tell their names, but they have none."

Saphira hissed with distaste and Karn produced a menacing stare at the two. Ajihad watched the two for a moment, then sat in a high-backed chair behind the desk. The Twins retreated under the stairs and stood impassively beside each other. Ajihad pressed his fingers together as he stared at the three of them. He studied them for a long time with an unwavering gaze.

Karn also studied the man, patiently, wondering what questions he would have in store for them. After what seemed like several minutes, Ajihad lowered his hands and beckoned the Twins. One of them hurried to his side. Ajihad whispered in his ear. The bald man suddenly paled and shook his head vigorously. Ajihad frowned, then nodded as if something had been confirmed. He summoned the second twin to approach and he also quickly walked over. Again, Ajihad whispered in his ear. The second twin looked at him curiously before nodding. Reaching inside the sleeves of his robes, the twin retrieved Karn's lightsabers and handed them over to the Varden leader.

Karn's eyes grew wide seeing that his weapons were only but feet away from him. Ajihad raised an eyebrow as he took each lightsaber in hand and studied them intently. The inevitable was close at hand and Karn could sense it. The man's curiosity was etched across his face. He looked at Murtagh and Karn. "You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. The two of you have been allowed into Farthen Dûr because the Twins have sent word to assure me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Arya. I understand that there may be things the two of you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway," said Murtagh defiantly.

Ajihad's face darkened as Murtagh spoke, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear… I know that voice." He stood ominously, chest swelling. The twins looked alarmed and put their heads together, whispering frantically. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up."

Murtagh warily complied, his eyes darting between the twins and Ajihad. "Remove your shirt," ordered Ajihad. With a shrug, Murtagh pulled off his tunic. "Now turn around." As he pivoted to the side, light fell upon the scar on his back.

"Murtagh," breathed Ajihad. A grunt of surprise came from Orik. Without warning, Ajihad turned on the Twins and thundered, "Did you know this?"

The Twins bowed their heads. "We discovered his name in Eragon's mind, but we did not suspect that this _boy_ was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred – "

"And you didn't tell me?" demanded Ajihad. He raised a hand, forestalling their explanation. "We will discuss this later." He faced Murtagh with a scrutinizing glare. The young man slipped back into his tunic. "First I must untangle this muddle." The man took a deep breath and held it for several seconds before exhaling. Ajihad switched his focus to the Grey Knight, gazing up at him where he stood between Murtagh and Eragon. "And what about you?"

"What about me? Well to be honest, that depends greatly on how much trust you are willing to give me," commented Karn.

"Indeed," replied Ajidad. His gaze were transfixed upon him, searching for something. "But I know not who you are, or where you come from. I do not know if you mean us harm. So the question of whether I trust you depends greatly on how much information you are willing to divulge with us." He stuck a finger out towards him. "You also refused to let the Twins examine your mind. That action, in itself, already puts you under poor consideration."

"Did your 'advisors' also happen to disclose the fact that I swore in the ancient language that I would not bring harm to the Varden?" he exclaimed. His gave a distasteful glare to the Twins, who stand off to the side of Ajihad.

The Varden leader spared a slight glance off to the Twins, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "No they did not. But you must forgive me, my knowledge of the elven language is quite limited. Please explain." He directed his order with a gesture of his hand, directing it towards Karn.

"Well to begin," Karn began by holding up a single finger, "The ancient language holds truth over dominion across the land of Alagaesia, as Brom once explained to Eragon and I," At the mention of Brom's name, Ajihad's eyes lit up in disbelief. Karn made note of his reaction. "When speaking in the ancient language, it is impossible to speak false. Our intentions, our motives, we are unable to hide them. If we try to speak against what our heart and mind want, we become mute, unable to speak."

"It's true," blurted out Eragon with a nod. "To speak in the ancient language is to speak true of your intentions. We magic-users require a true name of an object and speak our intentions in order to affect it."

Clasping his hands together, index fingers forming an arch, Ajihad contemplated over Karn and Eragon's explanation. For moments, he was silent, until suddenly spoke to the Twins. "Is what they say true?" He emphasized his question by turning his gaze over to the short stature twins.

The two identical men stared at each other with worried looks, before nodding simultaneously. "Yes, what the boys speak of is true," spoke one of the Twins. "A person is unable to hide their true intentions when speaking in the ancient language," spoke the other.

"Enlighten me then," Ajihad spoke with an edge in his voice. "If we are able to determine one's intentions based upon an oath from the ancient language," he paused, "then why are we constantly requiring new conscripts to submit themselves to having their minds examined?"

The color in the Twins' face seemed to flush away, their skin turning white. Their mouths fell agape and seemed to close and open, as if trying to voice unspoken words. They looked at each other, trying to find solace or advice from the other but the two were taken caught dumbstruck.

"And you swore in the ancient language," Ajihad returning back to Karn. "that you would not bring harm to the Varden?"

"Fricai onr eka eddyr, eka weohnata néiat haina du Varden," spoke out Karn, repeating the same words from earlier. "I am a friend, and will not harm the Varden. I am Eragon and Saphira's friend. We've traveled since Yuzac with Brom as our mentor. I'm willing to stand as Murtagh's ally. And I'm willing to stand alongside the Varden in their efforts to restore order in the Empire."

Reclining back into his high-back chair, Ajihad scratched his beard, closing his eyes. For minutes, he remained silent as he pondered. The Twins still possessed ghostly appearances, their faces nearly white as the dead. Eragon, Karn, Saphira, and Murtagh waited in anticipation, waiting for Ajihad's verdict.

As the seconds passed, Karn was beginning to wonder if the man would even respond. However, this questions were put to rest when the man surprised everyone by speaking, "You've put me in a very difficult position," his eyes opened and stared directly at Karn. "If I were to permit you access into Farthen Dûr, I would be risking the Varden's security based upon an oath. An oath that is supposedly not permitted to allow you to lie." Ajihad sat silent for a moment, formulating his thoughts. "We are unable to examine your minds to properly determine your motives, but then again, based upon the evidence brought forth from the Dragon Rider and my advisors, if what they speak is truth, and that one is unable to lie in the ancient language, then I must believe that you do hold no harm towards the Varden."

Karn stood anxiously, he spoke the truth. He had no intentions of harming the Varden. His purpose within Alagaesia was to help Eragon and Saphira with restoring order within the Empire. It was also a promise he would uphold, a wish from Brom on his death bed that he would see come to pass. _I just hope Ajihad can see that._

Again, the leader of the Varden remained quiet and only focused on Karn. For several moments, he remained quiet before heaving an expanse of air. "I am taking an awful risk by doing this, but I can see no consequence welcoming you into Farthen Dûr, under the protection of the Varden, with the understanding that your intentions are real – you will not jeopardize us."

Eragon and Murtagh shot forward in their seats, their mouths agape. Expressions of shock gripped the Twins, their eyes wide in disbelief. "You can't do this!" one of the Twins immediately shouted, spit being flung. "This has never been done since the beginning of the Varden's creation. You put us all in peril!"

In one fluid motion, Ajihad had flung himself up from his high-back chair, imposed himself with a sense of authority and command. His size made him an intimidating figure compared to the miniature Twins. The two identical brothers recoiled back as Ajihad delivered a menacing glare and his voice boomed across the room, "The motion to decide whether these individuals join the ranks of the Varden rest upon _my_ shoulders. Not yours!"

"But we are only looking out for what's the best interest and safety of the Varden!" one Twin quickly replied, trying to defend themselves.

"Your advice and concern is noted," Ajihad stopped him off with a wave of his hands. "But you will know your place, the both of you. If the boy truly holds no harm towards the Varden, then I possess no issue or harm no qualms against him."

The second Twin shot an arm out, his index finger pointed towards Murtagh. "And what about _him_?" he said with a hint of detest in his voice. "Murtagh, son of Morzan, cannot be granted the same priviledge."

The trio, Eragon, Karn, and Murtagh, all spared each other quick glances. Saphira lowered her head next to Eragon's, the two engaging in silent conversations. Ajihad scratched his beard as he took a seat in his high-back chair. His chiseled facial features stood rigid as his eyes focused on Morzan's son.

_What are we going to do if he declines Murtagh's acceptance?_ Eragon's voice echoed through Karn's mind, after the two touched each other's mind.

_The only thing we can do is see if we can persuade Ajihad to change his ruling. _Replied Karn.

_But Murtagh wouldn't dare go against the Varden. Regardless of his past, he's been a loyal companion to us – from Dras Leona, to Gil'ead, across the Hadarac Desert to here._

_He's a book that has yet been opened and read, _Saphira's voice echoed through Eragon's thoughts. _There are parts of his past that he has kept quiet and secret from us. If Ajihad has doubts on the boy, I can understand his position._

_What if Murtagh swears in the ancient language, following Karn's example,_ Eragon said with a hint of hope percolating his thoughts. _If he swore in the ancient language without hesitation, Ajihad should believe him as well._

_I don't think so_. Karn said with some doubt.

_Why?_ He said urgently. _Murtagh can do the very same._

_Ajihad has taken a gamble on me. Perhaps it's because of our relationship, Eragon, between you, Saphira and me that he has accepted. He has no reason to question me but he possesses little information on me. And perhaps it is because I mentioned Brom. Ajihad seemed surprised when I mentioned his name._ He pointed out while waiting impatiently for Ajihad's verdict. He took a second to glance at the man sitting behind his desk, his eyes still trained on Murtagh. Karn even spared Murtagh a glimpse and could see that the young man was tensed, his hands clenched to the arms of the chair. The knuckles on his hands were beginning to turn white from the strain. _He has more to fear from Murtagh than me because of his connections._ Karn said returning back to Eragon and Saphira._ He's Morzan's son which already puts him in a bind. To let the son of Galbatorix's most loyal servant walk free amongst the other members of the Varden, it would probably cause some disunity to occur._

_It seems to be a choice of two 'evils.' _Saphira stated.

Eragon turned his head and stared into Saphira's giant sapphire eyes, his thoughts confused. _What do you mean by that?_

_Which of the two boys can Ajihad take a gamble on and not risk jeopardizing his position within the Varden,_ she said blatantly.

Before Eragon could make another comment, Ajihad's voice cut through the room, reverberating off the walls. "I do not believe I can submit you to same treatment because of your history, Murtagh. Your father has left many here in the Varden in sorrow; his wrath has left its mark upon us all. Many here, once they know of your presence, will want to see you hung by your entrails. I cannot take your word based upon an oath. I need more proof than that. Do you still refuse to be probed?"

"Yes," said Murtagh sharply, sitting at the edge of his seat. "I won't let anyone inside my head."

Ajihad leaned on his desk. "There will be unpleasant consequences if you don't. Unless the Twins can certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, and perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon and his companion. Without the verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart. I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times – as much for your protection as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king, Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Don't force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."

Murtagh shook his head stubbornly. "No…even if I were to submit, I would still be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave. If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire."

"What will happen if you are capture and brought before Galbatorix?" demanded Ajihad. "He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust that you won't rejoin him in the future? I cannot take that chance."

"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" demanded Murtagh, straightening.

"No," said Ajihad, "only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We won't risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands. What is it to be, Murtagh? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you."

Karn stared down at the young man for a long moment, some part of him hoping that Murtagh would just give in to Ajihad's demands. Finally Murtagh spoke, the words slow and distinct. "My mind is the one sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to those two." He gestured at the Twins. "Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to their probing."

Admiration glinted in Ajihad's eyes. "I'm not surprised by your choice, though I had hoped otherwise…Guards!" The cedar door slammed open as warriors rushed in, weapons ready. Ajihad had pointed at Murtagh and commanded, "Take him to a windowless room and bar the door securely. Post six men by the entrance and allow no one inside until I come to see him. Do not speak to him, either."

The warriors surrounded Murtagh, watching him suspiciously. As they left the study, Karn caught Eragon silently mouthing to Murtagh, "I'm sorry." Murtagh shrugged, then stared forward resolutely. He vanished into the hallway with the men. The sound of their feet faded into silence.

Ajihad said abruptly, "I want everyone out of the room but Eragon, his dragon and companion. Now!"

Bowing, the Twins departed, but Orik said, "Sir, the king will want to know of Murtagh. And there is still the matter of my insubordination…"

Ajihad frowned, then waved his hand. "I will tell Hrothgar myself. As for your actions … wait outside until I call for you. And don't let the Twins get away. I'm not done with them, either."

"Very well," said Orik, inclining his head. He closed the door with a solid thump.

After a long silence, Ajihad sat with a tired sigh. He ran a hand over his face and stared at the ceiling. Karn waited patiently for him to speak. He took a seat in Murtagh's chair, letting his back sink into the recliner. When nothing was forthcoming, Eragon blurted, "Is Arya all right?"

Ajihad looked down at Eragon and said gravely, "No…but the healers tell me she will recover. I've received word that one of our best spellcasters has returned to the Varden and she is overseeing Arya's recovery. Aryya wouldn't have lived if not for you. For that that you have the Varden's deepest thanks."

A breath of relief escaped past Eragon's lips as he slightly relaxed into the chair. He stretched out and placed a hand on Saphira's side, "That is some relief."

"Indeed," Ajihad said as he rose from his high-backed chair. He traversed the perimeter of the walnut desk, coming to stand in front of Eragon, Saphira, and Karn. Leaning his arms behind him, Ajihad rested himself against the front of the writing desk, and reached around himself grabbing hold of Karn's lightsabers.

Again, anxiety gripped at Karn's innards. No other person, besides Eragon, Brom, and Meetra, knew what Karn's weapons were. Let alone ever seeing a blade of its make before. If Ajihad spent a great deal of time examining it, he would demand to know where it was made, who made it, and how it was created. Karn couldn't make up something so simple to explain such complex tools. _Ajihad is a smart man, he'd know that my lightsabers aren't made from elves, dwarves, or humans of this world. He'd ask too many questions. Questions which I don't think I can answer. He would begin to have his suspicions about me – on top of those he already possesses._

"Tell me boy," Ajihad said glancing at Karn square in the eye, "what's your name?"

"Karn," he said as he glanced up at the ebony many. He took a glance at his weapons, desperately hoping that Ajihad would not bring up questions about his lightsabers.

"Karn? That's an interesting name. Where are you from Karn?" Ajihad rolled his lightsabers in his hand, examining the craftsmanship.

The sudden surprise of simple questions took Karn aback slightly. "I'm from Surda; Petrøvya to be more specific."

"And how is it you came to be in Eragon's company?" Ajihad asked, pulling his attention away from the lightsabers, and focused on the Grey Knight. His dark colored-irises stared him down trying to see through him.

Karn spared Eragon a quick glance, hoping to seek some sort of assistance. Eragon possessed a slight worried expression on his face; he too knew the situation that Karn was in. His thoughts travelled between their mental connection. _Make up something, Karn._

Thinking quickly, Karn formed a false tale of his first encounter with Eragon. "Like I said, I'm from the small fishing city of Petrøvya. Several years ago, I wanted to go out and see the world. I had grown tired of Petrøvya and would have liked to see the wonders of Alagaesia. To acquire new knowledge. I decided to venture into the Empire and made trips to cities such as Belatona, Daret, and Dras-Leona. I had headed up north and found myself in a small town of Yazuac where a raiding party of Urgals ransacked it. There, I met up with Eragon and Brom. They allowed me to stay in their company since then."

"Where is Brom now? When you mentioned his name, I was hoping that he would be with you." He asked turning his head to Eragon and Saphira. A grave expression crossed Eragon's face, and the color in Saphira's scales darkened. The memories of Brom's death still burned in Karn's skull as he remembered the promise he gave to the old man – to protect his son.

"Brom, he's –" Eragon hesitated slightly, fighting off against waves of grief, "He's dead."

Wide eyed, Ajihad stared at Eragon for a solid minute before replying, "What happened?"

"We were tracking the Ra'zac across the northern part of the Empire. We learned that the Ra'zac were hiding out in Dras-Leona and set out to find them. In the city, we were caught by them but managed to escape off into the wilderness. That night the Ra'zac attacked us with their flying steeds." A glimmer of enlightenment shown in Ajihad's eyes as he listened in on the newfound piece of information, relating to the Raz'ac. "During the attack, Brom sacrificed himself to save me by throwing himself between me and an ominous dagger. The Raz'ac's dagger pierced his lungs and he died the following night."

The hall grew silent as neither Ajihad, Saphira, Eragon, or Karn made an attempt to speak. The air was thick with sorrow. Even after weeks had passed, Brom's death still stung at Eragon, Saphira, and the Grey Knight. A minute had passed before Ajihad spoke, "My condolences. Brom was a good man, a brave warrior, and an insightful teacher. He was the one that founded the Varden, to topple Galbatorix and his Empire. I will personally see to it that Brom's work does not fall to pieces."

"That gives us relief to hear," Karn stated. "Brom meant a lot to us, and apparently to a lot more people."

"He did." Ajihad paused. "Answer me this, how did you come to find Murtagh?"

"We didn't," interjected Eragon. "He found us."

One of Ajihad's eyebrows raised with intrigue, "Oh? Is that so? Explain."

"During the Raz'ac ambush, Murtagh had stumbled across us and assisted in driving the Ra'zac away. He has been a great help to us, and a loyal companion. What will become of him?" Eragon suddenly switched questions. Karn could sense his worry for the young man, and to be honest he was anxious himself.

Drawing himself up as if he were commanding an army, Ajihad spoke with a deep voice, "Morzan's son will be held prisoner. Unless he is willing to submit himself to our mind probes and divulge information, he will be held in captivity until further notice."

"I see," Eragon spoke quickly dropping the conversation.

"And what of Arya?" Eragon quickly perked up at the mention of the elf-maidens name. "How did you find her?"

"You're asking a lot of questions," Karn exclaimed.

"I'm simply trying to grasp the events that occurred during your travels, so for at the moment please indulge my curiosity," said Ajihad, forming a steeple with his fingers. "Please, I wish to hear your tale young Rider – how you found your dragon and everything that's happened since."

Karn looked over to Eragon to see him rigid, as if reluctant to tell his experiences. His brown eyes met Karn's, and for a moment the two were unsure whether if they should. _Go on, _urged Saphira gently, her voice rippling through their mental touch. Shifting in his chair, becoming comfortable, Eragon began his story. From Karn's perspective, the young Rider seemed awkward to discuss the details but he seemed to grow more relaxed as he proceeded. On several occasions, Eragon had to rely on Saphira or Karn's memory to clarify things. Ajihad listened intently the entire time.

Karn listened to Eragon talk for hours, often pausing between his words. He told Teirm, though he kept Meetra's fortunetelling and Karn's spectacle at the keep to himself, how they had managed to find the Ra'zac. He also related his dreams of Arya. When he came to Gil'ead and mentioned the Shade, Ajihad's face hardened, and he leaned back with veiled eyes.

The blood-red eyes of the shade, Durza, turned Karn's blood cold. Tremors raced up his spine as he remembered his malicious voice. Ajihad stood from leaning on the desk, clasped his hands behind his back and approached one of the bookshelves. After a time he returned to the desk. "Can you describe him?"

"The shade?" Eragon asked. He nodded after thinking for a moment. "He was tall, thin, and very pale, with red eyes and hair. He was dressed in all black."

"What of his sword-did you see it?" asked Ajihad intensely. "Did it have a long scratch on the blade?"

Eragon was about to answer, his mouth open ajar, but he suddenly recoiled and a perplexed look appeared on his face. "I-I don't recall the blade ever having a scratch."

At the mention of the etched blade, Karn suddenly remembered the pain of being stabbed in the shoulder by Durza. On impulse, he gripped his shoulder and he saw the events of that night in Gil'ead unfold before him. As Karn knelt upon the cold banquet hall floor with Durza's blade impaled into his flesh, his maniacal laughter echoed across the room. Blood profusely fell from Karn's wound as Durza pushed it farther. In his struggle to maintain consciousness, Karn gazed down at the blade and saw a long thin scratch etched along the blood-groove progressing up to the cross-guard.

"Yes there was," Karn said, remembering the blade. "I remember it all too well from dueling Durza."

"You?" exclaimed Ajihad, staring at Karn with a stunned expression. "You fought the shade?" He quickly exchanged glances between the Grey Knight and Dragon Rider. "I was under the impression that it was Eragon that fought the shade."

"I never fought Durza," stated Eragon. "I was too weak from being imprisoned to fight. Between the four of us, Murtagh, Arya, Karn, and myself, Karn was the only one capable of fighting."

"Against a shade?" Ajihad said with some mockery. "Only Dragon Riders and Elves are beings capable enough to kill a shade." The man began to pace back and forth in front of the desk before coming to a sudden stop, clenching his fists. "Fortune smiled upon me just enough to put a scratch on that shade's blade." He spoke with a grime smile. "What happened to Durza then? Were you fortunate enough to cut out his heart?"

Karn shook his head, "No. I struck him in the abdomen and he disappeared into a cloud of mist."

"Can you confirm this, Eragon?" Ajihad asked coming to stand but feet away from the Rider.

"No, I can't," Eragon said, his eyes furrowed inwardly at the question. "Saphira flew Murtagh, Arya, and I away from Gil'ead. Four people would have been too much for Saphira to carry – Karn volunteered to stay behind."

"I see," he paused for a moment. "I'm still shocked that you were even able to stand up against that accursed creature. You must possess some extraordinary skill."

"Perhaps," Karn said with a shrug but attempted to avoid Ajihad's statement.

"Durza is one of the most vicious and cunning fiends to ever stalk this land. He is the perfect servant for Galbatorix and a dangerous enemy for us…Except for one other."

Whipping his head up so it faced directly at Ajihad, Eragon spoke quickly with shock, "What do you mean 'except for one other?' Is there another shade that Galbatorix has under his control?" Karn could sense Eragon and Saphira's fear of Ajihad's words. In actuality, he was feeling a same set of emotions as well.

Ajihad shook his head in disagreement. "No, my reports say he is not. But this man, whatever he is, is perhaps stronger and more sinister than Durza."

"How could someone possess a level of malice far greater than a shade?" Eragon spoke, speaking on behalf of Saphira.

Again, Ajihad shook his head in obliviousness, "I'm not sure myself."

"Perhaps you should go into detail about this servant of Galbatorix," suggested Karn. He clamped his hands together, imagining another being as cruel and ferocious as Durza. It hardly seemed possible for there to be someone just like him, unless it was another shade.

Ajihad produced an inquisitive stare as Karn made the suggestion and waited a moment before continuing. "Based on reports gathered from our spies, about four months ago, a stranger stormed Galbatorix's castle in Uru'baen." Eragon, Saphira, and Karn grew wide-eyed at the thought of a person attacking Uru'baen – it was impregnable. In addition, a person would have to be insane to directly attack Galbatorix in his home. "Moments later, a massive quake rocks the citadel and the front entry of the building explodes. Two people emerge from the entryway and dash into the courtyard. The first figure was Durza with his sword drawn. The second figure was the stranger that rushed in. He was clad in black robes and pieces of armor layered on top of it. He was imposing in size and looked down onto the shade. His hair was the color of ash and his skin was ghostly pale. One prominent feature, that my spies tell me, is the man's eyes. They glowed as if they were one fire - shades of fiery red-rimmed yellow irises." Ajihad paused for a moment. "Durza and this stranger ignite into a violent duel outside the castle. At the strager's disposal was a weapon my spies had never before seen. He carried a foot long metal cylinder, with a creature's tooth attached to the end of it, and at the opposite end a three foot column of red light appeared. The stranger's weapon cut through an object that it touched, including several guards that went to assist Durza."

Karn sat at the edge of his seat, focused intently on Ajihad's words. His body began to shake as tremors raced up from his feet to his hands. The words from Durza's duel finally came to the front of Karn's memories.

_"It's interesting, that weapon of yours…" the Shade said as he stared at the lightsaber. I've never seen anything like it before…except for one other time."_

_"W-what?" Karn said weakly. The Shade glared at him with his piercing blood red eyes. "What do you not understand? … I'm surprised to see that there is another person who possesses a similar sword…if that is what it can be called."_

_"What do you mean 'another person'?"_

_Durza produced a triumphant laugh, "Seeing as how your life is only but minutes away from ending, I'll indulge you human. Several months ago, a man garbed in black armor appeared in Uru'baen. On him was a metal cylinder with a creature's claw at the end of it. When he attacked the King's soldiers, a red beam of light came forth from the metal rod – it cut through the soldiers with little resistance. At first he appeared to be a mere human but when I engaged him he used magic, the likes of which I had never seen before. The sky gave birth to lightning and the man held it in the palm of his hands…"_

As Ajihad spoke, Eragon and Saphira's mind swarmed Karn's consciousness. _What is he talking about Karn?_ Eragon spoke frantically. _From what it sounds like, there's another person here in Alagaesia that possesses a lightsaber, like you._

_Is it possible that there is another person from your world, here, in Alagaesia?_ Questioned Saphira.

Karn fought off the tremors as he formulated the possibility. There is one other individual he knew that fit that description. But it seemed entirely impossible for that to happen. _… I don't know,_ was all the words Karn could develop at the moment. He continued to think of the chance that this person was in fact that same individual he fought before coming to Alagaesia. The same person that possessed similar eyes and weapon. As the seconds passed and Karn continued to analyze the situation, the prospect began to seem more possible. _I was able to be here… Meetra was able to be here…Who's to stay that 'he' isn't._ The abrupt thought that this man was here doubled the tremors traversing Karn's body and fear gripped him.

_You know this person, don't you Karn?_ Saphira's voice echoed in his mind. Her curiosity and worry rippled across his consciousness along with Eragon's. The Dragon and Rider were concerned for Karn has he quickly began to show his worry.

As the memories of the man crossed his mind, Karn remembered the events that transpired after his fight when being transported into Alagaesia. The mysterious voice from months passed resonated. _You who have traveled from another world, protect Alagaesia in its darkest hour. Defend it against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it._

In his time becoming a Grey Knight, Karn was always told not to believe in coincidence. Ajihad and Durza's description of this stranger and the mysterious voice revealed the horrific truth. _A Sith is here in Alagaesia_, Karn finally stated. His fear gripped immensely. He gripped his hands together, squeezing them tight, and a grimace appeared on Karn's face.

Through his connection, he could sense the alarm in Saphira and Eragon emerge. Questions started forming in their minds, trying to desperately find an answer. _What do we do?_ Questioned Eragon first. He gazed at Karn with a panicked look, he too nearly at the edge of his seat. Saphira's giant head came down right alongside Eragon's her sapphire eye's gazing down at him.

Before Karn could begin to answer Eragon, Ajihad spoke, this time with a harsh questioning tone. "It seems quite a coincidence that a stranger, more importantly a human, was able to stand on par with Durza and just so happens to bear the same attire as you do, Karn. And more importantly," Ajihad slammed the lightsabers onto the writing desk, his voice roaring out across the room, "you possess the same weapon he does!"

The Grey Knight withdrew from his inwardly thoughts and grew attentive to Ajihad. The words he spoke were an accusation. He was claiming Karn to be Sith, Galbatorix's servant. "I'm not the person you speak of!" he quickly replied.

"Why do you refuse to let the Twin's examine your mind then?" Ajihad exclaimed. "Is it because you do not wish to have your ties to Galbatorix brought to light? To let us see that you mean the Varden harm?"

"This is ridiculous!" Karn shouted and quickly stood up from the sitting chair, coming up to full height before Ajihad. "I just swore in the ancient language that I meant the Varden no harm. You got proof from Eragon and the Twins!" He pointed at the Varden Leader. "I've been in Eragon and Saphira's presence for the past four months. I would have been with them when that stranger attacked Uru'baen!"

"Explain to me then," Ajihad demanded coming up but inches away from Karn. He stood just a few inches taller than Karn, imposing a sense of intimidation. "How is it that you and this stranger seem so fairly similar?"

"I can't," Karn replied. "But I'm not the man you speak of." He couldn't explain the fact that he was not from Alagaesia, from a different world. His secret of being a Force-user had to be kept quiet. Not only his secret, but also Meetra's had to be kept hidden.

"If I know any better," Ajihad stated, "I would say that this new servant of Galbatorix and you are one and the same." He poked Karn in the chest, he voice becoming fierce. "I order you to explain yourself to me. If you do not, I will be forced to throw you in irons and put into custody."

_Just tell him!_ Eragon shouted out through their mental link. _Just tell him who you are. Explain to him that you're not from this world._

_I can't!_ Karn replied back. He refused to divulge such private and serious information to another except for those he trusted.

_You will be locked away, Karn._ Saphira pointed out. _All Ajihad wants is the truth. Tell him your secret and he shall see reason._

Unable to contain himself and no longer thinking of the consequences, Karn swiveled on the spot and shouted, "It's not my secret to reveal!"

The room went deathly quiet as Eragon sat with a shocked expression on his face. Ajihad too stood with a slightly confused look. Emotionally drained, Karn collapsed onto the sitting chair, a hand placed over his eyes as he struggled to decide what to do next.

Ajihad was the first to break the silence, "What do you mean that it's not 'your' secret to tell?"

For minutes, Karn sat quietly as he evaluated his options. He could tell Ajihad his identity or keep it hidden, along with Meetra's. However if he kept it hidden, Ajihad would have him taken as a prisoner, like Murtagh until further notice. Karn felt lost, unsure where to proceed – unsure whether if what he was doing was right or wrong.

As the minutes passed by, Karn was still apprehensive at revealing his identity. His entire being would have to be laid out before Ajihad, something that he was very adamant on not doing. He would have to reveal his childhood, his mother and brother, and his training as a Grey Knight. _What am I supposed to do?_ He hopelessly thought to himself.

Karn sat sulking over the idea when a slight tug occurred within his heart. A familiar presence was drawing closer and closer with every passing second. Karn instantly recognized the presence and his attention focused on where it was coming from: the door to the study. Beyond the door, he felt a presence he had longed to feel again, a person he had hoped be with again. The only other person in Alagaesia that truly knew him.

A loud series of knocks echoed across the room as someone pounded on the doors outside. Ajihad spoke out across the room, "Enter."

The massive cedar door swung open as the hinges creaked due to the strain of the weight. As the door came fully open, a guard walked in followed by Meetra. She had yet change out of her traveling garb, still dressed in her emerald green blouse and skirt. Her hair was unkempt and seemed wavier than normal. Her amber eyes possessed dark lines underneath, showing that she was tired. But she still walked with dignity like that of any noblewoman.

Ajihad was surprised as Meetra approached them, he spoke across the room as they approached, "Thank guard, you may go now." The guard inclined his head and proceeded back out the way he came, closing the cedar door behind him. Meetra came to stand between the two seating where Karn and Eragon sat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Angela, it's been some time." Ajihad stated.

"Indeed it has," Meetra replied with a hint of irritability in her voice. Her exhaustion was showing. Karn realized that she must have been healing Arya all this time.

"How is Arya's condition?" Ajihad spoke. Eragon twisted in his chair to get a better view on Meetra. Karn could sense the boy's worry for the elf, he had been worried for most of the time since they came to Farthen Dûr.

With an exhausted sigh Meetra spoke, "Arya will make a full recovery. I managed to apply the antidote to her just in time before the poison could take her life. She is currently sleeping right now, and I recommend that she continues to sleep for some time." She shook her head in disgust. "She's been through quite an ordeal, Ajihad. I'm surprised she was able to manage this long."

"As am I," Ajihad commented. "You did good work, Angela. The Varden thanks you on your behalf."

"I don't need your praise," she stated while making a gesture with her hand. "I simply came to inform you of her condition before I retreated to my quarters."

"Do as you wish, I have pressing matters to return to."

"What sort of matters would those be?" Meetra said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Ajihad produced an intimidating glare at Karn before speaking, "I have reason to believe that Karn is a servant of Galbatorix."

A quick burst of laughter escaped from Meetra as she struggled to maintain composure, wrapping her arm around her waist. Karn, Eragon, including Ajihad were surprised at her action.

"What's so humorous," Ajihad demanded.

"Ajihad, you must be mad to believe that Karn is a servant to Galbatorix," she exclaimed. "He's been in the presence of me or Eragon. How could you possibly say that Karn works for that tyrant?

Over the next several minutes, Ajihad retold the reports of the stranger assaulting Uru'baen. As he gave the man's description – his clothing, facial features - and about his weapon, Meetra's eyes suddenly grew wide in surprise.

"Karn refused to explain himself, stating that "it is not his secret to reveal." Ajihad finished off, returning to lean against the writing desk.

Meetra came beside Karn and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gazed down at him with compassionate eyes before speaking out. "Karn is not the man your spies reported about, Aijhad."

"How do you know?" Ajihad probed.

"Because," she paused returning to gaze at Karn one last time. She produced a smile and slightly squeezed his arm. "The man you speak of is a Sith."

Karn quickly bolted out of his seat, alarmed that Meetra revealed the truth about the stranger. "What are you doing?" Karn spoke out in apprehension. Eragon stared at the two confused as to what was going on.

"What is this 'Sith', Angela?" Explain yourself this instant.

"I shall, Ajihad," complied Meetra. "However, it is not Karn's secret that he is unable to reveal." She went over to stand alongside Karn, and placed a hand on his, squeezing it in a sign of comfort.

"What are you doing?" Karn whispered. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were going to keep it a secret."

"It is impossible for us to remain hidden forever, Karn," she whispered back. "Sooner or later, we would be bound to reveal our identity. It is about time that we make ourselves known to the world, make ourselves known to Galbatorix."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," admitted Karn, revealing his worries and concerns before Meetra.

"Do not fret Karn," she spoke with gently as she caressed the side of his hand with her thumb. "We will face this together. Do you trust me?"

Karn stared into her rich amber-colored eyes and could see that she was sincere in her words. And he knew that her actions would represent the same feelings that she felt. What they both were feeling. Through the Force-bond, Karn could sense Meetra's unease as well, to reveal her secret. But she felt some measure of comfort, because Karn was there with her – to stand beside her as the faced the world together, with their identities made known.

Returning a light squeeze of Meetra's hand, Karn acknowledged her action. "It's our secret," replied Karn to Ajihad. "Angela's and mine."

From his spot on the desk, Ajihad possessed a serious expression as he stared at the two. His eyes bore down on them, and Karn could sense his apprehension and inquisitiveness. "Very well. The both of you, explain this 'secret' of yous."

* * *

Nikon Shadeslayer

Haha loved the way Karn fought back against the twin, humbling him. Cant wait to see Karn make toasted Urgal with his sabers at the Battle of Furthen'Fur. Once again, have a a nice day.

**\- Yea I found it humorous as well. And trust me, the Battle for Farthen Dur will shall how strong Karn's gotten, especially when he fights against Durza ;)**

CommanderSky

You're not the first one to say that I'm a mind reader. My girlfriend always call me that whenever I guess what she's doing (and to say that we date online without webcams, that's really something) :P

Do I have psychic powers? Meh, who knows? Wish I could have in order to scare a few annoying people with some levitation...

Anyways, I see you decided to prolong Murtagh's secret from everyone's ears for a bit longer, but I have no doubts that at least Ajihad, Hrothgar or Arya will be able to tell just by looking at him. And on another matter, is there going to be a sequel for this? That's what I gathered when you said "first book"...

**\- Yes, to answer your question. I want to have the tale of Karn spread across three different stories. The first story of Karn incorporating the Inheritance books; the second story where Karn returns home *spoiler*, and a potential third where the story returns to Alagaesia after the events of the first story.**

Sword 1

I just found this story while I was looking for an Inheritance - Star Wars Crossover. I love this story so far. (and the only reason I say so far is because it's not over yet.)

-** Well I'm glad you found the Fanfiction, Sword! It gives me great joy to see you favorite, follow, and review it. It shows that my story is becoming more popular with every update and people are actually enjoying it. Please stick with me in the long run as we wrap up this first part here in the next few weeks.**

trninjakiller

What the hell dude you seriously nerfed the abilities of a grey knight. in this fic. A grey knight should be able to fight a razak with ease. And fight a shade but with a little difficulty.

\- **I completely agree with you killer. I personally believe that Grey Knights are the badasses of the Force. But for the sake of character development, I made Karn start out as a weak force-user but he will grow stronger over time. The Battle of Farthen Dur will demonstrate it. Now I'm sorry if this story doesn't meet your expectations and it is your choice to continue on reading or stop entirely. But I highly encourage you to continue own reading the story. Karn will get better and stronger with the Force. Every major battle in the books will demonstrate Karn's aptitude with the Force and it will all come full circle when he reaches Uru'baen at the end of the story. I will do my best to uphold to the ideas, strengths, and powers that Grey Knights possess and will do Karn justice by it. So again, I just encourage you to continue reading the story and hopefully you'll grow to enjoy it more. If not, then there's not harm done and no judgement passed.**


	26. Chapter 23 A - Rest and Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last update for MiF. This last semester of Senior Year has been difficult with my internship and other personal matters. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here, still working on new chapters for you guys. It is a slow process but I'm still in it for you all! This new chapter is going to be divided up into different parts. We are finally getting close to finishing the first book of the Inheritance Cycle! The Battle of Farthen Dur is drawing closer and we shall see Karn's powers put to the test. But this chapter is more just a filler, something to tide you guys over while I finish up the rest. I hope you guys like it; it's full of humor and with a pinch of seriousness too it. Please like it, favorite it, and leave a review letting me know your guys' opinions! Thanks everyone for all the support!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 23 A "Rest and Surprise"

The first rays of light broke through the stained glass window pane illuminating the dark room. The room consisted of a large common room filled with ornate sitting chairs, and a long couch sat along the wall with the stained window. A stone table sat in the middle of the common room with papers and documents, traveling bags and other miscellaneous items scattered across it. Book shelves stood along one of the opposite walls along with a door leading off into back bedroom. A second door, directly across from the window led out into the quiet hallway, leading into the depths of Tronjheim.

The warm of the first rays of sunlight fell upon Karn as he slept upon the couch. Squinting, placing an arm over this eyes, and producing a grown of exhaustion, Karn rolled over on the couch to hide himself from the sunlight. Hours passed by the previous day as he and Meetra spent a great deal of time explaining their secret to Ajihad. The Varden leader at first believed that the two force-users were mocking him. However, as time progressed and Karn and Meetra continued to explain their world and how they came to be in Alagaesia, Ajihad slowly began to believe in their story.

Surprisingly, Ajihad had asked little questions during the discussion aside from a few to help clarify some misconstrued information. He was quiet and patient until the end when Meetra and Karn had finished delivering their other worldly tale. When the two were complete, it was Eragon that stepped in first, "Karn, why didn't you tell me, _us_," directing to him and Saphira, "that Angela was a Jedi? Why didn't you tell us that a Sith was here, in Alagaesia?" He possessed a look of betrayal as he spoke those words. Karn sensed the young man's feelings: a sense of distrust and deceit. He was shocked to know that Karn, his closest friend, had kept such important information from him - even after all the hardships and turmoil that the two went through.

"It wasn't his secret to keep until just recently, Eragon." Meetra spoke honestly. "When we first met at Teirm, Karn didn't know I was a Jedi. It wasn't that he intentionally was keeping information from you."

"And I assumed that I was the only Force-user to be transported to Alagaesia," Karn interjected. "When I fought Durza, he told me that he faced someone similar to me. At the time, I didn't pay much heed to it, and the events that followed afterwards caused me to forget about it. When I learned of Angela – Meetra – being a Jedi, it slowly dawned on me that my being here wasn't a coincidence. Which means that I may not have been the only one to come through that portal; the Sith must have fallen in as well."

_Do not blame Karn for this, Eragon_. Saphira's voice echoed throughout each of the individuals minds, trying to make her partner understand. _He wasn't aware of what occurred when he was transported here, and how could he have possibly known that there were other force-users living here in Alagaesia?_

Eragon remained silent, unable to rebuke Saphira's statement. He sat still in the recliner as he tried to cope with his sense of mistrust for Karn. The Grey Knight had hoped that Eragon would understand his situation and be willing to let his feelings over the topic subside. The room was silent for a few moments until Ajihad spoke out from behind his desk, "How powerful is this Sith?"

"If this is the same Sith I fought," Karn said coming to stand at the front of the desk, staring down at the man, "He is as strong as or even stronger than Durza."

"What are his powers compared to other magicians?"

"Limitless," Meetra jumped in. Her face grew serious as she came beside Karn, "We Force-users are not bound by words or incantations to use it. Our connection to the Force allows us to draw on it and there is no limit on how much of the Force we can use at one time. The Force rejuvenates us when we are exhausted or weak."

"One Force-user is worth a hundred soldiers," Karn stated.

Ajihad sat in his high-back chair, stroking his facial hair, contemplating the information. He began to tap the arm of his chair with his index finger as the minutes passed. What Ajihad was reflecting on in his mind, he could not tell; his mind was protected by defenses like that of reinforced durasteel plating on capital ships.

"If what you speak is true and this Sith is as powerful as you say he is, then Galbatorix has gained a very powerful ally." Ajihad spoke finally after a few minutes of silence. Both Meetra and Karn nodded in silent agreement.

"Who within the Varden is capable to combat this Sith? Besides the two of you?" Ajihad further questioned. He leaned over the desk with his elbows supporting his weight.

"It's difficult to say," Meetra replied. "Highly trained elves and Dragon Riders are perhaps your only bet. But even then, I would say that the odds would be against because-"

"Because they are bound by the ancient language, correct?" Ajihad spoke, finishing off Meetra's sentence.

She nodded in affirmation, "Yes. And regards to the ancient language, in order for magic to work, the magician has to speak out their will – what they want the magic to do - in order for it to work. Force-users can simply use the Force as we see fit."

"To correct Meetra's answer," Karn spoke, "I don't believe there is a person within the Varden, besides Meetra and myself, that can fight against this Sith."

Ajihad said nothing more as he let the new wealth of knowledge flood his mind, formulating new possibilities and complications this may pose. He closed his eyes, restricting the amount of distractions and for minutes he processed the information. There were times Ajihad would quickly shake his head as if shoving off poor ideas. His finger tapped the top of the writing desk and quickened or slowed in pace.

Without warning, Ajihad quickly spoke out, "I need to see this power, this _Force_, in person. Within a duel. If I'm to devise a strategy against this man, I need to know his power. The same power you both possess. In two days' time, once you both have rested and recuperated from your travels, I want you both to meet me at the training grounds to demonstrate your prowess. Once I've seen this power, I will have a greater understanding of our enemy." He stood up from his seat, overshadowing both Meetra and Karn, "Understood?"

Meetra and Karn both nodded in affirmation to Ajihad's order. Ajihad's eyes glazed over to Eragon and Saphira as the two had sat quietly, and patiently for the past several hours. "I would also like to see your skills as well, Eragon. I'm curious to know how much Brom has taught you in swordsmanship and magic. Be at the training field just before Karn and Angela arrive."

"Understood," Eragon replied in compliance. He stood up and inclined his head to Ajihad.

"Good," turning his gaze over to the large doors at the end of the room, Ajihad roared out. "Guards!" The two twin cedar doors swung upon by the watchmen outside and proceeded into the room. Upon arriving at the writing desk, the two guards saluted Ajihad by raising their right arm, and bringing their fist up to their left pectoral.

"Proceed to take the Rider and his Dragon to the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim. Be sure they are given food and water and a new change of clothes." The two guards saluted their leader before beckoning Eragon to stand in between them. The boy did as he was told and went to stand in between the two. Saphira followed up behind as they left the library out the large cedar doors.

"Karn," Ajihad addressed, "we will find you a room to accommodate you and your belongings."

"No need for that," Meetra blurted out. "He'll be lodging in my accommodations."

Confused, Karn quickly turned his head and produced an alarmed expression. "Pardon?"

"Why waste Ajihad's time and resources to find you a room when there is a perfectly good sofa in mine that is currently available?" Meetra stated in a whimsical tone of voice.

"But well-that's just," Karn was taken aback as he tried to come up with a rebuttal but Ajihad's booming voice cut him off.

"That seems reasonable enough. Very well. Angela, he's in your care now. You are both dismissed."

Karn was close to letting his exhausted body take control and allow him to fall asleep when the door to the bedroom opened. The door creaked on rusted hinges and Karn tried his best to tune out the noise. The sound of someone walking across the stone floor and opening up cabinets distracted him; objects from the table in the middle of the room were pushed to the side to make room for something unknown to him. Karn was tired from the long journey from Gil'ead which spanned over a month. His time for a well needed rest was past due. In actuality, Karn couldn't recall the last time he had a break from the chaos that he was thrown into.

The sound of the footsteps proceeded to make their way over to Karn's direction and within seconds, he could sense a presence looking down upon him. He didn't have to use the Force to sense that, it was the nature of instinct that told him that. Regardless though, he tried to pretend that he was asleep, hoping that whoever was behind him would leave him at peace. The cushion at his midsection depressed as the individual sat themselves down and a hand was gently placed upon his shoulder. The touch spurred something within Karn, causing him to become increasingly awake. It wasn't the touch itself that made him awake, it was the person that touched him. Karn's heart doubled in speed as the physical touch to his person strengthened the Force-bond that was tied between him and the individual.

"Karn?" Meetra's soft voice spoke out, "It's morning."

He produced an exasperated grunt, "It's too early," he muttered as he buried his face into the side of the sofa.

"It's time to rise," she said and quickly shook his arm. Karn tried to bat her away with his arm, trying to gain a few more hours of rest. "Don't be stubborn this morning," she said with a condescending tone.

"Speak for yourself," Karn groaned as he curled himself up into a small ball. She continued to shake him attempting to annoy him enough to make him get off the couch. Karn struggled to keep his complexity as Meetra struggled to make him get up. He would not though; rest was something he deserved and the least he could do was to at least attempt to ignore Meetra's efforts.

After continuous shaking on Meetra's part to no avail, she stopped her efforts and rose from her spot from the couch. This surprised Karn - he had expected the woman to continue her effort at waking him up but she didn't. Puzzled by the sudden gesture, he wasn't going to let this sudden change in action divide his attention from gaining some rest. As the seconds rolled, Meetra made no more attempts to wake him; it gave Karn plenty of time to let his body become relaxed and fall asleep.

Weightlessness quickly filled Karn's senses as he felt himself begin to float off the sofa. His eyes shot wide open and he uncurled himself from his ball, struggling to gain a sense of clarity. His body was rising into the air, away from the sofa and up to the cold, hard ceiling. His body laid flat against the ceiling, nine feet above the floor. Swiveling his head around to gain a look, aggravation gripped him as he peered down to see Meetra with her hand outstretched to him, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Are you mad, Meetra?" Karn shouted out at her. "What do you think you are doing?" He tried to push off against the ceiling but the pressure around him pressed harder on him, keeping him flush to the roof of the room.

"Are you willing to get up now?" she asked with a teasing note to her voice.

"This?" Karn exclaimed trying to push off against the ceiling. "This what you do to get someone up?"

"Hey, I used a more mild method earlier and you didn't respond to it." She stepped across the floor so she stood almost directly underneath him. "Now are you willing to get up now and partake in having breakfast with me?"

Karn attempted to physically push himself off the ceiling but each attempt was reinforced by an increase of pressure. His arm and neck muscles bulged due to the strain. After a few hopeless attempts, Karn ultimately gave up and let himself fall back onto the ceiling, his body lax. "Fine, I give up."

A victorious smile spread across Meetra's face, "Now was it that hard just to say that?" Karn grunted disgruntledly as a reply. Slowly, Meetra lowered her hand and Karn began to descend from his spot on the ceiling. Karn corrected himself, straightening himself, as he was being lowered. He felt his feet his solid stone and the pressure surrounding him dissipated.

Karn stretched out his arms and neck from his exertion, "Next time Meetra, just jostle me. That'll be easier than go through all that effort."

"Perhaps," she said as she went over to the table, "We shall see." She sat down on a stool and motioned him to join her. Karn followed suit and sat down on a seat next to her. The table full of scrolls and miscellaneous items were pushed aside to make room for plates of fruit and slices of bread. Two large mugs of water sat to the side to which Karn take several quick gulps before breaking into his breakfast. Meetra and Karn sat in silence for some time as they both ate their food.

As Karn pulled a part a piece of bread, the touch of something furry scraped across his leg which sent him jump in his seat. Meetra glazed over at him with a confused look as he bent down to take a look at what rubbed his leg. Two red eyes met his sapphire ones and Solembum jumped up onto his lamp. "Solembum!"

The werecat jumped from his lap over to Meetra's then finally on top of the table. His big furry body padded over the plates of food before sitting itself down in the center of the table, observing the two. "Where have you been since we first entered Tronjiheim?" asked Karn.

The werecat licked its paw and began to bathe itself across its head and jaw. _Is it necessary for me to tell you my every intention?_ The werecat answered back. _We werecats are not bound to answer to anyone being. We come and go as we please._

Karn took a bite of bread before replying, "It would at least be nice to know in case we need you for something."

_If I felt that my presence would be needed, I would inform you of my whereabouts. However, seeing how my presence wasn't needed, I felt that my location and my business was none of your concern._

Meetra produced a slight chuckle as she sat up from her stool, walked over to the cabinets and withdrew a platter of fish. Instantly, Solembum flicked his head sideways to her direction, his tongue licking his lips. She returned to the table and sat the plate of fish in front of Solembum and he began to nibble on his own breakfast.

"Normally, I don't ask Solembum where he goes," stated Meetra taking a sip from her mug of water. When she and Karn were done, Meetra took the plates across the room to a sink basin and washed off the plates then returned them to their original spots in the cabinet. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure," replied Karn as he moved back over to the sofa. He rubbed his face feeling the beard that was growing and smelled a ghastly odor from himself. "I suppose a bath wouldn't be too much to ask for. And a shave."

"I would say you are in desperate need of one," Meetra said as her face cringed. She retreated into the back bedroom and Karn could hear her rummaging around, searching for something. After a few minutes, she returned carrying a pair of dark grey trousers and a loose white linen shirt. A simple blade sat on top of the pile. And hanging from her hand was a bar of soap suspended inside a knotted rope. She approached him and placed the pile of fresh clothing and bar of soap on top of Karn's lap. "Follow me, I'll show you where the baths are."

Meetra headed for the door without looking back at Karn. He quickly sprung up from his seat and followed her out of the door into a dark stone hallway. Red flamed lanterns lit up the hallway, casting it into a red hue. Meetra led Karn down the hallway past several closed doors – each leading off to unknown rooms. It wasn't too long before Meetra veered off to the left for a worn oak door. Pulling on the iron door handle, Meetra swung the door upon to reveal a dimly lit room with a giant circular depression in the middle. "Here's the bath," Meetra indicated to the depression. She placed the clothes, razor, and soap on the edge of the basin and walked around the bath where a large stone pipe protruded from the wall. A chain was situated off to the side of the stone pipe and stretched up into the darkened ceiling. "Pull on the chain and water will soon pour out of the trough. Water is normally kept warm so ease your way into the bath," finished Meetra as she headed for the exit.

"Thank you, Meetra. What will happen to my ragged and torn robes?"

"I'll see to it that they get washed and patched up as well. I'll see to it personally."

Karn nodded and waited for her to walk out, closing the door behind her, before he began to disrobe. His unclasped his cloak, letting the long black cape fall to the ground. Unbuckling his belt, leaving his lightsabers still attached, he gently laid it off to the side of the basin close at hand in case he should have to quickly grab for his weapons. Reaching around his back, Karn found beginning of his waist-wrap and began to untwine it – the cloth falling right beside his cloak. He tore off his vestments and leg-wraps, the cool air of the room sent chills up and down Karn's spine.

Approaching the chain, Karn grasped hold of the cold, rough metal and pulled down. A series of grinding gears and mechanisms from somewhere unknown grinded and groaned against each other. The sudden sound of running liquid caught Karn's ears and quickly warm water gushed out of the trough and fell into the water basin. Karn let the water rise in the basin before it nearly reached the brim before releasing his old on the chain. The water ceased from pouring out of the wall and the grinding of the mechanisms fell silent.

Karn approached the bath and proceeded to quickly enter into the warm water. His senses went into shock upon touching the warm water as he managed to submerge his entire being into the basin. It took only a matter of seconds before his body became adjusted to the temperature of the water before Karn was able to relax and kneel upon the bottom of the bath. For minutes, he sat still letting the warm water melt his tense and sore muscles; a slight moan of relief escaped Karn's lips.

Moments passed before Karn reached over to the tied bar of soap and untied it. Dropping the bar of soap into the water, the Grey Knight proceeded to scrub off the grime and dirt that was encrusted upon his body. Once Karn had believed he had scrubbed away the grime off his body, he swapped the bar of soap for the razor that sat on the pile of clothes.

The razor was simple and small but the blade was fine and deadly sharp. Dipping his face into the water, Karn let the whiskers on his face become erect, making them easier the shave. Then ever so carefully and slowly, Karn made the first pass of the razor. The blade glided across his skin, skinning off the whiskers. He made several passes along both sides of his face and down his neck. Karn took great care to not cut himself along the neck or risk fatally injuring himself.

By the end though, he rubbed his face feeling the smoothness of his skin. The razor did a fine job making a close shave. Karn cleaned off the blade before laying it next to bar of soap then carried on to exit out of the bath. The cool air now chilled Karn upon his exit – his body tensed up immediately. Swiftly dawning the new grey trousers and white linen shirt, some warmth began to return.

Karn gathered up his old clothes, bar and razor then exited the dimly lit bathroom. He followed the hallway back, passing the multiple closed doors along the way before making his way back to Meetra's dorm. He entered to room to find the main common area empty. The sound of movement in the backroom informed Karn that Meetra and perhaps Solembum were there.

Approaching the door to Meetra's bedroom, he exclaimed, "I've finished with my bath, Meetra. I can't recall the last time I-" As Karn opened the door, the words that he was about to speak were halted in his throat. He gazed out into the back bedroom to find it littered with unrolled scrolls, foreign plants and greenery; the bed, dressers and wardrobes in a state of disarray. But most importantly which left Karn in a state shock, was to seeing Meetra disrobe herself. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and her travel-worn clothes were replaced with a green see-through nightgown. Her breasts shown against the thin fabric, revealing a perfect outline of her bosom – smooth, tender, yet quite curved.

Wide-eyed, Karn was left for words and immediately went into a case of mental shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. It only took Meetra a second to register and see him standing there at her door. Instinctively, her face quickly contorted into a case of shock and embarrassment. Her ears and cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. But her eyes shown with a deep fury. "What are you doing!?" she cried out, her voice amplified by the stoned walls.

"I didn't mean to barge in!" Karn replied trying to explain himself. "It was an accident-"

"Get out!" she shouted.

Before Karn could make even an attempt to follow her orders, Meetra quickly outstretched her arm and a pressure forcefully pushed Karn out of the door making him fall to the floor. The door to the backroom slammed shut with a loud crash. Karn sat dazed on the floor, attempting to register what had just transpired. For a solid minute, he couldn't find the words to say anything. But as he reflected back upon the image of Meetra in her nightgown, Karn's pace quickened slightly. His ears began to grow warm and a sensation began to sweep over him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

BrutusSilentium chapter 25 . Mar 5

Whoo! Great chapter! Now, the waiting game...

**\- Thanks :D, hopefully I didn't make you wait too long!**

Nikon Shadeslayerchapter 25 . Mar 6

Another great chapter, I like how Meetra gave away the secret without hesitation (I can only imagine Karn's face!) Anyways, love the story so far. Hope you have a nice day.

\- **Thanks Nikon! I'm glad you kept up with the story. And yeah, Meetra doesn't seem to be the type to get flustered over something like this lol.**

CommanderSky chapter 25 . Mar 6

Hoooooo! That cliffhanger over there... is going to keep me thrilled for weeks until the next update!

At first, I thought that it would take a longer time for Karn and Meetra to reveal their secret to the Varden but seeing Ajihad already suspicious of Karn's abilities it seems both of them reached a point where there's no turning back. Also, I was wondering what exactly happened to that Sith from the beginning and it appears that he was defeated and brought to Galbatorix's knees. So there's a chance that we'll be seeing him in the Battle of Farthen'Dur fighting against Karn all over again.

Also, I take it that you plan to follow what happened to Murtagh in the Inheritance books? I mean, he breaks from his cell to help the Varden against the siege and be kidnapped by the Urgals to go as Galbarotix' servant after the battle... Or do you intend to make something different from that? It would be something original considering I've never seen an Inheritance story with Murtagh still free and with the Varden

\- **Commander Sky, once again it's always a good time to hear from ya. You are correct, the Sith is still alive and well. And who knows we may or may not get to see him appear in the Battle of Farthen Dur - we'll just have to wait and see. And I don't think I'll change Murtagh's story. Murtagh is Eragon's struggle which he must over come. The Sith will be Karn's struggle. I'll have the two work together to help build up the two characters - Eragon and Karn.**

Marmot Morrye chapter 25 . Mar 13

What a great read, you have had me hooked since I started reading it, I can't wait for more, thank you so much it is a really entertaining read

**-** **Marmot, I'm so pleased to see that you enjoy the story! It's been my goal to create a piece of work that would be enjoyed by someone like you. Please continue to follow the story as we progress Karn's journey in Alagaesia!**

elvishrangerwolf chapter 25 . Mar 20

yay 4 the new chapter!

**-** **And I quote from you, "YAY 4 THE NEW CHAPTER!" lol. Hope you like this new chapter Elvishranger! Let me know what you think.**

Elemental Dragon Slayer chapter 25 . Mar 22

Noice chapters, sorry I haven't reviewed recently.

I see Meetra and Karn have grown quite close... hehehe. ;) I like the interaction between them and the pace of their growing relationship, nicely done.

And boy oh boy.. a Sith?! That's twice as bad as a shade. :O

Keep it up, good stuff. Enjoying it greatly. 

(Final note, it looks like you're doing ExA from what I can gather. All I ask is don't repeat the mistakes Eragon made in the books i.e. immature, acting like a tool, etc. Just keep his feelings level-headed, let him have some tact, etc and just let the relationship grow naturally as you are with Karn and Meetra).

**-** **Elemental its great to hear from you again! Trust me, I intend to make Meetra and Karn's relationship go pretty smoothly without rushing it at all. I hope you liked the situation I put the two in within this new chapter ;) Yes the Sith is going to pose a problem and lets hope Karn will be ready to face him! Oh and yes, I will be sure to give the people what they want in terms of an Eragon and Arya romance. It may not be as big and dynamic as Karn and Meetra's but I'll make it happen!**

shugokage chapter 25 . Apr 1

Cool story good job!

**-** **Thanks so much Shugokage! I'm glad you love the story and I encourage to follow it as I post more chapters in the future! Leave me your thoughts over this newest chapter!**


	27. Chapter 23 B - Shock and Awe

**Hey Guys! I'm glad to say that the latest chapter of MiF is by far the hardest for me to have worked on. My college career has finally come to a close so I had to transition back into regular life. However I have to take two online courses to complete my major and on top of that, I have a summer job. So working on this latest chapter was the hardest for me to work on. I'm so sorry for all my followers for such a long wait. I hope I haven't discouraged any of you from not continuing with this fanfiction. But I must say that the ending to this one will utterly knock your socks off! No joke. I'll try to do chapters in shorter segments rather than in big chunks to make it easier on my workload and a lot more easier on you guys! Please enjoy the new chapter, leave a review, favorite, follow and share it to your friends. Thanks everyone! **

**P.S. Oh I forgot to mention that we are under 500 views from hitting 20,000 views! WAHOOO!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 23 Part B

Karn laid upon the cold earth, still dazed over what had just transpired seconds ago. The mesmerizing image of Meetra's figure burned brightly within his mind. Her breasts prominently stood out from her see-through nightgown – they were curvy and firm, along with the rest of her body. Karn's flash grew a deep shade of red as the blood rushed into his head, lustful thoughts plaguing his mind.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the cold stone floor and transitioned over to the couch off to the side of the room. The room was quiet except for the sound of Meetra rummaging in the backroom for items. Karn laid quietly on the couch, his heart still beating swiftly. He had trouble focusing – unable to properly think.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep intake of breath and held it in his lungs. The air in his lungs began to grow stale as the oxygen turned into carbon dioxygen. He held the air in his lungs for as long as possible; when his lungs were unable to hold out any longer, Karn expelled the air in his lungs. Instantly, he felt his body gradually relax.

Karn repeated this process several more times, his body relaxing with every exhale of breath. His mind was becoming increasingly sharp and focused. He tried desperately to remain calm and collected while struggling against thinking about Meetra.

The grinding sound of hinges pierced the room as the backroom door opened. Karn tilted his head off to the side to pear at the door just in time to see Meetra appear from the backroom. She was still in her see-through nightgown but her arm was brought up, covering her breasts. In her other arm, she carried a pile of fresh clean clothes. Her cheeks were bright red still. Instantly, Karn felt his adrenaline begin to pump spontaneously. His breathing quickened at the sudden sight of Meetra's body through the dark green fabric.

"I'm going to bathe as well," she said bashfully.

Karn was too embarrassed to say anything; his eyes were fixated on her body. Feelings of lust crept up through his body. He sat quietly and slowly nodded in affirmation to Meetra's comment. Meetra, arm still covering her breasts, approached the door and awkwardly opened it with her occupied arm, trying to ensure her breasts couldn't be revealed.

When she left the room, Karn released a giant gasp of air. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ _Why am I even thinking of her like that?_ If any, Karn viewed Meetra as a friend – a very close friend. She had provided him with guidance at Teirm; rescued him from Gil'ead and healed his wounds; taught him how to control his emotions; and above all proved to be someone who he could share his worries with. She stood by his side and was a support for him. All she has done was provide acts of kindness to him. _Yet why do I constantly grow awkward and flustered whenever she's around? Why does my heart race whenever she stares at me with her mesmerizing amber eyes? And why do I feel a primal instinct whenever I see her?_

As Karn pondered the uncertainty within himself, a slight prick of mental touch pressed against his mind. He instantly knew the mental presence and lowered his barriers, letting the consciousness of Solembum meld with his own. _You made quite the scene, didn't you?_ the werecat teased.

_How was I supposed to foresee that Meetra was in the midst of changing out of her clothes?_ He replied by in defense. _I didn't mean to see her exposed self._

_Perhaps. You did glimpse at Meetra's exposed body, though. I suggest you take responsibility for your action and apologize to her once she returns. She did seem quite embarrassed by it._

If anyone felt embarrassed by the event, it was Karn. He located the werecat through their mental connection and rose up from the couch and proceeded to enter Meetra's bedroom.

Stepping through the doorway, Karn caught a glimpse of Solembum's large furry body, sitting upon a disorganized mess of clothes on top of the bed. "If anyone should be embarrassed from that event, it should be me."

Ears perked up, Solembum sat on his back hind legs, his large red eyes gazing towards Karn. _How could you be possibly feel that you are the victim in this case?_

"Because…" Karn began but immediately cut himself off. He knew the reason why he felt like the victim for several reasons. First off, he possessed no idea or inclination that Meetra was changing at the time, making him seem innocent. And the second reason was because, "…I've never actually seen a woman's exposed body before…" Karn was a pure virgin, in mind and physicality. Never before has Karn made an effort to glimpse at a young woman's body. Never before has he ever lusted after a woman. And never has he had the opportunity to feel and experience the most sacred acts of intimacy.

The roar of thunderous laughter erupted across the mental link between Karn and Solembum. The werecat's laughter rose in volume as he fell onto his back, rolling back and forth upon the bed. His legs and paws flailed into the air. _Are you meaning to tell me, you have never caught a glimpse or felt a women's naked body?_

Bashfully, Karn's face grew a slight shade of red, "No… I have not. My time has not been spent chasing after young maidens like many other young men my age."

Situating himself back onto his all fours, Solembum possessed a whimsical tone in his voice. _Grey Knight, you sometimes neglect some of the privileges that life has to offer you. If the opportunity arises, do not hesitate to chase after it._

The sudden prospect of Solembum suggesting that he start advancing towards woman was appalling. "I do not chase after women," Karn exclaimed advancing towards the bed. The werecat gazed up at him upon his approach. "And I do not see Meetra as something to chase after! She's a friend and that is all I see her as."

Solembum tilted his head in interest. _Whoever said that it was Meetra you should chase after? All I suggested was that you take the opportunity when it has presented itself to you. Tis all that I have said._

"But you were implying," Karn stuck out a finger at the werecat, "that I should make some advancements on Meetra?"

With cat-like reflexes, Solembum swatted back Karn's finger causing him to slightly recoil his hand. A slight growl emanated from the werecat's throat. _I _only_ suggested you take advantage of the opportunity when it appears before you. Whether that opportunity be in the form of a peasant girl, serving girl, a noblewoman, or Meetra herself._

A hint of irritation began to fill Karn's being. His attraction towards women, his need for a woman's touch did not tempt him. Again, to hear from Solembum that he should lust after the opportunity to be with a woman was intolerable – especially towards someone who he viewed as a close friend and companion.

"Regardless of _who_ the opportunity may rise around, I will not change my respected views about Meetra." Karn stared Solembum straight into his bright red eyes as he delivered his statement. He rotated on his heel and began heading towards the door.

_Grey Knight…_

Karn stopped short from exiting the room and looked over his shoulder back towards the werecat. His irritation for Solembum was blooming like a wild flower. "What is it?"

The werecat licked his paw and bathed his side of his face, rubbing the whiskers clean. _I've known Meetra for decades and she rarely opens up to anyone._

Karn crossed his arms and rested himself against the door frame. "What are you trying to explain to me?"

_What I am trying to explain to you_, Solembum said as he jumped down from his perch upon the bed and approached Karn, _besides me, you are the only other person that Meetra has opened herself too._

"What do you mean?" Karn spoke confusingly, his arms coming to rest upon his waist. "Why would she open herself to me?"

_You are naïve boy,_ Solembum spoke as he past Karn, going back into the main common room.

"Solembum," Karn following up behind the werecat, "I don't understand."

Solembum continued to the main door leading out into the hallway. He stopped just shy of it before replying back to Karn. _Meetra values you more above anything else Karn._

"But why?" he implored the werecat.

Before Karn could continue any further the door opened, revealing Meetra. Her hair glistened with water droplets, a loose red blouse covered her top and she wore a pair of dark tan leather breeches. She stopped short of entering the room, confused to see Solembum and Karn standing at the front of it.

"Everything alright?" she asked with a confused expression.

Solembum stared at Karn, his eyes piercing his own with the emphasis from their previous conversation. He made no attempt to speak to Karn and continued on past the door, but made an effort to rub his back against Meetra's leg on his way out.

"Solembum?" Meetra called out after but the werecat disappeared into the darkened hallway, his dark furry body meshing with the shadows.

Meetra entered the room, closing the door behind her, a perplexed look engrossing her face. "Did I intrude upon a conversation between you and Solembum?" She headed towards the back bedroom.

"No, I was just going to let Solembum outside of the room," Karn lied following behind Meetra. He once again came to stand by the door frame, leaning against it. "He wasn't all too thrilled being cooped up in this room."

Meetra placed her dirty old clothes onto the bed, adding onto the pile of clothes already accumulating on it. "He tends to go wherever he pleases to. He's not a normal house cat that listens to its master and stays confined to the house. Solembum is his own master and he does what he wishes. I have no control where he goes."

"Sometimes he can be quite blunt about what he wants," Karn made a quick remark.

Meetra produced a slight giggle, "Yes, he can." Walking over to one side of the bed, Meetra picked up a wooden hairbrush that sat upon a nightstand. She brushed out her hair so each strand was free and loose, the waves in her hair beginning to return as they dried.

Thinking back to what Solembum said, Karn decided that it was for the best that he should apologize about earlier. Clearing his throat Karn addressed her, "Meetra?"

"Yes?" she replied. She sat herself down on the bed where there was still an available spot that wasn't taken over by clothes.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier." The image of Meetra from earlier pushed to the front of Karn's mind and he quickly began bashful. His cheeks turned a slight shade of red and he felt awkward about bringing the subject back up. "I did not realize you were currently undressing yourself and I meant no disrespect. It was an accident and it will not happen again."

Meetra stopped herself in mid brushstroke and looked at him with a blank stare. However, slowly her own face began to glow. She turned her head away then replied, "There was no harm done. I appreciate your apology. I know you wouldn't openly walk into a girl's room whilst they were undressing."

"Never," he said. Karn turned away from her and began heading out of the room. "I'll leave you to your bus –" He stopped in mid stride. The slight trickle of the Force pricked his mind. The touch of the Force felt similar to another's presence that he knew all too well. This aura reminded him of the person that spent the past month traveling with him – training him. Peering back into the room, Karn stared at Meetra. The touch of the Force he felt resembled Meetra.

The aura though that pressed against Karn's mind though wasn't originating from Meetra. It engulfed the entire room; honing in on the source, he slowly walked back into the room heading off towards the far wall where a dresser stood by itself.

"Karn?" Meetra caught notice of his altered action. She slowly rescinded her brushing and watched him as he continued on towards the dresser. As Karn came to stop at the front of the dresser, a small jewelry box that sat atop the dresser drew his gaze. From this box the waves of Force energies were most palpable.

Karn stood before the jewelry box, transfix upon the powers that percolated from the box. Energies of the Lightside brushed against his being as if it were a gentle sea breeze – cool, tender and serene. In that moment, Karn did not but let himself be bathed in the cool breeze of the Lightside. His body went lax and his thoughts, worries, were washed away. He truly felt at calm, at peace.

He nearly jumped in place when Meetra approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "Karn, is everything alright?" she asked with a questionable look.

Karn stared at her enjoying the bliss that was provided to him by the mysterious presence of the Force. "I – I sense something that is strong in the Force…It radiates with the Lightside."

"I'm appalled," she said with a raised eyebrow. "No one should be able to sense it."

"Sense what?" Karn spoke out in bewilderment. "What is '_it_'?

Meetra moved up to the dresser and reached her arm out towards the jewelry box. With a wave of her hand, the sound of an unknown bolt unlatched itself, the lid of the box becoming ajar. Faint beams of light spewed forth from the cracked openings.

"What is that?" Karn spoke nervously as his muscles began to tense up, ready to go into action if the worse should occur.

"This." Meetra motioned her hand up and the lid of the jewelry box flung open by invisible hands. The entire room was filled with a bright light, the entirety of the power that Karn felt doubled in potency. The intensity of the brightness caused Karn to shield his eyes. He could only wonder and imagine what sort of object could create such force.

As Meetra placed her hand inside the box, the light began to recede, dwindling down to nothing more than a faint glow. The Jedi retrieved her hand from the box and sitting in her palm was a small, pure, translucent, white crystal. Pulling his hand away from his eyes, Karn stared at the small gemstone in amazement. It's clear, smooth surface revealed the center of itself. As if suspended in space, with nothing holding on to it, was a swirling mass of energy. And this energy was vast – massive and powerful.

"This," Meetra continued from earlier, "is my Force crystal."

"This?" Karn spoke out flabbergasted. He continued to stare down into Meetra's palm, transfixed upon the small white crystal. "This is a Force crystal?"

Meetra nodded. "It's very rare." With the side of her thumb, she rubbed the surface of the crystal as if letting it know that she was there.

"Where did you get such a rare find?" Karn was getting excited. He had heard of Force crystals before in his lectures when learning how to create his own lightsaber.

When constructing a lightsaber, a focusing crystal is needed to create the iconic blade of the lightsaber. The color of the focusing crystal creates the color of the blade. However, Force crystals were used as a means to further imbue the weapon with unimaginable power. Most of the Grey Knight records have recorded such Force crystals. Some possessed the ability to increase the wielder's recovery. Others allowed a Force-user to resist the effects of Force powers that affected the mind. And in particularly, some Force crystals were believed to empower its wielder with unimaginable power – power which drew on certain aspects of the Force.

"I found it on one of the Force crystal caves on the planet of Dantooine." She said holding the tips of the gem between her thumb and index finger. She lifted the crystal higher in the room, watching the light dance across the room.

"I've never seen a Force crystal the likes of yours, before." Karn replied in awe.

"It is the only one of its caliber. It is extremely rare."

"What makes it stand out beyond the rest of the other Force crystals?"

Meetra produced a slight smirk and held it at eye level so it was at the same height with her and Karn. "It has bonded to me."

"Bonded to you?" he raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I have ever heard of a crystal bonding with an individual before."

"And that's why it is so rare," remarked Meetra. "Typically, most Force crystals possess a simple attribute that empowers certain aspects of a person and remains… 'isolated'. Mine, however, has bonded to me."

"I'm still not comprehending what you are trying to pass on," exclaimed Karn.

"What I mean," Meetra started to explain as she walked up to Karn, "Is that this crystal reflects my being. Its color, texture, smoothness, radiant glow…. its overwhelming power… is a representation of me."

"This crystal," Karn started, trying to formulate his thoughts, "embodies you?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "It's very similar to a Force Bond – like the one you and I share. We can reflect upon each other's power for strength and resolve. We can draw upon each other's power in times of peril. And slowly over time, the bond will cause us to develop similar personalities."

Karn still grappled at the complex insight to Meetra's Force crystal. Never before had he ever hear of a crystal bonding to someone. The idea of it possibly reflecting one's personality seemed very skeptical.

"So what does your Force crystal do though, exactly?" he asked.

"All Force-users are like a running fountain," Meetra spoke. "And the Force fills that fountain. However, our bodies cannot contain all the power that is dwelling within us. The Force 'overflows' the fountain'. This crystal acts similar to a sieve and harnesses the excess power that escapes the fountain."

"The crystal can store Force energies?" Karn could begin to see the possibilities of possessing a Force crystal with such a useful capability.

"Most certainly. Since the crystal bonded with me, it only draws upon the Force that surrounds me. It does not draw upon my connection to the Force, only the energies that are released from me that I do not use. In appearance, the crystal appears the way it is because of my affinity with the Lightside of the Force. In theory, if I began to dwell on the Darkside, its appearance my change."

"Now I am beginning to understand what you mean by 'embodies' you." Karn proclaimed.

"Indeed. But in terms of practicality, the crystal provides me with an advantage on the battlefield. The crystal is capable of augmenting my own powers and physical finesse making my fight harder and faster. Every part of my being is increased dramatically when I draw upon the energies of the crystal. No person may use it, beside myself."

"Fascinating!" Karn exclaimed. "You truly possess a miraculous gift.

"It is isn't it?" she produced another slight smirk before it disappeared into a small frown. Her eyes grew remorseful and Karn could sense the brooding sadness that quickly began to fill her. It filled her entire being before it came crashing down upon Karn. The weight of it sent chills down his spine and his own sense of depression began to take hold – an aftereffect of the Force Bond.

Placing a hand out on her arm, Karn gave her a slight squeeze of comfort, "Everything alright, Meetra?"

The Jedi gazed up at him with pitiful eyes; her eyes shown true sadness, the likes which Karn had never before seen. Meetra bit her bottom lip and struggled to remain composed. "There is a reason why I keep this crystal hidden, away from my gaze."

"For what kind of a reason would you be willing to hide it?" he retorted.

Pointing a finger to Karn's waist, Meetra spoke with true sorrow, "It reminds me that my own lightsaber is no longer here."

Karn stood there watching Meetra in wonder and to finally realize how lonely she truly felt. How cut off she was from her originally home. To have the one thing taken away from her that represented everything she stood for. To lose the very thing that defines a Jedi: her lightsaber.

Pity gnawed at his heart as Karn stared down at his close friend. He too could understand what Meetra must be feeling. Without his lightsabers, Karn felt utterly useless; his entire being felt broken like a plane of glass. "I'm sorry," was all he could muster.

She shook her head, "It does not matter anymore. What is done is done, and there is nothing that can be done to fix what can no longer be repaired."

The air grew dead still and quiet as the two Force-users were left standing in the bedroom alone; the atmosphere becoming tense with such a sore subject brought up. Knowing nothing else to do, Karn gave Meetra another slight squeeze of her shoulder before trying to change subjects.

"Do you mind if I examine your crystal?" he asked trying to keep Meetra off her train of ill thoughts.

"I don't see why not," she replied.

Karn held out his hand and Meetra placed the translucent crystal right in the middle of his palm. Upon contact with Karn's skin, he immediately felt himself feeling odd. It was as if the Force was being drained from him. However, he felt no ill effects or any discomforts. The air around him felt vibrant with activity as the Force that enclosed him was being captured by the crystal.

"Karn? Are you alright?" Meetra asked staring at him. She could sense his insecurity over the crystal and knew how he was feeling.

"Something doesn't seem right-"

The bright glow from inside the crystal suddenly burst with renewed vigor and engulfed the entire room. "Karn!" Meetra screamed in panic. The light began to darken, the once bright light transforming into a 'greyer' shade. A slight tingling sensation traversed the length of Karn's arm and increased until it ended at his hand. His arm began to shake and the Force energies continued to be suck in by the crystal.

Minutes passed and the grey light of the crystal only grew in strength. His hand grew warm under the touch of the gem. Without warning, Meetra quickly reached out and swiped the crystal out of his grasp. The blazing light was extinguished instantly, leaving the room in a darkened tone.

The atmosphere around Karn quickly began to adjust to normalcy – the Force energies pervading him no longer being drawn in by the crystal. His arm soon ceased its shaking and the tingling sensation dissipated. He rubbed his hand together, trying to return the feeling of normalcy to his hand and arm. "What just happened?" He said aloud and with a frantic tone.

He expected Meetra to quickly reply back, but she did not. He turned his head, noticing that Meetra was no longer in the room. She had disappeared after she had taken the crystal back and he was unsure where she had went.

"Meetra?" He said with a raised voice.

"…Out here," her voice replied back with a tone of shock and worry. Karn walked out of the back bedroom and into the common room to find Meetra holding up the crystal to a burning candle.

"Meetra, what in the Sith's blood just happened?"

Without a word, she lowered the crystal bringing it close for Karn to see. The crystal instantaneously caused him to express a face of disbelief. The pure, white, translucent crystal from earlier had transformed into a deep amber toned gem. And within the center of the crystal swirled a mass of white and black energy.

"Meetra?"

"I don't understand," she said bluntly with a hint of concern in her voice. "The crystal should only have been bonded to me. But when you touched it…"

"The crystal? You think it has bonded to me as well?" Karn said finishing Meetra's thought.

"It's the only explanation," she declared. "Never before has this happened when touched by others. But with you…" she stared at him with her deep amber eyes, filled with wonder, "It was as if it was wanting to bond with you."

"Perhaps it is because of the bond we share," Karn pointed out.

Meetra examined the crystal more closely, running her fingers over it, inspecting it for any sign of damage. "That seems highly plausible."

"So what does this mean then?"

"Your question, Karn, is as good as mine. Time can only tell what the crystal is capable of."

Karn watched as Meetra observed the crystal – inspecting all this edges, ridges for any sign of crack or wear. "What would happen if we put it into a lightsaber?" the thought suddenly occurred to him.

Meetra brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Who knows. It could cause fry the internals; destroy the focusing crystal; overload the blade causing it to malfunction. I can think of several other options."

As Karn stared at the amber crystal, curiosity was getting the better of him. He dropped a hand onto his belt feeling for one of his lightsabers. The mystifying impact of what this new crystal could do to a lightsaber was too enticing.

Unlocking the lightsaber off its D-link, Karn brought it up before Meetra. "Let's find out then, shall we?"

She produced a distressed expression on her face. "You are mad, Karn! To risk your lightsaber to test a crystal that could be possible destroy it is out of the question! We don't even know what this _thing_ can do now!"

"And what better way to test our theory than to try it out with mine."

Meetra drew the crystal close to her chest, trying to keep it away from the lightsaber as much as possible. "I will not do such a thing. I do not want you to end up losing your lightsaber like I did."

He stuck out his open hand towards her, insisting that she give him the crystal. "I always have the second one in case it becomes beyond repair."

Meetra held the crystal tight in her hand, close to her chest, forbidding him to take it. "I can't let you do this Karn for selfish reasons."

Karn stood there, staring at her for a moment. He knew that Meetra was only looking out for what was best for him. She wanted to protect him from ending up in the same position as she. She wanted to ensure that he would not lose such a precious object – one that was considered to be part of your very life. As he gazed upon Meetra and the worried she had on her face, he could also detect a hint of loneliness emanate from her. From his bond with her, he could sense the loneliness she felt from the loss of her own weapon. From that loneliness, he could tell how insistent she was to prevent him from ending up same way. In that moment, Karn knew what he was actually going to do with the crystal and his lightsaber.

He approached Meetra, she retreated in turn, backing up to the far wall. She was only a few feet from being cornered before she made a rush for the bedroom door. With his enhanced reflexes, Karn managed to grab hold of her wrist, preventing her from escaping.

She struggled against his grip, trying desperately to get away. "Karn, do not do this! Why would you risk such a foolish thing?"

Karn held his wrist firm, holding her in place even against her struggling. "Because I'm not doing this for me," he said in a serious tone.

Meetra gazed at him with perplexed eyes and her mouth agape, loss of words. Her attempts of releasing herself from his grasp slowly stopped and she stood before him still. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"May I have the crystal?" Karn asked permission, avoiding the question. She stared at her clenched fist which held the newly formed Force crystal, still hesitant on parting it.

"Meetra, you've got to trust me."

She stood transfixed on the spot, her breathing was shallow and her eyes still shown a sense of worry. But to his surprise, she slowly peeled back her fingers, revealing her crystal. Its amber coated surface glistening with the light of the candle. The black and white energies inside swirled around each other in endless loops.

Relaxing his grip, Karn released her wrist and took the crystal from her hand. Without a word, he walked over to the middle of the room and sat himself down, placing the lightsaber directly in front of him. Meetra stood from her spot only a few short feet away, observing him. He could sense her worry and inquisitiveness as to what he was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, Karn closed his eyes and stretched out his consciousness allowing it to spread across the room, taking in every single little detail. His focus turned onto his lightsaber, and through the Force he made the lightsaber float several feet into the air. There it hung in perfect suspension, nothing holding it up. He focused on the screws and nuts that held the plates of the lightsaber together and began to unscrew them. The nuts and screws flew out of their housing and floating into the space around the weapon. Panels of the lightsaber became loose and floated off as well revealing the crystal energy chamber.

Inside the crystal energy chamber, a bright iridescent yellow crystal sat lodged into the unit. Within the chamber just above the yellow crystal, a second compartment was left bare with two circuits connected to each end. Extending his hand out, the newly formed crystal floated through the air and came to rest above the crystal energy chamber. With great care, Karn lowered the crystal down into the empty compartment, letting the ends to touch the circuits.

The exterior panels floated back into their positions and the nuts and bolts were screwed back into their holes. The Lightsaber was complete and whole once again and drifted to the floor, intact. Opening his eyes, Karn reached out and took a hold of his lightsaber. At the touch, he could tell that his lightsaber felt different; not in terms of weight but by power. Power coursed through the wires, circuits, and chambers.

Turning the blade over in his hand, his thumb came to rest upon the red activator button. The moment of truth was at hand; it was time to determine whether if his plan was going to work or not. Pressing the button, the yellow blade erupted out of the unit as normal. The color and frequency seemed no different than before he had inserted the Force Crystal.

He stood up and approached Meetra, handing the lightsaber out to her. "Test it."

She reached out and took a hold of the lightsaber letting it bounce in her hand, testing the weight. She swung it back and forth, the hum of the blade rising in falling in pitch. No alteration of the blade occurred at that point either. "It appears normal. No damage seems to have occurred within the crystal chamber or blade energy channels."

"Why don't you try focusing on the crystal?" Karn pointed out.

Meetra gave him a nod and entered into a low guard stance, bringing the lightsaber to her waste. She closed her eyes allowing her to concentrate on the crystal without distractions. Karn studied the blade and again there was no change.

"Nothing seems to have happened-"

Karn was caught short in finishing his sentence when the blade suddenly grew brighter. The yellow turned to a deep darker shade of amber. Black sparks of electricity spewed out from around the blade shroud emitter and ran up and down the length of the amber blade. Karn could sense the power of the Force course through the entire length of the blade. It was imbued with both sides of the Force: Light and Dark. The sensation he was feeling caused the hairs to stand up on the back of his neck.

Meetra opened her eyes only to be shocked at the sight of the blade. She held the lightsaber farther away from her, afraid that the black sparks may hurt her. But they never did, they followed the current of energy as it moved up and back down the amber beam of light.

"How do you feel?" Karn asked.

Meetra spared him a quick glance before returning her attention to the lightsaber. "I feel…stronger….Far stronger than I ever have felt before." She quickly swung the lightsaber through the air, the blade producing a higher pitched tone than before. Twirling on the spot, Meetra performed a quick parry and riposte on an invisible enemy. She demonstrated her lightsaber skills with a quick flurry, spinning the blade in her hand before transferring it off to her other hand.

Meetra was delicate and precise with her movements and strikes. She was an expert duelist and tactician. Karn was amazed to see that her movements had not gotten dull over time. He even managed to see her go into a Juyo stance and perform a series of heavy strikes that were done with such speed he barely had time to watch them. The young Grey Knight had a new sense of awe for the Jedi. But what caught his interest the most was the smile that quickly grew across her face. A giant smile, had spread across Meetra's face as she continued to practice with the lightsaber. The sadness and loneliness that he had felt from her earlier had quickly disappeared and was replaced with joy and contentment. In that moment, Karn could finally see Meetra for who she truly was: a Jedi. One and whole. Fixed. Complete.

Meetra raised the lightsaber high above her head before bringing it down upon an enemy, cleaving him in two. She returned to a relaxed position before deactivating the blade. The amber beam and black sparks returned back into the unit and to Karn's delight, no sudden discharges.

"Well?" Karn asked, "How was it?"

The smile on Meetra's face grew even wide in excitement. "It was perfect!" she replied with glee. "The blade felt great and not a single problem. I'm just amazed at what happened to the blade itself. I'm going to have to find out what that crystal is now capable of."

"That's good to hear because…," Karn began to speak but stopped because a small smile crept upon his face. "…It's yours now."

Meetra stared at him confused for a second, unsure of what she had actually heard. "I beg your pardon?"

Karn gestured his hand to the lightsaber, "The lightsaber…It's yours now, Meetra."

Looking down at the lightsaber in her hand, it took her a second to process the words that Karn had spoken. She brought the lightsaber up right to her bosom, enclosing it tightly with both hands. She dipped her head down away from eyesight and her body began to tremble. Small glistening droplets of tears began to fall from the side of Meetra's cheeks.

"Why?" she whispered with great effort.

Karn approached her and with tender hands placed them on the side of her arms, "Because this is my way of showing thanks to you, for everything you have done for me. For being my teacher. For being a close friend. This is all I can give to you to show my appreciation." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. Her tremors grew worse and he held her tight for support. Her hair was pressed up against his noise and he could smell her aroma fill his senses, making him appreciate the closeness they were. "Please accept my gift."

He held her as she continued to tremble. Her breathing was labored as she struggled past the tears. Pushing her arms out from between them, Meetra wrapped her arms around Karn, pulling her into him as well. "This means more to me than you can possibly know," she said with much emotion in her voice.

"I can only imagine," Karn replied back.

A minute passed as the two just stood there in each other's embrace before Meetra pushed back slightly, her wet amber eyes peering up at his. "No, you don't." She brought her hand up behind his neck and pulled him in close. Utter shock gripped Karn as he and Meetra met at each other's lips.

Karn's senses went into overdrive and shock, unsure how to register. He was held locked in place to Meetra's lips, unable to move. All he could focus on was her lips and how soft they were to the touch. Her hand some came to cup the side of this face, causing him to stay in place. Instinctively, he pulled her in closer and the two remained locked in a passionate embrace, sharing an experience that Karn will never forget.

* * *

BrutusSilentium chapter 26 . Apr 10

This was actually worth the wait. That last bit at the end, especially. Nice job.

-** Thanks Brutus! I sure hope you liked that last little bit I added hahaha. **

Friaku chapter 26 . Apr 10

Hehe poor guy. Gets a rather rudw aamening from a women and then sees her in the nude (On accident ofc) only to get thrown. Cant win can he?

Awesome job with this chapter _

Best regards  
Friaku

-** I hear ya Friaku. Seems like Karn just can't get a break... Until now that is ofcourse :D**

Elemental Dragon Slayer chapter 26 . Apr 10

Well, talk about awkward. *sigh* Such a foolish boy sometimes you are Karn... xD

Good stuff again, keep it going.

-** Thanks Elemental! I'm glad you liked that chapter and hopefully you really liked this one as well!**

Sword 1 chapter 26 . Apr 10

So far s I awesome, no really I mean it, the fact the fact that there is a CRAZY Sith on the loose only means on thing , AWESOME ALERT. Really keep up the good work on this story. Can't wait for the first major battle for Karn in his new world.

-**I'm glad you really liked the chapter Sword 1. And trust me, my excitement for the Battle of Farthen Dur is off the charts. I can't wait to show you what Karn is going to be like in the battle and how the people are going to react to him, how Meetra will react to him, how Eragon and Saphira will react to him, and blah blah blah lol.**

Guest chapter 26 . Apr 12

Aaaah, the sweet and painful taste of ecchi... That was bound to happen the moment Meetra invited Karn to her room, and I might add she intended that in the first place! There's nothing more efficient to connect two lovebirds than using some awkward nudity situations... ;)

\- **Well "guest" lol I am pleased to see that you liked this particular chapter. Yes there is some ecchi in it. Kinda wanted to do that deliberately since I am a big anime guy and thats kinda how I would see this fanfiction be placed in - an anime that incorporates alot of action/adventure/ecchi situations lol. Please keep on reading and reviewing! Your thoughts are appreciative!**

Nikon Shadeslayer chapter 26 . Apr 12

Great chapter, the sith is sure to make a worthy opponent for Karn. That scene when Karn walked in on Meetra, that's sure to cause some tension between the two characters, I mean it was bound to happen eventually. Once again, I hope you have a nice day.

-** Nikon I'm glad you like the chapter! Trust me, the Sith is going to be more than a handful for Karn. It'll take everything he's got to defeat. And there will be MORE awkward situations for Meetra and Karn in the future. Trust me ;) Have a great day!**


	28. Chapter 24: Finding Peace

**Hey everyone! I'm present to you the newest installment of MiF! I'm sorry it took me a while to get the new chapter up - I've had to finish my summer courses to become a college graduate and my summer job has left me working 8-9 hour days. And on top of that, I'm training to run a half marathon in October so most of my days are kinda shot. And it does help me now that I have started a gaming channel on youtube and I've been posting some videos on there. But anyway, I busted my but off these past two weeks trying to get this newest chapter up for you guys to read. It's over 9,0000 words long which came to be like 21 pages in word doc! There's plenty of content in here to keep you guys going until the next chapter comes out in the next two weeks. Thanks for all your support guys and gals and I do appreciate your reviews and comments over the story! Please rest, relax and live a comment on the story! Thanks!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 24

On the morning of their third day in Tronjheim, Eragon rolled out of bed refreshed and energized. He belted Zar'roc to his waist and slung his bow and half-full quiver across his back. After a leisurely flight inside Farthen Dûr with Saphira, he met Orik by one of Tronjheim's four main gates.

"What ho, Eragon," Orik shouted as he approached. "Fine day is it this morn?"

"It is indeed a good morning," he replied. He offered up a kind smile and as he walked up next to the dwarf, Orik clapped him across the thigh.

"Good to hear that. How have you liked Tronjheim thus far?"

"I've never seen such grandeur and craftsmanship of this skill in my entire life," Eragon complimented the appearance of the city. Every single aspect of the Mountain City was carved to such great precision out of rock, stone, marble and granite that it seemed physically impossible. But the legends of the dwarven craft were real and a sight to behold.

"Aye, that it is. Not one city in all of Alagaesia can stand up against its splendor," replied Orik. He had a gleam in his eye as he too took in the surroundings of the dwarven architecture.

Eragon shook off the thoughts of architecture and turned his focus on his current task. "Where will I be going for this 'test' that Ajihad has prepared for me?"

Orik pointed out into Farthen Dûr. "The training field is half a mile from Tronjheim, though you can't see it from here because it's behind the city-mountain. It's a large area where both dwarves and humans practice."

_I'm coming as well, _stated Saphira.

Eragon told Orik, and the dwarf tugged on his beard. "That might not be a good idea. There are many people at the training field; you will be sure to attract attention."

Saphira growled loudly. _I will come!_ And that settled the matter.

The unruly clatter of fighting reached them from the field: the loud clang of steal clashing on steel, the sold thump of arrows striking padded targets, the rattle and crack of wooden staves, and the shouts of men in mock battle. The noise was confusing, yet each group had a unique rhythm and pattern.

Nearly all the fighters wore armor, usually chain mail and a helmet; plate armor was not as common. There were as many dwarves as humans, though the two kept mainly to themselves. Behind the sparring warriors, a broad line of archers fired steadily at gray sackcloth dummies.

"How fair your companions? I've not seen them since they entered Farthen Dûr with you?" asked Orik. He held his hand on top of his axe and his other pulled on his beared.

"In all honesty, I've hardly seen little of them," Eragon stated. Since their meeting with Ajihad, Eragon has not seen Karn once. He did managed to meet Angela the previous day in the infirmary when he went to check up on Arya. Angela was sitting beside Arya's bed dabbing the elf's forehead with a damp cloth. Eragon, followed by Saphira, walked down the long room passing the columns of beds, his eyes trained on the two.

"Ah Eragon, Saphira, I was beginning to wonder when the two of you would come to visit," spoke up Angela. She didn't raise her head to indicate their presence and continued her caretaking for Arya.

Eragon came to stand at the foot of Arya's bed, gazing down at her sleeping figure. Her chest rose and fell slowly beneath the white silk bedsheets but it appeared that her breathing appeared normal. Her long raven hair was pulled back into a bun, allowing Angela to wash her body of all the dirt and grime. "How is she doing?" he asked.

Angela swiped the last little bit of dirt away from Arya's cheeks, revealing her smooth and slim facial figure. "She'll make a full recovery. The antidote was administered to her in time."

"That is good news to hear indeed," Eragon said with relief. For nearly a month as he traveled the Hadarac Desert, he was unsure whether the elf would make it. To hear that she was going to be alright eased the worry that was placed upon him.

"You and Saphira did your best to get her here in time," Angela remarked. "And you best bared fruit."

_Thank you. It would have been tragic to lose someone like her,_ commented Saphira. Eragon relayed her message to Angela.

"Indeed, it would have been," she replied. Angela placed the damp cloth on the inside of a bowl filled with water and sat it down off to the side of the bed on the floor. She sat down on top of a stool and continued to observe Arya.

"Where has Karn been lately?" Eragon asked. "I'm surprised that he hasn't come to visit us yet."

A slight smirk appeared on Angela's face and Eragon happened to notice that her cheeks became flustered. "Oh he's been taking the opportunity to sleep the days away," she said in a whimsical tone.

_He must have been exhausted from the journey that you two traversed,_ Saphira suggested.

"There's that, yes," she trailed off before her face started to become a slighter shade of red.

Eragon made not of her facial color and his curiosity began to bubble. "Everything all right, Angela?"

"Mhmm?" She hummed not totally focused on the conversation. She acted as if her mind was trained on something else. It took her a second to come back to her senses before answer. "Oh yes my dear boy, I'm fine. Fit as rain actually." Her tone increased in volume and Eragon could tell that she seemed exceedingly joyful about something. He was curious to know what caused Angela to be in such a delightful mood but decided to dismiss the question.

A glint of light caught Eragon's attention and he peered down and saw a metal cylinder clipped onto Angela's belt. It took him a moment to realize that Angela was in possession of one of Karn's lightsabers. "Angela," he began, "Why do you have one of Karn's lightsabers?"

Saphira dipped her large head down to gain a better look at the herbalist. Angela's hand slid down to her side where it came to rest upon the weapon. "It was a gift that Karn gave me the other day."

_Karn holds those lightsabers most dear to him. It seems hard for me to believe that he would give one up so easily._

"And I'm sure it wasn't," replied Angela. Her voice was full of gratitude as her thumb slid across the hilt's surface. "You two now know that I am not of this world. I am a Jedi. And at one point I had a lightsaber myself. However mine was destroyed. Karn gave it to me in a show of gratitude for saving his life in Gil'ead."

"Are you just as skilled with a lightsaber as Karn?' Eragon quickly asked as soon as the question entered his mind.

"I'm not sure to be honest," she said with a doubtful look on her face. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as if she was contemplating the issue. It didn't take her long before she replied, "You'll just have to see when we go to the training fields tomorrow, won't we?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Indeed. I'll be looking forward to seeing that," Eragon said with a smile. He was in fact looking forward to see Karn fight against another person with a lightsaber. The image was hard to conjure and he wasn't sure how to two would engage the other.

Deciding to leave, Eragon concluded his business which was to check up on Arya. He and Saphira bid Angela farewell and began to make their way towards the door.

"Eragon, Saphira," Angela called out to them from her spot beside the elf.

The two stopped and glanced back at the herbalist, "What is it?"

"You both do realize that you can call me Meetra, correct?" she explained. "It would only seem natural for you both to use my real name."

Eragon and Sahpira pondered the question together but the two ended up concluding on the same answer. "In all honesty, we are more used to calling you by 'Angela' than we are 'Meetra.'

"Very well," she replied. "Just as long as you both are aware. That's all. I will see you both tomorrow."

Before Eragon had time to wonder what he was supposed to do on the training field, a bearded man, his head and blocky shoulders covered by a mail coif, strode over to them. The rest of him was protected by a rough oxhide suit that still had hair on it. A huge sword – almost as long as Eragon – hung across his broad back. He ran a quick eye over Saphira and Eragon, as if evaluating how dangerous they were, then said gruffly, "Knurla Orik. You've been gone too long. There's nobody left for me to spar with."

Orik smiled. "Oeì, that's because you bruise everyone from head to toe with your monster sword."

"Everyone except you," he corrected.

"That's because I'm faster than a giant like yourself."

The man looked at Eragon again. "I'm Fredric. I've been told to find out what you can do. How strong are you?"

"Strong enough," answered Eragon. "I have to be in order to fight with magic."

Fredric shook his head; the coif clinked like a bag of coins. "Magic has no place in what we do here. Unless you have served in an army, I doubt any fights you've been in lasted more than a few minutes. What we're concerned about is how you'll be able to do when battles may be waged on for hours or even weeks at a time – depending if it's a siege. Do you know how to use any weapons besides that sword and bow?"

Eragon thought about it. "Only my fists."

"Good answer!" laughed Fredric. "Well, we'll start you off with the bow and see how you do. Then once some space has cleared up on the field, we'll try-" He broke off suddenly and stared past Eragon, scowling angrily.

The Twins stalked toward them, their bald heads pale against their purple robes. Orik muttered something in his own tongue as he slipped his war axe out of his belt. "I told you two to stay away from the training area," said Frederic, stepping forward threateningly. The Twins seemed frail before his baulk.

They looked up at him arrogantly. "We are ordered by Ajihad to test Eragon's proficiency with magic – before you exhaust him banging on pieces of metal.

Fredric glowered. "Why can't anyone else test him?"

"No one else is powerful enough," sniffed the Twins. Saphira rumbled deeply and glared at them. A line of smoke trickled down her nostrils, but they ignored her. "Come with us," they ordered, and strode to an empty corner of the field.

Shrugging, Eragon followed with Saphira. Behind him he heard Fredric say to Orik, "We have to stop them before they go too far."

"I know," answered Orik in a low voice, "but I can't interfere again. Hrothgar made it clear he won't be able to protect me the next time it happens."

"Eragon forced back his growing apprehension. The Twins might know more techniques and words…Still, he remembered what Brom had told him: Riders were stronger in magic than ordinary men. But would that be enough to resist the combined power of the Twins?

_Don't worry so much; I will help you,_ said Saphira. _There are two of us as well._

He touched her gently on the leg, relieved by her words. The Twins looked at Eragon and asked, "And how do you answer us, Eragon?"

"Overlooking the puzzled expressions of his companions, he said flatly, "No."

Sharp lines appeared at the corners of the Twins' mouths. They turned so they faced Eragon obliquely and, bending at the waists, drew a large pentagram on the ground. They stepped in the middle of it then said harshly, "We begin now. You will attempt to complete the tasks we assign you…that is all."

One of the Twins reached into his robe, produced a polished rock the size of Eragon's fist, and set it on the ground. "Lift it to eye level."

_That's easy enough, _commented Eragon to Saphira. "Stenr reisa!" The rock wobbled, then smoothly rose from the ground. Before it went more than a foot, an unexpected resistance halted it in midair. A smile touched the Twins' lips. Eragon stared at them, enraged – they were trying to make him fail! If he became exhausted now, it would be impossible to complete the harder tasks. Obviously they were confident that their combined strength could easily wear him down.

_But I am not alone either_, snarled Eragon to himself. _Saphira, now!_ Her mind melded with his, and the rock jerked through the air to a stop, quivering at eye level. The Twins' eyes narrowed cruelly.

"Very…good," they hissed. Fredric looked unnerved by the display of magic. "Now move the stone in a circle." Again Eragon struggled against their efforts to stop him, and again – to their obvious anger – he prevailed. The exercises quickly increased in complexity and difficulty until Eragon was forced to think carefully about which words to use. And each time, the Twins fought him bitterly, though the strain never showed on their faces.

It was only with Saphira's support that Eragon was able to hold his ground. In a break between two of the tasks, he asked her, _Why do they continue this testing?_ _Our abilities were clear enough from what they saw in my mind._ She cocked her head thoughtfully. _You know what_ he said grimly as comprehension came to him. _They're using this as an opportunity to figure what ancient words I know and perhaps learn new ones themselves._

_Speak softly then, so that they cannot hear you, and use the simplest words possible._

From then on, Eragon used only a handful of basic words to complete the tasks. But finding ways to make them perform in the same manner as a long sentence or phrase stretched his ingenuity to the limit. He was rewarded by his frustration that contorted the Twins' faces as he foiled them again and again. No matter what they tried, they could not get him to use any more words in the ancient language.

More than an hour passed, but the Twins showed no sign of stopping. Eragon was hot and thirsty, but refrained from asking for a reprieve-he would continue as long as they did. There were many tests: manipulating water, casting fire, scrying, juggling rocks, hardening leather, freezing items, controlling the flight of an arrow, and healing scratches. He wondered how long it would take for the Twins to run out of ideas.

Finally, the Twins raised their hands and said, "There is only one thing left to do. It is simple enough – any competent user of magic should find this easy." One of them removed a silver ring from his finger and smugly handed it to Eragon. "Summon the essence of silver."

Eragon stared at the ring in confusion. What was he supposed to do? The essence of silver, what was that? And how was it to be summoned? Saphira had no idea, and the Twins were not going to help. He had never learned silver's name in the ancient language, though he knew it had to be part of _argetlam_ – "silver hand." In desperation he combined the only word that might work, ethgrì, or "invoke," with _agret_.

Drawing himself upright, he gathered together what power he had left and parted his lips to deliver the invocation. Suddenly a clear, vibrant voice split the air.

"Stop!"

The word rushed over Eragon like cool water – the voice was strangely familiar, like a half-remembered melody. The back of his neck tingled. He slowly turned towards its source.

Three figures stood behind them: Meetra, Karn and Arya. Meetra was garbed in her traditional emerald green traveling gown, black cape clasped around her neck and her curly hair was tied back into a bun. Karn dressed himself up in his typical black robes, the rips and tears that it had accumulated over his travels were mended giving it the appearance of being brand new. And both Force-users had their lightsabers swinging from their belts. And Ayra – a leather strip encircled her brow, restraining her voluminous black hair, which tumbled behind her shoulders in a lustrous cascade. Her slender sword was at her hip, her bow on her back. Plain black leather clothed her shapely frame, poor raiment for one so fair. She was taller than most men, and her stance was perfectly balanced and relaxed. An unmarked face reflected none of the horrific abuse she had endured.

"Arya's blazing emerald eyes were fixed on the Twins, who had turned pale with fright. She approached on silent footsteps and said in soft, menacing tones, "Shame!" Shame to ask of him what only a master can do. Shame that you should use such methods. Shame that you told Ajihad you didn't know Eragon's abilities. He is competent. Now leave!" Arya frowned dangerously, her slanted eyebrows meeting like lightning bolts in a sharp V, and pointed at the ring in Eragon's hand. "Arget!" she exclaimed thunderously.

The silver shimmered and a ghostly image of the ring materialized next to it. At the sight of it, the Twins spun on their heels and fled, robes flapping wildly. The insubstantial ring vanished from Eragon's hand, leaving the circlet of silver behind. Orik and Fredric were on their feet, eyeing Arya warily. Saphira crouched, ready for action.

The elf surveyed them all. Her angled eyes paused on Eragon. Then she turned and strode toward the heart of the training field. The warriors ceased their sparring and looked at her with wonder. Within a few moments the entire field fell silent in awe of her presence.

Eragon was inexorably dragged forward by his own fascination. Saphira spoke out to him but he was ablivious to her comments. A large circle formed around Arya. Looking only at Eragon, she proclaimed, "I claim the right of trail by arms. Draw your sword!"

_She means to duel me!_

_But not, I think, to harm you,_ replied Saphira slowly.

A pressure was placed upon Eragon's should as a hand was laid down upon him. He turned his head to see Karn standing behind him with a reassured look on his face.

"Go on," he said as he nudged his head in the direction of Arya. "She's waiting for you."

"I can't fight an elf!" Eragon replied quickly. Eragon remembered from Brom's teachings that the elven race were the strongest creatures that resided in Alagaesia – aside from dragons. Their physical strength and magical prowess stood on par against a shade. _How am I supposed to fight against someone like that?!_

Meetra walked up alongside Karn and spoke out addressing Eragon. "Boy whatever doubt you possess, you must discard it. Any fear, worry, or anxiety you currently have must be disposed of. Arya will test your physical strength – she will push you to your limits. You must be ready to face her."

"You expect me to win this duel?" exclaimed Eragon with a shocked look contorting his facial features.

"No Eragon," said Karn. He squeezed Eragon's shoulder slightly and produced a slight smile. "All we ask of you is to do your best. That is all."

Eragon spared Karn a second glance before gazing out towards the center of the circle where Arya stood like a well-rooted tree – unwavering and sturdy. Her green emerald eyes shone brightly and remained focused on Eragon. Her hand rested upon the pommel of her slim sword, before she drew it out of its holster. "Do you accept my challenge?" her clear liquid voice rung out across the field.

"I guess I will try," replied Eragon. He slid his hand down to his waist where Zar'roc was holstered and began to slowly walk towards the center of the ring. He didn't get far before Karn spoke a few last second words, "Eragon…"

The young Dragon Rider peered back around at Karn waiting for him to finish his sentence. Karn stared at him with his brilliant sapphire eyes which locked in his hazel ones into place. The words that Karn spoke sent shivers down Eragon's side: "Do or do not, there is no try."

Eragon stood there on the spot letting Karn's words seep down into his mind. _Do or do not, there is not try._ He let the words reverberate off his consciousness as he contemplated the meaning of the Grey Knight's advice. He returned his attention back to Arya who stood steady, weapon drawn and ready to begin to the duel.

Eragon continued walking to the center of the ring until he came up only several yards away from the elf. He drew out Zar'roc from its red-wine colored scabbard and held the sword with both hands facing the blade towards Arya. "I accept your challenge!" he exclaimed.

For a long moment they stood motionless, elf and human watching each other. It flashed through Eragon's mind that this was how many of his fights with Brom and Karn started.

Karn's words continued to echo across his mind - Eragon whispered the words out to himself, "Do or do not, there is not try."

Eragon understood what meaning Karn was trying to transmit through his advice. He had to fight Arya with his utter best or not attempt to at all. The worry he felt was pounding itself deeper into his chest as his heart began to quicken. His breathing became quick and labored.

W_hatever doubt you possess, you must discard it_, Meetra's words also struck a cord with him. Eragon also understood the worst thing for him to do now was get flustered and anxious for it will cause him to act out irrationally. He closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths before he felt his heart beat begin to slow down. As he opened his eyes, Eragon pushed aside what worry he had left and took the first step forward.

He moved forward cautiously. With a blur of motion Arya jumped at him, slashing at his ribs. Eragon reflexively parried the attack, and their swords met in a shower of sparks. Zar'roc was battered aside as if it were no more than a fly. The elf did not take advantage of the opening, however, but spun to her right, hair whipping through the air, and struck at his other side. He barely stopped the blow and backpedaled frantically, stunned by her ferocity and speed.

She attacked again, swinging at his head. He ducked under the razor-sharp edge. But then why was she …_ toying_ with him? For a few long seconds he was too busy warding her off to think about it, then he realized, _She wants to know how proficient I am_.

Understanding that, he began the most complicated series of attacks he knew. He flowered from one pose to another, recklessly combining and modifying them in every possible way. But no matter how inventive he was, Arya's sword always stopped his. She matched his actions with effortless grace.

Engaged in a fiery dance, their bodies were linked and separated by the flashing blades. At times they nearly touched, taut skin only a hair's breadth away, but then momentum would whirl them apart, and they would withdraw for a second, only to join again. Their sinuous forms wove together like twisting ropes of windblown smoke.

Eragon could never remember how long they fought. It was timeless, filled with nothing but action and reaction. Zar'roc grew to become cumbersome in his hand; his arm burned due to exertion with each stroke. At last, as he lunged forward, Arya nimbly sidestepped, sweeping the point of her sword up to his jawbone with supernatural speed.

Eragon froze on the spot as the icy metal touched his skin. His muscles trembled from the strain. Dimly he heard Saphira bulge and the warriors cheering raucously around them. Arya lowered her sword and sheathed it. "You have passed," she said quietly amid the noise.

Dazed, he slowly straightened. Fredric, Meetra, Karn and Saphira came up to join him all of them with gleeful expressions upon their faces. Karn patted Eragon against his back. "You've grown much better with your swordsmanship! I even learned some new moves from watching the two of you. And Arya – stunning!"

_But I lost, _he protested silently. Orik praised his performance with a broad smile, but all Eragon noticed was Arya, standing alone and silent. The cheering and boisterous clapping from the warriors immediately stopped within seconds. In a rush of commotion all the men stood erect, arms placed to their sides. Eragon quickly took note of the sudden sporadic change in the men's behavior and pondered what was the cause for such an act.

Amidst the men, a voice cried out, "Long live Ajihad!"

The rest of the company followed suit, "Long live Ajihad!"

Eragon turned his head in the direction of Tronjheim and understood why the mean were acting in such a way. Ajihad was approaching with several of his advisors across the sparring field. He held a longsword holstered at his side while he was garbed in dark ebony leather armor. He raised a hand above and shouted to the warriors surrounding the field, "At ease!"

The men retracted themselves from their erect positions by spreading their legs out shoulders-length apart with their weapons laying besides their hips. Ajihad approached the group and spoke with an air of command and authority. "It appears that you have done well, young Rider. You are quite skilled with the blade. I am impressed."

Eragon was taken a back at the man's compliments and acting clumsily, he bowed inclining his head, "Thank you, Ajihad."

"Arya," Ajihad spoke out to her. The elf came up alongside Ajihad starring up into his dark colored eyes. "Will Eragon be able to fight in future battles?"

Arya's emerald green eyes gazed at Eragon for a few seconds which left him feeling slightly awkward. Her eyes were alluring and it was as if he should continue to stare into her eyes, Eragon would find himself trapped beneath her gaze.

"He's proficient with a sword. I believe he will have little trouble fighting for the Varden in the future," she responded, her voice was crisp and clear.

"That is most definitely good news to hear," he replied. "Eragon, you've done well for today, please take some time to recover from your trials today. You've earned it."

Again, Eragon bowed slightly in a show of gratitude. "Thank you, sir. The rest will be most welcomed."

Ajihad gave a quick nod in affirmation then pushed his gaze back behind Eragon. "Are you two ready?"

Behind Eragon, Karn and Meetra made their way to stand directly in front of Ajihad. "We are," Meetra replied.

"Then show me your abilities," Ajihad spoke with such authority that Meetra and Karn quickly dispersed from each other. "Clear the field! Everyone make way!" the leader of the Varden shouted at his soilders.

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Fredric and Orik quickly followed orders and cleared off the field, standing just behind the edge. The other men complied did as well. A ring of spectators encircled the field watching Karn and Meetra walk to opposite ends.

The young Dragon Rider stared at the two individuals with great intrigue. The revelation of Angela being a Force-user came as a surprise to him; and most importantly that a Sith may be under Galbatorix's service. When Ajihad ordered that Karn and Meetra demonstrate the power of the Force, Eragon could only imagine what the two Force-users would do. He had already gain a glimpse at the potential this power could do by simply watching Karn. But what made him even more curious was what was the chance that they could do _more_ with it.

_What do you think we will see from this?_ He spoke to Saphira with such excitement.

_I do not know, Eragon._ She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. _But I believe we will see a power the likes of which we have _never_ before seen._

Ajihad stood out above the rest of the onlookers as he took a step forward into the field. His hand placed upon the pommel of his longsword and spoke with a thunderous voice, "This war between the Varden and the Empire will bring about a power never before seen in Alagaesia. In Galbatorix's grasp, this power has the ability to destroy us, unless I can see its ability first hand. Karn. Meetra. Show me the power of the Force!"

Eragon stood transfixed upon the site that was about to be unfolded. There in the center of the field, he would finally see the power of the Force used against itself. He, Arya, Saphira, Fredric and Orik stood silent as they waited for Karn and Meetra to begin the fight.

Karn unfastened the clip that held his outer robe in place letting it fall to the ground in an unorganized fashion. Meetra brought her hand up and unclasped the clip holding her cape against her shoulders and it too fell to the ground. In sync with the other, Karn and Meetra unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and held them to the side, neither activating them yet.

For a long series of seconds, neither combatant didn't make a move. They stood in place eying the other down, determining what action which to take. Karn made a step forward and began traversing across the field towards Meetra. He refused to ignite his lightsaber yet, his attention focused entirely upon her.

As swift as wind though, Meetra made her first move, she dashed across the field in a blink of an eye. Eragon had to blink his eyes several times for he had thought he missed something. _It was as if she blurred from my vision,_ he remarked to Saphira. The sapphire dragon remained quiet but her feelings acknowledged his comment.

With speed greater than any human, Meetra rushed Karn. The sound of the lightsabers igniting came to life as the blades of light erupted from their hilts. Meetra and Karn met at the middle of the field, their lightsabers brought together in a lock. The beams of light screeched as the two touched and began to pulsate – the blades trying to overpower the other.

Suddenly, Karn was sent flying backwards back towards the opposite end of the field as Meetra threw a ball of energy into his chest. She continued to advance at him as Karn flew through the air intending to gain the advantage on him as he came to a stop. Flipping over himself Karn brought his feet into contact with the earth and tried to come to a stop leaving two small foot-long troughs in the dirt. He barely came to a stop before Meetra was upon him. She spun her lightsaber around her body, the blade becoming a blur of light, aimed straight for Karn's chest.

The earth abruptly began to crack and small fissures burst forth from under Karn's feet. He just managed to push off the ground and ascend fifteen feet in the air avoiding his opponents attack. Meetra was quick to react however and spun on the spot with her arm outstretched. She quickly retracted it and Karn's body was forcefully pulled back towards the ground. He fell hard as he was force-pulled leaving him little to react.

Meetra leapt over to where he laid upon the earth bringing her lightsaber down upon him. Karn instinctively brought his lightsaber up just in time to catch the very tip of Meetra's blade and pushed it away. Springing up from where he lay, Karn performed a quick series of flourishes with his lightsaber with intent on hitting any exposed spot on Meetra. The two danced across the field, their lightsabers rising and falling in pitch as the weapons made contact with each other. Every attack the Force-users made was quickly stopped by the other. Neither person gaining an advantage over the other.

Pushing away from a lock, Karn performed a hard dash towards Meetra intending to tackle her. He used the Force to quicken his speed and merely appeared like that of a shadow to everyone else. He was covering ground quickly between him and his opponent before Meetra suddenly performed an unexpected move. She whipped her arm forward and sent her lightsaber flying into his direction. Alarmed, Karn quickly had to duck and slide as the flying beam of light flew above his head, barely clearing by several inches.

Meetra intended for that to happen though. Putting on a burst of speed of her own she rushed Karn and managed to grip hold of his arm holding his lightsaber. She brought her knee up and smashed it into his stomach. A gasp of air left Karn's mouth as the pain rushed up into his abdomen. Then to make matters worse, his arm erupted in pain as Meetra twisted it around his back putting it into a lock. The pain was intense for him as she continued to bend his arm into a dangerous position. It wasn't long before his hand went numb and he felt his weapon leave his grasp – it deactivating upon release.

A quick and sudden force brought him to his knees as Meetra pushed her feet against the back of his legs. She kept his arm still in a threatening hold and it was only a matter of time before she would finish the duel.

Seconds passed as Karn struggled to discover some way to break her hold over him. It wasn't long though before he conjured a plausible solution. Without much time to spare, he put it to action; with his free hand he clenched it into a fist. Quickly drawing upon the Force, he gathered the power and sent it coursing through his free arm. Pulling his arm back, he drove it down towards the earth punching the dirt. Hundreds of foot long cracks suddenly sprouted from underneath his fist and the ground gave way to a twenty foot wide, five foot deep crater. A bloom of dust and debris was sent up into the sky, obscuring the onlookers view of the fight.

Karn and Meetra fell into the hole and his opponent's grip gave way. His move worked. In mid-air he spun himself around making eye contact with Meetra; a look of surprise had engulfed her face as she saw the damage he had down. He didn't allow her time to react to him – he quickly cupped his hands together and poured the Force out pushing Meetra deeper into the crater.

Aside from the surprise attack, Meetra reacted perfectly; she crossed her arms as the wave of energy made contact with her plunging her onto the floor of the crater. Waves of pain had quickly traversed her body from the impact, blots of white flashed before her eyes. She rolled onto her side her body trembling and her lungs gasping for air.

Jumping up from the crater, Karn went soaring high into the air and exited the cloud of dirt. He could make out the spectators and the utter shock that stricken their faces. He could see Eragon wide-eyed across the field along with similar expressions on Arya, Fredric, Orik and Ajihad.

As Karn began to descent, the sense of gathering energy grew beneath him in the cloud of dirt. Hundreds of rocks and stone that had cracked and broken from Karn's punch began to fly out of the column of dirt into the air – some large enough to be his size or even bigger. The boulders flew at incredible speeds sounding similar to miniature missiles whizzing through the air. Karn was in trouble, he couldn't maneuver well while in the air. Knowing nothing better to do, he brought both of his arms up and projected a barrier in front of him. The invisible barrier shimmered and rippled from the impact of the stones. Hundreds of stones smashed into Karn's shield but it remained intact.

The stones honed in on him as he touched down upon the ground. Every stone and rock bounced off the shield with no indication of breaking Karn's force-barrier. The barrage of missiles lasted for what seemed to be several long minutes before they suddenly stopped.

The cloud of dirt still clung to the crater making it impossible for Karn to see what Meetra was possibly doing. However, he could _sense _her and he could sense that she was doing something. The Force was accumulating around her, wrapping around her arm like some sort of gauntlet. The sound of crackling energies unexpectedly pierced the arena and a dim blue light penetrated the dust cloud. The dust cloud began to twirl in on itself like a gathering tornado, spinning faster and faster, the tail of it converging onto Meetra.

Karn could finally make clear vision over Meetra – she was hunched forward, her left hand gripping her right wrist as blue lightning began to accumulate in the palm of her hand. The lightning was wild as arcs danced along the circumference of the crater, leaving scorched marks upon the dirt.

_When was she able to do that?_ Karn thought to himself in utter bewilderment. He had never known that Meetra could use Force Lightning – a move that used darkside emotions. He assumed that since she was Jedi, she would never dabble into such controversial techniques.

He had not much time to ponder of the sudden idea however. Meetra glanced at Karn with blazing amber eyes, her eyes glowing with power. He stood their shocked. The power of the Force was growing stronger and much more potent with each passing second. With a war cry the likes of which Karn never heard come from her, Meetra Force-jumped into the air coming to descend up him.

Karn threw up his barrier once again but faltered at the last second. He noticed something odd with Meetra, _She's not releasing the lightning?_ _Why is she still holding onto it in her hand?_ As the distance closed between them, the air around Karn became electrified, the hair on all his body standing on end. But what drew his attention were Meetra's glowing amber eyes. As he stared up into them, he could sense that she was not going to hesitate. She was intending on making this a finishing blow.

Grinning with unease Karn doubled the strength of his barrier just in time before Meetra made contact. She launched her arm forward, the ball of lightning making contact with his shield. The wind howled and screeched as torrents of power pulsated from the opposing forces. The impact was enough to make Karn's legs lurch back slightly; bracing himself he dug his heels into the dirt. His shield still holding against Meetra's lightning.

Through the Force, Karn could sense that Meetra had yet truly release the lightning, she kept it locked in her hand. The crackling of blue electricity grew in intensity and the arcs began to jump in every known direction – up, down, left, right, zig-zagging across the field – some nearly coming into contact with the spectators. The sight was enough to make all the observers recoil several feet away from their original positions, afraid of being hit from the Force.

_I've never faced someone like this before!_ Frantically Karn thought. _She's on a totally different level!_

"Karn!"

The sound of his name took Karn by surprise. He gazed to see Meetra staring at him with a determined expression on her face; her eyes still glowing bright yellow. "Fight me with everything you've got! Show me what it means to be a Grey Knight – Show me what it means to walk between the Light and the Dark!" she cried out to him.

With her free arm, Meetra threw it forward, a wave of energies flowing from it. It pushed Karn flying backwards several yards nearly crashing into Eragon and Saphira. He came skidding to a stop and heard several bones produce a 'pop.' Immediate pain raced up and down his body as several parts of his bones were fractured. The air in his lungs escaped releasing a gasp from his lips.

Anger began to swirl inside Karn's chest. The pain he was feeling fueled his hate. The dark emotions he began to dwell on gave him the strength to push through the hurt he was feeling, bringing him up to full height. He panted heavily trying to replenish the lost air from his lungs.

_Fight me with everything you've got! Show me what it means to be a Grey Knight – Show me what it means to walk between the Light and the Dark!_

Meetra's words rung across Karn's mind as he gripped the magnitude of what she had asked of him to do. She wanted to see if he truly had what it took to be called a 'Grey Knight' – a being who walked between the Light and Darkside of the Force. One who could use the dark emotions to fuel his power but managed to keep control of it.

_That is who she is wanting to see._

"Very well," Karn shouted out to Meetra. "If that's what you ask of me, then I shall show you."

Meetra stood fixed on the spot, her body ready for action, her fist still engulfed in lightning; and her eyes still glowed with determination. "That is all I want," was her only reply.

Without any moment's hesitation, Karn harnessed the power of the Force. He collected the energies gathered inside him and directed it down to his right arm. Focusing on the pain and anger he felt, he used it as a catalyst to enhance the Force. Sparks of black electricity sprung forth along his arm, congregating into his hand. _Remember Karn! Remember all the pain, anger and hatred you've felt in your entire life. Remember it all!_

The black sparks of electricity grew into a torrent of lightning arching into the sky. The sound of gasping onlookers and scared remarks could be heard from all over the field. Karn paid no attention to them though, he focused only on strengthening his attack. As the memories of his life flooded his mind, the black lightning grew more powerful but it came at a cost; it became unbearable. Pain gripped his hand as the lightning began to backlash onto himself. The power of the Darkside was taking its toll on Karn's body. The dark energies were becoming too strong.

Pushing past the newly formed pain, Karn attempted to center himself. He drew upon the teachings that Meetra taught him and began to slowly inhale and exhale. After a minute of performing the exercise, worry quickly gripped him. The dark swirling energies and emotions inside him were becoming too strong. They were not rescinding. And the fear he felt quickly added to the Darkside. He winced and began to grin in pain as the lightning began to tear at his flesh. The skin of his hand was blackening at a startling rate. _No, no no no!_ _This can't happen again!_

"Karn, look at me!" Meetra shouted out.

He stared up at her meeting her eyes which still shone brightly amidst the dark torrents of lightning that engulfed her hand. She stood determined but her face – her face possessed a sense of empathy to it.

The touch of her conscious pressed against his and Karn warned her of his predicament. _The power! It's to strong - I can't control it!_

_ Yes you can, Karn!_ She reassured him.

_I don't want to lose myself again!_

_And you won't! _she replied with such sincerity. _I won't let that happen to you._

_What must I do?_ Karn said desperately.

_What brings you peace?_ She asked him abruptly.

The question was out of context. How could she ask him such kind of a question when his life was hanging in the balance. _What's that go to do with this?_ He shouted out in anger.

_The whole purpose of your training Karn_, Meetra said in serious tone,_ was to get you to find your means of achieving peace. The hours you spent meditating, breathing, it was all meant for this moment! It was meant for you to find that one measure of peace! The peace which will allow you to control the anger. The fear. The hatred. What gives you peace!?_

_I don't know!_ He yelled at her. He thought back through his memories and thoughts and couldn't see anything that could bring him peace. _My whole life was plagued with pain and suffering, Meetra! There is nothing that can bring me peace!_

She remained dead silent for a period of time before replying. _My life Karn, was full of fighting. Full of sacrifice. And full of betrayal. But amidst all the death and destruction what wrecked my life, I had to find something to give me peace. A peace that would allow me to maintain my path as a Jedi. And when I came to this world, I had to find some measure of peace to keep me going. And I found it…_

Meetra fell silent once again but her eyes spoke for her. A single tear fell down the side of her cheek and a slight smile crept across her face. Feelings of compassion and joy swept through Karn as Meeta's feelings filled his person. He felt dumbstruck as he tried to piece together the feelings he was sensing.

Finally, Meetra spoke with such care and such passion that it left Karn paralyzed. … _I found you._

_Wh-what?_

_You are the peace that allows me to combat the darkness inside my heart, Karn. When I'm with you, I fear nothing. When I'm with you, I'm no longer alone. When I'm with you…I'm at peace._

_ Meetra…_ Karn spoke with such shock he didn't know what say.

_What is your peace, Karn?_ She asked him again.

Karn stood their looking at Meetra reflecting on all that she had spoken. He was her measure of peace. The thing that keeps the darkness at bay. Amidst the chaos in her life, he was the one that kept her intact. After being casted away from their home and sent into exile, he was the one to return her from it. And after returning to her the thing that she lost, her lightsaber, he made her whole.

_What is that brings me peace?_ He thought to himself. He pushed aside all the pain and agony he was experiencing and dwelled upon the memories that filled his mind. After replaying every single moment, only one instance came to mind.

_He stood there in the center of the common room with his arms wrapped around the only person that truly understood him. His lips pressed against those of the one person that made an attempt to save him from the darkness that bound him to his past. The one person that brought him serenity in his time of loneliness. The one person who he truly felt close too…_

In that instant, Karn experienced it for the very first time: true and utter peace.

Reflecting upon the memory and the person, Karn dwelled upon the feelings he felt at that time: joy, happiness, glee, and compassion. The dark energies that wrapped around his hand began to dwindle immediately. He focused harder on the memory, taking in every single detail and emotion. Slowly, the black bolts of lightning began to recede back to the palm of his hand where it circled like a whirlpool. The pain that burned his hand numbed and eventually disappeared.

_My peace…_

Miraculously, yellow sparks of electricity began to intertwine with the dark bolts of lightning. The two meshed together into perfect harmony: Light and Dark.

As she stood there standing across the field, all Meetra could do was gaze her Karn in wonder. _He did it…he actually did it!_ She stared at the ball of electricity that he had gripped in his hand and looked on in astonishment. The powers of the Light and Darkside had become one. And through their Force Bond, Meetra could sense both sides of the Force in perfect unison within him.

The two Force-users stared each other down, both of them prepared to make this their last strike. Meetra felt anxious; never before had she seen someone wield the Force in such a way. She was curious to see what it could do.

Without any indication to Karn, she charged him. And he did the same. Both rushed at the other, bolts of lightning trialing behind them. As they came nearly feet away from the other, they both reached out the balls of lightning touching. When the two energies collided, it was as if a hurricane had descended upon the field. Heavy winds whipped past the spectators blowing some completely off their feet. The bolts of lightning danced wildly around Meetra and Karn.

The two pushed at each other trying to force the other into submission. But both remained standing. Meetra gave it everything she had, pouring every ounce of power she had within her. But it wasn't proving to be effective. The power that Karn now possessed was too great for her handle. And slowly, she felt herself beginning to be pushed back.

In a flash, Meetra felt herself being flown off her feet as an explosion was set of from the force of the two powers. Weightlessness took her as she flew back across the field. She had lost the duel. But she took comfort in the fact that she had helped Karn succeed in his struggle. And that was all she had hoped for.

Instantly, she stopped dead in her tracks as she flew through the air. A pair of arms had wrapped around her, holding her gently in place against a broad chest. It took her a second to realize that she was being embraced by Karn, holding her against his chest.

As she stared up at him, she could see in his sapphire eyes an emotion that she had not seen since the two of them first met. She saw peace and serenity fill his eyes. They shone brightly like stars in the night sky and Meetra felt herself mesmerized by them. Leaning his head down so his mouth was next to her ear, Karn whispered, "_You_ bring me peace, Meetra."

The words that escaped his mouth left Meetra utterly shocked and yet at the same time completely overjoyed. Pure happiness filled her being knowing that _she_ was the one that helped Karn reach his potential. She smiled and brought her hand up and cupped it against his cheek, caressing it gently. "I'm glad," she whispered back.

Lying on the ground from the shockwave that had wrecked the field, Eragon struggled to gain back on his feet. He reached full height and surveyed the training field. Most of the soldiers and spectators had all fallen much like him. Saphira had managed to stay put but digging her long sharp talons into the dirt. Arya laid prone on the ground and slowly made her way up to full height. A look of utter surprise and confusion wrecked her face; Eragon was sure he had possessed the same expression as well. Fredric and Orik laid flat on their backs, their heads rolling side to side as they tried to shake off the blots of colors that filled their vision.

Standing on the edge of the field Eragon could not help but feel a sense of urgency and anxiety plague him. _That was the power of the Force? It's…it's…_

_ It's 'power,'_ Saphira finished his sentence cutting him off. She walked up next to him and Arya also taking in the site of the field. _A power that can destroy mountains and raise cities to the ground…. It seems hard to believe that Karn and Meetra possessed power like that._

_ I agree…_ Eragon simply stated. After watching the duel between Karn and Meetra, he could not help but feel slightly insignificant about himself. Eragon already knew that the Force was more powerful than magic but he didn't know how strong exactly. And now he finally understand the magnitude and role that Karn and Meetra play in Alagaesia. _They are the Varden's only hope to stopping Galbatorix._

_Perhaps_ Saphira replied. _But I believe they will not be the ones to bring about his downfall._

_We shall see,_ was all he muttered. Eragon managed to catch sight of Karn and Meetra towards the opposite end of the field. Meetra was being embraced by Karn and the two stayed that way for several moments before releasing each other. Rushing out onto the field, Eragon followed by Saphira and Arya made their way to the two Force-users.

"Are you alright?" Eragon called out to them as they came within hearing. They stopped just several feet short from the two and he could see that the two of them looked dreadfully tired.

"A few fractured bones," Karn said as he cupped his left arm around his side.

"And only a few bruises," replied Meetra. She had a hand placed on top of Karn's arm and a dim blue light appeared above it. "This shouldn't take too long."

_What are you doing?_ Saphira asked with much curiosity.

Without diverting attention, Meetra spoke out, "I'm currently healing Karn's fractured bones. The Force is able to heal very serious injuries in a short amount of time… And that should do it," she said pulling her hand away.

Karn moved his left arm around in a circle and flexed it several times testing the newly healed bones. "Good as new."

"What happened out there?" Arya asked with much emotion in her voice. Eragon could tell that this was the first time that the elf had ever seen such a display of power from the Force.

"What you saw dear," Meetra began to speak, "was a power that will help rid the Varden of Galbatorix."

Before Arya could get another word spoken, Ajihad came walking up to the group. He face bore a troubled expression and his eyes shown with unease. "That was it wasn't it?" He spoke quickly. "That is the Force?"

"It is," Karn confirmed. "That is the power that Meetra and I possess. Did this duel help you assess your enemy?"

"I'm afraid you've left me far more worried than relieved," Ajihad spoke with much nervousness. "The display of power that was just demonstrated is nothing ever before seen or thought of… And this 'Sith' possesses the same thing? The same power?"

"Yes, Ajihad," Meetra said. "And he is perhaps as strong as or maybe stronger than both of us."

A look of pure horror crossed the Varden leader's face. He ran a hand along the side of his face as he tried to cope with the sudden grave news. "Then we have much work to do. Karn. Meetra. Return to your quarters and get some rest. When you both have recovered, return to my study. We need to discuss strategies on how to defeat this 'threat'. Understood?" Karn and Meetra both gave a silent nod. Ajihad said nothing more and quickly turned around and exited the field, heading back towards Tronjheim.

The sound of deep horns echoed all across the fields of outside of Tronjheim. Their noise vibrating the very earth that all the people stood on. Alarmed, Karn whipped his head around trying to find the source of the noise. "What is that!?" he yelled above the horn call. The soldiers surrounding the field all quickly began to yell orders and bolted towards Tronjheim. Orik and Fredric rushed over to the group with worried looks on their face.

"What's going on?" Eragon asked. The sound of the deep horns echoed again across Farthen Dûr. The ominous feeling that was produced left Eragon's heart pounding at a faster pace than normal.

"We have to get to Tronjheim, now!" yelled Orik. He and Fredric wasted no time and made haste towards the stone city. The group did the same and ran towards the dwarven city.

"That horn is a warning to all people in Farthen Dûr!" yelled Fredric. "Tronjheim is going to be attacked!"

* * *

BrutusSilentium chapter 27 . Jun 11

This whole story I was thinking, "Dude has two lightsabers. Give her one." And it happened! Then I thought, "Alright, now all they have to do is realize their feelings and- Oh, look, they're making out!" You can't see me, but I'm applauding you like crazy right now. Nice job on this.

-** Thanks alot Brutus! I'm glad you got have your inner fanboy pleased with my work! haha!**

Nikon Shadeslayerchapter 27 . Jun 11

Yay, a new chapter! Well, this has some very interesting things in it, Karn and Solembum having a conversation about Meetra, Karn's a virgin, a force crystal, and the kiss at the end.  
Now that Meetra has an extremely powerful lightsaber, I feel like she might save Karns life in the duel with the sith, or maybe it's the other way around. But that's just speculation. As always, have an awesome day.

\- **Hey nikon! Glad to see you post again. Yeah I put a lot of interesting stuff in that chapter related to Karn, especially the whole 'virgin' deal :p. And your speculation about the new lightsaber is not that far off. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the coming chapters!**

Friaku chapter 27 . Jun 11

Phone is running on charged air but I have to review before it keels over on me. Fan-bloody-tastic job with this chapter.

I look forward to seeing morw in the future  
best regards  
friaku

-** Thanks Friaku for that awesome review! I'm glad you like it and I hope this new chapter pleases you as well!**

Greyjedi449tchapter 27 . Jun 11

Yay finally a kiss between the two.  
Loved the chapter and the moment Meetra and Karn shared.  
Looking forward to the next chapter

-** Thanks GreyJedi! I'm glad you liked the new chapter and I hope that you liked this new one as well! Keep on following the story!**

Marmot Morrye chapter 27 . Jun 11

Another great update, I cant wait to see them in action! Durza will have trouble :D

-** Thanks Marmot! And yes, Durza is going to be in a world of trouble ;)**

shugokagechapter 27 . Jun 12

A very interesting chapter good job!

-** I'm glad you found it to be an 'interesting chapter' :D Keep on reading shugokage!**

Commander Sky chapter 27 . Jun 14

Back again with another great chapter and it seems things will get hotter now that both Karn and Meetra accepted each other! And goddamn finally, she got a lightsaber (made special since her crystal is tuned to Karn's Dark Side) she can use against the enemies she will face further ahead. Very nice touch that you made Karn bond with it.

After reading your story until this chapter, I feel the anxiety of playing KOTOR once again (but in a different way now). I always played as a Jedi for both Revan and Meetra, but I guess I'll try the Gray Knight way... Maybe a slight Sith way for Revan too.

\- **I'm glad you liked the chapter sky! And I agree if you played KOTOR as a Grey Knight, it makes the game so much more interesting. No longer are you forced to stick with one sided options and instead can choose and option you like depending on how you actually feel! And if you haven't read this yet, read the book "Revan." It really shows off his use of both Light and Darkside powers used together.**

Elemental Dragon Slayerchapter 27 . Jun 19

Wow, what a gentleman. Big ol' softy, eh Karn? ;) Nice chapter, liked the explanation concerning force crystals. Look forward to the next one buddy.

\- **Hey elemental! Has your opinion on Karn changed after this past chapter? hahaha Hopefully you like him a whole lot more after this new one. Keep on reading and you are always welcome to leave a review! Thanks :D**

Sword 1 chapter 27 . Jun 30

The crystal was kinda cool, I probably wouldn't have thought about doing that, although come to think about it I wowouldn't have made Angela be the main Character from KOTOR II. It would cool if Karn got a special sword like a riders sword. I always think that 2 swords ar cooler than one.

-**I'm not sure if Karn will get a second sword in this story but later on in the next installments, Karn may get something that falls under your speculation ;)**


	29. Chapter 25: Author Update

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that I just started working on a new fanfiction! It's called "Dark Souls II: Online." It incorporates several key elements from the popular anime series "Sword Art Online". The story revolves around a gamer named 'Joe' who recently got a new virtual reality helmet and wanted to test out FromSoftware's newly updated Dark Souls II. As he enters the game though, Joe learns that there is no means to quit the game and learns a horrific truth: "You die in the game, you die in real life."**

**Please go take a look at it and see if you like it or not. Granted there is only one chapter out right now and it is an introductory chapter so not much is going on. More content will be added in the later chapters to come.**

**DS will not replace Magic is Force and shall be a secondary objective for me. My main objective is Magic is Force and I am currently working on Chapter 25: The Battle of Farthen Dur as we speak. It should be available to read by October 24. Dark Souls II's latest chapter could be as early as the end of this weekend.**

**Just wanted to give you guys a heads up as to whats going on over here on the author's end!**

**Thanks guys!**

**P.S. Magic is Force has nearly hit 25,000 views! This is fantastic with 115 reviews! I appreciate all the reviews guys and just so glad there have been over 24,000 hits on this fanfic! Thanks a bunch guys!**

**Dark Souls II: Online**

s/11554792/1/Dark-Souls-II-Online


	30. Chapter 25: Shouldering the Burden

**Evening guys! Hopefully everyone is doing alright during this fall season we are having! Hopefully everyone is getting ready to have a great Halloween this weekend. As for me, I'm moving out of my house to start looking for a teaching job! So that's why tonight, currently at 12:45a.m., I'm posting the newest chapter of Magic is Force. I am going to be busy tomorrow and Saturday with the move and won't have any time to work on the fanfiction. So hopefully you guys aren't disappointed in the early release. This is a build up to the Battle of Farthen Dur and trust me, it will be worth the wait. However, I'm starting to come to a dilemma. I've got some much story content that I want to do with Karn following his time in Alagaesia that I'm not sure I want to continue his story following the end of the first book. I honestly would like to have him continue his journey back in the Star Wars galaxy following the end of the Battle of Farthen Dur. What do you guys think? Should I continue doing some more chapters in Alagaesia or return him back to his home universe? Let me know in a PM or review. And with that guys, I'll stop and let you all sit back, relax and enjoy the newest chapter! Please leave a like and review and share it to your friends!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 25

"When do you think they will arrive?" Karn asked as he laid upon a grassy knoll. He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it around in his fingers waiting for time to pass.

"It's difficult to tell," replied Meetra. She also sat next to him, her legs crossed with her arms supporting her as she reclined backwards. "Scouts stated that the urgals had managed to penetrate several secret entrances into the tunnels; and that occurred about a day ago…"

"Take a wild guess then," Karn exclaimed as he blew the leaf of grass away into the air. It cut through the air with great speed before it quickly lost velocity and gravity quickly took control of it, causing it to fall back to the earth.

"Seven hours…maybe less. That's if we are lucky. Amidst the urgal ranks are Kull and they can run great distances without stopping. They may become the vanguard for the upcoming battle."

Karn stared up into the darkened ceiling of Farthen Dür, the only source of light that permeated the mountain was the oculus at the apex where ice cycles, perhaps hundreds of feet long clung to the rim of the opening. Thoughts of the impending battle loomed over him. Karn took part in many battles back in his original world so fighting at such a large-scale was not new to him. However, that did not mean he was used to it. The thought that at any moment his life could be in mortal danger was present.

His nerves were starting to get the better of him; anxiety starting to build up. He shook his head trying to brush away the thoughts to clear his mind. His attention drew him over to Meetra as he took in her person. She had changed out of her traveling clothes and into a black, sleek, loose tunic and darkened brown leather trousers. She wore light colored leathered boots with three buckles securing them to her feet and her hair was quickly braided to keep the strands of hair from obscuring her vision. Studded leather bracers covered her forearms and holstered at her belt was her newly acquired lightsaber.

Karn couldn't help but feel awestruck at her sight. "Why do you stare?" She quickly asked. She had taken to notice that he was staring at her for quite some time.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but stare. You look fit for battle," he commented.

A smile spread across Meetra's face as she produced a slight chuckle, "Well, look as much as you want. I appreciate the compliment."

The two sat quietly for some time simply enjoying being in each other's company. However, the silence was eating away at Karn. The silence drew his focus back on the impending battle and the glooming thoughts he possessed. The sounds of battle: men screaming and crying in pain and agony; the scent of burning and decaying flesh; the cruel acts committed by soldiers that were considered necessary to survive.

He focused his attention on Meetra once again as he pondered her. She served as a general during the Mandelorian War and took part in leading and fighting several pivotal battles. _Surely she must have felt the same way back then as I currently am feeling now._

"Meetra?"

"Yes? What is it, Karn?" she replied.

"Did you ever get use to war? To battle? To all that comes from it?" he has with a hint of worry in his voice.

A confounded expression appeared on her face upon hearing Karn's question. "What made you want to ask such a thing?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Mostly out of curiosity," he said. Karn quickly rethought his words which weren't the whole truth. "To be honest, I'm nervous. I've taken part in many battles and each time I entered one, I'd get scared. I thought that at some point, I'd become accustomed to the fighting and the chaos that comes with it. But I'm starting to believe that it is impossible to achieve such feeling."

The female Jedi reclined farther back, laying on her side as her forearm supported her, facing Karn. She remained quiet gathering her thoughts and feelings over such a sensitive topic. It wasn't long before she replied.

She plucked a blade of grass for herself and began to fiddle with it, tying it into a little knot before plucking another and doing the same, "There is no such thing as becoming 'use' to war." Karn positioned himself so he too laid on his side, his attention focused on Meetra.

"That seems rather difficult to believe," Karn interjected. "I've seen plenty of soldiers in the ranks of the Grey Knights and the Republic to say that they are 'use' to war."

"It is impossible, Karn." Meetra said with a hint of seriousness in her voice as she shook her head. "War… war brings about the worse in all creation: chaos, pain, anguish, suffering, death. Those feelings….those actions… there is no one that can become 'use' to it."

"Then how do you explain those individuals who do claim to be 'use' to war?" Karn asked with a confused expression on his face. He was confused to Meetra's explanation of his question; he didn't understand what she meant.

"As I said Karn, it is impossible to become 'use' to war. Everyone person remembers the hardships that come from fighting – war. Those who claim to be use to war, are not truly accustomed to it. War and fighting leave marks on every man – some are physically evident while others are not." She continued to twiddle blades of grass together into little knots, her attention more focused on that then to Karn. Her eyes possessed a glazed look to them, as if they weren't even staring at the blades of grass that she manipulated within her hands. It was as if her attention was drawn somewhere else.

"And these marks," Karn began while he took a look at her person, figure and all, "did war leave some upon you?"

She nodded without hesitation, "I remember the first person I ever killed in the name of the Republic and Jedi Order. I remember what it felt like to create chaos and disorder in the galaxy. And I remember…," the hand that held the knotted leaves of grass suddenly closed on itself, crushing the blades of grass. Meetra's fist began turn white as blood was prevented from flowing through the veins – her hand was clenched tight. Feelings of sorrow and guilt quickly flooded Karn's mind. Meetra's emotions penetrated his mind with ease because of their bond.

"… I remember all the pain and death that I created when I destroyed Malachor V…the echo that was created in the Force."

Karn stared at her with astonishment, never could he imagine that Meetra would carry such heavy burdens upon her shoulders. Stretching out his arm, he placed his hand upon her clenched fist, trying to coax her into releasing all the pent-up emotions.

The brush of their hands making contact was more than enough to make Meetra come back to her senses. She stared up at Karn with tender yet watery eyes and the tension was released from her fist. Her hand became relaxed and the crushed blades of grass fell to the earth. "Do you become 'use' to war?" she said out loud to Karn, repeating his original question. "No, you do not."

A sense of gloom began to fall over him as the answer to his question was brought forth. He had hoped that maybe with time, he could forget the pain he would eventually create. The destruction he would cause; and all the death that would follow him. _It seems that was all wishful thinking,_ he thought to himself.

The two were silent, laying next to each other for some time before Meetra's fingers began to intertwine with Karn's, holding his hand. Karn gazed at her in bewilderment. "However…" she began while caressing his hand with her thumb, "You bear the burdens, remember the feelings, for they will give you the strength to stop all the chaos and death that comes from war. And should those burdens become too much…"

Without breaking hold of his hand, Meetra moved in closer to Karn so that they were only inches apart. Her watery eyes burned suddenly with passion as she gazed at him, locking with his sapphire eyes. "… And should those burdens become too much, you find someone who can help share the weight."

Meetra inched closer, tilting her head to the side allowing herself to easily kiss Karn upon the lips. He didn't hesitate at the touch of her soft lips and returned the gesture with much vigor. The two shared that tender moment for as long as possible, taking quick seconds to quickly release each other's lips to breath before returning to one other.

Pulling away, Karn spoke through quick gasps of air, "If you're burdens are heavy, please place them upon me, Meetra. I will help share your load for as long as I can." He leaned and gave her a loving kiss upon her cheek.

She smiled and with as much affection and care as she could muster, Meetra replied, "And when your worries and fears weigh you down, place them upon me and I shall be there to lift you up." She leaned in herself returning her lips back to Karn's. She continued to lean closer to Karn, wanting to be as close as possible to him. However, her efforts to become closer caused him to lose support and he fell backwards, Meetra following as well.

Karn fell back with Meetra landing on top of him. He gazed at her and quickly chuckled, "Quite persistent aren't you?"

"Oh blast you, be quiet for another moment," Meetra ordered and threw herself back upon Karn. She wasted no time finding his lips and the two remained locked for a great length of time before Meetra finally released him from her grasp.

She pushed herself off Karn's chest allowing him to sit up alongside her. They both possessed large grins on their faces. They both achieved their sense of peace in the midst of each other's company.

The approach of a conglomeration of minds pressed against Karn's conscious which drew his attention towards Tronjheim. From the eastern gate, he could barely make out the outline of several humans and dwarves make their way in their direction. However he could make out one figure in particular. It was Saphira, her hulky figure and large outstretched wings were unmistakable. She jumped into the air soaring high in the open expanse of the mountain. She angled her wings so she flew in their direction.

It didn't take the sapphire dragon long to reach the grassy knoll that Karn and Meetra sat. Her descent was rushed as she pounded her wings trying quickly trying to ease the landing. She landed with enough force to create a slight tremor upon the ground, her talons digging into the ground to keep her stable.

Karn and Meetra stood up and approached her. It didn't take him long to notice that Eragon sat upon her back in the saddle the Brom had made for him. The young Dragon Rider was clad in scale armor, an iron shield strung across his back, and Zar'roc belted at his side. A helmet sat upon his brow with an insignia of a hammer and twelve stars surrounding it.

Eragon slid down from his saddle, climbing onto Saphira's front leg and onto the ground where he came up to the two Force-users. "Any more news, Eragon?" Karn asked as the young man came up next to them.

He took of the helmet from his head and lowered the chainmail coif behind his head. "Ajihad's scouts have confirmed that the Urgals have begun to split up down the tunnels heading straight for Tronjheim."

"They intend to surround us from all sides, then." Meetra added in her comment. Tronjheim sat in the middle of Farthen Dûr with tunnels surrounding it on all sides. If the Urgals planned on taking the Varden quickly, surrounding the city would be the most effective option.

"It appears so," Eragon agreed. "Ajihad actually has requested your assistance on stopping their advance."

"How can we be of help?" Asked Karn.

Eragon turned around and pointed to the group of dwarves and humans heading out onto the plains of Farthen Dûr. "That group is comprised of magicians of the Varden and King Hrothgar's clan. They are going to try and collapse some of the larger tunnels which will force the Urgals to come through only a select few that shall be left open."

"That's a sound plan," Meetra exclaimed as she began to peer off into the distance towards the outer perimeter of Farthen Dûr. "With the large tunnels collapsed, the Urgals would have to attack us from the small ones. Their forces would then be slow to enter the battle which gives us the advantage."

"And we will be ready for them when they strike," Eragon finished her sentence.

"Sounds like we have a fighting chance after all," stated Karn.

"I would like to believe that, Karn."

"Did Ajihad pick which tunnels need to be closed?"

_He has,_ Saphira said upon entering their minds. _I shall fly you and Meetra to an opening and from there you are to collapse the tunnels and move onto the next._

"Very well. Let's get a move on, then!" Karn stated with energy.

Eragon turned and climbed into his saddle followed by Meetra - who easily vaulted up – and then Karn. They glided above the group of dwarves and human magicians until they came above the first series of tunnels. Saphira angled toward them, then with no more than a whisper landed beside the group, nearly startling some of them. Karn dismounted first, then followed by Meetra. Eragon explained to the group that the two Force-users would accompany them while he would fly across and assist a second group. "When you're finished, contact Ajihad. He'll explain the plans for the battle." Without a second's hesitation, Saphira launched herself into the air her wings flapping trying to gain altitude. Her figure grew smaller and harder to see as she drifted off across Farthen Dûr.

Karn and Meetra walked over to the group, introducing themselves when a sharp-nosed dwarf told them, "There's a tunnel about four yards directly underneath us. Any help you could give us would be appreciated."

Meetra ordered all them to distance themselves from her and Karn. Standing directly beside him, she stated, "We'll do this together."

Karn nodded in agreement. Breathing slowly, he reached out and melded his consciousness with Meetra's. Together, the two opened their minds to their surroundings. They could sense the tunnel directly beneath them. It was long and narrow, not large enough to send large rows of Urgals but enough to allow a few hundred to traverse.

The two Force-users searched for any loose or weakened supports of the tunnel, allowing it to collapse on itself. Every time they found one, they pushed on it, severely weakening it. For minutes they did this and it appeared there was no physical progress being made. However they persevered and before long they were rewarded by a resounding crack that could be heard clearly on the surface. There was a persistent screech, then the ground slid inward like water draining from a tub, leaving a gaping hole.

As the delighted dwarves walled off the tunnel with rubble, the sharp-nosed dwarf Karn and Meetra to the next series of tunnels. They all varied in terms of difficulty; some required less work than others. Over the next few hours, they collapsed over half-dozen tunnels throughout Farthen Dûr.

Taking a spare moment to catch his breath, Karn gazed out towards the dwarven city with much interest. A mass exodus of women and children, along with the Varden's elders, streamed out of Tronjheim. Everyone carried loads of provisions, clothes, and belongings. A small group of warriors, predominantly boys and old men, accompanied them.

Most of the activity, however, was at the base of Tronjheim, where the Varden and dwarves were assembling their army, which was divided into three battalions. Each section bore the Varden's standard: a white dragon holding a rose above a sword pointing donward on a purple field.

The men were silent, ironfisted. Their hair flowed loosely from under their helmets. Many warriors wore only a sword and shield, but there were several ranks of spear- and pikemen. In the rear of the battalions, archers tested their bowstrings.

The dwarves were garbed in heavy battle gear. Burnished steel hauberks hung to their knees and thick roundshields, stamped with the crests of their clan, rested on their left arms. Short swords were sheathed at their waists, while in their right hands they carried mattocks or war axes. Their legs were covered with extra-fine mail. They wore iron caps and brass-studded boots.

The sharp-nosed dwarf approached Meetra and Karn and exclaimed, "'Ight, that bout covers that. Let's make our way back to Tronjheim. It's bout time we get ready ourselves."

The small group traversed their way back to Tronjheim and upon their approach, a small lone figure detatched themselves from the main body of the Varden army, making their way towards the group. It took Karn a second to see that Orik was quickly making his way over to them, waving his hand with his metal cap tucked underneath his arm. "Oi! Karn! Angela!"

"What's going on, Orik?" Meetra asked as he approached she and Karn came to stand in front of him as the dwarf took quick intakes of air before speaking.

"Ajihad needs to see you both now."

"Point us in his direction then," Karn stated.

"Follow me," replied Orik. He directed Karn and Meetra accompany him across the fields where the Varden army was beginning to splinter off into three smaller divisions. Bringing up the rear of the army was a caravan of armed soldiers surrounding an armored Ajihad. He wore a breastplate and an ivory-handled sword. He looked battle-hardened and possessed a determined look upon his face.

Several other individuals walked alongside Ajihad: two humans. To Ajihad's left stood a tall proud human with a longsword strapped to his belt and a shield strapped to his left arm. He was armored in light chainmail with the stitched image of the Varden insignia sitting upon his chest. Following behind Ajihad was someone Karn did recognize: Murtagh. He was clad in light leather armor with his hand-half sword at his waist with a roundshield strapped around his back. His body looked stiff – tense – as he walked. Even his expression could show evidence that the young man was anxious.

Upon their approach, Murtagh caught eyesight of Karn and Meetra and his rigid poise seemed to slightly relax. Ajihad too saw Orik and the Force-users and hailed them over with a wave of his arm. The caravan of soldiers stopped walking upon their approach and they merged together into one larger unit.

"I'm glad you managed to assist in collapsing the tunnels," said Ajihad speaking to Karn and Meetra.

"We're just glad we could help," remarked Karn. The army ahead of them continued to split into three different groups, each heading to one of the three remaining opened tunnels.

"What will you have us do next?" Meetra asked gazing out towards the advancing divisions of soldiers. Some dwarves and men were already preparing for battle: planting sharpened stakes into the ground or digging out large moats. Others began to sharpen their weapons and checking their armor – making sure it was fastened on correctly.

"We need to ensure that the Urgals cannot get past us," started Ajihad. He extended his arm pointing out towards the three divisions. "We have soldiers positioned at the entry of each tunnel waiting for the enemy but we'll need our best placed in each group to help turn the tide." He pointed to the farthest left division, "Jörmundur, Arya and Eragon will be stationed there." The man to Ajihad's right quickly stated, "If there's nothing else then, I'll make my way there." Jörmundur left the group and at a double pace made his way towards the left tunnel.

"In the middle will be Karn and myself," continued Ajihad, "And finally, Meetra, Orik and Murtagh will defend the right."

Karn spared Meetra a quick glance at her, his face filled with slight anxiety. He didn't wish to be apart from here, especially before an intense battle was about to be taken place. He wanted to stay by her side in order to seek comfort but also to ensure that she would remain safe during the fighting.

She could sense his worry through their bond and returned his gaze with a quick smile letting him know that she was going to be fine. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm and gently rubbed it, reassuring him. "Sounds fine with me," she replied.

"In order to remain informed on the status of the battle," Ajihad explained, "the twins will be in communication with each division leader: Jörmundur, Angela and myself. Should anything happen, they will be the ones to inform us."

Karn just happened to look around and spotted no sign of the twins. "Where will they be during the fighting?"

Ajihad pointed a thumb back towards the city, "They will be in the Dragon Hold at the top of Tronjheim. There they can see the entirety of the battle." Karn nodded in understanding.

"Very well. All of you understand your roles, go to it!" commanded Ajihad with his loud booming voice. Orik and Murtagh began to make their way towards the right tunnel but Meetra hung back.

She and Karn quickly embraced each other, holding the other close against their bodies. "You be careful."

"I will," Karn replied. He buried his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply letting her perfume fill his senses. His nerves lessened slightly and he gave Meetra and quick squeeze. The two remained in each other's arms for a few more seconds before she pushed herself away and stood at an arm's length of him. In a tender fashion, she brought one of Karn's hands up and kissed his palm letting him know how she felt.

Karn drew her in one final time and before he broke away from her hold he gave her a loving kiss upon her forehead. Meetra without any sign of worry quickly turned and headed off towards the right tunnel, coming up behind Orik and Murtagh.

Karn stared after her for a moment before a hand placed upon his shoulder brought him back to his attention. "It's time we go, Karn," Ajihad said.

"Yes, of course." Ajihad and Karn and the armored soldiers made their way up the field towards the center division of soldiers.

"Don't you worry about Angela," Ajihad spoke out, "She can take care of herself."

"I know," Karn replied. He felt anxious about her – worrying if she would be alright during the battle. However, he knew that she would be safe. She wouldn't fall so easily, not when she possessed the Force.

As Ajihad approached the rear of the army, all the soldiers who saw him parted away making a space between the column. As they passed between the soldiers, Karn could sense all the emotions ebbing off the men and dwarves: fear, anger, despair, determination and courageous. He raised the mental barriers in his mind to block off it all allowing him to focus and mentally prepare himself for what was about to come.

As the came to the front of the column, Ajihad stood out and gazed upon the open space between them and the entrance. Soldiers were frantically placing obstacles preventing the Urgal's advance. Karn gazed out towards the tunnel and the blackness of the void inside it. Soon there would be hundreds of Urgals throwing themselves against them. Soon, he would be thrust back into the fray, creating pain and destruction in his wake. Soon, he would be experiencing the pain and suffering of those fighting alongside him. This was the darkness Karn lived in.

"Karn…" Ajihad spoke out to him from his position at the front of the army.

"Yes, sir?" Karn replied back.

"Will you help me defend the Varden?" Ajihad turned and faced him, position an expression of resolve. However, Karn could sense the fear inside the man's being. It was squirming inside his being like a worm. And it continued to grow.

"I will do my utter best," exclaimed Karn. "I won't fail. I will fight until I can ensure the safety of every person here."

Ajihad gave a quick nod before returning his focus on the soldiers at work, "Good. I believe that… Get some rest. You're going to need to be rested for when the time comes."

Without any word, Karn obeyed Ajihad's command and retreated himself inside the column of soldiers. He found a section of grass not taken by any infantryman and happily claimed it. Laying on his back, he closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply, letting his muscles relax. It wasn't long before he quickly fell asleep and dreams of he and Meetra filled his mind.

* * *

The tunnels were dark and dank and narrow but it didn't pause the Urgals. They charged their way through the dwarven underground roads with bloodlust in their hearts and the craving for flesh embedded in their mouths. They roared and growled in anticipation for the chance to plant their weapons inside their enemies' skull.

_These mindless beasts….pathetic._

Amongst the horde of the Urgal army, one person stood out above the rest. He rushed alongside the creatures with ease, not breaking a sweat. His need for battle fueled his strength. He craved for the chance to cut down his enemies once more. His black robes whipped across his body as he run faster than any Kull could. Not even the cortosis-embued armor couldn't hinder his progress. Remembering the pain that he suffered at the hand of his enemies drove his rage forward, increasing his power.

However, there was something he could sense. A power the likes of which he never felt – except once. The image of the man cloaked in black with sapphire eyes filled his mind. His yellow-bladed lightsaber slashing through the air, evaporating the particles.

_Kill him._

_ Yes. Kill him._

_ No. Torture him._

_We must torture him._

_ He caused us pain…terrible pain!_

_ We must cause him pain…agony!_

_ Make him suffer at our hand._

The voices inside the man's head were all fueled with madness and pain. They gave him strength and through that strength, they gave him power. Power to face his enemy and deliver unto him agonizing pain and suffering.

_The boy will die! They all will die! I will see to it that no one survives! Tonight, the earth will be coated in oceans of blood! And I shall feast upon their fear! Their anger! Their suffering! There is no escape! THIS IS THE END!_

* * *

BrutusSilentium chapter 29 . Oct 12

This update almost made my inner nerd burst, I thought it was a chapter... Anyway, I'll give your new story a read. Cheers, mate!

\- **Sorry Brutus for nearly scaring you! Hopefully you liked my new fanfiction and end up continue reading it!**

NarutoSpardaUzumaki chapter 8 . Oct 10

Does he have to explain his life story to the whole bloody world?! He could have said to Brom and Eragon that he came from across the sea and to Jeod's he could say it was magic, I don't understand why he has to explain to everyone that he is from a different world and his powers in the force... Maybe he could have explained to Brom and Eragon that his people use magic in a different way but it's ridiculous!

Didnt Karn read the name of the tavern where they inquired about Jeod's whereabouts? Or there are two written languages, the normal one and one using runes?

-** I wasn't all to concerned for the small detail in the story in regards to a tavern name. It was meant for the audiences understanding really to help keep up with the story. And in terms of your ideas, they are all possible reasons I could have used. At the time I didn't think of something like that, but I liked what I did with Karn's original explanation. Hopefully you've enjoyed the fanfiction so far and will continue reading it and leaving your opinions about it.**

mando'a ranger chapter 28 . Sep 29

I may have reviewwed before as elvishrangerwolf  
great! i love your story.

keep writing!

-**Yup I remember ya Elvish! Glad you stayed along for the ride and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the review!**

Elemental Dragon Slayer chapter 28 . Sep 22

Yes my opinion has changed, I'd say. ;) And brilliant fight scenes throughout, very good chapter. :D

-**Elemental, I'm glad to hear that :D. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scenes as well. As much as I wanted to make it lightsaber intensive, I know I failed in that regard but the whole point of the duel was to show the capabilities of the Force. And I think I succeeded in doing that.**

Sword 1 chapter 28 . Sep 7

That fight was intense, I could imagine the duel music from Episode 1 playing in the background. I wish the fight showed a little more Saber action. That part were Karn used both sides of the force was beyond awesome. Please keep this amazing story going, I have it bookmarked, followed, and marked as a favorite so I can keep up with it.

-** Thanks alot Sword! I'm really glad you liked the duel. I honestly listened to the duel music while I was writing that section of the chapter to help give me an idea what I wanted to write. Thanks for the bookmark, review, and favoriting it! You're awesome!**

Nikon Shadeslayer chapter 28 . Sep 4

Great chapter, sorry I got to it a little late, I've just been busy with school. Anyways, got the duel between Arya and Eragon done, very nicely if I do say so myself. And then an amazing duel between Meetra and Karn, Karn finally harnessed his power and is now going to kick serious butt. Can't wait for the battle of Farthen Dûr, and as always, have an amazing day.

-** Hey Nikon, I hear ya dude. School can definitely get in the way of us doing things we want to do. You'll enjoy the fight for Farthen Dur quite alot, I can assure you. It. Will. Be. AWESOME!**

The Dark Shape chapter 28 . Sep 4

I have fallen in love with this story since I began reading it, and may I just say, this is probably one of the best made most compelling stories I have read on this site, hmm let me see, ever. This is amazing and I am most definitely looking forward to the next chapter

-** That really means alot Dark Shape hearing that from you! I honestly just wanted to create a fanfiction to make my imagination into reality. I wasn't expecting it to be this good at the beginning. But I'm getting all kinds of people, like you, who truly appreciate my work and it brings me joy to hear that. And also gives me a little boost in motivation when I'm tired of writing. Makes me think back to you guys and gives me the drive to fulfill your needs for reading.**

BrutusSilentium chapter 28 . Sep 4

Wanna know something else? This new chapter made my inner fan boy... Well, fan boy all over himself, really.

-** TMIF Brutus lol. But hey, I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter. Maybe your inner fan boy will come out again in this chapter lol.**

Reaper-041 chapter 28 . Sep 4

Absolutely loved this chapter! The feels, the combat, EVERYTHING! FREAKING AWESOME!

-** Thanks Reaper! :D Please continue reading the chapter and leave a review letting me know what you think!**

Zanondalf1992 chapter 28 . Sep 4

Awesome chapter as always. Also loved the duel. Hope you win the half marathon.

-** Zanondalf, I'm glad your liked the chapter. Hopefully this new one was to your satisfactory. And unfortunately I didn't win the half marathon. I DID survive it thought, so that's a plus! lol**

Friaku chapter 28 . Sep 4

Oh i love this. Youve exceeded all expectations as always. I loved the fight scene between Karn and Meetra. Well-thought out and beautifully written.

Good job :)  
Best regarda  
Friaku

-**Thanks Friaku for the review. I'm really pleased to see that you enjoyed the chapter. It's nice to hear from ya and to hear your opinions on it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this newest chapter as well! Have a great day!**

Greyjedi449t chapter 28 . Sep 4

Great chapter and seeing how powerful the force could be in the Inheritance-universe.  
Loved how Karn overcame his depression, sadness, pain and sorrow through Meetra in their duel.  
Looking forward to see what will happen in the next chapter :)

-** GreyJedi, gotta say that I love the name ;D. Glad to see you liked the chapter and hopefully you'll also appreciate the newest one as well. If you like the Karn x Meetra moments, there's plenty in this new chapter for ya!**


	31. Chapter 26: Battle of Farthen Dûr Part 1

**Greetings everyone! Hopefully everyone is having a good start to their new year. Sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up. A lot has happened since the end of October. I got into a car accident and had to get a second part-time job to pay for new car payments and insurance. Then I suffered a kidney stone which knocked out of commission for a week. Then came holidays which take away a lot of my time. Then of course there was all of these new video games that came out this year (i.e. Rainbow Six, Halo 5, Star wars Battlefront) that I had to take away some time to play. I also decided to try doing some streaming and kinda got into it. So it was a mixture between no time to write the story and just not motivated to write. But after much internal struggle, I got back into writing the story - especially after I went to see the new Star Wars movie!**

**But anyway, I'm back with a new chapter for Magic is Force and this new chapter came out to be 16 PAGES! It incorporates multiple POV's so I tried my best to write from different perspectives. Hopefully I did well. We are finally getting the Battle of Farthen Dur going so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please be sure to favorite the story and leave a review letting me know how I did. I would greatly appreciate it! Now rest, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 26

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

A series of vibrations shook the earth causing Karn to stir from his light slumber. _What is that?_ Before he had time to investigate, a dark hand gripped hold of his shoulder and shook him violently.

"Wake up, Karn! Wake up!" a deep voice spoke out. Karn rubbed his eyes, brushing the crust that had accumulated while he slept. Opening his eyes, he gazed up into the dark hazel eyes of Ajihad. He possessed a contorted look of distress on his face while his sword hung at his side and he held a shield in his other arm.

"Ajihad?" Karn slurred his words, as he tried to come to his senses. "What's going on?"

With surprising strength, Ajihad hauled Karn up to his feet and spoke frantically. "The Urgals. They are nearly upon us. Ready yourself!"

His mind fuzzy from being unconscious, it took Karn several seconds to process the information he had just occurred. "Urgals?! Where are they? How many?"

"Quickly, to the front!" Ajihad commanded. He turned back around and made his away between the ranks of soldiers, both man and dwarf, up to the front of the Varden army. Karn was soon right behind him and they both managed to make their way to the front of the column, overlooking the empty expanse of terrain – separating them and the mouth of the open tunnel.

"Our scouts just reported back. The Urgals are no more than a few minutes out. Kull lead their ranks. They will soon be upon us," reported Ajihad.

"What do you require of me?" replied Karn. He gazed out into the blackness of the open tunnel expecting any second to see the giant black, hulking mass of the Urgal army.

"We must stop the Urgals advance, whatever the cost. We cannot let a single one of those beasts enter Tronjheim, alive. Understood?"

"Yes, Ajihad. Understood." He said while he tried to demonstrate some sense of determination in his voice.

Turning his head around, Karn looked over the column of soldiers. Each and every one was armored to the teeth in leather and chainmail armor. To the front of the column stood rank upon rank of pikemen with their lances rising high into the air. Behind them were the infrantry with their swords at the ready and with a shield strung across their backs. To the rear were hundreds of both men and dwarf carrying bows and a large quiver full of feathered arrows.

At first glance, it appeared to Karn that they all looked determined. Their faces showed no sign of fear or worry. They stood as statues, not flinching or swaying. They appeared to represent the epitome of battle-readiness.

But beneath the surface, Karn saw something different. Beneath the surface, the Grey Knight could sense the thoughts and feelings of the soldiers out there: young and old; man and dwarf.

_Fear. Anger. Hatred. Worry. Determination. Pride._

_ "What is going to happen to us?"_

_ "Why am I even here? I didn't wish to take part in this?"_

_ "What will happen to my wife and son should I die here? Who will look after them when I'm gone?_

_ "We are all going to die! Galbatorix is here for our arses' and our scalps!_

_ "Those Urgal bastards! I swear I will kill all of them with my bear hands! Those filthy devil whoresons!"_

Karn winced as the thoughts and feelings of all the soldiers in the column began to swarm his mind. Before, he would shut out the thoughts and feelings of every person there before they could affect him. But now, he did not shut them out. Instead, he let them pass through into him. He felt all their fear and hate pervade him. The Force inside him was beginning to grow stronger and wilder as it drew on the Darkside.

But as the darkness grew inside him, he pictured inside his mind the image of the thing that brought him peace: Meetra. He recalled her curly chestnut hair and her deep amber eyes. Her slender figure came next followed by her sweet aroma. The moments he spent with her washed upon him, making him feel senses of joy and happiness. And slowly, he could feel the Force draw upon them, driving towards the Lightside.

Both the darkness and the light began to become intertwined inside him. He could feel the power of the Force, in balance, take hold over him. His body began to pulsate as the Force flowed through him.

_I may be ready…_ Karn began to think of himself._ But are they?_ His thought was focused on the army. Their feelings and thoughts informed him of their state of thought. Something needed to be done to give them so reassurance.

Dipping his head over to Ajihad's side, he whispered to the Varden commander, "Ajihad, we have a slight problem."

"What's the matter?" He glanced over at him with a disconcerting look.

"The army," Karn gave a slight nod towards the column, "They are afraid. Angry. And filled with worry for what's about to come. They need some words of confidence. Something to help set their minds straight. The way they currently are is going to cause us problems."

A concerned look gripped Ajihad's face as he glanced at Karn. "All the men?"

"Both men and dwarf, sir."

Ajihad shifted his body around so his eyes fell upon the soldiers of the Varden. He understood the effects of moral before battle and knew that something needed to be done and quick. Ajihad didn't give Karn a second look and quickly drew himself up, puffing his chest out and putting his shoulders back so he possessed an air of authority; he raised his shield up and drew out his sword. With a quick movement of his sword arm, Ajihad smacked the flat-end of the sharpened blade against his shield. The metal produced a loud reverberating noise that echoed across the field. Several move loud crashes followed suit as Ajihad smacked the shield again and again until all the soldiers on the field took notice of this and quieted down.

Once all the soldiers in the column were quiet and their eyes focused upon their leader, only then did Ajihad stop striking his shield. He surveyed the faces of both man and dwarf making sure they he had their full undivided attention.

"Soldiers of the Varden… Today, we face our greatest threat. The enemy is at our doorstep. If we do not stop this army here, then all of the Varden shall face obliteration! If we fail, then Galbatorix shall take everything from you. Your lives, families, but most importantly: your freedom! For too long Galbatorix has held the Empire in an iron grip that has extinguished all our freedom!"

"But you," Ajihad extended out his arm pointing a finger at a random soldier. He then began to direct it to the entire column. "All of you have a chance to change that! Today we have a golden opportunity to show Galbatorix that he has not blown out our fire! Our passion to achieve that what we seek most! Freedom! Freedom from Galbatorix's tyranny and malice! Freedom to do what you wish to do with your own life! You have a chance to change it all!"

"Soldiers of the Varden!" Ajihad spoke with authority that all the soldiers stared up at the man with much loyalty and passion. "Fight with me! And I shall see to it you attain your freedom! Fight until the bitter end! Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!"

All at once, rank upon rank of soldiers cried out joining their voices to Ajihad's: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The soldiers banged their weapons upon their shields producing a beat with the chant. The noise of hundreds of soldiers crying out and banging their shields could be heard across the entirety of Farthen Dûr. The cries echoing and reverberating off the walls of the mountain.

From across the distance, the sound of similar cries arose from the two other columns. The soldiers joined in the chant as well: the three columns crying out as one unit. Karn stood there beside Ajihad, amazed at the authority and leadership at Ajihad's disposal. The man managed to change the moods and attitudes of hundreds of soldiers in but minutes. Their darkened moods rising in spirit.

As he stood there, the beating of the shields and the cries of determination caused Karn to believe that this fight was in fact a fight that they could win. A fight that he knew he could help achieve victory. The spirit of the men affected Karn and he too raised his arm into the air screaming alongside Ajihad and the soldiers in front of him. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The cries continued on for over a solid minute before Ajihad came about and turned to face the tunnel. He was breathing heavily from the chant but he drew himself up proud and continued to stand as a symbol to the men at his back: a leader who would in fact lead them to victory – to freedom.

Little time passed before the sound of harsh roaring Urgals could be heard from the tunnel's opening. Dark shapes boiled upward from the entrance and dashed onto the patch of earth laying directly in front of the Ajihad's division. Large hulking Kull lead the Urgal army into Farthen Dûr and charged with frightening speed. Their ebony horns curved over on themselves, leaving the Kull with intimidating features.

The shouts ranged across Farthen Dûr as Karn saw the Urgals pour from the other two tunnels, racing towards the columns of soldiers. However, none of the men or dwarves wavered in rank. They stood still and calm, their weapons trained at the oncoming onslaught.

The sound shuffling armor caught Karn's attention to Ajihad as the Varden leader brandished his longsword. He raised it high above his head and screamed the order for attack, "For freedom! For the Varden!" Without a second thought the Varden leader rushed from his position, heading straight for the Urgals. A war cry of hundreds of voices rose out at once as Ajihad's column raced after their leader.

Unbuckling his lightsaber, Karn leapt from his spot from the hill making his way up towards Ajihad. It didn't take him long as he come up behind him. With a press of the button, the yellow blade came forth producing a bright light in the darkened space inside the mountain. The gap between the two armies grew smaller and smaller.

As the last thirty feet began to close, everything seemed to go quiet for Karn. The voices he heard were suddenly numb. The roars of the Urgal horde were nothing more than whispers. The only thing that stood out was the sound of Karn's heart pumping blood and adrenaline through his veins. The fight for his life and the fate of the Varden lay upon his shoulders.

_… I can do this..._

Karn spotted a Kull bearing straight for him. A large axe he held in its arm and it carried it as if it were a toy. He kept in line with the Urgal and at long last the gap between the two armies disappeared.

The ranks of both armies clashed into each other. Metal and metal struck against one another producing sparks and high pitched screeches. The sound of pained screams gripped the field as both man, dwarf and Urgal were cut down, skewered or broken.

Karn soon lost sight of Ajihad as he was thrust into the fray and his focus was trained on the Urgal he spotted from earlier. The giant beast swung his axe forward, trying to cleave him at the waist. Reacting with the help of the Force, Karn jumped high enough for the axe to miss him entirely and smashed his knee into the Urgal's face, breaking his jaw. The Urgal howled in pain and cupped its jaw trying to hold it in place.

Before the Urgal had time to react, Karn landed behind the creature and thrusted his lightsaber into its back, piercing its heart. Withdrawing the blade, Karn paid no attention to the corpse and moved on to the next Urgal. He slashed at one that was wielding a crude ironball attached a wooden stick by a chain. The lightsaber cut clean through the chain holding the ball and spun on the spot cleaving the Urgal at the waist.

One by one, the Urgals fell to Karn's lightsaber. The smell of chard and burning skin filled the air. He weaved through the ranks of Urgals bringing his lightsaber down upon them. The Urgals' weapons and armor proved to of no use stopping him. Swords and shields were melted as the yellow blade touched. Their crude armor held little resistance as the beam of energy dived deep into their dark skin. And Karn continued to move on, not letting anything stop him.

For nearly fifteen minutes, Karn continued his pace and never stopping. The Force replenished his energy, keeping him fighting. However, he grew disheartened when he would cut down a group of Urgals just to see one or two more take its place. _They just keep on coming!_

A Kull rushed out from the chaos of the battle and collided straight into Karn, knocking him to the ground. On instinct, he deactivated his lightsaber just in time before the blade could cause him self-harm. Pain engulfed his entire right shoulder. The collision was enough to make the breath in his lungs escape and felt his right arm become dislocated from the impact. He silently cursed himself through gritted teeth for being put into that position.

The roar of the Kull caused Karn to flinch and he looked up to see the brute; he brandished a large serrated sword and its point was aimed directly at Karn's throat. The tip began to descend rapidly, the sword closing in to decapitate his head.

Quick thinking saved Karn's life. He rolled off to the side and watched as the sword sank into the dirt becoming stuck. Forming a ball of energy in his hand, he threw it directly at the Kull. The Urgal caught the ball in the center of his chest and was sent sailing high into the air at great speed. The body fell back towards the ground, disappearing into the mass of tangled bodies trying to kill each other.

Karn struggled up to his feet, holding his dislocated arm against his belly. The pain would have been excruciating if he hadn't numbed the pain with the Force. He stumbled on the spot trying to get his bearings while bodies collided into him. He lost focus on who was bumping into him, not sure if it was friendly or foe.

A strong hand with a firm grip was placed on his shoulder and pulled Karn back off his feet. Alarmed, he ignited his lightsaber and spun quickly enough for the hand to lose its grip on him. Bringing his lightsaber around, Karn was nearly about to decapitate the person who grappled him. However, he stopped mid-strike when he saw that it was Ajihad; his leathered armor was soaked in blood and a long gash protruded down his arm. His face was stricken with exhaustion from the constant fighting and attempts of survival.

"Ajihad?" Karn had to shout over the sound of fighting and screaming. "What's going on?"

"Get to the back of the fighting and fix your arm – go!" Ajihad replied. An axe suddenly came right in between the two as an Urgal tried to split to apart. The Varden commander quickly reacted bringing his shield up and smashing the edge of it right under the creature's chin sending it off its feet. He followed up with his shortsword and thrusted it into the Urgal's skull.

Two more Urgals followed suit their weapons trained upon Ajihad. Karn intervened and ran at the two before they could even get close. In a blur of yellow light and floury, the lightsaber cut clean through both the weapons and passed easily into the flesh of the Urgals. Their bodies fell to the ground with a _clump_.

"I said get back and fix your arm!" Ajihad commanded. The two came to stand back-to-back as they fended off more waves of enemies.

"I don't have the time," Karn replied as he brought his lightsaber up to cleave a soaring arrow heading his way.

"You're no good to us in your condition. Fall back!" He raised his sword up parrying a club aimed straight for his leg, intending to break it.

"There is no time!" Karn replied, he was beginning to grow irritated at the army commander. If he left now there would be more death to ensue. His presence and his abilities were what was preventing high casualty rates from occurring.

"Unless you get that arm fixed, you're no good to us!" Ajihad replied with a fierce absolute.

Pushing the pain, Karn continued on into the fray. Back-to-back with Ajihad they continue continued to fell a many Urgal. A pile of bodies began to accumulate around them making oncoming attackers difficult to gain a foothold. However, as Karn gazed around him he could see that the tides were beginning to turn: the Urgals were beginning to drive the army back towards Tronjheim.

A presence pressed against Karn's mind sending him into shock. He quickly threw up walls surrounding his mind to protect him against mental attacks. It took him only a moment though to notice the familiarity of the conscious – one of the twins. He dropped the wards around his mind enough to permit surface thoughts to pass through.

_What's the situation? _Karn asked quickly as he focused on staying alive in the midst of the Urgals.

_The Urgals are driving out of the left and right tunnels in frightening numbers. The left and right columns are beginning to crumble. We need you to assist them – now!_ Said one of the brothers.

_ I've got my own problems here!_

_There is no time for discussion; fulfill your duty to the Varden!_ The Twin's conscious withdrew immediately after leaving Karn no more room to discuss.

"The left and right columns are beginning to break!" Karn shouted to Ajihad. "The Twins request my assistance."

"Then go," was all Ajihad said to him. "Soldiers, on me! On me!" Several dwarves and men pushed through the chaos and came rushing to their leader's cry. They formed a tight-nit group with their shields overlapping one another. Ajihad and Karn stood in the middle of it, protected from the onslaught for the time being.

"Tend to him!" Ajihad had ordered one of the dwarven soldiers in the circle as he pushed through the ranks to the front. The dwarf came up to Karn, he was garbed in dark chainmail armor with a broadaxe lashed to his back.

"Wha's the problem boyo'?" the dwarf asked in a deep garbled tone.

"Dislocated right shoulder," Karn quickly spoke.

"Hold still," the dwarf approached and quickly took hold of his arm. "Clench your fist." Karn did as he was told and clenched his fist into a ball. "Here we go. I'll make this quick!" The dwarf began to pull on the arm down gaining an idea where the joint was. The pain that ensued was dreadful but Karn persevered. The dwarf placed one hand around the shoulder bone and with his other he slowly began to push the arm up. In a matter of seconds, the slight _popping_ sound could be heard and relief slowly swept over his shoulder.

The dwarf clapped his shoulder, "Better?"

Karn rotated his shoulder several times making sure all was well. "Much," was all he said. Quickly drawing on the Force, Karn jumped high into the air. He didn't spend much time thinking where to go first, he saw the left column and made his way in that direction.

* * *

The Urgal line wavered, threatening to break but they covered themselves with their shields and weathered the attack. The Varden archers fired, but the Urgals continued to stream onto the surface at a ferocious rate.

Eragon was dismayed by their numbers. They were supposed to kill every single one? It seemed a madman's task. His only encouragement was that he saw none of Galbatorix's troops with the Urgals. Not yet, at least.

The opposing army formed a soid mass of bodies that seemed to stretch endlessly. Tattered and sullen standards were raised in the monsters' midst. Baleful notes echoed through Farthen Dûr as war horns sounded. The entire group of Urgals charged with savage war cries.

Eragon struggled to fend of the countless numbers of Urgals bearing down on him. With every strike with Zar'roc, the crimson blade drew blood. And blood began to forms red pools in the grass. The blades of green turning red and eventually black from being saturated to such a degree.

Suddenly a Kull jumped at him, club raised for a blow. Unable to lift his shield in time, Eragon uttered, "Jierda!" The Kull's head snapped back with a sharp report as his neck broke. Four more Urgals succumbed to Zar'roc's thirsty bite, then Arya sprinted up beside Eragon, driving the press of Urgals backward.

"Come on!" she shouted, and reached for Eragon's hand and raced across the field where Saphira was entrapped by a mass of enemies. Twelve spear-wielding Urgals encircled her, needling her with their lances. They had already managed to prick both of her wings. Her blood splattered the ground. Every time she rushed at one of the Urgals, they bunched together and jabbed at her eyes, forcing her to retreat. She tried to sweep the spears away with her talons, but the Urgals jumped back and evaded her.

The sight of Saphira's blood enraged Eragon. He relinquished his hold of Arya's hand and flew right into one of the spear-wielding Urgals; and with a wild cry he stabbed the creature in the chest. His attack provided the distraction she needed to break free. With a kick, Saphira sent an Urgal flying then barreled to him. Eragon rushed to Saphira's left flank while Arya came up behind and guarded the dragon's right.

The Urgals jabbed their spears into the group trying to main the three. Arya was fast enough to easily evade the spears, even managing to break several of the shafts with her sword. Eragon caught one of the pointed tips with his shield and parried the attack. "Jierda," he cried out again, letting magic form. The spears in the hands of the Urgals, facing Eragon, all suddenly splintered and shattered to dust leaving only the metal blade.

By unspoken acknowledgement, Saphira lashed out with her talons and sliced the defenseless Urgals to ribbons. Blood sprayed into the air and coated all those surrounding them. Eragon's breath trembled, his muscles shook with exertion. Before the Urgal's could recover and continue trapping them, Eragon rushed forward lopping of the heads of two archers and Saphira disemboweled three others. To the side, Arya was combating three heavily-armed Kull as they tried to push their way past her. She was a blur and her blade could hardly be seen because of her speed.

Eragon spared a glance at the she-elf and was utterly amazed to see such prowess. To him, Arya appeared to be handling herself adequately. That thought suddenly disappeared as a fourth Urgal suddenly appeared beside the Kulls' side. He ran around the three brutes as Arya fended them off and attempted to attack her while her back was turned.

Fear suddenly gripped Eragon as he saw what was about to happen. Arya had made no indication that she knew of the Urgal closing in behind her. She was too focused on the Kull in front of her. The Urgal brandished his broken cleaver and prepared to make his strike. Without a moment's thought, Eragon rushed past Saphira and drove himself straight towards Arya. He closed the gap in seconds and flung himself upon her, pushing her out of harm's way.

Agonizing pain gripped Eragon's arm as the Urgal's cleaver sliced down the bicep. He screamed out in utter pain and coddled his arm. The three Kull and Urgal all produced victory cries and brought back their weapons ready to deliver the final blow to Eragon.

* * *

Arya laid upon the ground in a daze trying to deduce what happened to her. She was flung to the ground and suddenly she heard the screaming of someone – someone in crying out in pain. She looked up and saw Eragon standing in the middle of the group of Urgals, holding his arm as blood began to trickle down the chainmail armor he wore.

The Urgals bearing down on Eragon were preparing to strike him down and end his life. Arya struggled to get back on her feet in attempt to assist him. But before she could, Eragon shouted at the top of his lungs, "Brisignr!"

Instantaneously, blue flames suddenly engulfed the three Kull and Urgal surrounding him and they all began to scream in pain as the flesh on their bodies began to burn. The gedwëy ignasia on Eragon's hand still continued to glow as he uttered a second spell, "Jierda!" The four burning Urgals were sent flying into the ranks of the Urgal army and disappeared. Four sapphire blue fiery explosions suddenly rocked the battlefield in the directions where Eragon had sent the burning Urgals. Charred bodies of Urgals and Kull were flown across the the plains of Farthen Dûr. Dirt, bloodied limbs and body parts littered the ground where four large craters now existed.

Utter shock filled the elf of her entire being. Never before had she encounter such power be demonstrated by a novice sorcerer. She stared at the Dragon Rider in bewilderment and noticed that the battle and Eragon's daring attempt to rescue her had left a toll on him. His breathing was severely labored, he had to plunge Zar'roc into the group to act as a support as he struggled to stay conscious. Sweat rolled down his head and dark bags started to form underneath his eyes. His whole body trembled uncontrollably and it wasn't long before he was forced to his knees.

Arya drew herself up and quickly attended to Eragon. "That was foolish of you to do that," she explained as she approached him. She knelt down beside him and place a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Had too," Eragon replied through labored breaths. "Urgal was going to hurt you…Couldn't let that happen."

"You should have never put yourself in such a position. Never put yourself in such a position that can risk you your life!" she said with anger beginning to mix with her voice. She didn't understand why the boy had to throw her out of the way just to protect her. She was stronger than him, she could have handled the situation. And yet, Eragon still intervened.

_Does he view me much like the defenseless maidens of his kind? Is that why he gave into such arrogance?_ Arya's mood over the whole situation began to brood ill, but she reminded herself that now was not the time or place to harbor such thoughts. _We've got to see this battle through till the end, then I will discuss Eragon about this._

"Can you stand?" she asked Eragon.

Eragon winced and groaned as he struggled to push himself off the ground. He barely managed to get a few inches off the ground before he sank back onto his knees. "No," he mumbled and incoherently spewed several curses.

"We need to see to it that you are taken away to recover, immediately." She said taking his right arm and wrapping it around her neck. She placed her arm around his waist and with her elven strength, she lifted him onto his feet.

_Saphira!_ she reached out to the sapphire dragon. _Eragon needs to be taken away from the battle to recover. He's too weak to continue fighting._

Pouncing much like that of a cat, Saphira jumped over piles of dead carcasses and came to a stop directly beside her and Eragon. _He's used to much magic. He should have never been so reckless._

_ I agree. Can you get him out of here? Take him to the Dragonhold?_ Arya had managed to move Eragon to Saphira's side and leaned him against her giant forearm.

_I can try, but it will be difficult with my punctured wings._ She swung her large neck over so she could gain a better look at her rider. She grew filled with worry over his condition and whether if he had spent too much energy to save Arya.

_Try you must, we need him to help in the figh-_.

_Arya!_ Saphira cried out through their mental link.

Reacting on the spot, Arya pivoted on her right heel, spinning her around to see a new wave Kull and Urgal charging towards them. The horde numbered by the hundreds; Arya couldn't guestimate at how many actual Urgals ran before them, the bodies all seemed to unite creating one giant black mass.

Fear gripped the she-elf's insides; there was no way she could possible fend off the Urgals to provide Saphira enough time to escape with Eragon. But she had to do what she could; it was her duty. To protect the last living Dragon Rider and his dragon.

Dropping into her guard, Arya brought her blade down to the side preparing herself to charge the oncoming horde. The sound of shaking metal suddenly caught her attention which drew her down to her curved sword. It was shaking. No, it wasn't the blade that was shaking; it was her. The fear she harbored was becoming evident.

The anxiety and stress that she had managed to push back during the battle was suddenly erupting inside her. _Why? Why am I now feeling like this?_ The Urgals drew ever more closely with their crude weapons of war, some coated in streaks of blood.

Arya made the first step or at least she thought she had. For a second she thought she had, but her body didn't respond to her command. Her body remained in place. Fear was preventing her from moving.

_… I'm afraid. _She admitted to herself. _I'm afraid of what will happen to us… I'm afraid of becoming injured…I'm afraid of dying… I'm afraid of being taken hostage again by Galbatorix… _The sensation unexpectedly grew in strength. The fear she felt was suddenly wreaking havoc on her as her body began to tremble in its place.

…_I'm afraid, Mother…_ The thought of never seeing her mother again was the tipping point for Arya. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and her legs buckled, forcing her to her knees.

_Arya? _Saphira said with alarm. _What's the matter?_

There was nothing she could do. The Urgals were finally crossing the last bit of ground before they could strike them down. The fear kept Arya in her place. _I've failed._

A Kull bearing a large halberd was the first to reach them; it howled its war cry as he drew back its weapon preparing to kill the elf. Arya was to afraid watch her attacker take her life and she closed her eyes.

From somewhere, another presence filled her mind. Her fear left her mind completely wide open for someone to invade it. The fear that plagued her was driven back by this entity. Confidence returned to her and the worries began to wash away.

The sound of crackling energies caused Arya to open her eyes and before her stood a black-cloaked figure. His back was turned to her but she knew instantly who the person was. In his left hand bore the mystical sword with a yellow beam of light as its blade; while in his right, black and yellow lightning arched between his fingers and danced up his arm.

"Karn?" she uttered weakly.

He didn't reply back. He lashed out his lightsaber cutting through the Kull's halberd and sinking it into its chest. The halves of the Kull fell to the ground smoldering. The crackling of lightning grew wilder in Karn's hand as he brought up his arm. In a shocking display of power, the lightning arced from his hand, splintering off into hundreds of different bolts. Each bolt struck one of the charging Urgal squarely in the chest. The Urgals howled in pain as the electrical charges surged through their bodies, charring their skin and destroying their nervous systems. The bolts of lightning continued to arc from one Urgal to the next, as if each bolt had a mind of its own, until nearly over fifty were caught in the lightning storm.

After a solid minute had passed, Karn released the lightning from his grip and the bolts disappeared into the air. One by one, the Urgals dropped to the ground, dead, their bodies producing clouds of smoke. Arya remained kneeled down on the ground, transfixed at the power that Karn unleashed in astonishment.

_Karn!_ Saphira's voice rung out in Arya's mind as the sapphire dragon melded her conscious with the Grey Knight.

Clicking a button on the side of his lightsaber, the yellow beam of light receded back into the hilt and Karn rushed over to Saphira's side. He stopped short to Arya, "You alright? Can you stand up?"

Arya placed a hand on her knee and with little effort she managed to push herself up, displaying her normal poise. She glanced down at her hands and saw that they no longer shook. The fear from earlier was extinguished allowing her body to function normally.

"I'm better now," she replied with confidence returning to her voice.

"What happened to you guys?" Karn asked as he went over to Eragon who was leaned up against Saphira's forearm. His labor still continued to be labored and his body trembled sporadically.

_Eragon pushed himself too far and used magic to rescue Arya. His body is struggling to cope with the sudden loss of energy._ Her large head came to rest several inches above Eragon as she continued to watch over him.

"Can't you replenish his spent energy Saphira?" Karn asked.

_I too am beginning to push myself to my limit. I need time to recover. We all do._

"Time is something we don't have," Karn declared. He went over and placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder and onto Saphira's forearm. "We need you two to continue fightning. The Varden needs you in their darkest hour. And to do that, I'll replenish you lost energy – with the Force."

"What must we do?" Eragon said through quick gasps of air as he struggled to sit himself up.

"Remain still and open your minds to me," Karn ordered them. "Do not attempt to resist. The process of restoring your energy will only be hindered if you resist. Understood?"

Eragon nodded his head and Saphira dipped her large snout in affirmation. Closing his eyes, Karn withdrew deep inside himself as he reached for the Force; letting it flow through his body. Arya stared and watched the Grey Knight as he set out about his work.

The air around him suddenly began to shimmer and vibrant as power flowed out from him. A slight glow began to appear underneath Karn's hands and the light spread down Eragon and Saphira's body.

Minutes rolled by and Karn didn't speak a word. He was focused on ensuring that Eragon and Saphira were returned to full strength. Arya remained quiet as well, watching over them, make sure that the transfer of energies wasn't disturbed.

"What happened back there, Arya?" Karn suddenly spoke out to her. "Why did fear suddenly grip you?"

"How did you know that I was afraid?" Arya said, astonished that he knew that fear plagued her.

"Because I could sense it, Arya," admitted Karn. "Through the Force, I can sense the minds of all those around me. I could sense your fear. Now tell me, what happened? It seemed unlike you to suddenly succumb to it."

Arya thought back to that moment, reflecting upon it. "I'm not sure, in all honesty. The Urgals were charging at us; I was preparing to engage them." She was quiet for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "But before I could do anything, I questioned whether if I could fend them off in time for Saphira to get Eragon to safety… It was then that I suddenly began to feel afraid."

"Everyone gets afraid at such overwhelming odds," Karn made a remark. "But I can assume that you've been in similar situations before. So what changed?"

Arya shook her head, "I don't know. It was as if…as if I couldn't control the fear. It began to consume me, leaving me completely paralyzed."

Kneeling down next Karn, the thought of being halted by her fear, at the mercy of fate left Arya in a foul mood. "I was useless," she admitted in a whisper. "I couldn't do anything…If you hadn't arrive when you did, I would have died."

"Fear…huh?" Commented Karn. He said it in an abnormal manner. "I don't believe it."

"Believe in what?" she asked.

"That it was your fear that caused you to freeze the way you did."

"I don't understand…It was my fear that stopped me. Nothing else," she replied. She gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant.

"What I'm saying," Karn began to speak, "Is that I don't believe it was your fear that put you in such a state."

"Then what could have done such a thing? Magic? That's not possible. Besides, there's been no sign of Galbatorix's magicians amongst the Urgals."

"Never said it was magic," he replied.

The light that glowed from Karn's hand slowly began to fade until it had completely disappeared, turning the area back into its darker shade. He relinquished his hold over Eragon and Saphira. Arya gazed at the two and was flabbergasted at what she saw: the wounds on Eragon and Saphira's body had been completely healed. It liked they had never received an injury during the battle.

Stepping back and returning to full height, Karn held out a hand to the young Dragon Rider. "How are you feeling, you two?" he asked.

Eragon accepted the assistance and hoisted himself up from the ground. "I feel ready to continue fighting," he said with much vigor in his voice.

_My strength has been fully restored! _Exclaimed Saphira. She unfurled her wings taking in her newly healed wounds. _No Urgal shall stand in my way!_

"Good," Karn quickly replied.

Across the field, more legions of Urgals began to fill in the gap that Karn managed to create with his Force lightning. They didn't bother to watch where they stepped as they trampled upon the electrocuted carcasses.

"You three will need to hold them off for as long as you can," declared Karn as he faced the oncoming ranks.

"You're not staying?" Eragon said confused.

"I've got to help the far right column." Karn turned and stared directly at Eragon and Saphira; Arya caught a glimpse of his face and saw that his face was contorted with worry. "You must be alert – all of you."

_We'll be alright. These Urgals do not scare us._ Saphira said determinedly.

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about," Karn professed.

"What are you worried about then?" Arya asked.

Karn gazed out upon the battlefield but not at anything specifically. It was as if he was looking beyond the field, trying to glimpse at something unseen.

"… I sense something," began Karn. "…A presence I've not felt since…" Instantly, his eyes went wide and his face was contorted more with concern. He suddenly bolted away from the three combatants and jumped high into the air in the direction towards the right flank.

Arya didn't understand what he meant but the worry on his face made her only wonder what was actually going on. It seconds, the silhouette of the Grey Knight disappeared into the darkness of Farthen Dûr; not even her elf-sight could glimpse him between the fighting of Varden and Urgals.

"Are you ready?" Eragon said as he brandished his shield and drew Zar'roc.

The elf drew her attention back to the task at hand: fighting the Urgals. She gripped the hilt of her curved sword tightly. As she watched the advancing Urgals, a thought filled her mind, _I will not be useless again. I will not let fear grip me. I will live on!_

"I'm ready," she said which much resolve. She took the first step, her body complying with her command. Eragon and Saphira followed suit and the three made their charge against the looming threat.

* * *

_Is it done?_ Durza asked. His thoughts were running wild with bloodlust and malice.

_The elf still lives._

_You said she would be killed!_ Durza lashed out through the mental connection. _You assured me that the elven ambassador would die, leaving the Dragon Rider by himself._

_'He' was there. He stopped my influence on the elf. Had he not, she would have died._

_I don't care for excuses!_ Durza cried out in anger. _ I want results! This plan cannot be thwarted - prove to me that you can be of some service to Galbatorix. Get rid of the boy – NOW!_

Durza withdrew his mind and severed the connection. There was no trace of the shade left in his mind. Anger and rage filled the man at the worthless shade. Durza was a lapdog of Galbatorix and did exactly as was told too. The man was not though; he learned to be patient. He understood that to acquire revenge, power and victory required patience.

In the darkness of the tunnel, the Sith could gaze out towards the battle; observing the progress. With the combined power of the shade and his own over the Urgals, the battle was progressing in their favor. The two had twisted the Urgals mind, preventing them from feeling anything aside from the overwhelming urge to fulfill their masters' purpose – the annihilation of the Varden.

The Sith's red and yellow eyes surveyed the battlefield. The Urgals were progressing better than anticipated. They were driving the soldiers of the Varden back towards the mountain city.

_All according to plan._

The sudden tendrils of the Force pricked his mind, drawing his attention to the far end of the field. A sudden burst of black and yellow lightning engulfed the battlefield. The power of the Force was pouring out onto the field, the likes of which he had never before sensed.

_He's there…_ he clenched his fists as his fingers wrapped around his battle-worn lightsaber. The thought of the unknown Force-user sent ripples of hatred throughout his entire being, fueling his power.

_Kill him now! Yes, kill him now!_

_ No torture him - make him feel pain and misery._

_ Show him true and utter darkness!_

The thoughts of the various Force-ghosts circulated inside his mind. He pushed them back, drawing upon their hate and anger as his own. _Not yet._

_ Do not dawdle! Use your hatred and strike out against him! Now is the time!_

He shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts, _It's not time. Not yet. Soon though. Soon we shall exact my revenge._

Putting up wards around his mind, the Sith took measures to safeguard his presence. He walked out from the darkness of the tunnel onto the chaotic field. He watched as both Urgal, man and dwarf cut each other to ribbons. Blood coated the dirt and grass; the sound of the injured and dying engulfed the mountain.

The Sith stretched out his mind and absorbed all the dark emotions of all those that surrounded him; continuously fueling the Darkside. He drew his hood, concealing his face and walked amongst the field, a shadow that no one could sense. He entered the thick of the fray, following behind Urgal and Kull.

Men garbed in metal and leather armor intermingled with the Urgals, desperately trying to cut them down. He walked past a soldier that was engaged with an Urgal and was nearly about to gut the creature with his sword. With a flick of his wrist, the Sith disarmed the soldier and watched as a crude axe was buried into the man's chest. Blood sprayed into the air and fell to the ground as if it was pouring blood-red rain droplets.

He did this several more times as he walked the battlefield; he manipulated the outcome of the fights so they favored his forces. Force pulled swords and shields away from the soldiers leaving them exposed. Using the Force to crush windpipes and bones making them incapable to resist.

He paid no regard to those who died on the field as he trampled upon unnamed bodies; he was a Dark Lord of the Sith and sat above all others. Everyone was a bug beneath his boot. T'was the nature of the Sith; the strong shall rise while the weak shall fall.

As he continued to walk amongst the piles of bodies and fighting on the field, a bloodied and battered soldier appeared from the chaos and collided straight into the Sith. The man's chainmail armor was pierced in several spots, blooding pouring from open wounds. He held a broken sword in one hand and his other arm was held against his side – bone exposed.

Out of instinct, the soldier brought his broken sword up trying to clip the unknown body that he collided into. With his heightened reflexes, the Sith had managed to catch the man's wrist, bringing his attack to a halt. The soldier looked up and finally gained a sense of awareness of what he was attacking. Worry first held his face but was quickly replaced by relief.

"Sir, it's you! Please, assist us! There's to many Urgals!" he said to the Sith. He held the soldier's arm in place keeping him in place. "Use your magic! Help us, lord Karn!" the soldier cried out.

"Very well," the Sith said as calmly as he possibly could. Hope quickly filled the worried soldier's mind. The Sith could sense his fear slipping away as newfound resolve swept over the man.

Pressing the button on his lightsaber, the three foot blood-red blade erupted from the hilt, piercing the soldier's hauberk and exiting the other side. A scream escaped the soldier's lips as the red blade eviscerated the man's chest. A look of pure terror twisted the man's face. Immeasurable fear and panic replaced all other senses.

The Sith withdrew his lightsaber leaving an inch diameter hole in the man's chest. The body fell the ground with a _thud_. He felt no remorse for the soldier and instead took in revelry of the main's pain and fear.

_Fear is what drives us. Fear is what guides us. And fear is what reveals our true selves. And so there must always be a Darth Fóvos, one who knows fear._

* * *

Bringing her blade up, Meetra destroyed another Urgal's blade with her lightsaber. The metal melted away and the yellow blade passed through the Urgal's flesh. The body fell the ground and joined countless other Urgals and members of the Varden that had died during the battle. Meetra struggled to keep up with the fighting; with each Urgal she killed, two more took its place. On countless occasions, she had to use the Force to help win several of her fights. Force pushing and pulling Urgals away from herself and other soldiers.

Not only did she act as a warrior on the field, but also as a healer. When there was a break between waves, she would rush throughout the army, healing minor wounds to keep the soldiers going.

Surprisingly during the fighting, Meetra was engaged with a Kull when suddenly a small boy with yellow-slitted eyes jumped onto the Urgal's back and sunk a knife into its neck. The Kull fell to the ground and eventually suffocated on its own blood as it filled its esophagus.

The boy had wild, ruffled, dark hair and only wore a loincloth at his waste. Relief swept over Meetra as she was glad to see her longtime companion: Solembum.

The two fought alongside each other on the battlefield, each assisting one another in their own fights. The werecat proved to be an effective and dangerous individual to fight against. Urgals dropped at Solembum's blade while Meetra finished with killing blows.

And throughout the battle Meetra could sense Karn through their Force-bond. She could sense his worry and his determination. He persevered through the fighting, even apparently suffering from some kind of injury that he had acquired. Meetra experienced severe pain in her shoulder during her fight with an Urgal that nearly cost her a leg.

Later, she could sense immense power pulsate through their bond. It fueled Meetra's own strength and allowed her vanquish several ranks of Urgals. Her attention was drawn to the far left flank when lightning suddenly engulfed the field. She instantly knew it was him.

_He isn't letting up. There's too much at stake._ _I can't give up either_. She thought to herself. She continued to dance around the field, her yellow lightsaber cutting down Urgal and Kull - the smell of burning flesh filling her senses.

As Meetra moved from one fight to the next, her mind was quickly prodded by tendrils of the Force. It pricked at her mind; she wasn't sure what to make of them. This sensation she felt wasn't coming from Karn. The currents of the Force she felt were wild. Darker. A scream pierced her ears – a bloodcurdling cry that send shivers down her spine.

_Meetra! There!_ Solembum cried out through their mental connection.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meetra could make out the iridescent glow of some unknown light. It was blood red in color. As Meetra gazed in the direction of the light, she could finally distinguish what she saw.

A blade of red light appeared out of the back of a Varden soldier. His arm was held in place by a man garbed in black robes with equally as black armor overlapping the cloth. A hood was drawn over the man's face, disguising his face. And in the man's hand was a foot-long metal cylinder – the red light was emanating from it. The cloaked man withdrew from the man's chest and the body fell to the ground.

The man stood still for a moment, not moving an inch before he turned his head in her direction. His face was still darkened but his eyes were not. Meetra's amber eyes glimpsed into a pair of glowing blood-red and yellow irises.

It wasn't hard for her to realize what kind of a man stood before her. She had seen those eyes and lightsabers before. The hairs on the back of her neck quickly stood on end as fear settled in. _The Sith!_

The Sith slowly approached, his lightsaber trailing behind in the ground, creating high pitch noises and sparks as it cut scorch marks in the earth. Meetra held her ground, not backing down for a second.

The Sith stopped leaving nearly twenty feat between them. He remained still, his glowing eyes piercing into her own. She brought her lightsaber forward into a low guard and spread her feet out so they were shoulder-length a part; displaying the Makashi lightsaber style.

And there the two remained still, neither making a move. For several minutes, the two remained stationary, waiting for the other to strike. When the Sith refused to budge, Meetra decided she would make the first move.

"Tell me, do you know fear?" the Sith spoke. Meetra cringed as the Sith's voice pierced her ears. His voice was deep and booming and it appeared as if there were other voices joined with his own. Meetra remained quiet not giving in to the Sith's question.

"Fear is what drives us," the Sith took a step forward. "Fear is what guides us," he took another step. "And fear…" he took another step and stopped. With his free hand, he pulled back his hood to reveal his face. His skin was ghostly pale and dark veins raced across his temple. He had short length ashen hair and had several scars run across his mouth down to his chin. "And fear…your fear will bring Karn to me."

* * *

Nikon Shadeslayer chapter 30 . Oct 30, 2015

Hey man, hope the move goes alright and you find a good teaching job. This chapter was a bit slow, but it definitely sets up for the Battle of Furthen Dur, where Karn and the Sith will have a rematch. As for Karn going back into the Star Wars universe, just do whatever you feel like the story needs to do, after all, its your story. Oh and, First. Have a nice night.  
-Nikon Shadeslayer

-** Hey Nikon! Yeah this chapter was a little bit slow but I wanted to have a Karn x Meetra moment thrown in cause I'm a hopeless romantic and like this kinda stuff :P. And I've taken alot of consideration about what I want to do with the story. What I may do is continue on Karn's story in Alagaesia but have each chapter but a jump forward in time to help speed things along. Thanks for the review bud and I hope YOU! have a nice night! :D**

Lewis Pullerchapter 30 . Oct 30, 2015

We come to it at last, the great battle of ou- oh... wait. wrong genre. ANYways, great chapter. You've certainly laid the foundation for the coming battle well, and with a couple of minor hang ups, we can now get down to dealing with those folks that need a good dose of killin'. As for whether or not to shift the focus back, I'm of two minds. On the one hand I'm always down for good curb stomp (which, let's face it: the Jedi are pretty much going to be. These two especially, as together they are pretty much walking, talking, diplomatically negotiating, death machines, who will cut down enemy forces like wheat through a thresher). On the OTHER hand, I'm looking forward to seeing effect the newly balanced and empowered Karn is going to have in the ongoing Sith/Republic conflict. Not to mention the Jedi's reaction to Meetra's return (I'm sure the Shan family are going to have more than a few questions for their ancestor's old student... and that's not even counting what's going to go down with how Revan HIMSELF is going to respond). There's a whole mess of goodies to play around with in the SW galaxy. I mean to be honest if you're going to do the shift it's either going to have to be mid-battle (i.e. full circle 'back from whence ye came... with a fun new friend'), or if you're going to string it along a bit more, might I suggest using the Galbatorix solution and have him McGuffin up some spell that sends them back just before the final confrontation with him (of course THEN you'd have to- rambling, sorry. But there you go lol

-** WOAH LEWIS! lol That's a lot there bud. I'm glad you liked the story :D In all honestly, I'm probably going to continue Karn's story in Alagaesia. And like I mentioned to Nikon, each chapter will be a jump forward in time to help speed things along. But in terms of story, I'm going to try to keep things close to the Star Wars canon as much as possible. **** SPOILER ALERT****And if you are familiar with Meetra's story within the Star Wars universe, you know what's going to happen.**

Sword 1 chapter 30 . Oct 30, 2015

Alright in this corner is the badly out numbered Varden, but that host some pretty heavy hitters. In this corner is the urgal army led by (obviously) mister unnamed SITH. Now this will be quite a battle folks so let's get on. It's time for an epic beat down. Karn should definitely stay in alagashia (I hope I spelled that right) so he can help the varden. I don't know about the Grey Knights but a Jedi should help wherever they are. I would imagine would be the same for the Grey Knights. Keep up the awesomeness.

\- **Thanks a lot Sword! You should totally write all your review in a commentator perspective - made me chuckle lol. And I'm going to continue Karn's story in Alagaesia but I'm going to speed it up to get to some good stuff later on.**

BrutusSilentiumchapter 30 . Oct 30, 2015

Nice chapter! Got a bit of fluff in there before the battle, haha. Can't wait for the full fight!

\- **I like the fluff though Brutus lol. Hopefully you enjoy the new chapter and will continue to follow the story like you have so far :D**

Elemental Dragon Slayer chapter 30 . Oct 30, 2015

Hmm not sure what you should do. So if Karn goes back to Star Wars-verse, this story ends and you start a sequel with him and Meetra's adventures in Star Wars-verse? Or you carry on in Alagaesia till the final battle and then he goes back?

-** I'm going to continue karn's story in alagaesia. ****SPOILER ALERT**** But if you know Meetra's story in the Star Wars universe then you know how things are going to turn out towards the end for Karn and Meeta's adventures in alagaesia.**

AfterlifeXDchapter 30 . Nov 7, 2015

I have a slight suggestion, if you really want Karn and Meetra to go back to the star wars universe, why not send them to the Episode 1 timeline? Its and unfamiliar environment for both of them and it should be interesting if they came back to the Inheritance universe with a couple Venators and a legion of clone troopers don't you think?

-** Interesting thought Afterlife lol. Never thought of putting them into the Episode I universe. I have thought though what it would be like if Karn went forward into the future during the movies to see how things would turn out. Please continue to follow the story!**

Mando'a ranger chapter 30 . Dec 1, 2015

Aka: elvishrangerwolf

Awesome!

-** Thanks alot Ranger! :D Hopefully you enjoy the new chapter as well!**

Sebastiaan Asselbergschapter 30 . Dec 8, 2015

Such an incredible story, never have been a massive fan of starwars story's but this one is great. Very well written apart from some mistakes in your vocab, you could get a beta. Love the atmosphere, like both karn and angela characters. However i think that eragon, saphira and arya do not get enough focus in this story. Yes i get that you want to focus on your OC's but than again it still is a inheritance fanfic and using OC to replace Eragon, Saphira and arya just seems wrong. For example having karn kill Durza messes up the entire story and character development that eragon was supposed to have. And if you keep giving karn and angela all the attention it will result in a horrible ending or a really weird one when eragon kills galbatorix since he never could have done it in the first place without all that has happened to him. And btw please do include ExA (just saying, 99% of the readers here would like that.)

-**Hey Sabastiaan! I'm glad to see you enjoy the story and I sure hope you continue to read it! You're right Eragon, Saphira and Arya don't get a lot of 'air time' in the chapters cause I want to focus on my OC characters. So that's why I threw a Eragon and Arya POV in the new chapter and tried to create a Eragon x Arya moment in there as well. Hopefully it is to your satisfaction. If not, I'll try better in the next chapter. And trust me, I'm going to keep the story fairly similar to the books. I've thought about a beta but haven't found someone who could play that role yet.**

Reaper-041 chapter 1 . Dec 30, 2015

When is the next chapter coming out?

-**Tis OUT! HUZZAH! lol. Hope you enjoy the new chapter Reaper!**


	32. Chapter 27: Battle of Farthen Dûr Part 2

**Hey you guys! Here is the latest chapter of Magic is Force! It's an Eragon POV and is a little shorter than the last chapter. This is because I was planning on incorporating Karn's POV but I really wanted to get the chapter out ASAP so I split the chapter up. I'll work on Karn's POV starting tomorrow and hopefully have it out to publish this weekend. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. As always rest and relax; please favorite and write a review!**

**THANKS GUYS :D**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 27

The sounds of war flooded the fields of Farthen Dûr – the war cries of both Varden and Urgal joining together, metal clashing against metal, bones splintering and breaking, and the shrieks of the dying. Chaos and destruction descended upon the gates of the city mountain.

The fighting continued for one endless hour after another. The Varden and dwarves were exhausted, but the Urgals remained fresh with reinforcements. It was a nightmare for Eragon. Though he, Saphira and Arya had fought their hardest – even after having their energy restored by Karn through the Force – there was always another Urgal to take the place of the one just killed. His whole body hurt, every muscle in his body was being pushed to the limit. Every time he used magic he lost a little more energy. Saphira was in better condition, though her wings once again acquired new wounds.

As he parried a blow, the Twins contacted him urgently. _There are loud noises under Tronjheim. It sounds like Urgals are trying to dig into the city! We need you and Arya to collapse any tunnels they're excavating._

Eragon dispatched his opponent with a sword thrust. _We'll be right there._ He looked for Arya and saw her engaged with a knot of struggling Urgals. Saphira quickly forged a path to the elf, leaving a pile of crumpled bodies in her wake. Eragon extended a hand and yelled, "Get on!"

Arya jumped onto Saphira's back without hesitation. She wrapped her right arm around Eragon's waist, wielding her bloodstained sword with the other. As Saphira crouched to take off, an Urgal ran at her, howling then lifted an ax and smashed her in the chest.

Saphira roared with pain and lurched forward, feet leaving the ground. Her wings snapped open, straining to keep them from crashing as she veered wildly to one side, right wingtip scraping the ground. Below them, the Urgal pulled back his arm to throw the ax. But Arya raised her palm, shouting, and an emerald ball of energy shot from her hand, killing the Urgal. With a colossal heave of her shoulders, Saphira righted herself, barely making it over the head of the warriors. She pulled away from the battlefield with powerful wing strokes and rasping breath.

_Are you alright? _Asked Eragon, concerned. He could not see where she had been struck.

_I'll live,_ she said grimly, _but the front of my armor had been crushed together. It hurts my chest, and I'm having trouble moving._

_Can you get us to the dragonhold?_

… _We'll see._

Eragon explained Saphira's condition to Arya. "I'll stay and help Saphira when we land," she offered. "Once she is free of the armor, I will join you."

"Thank you," he said. The flight was laborious for Saphira; she glided whenever she could. When they reached the dragonhold, she dropped heavily to Isidar Mithrim, where the Twins were supposed to be watching the battle, but it was empty. Eragon jumped to the floor and winced as he saw the damage the Urgal had done. Four of the metal plates on Saphira's chest had been hammered together, restricting her ability to bend and breathe. "Stay well," he said putting a hand on her side.

As Eragon was making his way to a side archway, Arya called out to him. "Eragon!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the elf as she stood beside Saphira. She possessed a concerned look on her face. "Do not do anything foolish."

Without a seconds thought he quickly replied, "I promise. I won't." He resumed running and ran out the archway.

He stopped and swore. He was the top of Vol Turin, The Endless Staircase. Because of his worry for Saphira, he had not considered how he would get to Tronjheim's base – where the urgals were breaking in. there was no time to climb down. He looked over at a narrow trough to the right of the stairs, then grabbed one of the leather pads and threw himself down on it.

The stone slide was smooth as lacquered wood. With the leather underneath him, he accelerated almost instantly to a frightening speed, the walls blurring and the curve of the slide pressing him high against the wall. Eragon lay completely flat so he would go faster. The air rushed past his hair, making it whip in front of his face as if he were in a gale. The trough was too confined for him, and he was perilously close to flying out, but as long as he kept his arms and legs still, he was going to be safe.

It was a swift descent, but it still took him nearly ten minutes to reach the bottom. The slide leveled out at the end and sent him skidding halfway across the huge carnelian floor.

When he finally came to a stop, he got off the floor and looked around. The great chamber of Tronjheim was completely deserted, the silence unsettling. Rosy light filtered down from Isidar Mithrim. He faltered – Where was he supposed to go? – and cast out his mind for the Twins. Nothing. He froze as loud knocking echoed through the city.

An explosion split the air. A long slab of the chamber floor buckled and blew thirty feet up. Needles of rocks flew outward as it crashed down. Eragon stumbled back, stunned, groping for Zar'roc. The twisted shapes of Urgals clambered out of a hole in the floor.

Eragon hesitated. She he flee? Or should he stay and try to close the tunnel? Even if he managed to seal it before the urgals attacked him, what if Tronjheim was already breached elsewhere? He could not find all the places in time to prevent the city-mountain from being captured. _Blast it! Where's Arya, Saphira, Karn or Angela when you need them most?_

Before he could even decide, a tall man garbed entirely in black armor emerged from the tunnel and looked directly at him.

It was Durza.

The Shade carried his pale blade marked with a scratch from Ajihad. A second short sword rested upon his back hip with a crimson ensign forged into the cross-guard. A long snakeskin cloak billowed around him and madness burned in his maroon eyes, the madness of one who enjoys power and finds himself in the position to use it.

Eragon knew he was neither fast enough nor strong enough to escape the fiend before him. Still connected to the minds of Saphira and Karn, he immediately warned them. _Durza's here! At the base of the Endless Staircase in Tronjheim!_

However, he knew it would be impossible for them to rescue him. He dropped into a crouch and quickly reviewed what Brom had told him about fighting another magic user. It was not encouraging. And Ajihad had said that Shades could only be destroyed by a thrust through the heart. To add more fuel to his worry, he remembered the information that Karn had learned from Solembum, that Shades become stronger after they've been unsuccessfully destroyed.

Durza gazed at him contemptuously and said, "Kaz jtierl trazhid! Otrag bagh." The Urgals eyed Eragon suspiciously and formed a circle around the perimeter of the room. Durza slowly approached Eragon with a triumphant expression. "So, my young Rider, we meet again. You and your friends were foolish to stand up against me in Gil'ead. I will ensure you that you will never be able to escape my grasp again."

"You'll never capture me alive," growled Eragon.

"Is that so?" asked the Shade, raising an eyebrow. The light from the star sapphire gave his skin a ghastly tint. "I don't see your 'friend'. Karn, was it? Looks like he won't be here to save you. You can't stop me now. No one can!"

Fear touched Eragon. _If Karn couldn't kill him, how can I expect myself too?_ Putting all the derision into his voice, he jeered, "How did you like being beaten by a 'weak' human?"

Durza's face tightened momentarily. "I will be repaid in blood for that. Now tell me where your dragon is hiding."

"Never."

"The Shade's countenance darkened. "Then I will force it from you!" His sword whistled through the air. The moment Eragon caught the blade with Zar'roc, a mental probe spiked deep into his thoughts. Fighting to protect his consciousness, he shoved Durza back and attacked with his own mind.

Eragon battered with all his strength against the iron-hard defenses surrounding Durza's mind, but to no avail. He swung Zar'roc, trying to catch Durza off guard. The Shade knocked the blow aside effortlessly, then stabbed in return with lightning speed.

The point of the sword caught Eragon in the ribs, piercing his mail and driving out his breath. The mail slipped, though, and the blade missed his side by the width of a wire. The distraction was all Durza needed to break into Eragon's mind and begin taking control.

"NO!" cried Eragon, throwing himself at the Shade. His face contorted as he grappled with Durza, yanking on his sword arm. Durza tried to cut Eragon's hand, but it was protected by the mail-backed glove, which sent the blade glancing downward. As Eragon kicked his leg, Druza snarled and drew his shortsword from its sheath – sweeping it around across his chest.

The blade managed to cut several of the tiny metal rings, damaging the integrity of the chainmail armor. Luck was on Eragon's side, the blade had managed to only cut the rings and not his flesh. Ignoring the strike, he retaliated by brining Zar'roc up diagonally and catching Durza on the upper arm. A line of blood traced down the Shade's arm.

Eragon thrust at the Shade with his mind and drove through Durza's weakened defenses. A flood of images suddenly engulfed him, rushing through his consciousness –

_Durza as a young boy living as a nomad with his parents on the empty eplains. The tribe abandoned them and called his father "oathbreaker." Only it was not Durza then, but Carsaib - the name his mother crooned while combing his hair…_

The Shade reeled widly, face twisted in pain. Eragon tried to control the torrent of memories, but the force of them was overwhelming.

_Standing on a hill over the graves of his parents, weeping that the men had not killed him as well. Then turning and stumbling blindly away, into the desert…_

Durza faced Eragon. Terrible hatred flowed from his maroon eyes. Eragon was on one knee – almost standing – struggling to seal his mind.

"How dare you!" the Shade screamed. His face was contorted in utter rage.

Eragon made an attempt to protect himself as Durza charged him. He lunged out with Zar'roc but his strike was quickly parried out of the way. Bringing his leg up, Durza kicked him square center in the chest.

The force was strong enough to send Eragon skidding across the stone floor, right between the Urgals at the circle's edge, and colliding into a far wall. He gasped and screamed in pain upon impact with the wall as the sound of bones shattering occurred. The air in his lungs escaped him and Eragon violently coughed, trying to desperately reclaim air. Each cough though brought excruciating pain and blood splattered across the floor, several beads trickling down Eragon's mouth.

Eragon placed a hand against his side and pressed in lightly, which resulted in the pain he felt earlier. Several of his ribs definitely were broken which made it difficult for him to breathe – let alone move.

Before Eragon could even collect himself, Durza was already making his way over to him. The madness in his eyes seared with rage. He struggled to stand up to his feet, but the Shade was already upon him; kicking harshly at hand, Zar'roc went sliding across the granite floor.

Durza's pale fingers clasped around Eragon's throat, squeezing him to the point of nearly choking him. With incredible strength, the Shade lifted him up to where his feet no longer touched the ground. Weakly, Eragon gripped onto the Shade's forearm with both his hands, trying his best to cut off the circulation to his arm allowing him to be released.

_He's too strong!_ Eragon worriedly thought as he felt the fingers around his next begin to clench even more tightly. He didn't fight against Durza at Gil'ead and wasn't sure how strong he was then. But if he was strong enough to nearly kill Karn, then what hope did he have to stand a chance against him?

Eragon's vision blurred as he was suddenly thrust back into the stone wall; the impact sending waves of horrific pain through his body. He let out an agonizing scream that reverberated off the walls. "Don't make this any more difficult," Durza exclaimed, "Tell me where your dragon is!"

Struggling to gasp for air, Eragon spoke with difficulty, "N-never. I'll die b-before I tell you."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Durza clicked with his tongue, "Now, we can't have that. We need you alive. More importantly, we need _her_ alive."

"W-hat do you want Saphira for?" He said through struggle gasps of air.

Without warning, Durza struck Eragon's abdomen with the pommel of his scratched sword. The newly added pain rushed through his body making his squirm and howl in agony. Through squinted eyes, Eragon could see that the Shade was smiling. _He's enjoying this?!_

"Oh it's not what I want, _boy_," Durza said with disgust, "It's what Galbatorix wants." Bringing his knee up, the Shade smashed it into Eragon's stomach, pushing his inside up. Again, pain rushed throughout his entire body as he howled in suffering.

Bringing his sword up and placing its beveled edge against Eragon's throat, Durza slowly and menacingly commanded, "Call. Your. Dragon."

Eragon would never call Saphira and let her become captured. Whatever Galbatorix wanted to do with her, he would never give her up. She was his partner: of mind, body and soul. And ever since he saw her hatch from her egg so long ago in his makeshift home at Carvahall, he cared deeply for her.

Shaking his head Eragon once again defied the Shade, "Never." Mustering what defiance he had, he spat straight onto Durza's smug face.

The Shade didn't take to kindly to this act of rebelliousness. He growled and launched Eragon towards the center of the great hall; the young Dragon Rider landed hard on the floor which again didn't ease his already broken and battered body.

"Brasignr," Druza howled. Blood-red flames engulfed the Shade's sword. He slowly made his approach to the center of the circle.

Struggling to retain his consciousness from the large amounts of pain wracking his body, Eragon frantically tried to come out with something – anything! – that could help him. As he laid sprawled out on the floor, he made an attempt to rise to his feet when he noticed a glint of red out of the corner of his eye. Zar'roc laid only a few feet away from him.

_Crack!_ The sudden sound of cracking stone from above captured Eragon's attention. He tilted his head and gazed up towards the Isidar Mithrim where a flash of light erupted in his eyes, blinding him. A second later, the chamber rang with a deafening report. Then his eyes cleared, and he gaped with disbelief.

The star sapphire had shattered. An expanding torus of huge dagger-like pieces plummeted toward the distant floor – the shimmering shards near the wall. In the center of the chamber, hurtling downward headfirst, was Saphira. Her jaws were open and from between them erupted a great tongue of flame, bright yellow and tinged with blue. On her back was Arya: hair billowing wildly, arm uplifted, palm glowing with a nimbus of green magic.

Time seemed to slow as Eragon saw Durza tilt his head toward the ceiling. First shock, then anger contorted the Shade's face. Sneering defiantly, he raised his hand and pointed at Saphira, a word forming on his lips. "Mënalas!"

The air suddenly began to feel heavy as a pressure was pressed against Eragon's body. Before long, his muscles could no longer hold himself up any longer, forcing him to his knees. Up above, he saw Saphira suddenly falling rapidly, more rapidly than he ever could think. Through their bond, he could tell she was struggling her best to use her wings but they wouldn't budge.

In seconds, Saphira's hulking mass came crashing to the floor, shards of Ishidar Mithrim splintering off upon impact. She attempted to exert her strong leg muscles to get up off the floor but not even she could budge. Flung off Saphira's saddle, Arya was sent rolling across the floor, she too also caught by Durza's spell – unable to move her body even against her best efforts.

The three sat frozen in place by whatever spell Durza had cast upon them. The act shock Eragon completely for the amount of energy needed to keep in place two humans and a dragon seemed impossible. Gazing over to the Shade, he could faintly see a dark aura surround Durza's hand. _What is that?_

_Eragon!_ Saphira's voice rung out inside his mind. _I-I can't move my body. Something's weighing me down._

_It's the spell Durza's cast, _he said, relishing in hearing Saphira's voice.

"At last," Durza said. He slowly walked up to the sapphire dragon, getting as close as to a foot away from Saphira's mouth. Smoke billowed out from her nostrils as she attempted to free herself from his magic. "Galbatorix has been anxious to see you."

He stared long and hard into Saphira's eyes before he shifted his focus to Arya who laid sprawled out over in the corner. "And what a surprise…" He made his way over to the elf's position before he knelt down and placed his hand on her hair gripping it tightly, pulling her up so he could see her face. "Arya… Arya Dröttningu. Galbatorix will also be pleased to see you once again in his grace."

"I will not submit to you, Durza!" Arya said with much resilience in her voice.

"It's a little too late for that, elf." She brought his hand forth slapping her across her face. A trickle of blood began to slide down her face as her lip was split open.

"All of you," he got back up to his feet and centered himself between the three, "Your little rebellion ends tonight. If you surrender yourselves to me, I will see to it that Galbatorix forgives you of your transgressions."

"Galbatorix would not give his enemies mercy but instead show them the end of his sword!" Arya exclaimed.

_I will not owe fealty to the one that destroyed my kind!_ Saphira growled deeply, the smoke continuing to pour out from her nostrils like chimney stacks.

"We will never surrender," Eragon said weakly.

The madness seemed to grow in Durza's eyes as his face became rigid and strict, he jaw clenched. He was quiet for a brief moment before he started to walk about the room, passing in front of each of his captives.

"What do you hope to accomplish by waging this rebellion?" He asked as he stood before Arya. It was a rhetorical question as he continued his monologue. "What do you gain by destroying the Empire's fields, its crops and villages? Resources needed to make the country great; its inhabitants prosperous?"

He made his way back to Saphira, "What do you hope to gain by destroying the man that did only what he thought was right? What he has always believed to be was just? What would you gain by destroying a man that freed the Empire from the corruption that was inflicted upon the world before his rise?"

He slowly made his way around back to Eragon, "Your rebellion has cost Galbatorix much. You've destroyed the men that he holds dear to his heart. You've ruined his chance to make the Empire the strongest kingdom of all Alagaesia. And he has tried to stop your rebellion. But you all have risen from your holes to fight against a benevolent king. A king whose only wish is to see his kingdom unified – to be at peace."

He pointed his sword, still ablaze with blood-red fire, at Eragon's chest. "Galbatorix is a merciful ruler…surrender and you will forever been in his favor."

Eragon looked past the Shade at Arya and Saphira, the two of them fighting their utter best to free themselves of the invisible shackles that kept them bound. They were not going to give up fighting. Galbatorix destroyed the Dragon Riders, killing the last of Saphira's kind. He betrayed the elves and sought out their destruction. And Eragon could see the king for what Galbatorix truly was – destructive and cruel.

"I vowed to protect the Varden, at the cost of my life," Eragon spoke, his voice filling with determination. "I vowed to ensure the end of Galbatorix's tyrannical reign." He gazed up at Durza's maroon-eyes. "I will fight until my last breath escapes me on the battlefield. I will not allow Saphira or myself to serve someone the likes of _him_."

With his words, a menacing scowl spread across Durza's face; his darkened teeth grinding upon one another in a fit of rage. The Shade stepped around Eragon out of his sight. Silence filled hall. Durza did not utter a single word, nor did anyone else.

Suddenly….. _ERAGON_! ERAGON! Saphira and Arya both screamed at the same time.

Before Eragon could register what their cries were about, immense pain blasted up and down the length of his back, forcing a blood curling scream from his lips. Durza smote heavily across Eragon's back, his flaming sword cutting right through the mail and skin. "The price of your treachery," the Shade uttered angrily.

The pressure surrounding Eragon dissipated and the agony bowed his body in half, obliterating all thought. He swayed collapsing onto the floor, barely conscious as his back burned with agony. Durza came back around into Eragon's vision, "This is what it means to defy the Empire!"

Durza clenched his hand and the dark aura surrounding it seemed to glow darker. The pressure surrounding Saphira and Ayra pressed down harder onto them. An unbearable scream could be heard from the elf and a painful growl emanated deep from Saphira's throat. Their cries of pain echoed across the walls of the City-Mountain, travelling down the different halls.

Their suffering cries made the blood in Eragon veins burn in anger. As he laid upon the floor, he felt helpless. Utterly useless. Beaten, battered and broken now he was. No longer possessing the strength to offer assistance. He hated the feeling. He couldn't stomach watching Saphira and Arya experience such excruciating pain.

… If he only had the strength to fight…

… If he only had the energy to use magic…

… If he only possessed the will to protect them…

…If he only could be like Karn and use the Force…

…

…

…

…_Feel, don't think. Use your instincts…_

The words of advice given to him from so long ago echoed like church bells in Eragon's mind. Emotion gave Karn power. It allowed him to use the Force. And he commanded it at his _will_.

Eragon reflected back upon the most in his life where he felt weak and useless. He thought about the time when his Uncle Garrow died; to when he felt hopeless at Yuzac; Teirm; Dras Leona; Gil'ead; Lake Kóstha-mérna; and finally now. _I want to protect them… I want to protect them all…I want strength to fight my enemies and protect those I cherish… I need strength…I need strength!_

A hidden reserve of strength suddenly welled up inside Eragon, dredged from the deepest part of his being. His focus was turned on Zar'roc that only lay a few feet away.

_Feel, don't think. Use your instincts. Will it!_

Eragon knew what he wanted to do. Letting the burst of energy continue to flow inside him, he outstretched his arm towards Zar'roc. _Will it!_ In his mind, Eragon could see what he wanted the sword to do. He fixated on that feeling, he focused on the sword.

The gedwëy ignasia on Eragon's hand suddenly glowed bright and slowly, the sword began to rise into the air. _Will it!_

The sword continued to rise up into the air; Eragon turned to face Durza whose attention was fixated on his suffering captives. _I want him to pay for what he has done! To Saphira. To Arya. To me!_

Bringing his arm back, Eragon launched it forward, Zar'roc mimicking him. The red blade sailed through the air, producing a _hissing _as if it were an arrow.

_I want him to burn!_

Upon his will, Zar'roc blazed with bloody light, heatless flames running along it. And stabbed Durza in the heart.

Durza looked down with shock at the blade protruding from his breast. His mouth was open, but instead of words, an unearthly howl burst from him. His sword dropped from nerveless fingers. He grasped Zar'roc as if to pull it out, but it was lodged firmly in him.

Then Durza's skin turned transparent. Under it was neither flesh nor bone, but swirling patterns of darkness. He shrieked even louder as the darkness pulsated, splitting his skin. With one last cry, Durza was rent from head to toe, releasing the darkness, which separated into three entities who flew through Tronjheim's walls and out of Farthen Dûr. The Shade was gone.

* * *

Sebastiaan Asselbergs chapter 31 . Jan 9

incredible chapter, very well written. I really liked the pov switches and you managed to keep it from getting confusing. You did a great job with the speech, most of the time it is a small pitfall for writers since it is quite hard to write one that doesn't turn out cringie. Really looking forward tto the next chapter. And about my previous review, if you simply stick to their own storylines and not have your OC's do anything that some of the major already excisting characters are supposed to do than all isfine with me.

-**Hey Sabastiaan, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm to get your input about the characters storylines and I'm still debating on what to do. Please stay with the fanfiction as its only going to get better from here! :D**

Nikon Shadeslayerchapter 31 . Jan 9

YEAH! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw that the next chapter was up for this story. Hope you fully recovered from that kidney stone and car crash. ANYways, loved the chapter, I'm glad the Sith also seems to competent enough to not just become a slave to Galbatorix, it really does show the sheer power of the force. As always, have a wonderful day.

-**Hey Nikon! Glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter! Yeah I got through my kidney stone and car crash. However, I seemed to get screwed every worse possible way cause in the later half of January I got freaking pneumonia lol. I hope you really enjoy this new chapter and leave a review! **

Elemental Dragon Slayer chapter 31 . Jan 9

Nice chapter, Karn there being a boss as always :D

And yus, more ExA please. Glad to see you're going to give Eragon and Karn their separate stories they're due. And I've no idea about Meetra's story in Star Wars lol so that's that.

-**Hey Elemental! Glad you like that chapter :D. I'll try my best to get some ExA in the chapter but I really want to focus on my OC's. I'll try my best though! lol**

BrutusSilentiumchapter 31 . Jan 9

Sweet chapter, nice job!

**-Thanks alot Brutus! Please leave a like and a review and stay tuned for the future chapters to come :D**

Sword 1 chapter 31 . Jan 13

And things are starting to look bad for the Varden as the deadly influence of the sith and Durza make their army strong, but let's not forget that there are 2 jedi, 1 Dragon Rider, 1 dragon, and an elf on the side of the varden. This battle isn't over yet not by a long shot. We'll continue to bring you action from here in Farthen Dur. Man Intense and we didn't even get to the Lightsaber duel yet. I can't  
wait to see (or read actually) Karn, Metra, and Mr. Big In The Pants Sith go toe to toe in an Epic Battle of Saber and force against Saber and Force. Not to mention a really big ego to. Keep it coming. As per your request I will do comentary on the battles.

-**I freaking love ya Sword lol! I'm still loving the fact your narrating everything lol You'll get to see that action b/w Karn, Meetra and Fovos in the next chapter! Please kept on following the fanfic and your narrating! :D**


	33. Chapter 28: Battle of Farthen Dûr Part 3

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still alive and kicking! Here is my next chapter for Magic is Force. I wasn't planning on making the Battle of Farthen Dur four parts and wanted to keep it condescended into three. But I wasn't sure how long it was going to take for me to write part three and decided that today, SINCE ITS MAY 4th, that I would you guys see what's going on so far! This chapter is a straight up Meetra POV. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'll try to end the Battle of Farthen Dur in the next chapter and hopefully try to have it uploaded in two weeks. Thanks alot guys! Rest and Relax and enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. To anyone who's artistically skilled, I was going to throw this out there, but if you guys wanna try to draw Karn and send me PM with a URL to the page, that'd be awesome. I've been dying to see what Karn would actually look like if he were drawn out on a piece of paper. Maybe I'll even make this into a contest. See who can draw the best Karn figure before the next chapter then I'll decide the TOP 3 drawings and announce them in the next chapter... I LIKE THIS IDEA! Let's do it!. Have your drawings submitted to me by the May 18th and I'll decide the winners then!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 28

Frozen in place by the fear that suddenly gripped her being, Meetra stared down at the bane of the Jedi Order. The Sith gazed at her with his sulfur colored eyes, His pale skin gave him almost a ghostly figure. Tendrils of the Darkside pricked at her consciousness, tempting to sway her.

A slight _hiss_ could be heard coming from Solembum, his dagger pointed straight towards the Sith. _What do you wish to do, Meetra?_

"The only thing I can do," she said lightly. Lightsaber in hand, she slowly walked over the blood soaked field. With every step she took, it drew her ever closer towards the Sith.

Without a word or indication, Lord Fóvos began his own approach. The two Force wielders continued their advance towards each other at a slow pace. Neither made an attempt to initiate the first strike. When fighting against other Force-users, it was always a necessity to determine their strength - physically and with the Force.

Raising a hand sparks of red electricity arched between Fóvos' fingers. In a shocking display of power of the Darkside, a torrent of red-hue lightning left Fóvos' hand and danced across the battlefield. Instinctively, Meetra brought her lightsaber up in time to deflect the lightning attack. The electricity raced up and down the length of the yellow blade, creating static discharges. With a slight flick of her lightsaber, Meetra redirected the lightning into a passing wave of Urgals. Their cries of agony quickly added to the chorus of many others who suffered pain and torment. The flesh of the Urgals quickly charred to a crisp and their whole entire body began to disintegrate.

Gathering the Force, Meetra released a Force wave aimed directly at the Sith - attempting to test his Force barrier. The wave of energy quickly reached its target but as if water upon rock, the wave was deflected by an invisible shield surrounding Lord Fóvos. The air around him shimmered from the impact but overall, the Sith was perfectly unharmed.

The two continued to test each other's defenses as they continued to close the gap. Lord Fóvos repeatedly fired quick bolts of lightning to which Meetra would deflect off her lightsaber or protect herself with her own Force-barrier.

Lord Fóvos easily blocked any Force attack that Meetra sent against him. Her Force waves were stopped dead by the Sith's own barrier or were batted away by his blood-red lightsaber. A slight grin slowly began to grow the Sith's face.

"What's wrong, wench?" Lord Fóvos exclaimed. "Are you too afraid to fight me directly?"

Drawing upon the Force, Meetra launched herself forward racing towards Fóvos. Her lightsaber no more than a blur of light amidst the dark surroundings. To any normal being, her strike would have instantly ended their life; however, her opponent was no ordinary man. With years of trained combat prowess and Force-heightened reflexes, Fóvos reacted to Meetra's attack. His lightsaber made contact with Meetra's, the two blades producing a high pitch wail as they touched.

"I'm not afraid," Meetra grunted as she struggled to break past the lock of the two blades.

"So you say," Lord Fóvos replied back, the muscles underneath his dark robes bulged as he tried to push back. "But I can sense it in you. And your fear shall be _his_ demise!"

"I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled. She deactivated her lightsaber allowing Lord Fóvos' blade to sail through the air where her blade once was. Ducking and performing a pirouette, Meetra was now directly behind the Sith. The yellow beam of light reappeared once more from its hilt and Meetra swung low making for an attempt at the Sith's legs.

The yellow blade missed however as Fóvos performed a front flip, his legs no longer in harm's way. He landed only a short feet away from Meetra when she made another attempt. Rushing forward, she swung high towards Fóvos' head but was quickly parried.

Lord Fóvos quickly reposted, bringing his arm back and lunged forward, the point of his lightsaber trained to her breast. Frantically back stepping to gain some distance, Meetra brought her lightsaber down across her torso, parrying the strike. The two continued to engage in each other in a series of parrying and reposting; neither gaining ground over the other.

Solembum's worry pressed against Meetra's mind like a blanket, draping over her conscious. _Meetra! Hold on!_ She could sense there werecat's intentions through their mental connection; he was planning on entering into the fray to help assist. His long furry patches on his naked body stood on end and a harsh expression grew over his face. The muscles underneath his skin began to bulge in anticipation for an opening.

Meetra quickly shouted, _No! Stay away, Solembum! This is a fight that you won't win._

In an instant, the werecat moved with grace and speed surprising despite his childish looks. He raced across the ground weaving, dodging between friendly and enemy combatants; and with much agility leaping over the corpses of the dead. With his blood-smeared blade, in hand, he brought it close against his chest, its point aimed towards the Sith's back.

_Solembum! NO!_ Meetra's thoughts of worry and fear for her long-time companion unintentionally gripped her entire being. As their lightsabers locked blades once again, an ominous teeth-baring grin grew across Fóvos' face.

"You're emotions have betrayed you," he said with such malice in his voice. Without even averting his eyes, Fóvos' relinquished one of his hands from his lightsaber, extending it backwards into an unknown direction. Tendrils of the Darkside pricked at Meetra's mind as his hand and fingers clenched around some unknown direction.

As her eyes traced the direction of Fóvos' outstretched arm, immense fear gripped her conscious. No less than fifteen feet away, rising into the air was Solembum. A small furry hand was gripped at his throat, attempting to claw at whatever was holding him in place. His breathing was labored as his chest rose and fell in quick intervals trying to draw in needed air.

With the fear gnawing at her, Meetra pushed harder against Fóvos' lightsaber. "This _thing_ is precious to you it seems," he said with a same vile tone as before.

"Let him go!" Meetra screamed. She pushed ever harder against her opponent, but the Sith held his ground, not budging.

"Summon the boy and I shall."

"As if I would ever trust the words of a Sith," she said with such anger in her voice.

"Then you have sealed his fate," Fóvos exclaimed. His hand clenched tighter and an painful growl could be heard coming from Solembum. His attempts at struggling to free himself traversed into acts of panic. He dropped his dagger and proceed to use both burly hands to break free of Fóvos' force grip, clawing and yanking madly at the invisible force.

_...M-Meetra_, Solembum's strained voice echoed across her mind. She could sense his own fear grow by the second over the fact that in only but a short minute his life would be put to an unfortunate and tragic end.

"Decide!" Fóvos shouted in anger. "The creature's life or Karn."

She gazed directly into the yellow-slitted eyes of her long-time companion. Meetra couldn't bare to see Solembum struggle in vain to preserve what life still remained in his body. _D-don't give in to this_ _monster_, Solembum said with such strain that Meetra knew he was struggling just to stay conscious.

"Choose!" Fóvos screamed in fury. The lines on his face grew rigid and and his yellow eyes grew darker.

As she struggled against the Sith's lightsaber, Meetra knew that she had to make a choice. A choice which she instantly knew which one she must make. _I'm sorry, Solembum._

_M-Meetra!_

"...Fine, release Solembum," she reluctantly ordered.

Quick as lightning, Fóvos brought his leg up and force-kicked Meetra back several meters; the impact causing her to double over gasping for air. Seconds later, the body of a small child collided into her chest, knocking her onto her back. Solembum lay upon her breasts coughing violently, gasping for air.

"Solembum! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she attempted to sit herself up, cradling the werecat against her.

_I'm alright, _he said with much disdain. _Worry about me later, now is the time too-_

His words were cut off and her body suddenly erupted in excruciating agony when bolts of blood-red lightning ripped across their bodies. Their bodies were left paralyzed as their muscles convulsed from the electrical discharges. The lightning strike was brutal and savage, much like the Force-user that summoned it. Fóvos continued his relentless barrage to the point which caused Meetra to howl and Solembum to growl in pain.

As Meetra's body lay upon the cold dirt, contorting and twisting with not control, she could not do anything but experience the horrific memory of her long distant past. Lying upon the cold durasteel floor in the Sith Emperor's throne room, the torrents of Darkside energies circling and surrounding her - ebbing her life away. And with the memory came the resurgence of the emotions she felt that day as well: despair and loneliness.

"Your pain and suffering," cried Fóvos, "will bring _him_ to me!"

The continuous onslaught of lightning did not recede in the slightest. Fóvos was fully intent on having Karn appear before him, and Meetra was taking the full brunt of it. Through the chaos, Meetra struggled to pull Solembum in close to her trying to act as a shield, allowing the werecat to be protected. Her energy seemed to be draining from her body, any attempt of her fighting back to become futile.

Once again, she was left to the mercy of her attacker. Once again, she was left to take on the world that pressed down upon her. And once again, there was no one there to protect her.

… _Karn_…

Ferocious yells quickly filled Meetra's ears as two new combatants joined the fray. Out of the corner of her squinted eye, she could make out the figures of a human and dwarf, both of their armor bloodied and smeared with gore. The human with his hand-and-half sword charged straight on into the stream of lightning, bringing his shield up to protect her and Solembum; while the dwarf flanked to the side to catch the Sith off guard. It took Meetra a moment to realize that Orik and Murtagh had come to her aid.

A gruesome cry of pain escaped Murtagh's mouth as his entire body was wracked in electricity - his shield doing very little help to protect himself. However, the stream of lightning that afflicted Meetra and Solembum broke, leaving them currently unharmed.

"Orik!" Murtagh cried as he soon fell to one knee, trying his best to stay strong against the torrents of lightning.

For being as short as most dwaves were, they were surprising agile over short distances. Orik with his large battle axe rushed to the side on Fóvos' left flank. He drew his axe back as he closed the distance and when barely two meters were left between them, he swung like a beserker. Sparks sprayed into the air as Fóvos' lightsaber came up cleaving the axe blade into two charred pieces - leaving Orik completely defenseless.

Still maintaining the stream of lightning, Fóvos raised his lightsaber high above his head; the blade suddenly glowed darker as if darkness itself was enveloping the blade. Thrusting his lightsaber down, a wave of darkside energy was released from the blade, cascading and impacting into Orik. His armor was wretched in on itself, splintering and the chainmail that coated his body was disintegrated. The small dwarf was lifted off his feet and send flying off into the throng of Urgal and Varden warriors.

Murtagh could no longer handle the barrage of lightning and finally collapsed onto the ground, writhing in agony. The armor that covered his body left became electrically charged, causing burns to coat his flesh. A malevolent laugh echoed across the field as Fóvos continued his onslaught.

On shaking legs, Meetra struggled to stand up. Her muscles continued to convulse and quiver as her body tried to cope with the additional electrical shock. She even had difficulty keeping her lightsaber in her grasp, her hand was shaking uncontrollably.

Even against the tremors that wracked her body, she made the effort to keep on fighting. She took the first step and with it another. Each step she took was an obstacle all in itself. Yet she carried through, drawing on the Force to calm her nerves. She pressed the button on her lightsaber, the yellow blade spurring to life. Her slow stride eventually increased. Her walk becoming a jog, her jog turning into run. Her body now returning to a state of normalcy.

Stepping into the electrical storm, Meetra brought her lightsaber up in front of her; the lightning was now redirecting itself from Murtagh to her amber blade. The lightning raced up and down the length of the blade, but the force behind it was nearly strong enough to send her skidding across the field. She dug her heels deep into the dirt, attempting to support herself.

Her lightsaber could not fully deflect the attack as bolts of lightning arced around her lightsaber, striking the ground - nearly hitting Murtagh - leaving large smoldering patches of dirt, even making contact with her. Slowly, the pressure that pushed against her slowly began to increase; Fóvos was advancing towards her. With each step the Sith took it increased the surge of his lightning.

_What _is_ he?!_ She thought. _How is he this strong?_

Seconds passed as Fóvos continued to advanced towards her. The ground beneath her feet began to crumble and give way under the sheer pressure of the attack. The force behind the lightning was growing stronger; strong enough to actually push Meetra back several feet. She dug her heels deeper into the earth until she finally came to a stop just a few inches from a convulsing Murtagh.

Against the crackling and popping of the electrical storm, Meetra could vaguely make out the words of Fóvos, "Where is he? Where is Karn?!"

"He's smarter than to fall for a trick like this!" she shouted against the noise of the lightning. "You think that harming me will bring him to you? You're surely mistaken."

"Perhaps harming you is not the answer then," Fóvos' voice trailed off.

Meetra wasn't sure what Fóvos meant by that but her thoughts were quickly jumbled when she felt a mental probe stab at her mind. The mental attack completely took her off guard; the probe burrowing deep inside her conscious. She immediately tried to throw up barriers to ward off her thoughts and actions but the damage had already been done.

The split second distraction was all Fóvos needed to gain the advantage; once again the Sith brought his lightsaber up, the blade developing a darkened hue. Tendrils of the Force painfully pricked at her subconscious, a sign telling her something was wrong.

"If harming you will not bring the boy to me," Fóvos began, raising his lightsaber high for her to see it. "Then perhaps your death will be enough."

Quickly retracting the lightning, Fóvos brought down his lightsaber. A wave of pure darkside energy left the blade; its grew until it was nearly two men tall. The wave carved out a three foot wide trench of earth as it made its way towards Meetra.

The wind whipped past her curled hair as the blast of energy came straight for Meetra. The amount of power emanating from it was far greater than any force power she had ever sensed. Whatever this new power was, it was meant for only one purpose: destruction.

Instinctively, Meetra was ready to leap out of danger and make a strike against Fóvos. However, she had to forcefully stop herself from doing so, for directly behind her on the ground lay Murtagh, unconscious - apparently the lightning did more damage to him than she originally thought. If she had jump to safety, Murtagh would have been caught by the blast and possibly kill him. And at the rate the wave was moving, there was no way she could grab Murtagh and get them both to safety. She only had two options: abandon Murtagh and save herself; or try to perform the impossible and block the attack.

Even if Meetra could bring herself to escape the blast, she would never forgive herself for letting an innocent life be lost. It was against the Jedi Code. Which meant that her only option left would be to take on the force-blast head on. But Meetra wasn't foolish, the power that backed it was far more powerful than she could ever have imagined. She doubt she could even stop it in time. But what choice was there left for her.

With no other choice Meetra deactivated her lightsaber, flung her hands out towards the oncoming wave of energy. Upon impact with her force barrier, Meetra's body trembled and buckled from the sheer gravity of power that pressed against her. Just trying to maintain the barrier was proving to be too much of a strain. A pressure descended upon her body making it feel extraordinarily heavy. This pressure she felt; this pressure that was forcing her body into submission - _This is the power of the Sith?!_

_I don't have much more!_ Meetra's strength was failing and soon her barrier would shatter; the attack destroying her and Murtagh.

"This is the end!" Fóvos exclaimed.

A blinding light pierced the darkened landscape as Meetra's barrier broke. A strong torrent of wind blew past her, knocking her to the ground. All sight and sound left her. This was it - the end.

"… Not today."

Her senses returning, Meetra gazed up in bewilderment; the wave of energy stopped barely a foot away from her. A powerful aura descended upon the field. An aura which instantly brought relief to Meetra's battered body.

She looked up to her left to see her savior, his robes tattered and torn but appearing to be uninjured. His hand was outstretched, a barrier was placed around the wave of darkside energy keeping it at bay. His eyes once sapphire blue were replaced by a pair of glowing amber.

"...Karn," she said aghast.

His face was stricken into a serious state; his glowing amber eyes trained onto the Sith. "Are you alright?" His voice was monotone, devoid of emotion.

"I-I think so," she slowly situated herself up coming to stand beside him.

"Good," Karn said. Slowly, he moved his outstretched arm to the side, the wave of energy mimicking it. His arm shook slightly as the wave of energy gave into his will. Releasing his grip, the wave of energy sailed right past the two of them, veering off into a rushing wave of Urgal bodies; ripping them to shreds.

"I've finally brought you out of hiding," Fóvos said. "I knew you would come to save her."

A yellow blade appeared at Karn's side as he activated his lightsaber. "You've chosen the wrong person to endanger, Sith."

"On the contrary," Fóvos declared, bringing his lightsaber up and pointed it straight at Karn. "I believe I made the right choice."

"What next," Meetra asked as she activated her lightsaber as well.

"Leave him to me. You're needed elsewhere," stated Karn.

Meetra stood there in shock, "Excuse me? You can't face him alone. He's too strong."

"Eragon's in trouble," Karn suddenly blurted. "He's at the base of Tronjheim at the Endless Staircase. Durza's there. You and Solembum, take Murtagh, find Orik and get them to safety. Then go help Eragon."

"The Shade?" Meetra said in surprise. "But what about _him_?" she glared back at the Sith.

"I've got him. I'll hold him off until you can get back."

She placed a hand on his arm out of fear for him, "Karn, are you sure? He's strong, stronger than any Sith I've ever face… His connection to the Darkside is… is abnormal."

"I'm well aware," he said, his voice full of resolve.

Her worry for Karn was starting to get the better of her. She wanted to stay to make sure that he would be safe. And if the two of them were to fight together, they could easily conquer Fóvos.

_But then, I'd be endangering Murtagh, Orik and Eragon's lives in the process._

As if sensing her worry, Karn quickly reached out and took hold of her hand that was pressed against his arm, squeezing it ever-so-gently. "Let me take this burden, Meetra." This time his voice was full of emotion; his love and worry for her. "Let me take this strain of your shoulders. And when you feel you're ready, come back and share the burden with me."

Upon hearing his words, Meetra remembered the time from earlier that they both shared together. Both of them pledging to each other to share their burdens and strife. "You swear?" she replied

"I swear," he answered back, a faint smile crept across his mouth.

"Very well," she gave his hand one finally squeeze before pulling herself free. She deactivated her lightsaber, buckled it, and quickly dropped down next to Murtagh. Solembum with his charred mane, kneeling down next to the young man, observed the scene that was unfolding.

_Solembum, are you alright?_ She placed a hand on his head.

_I'll live, somehow,_ he replied.

_Come on, we've got to go. Go find Orik. _She took a hold of Murtagh's arm and pulled him onto her shoulders. _We've got to get these two out of harm's way._

_Very well,_ the werecat said. He didn't waste anytime and quickly dashed off into the fray of battle.

After hoisting Murtagh up onto her shoulder, Meetra glanced back at Karn, taking in his presence. In the pit of her stomach, she was dreading of having to leave his side. And even though it left her feeling worse about herself, she knew that this was the right thing to do.

_...A Jedi does not let attachments cloud their judgement…_ She thought to herself. _… Perhaps I'm becoming less of a Jedi than I thought…_

Taking in a deep breath and drawing upon the Force, Meetra raced off after Solembum. Her path know was clear. _I've got to hurry back to Karn as soon as possible. I will not let him carry this burden by himself._

* * *

BrutusSilentium chapter 32 . Mar 1

Nice one, getting Eragon to use the force like that.

\- **Well is he really using the Force, Brutus? Or is he just tapped into some new form of using magic? Let's find out together shall we? :D**

Zanondalf1992chapter 32 . Mar 2

I enjoyed how you made Eragon Force sensitive. Will you be doing a story about Karn and th others in the prequels or originals?

-** Like with Brutus, Zanondalf, is Eragon really Force sensitive or just tapped into a new way of performing magic? I'll let you mind ponder and wonder until that time comes for me to update lol. And to answer your question... I know I've got something planned for Karn in the *NEW* trilogy actually. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

Sebastiaan Asselbergs chapter 32 . Mar 2

I love you, you did not dissapoint. God that was great and i really liked this take on the fight between Eragon and Durza. I can not wait for the next chapter that this time won't take so long, hopefully.

-**Thanks a lot sebastiaan :D. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the wait time for this chapter wasn't to your liking. My job and personal life have been kinda playing a part of not allowing me to write the chapters. And lately I've just been having some pretty low motivation to write. This summer though I hope to get back into writing chapters on a weekly basis.**

Elemental Dragon Slayerchapter 32 . Mar 2

OOOO YEEE, what a chapter. Really liked the fight scene at the end! Very well done :D Wonder how you'll deal with Eragon's crippled form now... will Karn help?

-**Well Elemental, I've been thinking on that subject a little bit. Cause after these next two chapters, we'll be officially done with the first Eragon book and move into the plot of Eldest. I KNOW FOR A FACT I'm going to be doing some serious time jumps to speed the story along - I've got so many things I want to do with Karn that I really need to increase the pace of the story. But a subject I've been pondering was what I want to do about Karn in Eldest. Cause in Eldest, Eragon goes of to Elesmera *totally misspelled that* for training. I'm not if I want Karn to go along for the journey or make Karn go on his own "training" mission until we get to the Battle of the Burning Plains. We'll just have to wait and see. I will be more than happy to hear your 'two cents' though about my issue.**

Nikon Shadeslayer chapter 32 . Mar 3

Nice chapter, short and sweet. We got a pretty good rendition of Eragons part in the Battle of Furthen Dur, with a few changes of course.  
Man you are having terrible luck lately, after everything that happened, you also got pneumonia, hope your luck gets better. Have a fantastic day. (Any grammar mistakes can be explained by the fact that I'm typing this on my phone)

-**Hey Nikon, thanks for being so understanding man. And trust me, your grammar is pretty good, even if you are typing on your cell phone. Hopefully you enjoyed this new chapter and will give me an update on anything you think I could add or alter for future chapters. You're a long-time reader and I feel you deserve that privilege lol.**

Sword 1 chapter 32 . Mar 3

Things started to look bad for Eragon there, but in the end he showed how powerful he truly was, as he gave Durza a killing blow finishing him once and for all. But the action still not over folks as Karn, Metra, and the Sith have yet to cross there lightsabers in combat. This will be a truly memorable Battle so let's keep tuned for further action in the Battle that is the come. We'll bring you more updates here from Farthen Dur. One question don't answer if you don't want to give away spoilers. Was our old boy Eragon using the force there, or did he tap into a new vein of magic, or is it a little bit of both. And was it just me what was our old buddy the shade using a little bit darkside energy there. Great chapter and please update quickly.

-**Sword I'm applauding you right now for keeping up the 'narrator' theme with your reviews lol. The answer to your question is up above in the other reviews I've replied about. Eragon could be using the Force, or could not. We'll just have to wait and see. And in regards to Durza, I do want to point out one thing I've done with the characters - them being exposed to these Force-users will allow them to think outside the box of normal magic practice. What Eragon did was a prime example. Hopefully you enjoyed this new chapter Sword and I expect and another good narration from you! lol**

CHaos689 chapter 28 . Mar 31

I had to wonder...  
You know how in the series ARya does the same thing as here, what with all teh Twins thing? Well, doesn't it seem obvious in retrospect that the Twins were traitors? COnsidering that they had tried to kill Arya, Eragon, and Saphira multiple times, one would think that the supposedly intelligent elf would notice...

-**Well Chaos, let me think on that for a second... If I recall from the books, I don't think Arya was aware of the Twin's treachery when she was captured at the beginning of _Eragon_. I don't think the matter was even revealed to the characters until the Battle of the Burning Plains when the Twins revealed themselves. Could Arya and some of the leaders of the Varden suspect perhaps a mole -sure. But from someone as high up as the twins? No. Hopefully that answers your question and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please, by all means, leaving another reply if you have any questions!**


End file.
